Resolutions
by Neurotica
Summary: Complete and Revised. AU. Final installment of the Truths Universe. The Final Battle is fast approaching. Wizards and Muggles are dying left and right. Not many are confident anymore that Voldemort can be defeated. Pre-Deathly Hallows.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or situations you recognize in this story. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**

* * *

**_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_One_

There was one time a year when Harry James Potter felt just like any other kid at Hogwarts. When the school train turned that last corner and pulled into King's Cross Station in London, there were the usual bittersweet feelings in his stomach. Over the years, Hogwarts had become like a second home to him, but he was relieved to be going home after nine months away from his family. This past year had been rather full of excitement, both the good and bad kinds, and both of which had been quite exhausting. But what was really eating away at his peace of mind was the knowledge that in a little over two months, he would be starting his final year at Hogwarts, and then he'd be done forever. For the most part, he'd enjoyed his lessons that year—Defense Against the Dark Arts had once been his favorite subject, but after Severus Snape began teaching it, his love for the subject had fizzled. There'd been talk over the last few weeks that Snape would be leaving the position, though. Harry didn't know how true it was, since he'd heard the rumor from Seamus Finnigan, who'd heard it from Lavender Brown, who'd heard it from the Patil twins, who'd heard it from who knows where. His best friend Ron Weasley had seemed cheered to hear this news, and hoped it meant Snape was leaving the school too.

"Harry, are you coming, or are you just going to sit there and stare out the window until September?" asked Ginny, Harry's long-time girlfriend, with a grin.

Harry snapped out of his reverie and smiled. He hadn't even realized the train had come to a screeching halt beside Platform 9 ¾. "On my way," he said as Ron pulled down the trunks from the luggage racks. Hermione Granger stood at the compartment door holding her ginger cat, Crookshanks, looking on in amusement. "Need a hand, mate?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron only grunted in response as one of the heavy trunks slid down and caught him in the chest, causing him to topple to the ground from the impact. "Ow," he moaned from the floor. Harry rushed over to help him up.

"Boys," Hermione said to Ginny in a tone that she often used regarding the redhead on the floor—the one that suggested Ron was making things harder than they ought to be. "How old are you, Ronald?"

Ron sat on the bench to catch his breath. "What?" he panted.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Ginny, who rolled her eyes. "You're seventeen, are you not? That means you're of age in the wizarding world, and as such, you _can_ use magic to get our trunks down."

Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the look on Ron's face. The thought had obviously never crossed his mind. "He's so worried about trying to impress Hermione that he doesn't think of doing things the easy way," Ginny whispered to Harry as they walked out of the compartment behind Hermione, who was still sniggering at Ron. The other boy, whose face was redder than his hair, had stacked the trunks two high and was now guiding both stacks down the corridor with his wand. "It's the same way at home..."

The four Gryffindors made it onto the noisy platform without incident and began searching for the Weasleys and Harry's guardians. It didn't take long for Ginny to spot Bill's long red hair. She grinned and ran to him. "Mum and Dad are a bit tied up at home, so they sent me," he told the others as they approached. Beside Bill was a tall witch with midnight black hair and a bright smile.

Harry smiled, then raised an eyebrow at the witch. "Hey, Emmeline," he said. "Where're Sirius and Remus?"

Emmeline Vance—Emmeline _Lupin_, Harry corrected himself; that'd take some getting used to—smiled and rolled her eyes. "They're in the middle of a rather intense chess match, which they've been at since breakfast. Neither of them will leave the library—they insist that if they even look away from the chessboard, the other will cheat."

"Sirius would." Harry grinned.

Emmeline laughed. "Probably. And Remus isn't much better. He'd probably cheat just to get the game over with. He's been drinking coffee for eight hours straight, and I think you can guess what that's done to him... Anyway, Naomi's acting as mediator in case things get too heated."

Harry and Emmeline said goodbye to the Weasleys outside the train station, where a Ministry car waited to take the pair back to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Bill had two taxicabs, whose drivers looked at each other warily as they set eyes on Crookshanks and Hedwig. They seemed quite relieved when Ginny handed the snowy owl to Harry with a kiss. The teenagers separated and Harry turned to wave at his friends as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

"So," he said, turning back to Emmeline. "What's been going on?"

* * *

Harry's welcome home dinner that night consisted of juicy pork chops, mashed potatoes, green beans, and to his great delight, apple pie. The moment Harry and Emmeline had walked into the library upon their return, Remus threw his hands in the air, declaring triumph. Sirius had stared, baffled, at the chessboard while his best friend did a sort of victory dance that seemed quite out of character for the dignified former professor. (Naomi later claimed he wasn't dancing in victory, but the result of a full bladder.) All through dinner Sirius kept sending Remus suspicious glances, and when Emmeline brought the pie to the table, he finally spoke up.

"You cheated," he said simply to his best friend.

Remus only raised an eyebrow as he cut the pie and handed Harry a large slice. "You think so?" he said lightly.

"That's the only way to explain it," Sirius said, ignoring the pie Emmeline sat down before him. "We played for eight hours—that's got to be some kind of record—and I had your moves pinned. You had to have switched some of the pieces when I wasn't looking."

Harry saw Remus bite the sides of his cheeks to keep from laughing. "First of all, Padfoot, neither of us looked away from that board the entire time we sat there—I'm still seeing black and white squares. Second, you bought those bloody anti-cheating pieces that scream obscenities if the other player even attempts to cheat. And third, and most importantly, I don't need to cheat to beat you at chess. I never have. You're just a lousy chess player."

Harry glanced over the table at Naomi, who'd bent her head over her plate so her husband wouldn't be able to see her laughing at him. He had to look away quickly, his own eyes watering from suppressed laughter—he was sure he'd fractured a rib or two.

"I am _not_ a lousy chess player!" Sirius said loudly, throwing his napkin to his plate. Unfortunately at this point, Harry and Naomi's eyes met, and they both burst out laughing. Emmeline wasn't far behind. "What are you people laughing at?" Sirius stared around the table at his family looking highly offended. "I'm not a lousy chess player," he said again. This only resulted in Remus to finally start laughing.

"Sirius," Naomi said, wiping at her eyes and holding her protruding belly. "_Peter_ beat you at chess all the time in school."

"Luck," Sirius scoffed. "It's not like he was good at anything else."

Remus calmed down to the point that he could speak, though his face was bright red and tears were still pouring from his eyes. "_Everybody_ beat you, Sirius. Remember fifth year when you challenged Julia, who'd never played chess in her life, and she beat you in about ten minutes?"

"I don't remember that," Sirius said, furrowing his brow in thought.

Naomi and Remus exchanged a glance and burst out laughing again. Sirius stared at them in confusion until they'd calmed again some ten minutes later.

"That's—because—" Naomi tried to say between her laughter.

"Professor Flitwick had to perform a small memory charm on you because you were so devastated," Remus finally choked out. "You looked like your dog had just died, and when you nearly started to cry, James wanted to do it, but Lily convinced him to find a teacher. One of the only times they ever worked together before seventh year..."

Sirius stared open-mouthed at his best friend and wife. "_Flitwick_ put a memory charm on me?" he whispered, completely forgetting about chess.

"He had no choice, dear," Naomi said, patting his arm. "Your face was turning bright red and a vein was starting to pop out of your neck. Frankly, we were afraid you might turn around and curse one of us. None of us had ever seen you like that."

Sirius blinked a few times. "Well," he said in a carefully controlled voice. "I see now that you've all been conspiring against me. But I'm fair... Emmeline and Harry weren't involved. But you two," he glared at Naomi and Remus. "You were my friends." With that he left the kitchen, presumably for his room to pout.

Harry and Emmeline stared at Remus. "Flitwick actually did that?" Harry asked incredulously.

Remus was still grinning widely. "No way," he laughed. "Professors aren't allowed to modify students' memories over something so trivial as chess." And he and Naomi burst out laughing for the third time that night.

The other two stared at them in amazement. "They just pranked Sirius," Harry muttered in awe. "That was _brilliant_!"

* * *

The next morning, it was quite obvious that Naomi had finally told Sirius that Flitwick had never once modified his memory. He was still rather perturbed at her and Remus, and even smacked his best friend across the back of the head as he went to his chair for breakfast.

"Where's Naomi?" Harry inquired as he took a bite of his waffle.

Sirius swallowed a whole egg to answer. "Bathroom. Morning sickness," he coughed—the egg had gotten stuck in his throat. Remus reached over and thumped him on the back a bit harder than was really necessary.

"Shouldn't she be past that?" Emmeline asked, sitting beside Remus. "She's six months along..."

"It varies from woman to woman," Remus said. "My mum had morning sickness up until the day she gave birth to me."

"Well, that's because her body knew what a nasty little bugger you'd turn out to be." Sirius grinned. Remus threw a muffin at him. "Ooh, blueberry. Thanks, mate."

Remus looked at him in exasperation and shook his head. "I've got to get ready for work," he said, finishing off his coffee and toast.

"I'll be up in a minute," Emmeline told him, her lips twitching at the blatant immaturity of her husband and his best friend. "Sirius, I'm going to make Naomi a plate—don't touch it."

"I would never!" Sirius said.

Emmeline raised an eyebrow and turned to Harry. "I've taken to jinxing the breakfast leftovers to keep him away. I don't think he's learned his lesson yet, do you?"

Harry grinned. "I've been back for less than a day and I can already tell this is going to be a great summer."

Emmeline winked and excused herself to get ready for work.

"Any plans for the day?" Sirius asked, sipping at his pumpkin juice.

Harry shook his head. "Not really. The only summer work I have is Charms, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy, and I've got two months to do that."

Sirius nodded. "Well, Naomi will be here, obviously, so you'll have her company. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's better than being alone." Harry shrugged.

The Head Auror looked a bit uncomfortable. "Look, I know you've never really spent any time with Naomi, and most of what you know consists of what she's done in the past, but I'd really like for you to get to know her. I don't want to you to start off being her best friend or anything, but she's a great person, and I love her very much..."

"Sirius," Harry interrupted. "I thought we'd cleared this up... I'm fine with Naomi being here. It's not like she and I have never had a conversation before. And I promise not to treat her like an evil stepmother or anything."

"Okay," Sirius said with a small smile. "It's just... I know how strange it is with everything that's been going on around here—both Remus and me getting married, my wife already six months pregnant... And you've not really had the chance to get used to it. Naomi really wants to get to know you better—you know, she used to be one of your favorite people when you were a baby."

"Speaking of babies..." Harry said, frowning in his own discomfort. "What if she... you know... starts…" He gestured to his stomach and made a downward flowing motion with his hands.

Sirius fought the urge to burst out laughing and settled for a chuckle. "She's not due to have the baby for three more months, Harry. But if she does go into labor while Remus, Emmeline, and I are at work, call Mrs. Weasley—she'll be here in a heartbeat."

Harry had a look of relief on his face that suggested he'd thought he might have had to deliver the baby himself. "And if something happens between now and then, I've got the two way mirrors," Sirius continued. "After your birthday, Remus wants to show you how to contact us with magic."

"The Communication spell?" Harry asked, having seen his guardians contact one another by using their wands as walkie-talkies.

But Sirius shook his head. "No, a different way..." he said mysteriously. "Finish your breakfast; I've got to get ready for work too…"

* * *

Emmeline kissed Remus goodbye on the lift and hit the button to her department. Once the golden grilles slid open, she wished Sirius a good day and made her way to her office in the Department of Magical Transportation. Her mind was already on her inbox as she went through a list of what needed to be done that day. The Hogwarts students who'd turned seventeen over the last term would be coming in for their Apparition tests, and it was Emmeline's job to organize times and places to administer the tests. She had to go over a list of unauthorized portkey usage and determine if any of the offenders were dark wizards—in such a case, she'd send the list to Sirius so he could have them charged. If the offenders weren't dark wizards, a nice hefty fine would be charged to their Gringotts vault—the Ministry did not take unauthorized usage of portkeys lightly.

She smiled at the golden plaque on her oak office door that read _Emmeline Lupin—Head of Department_­, and tapped the doorknob with her wand. Sighing, she began her morning routine, turning on the lights, and starting a pot of coffee, but stopped almost immediately. A filing cabinet behind her desk looked as though it had been forced open with a Muggle crowbar. Parchment and folders were strewn all around it—it looked as though someone had been searching for something and hadn't seen the need to cover their tracks. Urging herself to remain calm, Emmeline whispered a charm into her wand and watched a silver wolf burst out of the tip and disappear into the walls.

She walked out of her office, closing the door behind her, and glanced at the few employees who'd already arrived and were making their way to their cubicles to start their days. Months ago, Naomi had told her that one of her employees was working for Voldemort. Could one of them have broken into her office? And if so, who was it and why?

It only took ten minutes for Sirius to enter the Department of Magical Transportation, looking slightly confused. He spotted her and calmly walked over. "Got your patronus," he said in a low tone. "What happened?"

"Come in," Emmeline muttered, opening the door and letting him enter. "That filing cabinet in the corner is locked every night with charms and spells. But it looks like someone found another way into it..."

Sirius nodded and went to the cabinet, kneeling to examine the bent metal frame around the drawers. "What do you keep in here?" he asked in a brisk, business-like tone.

"Paperwork for portkey authorization and employee files in the bottom drawer, and Floo registrations in the top," she said. "Nothing that could warrant someone wanting to break into it."

"Wouldn't be too sure of that," Sirius murmured. "You look to be missing a good number of Floo registration files."

"What?" Emmeline said in surprise, going to stand beside the Head Auror. "Why would someone steal those though?" Unless..." She and Sirius seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time.

"Unless someone wanted to know how to get into a house, but didn't know the address to Floo," Sirius finished.

"And most families have taken to protecting their fireplaces with passwords," Emmeline said quietly, her stomach filling with lead.

"Passwords don't appear in the files, do they?" Sirius asked sharply.

Emmeline sighed. "They do, but they're hidden from public viewing. There's a charm to reveal them..."

"Smashing," Sirius said sarcastically. "So somebody has a stack of Floo information, and judging by this little mess, I'm guessing they weren't just trying to pay old friends a visit."

"What now?" Emmeline asked.

Sirius stood and looked at her. "Now we find out who the hell has been in your office."

* * *

Naomi sat on the sofa in the library, flipping through a book of baby names Molly had let her borrow. She and Sirius hadn't really discussed what to call their baby girl once she was finally born, only that, one: she wouldn't be named after a star, and two: she wouldn't be named after either of her grandmothers. Sirius absolutely refused to name his daughter after his horrible mother, and Naomi's mother had already given Naomi her name (the witch's full name being Victoria Naomi Watts—well, Black now... And Naomi hated her first name). But Naomi had always liked Julia's middle name, though wasn't sure if Sirius would want to name their child after his first love.

"Hey," said a voice from the door. Naomi turned and smiled at Harry, inviting him in. "What're you reading?" he asked, sitting in an armchair.

"A book on baby names," she said, showing him the cover. "I never knew it would be this difficult to figure out what to call my baby. When your mum had you, she looked into your face for about two seconds before announcing what to call you."

Harry smiled. "Well, she pretty much named me after my dad and granddad, right?"

Naomi nodded. "Yeah, well, your granddad's name was Harold, but you get the picture. James inherited that as his middle name, and they gave you his first name as your middle. Quite original, the Potters were." She grinned.

Harry laughed. "So have you got any ideas yet?"

"Not really. I might just let Sirius decide. I've never been good at naming things—I used to have pet gold fish that were called Goldie One, Goldie Two, Goldie Three, and so on..." She chuckled. "I'm very open to suggestions, though, if you have any."

Harry looked at her in slight surprise. He'd joked to Sirius about wanting to name the baby, but he never imagined Naomi would ask him to help name her child. "Oh... er... I don't really know," he said a tad shyly.

"Well, if you think of anything, don't hesitate to tell me."

Harry assured her he would and they fell into silence. Naomi had never really had Harry on his own, not since he was a baby at any rate, and she was dying to have a proper conversation with him. Sirius had told her how like James he was, and she wanted to see if it was true. James Potter had been her best friend since she was a baby, more like a brother than anything, and with Harry around, it was almost like having a little of him back.

"So how's married life treating you?" the boy asked, obviously searching for a topic to discuss.

Naomi smiled. "Very well, actually. I don't remember the last time I was this happy," she said. "I've known Sirius most of my life, but everyday he does something sweet or funny to make me fall in love with him even more." She blushed a little. "But you probably don't want to hear about all that, do you?"

Harry smiled and shrugged. "I don't mind. It's good to see Sirius so happy all the time. He's been like a new person since you came to stay here. But it's not nearly as sickening as it was when Emmeline came to live with us. She and Remus couldn't go five minutes without kissing, and Remus had the dopiest look on his face for weeks."

Naomi chuckled. "Sirius just hides his dopey looks from you... If you want to see something really sickening, I'll have to show you some of the pictures I've got of your mum and dad. For the first two months after they got married, no one could be in the same room with them without having to witness the lovey dovey looks and the little kisses they snuck when they thought none of us were paying attention. Not that they noticed anything but each other..."

Harry smiled. "Sirius said you and my dad were friends your whole lives."

Naomi nodded. "That we were," she said a bit sadly. "Nobody knew him better than I did—not even Sirius or Remus. James and I could pretty much read each other's minds by the time we were five. You'd have thought we were twins, the way we interacted with one another. James was by far the best friend I ever had in my life—Remus and Sirius were close, as was your mum and Julia, but your dad... There was nobody like him, Harry." Naomi sighed. "You know, I've wondered for a long time what James would say if he knew how my life turned out. He'd always say he'd kill himself before joining Voldemort, and I felt the same... It's amazing how things change..."

Harry watched her for a minute. No one had ever told him _why_ Naomi had joined the Death Eaters. After the few previous conversations he'd had with her, he'd mused later that she didn't seem to have the type of personality that he'd always associated with Death Eaters. At first, Harry hadn't wanted anything to do with her—he'd heard what she'd done to Remus, and that had been enough for him. But now, he actually found himself enjoying talking with her, and wondered how life would have been if she'd never joined Voldemort.

"Why did you join him?" he said aloud without meaning to. She turned her head away from the fireplace to look at him, and he felt his face turn red. "Sorry," he said hastily. "That's none of my business—"

"No," Naomi said quietly. "You deserve to know this just as much as Sirius and Remus did..." She took a deep breath and steadied herself. "You know, I wasn't ever officially named your godmother, Harry, but... you were one of the best things to ever happen to me. Just before you were born, the world was dark and miserable, and I didn't think the end of the war would ever come. We'd just lost Julia, and we were all very depressed—Sirius most of all, of course. But you were born in the middle of all that, and it was like we were in this whole different world—you just had this way of putting a smile on the most depressed person's face." She smiled a little, but it faded with a sigh.

"But after you turned a year old, it seemed like Voldemort turned the heat in the war up about five notches. I'd never been so confused in my life, Harry. People were being brutally murdered left and right; Order members were being tortured for information and then killed in their homes, even though they'd protected themselves with the strongest wards possible. None of us knew what, or who, might be next. And I will be the first to admit that, not only was I scared out of my mind, but that I was weak. Don't get me wrong; I loved my friends more than anything, and I would have died for any one of them without a second thought. But the Death Eaters knew that, and instead of threatening _my_ life, they threatened Remus and Sirius, and Lily and James... and you. They'd convinced me that in order for you all to live, that I'd have to join them. I didn't know what to think anymore. I was scared to death that if I went to the Ministry or to Dumbledore, or even to my friends, one of them, or all of them, would die. But in the end, I guess it really didn't matter all that much—your parents... Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that I blamed myself for all that for years..."

"Wow," Harry said quietly, trying to absorb everything she'd just told him. He decided to push his luck and ask another question. "Why'd you leave Remus, though? The war was over... Wouldn't he have helped you?"

"In a heartbeat," she said promptly. "The problem was, I didn't know what would happen to me. The Death Eaters could have decided that, since I was the newest to be initiated, it was my fault Voldemort disappeared. Or another Death Eater could have recognized me and turned me over to the Ministry. Remus was already going through so much—your parents' deaths, Sirius being arrested, thinking Sirius had betrayed us and killed Peter—he didn't need all that added baggage. I know I didn't do him much good by leaving him like I did, but I didn't see any other way—I thought he'd be much happier without me, and in the end, turns out I was right."

Again, she sighed wearily. "I'm not proud of what I've done, Harry. Quite the opposite, actually. But I've tried to make it up to Remus and Sirius... and to you." Harry tried to hide his surprise at that statement. "I don't expect you to treat me like you do Emmeline—you've known her longer, and she's never done anything near what I have. But I would like for us to try to get to know each other..."

Harry hesitated for a moment, his mind numb. Finally, he swallowed and nodded. "I'd like that too," he said quietly.


	2. Two

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Two_

Inside Emmeline's office, she and Sirius sat watching a charmed surveillance video of the last couple of days. They were trying to discover who had broken into the office and stolen the information on Floo registrations. So far, they'd not seen anything, but Sirius found out why Remus hadn't been in his own office in the Department of Magical Creatures the few times he'd gone to see his best friend. It seemed he and Emmeline had used Ministry time for not-so-innocent private time. The Head Auror could feel the heat of the witch's blush when those images appeared before them.

"You know," he said slyly, "technically, I'm supposed to report this—Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder where Emmeline had hit him with a very mild burning charm. He repaired the hole in his robes, scowled at the smirking witch, and turned back to the video.

Thirty minutes later, they found what they guessed they were searching for: at two-thirty in the morning that same day, a hooded figure could be seen creeping through the dark department. Sirius added sound to the video to discern the charm the figure had used to unlock the office door, but neither he nor Emmeline could make it out. Inside the office, the figure, careful to keep his or her face covered, conjured a Muggle crowbar, pried open the filing cabinet, and flipped through the folders inside before selecting a stack. The figure slammed the drawer shut, and quickly left the office, sealing the door shut behind them.

Sirius muttered a freezing charm on the image and slowly turned his head to look at Emmeline. "Well, that doesn't help us one bit."

"Is there a way to get a shot of their face or anything?" Emmeline asked. "You already checked for fingerprints and got nothing..."

The Auror shook his head. "That's the best shot I could get of him—assuming it was a him... And he knew what he was doing. Save the dented cabinet, this picture, and the mess, there's no sign of anyone but you and Remus being in here. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this person was trained in Forensics and he might have even had some Auror training."

"So you think it could be someone who works in the Ministry?" she asked.

He sighed. "It's possible... But the number of people who've had Auror training over the years... Nearly everyone in the Ministry had _some_ sort of training if they were here during the first war, so it's not going to be exactly easy to identify who broke in here." He looked back at the dented filing cabinet. "Do you keep Floo files anywhere else?"

Emmeline nodded. "We've got copied archives of every registered Floo in the past ten years."

"I would suggest you go through and try to figure out which files are missing, and then contact those families to keep them on their toes, maybe put a few charms around their fireplaces."

Emmeline blinked. "Do you have any idea how long that will take?"

Sirius shrugged. "Put some of your junior employees on it. We can't just leave them unwarned and find out next week they'd been targeted and murdered..."

* * *

When lunchtime finally rolled around, Remus gratefully dropped his quill to his desk, grabbed his wand, and made his way down to the Ministry cafeteria on the Atrium level to meet Emmeline and Sirius. He was growing quite uneasy with the lack of activity on the Death Eater front—there hadn't been one mysterious death or "accident" since the bridge in London was snapped in half by a dragon. It could never be a good sign when Lord Voldemort was quiet and not causing mayhem. So what was he up to? Even Dumbledore was at a loss for the reason the war had suddenly been halted. Snape hadn't been summoned for a Death Eater meeting or even contacted by the Dark Lord or his followers in months.

Sirius had said people were still reporting odd behavior or strange noises outside their homes, but when the Aurors arrived to investigate, they'd found nothing. Though he hid it well, Remus could tell his best friend was also quite worried. If only there'd been a solid Death Eater sighting or a death (as horrible as it was to wish for such things), perhaps their worries could be slightly alleviated. At least then they would know what was going on.

Remus entered the crowded cafeteria and looked around for his wife and best friend. After a moment's search, he found them at a corner table, sitting across from each other, but leaned over the table talking in low voices. "If I was a more jealous man, this would look very suspicious," he teased as he approached. He sat beside Emmeline and gave her a quick kiss. "What's going on?" he asked when neither of them said anything in reply to his comment.

Emmeline leaned over on the pretense of grabbing the salt shaker and whispered, "Somebody broke into my office last night."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he said, looking between Sirius and Emmeline. "Did they take anything?" The pair recapped their morning for him, leaving him just as confused as they were. "Well, if it was somebody with no intention of harm, like someone in your department, they would have told you they had the files, and wouldn't have used a crowbar—that in itself is odd—why couldn't they have just used magic?"

"Because they don't know the charm I use to lock the cabinet. They've got two chances to get it right, and then alarms in my office go off," Emmeline said quietly.

"So it had to be someone who knew this..." Sirius said. "I'm rather curious as to how they could get rid of every magical trace of themselves. They used their wand to open the door and to conjure the crowbar, but I can't pick up anything on what kind of wand was used or who it belonged to. I'm completely lost."

Remus nodded slowly. "This reminds me of when Malfoy was sighted at Azkaban. Remember how you couldn't find the slightest trace of him being there save one eyewitness, Sirius? And then when the prisoners were broken out, you found even less than that."

"Don't remind me." Sirius sighed. "This is just as bad. A Death Eater never could have gotten into the Ministry, especially not at two-thirty in the morning; there are guards here twenty-four hours a day."

"What if it was someone under Imperius?" Emmeline asked.

Remus sighed heavily. "If that's the case, our problem just got worse. Have you reported this to the Minister?"

"She was in a meeting when I went to talk to her," Emmeline said. "Her secretary said to check back after lunch." Remus nodded and picked idly at the sandwich Emmeline had gotten for him to eat. "Should we tell Dumbledore, do you think?"

"Of course," Sirius said. "He wants to know about every odd thing that happens at the Ministry."

"Oh, Sirius, I've been meaning to ask you if your Aurors found anything on Greyback and his pack," Remus said.

The Head Auror shook his head. "Not a bloody sign anywhere. Honestly, it's like Voldemort and all his followers just disappeared of the face of the earth."

"Which means we should be ready for something really bad to happen," Emmeline said quietly. The wizards nodded darkly. "Wonder what he's up to..."

"I was wondering that myself," Remus muttered. "As much as I'd love it to happen, Voldemort isn't just going to stop. It seems like he's trying to get our guard down, make us think we're safe."

"Or maybe he's just trying a new approach," Sirius said. "I think we've made it clear that we're not going to let him scare us into submission. What he's done so far is terrible, yes, but he's ruthless, we've know that for more than twenty years..."

"Well, there's an Order meeting on Wednesday. Maybe Dumbledore can shed some light on all this," Emmeline said.

Remus shook his head. "Dumbledore isn't going to be there." Sirius and Emmeline raised their eyebrows. "I thought I'd told you... Anyway, he owled and asked me to lead the meeting. I've got to go to the school tomorrow to pick up a few things from him."

"Why you?" Sirius asked. "Not that I don't think wouldn't be excellent, I just thought he'd have McGonagall or Mad-Eye do it."

"Don't know," Remus said, shrugging. "He asked, I accepted. End of story."

"Did he mention _why_ he wouldn't be there?" Emmeline asked.

"No, but he may tell me tomorrow. I assume it's something he'd rather not put into writing."

Sirius finished his lunch and sat back in his chair. "On a lighter note, I called Naomi on the mirrors before lunch, and she and Harry seem to be getting along."

"Good." Remus smiled. "I figured they would, once Harry got to know her a little." He glanced at his watch. "I should be getting back to work."

"Do you plan on eating?" Emmeline asked, looking at the still-whole sandwich in front of her husband.

"Not really hungry," Remus muttered, kissing her cheek. "See you two after work."

Sirius and Emmeline watched him leave the cafeteria in a hurry. "What's gotten into him?" Sirius asked.

Emmeline shook her head. "I don't know... But I should get back too. See you tonight."

* * *

The next afternoon, Remus walked through the deserted halls of Hogwarts on the way to the Headmaster's office. He nodded hello to Nearly Headless Nick and a few of the portraits as he passed, and finally found himself standing outside the stone gargoyles guarding the spiral staircase that would take him to Dumbledore. "Mars bar," Remus said. The gargoyles sprung aside, revealing the staircase. Remus stepped on it and it began to ascend, stopping before the oak door with the griffin-shaped doorknocker.

"Come in," called the voice of his mentor after he knocked twice. Remus opened the door and entered the office, smiling his greeting to Dumbledore. "Ah, Remus, please, have a seat."

Remus obliged and accepted the cup of tea the older wizard handed him. "How are things, Albus?" he asked once Dumbledore took a seat once more with a sigh.

"Very well, Remus, thank you. And you?"

"Not too horribly. I assume you heard about what happened in Emmeline's office the night before last."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Indeed I have. Madam Bones contacted me shortly after Emmeline reported it to her. There are no leads as of yet?"

"No, sir," Remus replied, taking a sip of tea. "Sirius is still investigating, but he doesn't really know where to begin. Emmeline alerted most of the families whose files were stolen and encouraged them to put alarms and passwords on their fireplaces."

"A very wise move," Dumbledore said approvingly. "On a more personal note, how is Naomi fairing?"

"She's doing all right. She's getting to the point of her pregnancy where she'll eat anything and everything, and has Sirius awake at all hours of the night to fetch her the oddest combinations I'd ever heard of eating." Remus chuckled. "I think it's safe to say she's looking forward to the end of this, as is Sirius, for obvious reasons."

Dumbledore smiled. "I still find it hard to believe that Sirius Black will be a father in just three short months."

"As do I," Remus admitted. "But I think he'll do an excellent job. He's already rather excited."

"Judging by how well Harry has grown up, I agree. And, of course, I give credit to you, as well." Dumbledore inclined his head to Remus. "How is Harry coping with all of this, by the way?"

"As far as I can tell, he's coping just fine. He and Sirius had a long chat before mine and Emmeline's wedding, and since then Harry has been very supportive. Or at least, he isn't showing any signs of anything to the contrary."

"It is quite difficult for an only child to suddenly not be," Dumbledore said. "Why, I remember when my brother Aberforth was born. I grew so envious that my mother and father were so busy doting on him and not me that I actually ran away to our backyard where I'd built a tree fort. Of course, my escapade only lasted a mere two hours before Mother called me back in for hot chocolate, but there you have it."

Remus laughed. "Well, I don't think Harry will react in quite that way, but he's had a few anxieties. He's never been the most secure of children—and I understand why, of course; I just wish there was something I could do to alleviate his worries."

Dumbledore smiled. "Harry has led an interesting life," he agreed. "But for the last ten years, I believe that not only his life, but yours and Sirius' as well, have been greatly benefited."

"That they have, Albus." Remus smiled into his tea, remembering the day he'd come to Hogwarts to tell the Headmaster about an odd dream he'd had involving Sirius, Lily and James, and Peter Pettigrew. "I don't know that I've ever thanked you for believing me," he said quietly. "If you hadn't, Sirius would probably still be in Azkaban, and our lives would be no better than they were back then."

"There is no need to thank me, Remus. I should thank you for trusting me enough to bring your concerns to me. I cannot imagine how hard it must have been to realize the truth those years ago—it was quite a gamble; dreams can be misleading at times."

Remus nodded.

"But you are here for another reason, I believe," Dumbledore said a few moments later, after they'd both relived the days following Sirius' release from Azkaban. "I have a few notes I'd like you to go over with the rest of the Order on Wednesday night. Nothing too complicated, since Voldemort and his Death Eaters have been oddly silent over the last few months. Just a bit of catching up on who is doing what and so forth."

Remus nodded again. "Do you have any thoughts on why Voldemort has just... stopped?"

"None at all," Dumbledore replied, his eyes lacking the brilliant twinkle they usually held. "Severus left the castle just after term ended, and I've yet to hear from him." Remus furrowed his brow in confusion. He'd been under the impression that Snape had been at the school—the wizard was supposed to have made his last few batches of Wolfsbane... "I've asked Horace to prepare your potions, if that is satisfactory for you, of course. Severus had one last batch that needed a bit more heating before it could be taken to you, and I believed myself quite capable of that."

"That's fine, sir," Remus said, another thought crossing his mind. "You haven't heard from Snape at all?"

"I have not. If he has not contacted me by the end of the week, I believe I will make a trip to his home; it is not like him not to owl at least once a week over summer holidays."

"Do you think something's happened to him?"

The headmaster sighed. "I do not know, Remus. It is possible, of course, but considering the lack of activity from the other side... Well, we will just have to wait and see, as they say. Though in my old age, I find myself becoming more and more impatient."

"You'll let us know if you hear anything?"

"Of course. Though, I was under the impression that, after what occurred with Emmeline's eldest brother, you were not too bothered of the comings and goings of Severus Snape."

"I'm not," Remus admitted. "But he is an asset to the Order." _Even if he's just an ass to the rest of us,_ he added silently. "And I would rather not see our last tie to Voldemort's plans lost."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "And I do appreciate what little faith you have in Severus. I understand that you shall never be the best of friends after all that's happened between you, him, and your friends in school, but it is important to understand the difference between childhood bickering and what we are trying to achieve." The headmaster sighed.

"There is another piece of business I should like to discuss with you, Remus. You of course remember the conversation we had some months ago, about Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes?" Remus nodded and sat up straighter in his chair. "I believe I've located another recently, and will be leaving the school this evening to investigate. I will not tell you where, lest something were to happen to me, and you were to be questioned about it. But there is something I would like you to do for me, if you are so inclined."

Remus nodded. "Of course, sir." It wasn't often that one refused to do something for Albus Dumbledore. And Remus had never refused the Headmaster a favor—the old wizard had done so much for him in his life, it was the least he could do in repayment.

"I would like you to research some information for me." Dumbledore reached into a desk drawer and retrieved a scroll sealed in red wax. "You will find all you need for your search in this scroll. Whatever you discover will be beneficial to my own search for the remaining Horcruxes."

Remus took the scroll and examined the wax seal—there seemed to be some sort of animal on it—a badger perhaps. "I'll do my best, Albus."

Again, the Headmaster inclined his head. "That is all I've ever asked of you, my boy. Now, I am sure you are eager to return home. I will contact you when I return from my journey, to see how you've faired."

"Please do, sir. And have a safe trip."

"I will also do my best, Remus."

* * *

In the library a few nights later, Sirius sat on the sofa with Naomi's head resting in his lap while she took an after-dinner nap. Harry and Emmeline were playing a game of chess, and Remus was somewhere behind them, working for a change. Since the day of the Order meeting, he'd been researching something, and he wouldn't tell anybody what. He'd even gone so far as to charm the books and scrolls he used so that only he could see what was written on them. Sirius glanced at him every so often and always found his brow furrowed, a quill held over a long sheet of parchment. A few times, the werewolf's lips moved as he read, but Sirius could never make out what it was he was saying. Emmeline was starting to get rather annoyed with him—not even she was privy to the information Remus searched for. He hadn't stopped to eat and only went to bed when his wife threatened to lock their bedroom door and force him to sleep in the library.

"Checkmate," Emmeline said happily as her black knight captured Harry's white queen. "Good game, Harry."

Harry didn't reply; he was too busy trying to figure out how he'd been beaten.

Emmeline chuckled at the look on his face and asked the room in general if anyone wanted a drink. "I'll take a cup of tea if you're making it," Sirius said, running his hands through his wife's long blonde hair.

"Butterbeer, please," Harry muttered.

She nodded and looked over to Remus. He obviously hadn't heard a word she'd said. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "He can get something himself, then."

When she left the library, Harry looked up at Sirius. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked quietly.

Sirius shrugged, his hand moving from Naomi's hair to her swollen belly, rubbing it softly while she slept on. "You've seen how he's been for the last couple days. He won't talk to anybody, won't eat or sleep... I'm surprised he's even made it to work on time."

Harry started to reply, but a quiet whimper from Naomi cut him off. Sirius looked down at her and found her face looking as though she was in pain. "Naomi," he whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. "Naomi, wake—"

Naomi's eyes snapped open and she drew in a sharp, deep breath. She blinked a few tears from her eyes and Sirius helped her sit up. "Are you all right?" he asked, startled. "You're not having the baby already, are you?"

She sniffed a bit and shook her head. "No, I'm fine... I just..." She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "I think I finally know how I got away from Voldemort in December."

Sirius blinked in surprise. "What?"

She nodded slowly and looked from Harry to Sirius. "Peter helped me..." Silence met her admission. "It sounds odd, I know, but..." she trailed off, shaking her head again.

"When you say Peter," Sirius began carefully, "are you talking about Peter _Pettigrew_? The man who got the _Dementor's Kiss_?" She nodded. "I think you've eaten too many pickles and mayonnaise, dear."

Naomi glared at him. "I'm not delusional, idiot."

"No need for name calling, love," Sirius said. Emmeline reentered the library and passed the drinks around while Naomi told them about her dream.

"It started out all fuzzy," she began quietly, finding comfort in Sirius' arms, "but sharpened, and I could see myself in Peter's quarters, on the floor, bleeding from everywhere... He didn't say anything, but picked me up and put me in his cot, and covered me with a blanket so that no one could see me if they checked. He sat on the edge closest to the door, rocking back and forth, like he usually does. He did that for hours before he picked me up again and took me down a few corridors to another room where I Apparated to Hogwarts."

The other three stared at her, their mouths open a bit. "Maybe he was under Imperius," Sirius muttered uneasily.

Naomi shook her head. "I don't think he was. I never told any of you this, but I used to visit him regularly. There were a few times when I swear he recognized me. He never said anything—I don't know that he even could—but there was a... a flash... of something behind his eyes."

"There was a study," Remus said quietly, causing them all to jump a bit, "on Dementor's Kiss victims done years and years ago. The wizard conducting the study was trying to test a theory he'd heard about a victim's ability to regain some part of their soul. All of his findings were dismissed when it was discovered that he was certifiably insane. But from what I've read of his studies, he put the victims under the Imperius Curse—this was before it was named an Unforgivable— for long periods of time, and eventually, though they weren't cured, they could recognize things, like people."

"I read that book—well, parts of it," Naomi said. "I'd thought about that after the first time Peter recognized me..."

"How'd he react when he recognized you?" Emmeline asked.

Naomi touched the side of her face with her whole palm. "He touched me, and I held his hand—that was when I saw the flash in his eyes."

"How powerful a wizard would it take to do something like that, though?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus sighed. "Well, the wizard who received the Kiss has no powers, or at least he's not supposed to. If we're going by this study, then whoever performed the Imperius Curse on Wormtail would have to be very powerful."

"Malfoy," Naomi muttered. They all looked at her. "Lucius Malfoy was in charge of Peter... Whenever Peter left his quarters, Malfoy had him under his control."

"And as often as I try to deny it," Sirius said resignedly, "Lucius Malfoy is a very powerful wizard."

Remus nodded. "Precisely."

"So what you're saying is that it's possible Wormtail would be in Voldemort's castle right now, trying to regain... What, exactly?"

"His sense of self?" Remus said unsurely. "There was only ever one study of this, like I said, and the wizard died in St. Mungo's ten years ago. And I've never heard firsthand of this type of thing happening."

"Why can't we all just live normal lives where things stay the way they should, and things out of the ordinary don't occur every bloody day?" Sirius asked wearily.

Remus grinned at his best friend. "What kind of life would that be? We'd all go stir-crazy without all of the strange things that happen to us."

"If our lives were normal and uneventful, I'd be married to this git," Naomi said, gesturing over her shoulder at Remus.

"Not if I had anything to do with it," Emmeline muttered with a grin.

Naomi turned to her. "You would have stolen my husband?" she asked, her lips twitching.

"In a heartbeat," Emmeline said without hesitation, smiling mischievously. Naomi rolled her eyes and leaned against Sirius. "Besides," Emmeline continued. "You've got Sirius. I got the good-looking one."

"Oy," Sirius said indignantly. "I am much better looking than Remus."

"Maybe in your dreams." Harry grinned.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. "At least I never had to hide out in Severus Snape's pocket. I do hope you took a very long shower after that, by the way."

"Three hours," Harry assured him. "Scalding hot, to sterilize me. I was wondering how long it would take you to start harassing me about that."

Remus finally decided to abandon his books and join them. He sat beside Emmeline on her armchair and pulled her against him. She stiffened at first, still looking rather annoyed at him, but when he started rubbing his hands up and down her arms, her irritation seemed to melt. "Honestly, I'm still surprised that plan worked. There were so many things that could have gone terribly wrong."

"But they didn't," Sirius said, looking proudly at Harry. "Our boy kept his head and did his job, and everything turned out excellent. How's Ron feeling, anyway?"

"Good," Harry said, nodding. "He still has nightmares every so often, but he's fine. And Pomfrey stopped making him take all those potions before term ended."

Naomi shook her head. "What I still don't understand is why Voldemort let him off so easily. It's not in his nature to be so hospitable to his hostages, or his followers for that matter." Sirius hugged her tighter to him as she shivered a little.

Remus shrugged. "We'll probably never know. Maybe he was spacing out Ron's injuries so he could make a large spectacle out of killing him when they captured Harry."

"There's a cheerful thought, Moony," Sirius muttered sarcastically. "That's almost as brilliant as Wormtail getting his soul back."

"Well, we don't know if Peter's got his soul back," Naomi said, "but I do know he helped me."

"And that's creepy in itself."

The two couples and Harry sat in silence for a few minutes before Remus cleared his throat. "Is anybody in the mood for ice cream?" he asked quietly. The others accepted the offer eagerly—Naomi only after the promise of peanut butter and cornflake topping—and they made their way to the kitchen. Though Peter Pettigrew remained in the back of their minds, they'd come to a silent, mutual agreement not to discuss him anymore. Instead, they mused teasingly about how much of a terror Sirius and Naomi's daughter would be when she was born, just three short months from now.

* * *

The following Saturday morning started out as normally as possible. Naomi had breakfast, and thirty minutes later fought her way to the bathroom to get sick again. Sirius held her hair, rubbed her back, and whispered soothing words to her, even though she was cursing his very being for "doing this to her." Harry and Remus were in the library working on some of Harry's summer coursework, particularly the assignments McGonagall had given him. The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was the sudden bout of flu Emmeline seemed to have caught—or at least Remus figured it was the flu. Not long after lunch, her eyes had widened, she clenched her stomach, and ran full force to the bathroom on the second landing. Afterwards, she'd said she was fine, maybe the turkey sandwich she'd eaten was bad... But Naomi and Sirius exchanged a smile, musing that it'd been nothing Emmeline had eaten.

When Naomi entered the library and told Remus his wife was sick again later in the evening, he'd paled, but something akin to hope had shined in his eyes. Little things from over the last week or so floated through his mind, like her being irritated with him one minute, but kissing him the next. "You don't think she's..." he whispered to Naomi as he made his way out of the library.

Naomi smiled and shrugged. "Maybe you should go find out," she said mysteriously.

Remus swallowed and nodded, going down the hall to the bathroom. He knew it was possible that he was getting his hopes up for nothing—just because a woman was sick and easily irritable, it didn't mean she was pregnant. And it wasn't like they'd been _trying _for children so early in their marriage; though, he definitely wouldn't be upset if it'd happened. In fact, they'd probably hear his screams of joy all the way in France.

"Emmeline?" he called, knocking on the bathroom door. "I'm coming in..." He turned the knob and found his wife sitting against the bathtub with her knees pulled to her chest, her face still flushed from being sick. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling beside her and moving a strand of hair to tuck behind her ear.

She nodded. "Sirius and Naomi think I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

"I know," he responded. "Have you done a test yet?"

She shook her head. "I wanted you to be with me when I did it."

He sighed shakily and sat down cross-legged in front of her. "What are we waiting for then?" he whispered, trying to smile—he only managed a nervous sort of grimace.

She bit her lip, nodding, and picked up her wand, which lay beside her on the floor. Glancing at Remus, she pointed the wand at her stomach, muttered a Pregnancy Revelation spell, and waited. Remus held his breath without meaning to as he watched the tip of the wand change colors—red, gold, green, purple, pink—before finally settling on blue. Remus felt his eyes widen and was quite relieved he was sitting, or else he would have collapsed.

"Oh my god," Emmeline whispered, staring at her wand. She looked up at Remus, a large smile growing on her face. The werewolf had tears in his eyes, unable to react in any other way but by leaning over and thoroughly kissing his wife. Some long minutes later, they pulled back, both of their faces wet with tears.

"You're pregnant," he whispered over and over as he pulled her into his lap. He bent his head, lifted her shirt, and kissed her belly. "We're going to have a baby…"

They sat there for nearly an hour until Sirius came searching for them. Very reluctantly, Remus and Emmeline separated and stood, still smiling widely, going to the door. Sirius raised an eyebrow at their beaming, tearful faces. Neither of them said a word, but the brilliant Auror seemed to come to his own conclusion. "Well, it's about bloody time," he said, repeating his words from the night they'd told him they'd gotten engaged, thumping Remus on the back. Grinning widely, he turned back towards the hallway where, when Remus stuck his head out to look, Naomi and Harry were watching eagerly.

Sirius cleared his throat importantly. "Minerva McGonagall will be very horrified to hear that the Marauders will be returning to Hogwarts in eleven years time." Harry and Naomi cheered loudly, causing Sirius' mother to begin shrieking profanity. Nobody paid attention as they ushered Remus and Emmeline to the kitchen for a celebratory dinner.


	3. Three

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Three_

"I'm fat."

"Sorry?"

"Look at me, I'm a complete cow."

Sirius finished pulling his robes over his head and looked across the room, where Naomi stood before a full-length mirror, staring at her reflection in complete disgust. He sighed, trying not to smile, and moved to stand behind her, wrapping her in his arms. "You are not fat," he murmured, kissing her neck.

"Yes, I am!" she cried. "I can't even see my bloody feet anymore!"

Sirius looked down at her mismatched-socked feet. "Well, I can assure you they are still there." Naomi glared at him through the mirror. "Naomi, you're seven months pregnant—"

"So you agree that I'm fat?"

"I didn't say that," he said patiently. "Lily was loads bigger than this when she was pregnant with Harry. Compared to her, I'd say you're quite small." He knew for a fact this wasn't true—Lily Potter, compared to other pregnant witches he'd seen, had been rather petite all throughout her pregnancy, but he was trying to make his wife feel better.

"You're such a liar," she said, trying to pull away from him. "I'm fat, I'm ugly, and it's all your fault."

Sirius' eyes widened. "How could it possibly be my fault?"

"It takes two to tango, _darling_," she said sarcastically. "I sure as hell didn't get like this on my own."

Though he was highly tempted, Sirius resisted the urge to beat his head against the nearest wall. "Naomi," he said calmly, "you are more beautiful than the day I met you."

"What, when we were five?"

"Yes, you were quite stunning in that red dress with the bow around the middle that your mum made you wear." She finally smiled a little. "You are positively radiant, and everyday that goes by, you grow even more so."

"You're sucking up, aren't you?" she muttered, leaning back into his embrace.

"Well, yes, but it's all true. You're the most beautiful woman in my world, and I love you more than anything; even if I can't wrap my arms completely around you anymore. Ow!" he yelped when his wife elbowed him. But when she turned around, she was smiling, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a long kiss.

Some minutes later, they were forced apart when Naomi jumped in surprise. "What is it?" Sirius asked, startled, as she put her hands on her stomach.

Naomi smiled and looked up at him. "She kicked," she whispered. Sirius smiled back. It wasn't the first time their baby had moved, but every time it happened, Sirius became rather excited. He placed a hand on Naomi's belly, just beside hers, and waited. Sure enough, a few moments later, the baby kicked again.

Unfortunately, he couldn't stay there all day (as much as he wanted to); he had to be at work soon and in a meeting with the Minister an hour later. He kissed his wife again, and went to his knees to kiss her belly before leaving their bedroom for the kitchen and the fireplace.

* * *

Down the hall, the Lupins were having a different problem that morning. Neither of them had even gotten out of bed yet; though it wasn't for lack of trying on Emmeline's part—she found it rather difficult to move when her husband's head was resting on her exposed stomach, which he kissed every few seconds.

It had been nearly a month since Emmeline and Remus found out they were going to have a baby, and the wizard still hadn't gotten used to the idea. They'd gone for Emmeline's first check-up with a medi-witch a few weeks earlier and found out that Emmeline was six weeks along when she'd done the pregnancy spell. So far, everything was going perfectly—both Emmeline and the baby were completely healthy. It was still too early to tell if the baby would inherit Remus' Lycanthropy, but the couple didn't let that worry them—well, Emmeline didn't let it worry her and Remus just kept his worries to himself.

"Remus, we've got to get ready for work," Emmeline said, running her fingers through his hair. Remus moaned in response. "We can't be late..."

"Let's owl in sick," he said suddenly, lifting his head for the first time in an hour. "Just for today... Then we can lie here together all day."

Emmeline rolled her eyes, smiling. "We can't do that," she said, though the thought was quite appealing. "We're already taking half a day tomorrow to see the Healer. What kind of Ministry heads would we be if we skived off work?"

"The kind who are very comfortable in their bed." Remus grinned. "Come on, just this once... We can tell them you've got morning sickness and I'm staying home to take care of you."

"Oh, so you come out to be the supportive husband, while everyone tries to sympathize with me?"

Remus shrugged. "Why not?"

"You know, I think you've spent way too much time with Sirius. Even he doesn't skive off work."

"He would if he wasn't so worried about what Dawlish and Scrimgeour would do in his absence. Is that a yes?"

Emmeline sighed, still smiling. "Go write the bloody letter," she muttered. Remus' grin widened as he moved up to kiss her. "But you owe me," she said against his lips. "Breakfast in bed would be adequate compensation."

He winked and pushed himself off the bed. "Consider it done. I'll be back; don't move."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Around lunchtime, Harry finally stumbled out of bed and down to the kitchen, finding it surprisingly full for a weekday afternoon. Remus, Emmeline, and Naomi were still in their pajamas, reading different bits of the newspaper, and munching on sandwiches. Rather than question why Remus and Emmeline weren't at work, Harry plopped down in a chair and grabbed a sandwich from the nearest plate.

"Afternoon, Harry," Remus said from behind his section of the paper. "Late night?"

Harry shrugged. "Couldn't get to sleep until three in the morning." He yawned. "So I started reading those books Emmeline loaned me."

"Oh, you're reading the _Chronicles of Narnia_ finally?" the witch asked, looking pleased. "Are you enjoying them?"

"Yeah, they're pretty good so far. I'd love to have a wardrobe that went to a secret world," Harry said.

"Didn't Sirius once try to tell you that my closet led to Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Remus asked, grinning.

Harry scowled at the memory. "It was Zonko's, and I'm pretty sure I've still got the mark on my head from where I hit the wall."

Naomi raised her eyebrows. "And this is the father of my child we're talking about... Smashing," she said flatly. "Anything else I should know about Harry's childhood traumas caused by Sirius?"

"Would you like me to make you out a list?" Remus asked, still grinning. Naomi glared at him. "Sirius will make a fine father, Naomi. He was always really good with Harry, unless they had a prank war going on, of course. And if I remember correctly, he was the only one who could get Harry to stop crying for about a month after he was born."

Naomi smiled. "I remember that. James was devastated, because he thought Harry didn't like him."

"He actually thought that?" Harry asked, surprised.

Remus nodded. "He was wrong, of course; the only reason you warmed up to Sirius so quickly was because he could turn into a big, fluffy doggy—you used to love that."

"Lily and James used to bring you to Order meetings," Emmeline recalled. "You were always so well behaved, never cried or fussed. Everybody loved you."

"Oh, and you loved Dumbledore's beard." Naomi grinned. "He used to hold you and you'd tug on it. Sirius said you were trying to see if it was real or not."

Harry laughed. He started to ask another question, but the Weasley family owl, Errol, flew down the fireplace and crash-landed in a plate of sandwiches. Emmeline quickly picked him up to make sure he was all right while Harry opened the letter, which was addressed to him.

"Everything okay?" Remus asked, watching Emmeline smooth Errol's feathers.

"Yeah," Harry said when he'd reached the bottom of the letter. "Ron and Hermione are going to take their Apparition tests tomorrow. They want to know if I can go along. Afterwards, they're going out to London for the day with Charlie and Tonks."

"I don't mind," Remus said. "So long as Charlie and Tonks are there... You're old enough to go out for a day on the town, I think." He shook his head. "I can't believe you'll be _seventeen_ in just a week. Where's the time gone?"

"It had to happen sometime, Remus mate," Harry said bracingly, thumping his beloved guardian on the back. "I'm going write Ron. I'll send Hedwig so Errol can get some rest." The owl hooted gratefully and Emmeline conjured a bowl of water for him.

Remus turned to watch Harry leave before turning back to the witches. "It seems like just yesterday we were taking him from the Dursleys, and in a week, he'll be legally allowed to go out on his own and perform magic without special permission from the Ministry," he said sadly. "It doesn't seem like he's had much of a childhood, what with everything that's happened to him."

"But he's grown up beautifully," Naomi said. "He's everything James and Lily wanted him to be, and then some."

Remus nodded. "I know. I only wish he'd had more of a chance to have fun, to be a kid. He's had to worry about being attacked by Death Eaters and Voldemort for most of his Hogwarts career. He deserves to have what we had in school, you know? Not having this misery looming over his head all the time..."

"Harry's had a great life, Remus," Emmeline said, squeezing his hand. "He's had you and Sirius—you two have given him chances he never would have had if he'd stayed with his relatives. And you make it sound like his life is over; he's still got a year left of Hogwarts, and then who knows what will happen..."

"That's what worries me," Remus said quietly, staring at the table pensively. "The prophecy says he has to defeat Voldemort, or Voldemort will defeat him. I know which outcome I want, but I won't necessarily get my wish."

"Don't say things like that," Naomi scolded him. "Harry is meant to do this, and he will. It will take time, but Voldemort will be defeated for good."

"But if something was to happen, and this _Final Battle_ is tomorrow, Harry isn't ready for that," Remus argued. "We should have prepared him earlier, but we didn't—we were too preoccupied with pretending the prophecy didn't exist."

"When the time comes," Emmeline said quietly, "Harry will be ready. That boy is very powerful and skilled. Look how quickly he caught onto Occlumency. I've been in his mind, I've seen what he can do. If he wanted to, Harry could take Voldemort down right now. I wouldn't recommend it, but he could."

Remus sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I want this war to be over. I want my child, and your daughter, Naomi, to grow up not having to know what it is to have to hide or else be killed. But I don't want it if it will cost us Harry. He's like a son to me, and I won't let anything happen to him."

"Harry will be okay," Naomi promised. "We just have to have a little faith in him..."

* * *

Remus came to a decision that afternoon to increase Harry's defense lessons. He Vanished all the furniture in the Black family library and, with Emmeline and Naomi's suggestions, setup a sort of obstacle course. He'd wanted to replicate the final exam he'd given his third years during his last year teaching at Hogwarts, but his wife wasn't too keen on the idea of having Hinkypunks loose in the house. He had, however, found a rather nasty boggart in one of the spare bedrooms, and though he mostly wanted to use it to help train Harry, he had to admit he was very curious about what the boy was most afraid of. Three years ago, Harry's boggart had been his guardians' deaths, but had it changed over the years?

Remus knew what _his_ boggart would be—he didn't even have to think hard about it. Over the last month, since he and Emmeline found out that they were going to be parents, Remus had started having a recurring dream. During the dream, which was always on a full moon after the baby was born, Moony breaks out of the library and attacks Emmeline and the baby. More than once, he'd woken in a cold sweat mixed with warm tears, and he'd had to get out of bed before his shaking woke his wife. He never told anybody about the dreams, but he often lost sleep sitting in the library, brooding as if he'd damned his wife and child by getting involved with Emmeline in the first place. There were nights when he thought himself quite selfish for putting her in such a dangerous position month after month, and now they were having a baby, who had no choice of who its father was. Emmeline would only tell him he was overreacting, and that she loved him more than anything—he hadn't condemned her to anything.

But what if she was wrong? What if one of these months he really did lose control of himself, break out of the library and kill her?

"Remus?" Harry said from the door of the library. "Are you all right? You're shaking..."

Remus snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder. The older wizard wiped the sweat from his face and turned to his boy. "I'm fine," he said very hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "Just lost in my thoughts.." Before Harry could do more than look concerned, Remus snapped out of his dark mood and fell into his brisk, professor tone. "Wand out, Harry. I'm going to turn out the lights, and you're going to fight your way across the room using any spell that comes to your mind. The targets are programmed to fight back, but will be destroyed by one, particular spell—you've got to figure out what that spell is for each target. You will get hints along the way. I'm going to stay in the room in case you get into trouble—I don't think you will, but you never really know. When you're ready, let me know. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head. Remus nodded, backing up to close the library doors. With a wave of his wand, the lights went out, the shutters were drawn across the windows, and the room fell into complete darkness. Remus could hear his charmed targets moving into position. "_Lumos_," Harry murmured. Remus gave him the go-ahead and he was off. Once Harry reached the boggart at the end, a spotlight would shine so that both Harry and Remus could see what was happening, and if Harry froze, Remus would be able help him.

Wandfire told Remus that Harry had met the first moving target—it was a life-size replica of a Death Eater. After a simple Disarming Spell, there was a _pop_ signaling the Death Eater had been destroyed, and Harry moved on. The targets increased in difficulty as he went on. Harry cursed loudly as another Death Eater target jumped out at him. This target returned spells just as quickly as Harry shot them. It took a little longer this time, but after the fifth attempt, Harry figured out that a Jelly-Legs Jinx was what it took to get rid of it.

Twenty minutes into the course, Remus was ready to jump in and banish all the targets—one of them had hit Harry with a Cutting Hex, which Remus didn't remember spelling it to do. But Harry kept on, calling out that he wasn't bleeding too badly. Finally, he made it to the far end of the library, and a spotlight shone brightly on the trunk. When Harry came into close range of it, the lid popped open, and a cloud of smoke rose out and formed into the strangest boggart Remus had ever laid eyes on.

It wasn't often that a boggart could manifest itself into a full scene, but this one managed it. Remus, Sirius, and Harry were all in what looked to be a nursery. The older wizards were holding what Remus assumed were their children while Harry looked on with a longing expression.

The boggart-Sirius turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow. "You're still here?" he asked harshly. "Haven't you realized by now that we've got what we want? We don't need you here. All you ever were was a liability..."

It took Remus a few minutes to get over the shock of what he was witnessing to realize Harry, too, seemed very surprised, and obviously couldn't get rid of it on his own. Remus stepped in front of Harry and didn't even give the boggart a chance to change before firmly saying, "_Riddikulus!_" The nursery scene shattered into tiny pieces and faded into nothing, leaving the two wizards in darkness as the spotlight went out. They remained in the stunned, silent darkness for a few minutes, until Remus could neutralize the look on his face. Once he thought he'd succeeded, he waved his wand again and filled the room with light. The werewolf looked over at Harry, who was carefully avoiding his eyes.

"Harry?" he said tentatively. "Do you want to talk?"

Harry shook his head hard, his black hair going in all directions. "No, I'm fine," he said firmly. "Actually, I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to go have a lie down. Thanks for the training session." And before Remus could do anything to stop him, Harry had left the room.

* * *

"He saw _what_?" Sirius said incredulously later that night when Remus told him about Harry's training session.

Remus nodded. "I was just as surprised, Sirius. I've never heard him mention anything like that. Have you?"

Sirius sighed. "Yes. The day I told him about the baby... I thought he'd gotten over it, though. He was upset, but hasn't said anything else to me about it..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I still don't understand how he could be afraid of something like that. He knows we'd never do that to him..."

"It's something that goes through every kid's mind when there's a baby on the way," Emmeline said. "My brother Thomas was the baby of the family until I came along, and he told me once that he was afraid our parents were going to forget about him."

"But Thomas was, what, three when you were born? Harry's going on seventeen, and we've never given him any reason to think we'd just abandon him once the babies were born. Have we?" Sirius added, suddenly uncertain.

Naomi shook her head. "I don't think you have," she said quietly. "You know, it's possible he's still having flashbacks from living with Vernon and Petunia. From what you've told me, if they'd had the chance to dump him off somewhere, they would have. And fear of rejection isn't something that just goes away on its own. Harry trusts you two with his life, and he loves you more than anything. But something that's happened this year—whether it was the weddings or the babies—could have triggered that fear, and it's come back."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "What, are you a child psychologist now?"

"No, but I'm a soon-to-be mother, and we just know these things."

"Right," Sirius said. "So what do we do now? We can't just let Harry go on thinking we don't want him around."

"Someone needs to talk to him obviously," Remus said. "But I'm not sure if it should be you or me, Padfoot. He'll just lock himself up like he does when he's embarrassed or ashamed about something."

"Do you want me to go?" Emmeline asked.

Remus turned to look at her. "Please?"

Emmeline smiled. "Of course. I'll be back," she said, standing.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, staring at his bare feet, wondering how, of all things he should be afraid of, his Boggart turned out to be what it did. He'd told Ginny months ago of his fears, and blurted them out to Sirius not long after that, but he'd thought that fear was long since taken care of. But it was obviously still in there somewhere. And it only made Harry feel worse that Remus had been there to see it. The older wizard must think him totally childish to be so insecure about something he knew would never happen. And of course Remus would tell Sirius the moment the Auror returned home from work. How would Harry be able to look at either of his guardians in the eye again?

He sighed loudly at the knock on his door, already knowing it was one of his guardians—or maybe both—coming to assure him he'd never be left out of their lives, and he had nothing to worry about. And once they finished their little speech, Harry would hug them and everything would turn out just fine. That was how every other problem had been taken care of, anyway.

"Come in," Harry called out reluctantly. His eyebrows rose of their own accord as Emmeline entered his room with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Hey, you," she said quietly, setting the tray on Harry's desk and bringing the cups and plate over to his bed before sitting down beside him.

"So," the witch began, looking around the room. She noticed that Harry's stuffed stag had gotten a place of honor atop his wardrobe—the toy's hazel eyes seemed to overlook the entire room. "Do you feel like talking?"

"What would you do if I said no?" Harry asked flatly, looking back down to his feet.

"I'd sit here, drink my tea, and eat my chocolate and peanut butter biscuits until you changed your mind."

The comment seemed to surprise Harry into smiling a bit. "Remus told everyone about my boggart, then?"

Emmeline nodded solemnly. "Only because he's worried about you, though; he doesn't want to embarrass you."

Harry shrugged. "There isn't anything to worry about," he muttered. "I know I sound like Sirius when I say that, but honestly, I don't know where that boggart came from."

Emmeline watched him thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, if you'd once feared what you saw in your boggart, whether it was last week, or years ago, a boggart won't change until a new fear takes over."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Do you want to know what my boggart was until I was about twenty-five?" Harry nodded, trying not to seem eager to hear what she feared most. "From the time I was twelve on, whenever I found a boggart, it always turned into a werewolf."

Harry's eyes widened. "You're kidding!" he exclaimed.

"Nope," she said. "See, my father was killed by a werewolf before my second year at Hogwarts and I'd seen the attack. Since then, I've been able to see thestrals, and for many years, I had a horrible fear of werewolves."

"What changed it?"

"Well, I'd like to say Remus changed my mind about werewolves, but that would be a lie." She smiled a little. "It was all an accident really... See, I had a really good friend after Hogwarts named David Withers. We never dated or anything, but we were very close. In the five years that I'd known him, I never once noticed how ill he always looked—he'd told me once that he had a terminal illness, and eventually, he would die from it. So I tried to make whatever years he had left the best he'd ever had.

"One night, I got an owl from Hestia Jones, who was doing her Healer training at the time. She'd said David had been brought in, and she didn't know how much longer he had. I got to the hospital and Hestia led me down the corridors to the Lycanthropy ward. I thought maybe he'd been bitten by a werewolf that night, but it hadn't even been a full moon. He finally told me that he'd been a werewolf all his life—he'd been born one; both his parents were werewolves too."

"What happened?"

"I was in shock, obviously. I thought I'd known everything about him. He said he'd understand if I left him to die alone, but he wanted to tell me that I'd helped him feel normal for the first time in his life." Emmeline's voice broke a little. Hesitantly and awkwardly, Harry reached over and held her hand, making her smile through the tears that filled her eyes. "That night," she went on, "I realized that even though my best friend in the world was a werewolf, one of the beasts that killed my father, it didn't change all the good times we'd had together. He was still the man who'd make me a cup of tea half-filled with firewhiskey to calm me down after a fight with a boyfriend, and then give me a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream while we talked about ways to torture said boyfriend.

"A few weeks after David's funeral, I found a boggart in my basement. I'd been so surprised that it had changed that I didn't even register what it had changed to until later—I just laughed in relief that I'd gotten over my fear of werewolves."

Harry wasn't sure how Emmeline's story was supposed to help him with his current situation, but it had gotten his mind off his own boggart for a bit. "Does Remus know about all that?"

Emmeline nodded. "While we were in Italy for our honeymoon, we stayed up until sunrise one morning, just talking about everything—our fears, our goals, what we wanted for our future, that kind of stuff."

Harry nodded pensively and sighed. "After you and Remus told everyone you were moving your wedding up a few months, I started to get afraid that I'd be left out of everything. I spent most of my life with just Sirius and Remus, and in less than a year, I felt like I was losing them. Please, don't get me wrong, Emmeline. I like you a lot, and Naomi too, once I got to know her. I guess I just got used to having them to myself and it was odd having to share them."

"That's completely understandable, Harry," Emmeline said softly, squeezing his hand. "And I don't think any less of you or think that you're just some spoiled, selfish kid—" He furrowed his brow, not remembering ever saying that to her, and she grinned a little. "Legilimens," she reminded him teasingly. He chuckled and nodded.

"Harry, you don't ever have to worry about losing Sirius and Remus to anybody. Yes, they're both married now, and Naomi and I hare going to have their babies, but you will always be one of the most important people in their lives, no matter how old you get. Those two practically worship the ground you walk on. There are days when I can't get Remus to talk about anything other than what you've accomplished. They will always find time for you, no matter how hectic their lives get. And if they don't for some reason, you just come to Naomi or me, and we'll knock some sense into them. Got it?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah," he said, nodding. "I'm really glad you and Remus got married, you know. I love having you around to help me threaten Sirius."

Emmeline smiled, feeling herself tear up again. She reached over and pulled Harry into a hug, which he returned in earnest. "And I love being around, Harry. Even if it is just to threaten Sirius."


	4. Four

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Four_

The hatred Remus Lupin felt towards hospitals seemed to bring out an impatient side of himself he never knew he possessed. He had the misfortune of discovering this while he and Emmeline sat in a small waiting room at St. Mungo's Hospital. Today would be Emmeline's second check-up since the beginning of her pregnancy, but the first in which they would actually see a Healer—naturally, they'd requested Ted Tonks. The current health of his baby was very important to Remus, but what really had him on edge was that today they would also find out the chances of their child being infected its father's cursed disease. No matter what the results showed, Remus would love his child with all his heart and he knew Emmeline would as well—he just didn't want to see his son or daughter go through the same pain he had as a child. Moreover, Remus knew that children born as werewolves had less of a chance of living past the age of thirty, compared to children who'd been bitten young. How would his child's life be affected if it knew its life was bound to be cut short? Would it resent the father for passing down his illness? Remus didn't think he'd be able to handle that.

"Darling, I do love you, but you're about to break my fingers," Emmeline whispered in his ear.

Remus quickly released her hand, which had turned white when he'd unconsciously increased his grip on her. "Sorry, love," he said quietly as she massaged her fingers.

"You need to stop worrying, Remus. We don't even know anything yet, and no matter what we find out, I'm not going to stop loving you, and this baby is going to adore you. Understand?"

"I understand," he said. "It's just... the Healer's office visits always bring out the morbid thoughts in me."

She kissed his cheek. "I've never been fond of this place either, but we'll be out of here soon enough. And then you're taking us out for ice cream."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember agreeing to that."

"You didn't; the baby and I decided, and we outnumber you two to one," she said with a smirk. "Get used to it."

He chuckled as a medi-witch entered the waiting room carrying a clipboard. "Mr. and Mrs... Lupine...?" she called uncertainly.

Remus inwardly rolled his eyes. "Lupin," he corrected her. "That's us."

"Ah, right," the young witch said. "There's a bit of an ink smudge on the paperwork here... Right this way, please."

Remus took Emmeline's hand and they followed the witch through a narrow corridor with identical doors on either side. Their room was the very last on the left, and the witch held the door open for them with a smile. "Healer Tonks will be right in. Just have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. Is there anything I can get you while you wait? Something to drink, perhaps?"

_I'll take a shot of firewhiskey if you've got it_, said a voice in Remus' head that greatly resembled Sirius. "We're just fine, thank you," he replied with a polite smile. The witch nodded, placed Emmeline's chart on the counter, and closed the door behind her. Emmeline settled herself on the examination table and Remus sat in the stiff wooden chair beside her.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around at the white room, feeling the effects of the upcoming full moon already, though he still had four days until the actual transformation. He had to admit, he was rather curious as to how the full moon would affect Emmeline if the baby did turn out to be a werewolf. She may not feel anything for the first few months, but once the baby started to develop more, would it transform inside her? He blinked rapidly as a disturbing image of a werewolf cub tearing his wife apart from the inside out flashed through his mind.

"Remus? What's wrong?" Emmeline asked concernedly. He'd felt all of the color drain from his face...

"N-nothing... I'm f-fine," he said weakly.

She didn't believe him. "Should I call the medi-witch back to get you some water?" She would have conjured it herself, but magic was not permitted in the hospital by anyone but Healers and medi-witches.

He tried to say no, but Emmeline wouldn't listen to him. She pressed a tiny red call button beside her and a second later, the medi-witch's face appeared in the room. "Yes, Mrs. Lupin?" she asked kindly.

"Could you bring in a glass of water for my husband? He's feeling a bit ill..."

"I'm fine," Remus insisted hoarsely.

"Of course, I'll be right there." The witch's face disappeared with a small _pop_.

Emmeline turned to her husband. "You most certainly are not fine. I've never seen anybody lose color as quickly as you just did. What happened?"

Remus sighed. "It's nothing," he said quietly. "I told you, hospitals bring out my morbid thoughts. And that's all it was."

"Can you tell me about it?"

He shook his head. "You don't want to know this. Please don't make me repeat it..."

Slowly, she nodded and reached out for his hand. There was a short knock on the door and Ted Tonks entered, carrying a bottle of water. "Afternoon, Remus, Emmeline. Everything all right?" he asked, looking Remus up and down critically.

Remus nodded. "Fine, just felt a little faint, that's all. Thank you," he said as Ted handed him the bottle of water. "How's Andromeda?"

"Oh, she's wonderful." Ted smiled. "We had Nymphadora's new boyfriend, Charlie, over last night—I think you know him. Wonderful young man. You know, I delivered the Weasleys' two youngest, Ronald and Ginevra."

Remus shook his head. "No, I didn't know that."

"Yes, I'd just gotten out of Healer training when Ronald was born. Molly had had the same Healer with most of her children, but when her twins were born—I guess they'd caused a bit of trouble, and the Healer retired before she could have any more children."

Emmeline laughed and Remus shook his head, smiling. "That somehow doesn't surprise me," he muttered, thinking about Fred and George Weasley.

"Alright," Ted said, clapping his hands together. "How are you feeling, Emmeline?"

Emmeline nodded. "Pretty well. I've had a little trouble getting to sleep at night and I've been sick for the past few mornings, but other than that, I'm okay."

Ted nodded. "Excellent," he said. "I'd like to run a few tests, just to check the health of both you and your baby. Feel free to ask any questions you have for me."

Remus stood and moved to Emmeline's other side as Ted lifted the witch's shirt just enough to see her belly. "You seem to have a bit of a bulge around your belly button already," the Healer commented.

"I noticed that," Emmeline said with a furrowed brow. "Is that normal?"

"Absolutely," Ted said. "Some women start to show earlier than others. For example, Naomi didn't start showing until about two months ago. You've got nothing to worry about with this." Ted waved his wand above Emmeline's belly, and a black and white hologram appeared facing him at his eye level. After studying it for a moment, the Healer's brow furrowed. He said another incantation and two more pictures appeared before him, showing different angles. Nodding in satisfaction, he temporarily vanished the holograms. "We'll come back to that, I think."

"Is everything okay?" Remus asked, feeling his heartbeat quickening to an alarming rate.

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine," Ted assured. "But before we discuss what is in the pictures, Sirius mentioned a while back that you've got a few concerns about having children, Remus."

Remus sighed and nodded as Emmeline found the hand he wasn't using to rub gentle circles on her shoulder. "We were hoping you could tell us the chances of our children inheriting my... _condition_."

Ted smiled in understanding. "Of course," he said, conjuring a small stool to sit on. "You were bitten when you were a child, correct, Remus?" The other wizard nodded. "Well, that in itself will decrease the chances of your children being werewolves at birth. I like to go with the Muggle scientific approach when discussing these things—it's a lot more accurate than the guesswork some of the other Healers use. And it's actually quite simple...

"Since only one of you is infected by the Lycanthropy gene, and not both of you, the chances of your children being werewolves as well are very slim. Your children will carry the gene, and if one day, hypothetically speaking, he decides to marry a werewolf, and they had, say, four children together, one of those children would be a carrier, one would be completely unaffected, but the last two would be werewolves. If one of your children marries a completely healthy person—a non-carrier—and had four children, two would be perfectly healthy, and two would be carriers."

Remus barely heard anything after "chances being very slim." It had taken him every ounce of self-control he possessed not to start screaming and jumping up and down in joy and relief.

"So our baby should be fine?" Emmeline double-checked, smiling at the look on her husband's face.

"Yes," Ted confirmed with a smile of his own. "Which now leads us to this afternoon's findings in the holograms..." He conjured the pictures again. "Now, there are two things I can do for you right now: I can tell you the sex of the children or we can call it a day and I can send you on your way."

While still completely elated by the news he'd just received, something in what Ted had just said didn't sound quite right to Remus. He looked to see if Emmeline had caught it as well, and judging by her furrowed brow and slight frown, she had. "Ted," Remus said slowly. "Did you say 'children'? As in... more than one _child_?"

Ted's smiled widened. "Indeed I did," he said simply.

"Oh," Remus said weakly. "And just what did you mean by that?"

The Healer chuckled. "You may want to sit, Remus—I've seen fathers lose their balance very easily after hearing this news." Remus did as he was told. "It seems to me," he began painfully slowly to Remus and Emmeline, "that Emmeline is carrying twin boys."

It took a moment for those words to sink through Remus' mind. Once they did, his world seemed to fade around him, and he only distantly felt the impact of the carpet.

* * *

Sirius yawned widely as he walked through the front door of Number Twelve after his day at the Ministry. It had been rather uneventful for the Aurors over the last few months—it was as though all of England's dark wizards had gone on holiday. Or maybe they'd all fallen off a cliff onto a very jagged, rocky sea bottom. That would be quite preferable...

The highlight of the Head Auror's day had been calling Rufus Scrimgeour into his office for a yearly assessment. Scrimgeour had obviously been expecting a promotion and large pay raise, judging by the way he'd strutted into Sirius' office, but the Head Auror wasted no time in telling him that not only would he not be getting either of those things, but he was being transferred back to the DMLE and would now be under Mad-Eye Moody's command. Sirius' goal was to infuriate the other Auror to the point that he put in for a transfer back to Australia, but all he'd achieved was seeing Scrimgeour's face turn beat red in an obvious attempt not to strangle his supervisor. It hadn't exactly been what he'd been hoping for, but it was still quite amusing to Sirius.

Tonks received the promotion Scrimgeour had wanted. The young witch would now be in charge of her own team on missions, and was to receive a very significant pay raise. This decision had been made partly after Tonks' arrest of six Death Eaters in January, but mostly due to Minister Bones' insistences that she deserved the position. Sirius had actually wanted to make his cousin second-in-command over the Aurors—he hadn't had one in over a year, since Kingsley Shacklebolt's murder. But Tonks had turned it down; she didn't even want to try to fill her former love's shoes. So the job had been given to Ralph Proudfoot.

Sirius had known Proudfoot for many years—he'd entered the Ministry two years after he and James had—and was a brilliant Auror and an overall great person. Proudfoot had four children—three girls and a boy—and his wife just happened to be Mad-Eye's goddaughter. (That, of course, had nothing to do with the reason Proudfoot had been selected for the job—Sirius hadn't known about the connection between Proudfoot and Mad-Eye until after the fact.)

"Evening, beautiful," Sirius said, quietly entered the drawing room and finding his wife asleep on the sofa, a book open and resting on her rather large stomach. He chuckled, removed the book, and kissed her belly. "And hello to you too," he said tracing the circles on the area he knew his baby to be growing. "Bet you're ready to come out of there, aren't you? Well, I've been ready to have you here for months now. Just don't give your mummy too much trouble when you finally do come out—she's got enough to deal with, having me around."

"Mummy can fix that very easily," came Naomi's sleepy voice. "Do you plan on kissing me at all this evening?"

"Not if you're planning on getting rid of me, I'm not." Sirius grinned, moving to the other end of the sofa. After a rather breath-taking greeting, Sirius sat back on his knees, running his hand through his wife's hair and grinning at the dopey look on her face. "How was your day?"

"Yeah," she said dreamily, her eyes still partially closed. Sirius laughed and she shook her head a bit. "What? Oh, it was fine. I've been reading this book Molly loaned me last week. It's pretty good; you should read it."

He reached over to the coffee table and picked up the book, titled _Happy Ending _by Valentina Jett_._ He flipped open the cover to read a few of the reviews. He cleared his throat and spoke in a bad television announcer's voice, "'A fresh new voice, with an understanding of the trials of human life.'" He raised an eyebrow at his wife and read the next one. "'The author's female characters are well drawn and realistic. She clearly knows the truth of being a woman.' Yeah, I'll pass, thanks. Not into trashy romance novels, dear."

"They're not trashy!" Naomi said defensively, slapping him hard in the shoulder. "It's about a couple who have to go into hiding because the man was accused of a crime he didn't commit and the real criminal is out there somewhere, but no one knows."

"That sounds a little too familiar for me, love," Sirius muttered darkly. "How about you just give me the summary when you've finished it? Have you heard from Remus and Emmeline?"

Naomi shook her head. "Help me up, please," she said. Sirius did as asked. "They should be home soon, I imagine. Probably just went out for a dinner by themselves or something."

Sirius noticed she'd tried to be casual about the Lupins going out on a date, but he picked up the hint of envy in her voice. He inwardly sighed; as much as he wanted to take his wife out for a night on the town, it would be far too dangerous for both her and the baby. "Well, how about I make a nice romantic dinner for two—"

"For three," she corrected him with a smile.

He smiled back. "For _three_, then, and we can spend the night cuddled in bed?"

"That would be wonderful, but Harry should be home soon, and I'm sure he's going to want to spend time with you and Remus."

"Okay," Sirius sighed. "Then we can order in, rent a film, and have a family night in the library."

Naomi smiled brightly and kissed his lips quickly. "Excellent idea."

Sirius shook his head behind her back._ First, she seems upset that we can't have an evening alone, but when I come up with a way that we can, she doesn't want that. Now she wants to be around everybody... Women_, he thought. _Maybe I should read that Valentina Jett book. Maybe she can shed some light on how a woman's brain works.  
_

Just as Sirius set the kettle on the stove to make tea, the fireplace filled with green, and Harry stumbled out, carrying a few shopping bags. He had a large smile on his face as he greeted Sirius and Naomi, and the older wizard reminded himself to thank Emmeline for talking with him the night before. Whatever she'd said had made all the difference and Sirius hadn't seen his godson in such a good mood in months.

"Both Ron and Hermione passed their Apparition tests," Harry said when asked about his day. "Ron had a few points docked, because he'd lost half an eyebrow, but Hermione did perfectly, as if that's a huge shocker. After you gave Tonks that review, Sirius, she and Charlie took us all to lunch for pizza in London, and we went the day checking out all the shops."

"So what's in the bags?" Sirius asked, nodding to said bags.

Harry blushed a little. "Well, I found a few stuffed animals the babies might like, when they're born, of course. Ginny picked them out—" he added quickly. "There's a lion, a monkey, a wolf that looks almost exactly like Remus on the full moon, I swear, and two teddy bears."

Naomi smiled widely. "That was really sweet of you, Harry. Thank you."

Harry only shrugged in response as he picked at the plastic on one of the bags, but Sirius could tell he was still blushing, a small smile playing on his lips. Ruffling his godson's hair, Sirius stood and started making the tea. The three of them sat talking for about an hour before Remus and Emmeline finally returned. At first glance, Sirius thought his best friend looked a bit ill. At second glance, he noticed a faded bruise on the side of his head. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "How did things go at the hospital?"

Emmeline was smiled and Remus tried but failed. "The babies are fine," Emmeline began. "We're all perfectly healthy. And we found out that there is only about a point-five percent chance our boys will inherit Remus' condition."

"Brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, thumping Remus on the back and hugging Emmeline. "So how did—"

"Wait a second," Naomi interrupted with a slight frown. "You said babies... as in more than one... Does that mean..."

Emmeline beamed. "Twins," she said happily. The happy screams that ensued nearly shattered Sirius' eardrums. Once the two witches finished hugging each other, everybody turned back to Remus. "So what's wrong with him?" Harry asked, smiling as widely as the other adults. "I figured he'd be happy about this..."

"Oh, he is," Emmeline assured him. "After he fainted, he—"

"Whoa!" Sirius said, grinning wider still. "You _fainted_?" he asked his best friend, laughing loudly. Remus managed a glare at Sirius and made a semi-vicious swipe at his head. "I'm sorry," Sirius said, still laughing. "I just—you _fainted!_"

"Leave him alone," Naomi said, also slapping the Auror. "Twins, huh? And you said they're going to be boys?" The witches moved to the table to talk while Sirius and Harry moved closer to Remus.

"I really am happy about this, you know," the werewolf said hoarsely.

"Yes, I can tell," Sirius said, still grinning. "Careful, Moony, all this excitement could be bad on your heart."

"Sod off." Remus finally started to smile. "I'm just... shocked, you know? One baby is a miracle, but two... And neither of them will be werewolves."

"That's two more for beings for me to corrupt," Sirius muttered under his breath. Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "To _love_, I mean," he corrected hastily. "Two more beings for me to love."

Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Ted said in a few months he can do a charm to show us what they'll look like in a few years."

Harry frowned. "I didn't know they could do that."

Sirius nodded. "James and Lily had one done on you, and it looked just like you, without the scar and glasses, of course." Harry rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. "Naomi and I decided to wait a bit longer to get ours; the results are more accurate when the baby is more developed."

"You sound like a baby expert." Harry chuckled.

His godfather shrugged. "I've been reading up on these things. There's some stuff I'd rather not know about, like exactly what happens to a woman's body when she gives birth, but the rest of it is pretty interesting."

Remus chuckled and looked over to the table at Emmeline. "Can you believe it?" he whispered with a shake of his head. "In less than a year, Padfoot, you and I are both going to be fathers..."

Sirius smiled. "The Marauders with offspring... what is the world coming to?"

"An end." Harry grinned. His guardians laughed. "I don't know, I think you both make excellent fathers. I'm still alive and in one piece, aren't I?"

Remus smiled at him and pulled him over in a one-armed hug. Dropping a kiss onto his unruly hair, he muttered, "That you are, Harry. Thank you, that means a lot to us."

Harry shrugged, Remus' arm still resting on his shoulder. "It's true," he said. "You're the best fathers I could ever dream of having."

Sirius swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. "And you're the best son either of us could ever dream of having, kid." Harry's smile widened.

A few minutes later, Naomi and Emmeline called the three of them to the table to decide what to have for dinner.


	5. Five

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Five_

A few mornings later, Remus sat alone at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee and flipping through the _Daily Prophet_ with a deep frown. For months now, the added section of the missing or dead at the hands of dark wizards and Voldemort had been missing. The paper had gone back to their usual pre-war commentary on how the Ministry was being run, pointless articles on new self-stirring cauldrons, and downright ridiculous clippings about kneazles learning to dance. Remus suspected the paper believed they were only keeping the morale of the wizarding world up, but what they were really doing was giving people a false sense of security. The war had not ended; Voldemort was still out there with his followers, plotting. Often, Remus wondered about the intelligence of his fellow wizards—surely they knew they were still in terrible danger, right? It would only take one horrendous attack to remind them. Though Remus, like the rest of the world, hoped it would never happen, he was certain that it would, and when it did, it would throw them all off their feet once more.

"Morning, Remus." Harry yawned, his hair in its usual state of catastrophe. The boy stumbled exhaustedly over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee before joining the other wizard.

"Morning," Remus responded, closing and folding his newspaper. "Since when do you drink coffee?"

Harry shrugged, blinking sleep out of his eyes. "Since fifth year, when we were taking O.W.L.s. Hermione turned me on to it. Ron hates the stuff, though."

Remus chuckled. "That's when I started drinking it too. I'd gotten up early one morning and went down to the Great Hall to study, expecting to find it empty. Your mum was sitting there with a book propped up against a bowl of apples—she'd been there for hours cramming for our Transfiguration O.W.L. By the time I'd gotten there, she'd had a pot and a half of coffee already and offered me a cup."

Harry smiled. "What about my dad?"

"Thought it was the most disgusting drink ever created, actually." Remus grinned. "Said Muggles were mental for drinking it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Muggles aren't the only ones who drink it."

"Yes, but nobody told James that."

Harry laughed.

"Morning, gents!" came the cheerful voice of the one and only Sirius Orion Black. The other two raised their eyebrows at one another. Sirius was never this happy before noon... "Ah, coffee! Bloody brilliant."

Harry turned to his godfather who was grinning widely over the brim of his coffee mug. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked flatly.

Remus snorted a laugh into his own coffee. "Harry," he said, trying and failing to sound stern.

"Language, my dearest godson," Sirius said, still grinning as he sat on Remus' other side, Harry muttering something to the effect of, "you started it." "To answer your question, absolutely nothing is wrong with me. It's a _beautiful_ Saturday morning, the birds are singing—"

"You used to hex birds for singing in the morning," Remus interjected coolly. "Now, really, why are you in such a good mood?"

Sirius sighed happily before replying. "Last night, Naomi and I finally decided what we're going to call our baby."

Remus smiled. "That's wonderful. What did you settle on, then?"

Sirius looked at him as though he'd grown two heads. "I can't tell you that, Moony! You'll have to wait another month, just like everyone else. What makes you so special?"

Harry raised an eyebrow to match Remus'. "We're your family, for one. Remus is going to be her godfather and I'm going to help change her diapers. I think we're very deserving."

Sirius chuckled. "Right, well, let's at least wait for Naomi and Emmeline to wake up first. Who wants breakfast?"

Remus and Harry rolled their eyes at one another as Sirius stood whistling, and started gathering things for breakfast.

* * *

A half an hour or so later, the witches were up, and down in the basement, drawn by the smell of food. Once Emmeline returned after being sick and settled for some toast and oatmeal, Sirius and Naomi happily told the others what they planned on naming their daughter.

Remus smiled thoughtfully. "That's a wonderful idea," he said softly, watching Sirius' face for any signs that he was hurting over the decision. But his best friend seemed positively thrilled over the name he'd helped choose for his baby.

"It's a beautiful name." Emmeline smiled at them. "Now if Remus and I could just agree on what to name our boys, we'd all be set."

"You could always name one of them Romulus," Harry suggested.

Remus threw a piece of toast at him.

* * *

Remus' plan was to have a nice, quiet day with his family. He wanted to find a good book, curl up in an armchair in the library in front of a roaring fire—despite the outside summer temperature, Number Twelve was always quite chilly—and just relax. But in the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, things just didn't work that way; instead, Remus only found stress and more work to deal with.

Until just after noon, life was running smoothly—no owls had flown into the house from the Ministry, Dumbledore hadn't contacted them needing their assistance with anything pertaining to the Order and everybody was in a good mood. It wasn't until Sirius began making a pot of tea did everything fall apart.

Though he'd been granted the weekend off, one of Sirius' Aurors popped into the fire to tell his supervisor that he was needed at the Ministry immediately. (Emmeline had rigged their fire so that, though there was a Fidelius Charm over the house, all one had to do was say the name of one of the residents of the house, and they would be connected to the kitchen fireplace after a short screening process that lasted ten seconds. The screening was unique in that it only allowed certain people on a list the Order had made up into their fireplace, and blocked others.) The Head Auror skipped his temper tantrum over his day being ruined and went to change into his robes before kissing his wife and Apparating to the Ministry Atrium.

Not a month back, as you may recall, Emmeline's office in the Department of Magical Transportation had been broken into, and confidential files on the Floo network had been stolen. Sirus and his Aurors had worked for weeks trying to identify the culprit, hoping to retrieve the stolen documents, but they'd been highly unsuccessful as of yet. Now, it seemed another break-in to a different department head's office had been committed and discovered that morning. The Auror wouldn't say what department head had become the latest victim, but Remus was sure the young Auror's eyes had darted to him more than what was normal. Naomi told him after Sirius left he was being paranoid; why would someone want to steal something from the head of the Magical Creatures department? Remus kept nothing of real importance in his office except Little Bastard—his grindylow, which Sirius named—and all the case files he'd been working on were open to the public. Harry had suggested Voldemort might want to start using an army of attack-grindylow, with Little Bastard as their general, in battle. After Remus stopped laughing at the image that had brought to his mind, he resigned himself to the fact that he was being a bit over-paranoid, and allowed his wife and Naomi to drag him and Harry to the nursery Sirius had designed to finish preparations for the coming babies.

* * *

Though he was not yet aware of it, Remus had been quite right to be paranoid. Sirius stood in the doorway of his best friend's office, his former excellent mood forgotten, staring in at the destruction. The door had been blasted of its hinges; Remus' desk had been set on fire and then put out as though the person who'd done it had had second thoughts; photos had been knocked off the walls and shattered, the sofa had a large burn mark in the middle, and the tank containing Remus' grindylow had been smashed, the water now soaking through the once-beige carpet. At the thought of Remus' pet, Sirius looked closer around the office, searching for the spiny, pale-green water demon.

"Proudfoot!" Sirius called over his shoulder when he didn't find the creature. "Where's the grindylow that was in this tank?"

Sirius' new second-in-command flipped through a file he'd received from the Auror who'd discovered the office. "Dead," Proudfoot responded, pointing to a spot on the parchment. "Johnson had one of the juniors take it out of here."

"Smashing," Sirius muttered. Remus would not be happy to hear about this... "Do we have anything of use? Charmed video, foot or fingerprints, residue from a sneeze?"

Proudfoot shook his head. "Nothing. I don't understand how there could be no magical traces in here when it's more than obvious magic has been used."

"I don't know, either," Sirius said. "But this is the second time a head's office has been broken into in a month; we're going to look like a joke if we don't find something."

"Well, get Lupin in here and see if anything is missing," Proudfoot suggested. "Maybe he can give us a hint or two..."

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Sirius nodded. "Yeah, but I'll contact him; I don't want him finding out about this from someone else."

"Er, too late for that, boss," Proudfoot muttered, looking out the door.

Sirius turned and raised an eyebrow as Remus approached with his jaw slightly open and Tonks just behind him. "What in the name of Merlin happened here?" the werewolf breathed, entering what remained of his office. "Who did this?"

Sirius sighed. "We don't know, Remus. It might have been the same people who busted into Emmeline's office, but we're not sure. Whoever it was, they seem to really hate you..."

"Where's my grindylow?" Remus asked sharply, pointing at the shards of glass that remained on the base of the formerly large tank.

"Er," Sirius said. "He died, Remus. Don't know if it was from the tank being destroyed or some spell, but we got him out of here earlier..."

"Who would kill a grindylow?" Remus asked incredulously. Sirius could only shrug. He personally hadn't terribly fond of the creature—it had bitten him numerous times—but Remus had become rather attached to it.

"Remus, we need to know if there's anything missing in here," Sirius said, watching his best friend look around sadly. "Maybe that will give us a lead."

Remus nodded silently and began looking through his office for anything he could think of that would be worth stealing. Meanwhile, the Head Auror questioned his cousin as to why Remus had come so soon. She told him that she'd gotten word from another Auror that Remus' office had been subject to a break-in, and at the time no one had been able to contact Sirius. So Tonks had gone to Number Twelve herself looking for her cousin, not knowing that Remus wasn't yet aware of what happened, and told him. Remus hadn't listened to Tonks' suggestion that he should wait for word from Sirius, but muttered something to Naomi about him _not_ being paranoid, grabbed his cloak, and rushed out the front door.

"...and here we are," the young Auror finished.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. "Right," he said slowly. "You know it takes time to get through those screenings on our Floo." He sighed. "You must have just missed me, then."

Ten minutes later, Remus finished his search and announced he couldn't spot anything missing. All the files he'd been working on, though scattered all across the floor, were there, and he couldn't think of anything that somebody would _want_ to steal from him. "It's not as though I've got expensive possessions or anything," he said as he and Sirius left the department. Proudfoot said he'd take care of getting the place cleaned up and would finish what was left of the evidence gathering—there hadn't been much to begin with.

"Did you piss off a vampire or something?" Sirius asked as they walked to the Atrium.

Remus shook his head, not catching the joke Sirius was trying to make. "Not that I can think of. All of the Magical Creature groups I've dealt with have been relatively satisfied with everything I've said and done for them. Well, maybe not the werewolves so much," he added when Sirius raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "But they would have done a lot more than destroy my office if I'd offended them... Again."

Sirius chuckled darkly. "Yeah, you haven't exactly been their best friend, have you?"

"Sirius, they don't like me, because I've made something of myself, and I don't spend the full moons ripping throats out. I've got an excellent job with good pay, a wife, and a family who loves me, and twins on the way. If any one of the werewolves in Greyback's pack wanted what I have, they could have it."

"But Greyback's convinced them they'd be traitors if they did."

"Not only that, but they're afraid of Greyback. For the most part, the werewolves in the underground have been with him since they were children, since they were bitten or born. They've been brainwashed to believe wizarding society had made their lives what they are—they won't believe it was Greyback's doing. They're all far too loyal to him."

"If they did start to believe it was Greyback," Sirius said, "do you think they'd turn on him?"

Remus shrugged. "I suppose it's possible—if it was possible to convince them Greyback was their enemy, and not wizards. But it would take a lot to convince them, and I for one, am not willing to attempt it again."

"That's good to know," Sirius said lightly as they approached the fireplaces. "Now I won't have to club you over the head if you ever suggest going to the underground. I'll just remind you of this cheery conversation."

Remus chuckled. "That is definitely not something you've ever got to worry about, Padfoot. See you at home."

* * *

Along with the investigations break-ins in the Ministry of Magic, Sirius also had the added stresses of Harry's seventeenth birthday and the full moon. He was the last person who wanted to admit that his godson was about to become of age. Every year since Harry's eleventh birthday, Sirius wondered where the years had gone—it seemed like only yesterday he and Remus were taking Harry away from his Muggle relatives. This year, though, Harry didn't want a big party—all he wanted was a night with a few of his friends and his family. Sirius was reluctant to obey the boy's request—after all, it wasn't every day a wizard became a legal adult in the magical world. But Remus had forced him to keep the celebration to a minimum; the full moon was the night before Harry's birthday, and Remus usually wasn't up for too much excitement after his transformations. Luckily for him, he still had the Wolfsbane.

After the incident involving Severus Snape and Emmeline's older brother, Michael, Remus said he would rather go without the potion than to be forced to be thankful to Snape for preparing it for him. It hadn't taken much to convince him that not taking the potion would produce far less desirable results, not to mention it would put Remus' wife and unborn children in danger. The werewolf finally went to Dumbledore and made the Headmaster promise that somebody else, anybody else, would deliver it to him every month. But after the last term at Hogwarts had ended, Snape hadn't been making the potion for him anymore; Horace Slughorn had, and Remus found himself able to take his bitter potion much easier knowing Snape hadn't been involved in its brewing.

According to Harry, Snape probably wouldn't be teaching at Hogwarts much longer. There'd been a rumor floating around the castle that the Defense teacher had resigned from the post. This news—though still a rumor; Dumbledore had yet to confirm it—was met with very mixed emotions from Harry's guardians: Sirius had cheered, quite pleased that the greasy git was finally leaving the school, while Remus began questioning Snape's motives. He was supposed to have been placed at Hogwarts by Voldemort many years ago to act as a spy on the Headmaster. Had the Dark Lord decided a spy was no longer needed? And if so, why? Snape was also of great use to the Order, as much as it pained Remus to admit it—over the years, he'd grown to loathe Snape just as much as Sirius did. What would happen to the Order's only remaining source of information to the Dark Lord's activities if he no longer had a legitimate reason to cross paths with Dumbledore?

Sirius' only response did nothing to comfort to Remus. "Dumbledore's old, but he's a smart bloke," the Auror had said. "He'll figure something out."

But before an Order meeting a few weeks back, Dumbledore had told Remus confidentially that he'd not heard from Snape since the school term ended. Apparently, Snape's private quarters in the dungeons had been cleared out, as had his office and classroom. And when Dumbledore had gone to Snape's home in a rundown Muggle neighborhood, the younger wizard was nowhere to be found. In fact, there were no signs that he'd been there in many months. Remus had always had a gift for knowing when the old Headmaster was worried, and Remus had never seen his mentor more concerned than he was that night. Snape's disappearance only added to the mystery of Voldemort's sudden pause in the war—had Snape finally grown tired of his double-agent role and gone back to his master fulltime? Or had Voldemort discovered Snape, like Naomi, had betrayed him?

The Dark Lord would not make the same mistakes he had with Naomi by allowing her to live long enough to attempt an escape. If Snape had been found, he was probably long dead by now. Naomi had been lucky she'd made it out of the Death Eater castle when she had, there was no other way around it. Somebody had been looking down on her that night.

Remus smiled slightly at the thought of James Potter being Naomi's guardian angel—it'd make sense; James always had been very protective of her. Remus tried not to think much on Wormtail's alleged role in Naomi's escape—every time he did, he received a very painful migraine for his trouble. One thing was for certain: if Wormtail had somehow gotten Naomi to safety, he was the reason for Sirius' current happiness. It was a very ironic thought, considering all that Wormtail had done sixteen years ago, and one that Remus would never speak aloud for fear of being skinned alive by the Head Auror...

"Is there a reason you're being so antisocial, my love?" asked a teasing quiet voice from behind him. A second later, a pair of very familiar hands began massaging Remus' very sore shoulders. He groaned and leaned back into his wife's chest.

"If this is my punishment for being antisocial," he murmured with his eyes closing on their own accord, "I'll be doing it a lot more often."

She chuckled and slid her hands down his collarbone, kissing his cheek. "So what's with all the deep thoughts? You're supposed to be relaxing before the full moon, and instead I find you in the library."

"You seemed surprised by that," he said, turning his head to kiss her lips. "I've too much on my mind to sleep during the day."

Emmeline smiled sympathetically and moved around the sofa to sit beside him. "Anything you feel like sharing?" She'd learned over the course of their relationship that there were some things Remus preferred to keep to himself. It got on her nerves every so often, but she had to remind herself that she'd kept things from him as well—like how her father had died.

He shrugged. "Nothing too unusual—Voldemort, the war, the full moon, you, the babies, Harry, Sirius... all those fun, happy thoughts. And of course there are the added joys of wondering how my transformation into a raging monster will effect my wife and unborn sons," he added in a mock-light tone.

Emmeline slipped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "We'll be fine. And the only time you turn into a raging monster is when you and I are—"

"Emmeline!" cried a disgusted voice from the door. "None of us need to hear that!"

"I was going to say when we're playing chess. You shouldn't be eavesdropping, should you, Sirius?" Emmeline called back, grinning widely at the blush rising on Remus' cheeks. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is," Sirius said, approaching the couple. "You can start by getting that grotesque image out of my mind."

Remus threw a pillow at him. "What do you want, Padfoot?"

"Thought you'd want to know that your office is back to normal. I just got the owl from Proudfoot."

Remus nodded. "Any idea who did it?"

The Auror shook his head regretfully. "I'm doing my best, Moony, really I am. But right now it's looking like we'll get as far as we did when Emmeline's office was broken into."

"Has anyone thought that maybe it was the same person both times?" Emmeline asked.

"Yes, that was one of our first thoughts, actually. But that still does us no good since we've still got no idea who the hell it was."

"Well, I know you'll do everything you can to find whoever it was," Remus said. "I only wish they hadn't killed my grindylow..."

"He was a violent little sot, but I liked him," Sirius agreed. "How would you feel about a hippogriff?"

Remus and Emmeline stared at him. "A Hippogriff?" Remus said flatly.

Sirius nodded excitedly. "Yeah," he said, "I was talking with Hagrid the other night, and he says two of his hippogriffs have mated and are about to have little hippogriffs."

"Where in the world would you put a Hippogriff, Sirius?" Emmeline asked.

The wizard shrugged. "I could make it a nest in my mother's room..."

"You're not getting a Hippogriff," Remus said.

"Who's getting a Hippogriff?" Harry asked, entering the room. Sirius raised his hand. "If he gets a hippogriff, I want the phoenix I've wanted since I was five."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius is not getting a hippogriff, and you are not getting a phoenix, Harry. I've already got enough to clean up around here between the two of you without adding wild animals to the picture."

Harry turned and looked thoughtfully at his godfather. "He used to be a lot more fun."

"Before he went and got married," Sirius agreed. "Marriage changes everybody—"

"I heard that, Sirius Black!" Naomi's voice said from down the hall, getting nearer.

"But you didn't let me finish, love," Sirius called back without skipping a beat. "Marriage changes you for the best, Harry. You'll do good to remember that."

Remus looked at his wife. "I could have gone to Ravenclaw when I was a first year. I could have made normal friends. Friends who _don't_ give me grey hair, but this is what I get."

Emmeline's lips twitched. "But you wouldn't know what to do without them, so don't act like they're such a burden."

Remus looked over his shoulder to where Sirius and Harry were arguing about whose hair needed a cut most. "Just don't tell them that," he begged his wife.

Emmeline chuckled and kissed him before saying quietly, "You're secret is safe with me."


	6. Six

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Six_

The full moon that month started out normally enough. The wizards of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place had an early dinner before retiring to the library for the evening. Sirius took care of the soundproofing and locking charms, careful to allow sound in but not out in case Naomi or Emmeline needed something during the course of the night. Harry brought in a stack of fresh clothes for Remus to change into at moonset and placed them safely on the desk. Remus, who'd been lying on the sofa since midday, got up only long enough to say good night to his wife before returning to the library. Ted Tonks had assured him that Emmeline would experience no ill effects during the full moon—"if anything, she might have a bit of indigestion, but nothing that will harm her," the Healer had said. Though the twins Emmeline carried would not be werewolves themselves after their birth, they still carried the werewolf gene, and that alone had Remus more worried before his transformation than he normally was.

Five minutes before moonrise, Remus sent Harry and Sirius out of the room until after his transformation was complete. The pair returned to the library once they were sure Remus was ready for them and transformed into their Animagus forms. Moony, Padfoot, and Harry (Sirius decided the boy really needed his own nickname) went through their usual full moon ritual—the werewolf watched the big black dog and golden snidget chase each other all around the room. He participated later into the night, once he finally stopped his worrying about how Emmeline would be affected by his condition—Naomi hadn't come to the door in a panic, so he assumed everything was okay.

The grandfather clock in the corner of the library chimed midnight, and Padfoot began to bark happily, wishing Harry a happy seventeenth birthday in his own way. Harry did a few rapid laps around the library while his guardians watched him fondly.

But the celebration was cut quite short when a bright green light flooded through the bay window, filling the library eerily. Moony and Padfoot stared at one another with wide eyes while Harry fluttered down to land on the dog's shoulder. Moony cautiously approached the window and put his front paws on the ledge, looking into the neighborhood below him for the source of the light. It didn't take long for his eyes to focus on a bright green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth high above the middle of Grimmauld Place. There was a small _pop_ behind him and he looked over his shoulder to find Sirius had transformed back to human, Harry still resting on his shoulder, both of them looking out at the Dark Mark.

"If I didn't know any better," the Head Auror began darkly, "I'd say Voldemort's wishing you a happy birthday, Harry."

Moony turned away from the window and looked at Sirius, silently calling him an idiot by moving his eyes in a werewolf-eye-roll. "You two stay here," Sirius said, business-like. "I'm going to go check on the girls and contact Dumbledore." Harry flew off his godfather's shoulder and landed on Moony's head. They both nodded, Remus a bit more carefully, and Sirius grabbed his wand from the desk, taking down the locking charms before leaving the room. He went to the second landing to where Emmeline and Naomi were supposed to be relaxing in Emmeline and Remus' room—they weren't there. Sirius raised an eyebrow and guessed that either they hadn't seen the Dark Mark and were getting a late-night snack, or they had seen the Dark Mark and were already contacting Dumbledore like the good little Order members they were. When he reached the kitchen, he found his second guess to be the correct one. Naomi was leaning against the table while Emmeline kneeled as best she could in front of the fireplace talking to the headmaster.

"Did you see it?" Naomi asked quietly, if not fearfully, when he walked behind her and wrapped his arms just above her belly.

He nodded. "We all saw it," he said, looking at Dumbledore. "What do you suggest, Albus?"

Emmeline stood and moved to sit beside Naomi and Sirius so she wouldn't be in the way. "Stay inside," Dumbledore advised them. "I will contact the Ministry and have Aurors sent to investigate. Voldemort and his Death Eaters cannot find you so long as you do not leave the house."

"But why would they set off the Dark Mark in the middle of the street?" Emmeline asked. "Do you think they know we're in the area?"

"It is possible," Dumbledore replied, "that one of the Black family members not on our side has told their master about the house. But they could not have spoken the address due to the Fidelius Charm."

"All those chances I had to get rid of Bellatrix, and I passed them up," Sirius muttered.

"Do no forget the threat Narcissa Malfoy could pose for us," Dumbledore warned. "She is quite bitter that her husband has been forced to spend so many years in exile, and she would not hesitate to hand over valuable information that could possibly cause harm to those who've forced him away."

"Meaning Sirius," Naomi said dryly, leaning back into her husband's embrace. "You know, Emmeline, I think you're the only one in this house who hasn't pissed Voldemort and his arse-kissers off yet."

Emmeline scoffed. "I married one of their main targets, and I live with three others. If that doesn't piss them off, what will?"

"Not to mention you helped develop a map that let the Boy-Who-Lived navigate through Voldemort's supposedly secret hideout," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, there is that," Emmeline responded, looking rather proud of herself.

Dumbledore actually chuckled. "Well, I will not intrude upon your reflections of what you've done to infuriate our enemies. I will contact you in the morning if there is any further information."

The other gave variations of "thank you" before the Headmaster's head disappeared from the fire with a quiet _pop_. Sirius looked at the witches silently for a few moments, wondering if he should stay with them or go back to the library with Remus and Harry. But Emmeline answered his silent query when she said he should be getting back upstairs, that she and Naomi would be fine—there was nothing they could do, after all. He nodded and kissed Naomi before heading back to the library.

Sighing, he opened the door and set eyes on one of his worst nightmares.

Harry was very near the high ceiling of the library, his tiny wings working hard to keep him in the air. Moony was just below him, snarling and jumping, trying his best to catch the tiny bird. And this was no game.

"_MOONY!_" Sirius bellowed, slightly confused and unaware of what he was doing. All he knew was that a werewolf was trying to get his godson.

The werewolf finally lost interest in Harry and turned on Sirius, his lips pulled back in a very threatening snarl, a low, menacing growl coming from deep in his throat. Moony stalked up on Sirius slowly, and it took the wizard a minute to realize what was happening. Once his mind woke up a little, he transformed into Padfoot just in time for Moony to launch himself upon the other canine. They wrestled and snapped their jaws at one another, each trying to force the other into submission.

The fight only went on for a few minutes until Moony bit down hard on Padfoot's back ankle, tearing the skin. The werewolf seemed to loose interest in the fight just as quickly as he had in Harry and backed off. Padfoot realized a few seconds too late why: he'd left the library door wide open and Moony was headed out. He transformed back to human and stood up as best he could on his injured leg. Forgetting the pain as he thought about what the werewolf (he stopped thinking of the animal as his best friend—that was not Moony) could do to Emmeline and Naomi if he found them. He ran out the door, drawing his wand as he went. The Auror limped down the hall as fast as he could and caught Moony just as he was about to whip out of sight and down the stairs.

"_STUPEFY!" _he cried. He heard repeated _thuds_ and knew he'd hit his target—Moony had fallen down the stairs. "Sorry 'bout that, mate," he muttered, rushing down the stairs to where the werewolf lay at the bottom, motionless and bleeding from a gash in his head. To Sirius' great relief, the werewolf's chest was rising and falling normally—he hadn't killed his best friend. _But he could have killed someone else_, he thought, wondering what had gotten into the werewolf. Sirius hadn't seen Remus go after anyone like that in years.

"What in the name of Merlin?" gasped a voice. Sirius looked over his shoulder and mentally sighed in relief as Emmeline and Naomi rushed to him. If they'd come up from the kitchen just a few seconds earlier... "What happened to him?" Naomi whispered, her eyes wide as she looked at Remus, then at Sirius. "And what happened to you?"

Sirius shook his head. "Don't know," he said, putting the werewolf into an enchanted sleep and levitating him with a wave of his wand. "I walked into the library and he'd just gone mental. Harry was up on the ceiling trying to get away from him. He spotted me and came after me instead. Then he realized the door was open and took off down here..."

"Is he okay?" Emmeline asked quietly.

Sirius looked at her. "You've never seen him like this have you?" She shook her head in response, studying her husband's transformed state closely. Sirius sighed again. Remus definitely wouldn't be happy that she'd seen him for the first time like this (on top of other things to be upset about), but there was nothing he could do for that right now. He carefully guided his werewolf friend up the stairs and back into the library. He glanced at Harry sitting on the desk, back in his human form, making sure the boy wasn't injured in anyway before he placed Moony gently on the sofa. "All right, Harry?" he asked once he was sure Remus wasn't going to wake. Harry looked a little pale, but he was no worse for the wear. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry took in a deep, shaky breath as Emmeline and Naomi walked into the library. "I don't really know what happened... It happened really fast... You left, Sirius, and everything was fine. I transformed back to stretch a little, and Remus and I were looking out the window, trying to see if anyone was out there. Next thing I know he was growling and looking at me as if I was his next meal. I panicked and transformed again, and a few minutes later you walked in."

"He just... flipped out?" Emmeline asked quietly, kneeling beside her husband and rubbing a hand along his graying fur. She used her wand to conjure bandages to wrap around his head. "But the Wolfsbane..."

Sirius sighed, glanced at Naomi, and ran a hand through his own hair. "If the potion wasn't going to work, he would have been like this at moonrise. I'd say someone cast Imperius on him, but the Death Eaters can't get a spell through here..." He had a sudden thought of Harry, his eyes red, pointing his wand at Moony and speaking the Unforgivable Curse. But he shook it out of his head. If that had been the case, Harry (or Voldemort possessing him) would have had control over the werewolf, and would have let him out of the library, instead of the boy trying to avoid being eaten. _Unless Voldemort didn't want anyone to know Harry was being possessed again,_ said a cynical voice in the Head Auror's mind. _Or Voldemort possessed Harry long enough to have him put Moony under Imperius. And then he used Moony to attack Harry..._Sirius suddenly had a very bad headache. "We'll figure it out tomorrow," Sirius said, feeling completely exhausted. "I'll stay with him in case he wakes. You can all go to bed if you want."

Emmeline shook her head. "I'm staying," she whispered, glancing at Sirius' still bleeding leg. "Want me to fix that?" Sirius nodded and the witch tapped the gash with her wand, taking away any chance of infection and sealing it with one spell.

Sirius muttered his thanks and looked at Harry and Naomi. "I guess you both want to stay too?" he asked wryly.

They both nodded and Naomi went to sit next to her husband in his armchair—it had been enlarged a month or so ago so they could both sit comfortably, even with Naomi's ever-growing belly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Déjà vu, eh?" she muttered in his ear.

He snorted humorlessly, watching Emmeline rest her head on the side of Moony's chest. "I won't be surprised if he reacts the same this time as he did then..."

"Me either," she agreed.

"What're you talking about?" Harry asked, finally crossing the room to sit in an armchair opposite the Blacks. Emmeline rose from her kneeling position on the floor to sit next to Remus, looking to Sirius expectantly.

"Story time, eh?" he said with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, it's Naomi's story, really. You feel like telling it?"

Naomi shrugged and sighed, not taking her eyes from Remus. "It was the first full moon after we all left Hogwarts," she began quietly. "And it was his first at home since his parents were killed. I wanted to say good night to him—I'd done it every month since we'd gotten together, and I didn't see any problem. But I was running late and didn't even realize it. When I got to the cottage, he was already in the basement, and I wasn't paying any attention to the time... He transformed while I was there, and I went down thinking he'd recognize me, and I would say good night and get out before anything happened...

"To make a long story short, he didn't recognize me as anything but fresh meat, he chased me up the stairs, and he would have gotten me if Sirius and James hadn't gotten there right then. I was too frightened to Apparate, so James brought us both back to my flat and yelled at me for about an hour about what I'd done and what kind of stupid idiot would go into a room with a werewolf without any defense."

"What happened?" Harry asked, his mouth slightly open.

Naomi shrugged again. "Next afternoon, I went to check on him, and he was really upset that he'd almost attacked me. Said it was too dangerous for me to be with him, and he needed some time to think. So I left, crying my eyes out because I thought it was over between us. I didn't hear from him for three days—Sirius, James, Julia, and Lily were all going back and forth from me to him, passing messages that I loved him and we could make it work. He showed up at my flat at three o'clock one morning, apologizing for everything. I apologized for putting him in that situation, and we made up. After that, it was okay. On full moons, I said good night to him at noon and left him until the next day."

"He wanted to break up with you?" Emmeline asked quietly, something looking like fear in her eyes.

"He was afraid," Sirius said. "He'd had a close call with Snape only a year or so before, and he hated Snape. He loved Naomi and he'd almost hurt her... He thought he was doing the right thing by her." Sirius shrugged. "If he starts that this time, I'll have to slap him. Something went wrong tonight, and it wasn't his fault."

"Thought you didn't want to discuss it tonight?" Naomi asked

"I don't. I want to sleep. Emmeline, I wouldn't recommend sleeping so close to him in case he wakes during the night."

Reluctantly, Emmeline nodded, kissed the side of Remus' head, and conjured her own armchair to relax in. Sirius made sure his family was comfortable before dimming the lanterns in the room enough for them to sleep, but so that he could still see the werewolf on the sofa. He placed wards and silencing spells around the sofa—if Moony did wake, he wasn't going to be able to move from the spot he slept on—the wards would wear off at moonset; and if he slept through the night, and nobody woke before his transformation back to human, the others wouldn't be awoken by his screams of pain. Sirius had woken to those sounds many times in his life, and it was never pleasant. Without meaning to, his heavy eyelids slid close an hour later, his wand still held tightly in one hand, the other resting on his wife's swollen belly.

* * *

Remus woke the next morning feeling strangely disoriented. He blinked the bright sun out of his eyes and wondered why his head was throbbing so horribly. He touched the side tentatively and furrowed his brow when he felt bandages under his fingers. He looked around the library further, wondering why Sirius, Emmeline, Harry, and Naomi were around him. Wasn't the full moon last night? It had to have been... He remembered his transformation at moonrise, but not the one at moonset, and he couldn't remember anything in between. He tried not to panic as he recalled the last time he'd lost his memory over a full moon night had been before he'd had the Wolfsbane... The night he'd seen Wormtail for the first time in five years...

"What happened last night?" he asked himself hoarsely. His voice echoed dully off invisible barriers, suggesting someone had put silencing charms around him sometime during the night. This did absolutely nothing to alleviate his worries.

But looking at his family, none of them seemed to be hurt—_Thank god_—and they were all sleeping peacefully. Well, not Emmeline so much, who he noticed was starting to wake up. He watched her without a word—not that she could hear him anyway—waiting for her to blink both sleep and confusion from her eyes. It took her a moment to realize he was awake, but unlike every other morning they'd woken with one another, she didn't give him the bright, sleepy smile he loved so much.

Glancing at the other three sleeping beings in the room, she slowly got up and crossed the room to sit with him on the sofa. "Morning," he said hoarsely, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Morning," she said, not looking him in the eye. "How're you feeling?"

He nodded slowly, trying not to aggravate his throbbing head. "Been better," he said. "Why are you all in here?"

Emmeline bit her lip nervously. Apparently, this was the question she hadn't wanted to be asked so soon. And all that did was fill Remus' stomach with lead. "Do you remember anything from last night?" she asked, reaching for his hands.

He stared at the fingers she was intertwining with his. _Answering questions with questions... And of course it had to be the hard question..._ "No," he said after a moment, "I don't remember anything..."

She nodded and increased her grip on his fingers before telling him about the night before—the Dark Mark, Dumbledore, Harry on the ceiling, Sirius fighting with him, his escape from the library and being stunned, causing him to fall down the stairs. By the time she'd finished, he had tears in his eyes as thoughts of what could have happened filled his mind. His worst fear had nearly come true, and if Sirius hadn't been so quick, Remus would currently be a murderer. "What am I doing?" he whispered, horrified.

"Remus," Emmeline said as he started to stand, pulling on his arm for him to sit again. "Please talk to me," she begged.

He shook his head and muttered that he needed a shower before pulling his arm from her grasp and limping out of the library.

* * *

Later in the morning, once everyone had been woken up, Emmeline found that her husband had locked himself in their bedroom and no unlocking charm would allow her to get in there with him. She asked Sirius if she should have even told him about what happened the night before, and the Auror told her he had to find out at some point. "He'll be all right," Sirius had said. "He just needs time to think..."

But Emmeline wasn't comforted by this. What was he thinking about? Was he thinking that he was too dangerous to stay with her and their unborn babies? She wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him that what happened wasn't his fault; but since he wouldn't let her into their bedroom, she had to wait for him.

Though the day was one to be celebrated, Harry's seventeenth birthday was miserable for everybody inside Number Twelve. Sirius had left for the Ministry before lunch to find out what happened with the Dark Mark. He said to keep what happened with Remus between those who had been involved—they would find out what caused Remus to lose control, and nobody else needed to be informed right then. Emmeline had conjured a chair and set it just outside the room where Remus had barricaded himself. Naomi and Harry spent most of their time in the kitchen, trying not to talk about what happened, but at the same time, unable to get it off their minds.

Sirius returned to the house just past five o'clock and reported that the Dark Mark had been conjured by a couple of young wizards no older than twenty, as a joke. Neither wizard had a record of criminal history with the Ministry, and thought it would be hilarious to "freak out a few Muggles." They were found half a block from Grimmauld Place and charged with using illegal magic, and would receive six months in Azkaban for their prank.

On a hunch, Sirius had taken a flask of what remained of the Wolfsbane Potion Remus had taken the night before into the Ministry with him and had it analyzed by a potions expert. He said he couldn't think of anything else that could have caused Remus to lose control except for his potion not being prepared properly. The findings showed that a very minor ingredient—dried dragon claw—had been left out when it had been brewed. Without the ingredient, the drinker would only keep his mind for a few hours into a transformation.

"Who was your potions expert and how do you know he won't go blabbing about what happened?" Naomi asked flatly. "That's all Remus would need..."

"Ted Tonks examined it," Sirius answered. "He wouldn't tell anybody." Naomi nodded silently. "Are the Weasleys still coming over tonight?"

Harry shrugged. "As far as I know, yes," he said. "Unless somebody wants to owl them and put the party off a couple of days."

"Might not be the worst idea," Sirius muttered, looking at Harry apologetically. "We need to make sure Remus is okay and I definitely don't think he'll be up to a Weasley invasion tonight."

"That's fine," Harry said indifferently. "I'm not really in the mood, either."

Sirius nodded. "I'll go write the letter—mind if I use Hedwig?"

Harry shook his head, and the Auror made his way up the stairs, trying to think of a way to phrase his letter so Molly wouldn't come running to try and help out. They'd probably already gotten word on the Dark Mark, but had obviously been told by someone in the Order or the Ministry that it'd been a false alarm—no one had come through the fireplace and no owls had dropped by...

He stopped at the top of the stairs and mentally sighed, finding that Emmeline was still sitting outside her and Remus' bedroom. "He hasn't come out, eh?" he asked, approaching the witch.

She shook her head, looking utterly miserable.

Sirius nodded and went to the door. He raised a fist and began pounding on the wood. "Moony! Open the door!" he yelled. When there was no response, the Auror continued, "Don't make me blast this door off the bloody hinges, Remus. You know I'll do it." The door was yanked open and Sirius was faced with the pale face of his best friend. Remus' eyes were rimmed with red as though he'd spent the day crying, but he managed to glare at Sirius. "Talk to your wife before I hex you," Sirius said, not at all fazed by Remus' look. And he walked away, leaving the Lupins to their own devices.

* * *

Remus and Emmeline stared at one another for a few tense, silent minutes before Remus turned away from the door. Emmeline stood from her chair for the first time in hours, ignoring the stiffness in her body, and followed him into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She raised an eyebrow, finding two slightly battered suitcases open on their bed full of clothes. Remus had gone back to his wardrobe, taking out the rest of this clothing and possessions, and stacking them neatly on top of the others.

"Are you going somewhere, Remus?" Emmeline asked, staring at her husband in disbelief.

Remus didn't answer straight away. His body stiffened and he placed his hands on his wardrobe drawers, obviously thinking of how to tell her something. "Do you realize what would have happened if Sirius hadn't stunned me last night?" he asked, his voice painfully tight. Emmeline didn't answer, so he turned around to look at her, tears building up in both their eyes. "I would have gotten to the kitchen and killed you, our children, Naomi, and her child. I had no control over myself, Emmeline. You could be _dead_ right now, or you could be a werewolf—"

"But I'm not," she argued firmly. "Remus, it wasn't your fault—Slughorn left an ingredient out of your potion—"

Remus laughed bitterly. "My life—_your life_—depends on a _potion_, Emmeline. Do you have any idea how unfair that is to you? And to our children... Emmeline, I can't do this... I can't go month to month for the rest of my life wondering if I'm going to do something to hurt you. All my life I feared hurting one of my friends, or my family. I nearly killed Naomi once, and you've got no idea what that did to me. I don't deserve to have any of you. I've been selfish by keeping you and Sirius and Harry and Naomi so near me for so long—"

"What are you saying?" Emmeline yelled slightly hysterically. "So you're just going to leave me three months pregnant with _our_ twins because you're a little insecure?"

"A little insecure!" Remus roared, making her flinch. "Emmeline! I'm a _werewolf_! Without that potion that Slughorn so conveniently botched, I'm a viscous murderer! I'm a monster! People run from me when they find out what I am! Rita Skeeter writes articles weekly about how I'm not to be trusted!"

"You're listening to _Rita Skeeter_?" she yelled incredulously. "My god, you must have hit your head harder than we thought! It was an _accident_, Remus! It's never happened before and the chances of it happening again are slim! We'll find someone else, someone more reliable to make your potion. I'm sure Ted Tonks would be more than happy to do it. But you are _not_ leaving me, Remus Lupin!"

Remus glared at her. "Are you even listening to me?" he whispered fiercely. "I could have killed you, Emmeline. I was _trying_ to get Harry. I nearly ripped off Sirius' leg. I'm dangerous. I've got no right be around you."

"So what're you going to do?" Emmeline challenged him. "Are you going to go join Greyback's pack? You have family here who love you _unconditionally_ and who would do anything for you. _They_ would kill you if you even set on foot onto their territory. You think that's what you deserve?" She sighed shakily, trying to hold back the tears that were burning the corners of her eyes. "You're a good person, Remus, and there are people here who _need_ you. I cannot live without you." She approached him slowly and his body stiffened even more as she put her arms around his waist. "I meant what I said in my wedding vows. You are my best friend. I don't know how it happened, but you became the most important thing in my life quicker than I ever thought it possible. Do you remember what my brother Michael said to you? He said all the things you're saying now, and _none of it is true_. Remus, you are the kindest, most gentle man I've ever met in my entire life. What happened last night... Yes, it could have been worse, but it wasn't."

"I don't ever want to hurt you," he said quietly, tears starting to stream down his cheeks as he began to finally relax in her arms. "If something ever happened to you, Emmeline, or these babies, or Sirius or Harry or Naomi... I'd never be able to live with myself. I can't stay here if there's a chance you could be hurt."

"You say you don't want to hurt me," Emmeline said just as quietly, tightening her grip around him. "But what do you think it will do to me if you leave? That would hurt me worse than anything that could ever happen on a full moon, Remus."

Remus looked away from her only long enough to glance at the suitcases on their bed. She could tell he was having a vicious inner argument with himself, but she waited for him to speak. She had no doubt that he loved her more than anything, that he would do everything and anything it took to keep her from harm, but the longer it took him to say something, the tighter her heart felt. At any minute, she was sure it would burst. She needed him and she was so afraid to lose him—she'd never before depended on anybody except herself, but right now, her entire life depended on Remus John Lupin and his love for her.

In what seemed like slow motion, he finally turned back to her, tears still rolling down his cheeks, his eyes filled with the spark she'd fallen in love with. But doubt was fighting its way through. "What if something happens and you or the babies are hurt?" he whispered fearfully.

"We'll take extra measures on the full moons," she told him.

"And my potion?"

"We'll talk to Ted first thing tomorrow."

Remus let out a deep, shaky breath that sounded a bit like a sigh of relief. "Am I still allowed to be afraid?" he asked quietly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Of course," she replied, squeezing his middle a little tighter. "I think we're all afraid to some extent..."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," he whispered, "but I must have mental to even think I could leave you..."


	7. Seven

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Seven_

The tense atmosphere that had filled the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black after the full moon began to dissipate the next morning. Neither Remus nor Emmeline told any of the others about the wizard thinking about leaving; after hours of talking, they'd reached an agreement that they were in this together, and whatever the future would bring, they'd work together to come up with a solution instead of just running away.

Remus had pulled Harry aside before breakfast and apologized profusely for what happened on the full moon. To his immense surprise, the boy had laughed, saying it was Moony's payback for all the grief Harry had caused his guardians over the last twelve years. Remus stared at him for a moment before smiling and pulling him into a fierce hug, saying Harry was too much like his father for anyone's good. Remus promised Harry a party for his birthday on the weekend, whomever he wanted to invite, as much food as he wanted, anything he wanted to do. Harry, still smiling, rolled his eyes and said he still just wanted his friends and family over for dinner.

"Alright, then," Remus said, nodding. "Does tomorrow night work for you?"

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule, but I think I'm free." Harry grinned. Remus chuckled, ruffled the boy's hair, and went back to the kitchen where Sirius was reading the morning paper. Naomi sat beside him, staring in disgust at the plate of breakfast sitting in front of her husband.

_Any day now,_ Remus thought,_ we'll be at the hospital waiting for the baby to finally come._

"Anything interesting in the _Prophet_, Sirius?" Harry asked, sitting between his godfather and Emmeline, who didn't seem anymore thrilled with breakfast than Naomi did.

Sirius shook his head and flipped to the back of the newspaper for the crossword. "Nothing," he said. "And I don't know whether to be happy or worried about that."

"Well, if you were worried," Emmeline said, "you'd only be one of the very few who are. It seems the whole world has forgotten we're at war."

"Did the _Prophet _get word of the Dark Mark from the other night?" Remus asked.

"Page three," the Auror responded with a shake of his head. "And it's not even a full article—just a snippet about the kids who were caught."

Remus sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, the world will be in for a very rude awakening when something happens again."

"Maybe nothing will happen," Harry said hopefully, pouring an obscene amount of sugar over his cornflakes. "I mean, it's been, what, six months almost? Maybe Voldemort has given up... Or he just died."

Sirius snorted. "Yes, I could just see Voldemort choking on his morning crumpet and tea. The war isn't over. Voldemort doesn't just give up. He's waiting until everyone thinks we're safe so he can get the maximum reaction. People were afraid when their friends and family were dying everyday, but it's nothing short of chaos when something horrible happens after months of thinking we're safe. Remember St. Mungo's a few years back?"

Harry nodded and sighed. "Wishful thinking, I guess," he muttered.

"We're all wishing for it, Harry," Emmeline said, patting his arm. "And one day, it will happen."

Harry didn't reply to this; Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance, wondering if he was thinking the same thing they were—that Voldemort wouldn't stop until he was killed, and Harry was the one who had to do the killing. But Remus decided not to dwell on those thoughts. After breakfast, he, Emmeline, and Sirius went to get ready for work, all of them vaguely wondering what the day would bring.

* * *

Sirius found out quite quickly—too quickly—what waited for him that day. He'd barely walked through the doors of Auror Headquarters when Tonks ran to meet him, looking highly distraught and a little disturbed. Before he could even ask what was wrong, she stuffed a slip of parchment into his hand and told him to meet her there. The Head Auror raised an eyebrow as his cousin rushed out of Headquarters, and looked around at his other Aurors who were going on about their own business, oblivious to Tonks' odd behavior.

Sighing, he read the crumpled slip—it was a residential area in Kent, a good fifty miles or so from where the cottage once stood. Without even going to his office, he turned back to the large oak doors of Headquarters and went down the hall to the DMLE Apparition chamber. He muttered the password to activate it—"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"—and entered the metal door that materialized in the wall. Wondering vaguely why Tonks hadn't waited to Disapparate with him—it would have been quicker than taking the lifts all the way to the Atrium, where he was sure she'd gone—he glanced again at his destination, thought hard about it, and Disapparated.

He reappeared on the wooden porch of a large house with tall white doors and several glass panes in them. His finger was half an inch from the doorbell when the door was wrenched open and Tonks yanked him over the threshold by his arm. The thing that registered in his mind immediately about the house was the terrible stench coming from somewhere down the hall. It nearly had Sirius gagging as he took a whiff of the air.

"What the hell is that?" he coughed, his eyes watering as he followed the redheaded witch down the hall. She didn't answer.

They reached another pair of closed double doors and instead of opening them right away, Tonks finally turned to her cousin. "There was an attack on the full moon," she said quietly. "Five victims, all dead—husband and wife, two girls and a boy, all three under the age of twelve. We think the... attackers... came through the Floo—the doors weren't forced open, and there aren't any Apparition or Disapparition tracks around the time we think they were killed."

"Emmeline's files," Sirius said quietly, sighing heavily and nodding. "I guess they didn't take the warning seriously." He sighed again. "Killing Curse?"

Tonks shook her head, biting her lip. "Worse," she said a bit hoarsely. She opened her mouth to explain, but changed her mind at the last minute. She turned back to the door, glancing at Sirius over her shoulder briefly, and pushed them open. The stench in this room was far worse than anything Sirius had ever experienced. He finally registered the smell to be blood, and loads of it.

In the center of a wooden floor of what looked to be a large office, five bodies lay side-by-side with their throats ripped out, their stomachs torn open. "Oh my god," was the first thing Sirius managed to choke out. It had been years since he'd seen such a gruesome scene involving children, but this was far more disturbing.

He knew what had caused this family's deaths—werewolves had been here... Sirius turned away from the bodies and found bloody paw prints all around them. _How many were there?_ he wondered idly.

Once he'd gotten a good look around, he turned to find Tonks leaning against the door, looking sick. "Are you the only one here?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "Proudfoot and Johnson are upstairs looking around. We weren't going to call you until later, but Proudfoot found something you might be interested in..." She hesitated before reaching into her robes and pulling out a gold pocket watch caked in blood, and said, "We think the werewolves took the family hostage before the moon rose. Proudfoot was looking for clues and moved one of the bodies, and found this..."

Sirius hadn't taken his eyes off the watch since Tonks had withdrawn it. It looked painfully familiar, but how had it gotten here? Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, making him think the watch was what he thought it was. Just to confirm his thoughts, he took the watch from Tonks, his hands shaking, and pushed the button at the top, opening it. He closed his eyes tightly when he recognized the small faces of himself, Harry, and Emmeline on the watch's hands. "Remus' watch..." he whispered tightly. "How'd it get here?"

"He didn't leave Number Twelve the other night, did he?" Tonks asked cautiously.

"Of course not," Sirius said sharply. "Nobody leaves that house on the full moon—" He stopped suddenly, remembering with a sinking heart the events that took place inside the Order's Headquarters two nights ago. Snape hadn't made Remus' potion—no one had heard from him in weeks, so Dumbledore had asked Slughorn to prepare it. Had the Hogwarts Potions master ruined the Wolfsbane purposefully and knowingly? Sirius felt the color drain from his face and tasted bile rising in his throat at the thought. Had Remus' loss of control in his transformation been planned?

Without realizing it, Sirius had left the room, left the house, Apparated back to the Ministry, and walked to Remus' department in a complete daze, the bloody pocket watch still held painfully tight in his right hand. When he reached his best friend's office, he and Emmeline were talking quietly on the office sofa that had been repaired after the office had been broken in to. Sirius finally figured out what had been taken.

"Hey, Sirius," Emmeline said when she and her husband finally noticed him. The smiles they had for him disappeared almost instantly when they saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Sirius swallowed hard. "Em, could I talk to Remus alone for a minute, please?" he croaked.

Emmeline furrowed her brow and looked at Remus before nodding. "Of course," she said quietly. "I'll see you two later, then. Love you." She kissed Remus quickly before leaving. Sirius stared at his feet until he heard the door click shut.

"Sirius?" Remus said, standing. "What's happened? Did something happen to Harry or Naomi?"

Sirius shook his head, still feeling very ill. He finally looked up to Remus, dreading what he was about to tell his best friend. "There was an attack on the full moon," he started hoarsely. Remus face faded into the blank mask he'd mastered in his younger years when he didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking or feeling. "A whole family was killed by werewolves. Tonks and Proudfoot think they transformed in the house and killed them after the moon rose." He chewed on his bottom lip a little, watching Remus for any sort of reaction—there was none—before telling him the second part. "My Aurors found something under one of the bodies..." He raised his hand and opened his fist, showing Remus the pocket watch Emmeline had given him for their first Christmas together, just before they officially became a couple.

Remus stared at the watch silently for long minutes—it seemed like hours to Sirius—and with a shaking hand, he reached out to pick it up. "My watch," he said weakly. "I've been looking for this everywhere." He turned it over in his hand and tried to wipe the dried blood off the back so he could read the inscription Emmeline had it engraved with for his last birthday: '_Now you can know where we are whenever you're worried. Love you always, Emmeline.'_

"You found it where?"

"Under a body," Sirius answered. "It was obviously planted there, and I assume whoever broke into your office had something to do with the attacks." Remus had backed up into his desk, his face still completely empty as he used his robes to wipe the blood from his watch. "They used Emmeline's Floo files to get into the house, I think."

"Who else knows about this?" Remus asked heavily.

"Tonks, Proudfoot, and Johnson," Sirius replied. "This won't get out, Remus. And even if it does, there's no way anyone can say you had something to do with this—Harry and I can honestly testify that you didn't leave Number Twelve all night—"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Remus asked sharply. "Are you going to tell people you were in a room with a werewolf all night? You can't tell them that the two of you are Animagi—you're both illegal."

"Yes, but we can still say we know you couldn't have left—there're charms all around the house to keep you from getting out... Remus, you're not getting framed for this. We both know with complete certainty that you had _nothing_ to do with this."

"No, but I could have been responsible for four other deaths that night," Remus said so quietly that Sirius thought he'd imagined it.

"So for something that _didn't_ happen, you're willing to take the rap for something worse?"

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "No," he said honestly. "But that doesn't mean people won't say I did if this gets out. No matter my reputation around the Ministry—no matter how good it is—I'm still a dark creature, Sirius."

"It _won't_ get out," Sirius said firmly. "Nothing will happen to you. You've got my word on that. I'll go wipe my Auror's memories if I have to, but there is no way in hell you will get any heat from this, Remus."

Remus felt much better to have Sirius on his side, not that it would have been any other way; but to have his best friend's unwavering loyalty and word, that he would be protected meant everything to him. "Who would do this?" Remus whispered. "It's obviously someone who knows me, even just in passing... They know about my watch; unless it's just coincidence that they found the one thing that could be undoubtedly connected to me..."

Sirius sighed. "I'm going to take care of this," he promised again. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, understand?"

Remus nodded pensively and shoved the watch into his robe pocket. "Do you think it was Greyback?"

"Possibly." The Auror shrugged. "But he would have had to get into the Ministry twice—once for the files in Emmeline's office, once for your watch—without getting caught. And that's almost impossible; everybody is looking for him—he couldn't have just walked in here and back out once, let alone twice."

"No, but somebody who works in the Ministry could also be working for him and Voldemort or could be under Imperius."

"We'll figure it out," Sirius said. "Until then, I wouldn't recommend telling too many people about this; even though we know you had nothing to do with it, and your close friends will know too, others might try and say you did it."

Remus looked at him. "Didn't I just say that?"

"Yes, but it sounds more official coming from me." Sirius achieved his goal in making Remus smile, even if it was just a little. "I should get back to work. See you at lunch."

"See you," Remus muttered. "And thank you."

Sirius inclined his head. "Don't mention it, mate."

* * *

Harry's birthday celebration succeeded in getting the werewolf attacks off the minds of both Sirius and Remus momentarily. Neither had it in him to tell their wives what had happened or what had been found at the crime scene—"they don't need that kind of stress..." the Auror had said.

The other Aurors that had been investigating the scene were told not to let it leak that Remus Lupin's watch had been discovered beneath a body. All three of them swore on their badges to their boss that they wouldn't, and Sirius trusted them—that was good enough for Remus. He trusted Sirius with his life, after all.

But both Sirius and Remus had undergone noticeable changes in mood, and nobody missed it. When she'd come through the fire from the Burrow, Molly thought they'd both come down sick, while their wives watched them with narrowed, suspicious eyes, thinking they'd played some prank the others in the house were yet to be aware of. Even Ron, who rarely realized when somebody was in a foul mood until it was too late, caught that the two Marauders weren't themselves during the party. Harry didn't know what had happened that day, so he just assumed the pair was still stressed from the full moon. He told his friends that the Dark Mark, though it'd been a false alarm, had them both working overtime at the Ministry. It wasn't true of course, but Harry couldn't tell them what else happened during the full moon.

Nothing really noteworthy happened that evening. Harry opened all his gifts (varying from sweets to clothes to books to a new practice snitch to a box of samples of things Fred and George had created—the exploration of this box broke Sirius out of his foul mood for about an hour or so.) Molly made them all dinner and afterwards spent hours talking to Naomi and Emmeline about the joys of raising children. After hearing most of the stories about the Weasley twins from the woman who'd given birth to them, Emmeline was starting to wonder what she'd gotten herself into.

"With Sirius and Remus around, my boys will end up troublemakers before they will be able to walk," Emmeline said, smiling over at Remus, who took no notice in the conversation as he talked quietly with Arthur. "Those two are a big enough handful as it is."

"Remus doesn't cause that much trouble, though, does he?" Molly asked disbelievingly.

Emmeline raised amused eyebrows and exchanged a glance with Naomi, whose lips were twitching uncontrollably. "Remus is not as innocent as he looks, Molly," she said. "He just isn't as obvious as Sirius is with his troublemaking. But believe me, Remus has his moments of glory just like the rest of them."

"Like he's always said," Naomi grinned, "he's a Marauder first and foremost."

Molly smiled. After a minute or so, she said, "How much more time do you have, Naomi?"

"Another month, according to the Healers," the mother-to-be said, smiling and rubbing her large belly. "But I've got a feeling she's not going to be waiting that long. She's becoming a lot more active—I can't even sleep at night a lot of the time."

Molly nodded. "Yes, that tends to happen towards the end. And your body will know long before when its time; though you yourself won't realize it until your water has broken. She is in control, dear, not you."

"Yes, I've realized this," Naomi said with a chuckle. "I can't believe all the odd things I've digested in the past eight months. I've grossed Sirius out too many times to count at meal times."

"And yet, you seem to enjoy it more every time," said the Head Auror coming to sit between his wife and Molly. "Personally, I'll be happy when this baby comes, if only for the simple fact that I won't have to watch you eat that rubbish anymore."

"No one says you've got to watch me eat, Sirius," Naomi said. "You're quite free to turn away from me."

"Yes, but if I did that, I would be denying myself the chance to look at the most beautiful sight in the world," he responded smoothly.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Me stuffing my face is the most beautiful sight in the world? And I thought _I _was delusional."

Sirius only chuckled huskily and leaned over to kiss her passionately, leaving her in no doubt that he indeed thought she was the most beautiful sight in the world. She had a very dazed look on her face when he pulled away and it took her a minute to realize he'd stopped kissing her. Not long after, the couple disappeared from the kitchen, and didn't return for some time. When they finally did return, both looked very pleased.

The Weasleys and Hermione left just past one a.m.—Harry and Ginny thoroughly kissed good night behind the others' backs. Once the visitors had gone, Sirius tried not to grin at Harry's face. "I have to keep reminding myself how old he is and that he's a lot older than I was when I started dating," Sirius told Emmeline after Harry had gone to bed. "It's just hard to admit he's growing up and doing the sort of things that grown-ups do."

Emmeline smiled and patted his arm fondly. "Just wait until your daughter reaches his age and starts dating."

Sirius snorted. "But with any luck, she'll be dating one of your boys. If it's anyone else, I won't allow it."

"Are you trying to arrange a marriage for our children, Padfoot?" Remus asked amusedly, sitting next to Emmeline and putting an arm around her.

"No," Sirius answered. "I'm just saying it would be preferable for my daughter to date a boy from a family I trust. And I trust you two to raise honorable, honest boys who won't take advantage of my little girl."

"We can try," Remus said doubtfully. "But if they spend enough time with you, I wouldn't count on it." He grinned and Sirius stuck his middle finger up at his best friend. "But don't you think it will be rather odd for your daughter and one of my sons to date if they're raised as closely as I'm sure they will be?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not really. Sometimes the best love you can have is someone you've known practically all your life. Look at Naomi and me: we've known each other since we were five."

"But you didn't spend every waking moment with her when we were kids. This would be like Naomi dating James."

"Ew..." Naomi said. "I loved James to death, but he was like my brother, and that would have been incest—I never would have dated him."

"Exactly," Remus said.

"Why are we even discussing this now? The babies aren't even born yet," Emmeline said, smiling at the conversation.

"It's never too early to plan," Sirius said.

* * *

The next morning, Sirius and Remus entered the kitchen together and received something of a surprise. Emmeline and Harry were standing over Naomi's shoulder, reading the newspaper she held. This in itself was slightly odd, but when Harry noticed his guardians' arrival and reached to close and hide said newspaper, the two wizards became very suspicious. Both witches looked quite close to tears, Emmeline a bit fearful, and Harry had gone rather pale.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, his heart pounding somewhere in his ears.

Nobody answered right away, and the other three exchanged startled glances. "_Accio_ newspaper," Sirius said when he lost his patience. Harry tried his best to hold onto the paper, but lost his grip as it soared into his godfather's hands.

With a glance at the three of them, who looked increasingly nervous, Sirius unfolded the paper and held it so both he and Remus could read the large headline:

_**Conspiracy in the Ministry!**_

_Head Auror weds Death Eater; two other department heads responsible for brutal murders._

"Please tell me that doesn't say what I think it says," Sirius begged Remus.

The other wizard could only stare at the words. He read most of the long article, (written by Rita Skeeter, of course) only skimming through parts, and discovered many things. For one, someone had found out about Sirius and Naomi's marriage, and Naomi's pregnancy. Next, apparently Remus and Emmeline had worked together in stealing the Floo files from the witch's office (according to the article, there was a surveillance hologram of Remus breaking into his wife's office). And on the full moon, the couple used the stolen information to murder a family by way of a werewolf attack. The news about Remus' watch being found at the scene had been somehow been discovered.

"_How_?" Remus croaked, thinking of what would happen when he, Sirius, and Emmeline entered the Ministry that day. If they weren't arrested on sight, they'd spend the day receiving looks of suspicion and disgust. Remus would be lucky not to be chased out of the Ministry with flamed-torches and pitchforks.

But while Remus worried about that, his best friend looked to be getting angrier by the second. He cursed quite colorfully, looking ready to kill. "One of them talked," he growled.

The other four weren't brave enough to ask him what part of the article he was most angry about, not when he looked like that... He crumpled the paper up and threw it as hard as he could into the fireplace before turning on his heel sharply and leaving the house so he could Apparate. Remus was left to answer questions of what the paper meant by "Lupin's watch was found on the crime scene." He did, and his wife looked quite hurt that she hadn't been told before this, that she'd had to find out from a newspaper. He apologized profusely, glancing at Naomi. The witch was staring at the floor, tears pouring down her face. Remus figured she was thinking about what would happen to Sirius if he was thought to have married a Death Eater, one of the enemies. It was a felony to fraternize with one of Voldemort's followers, punishable by five years in Azkaban.

"I need to find Sirius before he kills someone," Remus said hoarsely. And he followed his best friend's footsteps out of the house.

* * *

Not long after Remus left, Dumbledore Flooed to Number Twelve to ask them something completely unrelated to that day's headline. He was quite shocked by what he was told was in the newspaper. Harry assumed he just hadn't read it, but the Headmaster told them that today's _Daily Prophet_ headline had nothing to do with Sirius, Remus, Naomi, or Emmeline—that day's headline had announced the opening of a new shop in Diagon Alley.

"Do you think he's just gone senile?" Harry asked worriedly, after Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fireplace.

Emmeline shook her head uncertainly. "There's one way to find out." And she fire-called Molly Weasley, asking as calmly as possible what the wizarding newspaper's front page contained that day. Molly looked at her oddly as though wondering about her sanity, but told them the same thing Dumbledore had.

Feeling both panicky and faint, Emmeline sent a message to her husband by way of patronus, telling him that, somehow, they'd received a fake newspaper—someone must have intercepted _their _paper before it'd arrived. Remus replied fifteen minutes later, telling her that he knew—he'd run into Arthur in the Ministry Atrium—but there was a slight problem: he couldn't find Sirius anywhere and no one had seen him all morning.


	8. Eight

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Eight_

Remus searched everywhere he could think of for his best friend. He checked Sirius' office in Auror Headquarters (Tonks had no idea where her cousin was and she swore on her life that none of them had talked to Rita Skeeter); he searched every floor on the Ministry, even stopping to ask the Minister herself if she'd seen the Head Auror, but to no avail. He'd gone to the Floo-watch section of Emmeline's department and asked the old wizard there if he could go back through all the Floo entries and departures from the Ministry within the last hour. Sirius hadn't used the fires. He checked all the Apparition charms and again with Tonks to see if anyone had used the Auror Apparition chamber. His final conclusion, though it gave him a very sinking feeling, was that Sirius had not been in the Ministry at all that day.

But rather than panicking right away, Remus thought reasonably about where else Sirius could have possibly gotten to—Auror Johnson had that day off; maybe Sirius, thinking he was the one who talked to Rita Skeeter, had gone to his home. Remus had no earthly clue about where the other Auror lived, but perhaps Sirius had been so incensed that he'd found out and gone to get—or beat—the truth from the other wizard. Another scenario, one that was very likely, but also the one Remus dreaded, was that Sirius had left Number Twelve only to have walked into a trap of some sort, and was currently being held captive by Voldemort or the Death Eaters.

With this thought firmly engrained in his mind, Remus Apparated back to Grimmauld Place, and started looking around for a sign of struggle or anything that could tell him what had happened to Sirius. (_Bugger wizardry secrecy_, he thought irritably, moving his wand in complicated movements._ This is my brother we're talking about..._)

Emmeline had spotted him from an upstairs window and came out to see what he'd found. "I don't know where he is," Remus said quietly, in case Naomi was listening. "I've sent him four patronuses, but he hasn't replied to any of them—he normally replies within ten minutes if he can... What if something's happened to him?"

Emmeline tried to assure him that Sirius was okay, but assuring another person only worked when the one giving the assurance believed what they were saying. "We've got to tell Naomi," she said, holding his hand tightly, trying to give him as much comfort as she could. "And Dumbledore... Have him get a search party going..."

"Yeah," Remus said hoarsely, trying to swallow a large lump in his throat. "Let's go inside, then..." He put his arm protectively around his wife's waist and led her into the house where Naomi and Harry had just come up the stairs.

"Where is he?" Naomi demanded. "And don't you dare try to sugarcoat it, Remus John Lupin."

Remus would have laughed at the fact that his ex-fiancée was calling him by his full name, but the dangerous look on her face, coupled with the fear of where his best friend could possibly be, held it back. "I don't know," he answered, feeling lost and helpless—a feeling he was familiar with and hated with every fiber of his being. "I've checked everywhere I could think of looking..." He could almost see Naomi's heart breaking at the news. She began to sway dangerously, and both he and Harry rushed to her side to keep her upright, leading her to the drawing room to sit down. Emmeline conjured a cold glass of water for her and she sipped at it carefully.

Remus left Harry and Emmeline to tend to her while he went to the kitchen to contact Dumbledore. He'd only just finished telling the Headmaster that Sirius was nowhere to be found when Harry practically flew down the stairs. "Remus!" he panted. "Naomi's water just broke! She's having the baby _now!_"

Remus' eyes widened and he felt whatever color was left in his face drain as he turned back to Dumbledore's head. "Go, take care of Naomi," the older wizard said in his infuriatingly calm manner. "I will continue the search for Sirius."

"Thank you," Remus said, already standing and halfway to the stairs behind Harry.

In the drawing room, Emmeline had managed to get Naomi standing up, though she was sweating and looking quite weak. "How do we get her to the hospital?" Remus asked, thoughts of Sirius driven from his mind for the time being. _He'd want us to take care of Naomi first and foremost..._ He suddenly realized that travel with the pregnant witches when they began going into labor hadn't been discussed—they were supposed to have another month before Naomi gave birth.

Apparition and Floo were both out of the question, both being too dangerous for Naomi and the baby. Emmeline said their best bet was portkey. She quickly charmed the closest object she could find—a red satin pillow—to prepare for their travel. The two wizards stood on either side of Naomi, holding on to her arms tightly—when they arrived in St. Mungo's, they didn't need her getting dizzy and losing her balance.

Three seconds later, they were moving rapidly through a swirl of colors, and landed in the emergency area of the wizarding hospital softly. Emmeline told Remus later that she'd added a charm to the portkey to make it as safe as possible for Naomi and the baby. Harry stopped the first medi-witch that passed and hastily told her that Naomi was having a baby. The young brown-haired witch summoned a wheelchair for Naomi, and Remus helped her get comfortable before the medi-witch directed the wheelchair down a corridor and into a private room.

He and Emmeline answered all the questions thrown at them about Naomi—who her Healer was, how late into her pregnancy she was, how far apart her contractions were, and so on. Harry had been sent to contact Molly and Arthur while four more medi-witches, who seemed to have appeared out of thin air, and probably had, Remus mused, examined Naomi and prepared her for when the Healer arrived.

"What about Sirius?" Emmeline asked her husband quietly while Naomi was in between the crowd of hospital staff.

Remus shrugged helplessly. "I don't know what we can do right now. Dumbledore said he'd take over the search, and that we should stay with Naomi—Sirius would want us to do the same... I guess we just wait for news." He sighed shakily. "She still has four weeks... Why is she early?"

"Who knows," Emmeline replied. "It could be the added stress of today or it could be that the baby just wants to come now."

Ted Tonks arrived in the room in his lime-green robes with Harry, Molly, Arthur, Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur Delacour right behind him. One of the sterner-looking medi-witches raised an eyebrow at the crowd, and said, "Not all of you can stay in here. One person can stay, but the rest of you have to wait outside..."

They all looked at Ted who gave a half-shrug, looking rather amused, as if saying _I wouldn't argue with her, if I were you._ The group began to file out, but Naomi called for Remus. "Will you please stay with me?" she begged, her eyes wide and filled with tears as she calmed down from her latest contraction.

Remus looked at Emmeline, who smiled and nodded, and turned back to Naomi. "Of course I'll stay." He went to her side, took her hand, and sat in a chair beside the bed.

* * *

While Remus had been searching for him at the Ministry, Sirius had Apparated to the top of a rocky cliff on the western English seacoast. He'd looked around in complete confusion, his anger that one of his Aurors had allegedly talked to Rita Skeeter totally forgotten. He was pretty sure his destination was the Ministry, but he recalled that when he'd prepared to depart from Grimmauld Place, there'd been an odd distorting noise added to the normal Apparition _pop_, and he'd arrived in this place.

Figuring he'd just been so upset he'd messed up his destination, he prepared to correct his mistake. But he found he couldn't Disapparate. He raised an eyebrow. It seemed an anti-Apparition jinx had been placed on the area. He looked over his shoulder into the mouth of a dark cave, thinking he'd heard a noise, but not seeing anything.

_Okay, time to think over my options,_ the Head Auror thought. _I could try and take down the jinx..._ He tried, and felt a slight bounce in the magic of the area. _Well, that didn't work. Someone must have guarded against that. That would mean I'm not alone here... Wherever here is..._ He tried to conjure a patronus to send to Remus and the others so they wouldn't worry, and they could come help him. His eagle-patronus appeared in front of him, but before it could soar off, it flickered a few times and disappeared. _That's not goo..._ _Well,_ he thought, looking all around him for a way off the cliff_, I could start walking, but there doesn't seem to be any sort of path... I could try rock climbing, but the last time I did that was in third year with James, and I ended up breaking my leg... _

While he was busy sorting through his options, someone was able to sneak out of the mouth of the cave without him noticing and quietly say, "_Expelliarmus._" But being the trained Auror he was, Sirius heard the whisper and spun around, not giving himself a chance to recognize his opponent and cry out, "_PROTEGO!" _

The disarming spell bounced away from both wizards and hit the side of the cave wall, making some of the rock crumble. "Sirius Black, it has been a long time," said the wizard from under a hooded cloak.

"_MALFOY!" _Sirius growled. He added in a few obscene names that made the blond Death Eater chuckle darkly as he lowered his black hood.

"Such language, Black," Malfoy said smoothly, smirking. "Do you kiss your slut of a wife with that mouth?"

"_STUPEFY!"_ Sirius roared.

Malfoy blocked it lazily. "So angry, Sirius..."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Naomi, you sick son of a bitch," Sirius warned in a growl.

"Oh, but haven't you heard? We seem to share the same taste in women. I must say, she was very satisfying, if a bit aggressive..."

Anger beyond anything he'd ever felt was building up in his veins. He wasn't going to let anyone, least of all vermin like this, talk about his wife in any way... "_DIFFINDO!_" A nasty cut appeared on Malfoy's arm. _Damn, I missed..._ Sirius had been going for the Death Eater's throat—normally, he aimed to capture his enemies, but this was beyond personal.

Malfoy sneered and growled. "Oh, I've waited so long for this, Black—I know you have as well. So why are we just standing here? _STUPEFY!"_

"_PROTEGO! EXPELLIARMUS! DENSAUGEO!" _Both the disarming charm and the teeth-growing spells missed. But his boil hex hit its target. "_FURNUNCULUS!"_

Malfoy grasped his face, screaming in both surprise and pain, but his pause in the duel didn't last long "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_! _CRUCIO!"_

Sirius dived out of the way just in time. "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" _Again, he'd missed, but he blamed it on the odd angle he'd fallen into. "_IMPEDIMENTA!"_

The other wizard was hit dead-on and wasn't able to move an inch. Sirius grinned in triumph and was able to get himself off the ground and raise his wand before Malfoy could move again. "_LANGLOCK!" _Sirius yelled. The look on Malfoy's face when he realized his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth nearly had the Auror doubled over laughing. _But there will be time for laughing later... _he thought. _It's time to end this..._

He began to speak a stunning charm, but Malfoy had cast a non-verbal Banishing charm, and Sirius was caught off guard. Before he realized what was happening, he was falling over the edge of the cliff, down to the rocky bottom...

* * *

Harry sighed heavily as he collapsed into a chair in the waiting room, his head spinning horribly. He'd barely been able to wrap his mind around the fact that his godfather was missing before Naomi's eyes had widened and she'd announced she was going into labor. He looked round at Emmeline, who was telling Tonks, Fleur, and the Weasleys what had happened—or rather, what she thought had happened—to Sirius. They all looked understandably horrified and worried, and Harry was already getting rather annoyed at Mrs. Weasley's sympathetic glances at him.

Something horrible was probably happening to Sirius right now, and they were unable to help, having to stay at the hospital. And Harry, no matter how old he was now, would never be permitted to go searching on his own.

What was worse was that Sirius would probably miss the birth of his first child—something that would undoubtedly break his heart. Why did all of this have to happen at the same time? Why couldn't the baby have held out for another four weeks like she was supposed to? Why did Sirius have to disappear _now_? Who'd sent that newspaper this morning, the one that had caused the Auror to leave Number Twelve so angrily? So many questions were invading the seventeen-year-old wizard's mind, and he didn't have answers for a single one of them.

Tonks approached him at some point during the hour and asked if he wanted to go get some tea. Looking around the room at the others staring at their feet or the walls, Harry readily agreed and followed the Auror out of the waiting room to the fifth floor tea room.

* * *

Back in Naomi's hospital room, Remus running through the same list of questions as Harry had been—when he wasn't trying to ignore the pain in the hand Naomi held in a death-grip during her contractions. He was doing his best to calm her, as hard as it was—she was worried about her husband, wondering where he was and if he was all right, but also if her daughter would be okay, even though she was almost a month early. Ted had done a quick evaluation and said both mother and daughter were just fine, regardless of how early it was. He said Naomi had a good five to six hours at the least before the baby would be ready, so he'd left to let her rest as best she could.

The contractions she went through were obviously painful; she had tears streaming down her face and she sniffed hard for long minutes after they passed. Remus did all he could to comfort her—told her jokes, retold stories from their childhood, talked about ordinary, everyday things. He held her hand tightly, rubbing her knuckles as her tears subsided. "Just calm down," he kept saying soothingly. "You'll be all right. This'll all be over soon..."

"I want Sirius," she sniffed quietly. "The baby can't come until he's here. He has to be here, Remus."

Out of old habit, Remus raised her hand to his lips and kissed her middle knuckle softly. "Dumbledore is doing everything he can to get Sirius here, Naomi. We just have to be patient."

"This baby is not patient." She winced painfully as she received a kick in her belly, as though her daughter was confirming the statement. "Do you think he's okay?"

Remus gulped. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to her, but he also didn't know how to answer. "He's tough," he settled on hoarsely. "He'll hold up his own, wherever he is."

Naomi nodded and relaxed into her pillows. A few minutes later, Remus felt the grip she held on his hand increase significantly as her next contraction began. He repeated his soothing words over and over like a mantra while she cried in pain, and when it had passed, he smoothed her hair back from her heavily sweating forehead.

"Thank you, Remus," she whispered tearfully when she'd calmed again.

"For what, love?" he asked, slipping back into his old routine for calming her from when they'd dated.

"For staying with me," she responded. "This is Sirius' job, but he's not here... You didn't have to stay, but you did. And you've no idea how much I appreciate it."

Remus smiled gently at her. "Don't mention it, Naomi," he whispered. "You know me; I'm willing to help any way I can."

She smiled back at him—the first smile he'd seen on her face all day. "In that case, do you think you could get me some ice chips?"

He laughed and nodded, releasing her hand, assuring a quick return, before leaving the room. He went down the hall and found the waiting room where his family and friends waited. Molly spotted him first and sprang from her seat, immediately demanding information on how Naomi was fairing. He calmly told them she was fine, that she'd just wanted some ice chips, and since magic wasn't allowed in the hospital unless one was a Healer or medi-witch, he'd had to leave her for a bit. Molly sternly told him to keep them updated, and once he promised he would, Emmeline took his hand and led him out of the room and down the corridor for Naomi's ice chips.

"Have you heard from Dumbledore?" Remus asked the moment they were out of earshot from the others.

His wife shook her head. "Not yet," she sighed. "Headmaster Dilys has a portrait here, you know, so I asked him to check Dumbledore's office—he wasn't there, so I assume that means he's gone looking for him."

Remus nodded slowly as they reached a cart with a young witch taking food and drinks to the patients. He asked for a large cup with ice chips, and he and his wife turned back towards the waiting room. "Naomi wants Sirius, of course," he said when Emmeline asked after the other witch. "Her contractions are still rather spread out, but she's in a good deal of pain—I won't be able to flex my fingers for the next week, at least."

Emmeline chuckled quietly and lifted his sore hand, kissing each finger as they reached Naomi's room. "Well, you take good care of her. Consider it practice for when the twins come."

He smiled and bent to kiss her. "I'll come back out later and update you. If any word about Sirius comes through, let us know."

"I will," she promised. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, kissing her again before entering the room.

* * *

Harry was thoroughly relieved when Hermione, Ron, and Ginny arrived at the hospital. They'd been out in the orchard playing Quidditch with Fred and George when the others had left, and had found a hastily written note on the kitchen table when they'd come home for lunch. Harry quickly briefed them on everything that had already happened that day, and he and his friends spent an hour guessing at where Sirius could be. Harry finally grew weary of talking about his godfather; the more they talked, the worse Harry worried about it.

Remus had come out of Naomi's room a few hours later while the witch rested for the second time. The mother-to-be was taking a nap, so he'd decided to pop out and check up on everyone else. He passed Harry a few galleons and told him to take his friends up to the hospital cafeteria for a bite to eat. Harry deduced that he wanted to talk to the adults alone for a bit, and didn't argue—both to his and Remus' slight surprise.

Though he really had no appetite, and hadn't since breakfast, Harry bought himself and his friends sandwiches, bags of crisps, and bottles of pumpkin juice. The four teenagers sat at a corner table and tried to eat their meals mostly in silence. Harry was only able to choke down a few bites of his ham and cheese sandwich before he found himself unable to eat anymore, though Ginny and Hermione both tried to get him to eat the rest. To nobody's great surprise, Ron ended up eating what was left of Harry's sandwich and bag of crisps, along with his own meal.

They were nearly back to the waiting room again when a sharp pain ripped through Harry's head without any warning. His legs crumpled beneath him and he fell to the linoleum floor, crying out loudly in pain. Flashes of blurred images filled his mind, making his head hurt even worse. He knew what was happening— Voldemort was doing this to him. But the pain in his head wouldn't let him see whatever it was the Dark Lord wanted him to see clearly enough to make anything out of it.

Harry could vaguely make out the voices of his best friends and girlfriend calling his name worriedly. Ron helped him stand on his weak legs—he put his arm around Harry's waist, and one of Harry's arms around his shoulder. Ginny told people who'd been staring at the ordeal with wide eyes to bugger off as they went back to the waiting room as fast as they could manage.

"Oh my god," Emmeline exclaimed when she set eyes on Harry's deathly pale face. Remus jumped from the chair he'd occupied beside her and rushed over to take Harry from Ron. Arthur turned one of the waiting room chairs into a cot and Remus laid the boy down while Molly conjured cold packs, pillows, and other things to make him comfortable. Meanwhile, Charlie and Bill cast privacy and silencing charms around the room, and Tonks went to find her father. Nobody paid any mind to the fact that magic was strictly prohibited in the hospital.

The Tonkses returned moments later and Ted examined Harry thoroughly. "There's nothing wrong with him physically," the Healer told Remus as the two wizards went to check on Naomi some fifteen minutes later. (He'd told everyone not to worry about their use of magic; it had been an emergency, and he would personally see to it that none of them got any trouble from the Ministry for it.) "From what the other kids say, he seems to have had an attack of some sort. Does he have a history of this kind of thing?"

Remus nodded pensively. "Since he was five, as far as I know," he said hoarsely. "It's all from his scar and Voldemort," he added after making sure no one was listening in on them.

"Well, he should be okay," Ted said, looking only mildly surprised at the revelation Remus had just made about Harry. "It could be from stress as well..."

Remus nodded again, and opened the hospital room door for the Healer. Naomi still had her eyes closed, much to Remus' relief—it meant she was able to get a bit of rest. Ted ran a few tests with his wand and quietly told the other wizard that the baby would be ready to come out in about two to three hours. He then told Remus to contact him if anything else happened, and left again.

Remus silently took his seat beside Naomi and reached for her hand. He still wondered what happened to Harry, but when he'd left the waiting room after the examination, the boy was starting to close his eyes—Remus suspected Ted had performed a sleeping charm on him.

_All the better_, Remus thought idly and miserably_. The less time he can worry about Sirius... I, on the other hand, have to wonder if Naomi is soon to be a widow, and if their daughter is going to be without her father..._

* * *

Back in the waiting room, Emmeline sat on one side of Harry while Molly took the other, watching him fall asleep. Right after her husband and Ted had left, Harry asked her to use Legilimency to see what happened when he'd collapsed—he was too tired to explain it. She did, and she was quite disturbed to see the flashes the boy had been sent by Voldemort. For about a million and one reasons, she hoped and prayed to every deity in existence that they were false. Most of them depicted Sirius being painfully tortured, one showed him in a bloody crumpled heap. The only thing she could get from the surroundings of the vision was that they took place in a stone room—Emmeline assumed this was the Dark Lord's castle.

She'd sent Tonks and Charlie back to Number Twelve to retrieve the map developed back in January that helped Harry rescue Ron, and see if Sirius was anywhere on it. If he was, the young Order members were to send an emergency patronus to Dumbledore to alert him—hopefully the Headmaster would act quickly in arranging a rescue mission.

Beside her, Harry drew in a deep, rattling breath as he continued to fall into his charmed sleep. She reached out and took his hand just as a mother would for her sick son, and rubbed his fingers with hers, hoping she was comforting him in someway. It was helping her, at least...

Tonks and Charlie returned some thirty minutes later and reported that, no, Sirius had not been on the map, and the only Death Eater that had been missing from the Death Eater hideout was Malfoy (Snape was with Voldemort in one of the Potions rooms—Emmeline filed that away for a later time). This news helped to comfort Emmeline a little, but when Tonks said she'd thought of checking the Order map of England, that was when her mood really picked up. They'd located Sirius somewhere on the western seacoast with Malfoy—according to the colors of the dots, which changed depending on the actions of the Order member in question, the two wizards were dueling fiercely. Dumbledore had been contacted, and was currently in the process of gathering a team of Aurors to find and assist Sirius.

The look of relief on Remus' face when Emmeline had gone to tell him and Naomi the news lasted a good fifteen minutes. Naomi begged Emmeline to have her husband brought to her room when the other Aurors found him. Emmeline promised to pass the message along to Dumbledore.

Remus kept wondering aloud why he hadn't thought to check the maps, but Emmeline was quick to remind him that there'd been hardly any time between when he'd left the Ministry for Number Twelve, and when Naomi started going into labor.

Emmeline returned to the waiting room a short time after the stern medi-witch kicked her out again. She rolled her eyes and blew a kiss to Remus, who returned it, receiving an odd look from the old medi-witch—she must have been under the impression that Remus was the father of Naomi's baby, judging by the disapproving looks she shot at all three of them. Emmeline found she didn't care much for what the old hag thought; in a—hopefully—short time, Sirius would be arriving, and would be present for the birth of his daughter.


	9. Nine

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Nine_

Forty-five minutes before Ted Tonks' estimated time for Naomi's delivery, the delivery room door burst open, startling both the witch and Remus. Three medi-witches and two Healers rushed in, hovering a stretcher between them, which transformed into a hospital bed just as it stopped beside Naomi's.

"Sirius!" Naomi gasped when one of the medi-witches moved to one side. "Oh god, what happened to him?"

Remus didn't take his eyes off his best friend's beaten, swollen, bloody form. Bandages had been applied to his neck, just below his right ear all the way down below the collar of his ripped robes. Both his eyes were blackened and swollen shut. His cheek and jaw were bruised and broken along with his nose. Three or four of his ribs were broken or cracked; his ankle was shattered; he had a nasty head injury that had been bleeding upon his arrival, but had been stopped promptly by the Healers on the way to the room.

Dumbledore had followed the hospital staff into the room and was waiting for them to get Sirius stabilized and settled, and for them to leave before he told Naomi and Remus what had happened. He and the Aurors had Apparated to the coordinates given to them by Tonks and Charlie, and found Sirius and Lucius Malfoy in a fierce, bloody battle. The combatants seemed to have forgotten all about their wands and were fighting with their fists and feet. The Aurors stunned Malfoy, and it had taken Sirius a minute or two to quit punching his enemy in the face and realize the other wizard was unconscious. When he finally noticed the other Aurors and Dumbledore, Sirius sighed in exhausted relief and fell to the ground in a dead faint. Most of the healing on Sirius had taken place before he'd even been brought to St. Mungo's—Dumbledore had been worried about transporting him with the number and type of injuries he'd sustained.

"Where's Malfoy?" Naomi asked in an eager whisper, not taking her eyes from her husband.

"Azkaban," Dumbledore said triumphantly. Remus repressed the urge to shout in happiness at the news—he settled on hugging Naomi and giving her a quick (friendly) peck on the lips. "The strongest wards and charms Alastor Moody can come up with will be placed around his cell, along with a twenty-four hour goblin security team."

"Eleven years," Remus said, unable to stop smiling. "It's taken eleven years to catch the son of a bitch—pardon my language, Albus—and it's finally over. Sirius finally did it... I wonder if he knows yet."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Remus' choice in words towards Lucius Malfoy. "If he doesn't know yet, he will shortly after he wakes, I am certain."

Remus and Naomi assured him he was correct, and the Headmaster stood to leave a short time later—he had to meet with Minister Bones. "Naomi, my dear, I shall come visit soon. I am looking quite forward to finally meeting your daughter."

Naomi smiled widely at him. "Believe me, sir, so am I. Thank you." Dumbledore inclined his head, winked, and left the room. She turned to look at Remus who was still smiling proudly at Sirius. "He finally did it," she said, repeating his words.

"And I hope Malfoy look ten times worse than Sirius does," Remus said. "If he doesn't, I may have to fix that."

"Leave some for me," Naomi muttered.

"Of course." Remus grinned.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Sirius was still unconscious, and Naomi's contractions were only seconds apart. Ted and his team of medi-witches had returned and were preparing to deliver the baby. Remus held onto Naomi's hand with both of his. She'd wanted to hold Sirius', but she didn't want to hurt him anymore than he had been. Remus said he was fine with her breaking all his fingers, anyway; with Malfoy in prison, nothing could dampen his mood today.

"Alright, Naomi," Ted called from the foot of the bed. "I need you start pushing, sweetheart."

Naomi did, closing her eyes tightly and screaming loudly through tightly clenched teeth. Remus was somewhere to her left, she knew, encouraging her along. Ted continued to give her instructions ("Another push..." "A little harder, Naomi, that's a girl...") and she followed everything he said, knowing soon it would be over, and she'd be able to hold her daughter.

"One more big push, Naomi, and it will all be over," Ted said. "On three now... One, two, three, _push!"_

Naomi screamed loudly in pain and effort, tears pouring from her eyes, but her pain seemed to disappear instantly when she heard another, unfamiliar cry fill the room. Ted stood and turned away with something—some_one_—in his arms and handed the bundle over to a medi-witch who went off somewhere. The Healer turned back to her, a wide smile covering his face. "Congratulations, Naomi, your baby girl seems perfectly healthy."

Now the tears were of pure happiness. Naomi's blurry eyes were glued on the back of the medi-witch she knew to be holding her child. Finally, the witch turned around, a smile on her own face as she brought Naomi's baby girl, cleaned up, and wrapped in a pink blanket, over to the bed.

The new mother released Remus' hand to hold onto her daughter. She stared at the pink-faced girl in absolute awe. "She's beautiful," she whispered tearfully, taking in every detail of the baby's face. She already had a small amount of thin black hair springing up from her head, a little button nose that would undoubtedly be just like her mother's, but what were sure to become Sirius' ears and mouth. Her tiny hands were curled in loose fists, her eyes still closed tightly.

"A month early and perfectly healthy," Naomi heard someone say distantly. "That's a relief."

Naomi silently agreed. Her only wish was that Sirius was awake to share the moment with her.

The medi-witch returned to Naomi's bedside a few moments later with a quill posed over a piece of parchment. "Have you decided on a name, Mrs. Black?" she asked kindly.

Naomi smiled gently at her daughter before glancing at her husband, still unconscious in the bed beside her. She nodded and whispered, "Mira Elizabeth Black."

* * *

_Is this what if feels like to be dead, then?_ he wondered. _Odd, I didn't think it'd hurt this bloody much _after_ dying..._

The last thing Sirius clearly remembered was falling down the side of that cliff onto a sandy beach, and then Malfoy standing over him, furious that he'd somehow survived, and using some curse to slice the side of his neck open. Right at that moment, Sirius was certain he was going to bleed to death—he'd even gone through the clichéd life-flashing-before-your-eyes stage. He thought of Naomi a lot. And Harry and Remus. He thought of the daughter he'd never get a chance to meet, and wondered what she would look like. He hoped Remus would take the role of father figure in her life—Naomi would surely need the help. He thought about how Harry would defeat Voldemort, marry Ginny, and have a bunch of unkempt redheaded kids with green eyes running around their home. His family was all he'd thought about until his world had gone black.

_Until now..._

His world was still black, but he could sort of make out a pale light somewhere around him. Then he realized his eyes were closed. _That would explain it, Padfoot, you idiot..._

But it hurt to try to open his eyes. He fought the pain and opened one eye as wide as he could. He found himself staring at a blurry white ceiling. If that wasn't weird enough, he realized he was resting on a very soft surface. _Well, at least the afterlife is comfortable... _ he thought miserably. He wanted to go back to his wife and godson and best friends.

Somewhere to his left, he distantly heard light breathing. He raised an eyebrow and then winced at how much it hurt. If he was in a bed in the afterlife, shouldn't he be alone? Very painfully, he turned his head and felt his stomach jump to this throat in surprise. Even though he could barely see, he still knew her face, her hair... Why was she here, though? Had something happened to her when he'd disappeared?

_God, I hope not,_ he thought desperately.

He longed to touch her, to wake her and find out what was going on—why was she here?—but couldn't move either of his arms.

"Naomi," he tried to say. He hadn't heard himself utter a sound. _Why can't I talk? _he thought irritably. "Naomi, please wake up, love," he tried again. This time he'd made a sort of grunting noise. Whatever sound it was, it had the desired effect. Naomi's eyes slowly fluttered open and he felt his heart swell with love at the sight of her hazel eyes.

It took her a second to realize he was looking at her as best he could, but when she did, her eyes widened and she sat straight up, never taking her eyes from his. "Sirius," she whispered, a smile growing on her face. "You're awake."

He wanted to make some sort of witty reply to make her laugh—she looked close to tears—but all that came out was a bit of a groan.

Relief spread over her face and she turned away from him only for a second before facing him again. She lay down in the bed they shared very close to him, smiling widely. "You look horrible," she said, touching his face tenderly. Sirius only blinked at the happiness in her voice. _Why would she be happy that I look horrible? There's got be something else happening here..._ He wanted to ask where _here_ was, but didn't even get the chance to open his mouth. A door opened somewhere at his feet and green blurs entered hastily and crowded around him, poking and prodding, questioning and testing. It was a routine he knew well from all the times he'd been stuck in St. Mungo's.

_So maybe I'm not dead_, he thought hopefully as three different wands moved over him. _But that still doesn't explain why Naomi's here, in a hospital gown._ His wife had sat up again, revealing one of the cloth gowns people hated so much. He couldn't help but think she looked stunning in it. _But she'd slap me if I told her that..._

Twenty minutes later, after someone had fetched him a glass of water—he vowed to find the person and kiss them—he was left alone with his wife once more. Finally, he found he was able to talk, albeit in a quite hoarse and raspy voice. "What happened?" he croaked. Naomi was still smiling at him. "Are you all right?"

"Never better." Then why was she crying? "I thought you'd never come 'round. The Healers were starting to think we were going to lose you..."

"Oh," he said. He started to say something else, but there was a knock on the door. Sirius held back his annoyed groan when he saw Remus poke his head through and ask if he could come in. "How're you feeling, Padfoot?" he asked, approaching Sirius' side of the bed, smiling just as widely as Naomi was.

"Like I was trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs," Sirius replied hoarsely.

Remus chuckled. "You look it, mate." He looked over at Naomi. "Have you told him?"

Sirius furrowed his brow at Naomi's answer. "Not yet," she said. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Told me what?" he asked.

Remus excused himself, saying he was going to tell the others—_what others?_—that Sirius was okay. The Auror looked expectantly at his wife. She sighed happily before speaking. "After we found out you were missing," she began, taking one of his hands and placing it on her flatter-than-usual belly—_Wait,_ he stopped himself. _WHAT?_ He decided to listen to what she was saying. "Sirius, I had the baby tonight... Well, last night..."

"What?" he croaked loudly, trying and failing to push himself up. He bit back a cry of pain as he felt a sharp pain in his the other arm that wasn't currently occupied. He ignored it. "But you couldn't have," he said, almost pleadingly. "You've still got four weeks."

Naomi smiled and shrugged a little. "She was early."

Disappointment flowed through his veins. "I missed her birth?" he asked weakly.

"I'm sorry, love. I tried to wait, but I couldn't. You were here... Just unconscious."

"Is she okay?" He'd heard of babies born weeks before their due dates could have problems at birth.

"She's perfect," Naomi whispered. "God, she's so beautiful, Sirius."

"Yeah?" he said softly, feeling himself smile. "What's she look like?"

"Do you want to see her?"

"Yes!" he practically shouted. Naomi chuckled and pressed a small red button, conjuring a hologram of a stern-looking medi-witch. "Yes, Mrs. Black?" she asked.

"We'd like to see our baby, please," Naomi said, squeezing Sirius' hand, his heart beating rapidly. He had a million questions to ask, but couldn't seem to get even one out. And by the time he'd managed to open his mouth, the medi-witch from the hologram had entered the room, carefully carrying a bundle of pink blankets.

For all Sirius could see, the bundle floated to him on its own accord—the medi-witch no longer existed to him, only his wife and daughter. She was placed gently in his arms, and with one look into her face, he felt his heart melt completely and thoroughly.

He distantly felt Naomi move closer to him and saw her reach over to softly smooth down the baby girl's black hair. "Did you name her already?" he breathed, tears filling his eyes as his daughter's tiny mouth opened in a yawn.

"Yes," Naomi whispered. "Sirius, meet Mira Elizabeth."

He choked a sob. "Hello, Mira. I'm your daddy," he whispered, touching her soft pale skin with one of his non-bandaged fingers. Mira responded by loosely taking hold of her father's finger with her whole hand when he touched her open palm. "Naomi... look at her..."

"I see her, love. Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, smiling widely through his tears. "And we made her..."

"I know," Naomi said, now crying with him. He turned to her and bent to kiss her as best he could without hurting himself or most importantly, without hurting his daughter. "I love you," he murmured against her lips. "I love both of you so much."

"We love you too," she said. She slipped a hand under Sirius' to help support their daughter and sighed dreamily. "My family..."

* * *

Back in the waiting room, Emmeline was saying good night to the Weasleys, Hermione, Tonks, and Fleur. Now that the baby had been born and was healthy, and Sirius had been found alive, they decided to go get some rest themselves. Molly had wanted to stay because of Harry, but the boy was still under an enchanted sleep, and hadn't woken up needing anything—Remus and Emmeline assured Molly they could take care of him, and they were in a hospital, after all.

Once the others had gone, Emmeline and Remus looked at one another, both completely exhausted, and fell into chairs. Remus wrapped his wife in his arms and kissed the top of her hair. After the day's events, all he wanted to do was hold her and sleep.

"How's Sirius?" she muttered tiredly.

"He's awake," Remus answered. "He looks a bit better than he did when they brought him in, and the Healer said that by morning all the bones will have mended. The only thing they're really worried about is that slice on his neck. They said that he was lucky that the curse, or hex, or whatever it was, didn't hit a major artery, or he would have bled to death in minutes. They also say it's going to have to heal naturally—they can't figure out what was used so they can counter it—and it's going to leave a rather nasty scar."

"Well, he's alive and he's not in any near danger of dying, so I'm sure he'll be able to live with a scar. Did he know about the baby when you went to see them?"

Remus shook his head. "No, Naomi was about to tell him when I walked in. I assume by now he knows, though."

"What does the baby look like? I haven't had a chance to see her yet."

"She's very beautiful," Remus said, smiling. "I haven't spent a lot of time around babies since Harry was born, but she is definitely one of the most adorable I've seen in a long time. And she's going to have Sirius wrapped around her little finger in no time at all."

"What, you're not going to be the same with our boys?"

"I never said that." Remus grinned. "I'm almost positive I will be—my life already practically revolves around Healer check-ups and all the other things we've got to do before they come."

"Are you complaining, Mr. Lupin?"

"Not in a million years, Mrs. Lupin," he said quietly, tilting her head back to kiss her.

* * *

Harry woke in a bit of a daze, opening his eyes to an unfamiliar sight. It took him a few minutes to remember that they were at St. Mungo's and Naomi had given birth to her baby. Then he remembered that he'd had visions from Voldemort last night for the first time in over a year. That thought led him to what had happened to Sirius.

Harry sat straight up in the cot he'd been placed in and looked across from him to where Remus was asleep with Emmeline's head resting on his chest, her arm around his waist, his hand resting on her belly. He didn't want to wake them, but he was also desperate for news about his godfather. "Remus," he said quietly. His surrogate godfather groaned a little and rubbed his wife's back with his other hand, still sleeping on. Harry rolled his eyes. "Remus, wake up," he said a little louder.

Slowly but surely, the older wizard's eyes opened and blinked confused sleep from them. "Oh, St. Mungo's," he reminded himself quietly. "How're you feeling, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Fine. Have you heard anything about Sirius?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "That's right, you were asleep, weren't you?" he said. "Sirius is here, probably fast asleep next to Naomi right now. Malfoy set him up somehow—messed with his Apparition yesterday morning. They fought, the Ministry and Dumbledore showed up, stunned Malfoy, and brought Sirius here. He's okay... a little beaten up, but okay."

The younger wizard sighed in relief. "Can I go see him?"

"Soon," Remus responded. "Let's give him a little time; he's got to get used to the idea the he's a father. How about we wake Emmeline and go find some breakfast?"

Though the night before he hadn't had a bit of an appetite, Harry felt and heard his stomach growling. "That's an excellent idea, I think."

* * *

Just as the Healers had said, Sirius' bones had healed while he'd slept. His face no longer felt broken, swollen, or bruised, and he could finally move his arms without feeling horrible pain shooting through his body. This was a very good thing, since his main concern at the moment was to hold his wife and daughter for as long as possible.

Mira was finally beginning to open her eyes, and Sirius could see bluish-gray slivers through the slits of her eyelids. Naomi guessed their daughter would have Sirius' eyes, which disappointed him only a little; he'd hoped she would have her mother's eyes.

Sirius found the most interesting thing about parenthood was watching his wife feed their child. Naomi rolled her eyes, her lips twitching, and called him a prat when he'd grinned after being told how Mira would have her first meal.

The newborn barely cried at all, but Sirius was sure that was only because she'd spent so much time in her parents' arms.

"You know," Naomi said teasingly, without any force whatsoever behind the words, "it's not good for the baby to be held for so long."

Sirius shrugged, rocking his arms back and forth, soothing his baby into sleep. "She likes it," he said quietly. "Besides, you had her for eight months—it's my turn."

Naomi chuckled and kissed her shoulder. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Remus poked his head again. "Mind if we come in?"

"Not at all," Sirius said, glancing up only long enough to see that it was Remus. "We're just relaxing." Remus smiled and opened the door further for himself, Harry, and Emmeline. Remus found a chair beside the Blacks' bed, but Harry and Emmeline were trying to see into the bundle of blankets Sirius held. "Haven't either of you seen her yet?"

"No," Emmeline replied, her face lighting up as she looked into Mira Black's face. "She's adorable, you two."

Naomi smiled widely. "You want to hold her?" Emmeline nodded, but Sirius objected; he wasn't yet ready to give up his daughter. "Sirius, Emmeline isn't going to run off with her; she only wants to hold her."

Reluctantly, Sirius carefully passed the baby to Emmeline. "Watch her head," he instructed protectively.

Emmeline smiled at him. "I know how to hold a baby, Sirius," she muttered.

"She's so tiny," Harry said quietly, leaning over Emmeline's arm to look at Mira. "I knew babies were small, but not this small."

"She's four weeks early." Naomi shrugged. "Ted said she might have grown a little more if she'd come later, but not much. She's just a small baby."

"She'll grow," Remus said certainly. "Before we know it, she'll be twice as big as she is now."

"When can you take her home?" Emmeline asked.

"Tomorrow," Sirius answered. "They're releasing me at the same time, so we can all get out of here. You three don't have to stay tonight if you don't want to. There's not really much point in it..."

Remus nodded. "We'll probably head back to the house later in the afternoon. I need to go to Hogwarts at some point very soon about what's been happening over the last week."

Sirius snorted. "Yes, it has been pretty eventful around here, hasn't it?"

"We're overdue," Harry said. The adults noticed the large smile on his face as Mira grabbed hold of his of his fingers. "And Malfoy being caught more than makes up for it."

"That's all well and good," Sirius said, "but I'm happier that I got to see my daughter. I was starting to think yesterday, while I was dueling with Malfoy, that I wouldn't get the chance. I thought he was going to kill me—he would have if Dumbledore hadn't shown up when he did."

The room was silent for a few minutes. Naomi wrapped her arms around Sirius' waist, and kissed him, reminding him that he was alive, and that Malfoy hadn't won. The other three averted their eyes from the couple and looked at the baby until Remus asked, "May I hold my goddaughter now?"

Sirius chuckled as Emmeline passed Mira gently over to Remus. His heart melted just as fast as Sirius' had when he first held her. "She's going to be a heartbreaker," Remus said quietly, bending his head to kiss the baby girl's pale forehead. "Just like her mummy and daddy." He grinned.

Sirius laughed. "Oh, come now, I wasn't that bad, was I?"

Remus only raised an eyebrow in response. "I'm amazed that she's allowing herself to be passed around like this," he said. "Remember how when Harry was born, if anyone but Lily held him he'd throw a fit?"

Sirius shook his head, looking away from his daughter in favor of his godson. "He let me hold him with no problem," the wizard said, smiling reminiscently. "And right after Lily and James told me they wanted me to be his godfather, he actually smiled at me. Lily said it was gas, but I knew better."

* * *

_It was all a blur of sounds and different colored lights. Nothing made sense. The people around him had faded edges around their bodies, but when he looked down at himself, he was solid. He walked through the battle—was it a battle?—as though a path had been made for him, as though he was supposed to have been there. He tried to make sense of his surroundings, but there were no familiar sights for him to recognize. Once or twice, he thought he heard a voice that sounded like someone he knew, but when he looked in the direction from which the voice had come, he saw nothing but the same blurred images. _

_He stopped in the center of the battle where something that looked like a spotlight was shining down on him—it was the full moon. His brow furrowed and he continued on his walk. He reached the edge of the battle and stared. He saw himself with a look of determination that he could never remember having on his face as he fought fiercely with another wizard. But it wasn't Voldemort like he thought it would be initially. No, this was someone else, someone unimportant. The wizard was stunned, and he smirked triumphantly for half a second before spinning on his heel and joining another fight. _

"_HARRY!" _

_Both Harries spun around to look at where the voice had come from. The real-Harry's eyes widened and he instinctively slammed himself into the ground as a streak of brown and grey leapt over him and knocked the dream-Harry to the ground. The other Harry lifted his head from the dirt and grass to watch the wrestling match that the dream-Harry seemed to be losing. Before it was too late, a jet of silver light hit the animal in its back and was pulled away from its prey. The dream-Harry stood, panting, and grasping his stomach, which seemed to be bleeding. The animal, a werewolf, the real-Harry finally saw, was writhing in horrible pain, its body twisting and arching as it howled loudly and shrilly._

_The dream-Harry looked at his counterpart, nodding._

* * *

Harry shot straight up, sweating in places he didn't know he could sweat. He looked around his surroundings and remembered that he, Remus, and Emmeline had gone back to Number Twelve earlier in the afternoon.

Automatically, he lifted up his shirt and felt the area where he'd seen the werewolf attack him. He sighed when he realized he wasn't actually injured. Shaking, he lay back into his pillows, his eyes closed tightly, trying to calm down his racing heart.

_Was that Remus?_ he wondered, thinking about the shape and color of the werewolf in the dream. _But he'd never attack me..._ His mind seemed to go in reverse as he thought about the last full moon, when Moony had lost control over himself, and had tried to attack Harry.

_But that was an accident_, Harry thought firmly._ His potion was prepared wrong._

_Besides, it was just a dream. My scar doesn't even hurt. _

He reached over to his bedside table, where his wand and glasses rested, and got out of bed. As he left his bedroom, he wiped his sweaty fringe from his forehead, taking deep breaths as the after-effects of the dream wore off. He made his way to the basement kitchen, finding it empty, and went to the icebox and pulled out the jug of pumpkin juice. Not even bothering to get a goblet, he took four big gulps of the ice cold drink and put it back in its place.

_Chocolate_, his mind told him. _Remus says chocolate always helps after a bad dream._

So he went to the pantry and found the stack of Honeyduke's Finest Chocolate Bars that Remus had picked up the last time he'd gone on a shopping trip. He took a peanut bar from the bottom of the stack and went to sit at the table.

Almost mechanically, he took off the wrapper and began breaking the chocolate into pieces, chewing them slowly, his eyes drifting shut as he tried to forget what he'd been dreaming about. By the time only small shavings were left, he felt better, and once again silently thanked Remus for all his teachings.

He crumpled the wrapper and threw it into a bin at the end of the counter, picked up his wand again, and left the kitchen, determined to get back to sleep.


	10. Ten

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Ten_

For the first time in many years, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was preparing to have a newborn child within its walls. Sirius owled early in the morning to tell Remus that he, his wife, and their baby girl would be coming home later in the afternoon, once the Healers had examined each member of the family one last time to be sure they were all healthy enough to leave. After hearing this, Emmeline rushed up to the nursery to do last minute preparations for Mira Black while Harry helped to clean up the dust that had built up around the musty old house—they didn't want the newborn to breathe in Number Twelve's dirt.

Remus, in the meantime, was taking care of some unrelated business. He'd wanted to visit Dumbledore the day before, but the Headmaster hadn't been in his office when he'd Flooed—one of the portraits had told him Dumbledore was with the Minister of Magic, and wasn't expected back until later that night. So Remus left his family to take care of the house and went to Hogwarts where his mentor was waiting for him.

After the usual small talk, today about how the Blacks were fairing and if the household was ready for the new baby, Remus began asking the questions he'd been wondering about for days. He hadn't wanted to be accusatory, but after what had nearly happened on the full moon, he found it rather difficult to keep his bitter feelings to himself.

Dumbledore seemed a bit disappointed with what Remus had to say—not because of what he'd been told, but because it had happened. "I will speak with Horace, Remus, you have my word," the Headmaster said quietly and apologetically. "I do find it rather difficult to believe the potion was deliberately ruined—Horace would not do something of that nature knowingly."

Remus nodded. "I understand, sir," he said. "And I do trust Slughorn; I'd just like to know how he left an ingredient out of such an important potion. If it'd only been myself in the house, I would not be this upset, but my wife and my family could have been injured, or worse."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "It will be taken care of, my boy."

"Thank you, sir." Remus sipped at his tea and looked around the office. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask, Albus, how did your search go?"

At this, Dumbledore actually smiled. "Very well," he said. "Your information was exceedingly helpful and I was able to locate the Horcrux in a matter of hours."

"And what was it, sir?"

"A cup."

Remus blinked. "A cup?" he asked dubiously. "Voldemort used a _cup_ to hold a fragment of his _soul_?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "But it was not just any old cup, Remus. I'm sure you discovered to whom this particular cup once belonged?"

"Helga Hufflepuff," Remus said, putting the pieces together as he thought. "But how did he find it, sir?"

"Ah, now that is a story that would take hours to explain," Dumbledore said mysteriously. "I will tell you, though, that Tom Riddle was once extraordinarily gifted at getting things he desperately wanted. And he would do everything it took to accomplish his goals."

Remus wanted to ask how exactly that aspect of Voldemort's personality had evolved as he grew older and more power-hungry, but resisted. "Do you have any ideas on what the remaining Horcruxes could be, sir? There are three more, aren't there?"

"That is correct, Remus," Dumbledore said, nodding. "And yes, I do have thoughts on the remaining objects. One in particular, which may be the most difficult to find and destroy."

"And what is that?"

"Are you familiar, Remus, with the snake Lord Voldemort has dubbed Nagini?"

Remus' eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, sir, vaguely..." he said.

"I believe Harry met Nagini on his escapade into the Death Eater castle some months ago," Dumbledore said. "It is my belief, judging by how closely Voldemort keeps this snake, that she is a Horcrux."

"Why a snake, sir? Wouldn't that be a bit dangerous? Snakes, unlike cups, lockets, and diaries, do have minds of their own. What if the snake wandered off?"

"That is a danger. But we are aware that Voldemort has a certain power over serpents in general, as we learned with the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk." Dumbledore sat back in his chair, intertwining his long fingers under his chin. "Nagini is under Voldemort's power and has been for some many years now. Voldemort is not one to rely on anything but himself, yet he uses this snake for much of his surveillance around his castle, as I've been told by the spies we once had." Remus' brow furrowed, wondering what he meant by "once had," but Dumbledore continued before he could question it. "Naomi told me once that she believed Voldemort had some sort of feelings for her, not romantic feelings; I do not think Voldemort would stoop to such petty emotions. But Naomi was given much more trust and loyalty from the Dark Lord than any of his other followers."

"Until he found out she'd been betraying him," Remus said darkly.

Dumbledore inclined his head again. "Until that happened, yes. And it is mine and Naomi's belief that the reason she was treated with such cruelty after she was discovered was not because she was reporting to the Order, but because Voldemort felt personally betrayed. Do not think I am pitying him, but how would it feel for you to never have trusted a person in your entire life, and once you had, they betrayed you in such a way?"

"Well, I wouldn't have had them raped, beaten, and nearly killed," Remus said a bit harshly, remembering what Naomi looked like when she'd been brought to Number Twelve just before Christmas.

"No, I do not imagine you would have," Dumbledore agreed. "But to be the person Lord Voldemort has been his entire life, it is understandable to have had him react in the way he did. It was a miracle that Naomi survived that attack and recovered so fully."

Remus nodded slowly in agreement.

"And, incidentally, I've noticed that your relationship with Naomi has grown to what it once was when you first became friends."

The younger wizard smiled. "Yes, sir, it has. We can have a conversation for hours and not once feel awkward about what happened to us in the past. It's a wonderful feeling. I always cherished her friendship, long before we began dating."

"The two of you were a lovely pair. But I think the way your lives turned out in the way of romance fits much better."

"As do I, Albus. Naomi and Sirius are perfect for one another—they balance each other out. As for Emmeline and myself... Well, I'm sure you've heard me say it many times, but she is my soul mate."

"I have overheard you saying that before, but I never tire of hearing it. It is wonderful to see the four of you so happy. I must admit, I wondered for a long while whether I would ever see it before the end of my time."

Remus looked into the dregs of his empty teacup thoughtfully. He'd never thought of a world without Albus Dumbledore, and frankly, he didn't want to. A world without Albus Dumbledore would be a miserable world indeed. The older wizard was getting on in years, but Remus could see him easily living for another half a century easily.

The two wizards talked for another hour or so before Remus announced he should be returning to Headquarters to await the arrival of Sirius and his family. He wanted to see Mira's face when she first laid eyes on what would be her home for the first months of her life, at least.

Dumbledore thanked Remus for his visit, telling him he was free to drop by anytime. The Headmaster would be coming to Number Twelve later in the week, once the baby was settled in, to finally meet her.

* * *

Naomi was the first to step out of the fireplace that afternoon. She turned around as the flames turned green once more and her husband exited, holding their baby close to his chest, her head and face covered carefully with a blanket so she wouldn't inhale any soot or ash. They smiled at each other and the wizard uncovered his daughter's sleeping face, kissing the top of her mostly bald head.

"I can't believe she slept through that," Naomi said fondly, watching her baby open her eyes slowly. Her eyes had indeed turned grey like Sirius', and both parents thought they were the most beautiful shade of grey they'd ever seen, with just a hint of silver in them.

Footsteps on the staircase made them turn. Remus, Emmeline, and Harry were making their way down, all smiling widely. "We were wondering when you three would get here," Remus said. "How'd she do in the Floo?"

"Great," Sirius replied, smiling. "She was asleep until about two seconds ago."

"Sounds like Harry," his best friend said, chuckling at the boy's indignant look. "It's true. Floo never bothered you. Now I was always another story..."

Naomi smirked. "Yes, I seem to remember the first time you came to my house during holidays. It took Mum an hour to get that stain off the carpet."

Remus blushed as everyone laughed.

In his arms, Mira whimpered a little, trying to get comfortable. "We should probably take her upstairs to lie down in her cot," Sirius said.

He led the way up the kitchen stairs and down the entrance hall, stopping in front of his mother's portrait, looking at it thoughtfully. "What are you doing?" Naomi asked him in a whisper, not wanting her daughter's ears to be blown out by Mrs. Black's shrill screams.

Sirius looked down at Mira's face. Her eyes were looking back up at him with vague interest. "I think Mother would love to meet our daughter..."

Naomi blinked at him. "Sirius, no," she hissed. But before she could stop him, he'd reached out to pull aside the curtains covering his mother's portrait.

Walburga Black, looking just as horrendous as her personality, started awake from her sleep with a snort. Her eyes were wide in confusion as she tried to figure out what had woken her, and when she spotted her traitor of a son, her grey eyes narrowed. "_You_," she sneered.

"Yes, me," Sirius said calmly. "Mother, I'd like to introduce you to your granddaughter, Mira Elizabeth Black."

Mrs. Black looked taken aback. "Granddaughter?" she repeated sharply. "What do you mean, boy?"

"I knew you were thick, woman, but honestly," Sirius said. "I've married a woman and she's had my child. What more of a definition do you need?"

"You dared to continue the line of my forefathers after what you've done to this family?" the portrait threatened. Her eyes were drawn away from her son's face when Mira made a sudden movement in his arms. For a moment, Sirius thought he saw something soft in his mother's eyes, but then remembered what a horrible hag the woman was. Her next statement shocked everybody in the hallway. "She's darling..."

If he hadn't been holding his daughter, Sirius would have had a heart attack and fallen over. "Sorry?" he choked out.

"She's got all the features of a Black," the portrait said superiorly. "Who is the mother, then?"

Sirius was too shocked to make a reply, but he could vaguely feel Naomi coming to his side. "That would be me, Mrs. Black," she said.

Mrs. Black looked Naomi up and down. "And you are?"

"Naomi Black," the witch replied.

"What is your maiden name, girl?" Mrs. Black replied impatiently.

Naomi hesitated. "Watts."

The portrait's face hardened. "_Watts?_ As in _Victoria_ Watts?"

"That was my mother, yes," Naomi said defiantly.

"Well," Mrs. Black said with a bit of a snarl. "The child is pureblood, even if its parents are a pair of blood-traitors."

That sounded more like the mother Sirius had known as a child. "And here I thought she'd change with the sight of her first grandchild," Sirius muttered. "Just goes to show you, I guess. Well, Mother, it's been wonderful speaking with you, but we really must be going." He and Remus wasted no time closing the curtains; Mrs. Black looked as though she was about to start yelling any second.

The group made its way to the nursery silently. Once Sirius had laid Mira down in her cot, Naomi slapped him in the shoulder. "You git," she said.

"What?" Sirius asked, rubbing his shoulder. "She didn't yell, did she?"

"No, but I could have lived for a hundred years without seeing that hag." Sirius didn't see her lips twitching.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to Emmeline, Harry, and Remus, who all looked ready to burst out laughing. "She would have found out at some point. It's better than having her wake up some random time in the middle of the morning and scream the house down."

* * *

Life within Number Twelve was, as Emmeline predicted months ago, far from normal with a newborn in the house. After Mira's first night in the house, during which she woke no less than five times crying, Sirius and Naomi decided to charm the room to where only they could hear their child—there was no point in waking the rest of the house. Sirius and Naomi took turns stumbling to the room beside theirs to feed, change, or hold their baby girl, neither one of them complaining once—Remus gave them a week before they started complaining.

One particular morning a week after the Blacks had brought their baby home, Naomi heard Mira's cries and glanced at the clock—it read 3:30 a.m. She groaned and rolled over, pushing Sirius' shoulder. "It's your turn," she murmured, hoping he would listen to her and let her get back to sleep.

"I've done it the last two times," Sirius moaned. "It's your turn."

Naomi opened her eyes, glaring at her husband. "Git." She pushed away the blankets covering her, used her pillow to hit her husband in the face just for good measure, and began to stumble her way down the hall. Trying to restrain her yawn, she turned the door handle and entered her daughter's room. The walls had been charmed to show silhouettes of animals—namely wolves, stags, dogs, and golden snidgets—moving around the baby's cot. It was something Lily and James had done in Harry's nursery and it always succeeded to soothe him into sleep. Normally, it worked on Mira, but she still woke up every few hours.

"Hello, sweetie," Naomi said quietly, reaching into the cot to pick up her crying daughter. "Shh, it's okay, Mummy's here..." She moved to a rocking chair in a corner of the room overlooking the window, which had also been charmed—instead of seeing the grimy streets of Grimmauld Place, the images were changed every few days to the ocean, a forest, or Sirius' favorite, the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Tonight, they were overlooking a field of wild flowers with a bright full moon shining down on them.

Naomi summoned a bottle of milk from the icebox in the kitchen and warmed it to the perfect temperature with a tap of her wand. Mira's tears were subsiding the longer Naomi rocked her, so the witch began to feed her baby.

In just a short week, Mira had nearly grown out of her newborn clothes, and was already starting to recognize the people around her. She adored Harry, much to the boy's surprise—he'd held her for the first time only a few days before, and had fallen in love with her instantly. The Weasleys and Hermione had come to visit, and had all cooed and fussed over her for hours—even Fred and George; Ron seemed to want to stay as far from Mira as possible for some unknown reason. Harry told them later that his best friend was afraid of dropping her.

Naomi couldn't believe the turn her life had taken. Hadn't it only been a year ago that she'd believed she would spend the rest of her life working for Lord Voldemort? Hadn't she believed she would never be happy again? It'd only taken a few short months for her to find she'd fallen madly in love with Sirius Black—something that had seemed odd in the beginning; they'd been like brother and sister in school. And not long after that, she'd been married and was already expecting her first child. Looking down at her daughter, she wondered how she ever could have joined Voldemort. The reasons she'd given to Sirius, Remus, and Harry weren't good enough—what would she tell her daughter when the girl was old enough? _Would_ she tell her daughter? It wouldn't exactly be easy to hide the Dark Mark that was still branded onto her left forearm—she wondered if there was a way to have it removed... She made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore next time she saw him.

"Everything okay in here?" asked a quiet voice from the open door.

Naomi looked up and smiled at Remus. "Yeah, we're fine. Mira was just hungry."

Remus smiled and entered the room, sitting across from them in another rocking chair.

The change her relationship with Remus had undergone was another thing that blew Naomi's mind away. Before Christmas, she was sure he'd hated her and had wanted nothing to do with her. He'd told her numerous times that she was a liar and that if anything happened to Sirius, Harry, or Emmeline, whether she'd had something to do with it or not, he would come after her. She didn't doubt for one second that he would. Regardless, Naomi did everything she could to stay on his good side—even now, she still cared for him deeply, and would do everything it took to make up to him what had happened all those years ago, when Lily and James had died. But since she'd come to Number Twelve, the two of them had steadily gotten closer and started becoming the friends they had been before they began dating in sixth year at Hogwarts. Naomi had always treasured Remus Lupin's friendship—he was loyal, caring, and everything a person could ever want in a friend. Now that she had him back, she never wanted to lose their friendship again.

"We didn't wake you, did we?" Naomi asked.

Remus shook his head. "No, I was thirsty and went down for a drink. Then I saw a bottle of milk soaring up the stairs, so I decided to see who was awake."

Naomi chuckled. "It's better than having to carry her all the way downstairs and risking my tripping over something in the dark."

Remus smiled and watched her thoughtfully as she put Mira over her shoulder and began to burp her. "I always knew you'd make an incredible mother," he said softly.

She looked at him in surprise. "Thank you," she said quietly. "And I'm sure in a few months, you'll make an excellent father. Those boys are going to be spoiled rotten."

"That they will be." Remus laughed quietly. "Mira's already halfway there, what with everyone bringing over bags full of toys for her everyday."

She rolled her eyes. "Molly did not have to do that," she said. "I mean, it's appreciated and all, but she acts like a grandmother."

"In a way, she is," Remus said. "There is a reason Sirius calls her the mother hen of the Order. She's always treated the two of us like her sons, no matter how many times we reminded her we are grown men. Harry is like a son to her. I'm sure she thinks of you and Emmeline as daughters. And since she's no grandchildren of her own yet, she's going to take that role on with Mira."

"She's really a wonderful person. I think she was the first person to really accept me back into the Order after Dumbledore."

Remus nodded. "Yes, she tried to accept Snape too, but he's too much of a... Well, you know what he is; I won't use strong language in front of your daughter; though I'm sure Sirius does it often without your knowing... Anyway, Molly accepts everybody so long as they haven't harmed her family."

"You know, I've noticed something in terms of the Order," Naomi commented. "Dumbledore's like the old wise grandfather that everybody loves because he gives out the best candies." Remus laughed loudly. "Molly's the overprotective aunt. Sirius is the brother that will never grow up. Emmeline is the mother that tries to be stern, but most of the time is in on the jokes just as often as the rest of them. I'm like a second cousin twice removed who everyone disowned but miraculously accepted again after months of begging." She smiled wryly at her daughter's sleeping face. "And you, Remus... You're the father. You're like the second-in-command, the one who everyone desperately wants to be approved by. Nobody does anything in the Order without your or Dumbledore's acceptance. It's like an unspoken hierarchy—Dumbledore even runs things by you all the time. If something ever happened to him, I wouldn't be surprised if the others voted you to run the Order."

He looked at her for long moments, speechless. Finally, after clearing his throat some long minutes later. "You are definitely not seen as you think you are, Naomi. You're the brave sister who risked her life to save the rest of the family. You've done so much for us in the past few years. And I don't mean just in terms of the Order and what happened over Christmas. You've changed Sirius' life in the best imaginable way. Emmeline and Harry... they've grown to accept and love you."

"And you?"

Remus smiled. "And I have realized how wonderful it is to have you around again. I missed you terribly for so long, but I'd never admit it to anybody. I missed having you around to just talk to and laugh with. You were one of the best friends I had, the first person on the school train to talk to me and smile at me. And my life wouldn't be the same if you weren't around."

Naomi swallowed a lump that'd formed in her throat and blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes as she tried to smile at Remus. "Thank you, Remus," she whispered. "That means so much to me."

"It's all true, love." He stood slowly and looked out the window briefly. "I should be getting back to bed, before my wife wonders where I've gone and wants me to start digging out the sardines and ice cream." Naomi laughed. He crossed the room to her and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Good night, Naomi and Mira."

"Good night, Remus."

He winked and left the room, going down the hall to his own bedroom. Naomi sat for another twenty minutes or so, staring out the window before realizing her daughter had fallen asleep again and the bottle she'd been drinking from was empty. Carefully, she stood and placed Mira back in her cot, covering her with a pink blanket Molly had knitted for her and kissed her forehead. "Good night, my love," she whispered before leaving the room and going back to her own room.


	11. Eleven

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Eleven_

Two weeks after Mira Black was born, reality began to set in again. The time of year in which students began receiving their Hogwarts letters was quickly approaching, and Harry was growing anxious. His summer had seemed shorter than usual, what with all the activity around Number Twelve, and he'd only just started relaxing and settling into a daily routine. During the daytime, he spent many hours in his new god-sister's nursery playing with her, holding her, or just watching her. She really was cute and definitely the smallest person Harry had ever seen. Naomi had taught him how to warm her bottles to the right temperature and how to burp her after she finished the bottle. The only thing Harry wasn't too fond of in terms to the baby was changing her diapers. He still couldn't understand how such a small person could produce so much... _stuff_. And the smell... More often than not, his guardians would walk into the nursery and promptly begin laughing at the Bubblehead Charm he used to block out the stench.

Hermione and Ginny both adored Mira as well—Ron still stayed on the other side of the room, but every time he visited, he took a small step closer and Harry predicted that by the time Mira was ready to go off to Hogwarts, his best friend would finally be close enough to shake the girl's hand.

A week before, Remus had gone to the Burrow and performed the Fidelius Charm around the Weasley's property. Dumbledore had wanted it done sooner—at the beginning of the summer to be exact—but in order to perform the charm successfully, the wards around the land needed to be weakened to just the right strength (the wards didn't permit such strong magic to be cast within their bounds). Harry, who had never actually seen a Fidelius Charm cast, found it quite captivating to see his friends' home disappear before his eyes. Only when Remus whispered in his ear, "The Weasley family may be found at the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England," could Harry see the oddly-shaped house again.

He'd wondered a bit bitterly why the cottage couldn't have been under the Fidelius Charm, but never asked his guardians—Remus was still quite upset over the loss of his family home. Sirius had mentioned an idea to Harry that he'd had about rebuilding the cottage as a surprise to Remus and Emmeline for after their twin boys were born. Harry thought it was a brilliant idea—he and Sirius would finalize the plans over the next few months, and see how it worked out around Christmas.

"Hey, Harry," rang the sweet voice of Ginny. Harry lifted his head from his Charms book and smiled brightly at her. She walked over swiftly, leaned down over him in his chair, and kissed him boldly on the lips, leaving him with a rather dazed expression on his face when she pulled away a few moments later.

"Hey," he said dopily before clearing his throat. "What's up?"

Ginny grinned and pulled over a chair to sit beside him. "Nothing really. I was bored at home—Ron and Hermione are on the sofa reading—"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ron's reading?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well, actually, Hermione's reading, and Ron is staring idiotically at Hermione."

Harry laughed and nodded. "That sounds more like it. So you just decided to come over and say hi?"

"Yes," she responded. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. I'm grateful for the break actually. Remus is finally making me do my summer work. He said if it's not done tonight, he's not letting me take my Apparition test on Friday when we go get my school stuff for the term."

"Did he really mean it?"

Harry shrugged. "Mostly," he said. "I've not done any of my homework at all since we've been home."

"How much do you have left?"

"Not much," he replied. "Only a Charms paper and I'm finished. Have you lot gotten your Hogwarts letters yet?"

She shook her head. "No. Mum says Dumbledore's got to deliver them because of the Fidelius Charm like he does yours. Oh, I wanted to ask Remus if he could tell Luna Lovegood how to come to our house. She owled the other day, wanting to come over, but since Mum's not our Secret-Keeper, she couldn't."

Harry nodded. "Remus should be back soon. He and Emmeline went to get a few things from Diagon Alley. Are you hungry? I haven't eaten lunch yet..."

"I've already eaten, but if you're hungry, feel free. It's not like I haven't seen Ron stuff his face regularly."

Harry laughed, rolled his eyes, and stood to lead Ginny to the kitchen by her hand. Sirius was sitting at the table holding both of Mira's hands tightly while she was perched on his knees. "Say Da-da," the wizard was saying. "Come on, honey, it's not that hard—Da-da…"

"Sirius, she's two and a half weeks old!" Naomi said in exasperation from the kitchen counter where she was making sandwiches. "We've still got a good eight or nine months before she even _attempts_ to talk."

"You underestimate our daughter, my love," Sirius said, not taking his eyes away from Mira. The baby was smiling toothlessly at him. "She's going to be the smartest baby the world has ever seen, just you wait."

"Yeah, Naomi, she already knows how to try and poke Sirius' eye out." Harry grinned, going to the counter to make his own sandwich. "And she knows which end of a wand to chew on."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Whose wand has she been chewing on?" she asked, glaring accusingly at her husband.

"What?" Sirius said, sensing the glare. "I was trying to teach her how to do a Jelly-Legs Jinx on Remus."

"Give me my baby," Naomi said, going to the table and plucking Mira out of Sirius' arms. The wizard stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. In an instant, Naomi had her wand out and cast an enlargement charm on said lip. By the time Harry and Ginny had picked themselves up from falling on the floor in laughter, Sirius' lip was touching the middle of his nose, making it near impossible for him to make any sound besides a strange, muffled grunting noise.

He looked pleadingly at Harry when he realized his wife wasn't going to take the spell off herself. "Sorry, Padfoot, old man." Harry grinned, still sniggering uncontrollably. "Naomi would curse _me_ if I took that off you. And she's a bit more of a threat than you are right now..."

"Do I even _want_ to know what's been going on here?" asked an exasperated yet amused voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Sirius' eyes widened in relief at the sight of his best friend and quickly began gesturing and grunting a very muffled plea for Remus to counter the spell Naomi had used on him while both Remus and Emmeline looked at him oddly.

Finally, Naomi rolled her eyes and said, "He's just too pitiful." With a swift wave of her wand, Sirius' lip was back to its original size.

"Thank you," Sirius said to his wife. "And I'm sorry I let our baby play with my wand. It won't happen again. Not for a few more months, at least," he muttered under his breath. Before she could curse him again, Sirius kissed his wife soundly.

"You know," she said when he pulled away. "You're very lucky you're so good at that. Otherwise, I would have ditched you months ago."

"Thank God for small favors." Sirius grinned.

Remus cleared his throat loudly to remind the couple that there were others in the room. Sirius glared at his best friend, but the other wizard ignored it. "Hello, Ginny," he said, smiling at the young witch as he and Emmeline began unloading the shrunken packages they'd bought in Diagon Alley. "Come to join our three-ring circus for the day?"

"Yeah," Ginny said. "I needed a change from my own."

Remus chuckled. "I can imagine. Well, I'm glad you're here actually. We met Minerva at the Leaky Cauldron—she was on her way here to deliver Harry's Hogwarts letter. I've also got yours, Hermione's, and Ron's." He pulled out a stack of envelopes from his back pocket, handing one to Harry and the rest to Ginny.

Harry's brow furrowed as he examined the thickness of his letter. "Are seventh year letters always this bulky?" he asked.

Sirius looked away from his daughter, who was pulling at Naomi's lip, just long enough to see what Harry was on about. His jaw dropped. "No bloody way!" he said loudly.

"What?" the others asked, confused at his behavior.

The Auror didn't answer; instead, he went to stand beside his godson at the counter and pointed at the letter. "Open it," he demanded.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and glanced over at Remus just as a look of realization crossed his face. The werewolf beamed proudly. Bewildered, Harry did as he was told—if he'd waited a second longer, he was sure Sirius would have reached over and ripped the envelope open himself. Glancing at Ginny's equally confused face, Harry pulled out the first sheet of parchment and examined that year's booklist before setting it aside.

"Read it aloud," Remus said quietly, still smiling broadly as Harry took out the second sheet of parchment.

"Okay..." Harry sighed. "'Dear Mister Potter, as you are coming upon your seventh and final year at Hogwarts, it is my privilege to inform you that you've been chosen to be this year's _Head Boy?'_" Harry stared at the words with his jaw dropped for long minutes.

Sirius took the letter from him, cleared his throat, and continued, "'This decision was based on years of leadership of your fellow students, merit in the eyes of your professors, and your capacity of patience for learning.' They must have lost their minds." Sirius grinned looking over the letter at Harry's shocked face.

"'As Head Boy, you, along with the Head Girl, will work alongside the professors at Hogwarts to ensure rules are followed for the safety of all within the walls of Hogwarts and the overall preservation of the school's ancient foundations are maintained. Should you have any ideas or thoughts for how anything could be improved, do not hesitate to speak up about it. You will be leading the Prefects of your year and below in their duties, and together will organize such activities as Hogsmeade weekends. I look quite forward to working with you, Harry—your mother and father would have been extraordinarily proud of you. Congratulations and enjoy the remainder of your summer. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.'"

The kitchen was silent as Sirius finished reading and lowered the letter. Everybody was staring at Harry's face. "But... I wasn't even Prefect..." he said weakly, wondering if there'd been a mistake.

"Neither was your father," Remus reminded him. "Congratulations, Harry."

Harry nodded distantly and didn't even react when Ginny leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I wonder who the Head Girl will be," Emmeline said.

This seemed to snap Harry out of his daze. He took the letters from Ginny's hand, sorting through them until he found Hermione's. "Thank god," he said, sighing in relief, finding his best friend's letter was just as thick as his had been. "I wouldn't have been able to handle it if it was anyone else but her."

Ginny laughed, taking the letters back from him. "In that case, I'd better get these home—Hermione will go into convulsions if she finds out I had them and waited to give it to her. Congratulations, Harry. I'll see you all later." She kissed Harry quickly, went to the fireplace, and disappeared seconds later in the flames.

Sirius reached for the abandoned Hogwarts letter on the counter and turned it over, a small badge falling into his palm. Shakily, Harry reached out for it and examined it. He remembered seeing Percy Weasley with a badge just like this—it was red with _HB_ embossed over the Hogwarts crest. He'd never even thought about being Head Boy, just like he hadn't thought about Prefects before fifth year or Quidditch captain before sixth. If he had thought about it, he would have assumed Ron or some other Prefect would have gotten it.

_But Remus was a Prefect in school, not your dad, but your dad was the one to get Head Boy in their seventh year,_ a voice told him. Why hadn't Remus gotten Head Boy? He'd been much more qualified than James Potter had been... Right?

"Well, this calls for a celebration, I think," Emmeline said happily. "What would you like for dinner, Harry? Anything you want."

Ignoring Sirius' hisses of "steak'"in his ear, Harry thought for a moment, smiled, and said, "Hamburgers and chips."

"Brilliant idea," Naomi said, brining Mira with her to stand with the rest of the family. "I haven't had a decent hamburger in months."

"Hamburgers it is, then," Emmeline said. "Harry, you go sit somewhere and we'll call you when dinner is ready." She walked to the side of the counter where Harry now sat on a stool, and kissed the top of his scruffy head of hair. Harry smiled as a sudden thought entered his mind—Sirius and Remus had always been the fathers he'd wanted, and Emmeline and Naomi were becoming something like mothers to him. This thought of his family along with the shocking news he'd just received put him in a very good mood for the remainder of the week.

* * *

Early on Friday morning, Harry was awake and showered, and ready to go to the Ministry with Remus, Sirius, and Emmeline. For a week and a half, he'd been preparing to take his Apparition test, and today, he'd finally get to try for his license. All the way through the Atrium and down the lifts, Sirius and Remus were giving him last minute tips about concentrating on his target and how not to get splinched while Emmeline looked on in amusement. As she led Harry down the corridor to the testing center, she told him to forget everything his guardians told him about Apparition.

"I've seen their files," Emmeline said. "Sirius failed his test the first time he took it after he Apparated on top of a table in the Leaky Cauldron and Remus has been splinched twice. The only thing you need to remember is that you don't want to be over emotional when you Apparate—that includes being nervous. Just stay calm, and you'll pass."

Harry nodded and sighed, trying to follow that last bit of advice by thinking about how he would tease his guardians about their Apparition history as he entered the test center alone. When he finished, he was to go up to the Auror department to tell his godfather how he'd faired and they would go get lunch. He sat down in a chair along a wall and tried not to look at the posters that depicted what happened when a wizard's Apparition went wrong. A few minutes later, a small, normal-looking door across from him opened and a dejected-looking wizard exited a small room, carrying his right arm and ear with him. An older wizard followed him, shaking his head. "Better luck next year, Seymour," he called in a wheezy voice.

Seymour used his left arm to raise his detached right to wave over his shoulder in acknowledgment as he went out the door. The older wizard spotted Harry and smiled. "You must be Potter," he said.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir," he said.

The wizard turned around, gesturing for Harry to follow him into the small room. "My name is Wilkie Twycross, and I shall be overseeing your Apparition test today. Normally, our tests are administered outdoors in the real world to get the full effect of a wizard's abilities, but since the world is currently in danger, the head of Magical Transportation along with Head Auror Sirius Black and the Minister of Magic have deemed it unsafe to have the test outside the Ministry at the present time." Harry decided not to mention how close he was with the two mentioned department heads—Twycross didn't seem too happy about the changes the Apparition test had undergone.

"I will need your wand, Mister Potter," Twycross said, gathering a piece of parchment and a quill. "You'll have no use for it during the test, and it's standard procedure to ensure the one being tested does not attempt to increase their chances of success by cheating." Harry reluctantly surrendered his wand. Sirius' first rule for when Harry went out anywhere was to _always_ keep his wand close at hand and not to surrender it under any circumstances. But this was the Ministry of Magic; what could possibly go wrong?

_You'd be surprised_, said a grim voice in Harry's head that sounded a lot like Remus.

"This way, Mister Potter," Twycross said after attaching his sheet of parchment to a clipboard. The old wizard led him to another plain-looking wooden door he hadn't noticed before. Twycross opened it, ushered Harry inside, and the younger wizard's eyes widened. No matter that he'd grown up around magic most of his life; no matter that he'd seen what magic can do... The room they'd entered was about twenty times bigger than the last two he'd just been in. There were no desks or chairs or posters in this room—it looked to be an exact replica of downtown London. Twycross stood beside Harry and waved his wand—a meter appeared before them which ranged from expert to intermediate to beginner. Twycross touched the meter with a long bony finger, bringing the level down from expert to beginner, and the scene changed to Hogsmeade village. The two wizards were standing on the rocky path that led to all the shops, and it was so realistic that Harry was sure that if he looked over his shoulder, he'd see the tall turrets of Hogwarts Castle looming over them, but he didn't have time to check before Twycross began speaking again.

"Your goal, Mister Potter, is to Apparate to the door of Zonko's Joke Shop to that tree beside the Shrieking Shack to just under the sign that says Three Broomsticks, around the corner to the Hog's Head Inn, down the lane to Gladrags, and back to the exact spot you are standing on right now. You will have thirty seconds to complete this successfully, at which time, you will be given your Apparition license. Take a few moments to prepare, and signal me when you're ready to begin. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir," he said, trying to remember the places he had to Apparate to. He took a few deep breaths, recalling what Emmeline had told him about relaxing, and nodded to Twycross. The test administrator tapped the clipboard with his wand to hover before him, and Harry heard three short buzzers before a longer one signaled for him to begin.

He imagined the glass door into Zonko's that looked in on all of the pranking supplies he and Sirius loved to explore. With a _pop_, he was there. Grinning to himself, he repeated this technique — remembering times he'd visited the places with his friends or family — five more times with the tree, the sign, the shady pub, the robe shop, and ended by imagining himself standing by Twycross again.

"Stupendous!" the old wizard exclaimed, waving his wand through the air. A slip of parchment appeared from nowhere and Twycross caught it deftly, examining it closely. Nodding to himself, he took a few notes on his clipboard while Harry waited anxiously, He didn't think he'd lost any body parts—he ran through a mental list, making sure everything was in its proper place; thankfully, it was.

"Well, congratulations, Mister Potter," Twycross said, turning to shake Harry's hand. "You have successfully completed the course. If you'll just follow me once more, we will get you your wand back, fill out the necessary paperwork, and you will be given your license."

Twenty minutes later, Harry was making his way to Sirius' office, grinning down at the plastic card in his hand. The picture Twycross had taken wasn't the best—Harry had blinked—but it was a magical photo, so the face's expressions changed often. Currently, it was grinning smugly up at Harry.

The boy entered Auror Headquarters, saying hello to the Aurors he knew, and made his way to the back of the department where his godfather's office door stood open. Inside, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Proudfoot were talking quietly with the Head Auror, all looking grim, but stopped immediately when they noticed Harry.

"Well, how'd it go?" Sirius asked eagerly while the others cleared their throats or closed file folders they'd been looking at. Harry ignored this and held up his license with a grin. "Brilliant. Knew you'd do it on the first try."

"We'll finish this discussion later, Black," Mad-Eye said, standing heavily. "Congratulations, Potter," he said on his way out. Harry was sure that his magical eye was clearly focused on him. "Now if you get into trouble, which you undoubtedly will, you can get out of it quickly."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the wizard as he muttered, "Constant vigilance," under his breath.

"Don't listen to him, Harry, he's gotten a bit more paranoid in the past few months." Tonks grinned. "I'd love to stay and chat, gents, but I've got dark wizards to catch. See you later."

"Be back 'round three, Tonks!" Sirius called after her. "I want you and Proudfoot to go out to Azkaban with me."

Proudfoot left a few minutes later, and Sirius sat back in his chair, looking exhausted, even though it wasn't even ten in the morning yet. "You sure you still want to be an Auror, Harry?" he asked wryly.

"It can't be that bad, can it? Nothing's really happened in months," Harry said. "Well, except what happened to you," he added hastily at Sirius' raised eyebrow.

The Head Auror automatically ran a finger across the long, painful-looking scar that ran vertically on his neck. "Things have been heating up since that day," he said. "Voldemort's rather miffed that we've got his top guy, and though he hasn't made his irritation public yet, it's only a matter of time..."

Harry nodded. "Why do you have to go out to Azkaban?"

"To question Malfoy." Sirius sighed. "I've not been out there since his capture and I've got a few things I'd like to ask him."

"Will this before or after you beat the hell out of him?"

Sirius smirked. "Depends on how he cooperates."

Harry chuckled and opened his mouth to say something else, but a loud siren cut through the office, startling both him and his godfather into silence. The wizard's looked at each other in wide-eyed confusion until the cool, female voice from the lifts very calmly began to speak as though she was standing in the room with them. "Attention Ministry of Magic officials," the voice said. "An intruder as breached the Ministry security wards and is currently on the Atrium level. All personnel are to report to the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic immediately with your wands prepared..."

The voice continued to repeat the announcement on a loop, but Sirius was already out of his chair, his wand drawn, and prepared to leave the office. He seemed to be having an argument with himself in terms of his godson. Finally, he seemed to settle on a decision. "Take the Auror Floo back to Number Twelve and stay there," the Auror said.

"Sirius, I can help," Harry said, withdrawing his wand.

"No," Sirius said firmly. "We don't know who's up there and I don't want you in the middle of this. Go home and stay with Naomi and Mira. This is no time for arguments, Harry. Just do it, alright? Please?"

Very reluctantly, Harry nodded in defeat. Sirius nodded back and began to sprint through Auror Headquarters behind the rest of his squads.

_You know, you could go anyway,_ said a mischievous voice in the boy's head. _What Sirius doesn't know won't hurt him._

_True_, Harry thought back._ But when he finds out I've disobeyed him, he'll hurt me_... Not wanting to risk the wrath of Sirius Black that day, Harry went to the fireplace, found the Floo powder, and headed back to Number Twelve.

* * *

Up on the Atrium level, chaos had broken out. In the short five to ten minutes since the alarms had sounded, stone pillars had been knocked down, the Fountain of Magical Brethren was nearly completely destroyed, and the air was thick with dust. Sirius fought his way through a crowd who was now just standing around. Whatever battle had broken out seemed to be over already—something that partly disappointed the Head Auror; he'd been hoping for a fight. Witches and wizards seemed to have only minor injuries, but so far, Sirius saw no dead.

_Let's hope it stays that way..._ he thought darkly. His eyes traveled to one of the stone pillars and he thought he saw something beneath it, but his attention was drawn to elsewhere before he thought to investigate it.

"Sirius!" yelled a familiar voice. The Head Auror was quite relieved to hear his best friend and immediately went in the direction from which Remus had called for him.

"All right, Moony?" Sirius asked, approaching Remus and Emmeline. His eyes widened when he saw Emmeline holding a bloody cloth to her forehead. "What happened?"

Remus glanced up at him quickly before turning back to his wife. "She was hit with a piece of debris from the fountain when it exploded."

"And what caused it to explode?"

"Not sure," Remus replied. "The intruder, who's lying unconscious over there somewhere, in case you're wondering," he jerked his head to his left, "started casting Reductor curses in every direction. Charlie stunned him from behind and it was all over in less than three minutes."

Sirius nodded and knelt in front of the bench Emmeline and Remus sat at. "How bad is it?" he asked quietly, looking at Emmeline's eyes—she looked rather dazed.

"The bleeding's slowed down," Remus answered, conjuring another cloth and exchanging it for the bloody one on his wife's forehead. "I'm just trying to keep her conscious for a bit before I try to heal it. It was a pretty good-sized piece of rock, and I'm afraid she might have a concussion."

The Auror sighed. "You take care of her. I'm going to go see who caused this..." Remus nodded, and Sirius stood and turned away from them, making his way to another large crowd. Distantly, he recalled that the last time he'd done this, he'd lost his powers for nearly six months. _Won't be making that mistake again_, he thought, pushing his way through the onlookers.

Proudfoot and Dawlish had bound their captive—a tall, blond boy around Harry's age with a too-familiar face. Sirius shook his head in disappointment. _Don't know why I'm so surprised,_ he thought. _Malfoy probably taught his boy Unforgivables before he went into Hogwarts..._

"He's got the Mark," Proudfoot said, lifting the left sleeve of Draco Malfoy's robe. "This is Lucius' kid, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sirius said briskly. "Take him down to the holding cells for now. I want to question him before taking him to Azkaban." Proudfoot nodded, stood, and floated the boy's unconscious form onto a stretcher, conjured by Dawlish, down to the holding cells on the DMLE level.

"Dawlish, I need you to get the more injured people gathered and get them medical attention. Remus Lupin's wife is pregnant and she's possibly got a concussion—make sure she's seen by a Healer quickly." Sirius expected the other Auror to start making a fuss about he job he'd been given, but to Sirius' great shock, he didn't, and went off to do as he was told.

Sirius turned and looked around the Atrium. A Death Eater, no matter how young, had gotten into the Ministry and caused all this damage. _And he's probably only a few months older than Harry_, he thought. _Thank God we raised him right—I wouldn't be able to handle it if Harry ever did something like this. Not that he ever would, of course..._ He realized with a loud mental groan that somebody had to contact Narcissa and that somebody would probably be him—

His thoughts stopped abruptly as his eyes found the stone pillar on the far side of the Atrium he'd been looking at earlier—something _was_ beneath it. His heart stopped beating as he sprinted over there, pushing people forcefully out of his way. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop to his feet when he saw it was just what he thought initially, though it hadn't registered: a head of thinning red hair.

It was Arthur Weasley.


	12. Twelve

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Twelve_

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were in the sitting room of the Burrow doing various things—Ginny was reading a Quidditch magazine, Hermione's head was resting on a pillow in Ron's lap while she stared at her Head Girl badge in shock, and Ron was holding her hand, his fingers massaging her knuckles while he listened to a Quidditch match on the wireless. Mrs. Weasley was out back feeding the chickens and tending to her vegetable garden. Fred and George, who were visiting for the day, were in the kitchen doing what they called "business."

None of them had any inkling of what had happened in the Ministry of Magic only a short time before, until a loud gong sounded ominously twelve times.

Ron jumped and looked over at his sister who had paled, her eyes glued to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. The twins dropped whatever it was they were doing, and run into the sitting room, staring unblinkingly at the clock. Hermione also sat up to see what was happening—she emitted a soft whimper. Though he hadn't seen what the others had, Ron was also pale and shaking as he finally turned around to look.

His father's hand on the clock had just struck the part of the clock that would normally show the number twelve. But there were no numbers on this clock, and when a hand fell on that area—which it never had before—it meant the worse thing that could happen.

The backdoor in the kitchen opened and closed, though none of the Weasley children or Hermione heard it. "Fred and George!" their mother yelled. "Get this mess off my kitchen table _now_!"

Fred and George couldn't move a muscle. Mrs. Weasley entered the sitting room and looked around at the children's faces. "What is wrong with you all?"

The twins turned to their mother, tears built up in their eyes. "Mum..." George said weakly.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, now quite concerned. Nobody answered right away, but Fred forced his mother to turn away from the clock (which she had yet to see) and led her to the kitchen to sit down.

Ron could vaguely hear Ginny start to cry, and Hermione had increased her grip on his hand. His entire body was numb, his eyes hadn't blinked once as he stared at the small picture of his father's smiling face, his hand stuck on "_dead."_

A few moments later, a horrible wail sounded in the kitchen. The twins had just told their mother what they'd all seen.

"No!" she shouted. "No, it's not true!" She stumbled into the sitting room, tears already pouring down her face as she pushed her twin boys away from her—they were trying to keep her away from the clock. "NO!" she cried when her eyes found her beloved's face. She collapsed to the floor on her knees, her face buried in her hands and a mass of red hair. Ginny shakily left her chair to hug her mother tightly, and Hermione followed. Ron still couldn't move.

Slowly, he turned his head from the clock to find his brothers. He'd never seen either of the twins really cry. Even when they were kids and they fell and scraped their knees, they just laughed it off and went about their day. It horrified Ron to find that both Fred and George were openly crying and not attempting to hide it from anybody. The youngest Weasley boy stood on his weak, shaking legs and crossed the room until he reached George, who immediately wrapped him up tightly in a hug. Fred put his arms around both of them and the sounds of loud sobs filled the air.

* * *

The basement kitchen of Number Twelve had fallen into a numb, shocked state. When Sirius had found Arthur beneath that pillar, he'd immediately levitated it away from the trapped wizard and called for help. Every attempt to revive and heal Arthur had failed—he'd been crushed to death long before he'd even been found.

Charlie had followed in the crowd that gathered around Sirius and Arthur. The young wizard's eyes had widened and every ounce of color in his tanned face had drained in the flash of a second. Every minute after that was a complete blur for Sirius. He vaguely remembered going to the Burrow with Remus, and Remus confirming Molly's fears and suspicions. But he wasn't sure how he'd gotten back to Number Twelve, nor did he remember any of the Weasleys or Hermione coming along.

He looked around the kitchen and received a jolt of shock to see half of the Order sitting at the table, all of them crying, about to cry, or finishing a round of crying.

Arthur couldn't be dead. Not because of some freak accident involving a junior Death Eater and a stone pillar. If Arthur had to die, it should have been in a fierce battle to protect his family. Not that Sirius wanted him to die, but if he, Sirius, was going to die, that's how he'd want to go. But this was just wrong. Arthur wouldn't even be remembered as the hero he was; he'd be remembered as the weirdo who loved Muggles and was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sirius felt his eyes sting at the very notion. Arthur Weasley deserved so much more than that. He'd been one of the first people to accept Sirius back into the wizarding world after his release from Azkaban. Both he and Molly had been marvelous friends to Sirius, Remus, and Harry over the last eleven years and would drop everything they were doing to help them.

Arthur never received the respect he deserved within the Ministry; though a few years back, Minister Bones had moved the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts' offices to a decent-sized room and had given both Arthur and his partner a significant pay raise. Sirius couldn't help but think he hadn't told Arthur enough—if he'd ever told him —how much he appreciated the other wizard's friendship.

"And now it's too late," Sirius heard his hoarse voice say aloud without meaning to. Beside him, Naomi started a bit and turned to him, her eyes rimmed with red. Sirius' jaw clenched as he tried not to cry too—he should be strong for the others, they needed him now. But as he took in the others breaking down, even Remus, who was always the strong one, he felt warm teardrops leak from his eyes, and before he knew it, he was wrapped in his wife's arms, crying as hard as anyone else in the room.

* * *

Upstairs in Harry's bedroom, the scene wasn't much different. Every pair of open eyes was puffy and rimmed with red. Not one person had been spared from a crying spell at least four times that night. Ginny had cried herself to sleep in Harry's arms; Ron had done the same in Hermione's; Fred and George hadn't looked anyone in the eye for hours. Harry didn't know what to say that could possibly help his friends with their grief, just like when Hermione's parents had been murdered. But unlike with Hermione's parents, Harry had known Mr. Weasley most of his life and he'd always treated Harry as one of his own sons.

Remus had told him exactly what had happened at the Ministry after Sirius had sent him back to Number Twelve. He silently vowed that if he ever saw Draco Malfoy again, the other boy would not make it out of the encounter in one piece, if he made it out at all. It was one thing to threaten or harm Harry, but when his friends were hurt, he wanted revenge—yet another trait he'd gained from Sirius and possibly even his father.

Harry had wondered many things that night, but the one that had been at the forefront of his mind was what the Weasleys would do now. Mrs. Weasley was completely destroyed—she was currently asleep in one of the spare bedrooms in Order Headquarters; Harry was sure someone had given her a strong sleeping draught. Bill and Charlie would probably stay close to home to help their mother through this, as would Fred and George, but the other Weasley children would be going off to Hogwarts soon. He supposed there would be a funeral before they left for school...

Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Harry figured that was what it was like when someone you love died. The war didn't matter. His being Head Boy didn't matter. The Apparition test he'd passed with flying colors just earlier that day—had it really only been a few hours ago?—especially didn't matter. All that mattered right now was that everyone he loved and cared about was in terrible pain. And once again, it could all be traced back to Lord Voldemort. If it hadn't been for him, Draco Malfoy never would have joined the Death Eaters—there wouldn't have been any Death Eaters for him to join—and he never would have gone to the Ministry and caused that pillar to collapse.

Harry's mind drifted to thoughts about the prophecy. _I can put an end to this_, he thought. _Once Voldemort's gone, all these pointless deaths will stop, and I won't have to see my friends suffer anymore. _He gently rubbed circles on Ginny's back while she slept. His fate wasn't important—it was his family he worried for and it was for them that he would defeat Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Remus went through the motions of seeing his fellow Order members to the door just past midnight. He didn't want to think or feel or do anything but sleep right now. Arthur had been one of his closest friends, one of the groomsmen at his wedding. He hadn't shunned Remus like so many people in the wizarding world had when they found out what he was. To the contrary; Arthur had asked questions of Remus for an hour and a half after he found out about the younger wizard's condition—he seemed genuinely interested. But of course there wasn't a more genuine, kindhearted man in all of the wizarding world than Arthur Weasley, and it was nothing short of life-shattering to know that he would not be around to see the rest of his children grow up, get married, or have children of their own.

And Molly... When Remus and Sirius had gone to the Burrow that afternoon, it was quite clear that the woman knew her husband was gone from her. Remus had held her while she cried for forty-five minutes while her children packed a few bags for them all to stay at Number Twelve. It would do Molly absolutely no good to be alone in the home she and Arthur had shared for so many years once her children left for Hogwarts in less than a month.

Members of the Order had been dropping by to offer their condolences—even Dung had seemed rather shaken-up by the tragedy. Then again, Arthur had been one of the few who had accepted the thief as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Andromeda Tonks had sent dish after dish of food with her daughter to feed the house, something for which Remus was grateful; nobody felt like cooking, even if they had had any sort of appetite.

Bill and Charlie had pulled Remus aside during the evening to ask him for his help in preparing for their father's funeral. They would take care of most of the details, but they wanted Remus there, not only for moral support—he'd been like an uncle to them, they'd told him—but to make sure everything went smoothly. Remus promised to help in any way he could. He hadn't wanted to bring up the Weasleys' financial situation so soon after Arthur's death, but he'd asked the two eldest boys if their parents had anything stashed away. Bill said they had a bit, but anything their mother needed in terms of gold would be provided by himself, Charlie, Fred and George, who, Remus learned, would be opening a joke shop in Diagon Alley within the next few months.

"Dad knew about it," Charlie said quietly with a shadow of a smile. "He told them he would support anything they wanted to do and would soften Mum up when they finally decided to tell her."

"I'm so sorry, boys," Remus said sincerely to them as they both started to get a bit choked-up again. "Your father was a magnificent man, and I am privileged and honored to have called him my friend."

Not long after that conversation, the two younger wizards had slipped away to check on their mother and weren't seen again for a good few hours.

"Hey, you," Emmeline said quietly, finding him sitting on the bottom stair beside the door. The injury to her head had been healed within seconds, though the Healer who examined her had given her a potion to ensure her twins wouldn't get any ill effects from the concussion she'd sustained. She carefully sat beside her husband and took his hand. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head a bit jerkily. "No," he said hoarsely. "How did we not see that Arthur was trapped under that bloody pillar? How did _nobody_ see him?"

"I honestly don't know, love," she replied, sniffing. "I wish we had; we might have been able to save him..."

"It never should have happened," Remus said bitterly. "Arthur didn't deserve that... And to think a eighteen-year-old _boy_ was the cause of it..."

"It's horrible," Emmeline agreed. "God, Remus, what are Molly and the kids going to do without him?"

He shook his head again. "That family was so close. They loved each other so much... And to think that Arthur won't be here to see his eldest son married in December—Bill told me just yesterday that he and Fleur have finally set a date." He sighed and increased the grip on his wife's hand. "I can't begin to imagine what Molly's going through right now..."

She nodded. "My life would be over if I lost you, Remus, and we've only been together a year and a half. Molly and Arthur have been together over _thirty years_."

"I can't think of any way I could even start to console her. I held her while she cried today, but that wasn't nearly enough."

"All we can do is make sure she knows we're here for her with anything she needs. And she will need us once the shock wears off."

"When do you think that will happen, though? She's just lost her soul mate..." He choked back a sob that threatened to escape from his throat and put an arm around his wife. "I feel so selfish by thinking how relieved I am that you weren't killed today. I couldn't have taken it, Emmeline."

"It's not selfish, darling; it's a normal reaction to a tragedy. I know you're heartbroken over Arthur, but you're allowed to worry for others, and to be relieved that we're okay."

"Please don't ever leave me," he begged, his eyes filling with tears. "I couldn't live without you..."

"I know," she said, holding him close while he cried. She didn't want to promise him she would never leave him by death (he knew she'd never leave him voluntarily). But they were at war, and none of them knew what would happen. This day was the perfect example of that. She did swear to him, though, that she would do whatever it took to see that they both made it through the war and would live long lives together. It was the best she could do at the moment, and he seemed to accept it. For now, anyway.

* * *

Sirius couldn't sleep. He'd been tossing and turning for hours, and though he'd been exhausted earlier, he wasn't even the least bit tired now. Somewhere to his right, Naomi was sleeping deeply—he decided not to risk waking her, and carefully got out of bed. He quietly padded out of the bedroom and down to the next door over, where his daughter's nursery was.

He looked inside the dark brown, wooden crib and found Mira was also wide-awake and staring straight up at the mobile of different Quidditch balls and broomsticks, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's gift to the baby. Sirius figured Ron had protested about getting something "girly" and they'd settled on this. Either way, Mira loved it.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he said quietly, a smile forming on his face as he reached in and gently picked her up. She made only the smallest sound of protest at being taken from her bed, but settled quickly in her father's arms as he moved to sit in the armchair by the window. Looking into her little silver eyes, he felt a peace wash over him that he hadn't ever felt before her birth. The longer he held her, the more he wondered how he'd made it all this time without her. "Never knew one person could do that so quickly," he told her as she grabbed hold of his finger. "Well, no, that's not quite true. Harry managed it the day he was born." He chuckled quietly. "I guess this was what James was talking about all those years ago, eh?"

The comfort of having Mira in his arms was quite relaxing, and he finally found his eyes drifting closed on their own, and his head rested on the back of his rocking chair. He had no idea how long he sat there with his daughter, but it wasn't until he heard footsteps in the hallway that his eyes snapped open again. At first, he thought it was one of the kids going down for a drink, but Molly walked into the room moments later. Sirius hid his surprise at her being up and walking around, and really looked at her. She looked horrible—her face was pale and drawn, her eyes the familiar red and puffy that he'd been seeing all day, and she didn't look at all like herself.

"Hello, Molly," he said hoarsely. "Would you like to sit?"

Molly seemed a bit disoriented, as though she had no idea how she'd gotten to be in the nursery. Nevertheless, she took the empty rocking chair across from Sirius and Mira. "May I hold her?" she asked somewhat weakly.

"Of course," Sirius said, standing to hand Mira over to Molly. The witch stared fondly at the baby's face and Sirius swore he'd seen a shadow of a smile on her face appear briefly.

"Arthur adored her," she said, her voice cracking a little. "He said it reminded him of when Ginny was first born. He was really the reason we kept trying for a girl, you know."

Sirius shook his head. "No, I didn't know that."

"He desperately wanted a daughter. There haven't been any girls in either of our families since I was born. We decided after Ginny was born to wait and see if any of the kids had their own children down the road..." It seemed to hit her suddenly that Arthur would never get to see his grandchildren. Sirius wanted to go over and hug the woman, but changed his mind when she cleared her throat, seemingly collecting herself.

"Could I ask a favor of you, Sirius?" Molly asked quietly a few minutes later, still watching Mira.

Sirius nodded. "Anything," he said sincerely.

She hesitated. "I'd like you to take me to Azkaban to see Percy."

He blinked. _Anything but that..._ he thought desperately. "Molly," he said carefully. "I'm not so sure that's really the best idea right now."

"I want to see my son, Sirius. If you won't take me, I will find another way. But I wanted you to be with me."

Sirius was momentarily shocked by the sincerity in her voice. He was torn. On the one hand, he really didn't want to refuse anything Molly asked of him right now. But he also remembered what Percy Weasley had been like the last few times Sirius had seen him, and didn't think it would help Molly to see her son like that so soon after losing her husband. He could tell this was something she wanted very badly, and though he was sure to regret it, he quietly said to Molly, "If that's what you really want, I will take you to Azkaban whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," she said, looking away from Sirius and back to Mira's now sleeping face.

The pair sat together silently for quite some time before Molly carefully stood and gave Mira back to her father and went back to bed.

* * *

"You really think that's a good idea?" Proudfoot asked as he and Sirius made their way to the Ministry holding cells the next day. "That boy isn't going to give a damn about his father."

"No, I don't think it's a good idea," Sirius said. "I actually think it's a terrible idea. But you didn't see the woman's face last night."

The other Auror sighed. "You're too soft for your own good, Black."

"When it comes to my family, yes I am. And the Weasleys are family. I couldn't begin to tell you everything they've done for Remus, Harry, and me over the years. And for some bloody reason that I cannot fathom, Molly wants to see her incarcerated Death Eater son." He shrugged. "If it'll help her, I'm willing to do it."

Before the wizards entered the holding cell area, Proudfoot asked, "What've you decided to do with the Malfoy boy?"

"Azkaban," Sirius said promptly. "Won't be a life sentence like his daddy, but it'll be a nice stay."

"What're you charging him with?"

"I wanted to get him for murder, but technically, it was an accident, even though he knowingly made those pillars collapse. Bones won't let Mad-Eye and me charge him for murder. But we're getting him for trespassing on Ministry of Magic property without proper identification, since he didn't have any at all on him, and casting fatal magic. Basically, he's being charged with manslaughter."

"And how long will that get him?"

"So far Mad-Eye says it'll get him a good ten years, but we're wondering if we can get him for use of an Unforgivable."

Proudfoot nodded and held the door open for his boss, and Sirius led the way into the holding cells, stopping before the first cell on the right. Draco Malfoy was lying on his side, facing the cement wall. For a minute, Sirius couldn't think of him as the Death Eater responsible for his friend's death, but as a helpless little boy who'd just been wrongly led. He snapped out of it quickly, though, and rapped his wand sharply on the cell's bar, startling the boy inside. Draco turned around to face them slowly, glaring at the Aurors.

"Did we disturb your nap? Terribly sorry," Sirius said dryly. "Get up; we're going to have a little chat."

That morning, Sirius had entered his office to find an owl from Dumbledore waiting for him. The Headmaster had asked to speak with Draco Malfoy before he was taken to Azkaban. Sirius got the idea that Dumbledore wanted to get an idea if the boy was redeemable.

_There's no redeeming a Malfoy,_ Sirius thought as he took hold of Draco's upper arm tightly and led him down to the stone interrogation room. But the Headmaster always had a soft spot for the younger generation, the kids who'd come from families who were seen as dark to others. Sirius had been one of those kids, though he'd never attempted to follow in his family's footsteps. Either way, Dumbledore had always seemed to have a soft spot for him—or it could have been that the old wizard just enjoyed the pranks Sirius and his friends came up with...

Dumbledore was already there, waiting for them. Sirius nodded his hello and sat Draco down in a cold metal chair across a table from the Headmaster. The two Aurors stood guard on either side of the table to make sure the boy didn't try anything.

"Good afternoon, Draco," Dumbledore said quietly. Draco didn't respond, but Dumbledore wasn't the least bit fazed. "Would you care to explain to me and these superb Aurors why you felt the need to attack the Ministry of Magic on your own yesterday?"

Sirius thought Draco was just going to sit there, staring at the floor, ignoring the headmaster, but to his great shock, the boy replied a few moments later. "The Dark Lord sent me," he said quietly. "He's been angry with me for months because I didn't finish my assignment in January and he said I needed to make it up to him."

"Do you realize, Draco, that your actions have killed a man?"

The Head Auror wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Draco pale at the news. "No," he answered stiffly. "Who?"

Sirius wanted to punch the little sot in the head for the way Draco's expression changed when Dumbledore told him about Arthur. It was hardly noticeable, and possible that Sirius read it wrong, but there seemed to be a spark of pride in the boy's eyes, if only for a second or two.

"Do you further realize, Draco, that you will be taken to Azkaban for what you've done?"

Draco shrugged in a nonchalant way that Sirius had mastered in his younger years when his friends asked him about his family—it was completely fake. "It's better than going back to the Dark Lord," he muttered.

Dumbledore locked eyes with the boy for long moments, and furrowed his brow slightly—Sirius assumed he was using Legilimency on the boy. "I wonder, Sirius, if I could speak with you in private for a moment?"

Sirius nodded, slowly removing his glare from Draco to look at the Headmaster. He followed Dumbledore out into the corridor. "What do you think, sir?" he asked, once the door was closed.

"I think Draco is far too young to be in a position such as this," Dumbledore responded with a sad sigh. "If only there was something I could have done to save him from this fate."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Did you know he'd become a Death Eater?"

"I did. I spoke with him during the last school term about his choices. It is now clear that I did not get through to him."

Sirius thought that was the understatement of the year. "What would you have done?"

"If Arthur had not been killed, I would have tried to convince you to put Draco into hiding. He is still quite young, and there is still a chance for him to realize his mistakes and attempt to correct them. But after what happened to Arthur, I do not believe you would agree to such terms."

Sirius sighed. "I don't know, Albus. There is a part of me that feels sorry for him, that knows what kind of environment he grew up in—I was in that same environment when I was a kid, but I saw how wrong my parents were; Draco didn't. But there's also a part of me who wants to beat his head against the wall for what happened. And what's really bad is that he probably didn't even mean to kill Arthur; Arthur was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe he _wanted_ to be arrested. You heard what he said about Azkaban being better than going back to Voldemort."

"But in Azkaban he will still be in close proximity of his father," Dumbledore said.

The younger wizard nodded. "I trust your judgment, Albus," he said after a few minutes of fighting with himself silently. "If you still want to send Draco into hiding, I'll do what I can to help."

Dumbledore looked rather shocked. Sirius was just as shocked himself. Only five minutes before, he'd wanted to beat the snot out of the boy. Why was he now offering to help him? _Either I really have gotten soft or I've officially gone mental_, he thought.

He and Dumbledore went back into the interrogation room where Sirius pulled aside his second-in-command and told him what was happening, or what would be happening. "Are you mad?" Proudfoot whispered incredulously.

"Yes," Sirius said flatly. "This stays between you, me, and Dumbledore. If it gets out, I'll have your head on my wall."

Proudfoot only raised an eyebrow at the threat. "And how do you plan on explaining how Draco Malfoy has just disappeared from Ministry custody?"

"We'll tell everyone we took him to Azkaban. And when they wonder why he's not there, we'll tell them he tried to escape, fell into the sea on the boat ride there, and drowned."

"Nobody is going to believe that."

"Don't be so sure. I came up with much weaker excuses when I was at school, and those got me out of dozens of detentions. This is actually plausible compared to those, and no one is going to give a damn about a junior Death Eater drowning on the way to Azkaban."

He was speaking generally, and he knew he'd have some explaining to do when he saw Remus, Naomi, and Emmeline, but he'd deal with that when the time came.


	13. Thirteen

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Thirteen_

The night before Arthur Weasley's funeral, the _Evening Prophet _was sent out with a large bold headline reading, _Prisoner Drowns Outside Azkaban!_ The article went on to explain how Draco Malfoy, seventeen-year-old son of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa, had been on his way to Azkaban Prison after attacking the Ministry of Magic and causing the death of a Ministry official. According to Head Auror Sirius Black, the young wizard had somehow broken his magical bonds and struck the Auror in the back of his head before diving out of the wooden boat used to transport witches and wizards to the prison. Black had tried to get Malfoy out of the below freezing waters, but the high waves of the sea overwhelmed the boy, and he was lost. A search was immediately commenced, but no traces of Draco Malfoy had been found—the Ministry did not seem optimistic about finding him.

Remus read the article twice with his eyebrows long past his hairline. He hadn't heard from Sirius since early that morning, but he was sure his best friend would have sent him a message about something like this. He wondered how many facts in the article were accurate—Sirius never would have allowed a prisoner to strike him or to escape. He hadn't been chosen as Head Auror for nothing—he was the best in the department and he hadn't gotten that reputation by letting prisoners escape...

Remus looked up as Emmeline and Naomi made their way down the stairs with Mira. "Have either of you read the paper this evening?" he asked in a conversational tone that made both witches suspicious. Remus exchanged the newspaper for his goddaughter and waited for Naomi and Emmeline to finish the article.

"I would believe Sirius killed him before I'd believe he escaped," Naomi said flatly, handing Emmeline the newspaper. "Sirius is twice that boy's size, and three times as powerful—there's no way in hell Sirius would have let that little pillock get away."

"Didn't you once tell us, Naomi, that Narcissa Malfoy came to you wanting you to keep him safe?" Emmeline asked.

Naomi nodded. "She wanted me to perform an Unbreakable Vow, but I came up with some rubbish about only promising my life to the Dark Lord. She bought it, and took me at my word that I'd keep her boy safe."

Remus' eyes left Mira's tiny face and landed on the Head Auror himself as Sirius was making his way down the stairs slowly, looking at his family warily. The only new injury he seemed to have sustained was a black eye. "Evening, Padfoot," Remus said evenly. "Were your ears burning?"

As always when Remus used a Muggle phrase he'd never heard before, Sirius looked confused. "My ears are fine," he said slowly. "It's my eye that's bothering me..."

Remus stared at him oddly for a moment. "He meant we were just talking about you," Emmeline said. "Have you seen tonight's headline?"

"No," Sirius said. "But I assume it's something to do with Draco Malfoy and myself."

Naomi nodded. "Now we want to know what really happened."

"What was in the papers was what really happened," Sirius said, not meeting their eyes.

"You used to be a good liar, Padfoot, but it seems you've lost the skill over the years," Remus said coolly. "What happened with Draco Malfoy?"

Sirius looked around at the faces of his wife and friends, who looked back with absolutely no amusement in their eyes. He sighed and turned, pointing his wand at the kitchen door, and muttered an Imperturbable charm. He turned back to his family. "He's in hiding," he told them quietly. "Dumbledore wanted to take him somewhere safe, far from his father, and Proudfoot and I helped."

The others stared at him. "Have you lost your mind?" Remus asked in his normal calm tone. "Don't get me wrong; I'm all for helping young witches and wizards get on the right track. But when the witch or wizard in question has caused the death of a man I considered one of my best friends, my sense of concern is less than zero."

Sirius rolled his eyes and started to turn towards the door. He stopped halfway and stared at the wall opposite him as he spoke. "Look, I'm just as upset about losing Arthur as you are. But none of you saw the look on that kid's face when he was talking about Azkaban compared to Voldemort. And unless you've all forgotten, I spent _five years_ in Azkaban, _with_ dementors. For him to prefer that place over _anything_ else... that's pretty pathetic. It's not like I've adopted him—Dumbledore took him to a safe house, and I don't know, and don't _care_ to know, where. With any luck, we'll never see him again."

Remus didn't know what to say in reply to that. Sirius turned and stared at the three of them as though he was challenging them to argue with him. When none of them said a thing, the Auror went to the door, took down the charm, and left the kitchen.

Naomi looked at Remus and Emmeline, opening and closing her mouth a few times, before getting up to follow her husband. Remus looked at his wife, who shrugged unsurely, and looked down into Mira's sleeping face.

"You know, Mira," he said, flattening the girl's hair. "I do love your father, but there are times when I wonder how it is he's lived so long."

Mira responded by yawning.

* * *

Arthur's funeral was rather short, only lasting forty-five minutes before the attendees—mostly consisting of the wizard's co-workers and family—gave their condolences to Molly and her children, and left the cemetery. Both Remus and Sirius gave eulogies attesting to Arthur's kind, giving nature, and his overall love for people in general. Sirius spoke a bit more lightly about the assignments he and Arthur had gone out on to investigate cursed Muggle artifacts over the years—specifically a story from about a year before pertaining to a toaster that burned obscenities into the food it cooked.

After the funeral, Molly and her children decided to go back to the Burrow to have some family time alone. Hermione had offered to go back to Number Twelve for the night with Sirius, Remus, Emmeline, Naomi, and Harry, but Molly put a quick stop on that—she told Hermione that she _was_ family, as were the others. But Remus told Molly she needed to be with her family, and should not have to worry about a bunch of other people that night. Despite her arguments, Remus and his family said good night to the Weasleys and Hermione, promising a visit to the Burrow before the kids left for Hogwarts, and led the way out of the cemetery where they portkeyed back to Number Twelve.

Once there, the six of them (Naomi carried Mira) went to the drawing room and collapsed in various positions in various spots. "I hate funerals," Sirius muttered, loosening the collar of his dress robes. "I hate seeing so many people cry and not being able to do anything about it."

Remus nodded in agreement, sat beside Emmeline, and massaged her shoulders. "Of course, I've never been to a funeral that I actually _wanted_ to attend," he said dryly. "But as far as funerals go, that was one of the nicest I've been to in a while. I never knew Arthur had so many friends; I was rather under the impression people outside our group of acquaintances thought him fairly useless."

"Arthur was far from useless," Emmeline said quietly. "My first day at the Ministry, he was the one who showed me around. And he told me anything I needed, come to him. Every time I did, he did everything within his power to help me."

"He took Ron and me out in his flying car before second year," Harry said just as quietly, smiling reminiscently. "He even let us fly circles in the orchard."

"He was definitely one of a kind, Arthur Weasley," Sirius said hoarsely. "I'll miss him terribly."

"We all will," Naomi said, supporting Mira's head while she looked around the room. "It's not going to be the same without him..."

* * *

On 31 August, the eve before Harry would leave for his final year at Hogwarts, he and Remus were in the library—the older wizard was going to teach Harry how to communicate by use of his Patronus. It was advanced magic only used by the Order of the Phoenix, but the number of times Harry found himself without a two-way mirror to contact his guardians was almost alarming, and what if the time came that he needed them and he had no way in which to get help? Remus was confident that Harry would be able to cast the charm with no problem.

He had Harry conjure his stag-patronus a few times, mostly for practice, but also because Remus always enjoyed seeing this particular patronus. Harry rolled his eyes every time Remus said to do it again, but indulged the other wizard and had his stag trot all around the room before stopping it in front of Remus.

Remus couldn't help but smile. "'Lo, Prongs." He chuckled, admiring the patronus' antlers. When he looked up and found Harry grinning at him, he cleared his throat, looking away from the stag as it faded into nothing. "Right... Harry, for the charm I'm going to attempt to teach you, you will need a few different abilities. The obvious one is, of course, the Patronus Charm itself, and for even more obvious reasons, it is the most important. The second is the use of non-verbal spells. This is important because if you've found yourself trapped or hunted, and speaking aloud would give yourself away, no one would ever hear you speaking the charm."

"But wouldn't they see a patronus?" Harry asked. "They are rather bright..."

Remus nodded. "That they are. But your patronus will make itself known only to the person or persons it is intended for. For example, as we both quite clearly remember, I'm sure, Emmeline and I were lost in France for a good amount of time. We could have sent one of our patronuses to the Order for any one of the members to retrieve. All we would have had to do was tell our patronus who to go to. As it was, both of us were unable to conjure a toothpick let alone a corporeal patronus, and after we both so conveniently lost our wands, we had no choice but to wait and see if we were found."

"So the moral of the story," Harry began; Remus could hear the teasing in his voice, "is never lose your wand in France when there are Death Eaters after you?"

"Har har," Remus said dryly. "As I was saying... This charm is used only by members of the Order of the Phoenix, but Professor Dumbledore suggested we teach it to you, should you get into a tight spot and need it."

"Why don't others not in the Order use it?"

"Others don't know about it," Remus said simply. "Dumbledore himself invented it, and taught it only to those of us he trusted enough to be in the Order."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Wormtail knows it, then..."

Remus nodded slowly. "He did, but he always had a bit of a problem conjuring a regular patronus, let alone one to send messages across England—he could never get the pronunciation correct, even though James, Sirius, and I showed him hundreds of times." Remus had a sudden thought that Peter had only acted like he couldn't understand the patronus-communication spell—_He lied about everything else_, Remus thought bitterly. "Regardless, a patronus can only be conjured by very happy thoughts; as I highly doubt there's a Death Eater in existence who could think of a happy memory that doesn't pertain to their most recent murder, it's nearly impossible for them to use this."

"So... what? A patronus knows the difference between genuine happiness and happiness over something evil?"

Remus shook his head. "Not the patronus, Harry, but the soul. For purposes of this lesson, I'll use Lord Voldemort as an example. He is by far the most evil being in existence. Dementors probably fear him just as the rest of us do, and so he's no use of a patronus. But if he was to produce one, it would most likely be a black-patronus—or as James called, an anti-Patronus. Those are the opposite of the patronus you conjured just now, and it would roughly cause the same effects as a dementor would. Grindelwald was the first wizard to ever conjure one, and used it to terrorize small villages during his reign in the early 1900s."

"Thought this was a patronus lesson, not History of Magic," Harry groaned.

Remus chuckled. "Don't be cheeky; this all has a point. I swear, you and Sirius are exactly alike—he never appreciated magical theory either. But as you insist, I will get on with it.

"The spell for the communicative patronus is only a little different from the Patronus charm. As you know, the incantation for that is _Expecto Patronum. _The incantation for this new charm is _Expecto Defero Patronus. _Roughly, you're telling your patronus to communicate a message."

Harry nodded and muttered the new incantation a few times until he was sure he'd gotten it correct. "Okay, what now?" he asked eagerly.

"Now, you say the incantation in your head, and think about the person you wish to communicate with and what you want that person to know. That's what makes this spell so difficult; you've got to think about so many different things and still concentrate on the spell. Go ahead and try when you're ready..."

Harry thought for a moment and grinned. Remus raised an eyebrow at the expression—that grin, on a different face, had gotten him more detentions than he cared to remember. A minute later, Harry's patronus burst from the boy's wand tip and galloped off through the library wall.

"What did you do?" Remus asked cautiously.

Harry, still grinning, responded, "You'll see..."

Remus looked up at the ceiling. "Merlin, help me," he muttered.

A few minutes later, heavy footsteps that could have only belonged to Sirius were thundering through the hall and the library double doors burst open. The Auror looked around until he found Harry and said, with narrowed eyes, "Irreparable long-haired git, am I?" Both Remus and Harry burst out laughing; Sirius joined in a moment later. Once they calmed down a bit, he said, "Not bad, Harry. The only bit of advice I could give you is to make sure the patronus fades away instead of exploding. Scared the hell out of Naomi, Emmeline, and me; Mira slept right through it..."

"With practice, that will be corrected," Remus said certainly. "I'm impressed, Harry. You've caught on to this pretty quickly. It took most of the Order a lot longer to get it right..."

After a few minutes, Sirius went back to the kitchen and, using his own eagle-patronus, exchanged messages with Harry for a good thirty minutes until Emmeline sent up her wolf-patronus and told Remus and Harry if they weren't in the kitchen within the next five minutes, she was going to let Sirius eat their dinners.

On their way to the kitchen, Harry asked, "Can people who don't know this charm receive messages? Say I had to get a message to Ron and an owl wasn't fast enough, could he understand the Patronus?"

Remus thought. "I suppose he could," he said slowly. "Personally, I've never had to send a patronus to anyone not in the Order, so I couldn't tell you for fact. You might ask Professor Dumbledore, though; I'm sure he'd know."

Harry nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen your patronus, Remus..."

Remus smiled mysteriously. "No, you haven't, have you?"

Leaving Harry bemused, Remus quickened his pace to get down to dinner.

* * *

The next morning, Sirius and Remus were finally able to take Harry to King's Cross Station after an hour of Naomi and Emmeline wishing him luck in his last year and Harry saying goodbye to Mira. The three wizards went to the station by way of Ministry car as they did every year (it picked them up at the corner of Grimmauld Place), and met the Weasleys and Hermione just outside. Molly looked to be in slightly better spirits than she had been since Arthur's funeral, and Sirius mused it was because she'd been filling her time with getting her children prepared for another year at Hogwarts.

Trolleys were located and loaded, and Remus led the way to Platform 9 ¾ where Tonks was standing guard with Auror Savage that morning. "Wotcher," she greeted as they moved through the queue behind other families. After a short amount of chitchat, Tonks searched all the trunks and bodies before they were allowed to pass through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express.

In preparation for the year, Ministry charm experts had been sent to King's Cross to perform Muggle repellent charms. None of the Muggles saw the witches, wizards, owls, or cats, and if they came too near the magical barrier (fifteen feet being the limit), they turned around and went another direction entirely. Sirius amused himself during the wait in the queue by watching one Muggle businessman, who was deeply immersed in his morning paper, hit the invisible line that separated him from most of the magical community, turn around, and repeat the process no less than ten times.

By the time they'd all made it through the barrier, it was still only ten-thirty, and they had another half hour before the train left the station. As he passed through, Sirius could hear the complaints of other parents who hadn't been allowed to see their children off.

_Ah, I love being Head Auror_, he thought.

It was mostly for Molly that an exception in the only-students-may-pass-through-the-barrier rule. Minister Bones, who'd done everything she could to help the family since Arthur's death, had made the allowance—she'd sent Sirius and Remus as "security." (They were to do a quick inspection of the train to be sure there were no stowaways.)

The Minister's tone had been light and joking when she'd told Sirius about his new "task," but the Head Auror could see she was worried over something. Sirius had also assigned two Aurors to stay on the train until it reached Hogsmeade after the Minister's insistences. Had she gotten information that she was keeping from the Auror department?

Regardless of this cynical thought, Sirius and Remus loaded the trunks of their four Hogwarts students, and temporarily left them with Molly while they walked about the train. All the other students who'd already arrived were impatiently waiting to board, and Sirius didn't miss any of the looks from a certain group of students Remus later confirmed to be Slytherins.

"I hope Harry doesn't catch any heat for what happened with Malfoy," Sirius told Remus as they looked through the windows of the train's compartments.

"Well," Remus said, opening a bathroom door and peaking in quickly before shutting it again, "if he does, it's because he's the only student at Hogwarts who's so closely associated with you. Anything they say to him, he'll be able to take care of himself."

Sirius nodded, unconvinced, looking inside the luggage compartment.

As they finished their search and turned to leave the train, Remus gave Sirius a sideways glance that the other missed completely. "You're really taking Molly to Azkaban to see Percy today?" he asked quietly.

Sirius sighed, looking at Remus warily. "Who told you?"

"Molly," Remus replied. "I don't remember how the subject came about, but the general idea I got from it was that you've agreed to take her out there today."

"And let me guess," Sirius began wryly. "You think it's a horrible idea, and I'm a moron for agreeing to it?"

"Quite the opposite actually," Remus said lightly. "Molly's looking forward to it in an odd sort of way. She hasn't seen Percy since the day he was taken to Azkaban."

Sirius nodded. "Let me ask you something, Moony. Would you want to see your son if he was in Azkaban convicted of being a Death Eater?"

"I don't know," Remus said. "If I raised my sons the same way Molly and Arthur have raised their children, and one of them turned out like Percy... I'd be heartbroken, but he would still be my son..."

"I understand that, but after what Percy said about his parents, the complete disgust in his voice... That's about the point I'd start trying to convince people that I have no son."

Remus snorted humorlessly. "Either way, I think it's very good of you to indulge Molly with this. It's very admirable, Padfoot."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "It's not admirable, Moony, it's fear. You try saying no to Molly Weasley."

Remus laughed. "No thanks. I rather value my life." He grinned.

"C'mon, we better get these kids on board before they start to riot."

Molly had finished fawning over Harry for the time being, so his guardians pulled him aside to give the Weasleys and Hermione some alone time. They went through the usual pre-term ritual—Remus telling Harry to be good, Sirius telling Harry not to listen to Remus, both wizards wishing Harry lots of luck for that year, and making him promise to write the moment he found out about the Defense teacher that year (Snape still hadn't been heard from). Hugs were exchanged, eyes were hastily wiped, and the eye's owners claimed dust or allergies or some other such nonsense. By now, it was ten till eleven and the kids had to board. Remus and Sirius stood on either side of Molly and waved at the four Gryffindors until the train turned a corner and disappeared.

* * *

Azkaban never changed. Over the years, no matter how many times Sirius had gone to the island for one reason or another, it was always the same—it always froze his insides, bringing back memories of the five years he'd been stuck there. The waves surrounding the island still threatened to rise up over the little wooden Muggle boat, giving off the impression that the raging sea was going to swallow it. The rain, thunder, and lightning never let up; it was forever dark. And the blasted rock wall up onto the island was so slippery with algae and water that it took a good long five minutes to climb up it.

But somehow, Sirius managed to safely pull both himself and Molly up onto the muddy, rocky shore of Azkaban Island. Sirius conjured a large umbrella to shelter them from the rain as much as he could (no one could stay completely dry out there), as they trudged their way to the large stone doors where Auror Johnson waited for them. The other Auror nodded to his boss and Molly, already knowing why they'd come, and led the way inside.

Molly was searched just as every other visitor to the prison was and was instructed to wait in one of the interrogation rooms. She'd wanted to go along with them to fetch her son, but Sirius put his foot firmly down on that train of thought.

Inside the maximum-security ward, Sirius located Percy in a cell that was all too familiar to him—it was the cell he'd spent his five years in. Ignoring this, he stepped up to the bars, spotting Percy staring broodingly at the walls, taking no notice of the Aurors outside his cell, just as the most of the other prisoners did. Somewhere behind him, the Head Auror could hear the angry hissed curses of Lucius Malfoy, and longed to turn around and curse the bastard—he resisted with great difficulty.

"Up you get, Percy," Sirius said. "You've got a visitor."

Percy started a bit and turned his head. "Who?" he asked hoarsely.

"You'll see when you get there." Sirius tapped his wand on the bar three times and used the very complicated non-verbal unlocking spell, and the door on Percy's cell slid open. With an Auror on either side of him, Percy made his way out of the maximum-security ward and down the freezing cold stone corridors. None of the wizards said a word during the walk—Sirius' mind was flying through all the scenarios that could possibly take place during Percy and his mother. None of which ended too well.

Johnson opened the door to the interrogation room and moved aside for Percy to enter. The younger wizard stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted his mother, causing Sirius to collide with the back of him. Resisting yet another urge, this time to slap Percy in the back of his head, Sirius pushed the other into the room and placed him in a chair across the table from Molly. The Head Auror could see tears welling up in the witch's eyes as Johnson activated the chains around Percy's arms and legs—Sirius tried not to look at her.

The two Weasleys stared at one another silently for long minutes as the Aurors retreated against the wall to give them the sense of semi-privacy until Percy very hoarsely said, "I'm sorry about Father."

Molly took a deep, rattling breath, and closed her eyes tightly. "Thank you," she said a few moments later.

Sirius looked over at Johnson and silently communicated for his Auror to follow him out into the corridor. "What are you doing?" Johnson hissed.

Sirius didn't reply; instead, he tapped his wand against a bare stretch of stone wall. A small door appeared and the two Aurors entered an observation room where they could look in on Molly and Percy, but the redheads wouldn't be able to see them.

Sirius stopped Johnson from allowing sound in from the interrogation room—there were still some things that should be private moments between only a mother and her son.

Some sixty minutes later, after a very lengthy conversation between the two Weasleys, Molly stood and walked over to her son, attempting to flatten his now long red hair—it would have looked something like Bill's if it hadn't been dirty and tangled. The witch wiped a smudge of dirt off Percy's cheek with a handkerchief and bent to kiss the reddened area.

The Aurors took this as their cue to go back in and make their presence known. Johnson escorted Percy back to his cell, the younger wizard looking over his shoulder every few steps to where Sirius stood with Molly. She wasn't crying as he'd expected her to be doing, but standing tall, watching her third son disappear around a corner.

Sirius waited a few moments before clearing his throat and saying, "Time to go, Molly."

The witch nodded silently, allowing the wizard to awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders and steer her out of Azkaban Prison.


	14. Fourteen

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Fourteen_

Harry gave one final wave to his guardians and Mrs. Weasley before turning from the window of the train to face his friends. Ginny gave Harry a quick peck on the lips and quietly said she was going to find Luna Lovegood. Being Head Boy and Girl that year, Harry and Hermione had to go lead a Prefect meeting in which they would hand out predetermined corridor patrolling schedules—Ron would go with them. The redheaded boy only gave a half-shrug when he was reminded of his continuing Prefect duties (he'd been very silent since his father's death), and took Hermione's hand as though it was his only remaining lifeline.

As they walked to the Prefect compartment, Harry felt all sorts of eyes on him. When he looked, he recognized all the eyes to belong to Slytherins. As they passed Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin boy glared hard at Harry and his friends while Pansy cried on Blaise's shoulder. Quite used to ugly looks from this particular house, Harry ignored them and continued on his path.

The Prefect compartment was the largest on the train, since it had to hold twenty-six students all at once. The new Head Girl attempted to gather the attention of the chattering students by polite means—when this didn't succeed, Harry went with the Sirius-approach to silencing a crowd.

"OY! Shut up!" he bellowed. The new fifth year Prefects, who had all huddled in a corner of the compartment as if for protection from the older students, it seemed, started rather comically, and all the others stopped chattering immediately. "Thank you," Harry said politely. "All yours, 'Mione."

Hermione looked at him in both exasperation and amusement. "Thank you, Harry," she muttered, her lips twitching. She turned back to the Prefects and her cheeks began to turn red as she found all eyes looked on her. Harry mused she'd spent too much time with the Weasleys—she was starting to adopt their habits when she was embarrassed or put under pressure. She started to speak, but the compartment door slammed open, startling everybody again.

Harry looked over his shoulder and found the seventh year Slytherin Prefects Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson enter. "You're late," Harry said coldly, meeting Nott's glare.

"Sorry 'bout that," Nott said, not sounding the least bit sincere. "But, you see, Pansy's been a bit upset lately. It seems her boyfriend was murdered by Aurors."

Harry cast a glance over at Ron, who was sitting behind the two Slytherins; his best friend's jaw was clenched tightly. The Head Boy bit back a retort of "only after he killed someone else"—he didn't think Remus would be too happy with him getting suspended on the first day of his seventh year after he added a hard punch to Nott's arrogant face. "Sit," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Two points from Slytherin for being late for the first Prefect meeting of the term."

Naturally, this was met with loud protests from the other Slytherins; Harry somehow silenced them with a look. "Anyone who's late for a meeting this year will lose a point—Headmaster's orders. So if you don't like it, take it up with him."

The tension in the room was thicker than Sirius' head, as Remus often liked to put it, as Hermione rather shakily continued with their meeting. Harry knew nobody was listening to a word she said, and he could quite clearly see the cogs in Nott's head working overtime on ways to get back at Harry for putting his house in negative numbers so early in the term. Harry was sure that, at any minute, smoke would start coming out of Nott's ears from thinking too hard. But to his immense surprise and disappointment, the meeting ended without anything of the sort happening. Hermione dismissed the Prefects, reminding them to patrol the corridors every hour, and that they were to lead any stray first years to Hagrid upon arrival at Hogsmeade train station.

The two heads waited for their compartment to empty before going to sit on either side of Ron. His jaw was still clenched tightly—Harry could see white outlines of what he assumed to be Ron's teeth. Hermione looked over at Harry after failing to get Ron to respond to her. Harry looked back at her, clueless—he'd never been good at comforting people.

But he didn't even have a chance to attempt.

A loud screeching noise filled their compartment, startling Ron from his brooding. The trio looked at one another in confusion for a minute before Harry stood and went to the window. The scenery outside the train, normally only a blur of green and brown at this point of the journey to Hogwarts, was coming into focus, and Harry was able to pick out shapes of sheep in the field.

"We're slowing down..." Harry said, looking up and down the length of the train. "We're stopping..."

"Why?" Hermione asked, standing to join him at the window. "We're nowhere near Hogwarts yet."

Harry shook his head confusedly as the train finally came to a jerking stop, knocking Hermione into him. "What the _hell _is going on?" he asked.

"Maybe we should—" They never found out what Hermione thought they should do, since the compartment was filled with a dreadful coldness that sent shivers all through Harry's body. He knew immediately what has caused the sudden drastic change in temperature, but he refused to acknowledge his thoughts by saying the word aloud.

"The lights..." Ron said hoarsely. Harry and Hermione spun around and looked outside in the corridor, where the overhead lights were flickering dangerously and finally died seconds later. Had it been night, Harry knew they would have been immersed in complete darkness, but even the fact that it was still light outside wasn't comforting to him.

He thought his vision was failing—the light seemed to dim all around him—but when he turned to look back out the window again, he found it wasn't his eyes. The bright daylight was gone; it was as though someone had flicked the on/off switch on the sun like it was a light bulb. He felt sharp pricks in his arm, and it took him a minute to realize it was Hermione digging her fingernails into his skin. After raising an eyebrow at her and nodding to the arm whose circulation she was cutting off, she released him, muttering an apology.

Ron emitted an odd, strangled groaning noise from the back of his throat, his eyes widening, his face drained of all its color, as he stared fearfully at something in the corridor his friends couldn't see. He stood beside Hermione, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Harry found out what Ron had seen before he could even find his voice to ask: three ratty black cloaks were floating past the compartment window. Breathing was coming in raspy spurts for all three of them as a scaly, bony hand reached out for the door handle, pushing it down, and opening the door.

Harry barely even thought, ignoring the voices that began to erupt in his mind, before pulling out his wand, thinking of the first time he held Mira, being as it was his most recent happy memory, and shouted out as forcibly as his voice would allow him, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

His bright white stag, brighter than any light any of them had ever seen, charged down the three dementors, catching the nearest one in the spot the dark creature's heart should have been with its antlers. Within only thirty seconds, though it seemed like hours to the three Gryffindors, the dementors retreated.

Harry fell into the compartment bench as the lights flickered back to life, though everything outside the train window was still pitch black. He was exhausted, but managed to look at his friends, thinking gratefully that it was all over. Hermione gave him a shaky smile.

After a few moments' rest, Harry suddenly realized the train was still at a dead stop—he'd assumed that once the dementors had gone, they'd be moving again. Before he could begin to relay his thoughts to Ron and Hermione, a hard blast hit the side of hit the train that shook it to the point Harry was sure it would tip over on its side. But it hadn't; they could hear panicked screams from the students mixed with crashes about the train as trunks fell out of their racks.

Harry caught his balance, his wand still held tightly in his right hand and pointed towards the open compartment door. Both Ron and Hermione, after getting up from the floor—they'd fallen in the crash or blast, or whatever it was—had their wands drawn and were now standing on either side of Harry, preparing for anything.

There was another blast... and another... Three more blasts to the side of the train before all was silent and still again. All three Gryffindors were now a tangled mess on the floor, their wands rolled under the compartment benches.

"What was that?" Ron panted, his voice a few octaves higher than it normally was, as he pulled his foot out from under Harry's body and reached out to grab his and Hermione's wands.

"Dunno," Harry responded, wincing as he fingered the back of his head where he'd hit the window ledge on the way to the floor. He pulled his hand away from his hair and found a bit of blood trickling off his fingers. "Brilliant," he muttered sarcastically. Ron helped him from the floor.

"Please tell me those are Aurors," Hermione said in a carefully controlled voice taking her wand back from Ron. Harry and Ron turned to look at what she was pointing at. They could see cloaks disappearing into the luggage compartments and other compartments they knew to be holding students.

Harry shook his head. "Those aren't Aurors..."

They all jumped as shouts of _"STUPEFY!"_ sounded in the corridors, followed immediately by jets of red light. "Oh god," Hermione said. "We're under attack..."

"You're just figuring that out?" Ron said incredulously. "So what do we do?"

Harry looked at his friends just as three more red jets followed by a purple one flew past their window. They were both looking at him expectantly as though waiting for instructions. "We fight back," he said. He half-expected them to argue that they'd never win against Death Eaters, for they now knew who had come aboard the Hogwarts Express, but Ron and Hermione both nodded determinedly, gripping their wands tighter. Before they exited their compartment, Harry used the patronus-communication charm Remus had taught him only the night before. If it worked, his stag would tell Sirius, wherever he was, that the train was under attack and they needed help. For the second time in a very short amount of time, Harry watched his patronus streak off in a gallop—through the darkness, it lit up everything it passed.

Just as the ghostly stag disappeared, the door of the compartment was blasted open, and the entire scene turned to chaos. Somebody (Harry thought it was Hermione) screamed. Someone else used a disarming spell and Harry cast a Jelly-Legs Jinx. There was a pained scream at Harry's right (where Ron was standing), a roar of _"CRUCIO!"_, and pain beyond all pain shot through Harry's body. As he writhed and screamed, biting his tongue until the copper taste of blood filled his mouth, he couldn't help but think that he now understood what Sirius had told him about the Cruciatus Curse being the most painful thing imaginable. He didn't know how long he was under the curse, but after what seemed like hours, days, months, he vaguely saw a nasty grin on a pale face with long black hair curtaining it, and he saw no more.

* * *

Twelve hours later, Remus was leaning against a wall just outside the Hogwarts hospital wing along with dozens of other parents as they awaited word on their injured children. Remus had intercepted Harry's patronus instead of Sirius, since the Auror had still been at Azkaban when Harry had sent it out. He'd wasted no time at all in alerting the Aurors and Order members employed at the Ministry, and along with half the DMLE, they tracked down where the train had stopped.

The army of Ministry officials and Order members arrived to find smoke billowing through almost every window and jets of wandfire all around the train. Most of the students who hadn't immediately been stunned or badly injured had fought back against the Death Eaters. There were only a dozen or so of the Dark Lord's followers aboard the train, and they realized almost instantly they were suddenly greatly outnumbered by qualified witches and wizards. Those who hadn't Disapparated in time were stunned and transported to Azkaban.

The topmost priority after the Death Eaters were taken care of had been to administer medical treatment to the injured students—thankfully, most were only mildly hurt, and they remained on the train to be taken to Hogwarts to be seen by Madam Pomfrey. The more seriously injured had either been directly transported to the hospital wing or to St. Mungo's for further evaluation.

The train had been thoroughly searched by the time Sirius had finally gotten wind of the attack, and had Apparated on-site. Livid, he immediately demanded to know where the two Aurors he'd assigned to the train had gone. Proudfoot pulled his boss away and quietly told him the Aurors—Dawlish and Wright, a senior witch in the squads—had been located in the cargo area. Their souls had been removed by dementors. As terrible as it was for Sirius to hear he'd lost two of his best Aurors to such a terrible fate, the only thing on his mind was his godson. Once some of his color had returned from hearing Proudfoot's news, the second-in-command led Sirius to the compartment Remus was sitting in with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry had been one of the students sent straight to Hogwarts by portkey—he'd been held under the Cruciatus Curse for just over a minute and a half, and had other combat injuries. The other three students had a few cuts and bruises—one of Ron's fists was black and blue as though he'd punched one of the Death Eaters (Remus told Sirius later he had)—and were now trying to recall what had happened. When they were sure they'd gotten the entire story, Sirius, being the most senior Ministry official on-scene, dismissed the majority of the others to go back to work. Some of the Aurors and members of the Order remained on the train as it continued to Hogwarts. Though all he wanted to do was be with Harry, Sirius also stayed on the Hogwarts Express and sent Remus on to the castle. The train went full speed, faster than it had ever gone before, to Hogsmeade, and reached the village in record time. All the students were taken up to the school by way of carriages while the witches and wizards standing guard on the train followed on foot, Hagrid leading the way, up to the school.

Once his guard duty was over—when all the students were safely inside the walls of Hogwarts—Sirius practically sprinted to the hospital wing and slid to a stop in front of Remus, wanting news on Harry. Remus told him their ward was still unconscious after the last report he'd gotten from the Healers—they'd been called from St. Mungo's to assist Madam Pomfrey. No parents had been permitted into the hospital wing just yet, so all they could do was wait. Since patience not one of Sirius' predominant virtues, he'd gone to Dumbledore's office to see what the Headmaster had found out.

_And that was over an hour ago..._ Remus thought, glancing from his wristwatch to the large oak doors leading to the hospital wing, to the corridor filled with worried parents. He spotted movement at the far end of the corridor and recognized the tall form of Sirius moving his way through the crowd. But he wasn't alone; Remus was both relieved and surprised to see his wife just behind his best friend, and Naomi beside her.

"Anything?" Sirius asked when Remus came to meet them.

Remus hugged and kissed his wife before answering. "No," he said quietly. "Then again, nobody's heard much of anything in the last hour." He rubbed his eyes exhaustedly. "If it hadn't been for Harry's patronus... I don't even want to imagine what would have happened out there..."

"Dumbledore said about the same," Sirius said.

The two couples moved to sit on an empty bench at the end of the corridor. "Where's Mira?" Remus asked, looking around at his friends.

"Molly's watching her," Naomi said, taking Sirius' hand as the Auror leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "She came to Number Twelve just after we all got word about the train, and since Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are fine, she saw no reason to come out here."

Remus nodded as Emmeline rested her head on his shoulder. Absentmindedly, because he found some comfort in it, he snaked the free arm not around her shoulders to her belly where their twin boys were growing more every day.

It was another two hours before the hospital wing doors were opened and parents were beginning to be notified about the state of their children's health. Every time a lime-green robe could be seen, Remus' heart leapt, and he wondered if they were finally going to get news on Harry. But the Healers always overlooked him and his family, and led another pair of parents into the infirmary. By four in the morning, nearly the entire corridor had been emptied—parents who'd gotten their good news had either gone home or to Hogsmeade to get a room for the night. Just after five a.m., the only people left in the corridor were Sirius, Remus, Naomi, and Emmeline, waiting for someone to tell them how Harry was doing.

Not until just after eight-thirty the next morning, after fitful sleep for those who'd attempted rest, were they rewarded. Madam Pomfrey, looking more exhausted than anybody had ever seen her, came out to tell them that Harry had finally been stabilized, and he was now resting comfortably. The boy's guardians of course wanted to see him, and were permitted for only fifteen minutes—Emmeline and Naomi waited outside.

The only problem either wizard could see with their boy was that he was paler than usual. He had no visible injuries (they assumed the Healers had cleaned up all his cuts and bruises). Sirius took hold of Harry's hand and squeezed gently. The only response he received was Harry's fingers tightening around his just a little, but it was enough. Their fifteen minutes were up quicker than they could have ever imagined, and they left Harry to his rest, promising quietly to the boy they'd return later in the day.

* * *

Sirius sat in the Minister of Magic's office with Remus and Emmeline on either side of him, listening to complaints from parents on how Dumbledore had failed in keeping their children safe. The main argument seemed to be that the Headmaster was far too old and was forgetting his duties. Sirius wondered if they would have said the things they were saying if Dumbledore had actually been at the meeting. Somehow, he didn't think so.

Those who weren't insulting the world's greatest wizard were quick to remind the others how much Dumbledore had done to keep his students from harm. There were numerous times when Sirius was about to say something that would get him kicked out of the meeting, but Remus kept him as calm as possible.

One concerned citizen of the wizarding community reminded them all about the year of the Triwizard Tournament, and how You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters had been able to march right onto the grounds. At this point, Mad-Eye stood up and reminded this wizard that only one student could have even been considered injured, and it hadn't even been that serious of an injury. (Mad-Eye was referring to how Harry had been magically exhausted from his duel with Lord Voldemort during the Third Task.) But of course this brought up arguments on how much worse it _could have_ been, and just how was the Dark Lord's army able to get on the grounds, anyway?

Remus' hair was nothing more than a mess after he'd repeatedly run his hands through it—a sure sign he was growing very frustrated and annoyed. Sirius didn't blame him; listening to those idiots talking about how Dumbledore was losing his touch wasn't exactly calming his nerves either.

Madam Bones listened to arguments on both sides patiently and finally said in her calm, demanding voice that held no room for further comment, "Headmaster Dumbledore is fully capable of keeping our children safe. What happened aboard the Hogwarts Express is highly regrettable, but it cannot be blamed on a single person within or out of this office.

"We have been fortunate these past few months to avoid attack from the Death Eaters, but we are still at war, and our luck could not last forever. Extra measures will be taken to further ensure Hogwarts is kept safe. Aurors will be stationed in higher numbers than they have been in the past at Hogsmeade Village, and protective wards and charms will be strengthened monthly. All concerns will be taken into careful consideration during the investigation of this attack. Thank you all for coming today."

Nearly all the heads of department and concerned Ministry officials were dismissed, but Remus, Emmeline, and Sirius were all asked to remain behind. Minister Bones finished assigning tasks to her secretary and advisors, sent them all away, and gestured for the three of them to have a seat in front of her desk.

"What have you discovered about the presence of the dementors?" she asked Sirius briskly.

"Well," the head Auror began, "either they were a lookout or a distraction for the Death Eaters. My personal opinion is both, given how my Aurors were found."

Bones nodded. "I am terribly sorry about that. They were both exemplary at their jobs."

Sirius inclined his head respectfully. "That they were," he agreed. "No matter how often Dawlish and I disagreed, he was still one of the best."

"And you say Harry Potter was able to send a message to alert you, Lupin?"

"Yes, ma'am," Remus answered. "It was a charm only those in the Order are aware of."

"Then I shall ask no more of it," Bones said. "Black, I trust you will only assign your best to guard Hogwarts this year and make them fully aware that much depends on their vigilance of the school's grounds and Hogsmeade village."

"Of course, Minister," Sirius said, already making a mental list on who to send.

"Lastly, and on a far more personal note, Emmeline, when do you plan on going on medical leave for your pregnancy?"

Emmeline smiled. "Late October, Minister. Our Healer says that's the best time, considering I'll be about five months along by then. I've already arranged for a member of my department to take over in my leave, and I'm currently in the process of training her and bringing her up to date with everything."

"Excellent," Bones said with a smile. "On that note, I shall allow the three of you to go about your business. I'm certain you are eager to check on Harry, and I will not keep you from that important task any longer."

The three department heads stood and said goodbye to the Minister before leaving the office. They silently made their way to the Atrium, too exhausted from the night before to speak. "I've got a few things to take care of in Auror Headquarters," Sirius finally said. "You go on to Hogwarts, Moony, I'll meet you there."

Remus nodded in understanding. Sirius had to arrange spots at St. Mungo's for his Aurors who'd been Kissed—that alone was four hours worth of paperwork. The Head Auror waved to his friends and headed for the lifts. Remus turned to his wife. "Why don't you go back to the house and get some rest. We don't need you getting sick for lack of sleep."

"Brilliant idea, my love," she muttered, hugging him tightly. "Owl Naomi and me later to tell us how Harry's doing."

"Consider it done," he said, kissing her softly. He released her and she made her way to the fireplaces. Once she disappeared in the green flames, Remus used the same fireplace to go to Hogwarts, and to Harry.


	15. Fifteen

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Fifteen_

Buzzing.

Constant, infernal buzzing that wouldn't allow her to concentrate on the report she was reading about Apparition wards on private homes. The noise had been filling her office for hours now, and she knew that if it went on any longer, her co-workers would probably have send her to St. Mungo's for a mental evaluation when she finally lost her mind. She'd searched every inch of her office four times and couldn't find the source of the buzzing anywhere. She'd even called in her husband to check the place—when he hadn't found anything either, he told her in that infuriatingly calm tone he used to just ignore the noise.

_Easy for him to say_, she thought irritably. _He's not the one who has to sit and listen to it all bloody day. _And it probably wasn't helping one bit that her pregnancy was amplifying her moods.

She'd been so frustrated when he'd come into her office that she hadn't noticed the level of the buzzing's volume had dropped a few notches. This was probably because right when he left, the sound was just as loud and annoying as it had been before.

She held her quill with both hands, trying to stop herself from shaking from the vexatious sound—this only resulted in her snapping the quill in half. She glared at the two halves for a moment before slamming them on the desk. Her eyes shifted to a corner of her office as they caught the slightest of movements. She narrowed her eyes at the green spot that stood out brightly on the white walls.

Without taking her eyes off the spot, she carefully reached over and grabbed her copy of the _Daily Prophet_, which, incidentally, had a front page headline written by Rita Skeeter about the incompetence of Minister Bones' administration, rolled it up tightly in her hand, and stood. As stealthily as she could, she snuck up on the green spot—a fat beetle, she now realized—and before it could fly off, she whacked it as hard as she could with her newspaper. Emmeline smiled in satisfaction as she listened for the sound—it was finally gone—before going back to her desk to finish her work.

* * *

Harry was finally released from Madam Pomfrey's care three days after the new Hogwarts term began. He'd been ready two days before when he'd first woken up, but due to the doubled paranoia of the school nurse and Remus, who'd spent all his free time at Harry's side, he'd been stuck there. The morning he'd finally been set free, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny met him at the hospital wing with his school robes and book bag to walk him to the Great Hall for breakfast. Before leaving the wing, Hermione made sure to pin the Head Boy badge on his robes—he covertly rolled his eyes at his grinning girlfriend.

"So what's been going on while I've been stuck in Pomfrey's talons?" Harry asked as they made their way down the corridors.

He'd asked Ron, hoping for some sort of response, but after a few silent moments, Hermione answered instead. "Well, lessons have been rather dull," she said in obvious disappointment. "But they're supposed to pick up on Monday, when the students at St. Mungo's are finally released. Professor Dumbledore made an announcement first night that no students are allowed out on the grounds after dinner unless at least two professors are out there to supervise. Aurors are all over the grounds and outside the gates, and there've even been a few patrolling the halls at night."

"Going to be a fun year, I reckon," Harry muttered sarcastically, thinking about how sneaking around late at night under his Invisibility Cloak was probably out of the question that year.

Hermione nodded grimly, though probably not for the same reasons as Harry. "Fifth year Prefects patrol from eight to nine every night, sixth years from nine to ten, seventh years from ten to eleven, and you and I, Harry, patrol from eleven to midnight with the teachers while they check the wards—all other students are to be in their common rooms by eight o'clock."

"What about Quidditch?"

"Madam Hooch and the team's head of house will oversee every practice—Slughorn's Slytherin's head since Snape was a no show," Ginny replied

Harry nodded. "Fair enough." He was just relieved Quidditch wasn't being cancelled for the year. "Have we gotten a new Defense professor yet?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged confused, yet amused glances. "You haven't heard?" Hermione asked. Harry furrowed his brow and shook his head. "This will be an interesting breakfast..."

Bemused, Harry didn't have the chance to find out what his best friend was talking about as they reached the Great Hall. His eyes immediately found the staff table and scanned it for any new faces. The two faces he found weren't at all new to him, but he'd never seen either of them sitting among the other professors. "What are they doing here?" he asked, turning to his friends with wide eyes.

"Looks like they're eating." Ginny grinned. Harry glared half-heartedly at both her and Hermione as they sniggered at him—Ron didn't seem to have heard any of the conversation. He turned from them and walked at a quick pace to the staff table.

Sirius and Naomi, both of whom were in a conversation with McGonagall—the Deputy Headmistress seemed to be trying not to laugh, but her lips were twitching over something Sirius said—looked up when they found Harry's eyes on them. "Morning, Harry," Sirius said cheerfully. "Feeling better?"

"_You're _the new Defense professor?" the Head Boy asked, ignoring his godfather's question.

Sirius snorted. "Now do you really think McGonagall would agree to letting _me _come and teach impressionable students?" he asked with a mischievous grin to the Transfiguration professor.

"Over my dead body," McGonagall muttered under her breath, her lips still twitching.

Naomi laughed.

"No, Harry, I am not the new Defense professor," Sirius replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm just here for food and moral support—mostly food, though."

Harry looked at Naomi who raised her eyebrows at her husband. "You?" he asked. She nodded. "But isn't that a bit... dangerous?" he asked in a slightly uncomfortable whisper.

"See," Sirius said thickly through his toast, pointing his fork at Naomi. "Even Harry agrees with me."

Naomi rolled her eyes this time. "I'll be fine," she said to both of them "I needed out of Number Twelve anyway, and Dumbledore asked me to help out for a while."

"What about Mira?" Harry asked.

"Molly's offered to watch her during the day until Emmeline goes on maternity leave from the Ministry, and at night, when Sirius gets off work, he'll bring her here," she explained.

"I'm helping with guard duty around the castle," Sirius said. "So I'll be staying here every night and leaving for the Ministry in the mornings." He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which, I should be going—I've got a busy day... I'll see you tonight, love. Be good, Harry." He kissed Naomi quickly, winked at Harry, and left the Great Hall.

"I didn't know you wanted to teach," Harry said, turning back to Naomi.

She chuckled. "Nor did I," she said with a grin. "I don't know, it should be fun."

Harry nodded. They talked for a few more minutes before Harry said, "Well, I should go eat. Madam Pomfrey hasn't let me have any solid foods in days..."

Naomi smiled. "All right, I'll see you in class, then."

Harry waved, turned away from the staff table, and went to join his fellow Gryffindors.

* * *

Finally, Sirius was getting the chance to question the man he'd been hunting above all the other Death Eaters for eleven years. Four other Aurors were in the interrogation room with Sirius and Lucius Malfoy—supposedly, it was to keep Malfoy from attempting to escape, but Sirius was convinced it was so he wouldn't be able to attack Malfoy if things got too heated.

_Well, there's always wandless magic,_ the Head Auror thought mischievously. _But that isn't nearly as fun..._

"So, Lucy," Sirius began casually, leaning back in his chair. One of the other Aurors quickly turned a laugh into a cough. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" He nodded to the Ministry witch who'd been sent along to document the interrogation. She dipped her quill in a bottle of ink and nodded back stiffly to Sirius, signaling she was ready for the questioning to begin.

"I've got a list of questions a mile long for you, so why don't we begin at the top. When did you become a Death Eater?"

As expected, Malfoy ignored the question and examined his fingernails. Sirius wasn't the least bit phased by this; in fact, he was positively thrilled at the Death Eater's attitude. "Next question," he said brightly, receiving an odd look from Proudfoot. "Did you have a part in bringing Lord Voldemort back to power?" Everyone but Sirius shivered in reaction to the name. Again, Malfoy didn't respond. Sirius continued. "Were you involved in the kidnapping of Harry Potter eleven years ago?"

Sirius' excitement was fading at every word he spoke of the question—the hatred he held for the man sitting across from him had suddenly hit a whole new height. This was the man he'd seen drag Harry down a staircase—the man who broke into the cottage and kidnapped Remus. He was the man who put Naomi through mental and physical hell for god knows how long—she would never tell him the exact time it had begun or to what extent it had been done.

"I know you were, Lucius, I was there." Sirius sighed irritably as Malfoy sustained his silence. "Look," he went on, leaning against the table. He reached over, snatched the quill from the blonde witch's hand and slammed it on the table. "I've got enough on you just from what I've personally seen to put you away for eight lifetimes. There is no chance, whether you talk right now or not, to get out of here—and I wouldn't count on your _master_ coming for you, either. The only reason I'm here is because the Minister wants answers. Tell me, Lucius, how did Ginny Weasley get Tom Riddle's diary five years ago?"

As the silence went on, Sirius was growing more frustrated. Just as he was prepared to send Malfoy back to his cell, he heard a short, growled response. "Nott," Malfoy said.

"Sorry?" Sirius responded with raised eyebrow.

"Patroclus Nott," Malfoy said only a bit louder, "slipped the diary in with the Weasley brat's school books."

Sirius nodded, passing the witch her quill again. "Now we're getting somewhere. Where did Nott get the diary?"

"It was placed in his possession many years ago."

"By...?"

But whatever caused Malfoy's loose lips seemed to have gone away—the Death Eater clenched his left fist to the point that Sirius could see his knuckles turn white, and his teeth were clenched so tightly that Sirius was sure they would crack. After fifteen minutes of glaring at Lucius Malfoy, Sirius was desperate for a change in scenery. "Get him out of my sight," Sirius said to the Aurors surrounding them. "Reinforce all wards on his cell and get the goblins back there."

The four wizards nodded and moved forward to disarm the chains wrapping around Malfoy's arms, legs, and waist. They were far from gentle as they forced their prisoner to stand and leave the room. The witch documenting the interrogation finished her notes, rolled up the parchment, and looked down her nose at Sirius. "Are we finished here?" she asked snobbishly.

"Yes," Sirius said crisply, standing himself. He led the way out of the stone room, not looking over his shoulder once to see if the witch was following him. He could hear the woman's shoes clicking against the prison floor and resisted an eye roll. _Honestly, what kind of person wears high heels to Azkaban? _he wondered.

The ride across the sea was silent between Sirius and the witch—he never really had enjoyed her company. When they arrived on the other shore, Sirius said stiffly, "See you 'round, Jensen," before Apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Due to the lack of Death Eater activity, the Order of the Phoenix hadn't been meeting regularly in the last few months. But after the attack on the Hogwarts Express, Dumbledore asked the majority of them to come to Number Twelve to discuss their next set of tactics in the war.

The meeting had been scheduled late into the night so that those at Hogwarts (Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Naomi) could finish their patrols of the castle and could be certain the school was under control for the night. An hour of the meeting, towards the end, had drifted to a discussion about the latest articles in the _Daily Prophet_ and their placing blame on the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore, and half of the Ministry department heads (including Sirius, Remus, and Emmeline) for the train attack. Dedalus Diggle half-jokingly suggested overthrowing the _Prophet_ and making _The Quibbler_ the wizarding world's primary source for its news. "It'd be more accurate," Dedalus said over the laughter his comment had resulted in.

"If we could just get Rita Skeeter out of the way, the rest of those blood-sucking parasites that call themselves reporters would back off," Sturgis Podmore said. "She's the one who started all this rubbish."

Sirius suddenly grinned in a way that made those who knew him well very wary. "You lot haven't heard?" he said, thoroughly delighted over something. "Dear Rita's in St. Mungo's with a concussion and a bunch of broken bones. She told the Healers she was attacked, but when we sent out a DMLE officer to take her statement, she claimed she couldn't remember anything."

"Did she not see her attacker?" Emmeline asked with a frown.

"Either that," Remus began, "or she was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing, and if she admitted it, it would mean a lot of trouble for her."

Sirius snorted. "But unfortunately, last I checked (and I check often), being a nosy hag with no fashion sense isn't against the law..."

"But if she was snooping around the Ministry, that's definitely against the law," Elphias Doge said.

"For one, no one knows where she was when she was attacked, do they? She's certainly not telling. Two, she can't get into the Ministry without someone spotting her, and what're the chances of her getting further than the Atrium?" Charlie asked.

"You know, I wonder how she gets the information she does," Sirius said. "I mean, honestly, she's written things about me that I've not told anybody but my family. And I don't hand out personal information to just anybody..."

"No," Remus agreed. "But you do talk loudly enough for the entire Ministry to hear what you're saying."

"Not about Naomi, I haven't," Sirius argued. "But Rita's been dropping hints for weeks that she somehow knows something about her."

"You say that like you're ashamed of me," Naomi commented in a mock-hurt voice.

Sirius looked at her with wide eyes, prepared to argue against any such thing, but he saw her lips twitching. "That's not it at all," he said firmly. "But now that you're out in the public again, it wouldn't be a good thing for the entire wizarding world to know that you were a... well, a Death Eater..."

Naomi only shrugged. "I'm not worried about it," she said carelessly. It was the same reaction she had every time Sirius brought up what the outside world would think of her former role in the war. "All that matters to me is what my friends and family think."

"And we think you are quite commendable," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling a little. Naomi beamed at him. "Now, back to business, if none of you object—the subject of Rita Skeeter is a disturbing one to my old, senile mind, as she put it so aptly in today's paper... Sirius, how was your interrogation of Lucius Malfoy?"

"Just as I expected it would be: a waste of my time," the Head Auror replied. "The only bit of worthy information I got was that, according to Malfoy, Nott was the one who sneaked that diary into Ginny Weasley's school books a few years back... The one that opened the Chamber of Secrets…"

"Have you had the chance to question Nott?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not yet, sir. I sent a few Aurors out to his place, but his wife told them he wasn't there, and she wouldn't let us search the premises without a Ministry warrant. Incidentally, we're supposed to be getting a warrant to search the Nott family manor tomorrow."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said approvingly. "Well, I suppose that will conclude this evening's meeting, or should I say very early morning... Any of you who wish to volunteer to help patrol Hogwarts, please remain behind so we can arrange a schedule. As always, I thank you all for taking the time out of your busy schedules to be here. Good night."

Number Twelve's kitchen filled with the noise of chairs scraping across the floor as Order members stood to either speak with Dumbledore or say good night to the others and go home. The women of the Order (including Molly, Naomi, Emmeline, McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, and her mother, who'd began coming to meetings a few months back along with her husband) were busy fussing over Mira. The baby had slept through the entire meeting (which had lasted a total of three hours). Remus mused that he'd never seen a baby sleep as much as Mira did. Harry had always been well-behaved when Lily and James had had to bring to meetings, but there'd been a few incidents — mostly when Harry and Neville Longbottom were put together—when both children had to be taken out of the meetings by their mothers. It seemed the Marauder gene in Harry's DNA had kicked in at an early age...

Remus spotted McGonagall's face when Mira was handed off to her, and he couldn't ever remember seeing such a look on the Deputy Headmistress. It was much like the time many years ago, when Sirius had been released from Azkaban, when McGonagall had actually hugged the released prisoner. _She would have made a good mother..._ Remus found himself thinking randomly. This turned him to thoughts of his own wife and their unborn sons. Emmeline must have sensed his eyes on her—she turned and returned the smile that was surely on his face. She mouthed '_I love you_', and he returned it before she turned back to the other witches.

* * *

While the women were fawning over his daughter, and Remus was musing about life with his own children, Sirius went to have a private word with Dumbledore. Something had been left out of the meeting, whether on purpose or not—knowing Dumbledore, it'd been the former—but Sirius didn't understand why the rest of the Order couldn't know about this rather important bit of information.

"Because I do not believe he was acting under his own will," the headmaster said simply, or as simply as he ever said anything. "I understand, Sirius, that you do not trust him, and I've accepted that long ago, but—"

"But nothing!" Sirius whispered loudly. "He had my godson under the Cruciatus Curse, Dumbledore! It's not exactly a secret that he despises not only Harry, but Remus and me as well—probably Naomi too. Emmeline's the only one he never sneered or glared at..."

"What is it you would like for me to do, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "Would you like me to inform the rest of the Order that Severus Snape had a part in the attack on the Hogwarts Express, perhaps start manhunt until we find him, and throw him into Azkaban? You must understand, Sirius, that jumping to conclusions in the midst of a war could be nothing but harmful in the long run—I believed you of all people would have learned that long ago."

Sirius was torn between wanting to argue with Dumbledore about keeping Snape's role in the train attack a secret and feeling like a naughty schoolboy caught out of bed after curfew, a feeling Dumbledore was quite experienced in giving Sirius. "I just think the others should be aware, sir, but do what you feel is best," he muttered.

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius nodded and left Dumbledore to finish collecting his notes from the meeting. The younger wizard never understood why the Headmaster held so much trust for Severus Snape, even after the way the Order's spy just disappeared at the end of the last Hogwarts term with no word to anybody. There were many things that Sirius didn't understand about Dumbledore, he reflected, and he probably never would. And he was sure that one day, he may actually come to accept that.

* * *

Remus and Sirius had been given a task by Dumbledore that left both wizards completely dumbfounded—why the Headmaster had chosen the two of them of all the people who could have done this was beyond them. Sirius believed Dumbledore was getting some sort of twisted amusement out of it; Remus said Dumbledore just trusted them to complete the task, and that they should be honored to help out the Order. But inside his own mind, Remus thought the exact same as his best friend, though the worst form of torture would never get him to admit it.

So on a Saturday morning at the beginning of October, the two best friends Apparated to a bare stretch of land in the British countryside. In their pockets, each carried bags and bags of shrunken groceries and other household items. They exchanged a glance, each thinking about the slip of parchment Dumbledore had given them at Number Twelve that morning. Before their eyes, a small cabin appeared. Anybody would think, just by looking at the place, that the people who lived there would be the warm, friendly sort. The two wizards, however, knew the complete opposite to be true.

This was where Draco Malfoy had been placed, for his own safety, after his attack on the Ministry. His mother, Narcissa, had also been relocated here not long after her son—Sirius had been the lucky bloke to give his cousin the news on where her only son was and he'd received a black eye for his trouble. Once a month, supplies had to be delivered to the Malfoys—McGonagall, who was their Secret-Keeper, usually made the trip, but she was supervising a Gryffindor team Quidditch practice, and she could "positively not get away," Dumbledore had told Sirius and Remus regretfully, his eyes twinkling in that annoying manner.

"Do we really have to do this?" Sirius muttered to his best friend as they walked up the dirt walkway to the front door. He'd tried to keep the whine out of his voice, but could tell that some of it had gotten through.

"We can't let them starve, Sirius," Remus said. Sirius thought he was trying to convince himself that they needed to do this more than he was trying to convince his best friend.

"Whatever happened to your concern for Draco Malfoy being less than zero after what he did?"

Remus glared at him. "I don't have any concern for him, but I also don't want his or his mother's death by starvation on my conscience."

"You wouldn't have it on your conscience. I'm the one who threw him off the boat on the way to Azkaban, remember?"

"You know what I mean, Sirius. We don't have to stay long—we deliver the supplies, find out if they need anything, and we leave."

"You left out the part where Narcissa verbally abuses us by calling you a dirty werewolf, and me a nasty blood-traitor and Mudblood-lover."

Remus snorted a laugh as they reached the front door. Seeing that Sirius wasn't going to alert the Malfoys of their arrival, Remus raised a fist to knock on the door. They waited a good two minutes before the door was opened by a house-elf with large green eyes. "Mistress and young Master has been expecting sirs," the elf greeted them. "Dobby will show sirs to the kitchen... Would sirs care for a cup of tea?"

"Er, that won't be necessary... Dobby, is it? We're not staying long," Remus said kindly. "Thank you for the offer, though."

Dobby seemed quite startled at the polite tone Remus used with him. Sirius wasn't surprised by the reaction one bit; he vaguely recalled seeing Lucius Malfoy kick the house-elf years ago at Hogwarts. "Sirs will make themselves at home. Dobby will fetch Mistress Narcissa and young Master Draco." The elf bowed himself out of the kitchen, and Sirius looked at Remus, silently pleading for permission to make a run for it before his cousins arrived.

"You're not leaving," Remus said in the same amused tone Dumbledore had used when he'd told the two of them what he wanted them to do that day. "If I have to stay, so do you."

Sirius rolled his eyes, sighed, and began unloading all the tiny bags in his pockets. Remus did the same, and by the time Dobby had returned to the room ten minutes later, all the bags had been restored to their full size.

At first glance, Sirius thought Dobby had made a mistake in retrieving the witch. But when he looked a bit closer, he could see his youngest cousin's grey eyes. Narcissa had obviously seen no reason to make herself up for Remus and Sirius' visit—that in itself was odd, considering Narcissa had been obsessed with her looks from age ten, and used her good Black family genes to try and intimidate others.

But Narcissa now had wrinkles and bags under her eyes. Her hair, usually perfectly in place, was sticking up in some places, and it was obvious she'd only run a brush through it quickly when her house-elf had come to tell her the wizards had arrived. The thing that surprised Sirius the most, though, was that instead of her specially made designer robes, she was wearing Muggle clothes—a simple shirt and slacks.

"Hello, Narcissa," Remus said a bit coolly. "How are you?"

Sirius was almost relieved to see that Narcissa's holier-than-thou attitude was still present. She looked down her pointed nose at Remus, and instead addressed Sirius. "You've brought our supplies, then?" she asked haughtily.

"We have," Sirius answered in the same tone. "And we have a letter for you from Dumbledore." He took the sealed envelope from his robe pocket and passed it over to his cousin. He didn't miss her shaking hands. "You'll find that everything you've requested has been purchased," he gestured to the countertops where the bags of supplies sat. "Should you require anything more, Dumbledore says to send your house-elf to Hogwarts."

Narcissa seemed to be ignoring him as she read the letter from the headmaster. "It says he wishes to assign Draco a tutor so he can finish his seventh year at Hogwarts. Who?"

This was news to Sirius. "Couldn't tell you," he said, glancing at Remus—the other wizard's expression was blank. _God, I hope he didn't volunteer to tutor Draco..._ he thought. "If there's nothing else we can do..."

"Before you take your leave, I hear word you have a daughter, cousin," Narcissa said. "Is it true that the Black family line has been furthered?"

"It is," Sirius said stiffly.

"What is the child's name?"

"Mira Elizabeth Black."

"And Naomi Watts is the mother?"

"What do you care?" Sirius asked.

"Mere curiosity, Sirius," she said loftily. "I suppose you know by now that your wife was asked to look after my son?"

"From what she's told me, she did her job to the best of her ability," he said, defending his wife. "Naomi does not break a promise easily."

Narcissa glanced at Remus and Sirius saw the shadow of a smirk grace her face. "I never implied that Naomi did not do what I asked of her. I'm only asking you to give her my word of thanks. Had it not been for her, Draco tells me he would have been in a more perilous position much earlier than he was."

Sirius tried to hide his surprise at both the fact that Narcissa was thanking anybody and this news—he'd thought Naomi had tried to stay as far from Draco Malfoy as she could—but his raised eyebrow probably gave away the fact that his wife hadn't told him any of this. Before he had a chance to comment, however, Draco entered the kitchen—the confident strut passed to him by his father seemed to have been lost during his time in hiding. He studied the two guests in his kitchen with immense loathing. Both wizards returned the look.

"Where are your manners, Draco?" Narcissa said, placing a pale, bony hand on her son's shoulder. "We have guests."

Draco nodded stiffly at the wizards. Sirius noticed the boy's face was a bit pale, as though he'd been losing sleep. _Good,_ Sirius thought. _Maybe his conscience has finally caught up to him..._

"If there's nothing else, Narcissa..." Sirius said again.

"Of course, you've other things to attend to," the witch said. "Dobby, show our guests to the door."

Dobby, who'd been standing in a corner of the kitchen the whole time, bowed to his mistress, and led Sirius and Remus to the front door. "Dobby hopes sirs will come again soon. It is quite lonesome without visitors..." Sirius' brow furrowed at the elf's sudden startled expression that suggested he never should have expressed a wish for Sirius and Remus to come again. The house-elf opened the door and bowed low to the ground as the two wizards left.

"Odd little bugger," Sirius said as they walked off the property. He looked over his shoulder as the Malfoys' cabin disappeared. "You'd think all that time living with Narcissa would have made him turn out like Kreacher."

"There's always the odd house-elf who turns out unlike his masters, just like wizards. You're the perfect example of that, I think."

Sirius stopped and looked at his best friend oddly. "Did you just compare me to a house-elf?" he asked dubiously.

Remus laughed. "If that's the way you want to take it, then yes, I compared you to a house-elf. Now, let's get back to Number Twelve. I've got to have a word with Dumbledore about something..."

Before Sirius could inquire as to what Remus needed to speak with Dumbledore about, the other wizard Disapparated. With one last look at the bare area around him, Sirius followed his best friend.


	16. Sixteen

_**Resolutions**_

_Sixteen_

By Neurotica

Never before had Naomi appreciated the work her professors did were while she was in school, not until she herself had a stack of papers to grade taller than her head when she was sitting. It was proving to be rather interesting experience, teaching at Hogwarts, and she was enjoying it more than she thought she would. When Dumbledore first came to her and asked her to take on the Defense position that year, she was a little wary—she had no experience as a teacher, and what could she possibly teach Hogwarts students that would help them in the real world? But between the advice Remus had given her on lesson plans, and help from the other professors, she thought she was making a rather decent job of it. Most of the students seemed to like her, with the exception of Slytherin house, who didn't like anybody who didn't show favor to them exclusively.

Her lesson plans were mostly practical rather than bookwork—she knew from experience that students weren't too fond of teachers that had them taking notes every class period, and the chances of learning enough from books alone were slim. She was careful not to say this around Hermione Granger, though. She'd taken ideas from both Remus and Mad-Eye on what the students needed to learn, and had setup a continuation of the Defense group Mad-Eye had when he'd taught at the school. She taught the students all sorts of different defensive spells and charms during class time, some of which she had learned during her time as a Death Eater.

"Are you busy, Professor?" a teasing voice from her office door. She looked up and over her stack of papers to find Sirius grinning at her with Mira squirming in his arms.

"Hey." She smiled. "Come on in, I'm just grading papers..." She placed her quill on the desk and stood to take her daughter from him. "What are you two up to?"

"I've brought Mira to see her first ever Quidditch practice," Sirius said proudly. "I figure if we show her when she's young enough, she'll be a star Keeper by the time she's seven."

"Keeper, huh?" Naomi said, smoothing back the black hair on Mira's head. "She looks more like a Seeker to me."

Sirius shook his head. "Nope, she's definitely a Keeper. Do you have time to go out to the pitch with us or are you too busy?"

She made a face at the height of her workload. "I can probably go for a little bit," she said, laughing at Sirius' puppy dog face. "Did you bring a jacket and mittens for her? It's getting a bit cold out," she said, tickling Mira's ribs—the baby's face broke into a grin.

"Of course I did," Sirius said, retrieving said articles of clothing from his cloak pocket. "What kind of father do you think I am? Don't answer that," he added at Naomi's mischievous grin. Once Mira was bundled up, Naomi slipped her arm in Sirius'. "Come, my loves," he said pompously. "Let's go see how badly Gryffindor is going to crush the competition this year."

* * *

While the Blacks were making their way to the Quidditch pitch, there was another inside Hogwarts with bigger problems than just a stack of papers waiting to be graded. Anyone with a trained eye for such things could tell this person had been placed under a very well cast Imperius Curse, and had been for a number of months. Possibly the most dangerous part of this particular curse was that the subject had absolutely no recollection of being under someone else's control—the curse could be turned on and off at the caster's whim, as though the caster knew when the subject was in a position in which the curse could be detected by others.

The caster was nowhere near its subject, but was able to force its subject to do absolutely anything, which was, of course, the point of the Imperius Curse. New instructions were being delivered on this day, and this task was no better than the last, not that the subject had any inkling of what he was being made to do. If the subject had even a suspicion of what was being done to him, he would have gone to Dumbledore immediately. Unfortunately for him, and all those around him, the most likely scenario was that he would be killed at some point very soon by the people he never wanted to help in the first place. But not before he completed one last task...

* * *

With the full moon approaching—it was only a few days away now—Remus had to pick up his monthly batch of Wolfsbane. Since Slughorn had proved he wasn't trustworthy enough to prepare it—at least not in Remus' eyes—Ted Tonks had taken on the task of getting Remus his potion every month. After the first month of taking Ted's potion, Remus swore it tasted just a little bit better than it ever did when Snape or Slughorn made it, and when he asked Ted what he was doing differently, the Healer only smiled mysteriously and changed the subject to Emmeline's due date and asked if Remus was ready for the twins.

And of course the answer to that particular question was a definite yes. Every time he held Mira, Remus found himself more and more ready to hold his sons, but he still had a few more months of waiting. Emmeline was looking forward to the end of her pregnancy for other, different reasons. Carrying one child was difficult, but having two babies to carry around for nine months was almost unbearable for her. Naomi had gone through the swollen feet and sore back phase of her pregnancy towards the end, but Emmeline had been experiencing it since mid-September. She was getting sick after just about every meal and her emotions were completely unpredictable. Sirius had innocently asked her if she wanted a cup of tea one day, and she'd burst into tears.

Other than random mood swings and losing just about every meal she ingested, Emmeline's pregnancy was going quite well. The twins, whose names still hadn't been decided, were perfectly healthy and developing just as they should be. Emmeline and Remus decided against having a charm done to see what their boys would look like in a few years—Emmeline wanted something in regards to her children to be a surprise. Sirius told her she would be surprised until those boys became of age in the wizarding world—they were Remus' sons, after all...

It took Remus a minute or so to remember that Sirius had taken Mira to Hogwarts to see Naomi and Harry—he'd been slightly disturbed by how quiet Number Twelve was. He found Emmeline in the kitchen, reading a letter with raised eyebrows. She didn't seem to have taken notice of him until he leaned on the counter in front of her and said, "Interesting read?"

She started and glared at him. "Don't do that," she said through gritted teeth.

He really did try to keep his lips from twitching... "So sorry, my darling, it will never happen again. Is everything all right?"

She shook her head slightly and handed him the letter he'd been reading. "My brother Michael has been arrested," she said.

"_What_?" Remus said loudly in surprise. "Why?"

"Apparently he was trying to arrest somebody he thought was involved in a werewolf attack a few months back, and the wizard ended up being the son of a senior banker at their Gringotts branch. Michael is being charged with excessive force and assault."

It took every ounce of discipline Remus possessed not to burst out laughing—he wasn't particularly fond of Michael Vance. "I hate to say this about a member of your family, Em, but he kind of deserves it."

She smirked. "Somehow I knew you'd say that."

"You just know me far too well, my love," Remus said. "Other than the shock of this oddly splendid news, how are you feeling?"

Emmeline raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, just stupendous," she said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "I feel like I'm growing an entire village in my stomach."

"Sorry I asked," Remus muttered under his breath as his wife went to the pantry for something.

She stuck her head out the door. "What was that?"

"I said this potion is thick enough to be used as a mask," he lied smoothly, using a spoon to demonstrate the consistency of the Wolfsbane potion he'd poured into a cauldron to heat up.

Emmeline raised a suspicious eyebrow, but went back to whatever it was she was doing. "So I thought you and I could work on getting the boys' room ready," she said, coming out of the pantry. Remus was careful to keep a neutral face when he saw she was eating salt and vinegar chips with chocolate sauce as a dip.

"I thought we were going to put them in with Mira?" he said.

"Well, by the time the twins are born, Mira will be about seven months old and probably on a normal sleeping schedule. I see no real reason to put the twins in there with her when they'll probably wake up at random hours of the night—they'll just wake her up too," she said, sitting at the table. "Besides, if one day we decide to move out of here, the three of them will have gotten used to sleeping in the same room, and that will cause nothing but trouble."

Remus didn't miss that his wife didn't sound exactly overeager about the prospect of moving out of Number Twelve. He knew, though, that it was the living arrangements with Sirius and Naomi she enjoyed, rather than the old house. _She'd be crazy to enjoy this house..._ he thought. "Whatever you think is best, love."

She smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss his cheek as he sat beside her. "Oh, you've got a little bit of a chocolate smudge," she said, using her finger to get rid of the offending smudge "There, much better."

He chuckled. "What would I do without you?" he asked.

"You'd probably walk around with chocolate on your cheek all the time," she responded. He was careful not to remind her that it was her kiss that left the chocolate.

* * *

Later in the evening, after a long, tiring Quidditch practice, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room working on homework—Harry and Ginny were catching up on all the work they'd not yet completed while they were at Quidditch, and Hermione was doing all sorts of extra credit assignments. Every so often, Harry looked up from whatever book he was reading to glare at Hermione's bushy head of hair as she wrote furiously on her parchment, wondering how she could possibly be so far ahead of the rest of the students. Ron was asleep in an armchair beside them; he'd been studying for a potions test for the next day, but due to the sleep Harry knew he'd been losing at least since the beginning of the term, he hadn't made it past the second page of the chapter on the Draught of the Living Dead.

Harry searched for more information to fill a roll of parchment for Naomi's (Professor Black, he reminded himself—it'd taken him half a term to remember to call Remus "Professor Lupin" back in first year) class—she was beginning to teach the seventh years the theory of Occlumency. After Emmeline gave birth to the twins (their due date was mid-February), if she was up to it, she was going to come to the NEWT level Defense class and actually teach the students how to block their minds from outside invasion. Harry was quite excited to hear this; it meant there would be something he'd get the hang of before Hermione, and he couldn't wait to see her face when she realized there was something somebody could do better than her on the first attempt.

Speaking of his friend, she was frantically digging through her school bag for something. "What're you doing, Hermione?" Ginny asked with a carefully controlled face—she wouldn't want Hermione to see her looking amused.

Hermione was currently tossing books out of her bag and looking under piles of parchment. When she got on her hands and knees to check under the table and Ron's armchair, and only found Crookshanks asleep, Ginny repeated her question a little louder. "I can't find my Runes book," she said frantically, looking on the verge of tears. "I must have left it out of my bag on the Quidditch pitch when I was watching your practice."

Harry glanced at his watch—it was a quarter of nine. "Well, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow, won't you? Or we could get a professor to get it," he added hastily at the look Hermione was giving him. Apparently the very idea of waiting until morning was criminal.

"No, I have to have it tonight," Hermione insisted. "My extra credit assignment has to be turned in no later than tomorrow's lesson..."

Harry bit his lip hard to keep from saying, "You mean, you didn't have it done two weeks ago?" or, "What will this bring your grade down to, a hundred-_eighty_ percent?" Either of those questions would have surely gotten him hexed. "I'm sure Sirius will get it for you. He's patrolling tonight."

"Or I could just go out and get it myself," Hermione said distractedly, still searching around their table.

Harry's jaw dropped. It was against the rules to go out on the grounds after dark, and Hermione hadn't broken a school rule since she became Prefect in fifth year. Ron was, of course, an entirely different story, being Harry's best friend and all.

"You sure you want to risk detention?" Harry asked with a grin before he could catch himself. "Honestly, Mione, what kind of example would you be setting as Head Girl if you got yourself thrown into detention?"

"The same kind you set when you were caught throwing dungbombs at Mrs. Norris last week," Hermione retorted.

Harry's grin only widened. "Sirius dared me."

"And if Sirius dared you to jump of the Astronomy tower, would you?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Probably," he said. "Would there be gold involved?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, stood, and put on the cloak hanging on the back of her chair. As she grabbed her wand, she said, "I'll ask him at breakfast. I'll be back shortly; I want to finish this before we start our rounds, Harry."

Harry's grin disappeared when he realized Hermione was actually going out onto the grounds. "Hermione, wait!" he called as she made her way to the portrait hole. "At least let me go with you."

"No, you've got to finish your Defense paper, and Ginny's got her own work," she added as the redhead opened her mouth.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked quickly. "I'm sure he'd go with you."

"Ron needs to sleep," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's arm as he turned to the sleeping wizard. "Besides, he's not going to wake any time soon; I sort of slipped a Sleeping Draught into his pumpkin juice tonight at dinner..."

"What?" Harry said loudly, startling some first years by the fire. He continued in a lower voice. "Are you sick or something?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," Hermione replied loftily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to get my book. Stop worrying, Harry, I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Before Harry could get his mind around the fact that Hermione spiked Ron's pumpkin juice, she pushed open the portrait and climbed open the hole. "There's something very ominous about someone saying, 'I'll be back in fifteen minutes…'" Harry said as the portrait closed again, turning to Ginny.

Ginny sighed. "Well, you know Hermione; when there's a book involved, she's more stubborn than Ron. C'mon, you do need to get that essay done."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What is it with all the women in my life and ordering me around?"

"It's what we do best. Besides, it's fun." Ginny shrugged, pulling him by his arm back to the table.

Every few minutes, Harry glanced at his watch, and every minute that went by, his stomach was filled with a sense of foreboding. He tried to concentrate on his work to make the time go by faster—_Hermione will be back when I finish this paragraph_, he kept telling himself. But when he looked at his watch again and found a half-hour had passed since Hermione's departure, he found he could no longer work on something so mundane as school.

"Something's wrong," he told Ginny quietly.

She looked up with raised eyebrows and turned his wrist around to check the time. "She probably just stopped off to talk to a professor or something," she said with a slight shrug. "Harry, we're at Hogwarts, what can happen to her? There are Aurors all over the place, teachers patrolling the corridors... Hermione is fine."

But Harry knew all too well what could happen at Hogwarts, regardless of the protections. And the Ministry had been crawling with trained witches and wizards too, but Malfoy had still gotten in and caused Mr. Weasley's death—Harry didn't dare mention this to Ginny, though.

Fifteen more minutes passed before Harry finally said, "I'm going to go look for her... It's been forty-five minutes, Ginny. I should have gone with her..." He reached into his schoolbag and retrieved the Marauder's Map—he carried it with him at all times now, since Sirius started staying in the school; Harry never knew when he could be targeted for a prank, and he preferred to know where his godfather was at all times—looked over his shoulder to be sure no one was watching, and tapped the old parchment with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he muttered under his breath.

The map must have sensed how urgent it was; the lines appeared in a fraction of the time it usually took. Harry scanned every inch of the castle for Hermione before moving his eyes to the grounds. He searched closely around the Quidditch pitch and entrance to the school, not finding Hermione anywhere on it. His heartbeat was loud in his ears, and it was a wonder that the whole of Gryffindor tower wasn't disturbed from their sleep or studying by it.

He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he finally found _'Hermione Granger_' on the map. Her dot was near Hagrid's hut. "Found her," he said, pointing the dot out to Ginny. His relief was short lived, however, as he realized the dot wasn't moving. Before his girlfriend could even take a breath to ask what was wrong, he'd dove out of the portrait hole, and started to run full speed through the Hogwarts corridors, down flights of steps, and into the entrance hall. He didn't even slow down to open the large stone doors—they burst open under his weight—and he flew down the steps. He continued to sprint in the direction of Hagrid's hut so hard that he nearly tripped over a dark lump on the ground. When he examined the lump closer, he was sure his heart had stopped beating altogether.

"HAGRID!" he bellowed in the direction of the groundskeeper's hut, falling to his knees and turning Hermione over onto her back. "Oh god," he murmured in a strangled voice. "Hagrid, HELP!"

Seconds later, light flooded the grounds as Hagrid opened the door of his hut, crossbow in hand. "Harry?" he called out unsurely. "What're you doin' out of yer common room? You know yer not supposed to be out 'ere this late!"

"She's hurt!" Harry yelled. Hurt was an understatement. Hermione's entire face was covered in blood, as were her torn robes. Harry wasn't even positive where exactly she'd been hurt—she was a complete mess. "You've got to help me!"

Hagrid dropped his crossbow, causing it to go off and shoot an arrow into the forest, when he realized what was happening and thundered over to Harry and Hermione. "Wha' 'appened to her?" he demanded, stooping down to examine her.

"Dunno," Harry panted—it was becoming really hard to breathe... "She came out to get a book, and she didn't come back, so I looked at the map, and found her out here, so I came, and this was how I found her..."

"Harry!" yelled a voice from behind him. Harry didn't even realize it to be his godfather until the Auror was right beside him. Everything after that was a complete blur. Someone conjured a stretcher and floated Hermione onto it. Someone else, or it might have been the same person, forced Harry to stand and walk back into the school. At some point in the night (though it was less than a few minutes at the most, Harry had no sense of time), they reached the hospital wing, and Hermione was taken away somewhere.

Harry vaguely felt someone turn him by his shoulders and saw Sirius' face. His godfather was saying something, his hands still on Harry's shoulders, but it was nothing but a roaring buzz in Harry's ears.

Hermione was dead... He knew it... It was all his fault... he should have gone with her for that book... A bloody book... It hadn't been worth all this...

He and Hermione were supposed to be doing their rounds, patrolling the corridors soon, but they couldn't because Hermione was dead. Who did this to her? How did they get on the grounds? Was it someone from within the school?

Someone handed Harry a goblet and he drank from it automatically, not caring if it was a fatal poison. He deserved to be poisoned for sending Hermione to her death...

Moments later, he felt something soft beneath him, and his eyelids closed.

* * *

Sirius stood beside his godson's bed, watching the boy's eyes slowly close. The potion Harry had was a light sleeping potion, only enough to make sure he slept for a few hours—Sirius had been afraid he was going to pass out by the way he was breathing and the lack of color in his face. The Auror used his wand to clean the blood—Hermione's blood, he knew—that covered Harry's hands and robes, mostly just for something to do—he didn't want to look down the room where Madam Pomfrey had pulled a curtain around Hermione's bed.

Ginny had run into Sirius in one of the fourth floor corridors. She said Harry had run out on the grounds after Hermione, and she was going out after him. Sirius sent Ginny to find a professor, and went to find Harry himself. He hadn't wanted to say anything to Hagrid, who was trying to look over Hermione's curtain, but the Head Girl's injuries, from what he could tell, made it look like some sort of animal had gotten a hold of her. But he couldn't think of any animals in the forest that would come out of the trees to attack a student. Unless it hadn't been an animal native to the Forbidden Forest...

"Sirius," said a voice in his ear, hands resting on his shoulder. "What happened?"

He turned to his wife and opened his mouth to speak, but the hospital wing doors burst open, and two bodies were floated in—one almost completely round, and the other thin and bony. The two bodies were being steered into beds opposite where Harry lay by Dumbledore and McGonagall. Sirius stood and followed Naomi over to where they stood, raising eyebrows as they identified the forms as Professors Slughorn and Sinistra.

"They were both found out on the grounds by the gates, which had been left wide open," McGonagall said, sounding a little choked up.

Sirius' mouth wouldn't even fall open in shock when it registered that neither professor was breathing. "Are they dead?" he asked in a horrified whisper.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. Sirius was almost as shocked to hear the uncertainty in the Headmaster's voice as he'd been to hear the professors were found dead on the school grounds. "It appears Aderyn and Horace dueled, but in the end, Horace was quicker. He cast a Killing Curse on Aderyn, and then himself. Had he not killed himself, I would have believed he'd been trying to escape the grounds.

"What?" Naomi breathed. "Why would Horace Slughorn cast a Killing Curse on anybody? He's an idiot at times, but he wouldn't hurt a pixie."

"There are a number of possible explanations, but I am not yet sure which is the correct one," Dumbledore said, moving his eyes from Slughorn's pained expression down the hospital wing. "Might I ask why you are here, Sirius?"

"Hermione was attacked," he said, wondering how it was possible for Dumbledore not to have known already.

McGonagall gasped. "Attacked? Not by Horace?"

Sirius shook his head darkly. "I highly doubt Slughorn could have done _that_ to her," he said. He told the two professors and Naomi what was happening, and Dumbledore suddenly left their side to go where Pomfrey was treating Hermione. When he returned, Sirius wondered how it was possible to look even sadder than the Headmaster did at that very moment.

"I imagine Harry discovered her?" he said quietly to Sirius, glancing at where Harry was now sleeping.

The Auror nodded. "Yes... Albus, what happened to her?" he added very hesitantly, not wanting his theory confirmed.

"She seems to have injuries consistent with a werewolf attack." Sirius felt Naomi's hand slip into his and squeeze his fingers. "But as the full moon is not for another three days, there is only one other explanation that makes sense."

"Greyback," Sirius said in a hollow voice. "He was here, wasn't he?"

"But how?" Naomi asked at Dumbledore's silent confirmation. "How did Slughorn get the gates open? (I'm assuming that's how Greyback got in here.) It takes two professors to take down the charms, doesn't it?"

"It does," Dumbledore said, nodding. "The Imperius Curse is a possibility, of course, but it would have had to be a very powerful curse..."

"I'll contact my Aurors," Sirius said quietly. "We'll see what we can find. Will you contact Remus and sit with Harry in case he wakes?" he added to Naomi. She nodded and kissed him quickly before he left the hospital wing.

McGonagall sniffed heavily as her eyes moved back to the two dead professors on separate hospital beds. "Minerva, please go inform the other Heads of House, and bring Ronald and Ginevra Weasley here—their mother will want to know as well, I am certain, but I will handle that task," Dumbledore said to his Deputy Headmistress. The witch nodded, dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief as she collected herself, and followed Sirius' footsteps out of the wing.

Naomi glanced around the room from the area hidden from view that she knew Hermione to be, to Harry, to the two dead professors. When her eyes rested on Dumbledore, she found the Headmaster watching her. "This is just a nightmare, right, sir?" she asked quietly, hoping his eyes would start twinkling and he would tell her none of this was really happening.

Dumbledore only sighed sadly. "I only wish it were, Naomi," he said. "I am at a loss for an explanation. I believed I'd done everything in my power to prevent such a tragedy from occurring..."

Naomi swallowed hard. She wanted to say something like "everyone makes mistakes," or "you're only human," but everything she thought of was completely wrong. She settled on, "Is there anything I can do, sir?"

He smiled gently. "Go to your daughter and come back to sit with Harry for the time being as Sirius requested. If anything arises that you can help with, I will inform you."

Rather reluctantly, Naomi nodded—if Dumbledore said there was nothing for her to do right now, she would accept it. She quietly excused herself from the hospital wing and walked at a rapid pace back to her and Sirius' private quarters where one of the older house-elves was watching Mira. She didn't ask herself the questions most people ask themselves at times like these—the "what else could go wrong?" questions—because she knew that if she did, she would find out the answers far quicker than she wanted. Right now, all she wanted to do was to hold her daughter, and she would deal with everything else as it came.


	17. Seventeen

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Seventeen_

By the next morning, rumors had started to leak and the worst possible people were catching wind of them. Rita Skeeter, recovered from her injuries, stationed herself outside the Hogwarts gates, trying to find somebody who would talk to her. The Aurors investigating the school grounds, searching for signs of anything that could help them explain what could have gone so horribly wrong the night before, weren't the least bit helpful to the nuisance of a reporter. They'd been instructed by Sirius not to even glance at her—knowing her, she would turn one look into an entire paragraph of twisted lies.

The students had been gathered in the Great Hall where Dumbledore explained to them the fates of two of their professors and a fellow student. By early afternoon, parents were already arriving at the gates, demanding that their children come home with them—it was now obvious to them, what with the attack aboard the Hogwarts Express a little over a month ago and now this, that Dumbledore could not be trusted any longer. It was quite sickening to hear parents, who'd once been students themselves under Dumbledore's time as Headmaster, say such things directly to the old wizard's face. But Dumbledore accepted every nasty insult with a polite incline of his head and a quiet wish for the parents and their children to take care of themselves.

Professors Slughorn and Sinistra had been taken to the Ministry of Magic mortuary early in the morning—Sirius wanted Slughorn checked over to see if he'd indeed been under Imperius like Dumbledore had theorized. Hermione's condition had been quite erratic during the night, but in the very early hours of the morning, just as the moon set, Remus pointed out grimly, Madam Pomfrey had been successful in stabilizing her, stopping her wounds from bleeding any more, and slowing her breathing rate.

When Remus first set eyes on Hermione's face and exposed body, he had to turn away—not because of what she looked like, but that something like that had happened to her at all. He had absolutely no doubt in his mind that Fenrir Greyback had been responsible for this. "She's lucky to even be alive," he said croakily to Sirius. "When was the last time you heard of Greyback's victims living?"

Sirius' response took away any positive light Remus had been trying to shed on the situation. "Maybe he thought she was dead," he'd said. "Or maybe he meant to let her live for some reason."

When Ron, Ginny, and Molly rushed into the hospital wing, everybody was sure Ron would pass out from the shock of seeing his girlfriend in such a state. The sleeping draught Sirius had given Harry wore off around one in the morning, and when Ron found his best friend had regained consciousness, Remus and Sirius had had to physically restrain the redhead—there'd been a look in his eye that told everyone he blamed Harry for all of this. They hadn't even needed to hear Ron's bellows to know how he felt towards Harry at the moment. One of the more memorable phrases used included something along the lines of Ron wishing he'd never met Harry. Remus was only about three-quarters sure Ron hadn't meant a word he'd said—he was just letting his emotions get the better of him, or that's what he tried to tell Harry afterwards. Harry hadn't said a word since the confrontation, preferring to lie in his bed, staring at the ceiling with bright, wet eyes.

Hogwarts was now, just past dinnertime, under full lockdown—nobody came in without a fifteen minute screening process by Aurors stationed at the gates, and nobody went out without permission from both Dumbledore and Sirius. Floo travel into the school was completely disabled, save a communication connection in the headmaster's office that was only accessible with a complicated password. Apparition was absolutely out of the question, even in Hogsmeade, and portkey was only allowed from the Ministry of Magic to the Hogsmeade train station, where another bunch of Aurors waited. Hagrid had gone into the forest and set Grawp the task of apprehending anything that set foot into the forest that wasn't supposed to be there. Hagrid later reported that his half-brother had been strangely enthused with the job; apparently, Hagrid hadn't told Grawp not to harm any of the intruders. Sirius found himself liking Grawp a lot, though he'd never actually met the giant.

An Order meeting had been called in the Headmaster's office with select members—Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, Naomi, Emmeline, Mad-Eye, Molly, and, to nearly everyone's surprise, Mundungus Fletcher. The meeting had been delayed about an hour because when Dung was going through his screening with the Aurors, every secrecy sensor and dark detector being used had been set off at once. It had taken Sirius going out to the gates after Dung sent his squirrel-patronus to his fellow Order members to clear the wizard for entry.

"What've you done that I need to be aware of?" the Head Auror asked his old friend as they went to Dumbledore's office.

"I ain't done nothin'!" Dung said defensively. Sirius raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "Well, I ain't done nothin' too horrible—I ain't killed no one..."

Sirius only sighed and shook his head. He liked Dung immensely—the old crook had helped him out few times in terms of pointing out dark wizards he hadn't known about, and he'd even been partly responsible for saving Harry's life a few years back—he'd found a rare, expensive ingredient for an antidote to a poison that had been eating Harry's insides—but there were times when he wondered how it was that Dung had kept himself out of Azkaban as long as he had.

_You know the exact answer to that,_ said that annoying little voice in his head that sounded too much like Remus for his comfort. _It's only because of you he's stayed out of prison..._

The Order meeting was full of nothing but speculation on how Slughorn managed to bewitch Sinistra and undo the charms on the school gates, usher Greyback in, and kill both himself and the Astronomy professor. Mad-Eye suggested that Sinistra hadn't been part of it at all (Sirius got an odd feeling that his former boss and mentor had been somewhat smitten with the witch. He shuddered at the very thought.), that she'd been killed as part of a cover-up. His theory was that someone else, besides Slughorn, had been involved.

"But it would have had to be someone who knew exactly how to take down the charms without alerting anybody," Naomi argued, holding Mira while the baby looked around the office. "And both that supposed other person and Slughorn would have had to be present to take the charms down—it won't work with only one person..."

Mad-Eye, growing frustrated that nobody would accept his version of events, narrowed his eyes, his magical and normal ones locked on Naomi. "You seem to know a lot about this..."

"Oi!" Sirius said loudly. "If you're implying that _Naomi_ had something to do with this, maybe you and I should step outside, Mad-Eye."

"Are you threatening me, Black?" the DMLE head growled.

"Are you accusing my wife of letting psychopaths into Hogwarts, Mad-Eye?" Sirius snapped back.

"If you're both quite finished," Remus said over whatever Mad-Eye was saying. "There is absolutely no evidence that Naomi or anyone else in this room had something to do with this, Mad-Eye. And Sirius, stop threatening people; we're trying to work together to figure this out, and you're not exactly helping." The two Head Aurors, one current, one former, both stubborn and hotheaded, continued to glare at one another for long minutes.

"Thank you, Remus," Dumbledore said. He was looking wary and exhausted tonight, and Remus was wondering when the last time he'd had any rest had been. "It is a well-known fact among Hogwarts staff that the charms and wards surrounding the castle grounds require two people in order to be disabled. And I do not believe that any one of them _willingly_ helped take them down last evening."

"I never would have thought Slughorn would have done it," Emmeline muttered without really meaning to—as her pregnancy progressed, she was more prone to slips of the tongue.

"Nor would I have," Dumbledore agreed. "But his wand was used in the disabling of the wards."

"Has _Priori Incantatem _been used on his wand?" Molly asked, looking at Sirius.

"I'm never using _Priori Incantatem_ again," he said. "I learned that lesson last year. But I've got both Slughorn's and Sinistra's wands, and they will be checked tomorrow morning at the Ministry."

"I don't understand why Greyback only attacked Hermione and left," Naomi said, "You'd think he'd want to get as many people as he could..."

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe he didn't have time to go after anyone else," he said. "Aurors were patrolling; he probably knew that, waited long enough for someone to come out to the grounds alone, did what he did, and ran."

"Where'd he run to, though?" Dung asked. "Like yeh said, there's Aurors crawlin' all over this place. Gittin' in once is luck, but gittin' out again ain't that easy."

"Speaking from experience, Dung?" Naomi asked under her breath, causing Remus and Sirius, who were sitting on either side of her snort in laughter. "Either way, he's right. Greyback had to have had a different way out of the grounds—the Aurors surely would have seen him trying to sneak out. He's not magically trained—he hates wizards, obviously—so it's not like he could Apparate or portkey..."

"But somebody could have Apparated him away or made a set portkey for him, say for a few hours," Emmeline said. "There are a hundred different ways he could have left. And you're forgetting that you can't Apparate into or out of Hogwarts grounds, and I personally saw to it that portkeys won't function anywhere nearer than Hogsmeade train station..."

Sirius frowned in thought. "Does Greyback have the Dark Mark?" he asked his wife slowly.

Naomi raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "No, it makes it easier for him to get through wards that recognize the Dark Mark. Why?"

Sirius looked at Remus. "You remember during the Triwizard how all the Death Eaters just disappeared? Snape said something about the Dark Mark being used as a Portkey of some sort..."

Remus nodded slowly. "He also said though, that Voldemort had to be present. Right?" he asked Naomi.

"Yes," she said, her brow furrowing. "Voldemort doesn't have the Mark himself, so he touches his left forearm with his wand and says some charm (I've never heard it), and he can transport any and all Death Eaters with the Mark to anywhere he wants them to go. And the Death Eaters have no choice; it's like forced Apparition."

"So basically, if Voldemort was to come on the school grounds or somewhere you just happened to be, Naomi, he could force you to Apparate somewhere?" Emmeline asked slowly.

Naomi's eyes widened a touch. It seemed she'd never thought about it. "He could," she said quietly, holding Mira closer to her. "And if it was that easy for Greyback to get in..."

"In knew this was a bad idea, letting you come out here to teach," Sirius muttered.

Naomi raised an eyebrow, her fear forgotten. "Excuse me? You _let_ me come out here?" she repeated, her tone bordering on threatening.

Remus could foresee a very nasty argument arising as Sirius opened his mouth, so he cut his best friend off before he could say anything too stupid. "I think now we should concentrate on safeguarding the school again. It's been two and a half years since the Triwizard Tournament, and there's not been an attack on Hogwarts grounds since that night."

Dumbledore nodded. "Quite true, Remus," he said. "I believe, then, that we are agreed that we've had a good amount of misfortune fall upon us with Horace Slughorn?" Everybody nodded. "Good. We will work on the protection wards first thing tomorrow morning. Until then—"

The Headmaster was cut off by a bright white badger materializing in front of Sirius' chair. The Head Auror raised an eyebrow at it, knowing whose patronus it was, and listened to the message it silently delivered him. The others waited patiently for the badger to fade away; once it had, Sirius sighed and looked around at the expectant group. "Tonks sent her patronus to tell me a student was discovered on the grounds trying to get through the gates. He was under an Invisibility Cloak, so the secrecy sensors went haywire."

Remus' eyebrows shot up. "And why exactly was Harry out of bed? Pomfrey's got him on bed rest until tomorrow..."

But Sirius shook his head. "Not Harry. Ron," he said.

"What?" Molly said sharply, standing suddenly. "What does he think he's doing, after what happened to Hermione?"

Realization hit Remus like a bludger to the head. What would he have done back in seventh year if Naomi had been attacked by Greyback? Hell, what would he do _now_ if one of his loved ones was attacked? "Molly, wait," he called as the redheaded witch made for the door. "Would you mind if I spoke with Ron?"

Molly blinked in surprise. "Oh... Well, if you like," she said uncertainly.

Remus smiled reassuringly. "I'll be back shortly," he said to the others, leaving the office. While he made his way out onto the grounds, he tried to figure out what to say to Ron. If the younger wizard had been trying to do what Remus thought, it wouldn't be easy to convince him it wasn't a good idea—Harry had said numerous times that Ron was as stubborn as Sirius. _And there's nobody more stubborn than Sirius when he gets an idea into his head,_ Remus thought. _Well, except perhaps Harry..._

Just outside the castle doors, Remus found Tonks and Ron. The redheaded wizard had a very ugly look on his face, presumably from being caught. "Harry will probably want this back," Tonks said, handing the Invisibility Cloak over to Remus. He stuffed it in his cloak pocket. "I've got to get back to my station. Let me know if you need anything."

Remus nodded. "Thank you, Tonks," he said. The Auror smiled and turned away, going back to her post at the gates. Remus sighed and glanced at Ron. "Would you mind if I asked why you were trying to get off the grounds?" he asked conversationally. Remus already had a good idea what was going through Ron's head, but he wanted to see if the younger wizard would say it aloud.

Ron glared up at the older wizard, the ugly look intensifying with a slight trace of a snarl. "Stay out of it," he growled. "This has nothing to do with you."

The redhead started to turn back towards the gates, with the obvious intention of trying to leave again. Remus grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. "Ron—" he began.

"The bastard needs to pay!" Ron yelled, his eyes filling with what Remus thought looked suspiciously like tears.

"Ron, I understand you're upset. It hasn't been the best few months for you or your family, and what happened last night... Well, it never should have happened at all. But unfortunately, it did happen, and there's nothing we can do to change it."

"What did Hermione do to deserve that?" Ron muttered, not looking at Remus.

"Nothing," Remus said. "Nobody deserves something like that to happen to them. But we've got to look at the bright side: Hermione is alive, and Madam Pomfrey says that with time, she'll be all right."

Ron shook his head slightly, miserably. "She won't be," he said. "Did you see her face or the rest of her body? Even Madam Pomfrey won't be able to get rid of those scars..."

"Does it matter how she looks?" Remus asked frankly. "Scars are scars, Ron, but they won't change Hermione's personality."

"How do you know that, though?" Ron challenged. "She was attacked by a werewolf. How do you know she won't turn into one of them on the full moon?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "If she does turn into a werewolf every month, which I don't believe she will, I will personally make sure she is safe."

Ron looked at him in confusion for a minute, before his expression cleared. "I didn't mean to offend..."

Remus smiled slightly. "You haven't," he said gently. "I seem to be the one everyone's going to for this case, anyway, and I don't mind a bit. Anything I can do to help... Anyway, Ron, Greyback wasn't transformed when he attacked Hermione, so it's doubtful she'll turn into a full werewolf. The wounds she has sustained are magical, so they may or may not heal properly. I think the most you'll have to worry about is whether or not she has migraines on the full moon. But I could be wrong about that... I've never seen something like this happen before; Hermione's condition is unusual, possibly unique."

Ron nodded. "How is it that Greyback's been able to attack all these people and no one's tried to stop him?"

"Do you honestly believe we're not trying to stop him?" Remus asked. "Fenrir Greyback is one of the most wanted people in the wizarding world."

"Someone should throw him off a cliff with jagged rocks at the bottom. And then have man-eating sharks finish him off."

Remus smiled a little. "I agree," he said. "That, however, would be far too humane a fate for Greyback. I've seen firsthand what he's capable of. What he's done to Hermione... Well, it could have been much, much worse..."

"Like her parents?"

Remus nodded. "The night I found her mother... Ron, I'd never seen anything that horrible." He sighed. "Will you tell me what you were planning on doing if you'd gotten off school grounds?"

The younger wizard shrugged. "I would've tracked down Greyback," he said quietly.

"And after that?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't know. I hadn't gotten that far yet."

"Greyback will get what he deserves in the end, Ron, I personally guarantee that. But you and your family have been through a lot over the last few months. Think about what would happen to your mother if something happened to you. Or Hermione," Remus said.

"I know," Ron said, nodding. "Can I ask you something, Remus?" The older wizard nodded. "What would you have done?"

"Same thing as you," Remus said with a small grin. "I understand what you're going through, Ron, really I do, but please don't let your emotions make you do something that would put you into harm's way. And if you trust me, even just a little, trust that I will do everything I can to bring Greyback to justice. He will not do this to anybody else." As he spoke, Remus made a decision, and before Ron could inquire about what he meant, he said, "We should get back inside. I'm sure your mother will want a word with you..."

Ron groaned and winced. "Do I really have to see her right now?"

"I'm afraid so," Remus said solemnly. "I'm fairly sure you'll live through it though."

* * *

While Remus and Ron were making their way back into the school, the majority of the Order had left Dumbledore's office and gone to the hospital wing. Harry was wide awake and doing his best to ignore Ginny's attempts to tell him Ron was only being stupid when Sirius came to his godson's bedside. The boy was shaking his head and rolling his eyes over something.

"Ginny, could I talk to Harry for a few minutes?" Sirius asked.

After a few more seconds of glaring at Harry, Ginny nodded, stood, and went to where her mother, Emmeline, and Naomi were talking with Madam Pomfrey. The Head Auror took her chair and watched Harry pick at the lint on his blanket. "Ron will get over this," Sirius said quietly.

"You don't know that," Harry said. "Hermione could have been killed and it would have been my fault."

"How so?" Sirius asked lightly. "Did you make her go out on to the grounds? Did you send Greyback an owl, telling him that Hermione was going to be out there at the precise moment she was?"

"No, but I should have done something more to keep her in the common room."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Well, you didn't," he said bluntly. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Just like when you were kidnapped... You tried to wake me up and I didn't. I ignored my duty as your godfather and I nearly lost you forever because of it. You don't know this, but Remus blamed me for that, just like Ron is blaming you for this. Hagrid actually had to keep Remus for hitting me."

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius shrugged. "We both realized mistakes had been made, but there was something far more important to deal with. We had to find you, and my being an irresponsible godfather wasn't relevant compared to your safety."

"But if I hadn't gone out onto the grounds that night for my stag—" Harry began.

"And if Hermione hadn't gone out on the grounds last night for her book..." Sirius responded. "Look, the point is, Harry, that not one single person is to blame for what happened last night, except for Greyback. Yes, you let Hermione threaten you into staying in Gryffindor Tower, but she made the decision to go out there. Even if she hadn't, I can't guarantee Greyback wouldn't have waited for someone else, maybe Hagrid, or one of my Aurors. Maybe even Remus or Emmeline, since they were planning on coming out here last night anyway. Even if one of a hundred things had been different last night, Harry, we'd still be facing something like this."

"Did Slughorn really have a part in it?"

"I'm almost positive," Sirius said. "But we're certain if he was, he'd been placed under Imperius."

Harry's brow furrowed in thought. "Sirius," he said slowly. "Remember back on my birthday, when Remus lost control on the full moon?"

"It's kind of hard to forget something like that," Sirius said dryly with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Harry said, ignoring the reply, "if Slughorn was under Imperius, could that have been why Remus' potion was messed up?"

Sirius looked at his godson with an odd expression. "Bloody hell, why didn't I think of that? I knew something had to have been wrong with Slughorn for him to have done that—he's one of the best potion masters around. But it never connected when we were discussing all this in Dumbledore's office..."

"Some Auror you are," Harry teased.

Sirius glared half-heartedly. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "You get some rest," he said. "I've got to go relieve a few Aurors from patrol duty. And it looks like I've picked the best time too," he added as Ron entered the hospital wing followed closely by Remus. Molly, looking understandably furious at her son, stood and crossed the room. Sirius and Harry winced in sympathy for Ron as she began yelling at him. "See you in the morning, Harry."

Harry tried to plead for Sirius to take him with—he didn't want to listen to his best friend getting yelled at—but the Head Auror either hadn't heard him or was purposely ignoring him.

* * *

Late into the night, while the rest of Hogwarts was asleep, a sole figure moved quietly but swiftly through the castle's corridors. Down a few flight of stairs the figure went, knowing exactly what was needed. Using a wand, the figure murmured, "_Alohomora_." The lock in the stone door clicked softly, and the figure pushed it open, wincing at the creaking noise it made. There were dozens of cauldrons around the room, but only one held what the figure needed. After a careful search, the correct potion was found, and a sample was spooned into a tiny bottle found on a shelf. _Should be enough..._ the figure thought, examining the potion, which warmed his hand through the glass.

Without any further hesitance, the figure left the room, closing the door behind him. He had a mission to complete.

* * *

Next morning, Emmeline woke in the bed of the Hogwarts guest room Dumbledore had given to her and Remus—neither of them had felt like traveling back to Number Twelve. Her eyes snapped open when she didn't hear her husband's light snores beside her. His spot in the bed was abandoned and cold.

"Remus?" she called through the room, wondering whether he'd just gone to the bathroom. She glanced at the clock beside her that read 6:34 a.m. They hadn't even gone to bed until well past one in the morning, so she'd expected him to sleep in a little. _Maybe he's just gone to see Dumbledore,_ she thought, her eyes closing again.

A few hours later, she was woken by a knock at the door. Reluctantly, she got out a bed, a feat that was becoming more and more difficult as her pregnancy progressed, pulled on a dressing gown, and went to answer the portrait covering the door. Sirius was standing in the corridor looking exhausted—he'd been patrolling all night. "Morning," she said, stepping aside so he could enter.

"Morning," he replied with a large yawn, looking around. "Where's Moony?"

"Don't know," she said, realizing Remus hadn't come back yet. "He's been gone a while... Probably to see Dumbledore."

Sirius raised a tired eyebrow. "No, he hasn't. I was just in Dumbledore's office. He hasn't seen Remus all morning,or at least he didn't say anything about Remus."

Emmeline blinked. "So where could he have gone?"

"Hogsmeade, maybe? Did he leave a note or anything?"

She turned and looked around the room closely, finally setline on the desk where she could see a folded piece of parchment. Quickly, she made her way to it, finding her name on the front in Remus' neat handwriting. She opened the note, read it once, and grasped around for a chair, trying not to fall over as she read the note again. "Oh god," she breathed, reaching the bottom again.

"What?" Sirius demanded, coming to stand beside her.

She took a deep breath and read aloud. "My dearest Emmeline, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but if I don't, our sons will grow up with the same fears I did. I can't tell you where I'm going—I don't know for certain myself, but know that no matter what happens to me, I will always love you with every fiber of my being. I hope that you won't think any less of me after you hear of what I've done. Please take care of yourself and our children while I'm away. I hope to see you soon. All my love, Remus."

"What the hell is that all about?" Sirius asked, his heart pounding.

Emmeline took a breath to answer, but someone else did it for her. "It means he's gone after Greyback," Naomi said from the open door. Emmeline and Sirius turned to her. "He left a note for Dumbledore as well, but he left it with a house-elf on his way off the grounds with strict orders not to give it to Dumbledore until ten a.m."

"But... how did he get off the grounds?" Sirius asked weakly. "I was out there all night..."

"I don't know," Naomi said, "but when I checked, Harry said Remus never gave back his Invisibility Cloak..."


	18. Eighteen

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Eighteen_

On the morning of the full moon, a young wizard wearing a hooded cloak walked into the area of London known as the Werewolf Underground. His hair, black and slightly long, hung over a pair of wire-rimmed glasses and brown eyes. He was of average height and build, generically handsome, and didn't seem at all out of place. He walked through a dark tunnel, along the tracks of an abandoned route of the Muggle underground. All around him were werewolves in torn clothes and with dirty, matted hair. His expression was kept expertly blank as he observed children as young as three digging through rubbish bins for food.

This strange wizard had arrived in the Underground the night before, saying in a deep, hoarse voice that his name was Smith. His story wasn't any different than most of the other werewolves—he'd been bitten a little over a year ago and his family had shunned him. He'd come to his fellow werewolves after hearing word of a man called Greyback, who led a pack that dedicated itself to getting even with the wizarding world and the humans who scorned them. Though they doubted his name was truly Smith, the other werewolves didn't doubt the man's story for a second and had invited him to join them for the full moon.

Smith went to a corner of the werewolf pack's den and threw himself onto the cot he'd made himself consisting of dirty clothes. He sat with his back to the stone wall, his arms and legs crossed, and pondered.

That the other werewolves bought his story only showed how naïve they actually were. Only one thing had been the truth—he was a werewolf, but he'd been bitten long ago. His real name was Remus John Lupin, and the only reason he was in the underground was to find Fenrir Greyback. Since his initial arrival in the underground, he tried to plan out what he would do when he was finally faced with the werewolf who had bitten him when he was a child. Remus thought about his wife and his unborn sons, and about how much safer all three of them would be once Greyback was gone.

As far as he knew, Greyback had yet to be aware that he, Remus, was about to be a father. If Greyback did find out, the Lupins' twin boys would undoubtedly be on the werewolf's list of targets, and Remus couldn't allow that to happen. He'd already seen far too many victims of Greyback's and his sons would not be added to that list.

* * *

While Remus was contemplating his next move in the Underground, his wife was at Hogwarts, wondering if she'd ever see him again. She'd hardly eaten anything in two days, and only after Sirius or Naomi made her. She hadn't had the energy to go into work, either—Minister Bones approved for her to begin her maternity leave early. She only spoke when spoken to, and even then, she didn't say much. Most of her time was spent crying and wishing Remus was there with her.

"Emmeline?" Naomi said, entering the sitting room of the guest quarters. "I brought lunch..." The other witch walked to where Emmeline sat on the sofa watching the fire, and set the tray of food on the coffee table in front of her. "I've got chicken salad sandwiches, celery sticks, and pumpkin juice..."

"Thank you," Emmeline said quietly, not looking from the fire. "But I'm not really hungry."

Naomi sighed. "Maybe you're not, but I'm sure the twins are," she said. That was the only way to get Emmeline to eat. Sure enough, though she sniffled a little, she reached out with a shaking hand for a plate. "Emmeline, I'm sure he'll be back soon..."

Emmeline laughed bitterly. "Everyone keeps saying that like he's just gone to Diagon Alley!" she said. "I keep imagining what's going to happen to him if he doesn't come back by moonrise tonight—he's never been with other werewolves on the full moon, they'll tear him apart!"

Naomi bit her lip hard and looked away. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Emmeline didn't need to hear _that_ right now. Instead, she took the other witch's hand and squeezed it in attempted comfort. "Sirius is doing everything he can to find the Underground and to bring Remus back safely."

"What good is that, though? Nobody knows where the hell it is!" Emmeline said, tears falling from her eyes. "And the worst part of it all... It's not that he left without telling me where he was going or telling me he loved me before, though that does hurt a lot... What's worst is that he broke his promise to me."

"What promise?" Naomi asked with a furrowed brow.

"Last year, he promised me he wouldn't go after Greyback alone. He looked me in the eye and swore he wouldn't... He lied to me."

"I'm sorry," Naomi said lamely. She didn't know what else to say. "Remus will be all right."

"How do you know that?" Emmeline demanded. "How do you know those other werewolves won't kill him tonight? I need him, Naomi, I don't want to raise our children alone."

"You won't," Naomi said gently, hoping it wasn't a lie. "This will all work out, you'll see." She waited for Emmeline to calm a bit before looking at her watch. "You finish eating. I've got a class in half an hour... I'll be back afterwards."

Emmeline nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich and Naomi stood. With one last glance at the other witch, she left the quarters. She felt horrible for thinking it, but she couldn't wait to have Sirius hold her when he returned to Hogwarts that night.

* * *

Harry had a break in his lessons just after lunch, so he decided to stop by the hospital wing to see if Hermione was awake. She'd woken a few times in the last day or so, but hadn't been very coherent. This was mostly due to Madam Pomfrey increasing the dosage of her pain potions. Harry entered through the heavy oak doors and stopped in his tracks, the doors almost hitting him in the face as they swung closed, only mildly surprised to see Ron sitting beside Hermione's bed. The redhead hadn't left her side unless he absolutely had to; lessons being the major reason, but even those weren't Ron's top priority anymore.

Hermione wasn't awake as far as Harry could tell, but he could still hear the low buzz of Ron's voice talking to her. Harry was reluctant to go over there, since the last time Harry and Ron had been in close proximity to one another, horrid accusations had been made on Ron's part, and Harry hadn't had the nerve to try to spark a conversation between them.

_Because you know he was right,_ said a voice in his head. _It was your fault that Hermione, one of your best friends in the world, was nearly killed._

_Shut up,_ Harry thought back firmly. The voice was silent. Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly began making his way to Hermione's bedside. "Hey," he said quietly to Ron. Ron cast him a sidelong glance. "Mind if I sit?" Ron shrugged; Harry took that for a yes, and pulled over a chair. "How is she?"

Ron was silent for a few minutes, and Harry didn't think he'd get an answer, but the other said, "She was awake earlier, but Madam Pomfrey gave her a sleeping potion."

Harry nodded.

"She wanted to know where you've been," Ron said stiffly. "I told her you'd be by later, that you were in class."

"Yeah, I noticed you weren't," Harry commented.

Again, Ron shrugged. "I didn't see much point in sitting through History of Magic without Hermione trying to get me to take notes."

Harry grinned slightly. "She was the only reason you even went to that class, isn't she?"

Ron snorted humorlessly. "She was the only reason I've got to any class this year..." He sighed. "First my dad, now this... What the hell have I done? Who have I pissed off?"

"You haven't done anything, Ron," Harry said. "It all comes down to Voldemort, doesn't it?" Harry barely registered that this was the first time Ron hadn't flinched at the Dark Lord's name. "He's the cause of nearly anything bad that's happened lately. He killed my parents... His followers killed Hermione's, and your dad... He's turned Sirius' and Remus' best friends into Death Eaters, even though Naomi did finally come to her senses... And he's why Hermione was attacked." Ron mulled over this for a few minutes before Harry said, "What do you think she'll be like now that a werewolf's attacked her?"

Ron sighed and put his elbows on his knees, his chin resting on his fists. "Well, Remus told me the other night that since Greyback wasn't transformed when he attacked her, she won't become a full werewolf. But other than that..." He shrugged.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I heard him and Pomfrey talking the other night. She said the wounds are magical, so they won't heal all the way. But Remus only has a faint scar on his hip where he was bitten, so I wasn't sure if Hermione's will go away with time. I looked it up in the library, and the book I read said werewolves heal quicker than normal witches and wizards, but since Hermione isn't a werewolf, I'm not sure that even applies to her. I asked Remus, and he said she might have some wolfish characteristics, but he's not positive..."

"Wolfish characteristics?" Ron repeated with a raised eyebrow. "What's that mean? Is she going to grow a bunch of hair on the full moon or something, because she's already got plenty of that..."

Harry laughed a little, glancing at Hermione's very full head of bushy hair. "I don't know what it means, actually. Ginny thinks she might just have a craving for red meat or something."

"That oughta be interesting," Ron said, smiling a little. It faded quickly and he gulped, looking sideways at Harry. "Look, Harry, about what I said the other night..."

"It's all right," Harry said quickly. Ron never was comfortable with apologizing to people, and though deep down, Harry wanted him to feel uncomfortable after what he'd said, he felt it better just to put Ron out of his misery. "You were upset, and I understand that, so let's just forget about it, eh?"

Ron opened his mouth to retort but closed it with a sigh and nodded. "Alright," he said quietly. "I am, though... you know..."

Harry nodded, knowing Ron was trying to say he was sorry. "I know." He glanced at his watch. "I didn't see you at lunch either. What do you say to heading down to the kitchens and see what the house-elves will give us?"

Ron glanced at Hermione, debating with himself. "I am kinda hungry..."

"What else is new?" Harry smirked.

"Sod off," Ron responded, standing. He hesitated over Hermione's bed a moment before leaning down to kiss her lips, and following Harry out to the corridor towards the kitchens, his ears burning red the entire way.

* * *

About an hour before moonrise, Sirius entered Hogwarts again, feeling more exhausted than he'd felt in a long while. After questioning Dumbledore thoroughly about the whereabouts of the Werewolf Underground—the Headmaster said he knew nothing and Sirius believed him (Dumbledore wanted to find Remus as much as Sirius did)—he'd gone to the Ministry to see what information he could dig up. Nothing concrete could be found, only rumors on where people had _heard_ the werewolves congregated. There were certain places known to be danger zones, meaning werewolves were known to stake out certain areas, waiting for potential victims. Sirius had personally gone to each and every one of these places over the course of the day, looking for werewolves to question, but it seemed that on the day of the full moon, they avoided being on the streets. Sirius thought darkly that they were saving up all their energy so they could hunt all night.

He didn't want to think that the chances of finding Remus before moonrise were less than zero, and he felt like a complete git for abandoning his search efforts for the night. He convinced himself that Remus knew what he was doing, no matter how stupid Sirius currently thought his best friend to be. As a last ditch effort, Sirius had gone to Number Twelve for the map of London the Order used. He used a charm Remus had discovered that was supposed to locate a person just by saying their name, but the map hadn't come up with Remus' name. Sirius had a feeling the wizard had predicted someone would think to check the map and had cast a charm on himself that would make him undetectable by magical means.

Sirius ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he took the stairs to the third floor two at a time, glancing out the window briefly and realizing he'd have no reason to transform into Padfoot that night. _I could do it just to annoy Naomi, I suppose,_ he thought half-heartedly. But it wasn't any fun to annoy someone if there wasn't anyone to brag about it to afterwards—Remus was always the one he told of his attempts to annoy his wife.

He entered Naomi's private quarters and found his wife already in bed, reading. Mira was asleep in a small crib her parents had brought to Hogwarts for her to sleep in. Without a word, Sirius walked to the edge of the bed and fell into it face first, his legs dangling off the side. Naomi moved her own legs just in time to avoid having them crushed under the wizard's weight.

"Long day, darling?" she asked, not looking away from her book.

"Mmhmm," Sirius mumbled into the bed. He turned his head to face her. "You?"

She closed her book and placed it on the bedside table. "It was all right, I suppose," she said, moving to lie beside him, resting her head on his back. "A lot of parents have taken their children out of school, so classes are a bit empty..."

Sirius shook his head sadly. "How's Emmeline?" he asked, his eyes closing as Naomi started massaging his shoulders.

"How do you think she is? Her husband probably just ran off to his death, and the only goodbye he gave her was a lousy note," Naomi said.

Sirius sighed and buried his face in the blankets again. He thought idly, and only for less than a second, about suffocating himself. "I don't get Remus sometimes," he said in a muffled voice. "He's supposed to be the rational one, the intelligent one, and he goes off and does something stupid like this. I mean, I understand his being bitter towards Greyback for making his life what it is, but all he's doing is making the people he supposedly loves worried and miserable."

He could feel Naomi's incredulous look on the back of his head. "Supposedly?" she said. "Please tell me you don't really believe what you just said..." Sirius didn't answer. "You moron, don't you understand why he's doing this? It's not to get revenge on Greyback for biting him when he was a kid. I think Remus has come to terms with all that—he knows he's had a great life, with great friends, who will support him no matter what. He's doing this because he's seen what Greyback's done to the people he cares about. He and Sturgis were the first to see Hermione's parents when they were killed. I'm sure you'll remember all the attacks by Greyback and his pack back when we were in school. Remus once told me that he thought the reason his parents were murdered was because even after he'd been attacked, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin still wouldn't give in to Greyback's threats... Remus didn't go after Greyback for selfish reasons. If he'd wanted to do that, he would've done it years ago. He went after Greyback because he doesn't want to see his family, the people he loves, get hurt. He'll get out of this... Just like last time—" Naomi stopped speaking abruptly, her eyes widening.

Sirius turned his head to look at her. "What do you mean 'last time'?" He was almost positive his best friend had never attempted to go after Greyback before; though he had a feeling Naomi was about to burst that bubble... "Naomi," he said when she didn't reply. He rolled over onto his back and sat up, facing her. "Tell me."

She closed her eyes tightly and sighed. "He's going to kill me.." she muttered. "He made me swear not to tell anyone..."

"Was it an Unbreakable Vow?" Sirius asked dryly.

"No."

"Then tell me. Please."

Naomi opened her eyes and looked pleadingly at her husband. "Please don't be upset with me," she begged quietly. "He didn't tell you or James because by that time, you were both starting to suspect him of being the traitor."

Sirius didn't say anything, but his stomach muscles were growing tighter as he wondered how bad this explanation would have to be for Remus not to mention it to his best friends, even if they hadn't been on the best of terms at the time.

"It was a few months before Lily and James died," Naomi began reluctantly. "I didn't even know about it until afterwards, and he didn't even have the decency to leave me a note like he did Emmeline, but that's not important. He disappeared for about a week. Nobody knew where he was, and Dumbledore avoided the subject when I asked him. I was worried sick when, after the full moon, I still hadn't heard from him. But a few nights after that, he showed up at my flat late at night, looking like death warmed over, his chest soaked in blood. I wanted to take him to St. Mungo's, but apparently he still had enough strength to resist. So I did everything I could to get the bleeding to stop. When I finally did, he'd already lost a lot of blood, enough that it would have killed anyone else, but Remus is too stubborn to die, I think."

Sirius snorted in agreement.

Naomi continued. "Anyway, once the bleeding was stopped, I realized it wasn't just one wound, but three, like he'd been slashed across the chest with really big claws. I wrapped the wounds with bandages, made him something to eat, and put him to bed. Next morning, he was feeling better, and he told me where he'd gone. He was spying for Dumbledore, and he'd been in a fight with one of the senior werewolves of the pack. The worst part of it was that Dumbledore hadn't even wanted to send him, but Remus had somehow convinced him that it was his job to do..."

"I'd wondered how we got all that information on the werewolves," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Lily had a theory that Remus might have gone out there, but James and I didn't think he could possibly be that stupid."

"Well, you were the ones who thought he'd joined Voldemort, why couldn't you think he'd gone to Greyback? That's where all the other werewolves went."

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. Didn't want to believe it, I guess. I don't think I'd fully made up my mind about Remus betraying us by then."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Well, there's no point in getting into _that_ argument again. God knows we did it enough back then."

He nodded. "So what do we do now, then? Just wait and see if he comes back?'

"That's all we can do if we can't find out where exactly the underground is," Naomi said. "And the werewolves keep the location close; Voldemort doesn't even know exactly where it is, I don't think."

"Bit secretive, aren't they?"

"Yup."

"You think Remus is going to be all right this time?"

Naomi hesitated. "Yup," she finally said.

Sirius lay back down on the bed. "Do you want to kiss me now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Could you be any cheesier?"

He grinned. "Yup," he replied, before pulling her down to him.

* * *

Just as Sirius was walking into Hogwarts, while the other werewolves were preparing to do whatever it was they did on the full moon—Remus still wasn't certain—Remus sat unnoticed in his little corner. Covertly, he reached a hand into his torn robes and ran a finger across the tiny bottle he'd brought with him—it was still warm to the touch. Though he was aching to take it right then, he knew the potion's effects would only last a few hours. _Should've taken more,_ he thought distantly. _It's not like Slughorn needs it anymore... And I'll need all the luck I can get tonight..._

His plan had been finalized and already put in motion, much to his dark glee. One of the werewolves higher up in the pack hierarchy had told him earlier in the afternoon that all "newbies," that is, all those new to the pack, spent their first full moon with Greyback. It was a tradition among the pack that supposedly tested the worth of the new werewolf. Remus didn't yet know where he'd be taken, or even how they were to get there, but after his transformation, after this night... Well, he tried not to think of the end results or what his family would say about him.

"You, Smith," growled a deep voice. Remus quickly removed his hand from his pocket and looked up at the werewolf he recognized as Greyback's beta, his second-in-command within the pack. The man looked more like a wolf than a human, as most of the werewolves in the Underground did, with his shaggy hair and beard. His teeth were pointed and yellow, and a few were missing. The scars all over the other werewolf's body showed he'd fought his way to the top of the pack hierarchy. "Get up," the werewolf said. "Greyback's ready for you." The twisted smile that followed this almost made Remus forget his plan, but he'd come this far, and he'd never been a quitter.

Remus stood quickly, hoping the charms he'd used on himself before leaving Hogwarts the night before would remain active. In addition to the glamour charms, which were supposed to last twenty-four hours, he'd used a difficult spell that disguised his scent and hoped that it would carry over through his transformation. He'd hadn't taken his Wolfsbane like he did every month, so he knew his mind would be lost in his wolf form. He didn't feel quite so worried about it tonight, though. _Not if my plan works_, he thought, his hand moving automatically to the slight bulge in his pocket.

He followed the beta through the underground a little ways until they came upon a small crowd of male werewolves. When they broke through to the center, Remus' cover was nearly blown, due to who was standing beside Greyback. But when Greyback turned to him, looked him up and down a few times, hate boiled through his veins, and he kept himself calm.

"His name's Smith, or so he says," he beta said to his alpha, gesturing lazily to Remus.

"Smith, eh?" Greyback, said with his familiar yellow grin. Remus could smell his putrid breath, even though he was a good fifteen feet from the other werewolf. "You got a first name, Smith?"

Remus cleared his throat and said in that deep, hoarse voice that wasn't his, "John."

Greyback laughed. "How original," he said in what Remus thought was approval. "I knew a John once... Arrogant chap, he was. Thought he could turn me down. He learned better in the end, though."

Remus fought down the anger and rage at Greyback's off-hand comment about his father, but didn't say anything. His eyes had transferred from Greyback to the man beside him. He was at a loss as to why Severus Snape would be in the Underground, but his query was answered when Greyback said, "John, this is Severus. Since none of us down here are wizards, Severus comes by every month and makes us a portkey to get us where we need to go. You a wizard, John?"

Remus shook his head. "Not anymore," he lied at Greyback's narrowed eyes.

Snape's eyes also narrowed at him and Remus saw the briefest glint of recognition in the other wizard's eyes. _Bloody hell!_ He quickly tore his eyes from Snape's. _He's a Legilimens... Well, now I guess I'll find out if he's really gone back to Voldemort, like Sirius thinks..._

A boy, no older than twelve or thirteen, pushed his way past Remus, carrying a steaming goblet. "It's done, sir," he said quietly to Greyback, looking down at his bare, dirty feet.

Greyback grunted in acknowledgment and snatched the goblet for the boy, drinking the contents in three large gulps, some of it dribbling out of his mouth and onto his chin and neck. "Sure there's nothing you can do about that taste, Severus?" he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You're not the first to have asked me that, Fenrir," Snape said, his eyes quickly flicking to Remus. "And the answer is still a very regrettable no."

Remus had to bite his cheeks so as not to smirk a the thought that Ted Tonks, a Muggleborn wizard, could make the Wolfsbane—he was sure that was the potion Greyback had taken—taste at least a little better, but Snape couldn't. He instead thought of what it meant for Greyback to take the potion. It meant he was keeping his mind during his transformations, something that did nothing to settle Remus' nerves.

Greyback gave his beta a few last-minute instructions as Snape prepared a portkey for the two werewolves. "You know how to use a portkey, I'll assume, _Smith_?" Snape said with a slight sneer. Greyback missed it completely.

"I do," Remus replied mildly, meeting Snape's eyes. The other wizard's brow furrowed slightly and he was the first to break the contact.

Their portkey was the now empty goblet. "When we arrive," Greyback said to Remus, "we wait until moonrise. After we've transformed, well, that's when the fun begins..."

Remus could only nod, his voice lost. He touched a finger to the goblet held out by the older werewolf, and five seconds later, the underground became blurred and disappeared. The last thing Remus saw was Snape's eyes boring into him.


	19. Nineteen

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Nineteen_

Harry sat far from his family, who'd decided to come visit Hermione, and just watched them, like Remus usually did when he was in a crowd. Emmeline hadn't been seen all day, and Harry knew why. Sirius hadn't outright told him anything that had happened, but Harry was a Marauder, and a Marauder had to be skilled in listening to whispers and reading expressions. Not to mention, he'd taken advantage of his Animagus form to hover over a few select conversations.

He knew what it meant for Remus to go out looking for Greyback—he also knew that one of the werewolves wouldn't make it to moonset. His guardians were always going on about how he was too young to go looking for Voldemort, and how they didn't want him involved in something that could get him hurt. But what kind of example was Remus setting, going after a psychotic werewolf who could probably snap his neck if given the chance? Voldemort was the target they all wanted dead and Harry was supposed to be the one to do it—or so the prophecy said. Here he was, sitting in the hospital wing on the full moon, watching Sirius try to act like nothing was wrong by cracking jokes for Hermione's benefit, and Remus was out there somewhere, possibly preparing to be mauled to death.

_Morbid much?_ Harry asked himself.

He sighed and then started at the sound of someone casually clearing their throat behind him. He turned to find Dumbledore watching him with a patient expression. "Hello, sir," Harry said quietly.

"Hello, Harry," the Headmaster responded. "I wonder if I might have a word with you in private?"

Harry fought down the urge to raise an eyebrow and nodded instead. "Of course, sir..." He cast a quick glance across the hospital wing and stood. Dumbledore led him out of the infirmary and down the corridors silently, Harry wondering all the while what the Headmaster could possibly want to talk to him about. He was pretty sure he hadn't been a part of any pranks in the last few days, considering the last few days had been spent at Hermione's bedside.

The pair reached the stone gargoyles that hid the headmaster's office, and Dumbledore quietly said, "Sugar quill," before they moved aside. Harry stepped up onto the revolving staircase behind the older wizard and they were moved swiftly up to the oak door with the lion-shaped knocker.

Dumbledore opened the door and entered, holding it open for Harry. Harry smiled as he entered—he'd always loved visiting the Headmaster's office... Well, when he wasn't there to be reprimanded for his behavior, that is. "Have a seat, Harry," Dumbledore said, going behind his desk and sitting himself. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Harry's lips twitched as he reached out for the glass bowl Dumbledore held out to him. After carefully making his selection, Dumbledore popped a candy into his own mouth, sat back in his chair, and threaded his fingers beneath his beard and chin. Harry heard the flutter of wings and looked to his left just in time to see Fawkes the phoenix soar over to land on the arm of his chair. "'Lo, Fawkes." Harry smiled, running a hand across Fawkes' red and gold plumage. The phoenix emitted a low note of song and Harry's smile increased without realizing. He felt totally at peace with just that solitary note, and jumped a little when Dumbledore began to speak.

"I'm sure you are curious as to why I've asked you here, Harry," the headmaster said. "You know by now, I am certain, where Remus has gone."

Harry nodded. "He's gone to the Underground to look for Greyback."

"He has," Dumbledore said, inclining his head. "It was a decision he made on his own; had he informed me of this plan, I most certainly would have attempted to dissuade him. But Remus is rather intelligent, as I'm sure you've realized over the years of living in such proximity of him, and he knew that if anyone was to be informed of his plan, he would not have gotten out of the castle. Fenrir Greyback has done many horrid things over the years, Harry, and Remus realizes what will happen if Greyback continues to go on, free to do as he pleases."

Again, Harry nodded. He waited for Dumbledore to go on; he didn't think the Headmaster had brought him up here just to discuss Remus...

"Remus and Greyback, Harry, could be easily compared to yourself and Voldemort."

Harry furrowed his brow and considered sticking a finger in his ear to clean out the earwax. "I don't think I understand, sir..." he said slowly.

Dumbledore smiled. "I did not think you would," he said gently. "Greyback and Voldemort have both committed atrocities too numerable to count. Each, in his own way, has found a way to affect yours and Remus' way of life. Voldemort killed your parents; Greyback turned Remus into a werewolf, thus making him an outcast in wizarding society."

"But if it wasn't for Voldemort, Greyback wouldn't have the power he does..." Harry said.

"Quite true," Dumbledore said, nodding. "But remember, Harry, Remus was bitten long before Voldemort came to full power. Seven years, in fact..." he added thoughtfully, seemingly zoning out of the conversation for a moment. The Headmaster shook himself slightly. "I apologize, Harry. I've recently come upon some information that I've not yet fully deciphered."

Harry couldn't help himself. "What kind of information, sir?"

"How familiar are you, Harry, with magical numbers?"

"You mean Arithmancy? I took it for a few years, but I wasn't very good at it... That's more Hermione's subject, really."

"Not Arithmancy, per se," Dumbledore said. "But this does include properties of magical numbers. For example, the number seven, Harry, is a very powerful number. It is possibly the most powerful of all numbers. Seven may well be what separates the living from the dead in some cases." He watched Harry for a moment, looking deep into the boy's green eyes with his blue ones. "Your guardians do not know what I am about to tell you; I understand that they are rather protective of you, and do not wish for you to have any information that may put you into harm's way. I, however, believe that since you are now of age, it is time for you to understand what you will be facing. You've gone through many lessons of defensive techniques and Occlumency, and those are very important skills to have, but when it comes time for you to face Lord Voldemort, Harry, you will need knowledge as well as power."

Harry unknowingly scooted to the edge of his seat, waiting for Dumbledore to continue. "I do not wish to undermine the teachings of your guardians; they only want what is best for you, and at times they believe what is best for you is to keep you in the dark about certain things. They told you when you were very young about the prophecy concerning yourself and Voldemort, and they've explained very thoroughly what it meant. If it had been left up to myself, I cannot say I would have chosen nine years of age for that particular discussion. Sirius and Remus both know quite well that you were made of something much stronger than those in your peer group. They are fully aware that you are able to handle information that may not be pleasing to the ears, and not let the information discourage you from living the rest of your life."

Dumbledore sighed. "Regardless of what your guardians will say when they undoubtedly catch wind of this conversation, it is time that I explain a few things to you. Afterwards, I have a favor to ask of you, one which I do not want you to decide on without careful consideration. You are absolutely free to decline, and I will hold no grudges, if that is what you decide."

For a few moments, Harry tried to figure out what Dumbledore could possibly want him to do. He thought briefly of joining the Order of the Phoenix, but whatever this favor was, it seemed far more significant than a group who dedicated themselves to fighting a Dark Lord, if that was at all possible; Harry wasn't sure of anything anymore...

When Dumbledore went on, he spoke quietly, his blue eyes duller than usual—they lacked the sparkle Harry had come to know so well. "What do you know about Horcruxes, Harry?"

* * *

In a grassy field, a few miles outside a small English village, two figures appeared out of nowhere. As they fell to the ground, an empty goblet fell between them, rolling away into a row of bushes. The younger of the two figures discreetly put a hand to a pocket of his robes to feel for a tiny potion phial. He silently sighed in relief that it was still intact, even after that rather _interesting_ journey. Shaking his head, he wondered if Snape had made it that bumpy on purpose.

Remus looked to where Greyback had fallen, hoping he'd hit his head and was now unconscious. _But that would make this whole situation far too easy..._ he thought as Greyback pushed himself up on all fours. The older werewolf stood and began walking towards the edge of some trees. Remus hesitantly got up and followed, not wanting to seem too suspicious to Greyback—_I've gotten this far, why ruin it now?_

Greyback went to a large tree where he could clearly see the village they were apparently targeting that night. "Now we wait, Smith," he growled, smiling darkly with his yellow teeth.

Remus nodded and leaned against a tree behind Greyback. Very carefully, while Greyback spied on his prey, Remus reached into his robe pocket and used his thumb to get the cork out of the potion phial. Keeping his eyes locked on the other werewolf, Remus pulled out his hand, the top of the phial even with the edge of his fist, and put his fist to his mouth, gulping down the potion quickly. He discarded the phial behind him in a clump of bushes. Greyback turned at the rustling the leaves made, but grunted something about rabbits and turned back to the village.

Remus waited for a moment before he felt a feeling he hadn't had in years, the sense that he could do positively anything tonight, and it would all go his way. Greyback was nothing. Smiling, he looked through the trees to the sky and the sunset. _Any minute now..._ he thought. _The moon will be up. I'll take care of this little deed and get back to Emmeline. _

Five minutes later, his body began to tense, and he vaguely saw Greyback's body do the same before he fell to the ground. The pain was worse than normal that month, he realized. The Wolfsbane potion took away some of the pain of transformation, and since he hadn't taken it but one time, he was feeling the full effects. He writhed on the grass and dirt, hit his head on the base of the tree he'd been leaning on, screamed loudly in pain... Two minutes after it began, the screams of pain turned into howls. And Moony's wasn't the only voice howling tonight...

At the transformation ended, Moony pushed himself of the ground with four shaking legs and forced himself to adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings. The werewolf's eyes snapped up as he heard labored breathing, his nostrils sucking in the scent of the other being here with him. He knew at once this other was canine, though not his usual companion on full moon nights. This canine was like him, but with dirty, matted fur, breath that reeked of rotted flesh, and jaundiced eyes. A long streak of grey ran the length of the other's back, and suddenly Moony felt a memory beginning to push its way forward to the forefront of his mind.

_Remus and Emmeline were on their honeymoon in Italy, snuggled together on their bed, just talking. They hadn't moved in hours, both of them more than content in the other's arms. There had been a few subjects they hadn't discussed, namely the war that awaited them upon their return home. _

_Remus had been recounting things from his childhood, mostly stories about his parents and their attempts to fund a cure for their son's lycanthropy. He told her how his mother searched every Muggle medical avenue, hoping for something the wizarding world had overlooked simply due to its Muggle origins; how his father, once the quite successful shopkeeper of a bookstore in Diagon Alley, had invested every knut to researching things, regardless of how people told him continually he was wasting his time._

_In return, she'd told him about her own parents—starting with her very happy childhood that had ended with watching her mother's difficult struggle to recover from the death of her father, and the things she'd witnessed the night her family's campsite was invaded by a werewolf. Her eyes closed in memory, she recalled every detail she could remember about her father's attacker—the yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, the rotting breath she still smelled whenever something triggered the memory, the way the light of the full moon shone on the grey fur on the creature's back to make it seem almost silver in color._

"_It's something I don't think I could ever forget," she'd told him, her body shaking in fear at the memory. Remus held her tighter, offering what comfort he could. "I dreamed of it practically every night until I was sixteen and my mother begged Dumbledore to teach me Occlumency. And even then, whenever my brothers would talk about it, I remembered every detail I'd been trying to block. Michael and Thomas both dedicated themselves to avenging our father, catching the one who'd killed him. Thomas was always the level-headed of the two—in case you hadn't picked up on that—" She'd given Remus a wry smile; he chuckled softly. "He never grouped all the werewolves together; he always maintained that only one was to blame, and he tried to convince Michael of this, but of course he wouldn't listen—he blamed every werewolf he came across..." She'd taken a deep breath and looked up at her new husband. "The worst of it is that we never found out who it was; my brothers and I had hoped we'd be able to give our mother some closure before her death, but..."_

The memory ended and Remus came to the sudden realization that the werewolf in front of him not only caused him and his family incredible pain, not to mention the attacks he'd instigated against countless others, but he'd been responsible for the pain and fear and grief his love had endured for over twenty years.

Moony growled back, not submitting to the other wolf, even though deep down, he knew this other one was his alpha in the pack... _No,_ said a part of Moony's mind. _You do not belong to this pack... Your pack is far away, waiting for you to come back. This wolf is a threat to your pack, your family... Your unborn cubs..._

Moony didn't need much more prompting than this. As Greyback began to circle him, preparing to strike, Moony wasted no more time. He launched himself at the other wolf, knocking him to the ground, scratching and biting anywhere he could. Greyback fought back, and the two wolves began to wrestle in the dirt and grass. Somehow, Greyback pinned Moony to the ground, his mouth wide open over the other's throat, ready to bite down. Moony vaguely felt teeth tearing into his shoulder instead. Ignoring the pain, he rolled over again and took a swipe at Greyback's face, connecting with his snout. Greyback's yellow eyes narrowed as his tongue tested the injury, finding it covered in blood.

They fought for what felt like hours, neither one submitting to the other. At some point, they left the woods and began their battle on the open field of grass. Any passing Muggle would have probably only recognized them as two dogs fighting.

Finally, it seemed that Greyback's energy was beginning to wane; he was panting heavily, limping, and covered in blood that didn't only belong to him. Moony stood up, careful to favor his uninjured leg, and stalked up on the other werewolf. It was time to end this...

* * *

It was nearing midnight at Hogwarts, and Sirius had left the hospital wing in favor of the school grounds. He could see the dark outlines of his Aurors outside the gates as they went about their patrols while he made his way to the lake. He sat down under the large beech tree and stared out into the water, the full moon reflecting off it brightly. He hadn't had much time to think when he heard a pair of feet walking up behind him. Knowing who it was immediately, he didn't turn away from the lake.

Harry sat down beside him, leaning back on his hands, his legs stuck out in front of him. "You're not supposed to be out here," Sirius said quietly.

He felt Harry shrug. "I'm feeling a little rebellious tonight," he responded.

Sirius chuckled a little. "Can't sleep?"

"Haven't tried, really," Harry said. "But I didn't feel like going back to the hospital wing with everyone else..."

The Auror finally turned to look at his godson. He looked older somehow, not the same seventeen-year-old kid he knew and loved. "Everything all right, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Not really," he said. "Dumbledore and I had a long talk tonight."

"Yeah? What about?"

Harry hesitated. "He wants me to help him with something," he said. "And he said I'm free to decline if I decide I don't want to..."

Sirius furrowed his brow. "What does he want you to help with?" he asked slowly, not liking the direction this conversation was taking.

"He told me about the Horcruxes."

"Oh," Sirius said, his heart dropping somewhere around his shoes. He knew Harry finding out about how it was Voldemort had been keeping himself alive was inevitable, but he'd hoped he and Remus would be the ones to do this. _Makes sense, I suppose_, he thought._ It's not like we've really done much of anything to prepare him for facing Voldemort. A few jinxes and counter-curses aren't going to keep him alive..._ _And Dumbledore's just as concerned with Harry living through this final bloody battle—hopefully not literally—as we are._ "And what exactly does he want you to do?"

"He thinks he knows where one is," Harry said. "He wants me to go with him to retrieve it and destroy it."

Sirius looked at him sharply. "What? Why you?"

Harry shrugged. "Because he thinks I deserve this, I suppose. I don't know, Sirius..." He sighed again. "I kind of think it's about time I take an active part in this war. It's not like I've done anything else..."

Sirius turned away, his jaw locked. "Where is this Horcrux?" he asked long moments later.

"He didn't say..."

"Are you going to go with him?"

"I wanted to see what you thought first."

Sirius smiled a little bitterly. "It doesn't matter what I think, kid. You're a man now; you've got to make your own decisions. I may not like it, but Remus is right. I can't protect you forever." He shook his head. "And you have no idea how hard that is to admit..."

"So you're okay with this?" Harry checked.

The grin on Sirius' face didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm about as okay with this as you were when I first told you about Naomi being pregnant."

Harry nodded. "Not at all, then," he said, grinning.

Sirius reached up and ruffled Harry's hair. "I'm okay with it as long as you're not hurt," he said carefully. "I've done everything possible to protect you and it's getting to the point I've been dreading since your mum and dad told me about the prophecy. You will have to face Voldemort at some point, probably sometime in the near future, and you've got to do everything possible to ensure that you are the one to live through it. If that means going off with Albus Dumbledore to some unknown location to find an item that probably has more power stored up in it than the both of you combined, then so be it."

"He wouldn't take me if he thought it would be too dangerous... Would he?" Harry said.

Sirius shrugged. "There are things out there that are too dangerous to be around, Harry. Voldemort's Horcruxes are a good example of those things. Without them, he's as mortal as you or me. The only way to destroy Voldemort once and for all is to destroy those Horcruxes, as I'm sure Dumbledore's told you."

Harry nodded. "Have you heard from Remus at all?" he asked a few moments later.

Sirius shook his head, looking back out at the lake. The giant squid lifted his tentacle out of the water a few times, splashing water all around him. "No," he said quietly. "When Remus chooses to disappear, he's not going to be easily found. I've sent patronuses to track him, we've checked the Order map... He doesn't want to be found right now, and until he contacts us or comes back, we're not going to hear from him."

"What do you think he's gone out there to do?"

"Honestly?" Sirius said, turning back to look at his godson. Harry nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly. "I think Remus has gone to take care of Greyback once and for all..."

"You mean Remus is going to try to kill him?"

"Yes," Sirius said bluntly. "Remus takes threats to his family and friends very seriously, and Greyback's been a threat, not only to us, but to the entire world for many years. I think he would have done it years ago if we would have let him."

Harry sighed. "Well, that'll be one less monster in the world."

"You seem confident Remus is going to make it out of this."

"You're not?"

Sirius' lips twitched. "Remus was always a force to be reckoned with. When he gets angry, and I mean _really _angry, look out. He's not a murderer by any means, but he's not just going to sit around and watch all these people be attacked—it's not Remus' style to sit on the sidelines and not try to do something."

"Why hasn't anyone tried before?" Harry asked. "There've got to be others who want Greyback gone."

"Everybody wants Greyback gone, Harry," Sirius said dryly. "But no one has the nerve to walk into the Werewolf Underground and challenge him. In all honesty, it's odd to say this, but I don't think anyone but Remus could do it and make it out alive." He looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Kind of like you and Voldemort in a way..."

Harry chuckled. "Dumbledore made that connection tonight too," he said.

Sirius nodded and started playing with the grass under his hands. "What say you and I go visit the house-elves? I haven't eaten since lunch..."

Yawning, Harry nodded. "Sounds good," he said. "Digesting everything Dumbledore told me is making me hungry too."

Sirius stood and held out a hand to help up his godson. He draped an arm around the younger wizard's shoulders as they walked back to the castle. He didn't want to say it aloud, but Harry was on his way to being a hero. He may not know everything he needed in terms of defending himself with a wand, but he had the power and definitely the attitude. Voldemort just wanted people dead and he didn't care who he was killing. Harry didn't want to be a killer or a murderer; he just wanted his friends and family to make it through this war. _It'll be over soon_, Sirius tried to tell himself. _Somehow, Harry will defeat Voldemort, and we can all live our lives as normally as we ever have..._

* * *

Just before dawn, a dark figure Apparated into the woods just outside the small village where the two werewolves fought the night before. He didn't know what he would find, but wanted to see what was left of the two beasts. He'd recognized Lupin in the Underground just before he and Greyback used the portkey to disappear. It hadn't only been the use of Legilimency that achieved this, but the mannerisms Lupin was using—spending most of one's life as a spy did have some benefits.

He waited until the muffled screams in the grassy field ceased before even attempting to leave the trees—he had no desire to see a werewolf transform to his original state. If a Muggle were to pass by the field now, they would have seen nothing but a bloody mess and probably would have called their policemen.

Snape only raised an eyebrow at what was left of Fenrir Greyback as he made his way to Lupin. "Well, Lupin, if you had to do it at all, at least you did it well," Snape muttered, looking at Lupin's now unconscious form. It was the closest to a compliment he'd ever give the other wizard and he was semi-pleased Lupin probably hadn't heard a word of it.

Snape quietly set to work, conjuring Lupin a pair of robes—every man deserves the dignity of at least having clothes that haven't been torn to shreds, even if the man in question was one Snape loathed. Once the more serious of Lupin's injuries were healed to the best of Snape's ability, Snape stood over him, pointed his wand at Lupin's chest, and murmured, "_Ennervate."_

Since Lupin's unconsciousness was caused mostly by exhaustion rather than a wand or spell, it took a few moments for him to wake. When he did open his eyes, he merely raised an eyebrow at the wizard looming over him.

"Hello, Severus," he said hoarsely. "If you've come to kill me, please do it quickly. I'd rather not suffer much more."

"As tempting as that is, Lupin," Snape said, "I am not here to kill you. I'm taking you back to Hogwarts so you can receive proper medical attention. I'm sure that useless lump you consider a best friend has drunk Hogsmeade out of its firewhiskey supply in worry by now."

"Why, Severus, I never knew you cared," Lupin said dryly.

Snape only pursed his lips. "Are you able to stand or shall I use _Levicorpus_ to transport you?"

Lupin rolled his eyes, but pushed himself up. "Not necessary, thank you," he said. As he stood, his eyes wandered over to the dead werewolf not far from them. His face was expressionless as he turned away. "If it's all the same to you, Severus, I think I'll Apparate on my own."

Though he was tempted to tell Lupin it probably wouldn't be a good idea to Apparate in his condition, he held his tongue. "As you wish," Snape said indifferently. He turned from Lupin and Disapparated with a _pop_. He'd meant for his destination to be just in front of the Hogwarts gates, but he instead appeared on the platform of the Hogsmeade train station.

Lupin appeared behind him a moment later with another _pop_. "New wards," he explained. "They don't allow Apparition anywhere near Hogwarts."

Snape nodded stiffly in acknowledgment and set off at a brisk pace through the sleeping village, leaving Lupin to limp behind him. They barely reached the gates before Aurors swooped down on them, led by Nymphadora Tonks and her insufferable pink hair.

"Snape, what are you—" she began. She looked past him. "Remus! Where in Merlin's name have you been? Everyone's been worried sick!"

Quite used to being looked over, Snape waited impatiently for Tonks and another Auror to help Lupin up the hill. Tonks took out her wand, preparing to send a patronus to any number of people, but Lupin pushed the wand down. "I'd rather not announce my arrival, if you don't mind, Tonks," he said with a tired smile.

A bit bemused, Tonks nodded. "Sure," she said. Instead, she used her wand to take down the large chains wrapped around the gate. She glanced suspiciously at Snape over her shoulder, but after a whisper from Lupin, she gestured for him to enter.

Snape gazed up at the castle and felt an emotion he'd not experienced in months wash over him—he was careful to hide it from those around him. The first thing he was going to do after his undoubtedly endless meeting with the Headmaster would be a long, hot shower—those were quite rare in the Dark Lord's castle. After that, a tall glass of brandy before the fire in his private quarters, followed by sleep in a bed that was more than a wooden board with scratchy blankets covering them. Even Severus Snape felt at home at Hogwarts...

* * *

Remus walked up the path to the castle doors with an Auror on either side of him to keep him upright. His knee was bothering him more than usual, but his shoulder where Greyback had attacked him the night before wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He glanced briefly over his shoulder at Snape, who was keeping his distance from the others; Remus was unable to understand why now, of all times, he would choose to help.

But that was only one of the mysteries flowing through his mind. The other large one was how he was able to remember exactly what had happened. He supposed all his years of using the Wolfsbane potion must have had some sort of effect on him—he'd have to ask Snape... Or maybe Madam Pomfrey would be a better choice for his inquiry.

He preferred not to think of what he'd seen when he'd opened his eyes, after Snape, that is. He'd never killed anybody before, and murdering someone as he had wasn't something he was at all proud of, even if the victim had been a man who'd done what he had. How could he face his wife now? Surely she'd see how dangerous he was and decide it was better to raise their children away from him, right?

_Okay, now you're just being stupid,_ said a voice in his head. He smiled a little at how much it sounded like Sirius.

"You think you can make it from here?" Tonks asked as they reached the stone stairs. "We're supposed to be patrolling..."

"I'll be fine," Remus said. "Thank you for your help."

Tonks and the other Auror whose name Remus couldn't recall nodded at him, Tonks looking a bit hesitant to leave him at the stairs, and turned back to the gates. They passed Snape with nothing but another suspicious glance.

"After you," Remus said when Snape caught up with him at the foot of the stairs. Snape moved up the stairs to the doors and hesitated. "You pull them open..." Snape glared at him for his teasing tone. Remus shrugged. "Wasn't sure if you remembered after being away for so long."

Snape pulled one of the doors open and entered. Remus caught it before it closed again. The pair didn't make it any further than the entrance hall when they heard footsteps. They turned and found McGonagall, her eyes concentrating on a roll of parchment in her hands. She glanced up quickly at the two of them, and back down to what she was reading, then did a double take. "Severus," she said, obviously shocked. "Remus... Where have you two... Never mind. To the headmaster with the both of you... Come along."

Remus raised an eyebrow at Snape. "Is it just me or are you getting déjà vu from our time as students as well?" He swore he saw a shadow of a smile on the other wizard's face. Feeling like students who'd been fighting again, they both followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office.

Once there, Remus understood why McGonagall was so insistent on their coming to Dumbledore rather than the hospital wing or anywhere else. The Headmaster seemed to have been waiting for them, his hands folded patiently on his desk. Remus and Snape both took a seat before his desk without a word as McGonagall left the office. "Good morning, gentlemen," Dumbledore said to them quietly. "I believe you each have a bit of explaining to do, but that can wait. First, you both look as though you could do with some nourishment. Remus, your family is waiting for you, if you wish to go to them. If not, you are free to have your meal here..."

Remus thought for a moment. "I think I'll eat before going to them. If I don't, Sirius will eat everything the house-elves give me..."

Dumbledore nodded, seemingly knowing that wasn't the exact reason Remus was reluctant to see his family at that moment. "In that case, we shall eat."

* * *

A charmed paper airplane was soaring through level two of the Ministry of Magic, under the door leading to Auror Headquarters. It had only come from level six, but had been charmed to fly quicker than usual—the recipient eagerly awaited the information it contained. It flew through the open door of the Head Auror's office and was snatched out of the air.

Sirius read the memo, slightly paling at the news. If he hadn't received a patronus from Tonks moments before, the news probably would have made him a bit panicked. _She said Remus is fine, though_, he reminded himself. _So this other werewolf Magical Creatures discovered... That must be Greyback... Bloody hell, Remus... _He took a deep breath and released it as he reached the end of the memo that explained exactly how the werewolf was found. After crumpling it up and tossing it into the waste basket at the end of his desk it gave a loud belch as it swallowed the parchment—he grabbed his wand, left his office, and told Proudfoot he was taking the rest of the day off.


	20. Twenty

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Twenty_

_Remus sat in a chair across from Dumbledore's desk, staring at his feet, feeling quite miserable. It had been three days since he'd woken up in the hospital wing with James and Sirius arguing at the foot of his bed—three days since he'd found out what Sirius had done. He'd made good on his threat of moving out of the Marauders' dormitory—he'd been sleeping on a common room sofa since Madam Pomfrey had released him from her care. James had asked him dozens of times since then to move back in, but he stubbornly refused. And of course the rest of Gryffindor tower wanted to know why he was sleeping in the common room, but Remus wouldn't tell them anything—only that Sirius Black was the world's biggest pillock. Naomi had gotten the truth out of him rather quickly, though—she had a way of getting people to admit things, and Remus wasn't sure if he liked this about her or not just yet. But the next time she'd seen Sirius, she'd put a Bat-Bogey hex on him that still hadn't worn off completely. That had been a day and a half ago. She'd wanted to do worse, but Remus had pulled her away, trying to keep her from getting detention. But if Flitwick hadn't come around the corner at that moment, he probably would have let her curse Sirius worse._

_Dumbledore had sent for Remus during his potions lesson that day. He'd wanted to discuss what had happened on the full moon night a week ago, but had wanted to wait for Remus to get caught up with his classes first. Remus' parents had been informed that something had happened involving Remus in his transformed state and a fellow student, and that both were fine. His parents would be arriving the next afternoon to speak with Dumbledore as well. Remus wasn't certain why, though; were they going to discuss Remus' removal from Hogwarts? If that were the case, Naomi wouldn't need to curse Sirius—Remus would do it himself._

"_I've noticed something rather abnormal over the last few days, Remus," Dumbledore finally said quietly. Remus looked away from his shoes and into the Headmaster's face. "Admittedly, the only chance I have to see you and your friends is at mealtimes and when you're being escorted to this office by Professor McGonagall, but I've noticed that you've not been particularly social with Sirius Black recently. This is bemusing, because for the last six and a half years, you were rarely spotted outside Mr. Black's company." Remus resisted the urge to raise an incredulous eyebrow. "I was curious as to _why_ you've not spoken with him..."_

_Remus thought it was quite obvious why he was no longer speaking to Sirius, and couldn't figure out why Dumbledore was asking about this. "Because he used me, sir," he finally answered. "He used the fact that I am what I am to get back at someone he loathes. And personally, I don't appreciate that very much."_

_Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Quite understandable," he said softly. "Might I ask what you think you are, Remus?"_

_Remus averted his eyes, hesitating to answer. But Dumbledore would get it out of him one way or another. "A monster..." he said, his voice barely audible._

_The Headmaster didn't reply for quite some time, and Remus looked back at him, only to find him gazing calmly back. He sighed sadly. "I'd hoped that would not be your answer," he said quietly. "Why do you think yourself as such?"_

"_Because that's what I am, sir," Remus said, feeling disgusted with himself. "Once a month, I have the power to tear a person apart, a power that I nearly demonstrated last week."_

_Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "Remus, we all have things about us which we are not proud of—I myself have many. For example, I do not wish it to be common knowledge that I am an avid collector of Muggle street signs—" Remus raised a surprised eyebrow. "For one, it is against the law, I have learned, to take a street sign from a road. And I believe my colleagues would think I've gone a bit mad if they were to get word of this."_

"_Sir," Remus said, trying not to laugh at Dumbledore's revelation. "No offense, but I think my secret is a little more serious than stealing street signs."_

"_No offense taken, my boy," Dumbledore said, inclining his head slightly. "I will say this, however; our secrets are only as serious as we make them out to be. I have never heard you call yourself a monster or any of the other things you call yourself in your mind. In fact, the only time I've heard you speak of your being a werewolf was the day I delivered your Hogwarts letter. There have been a few instances in between that we've discussed the arrangements made for you on full moons, but other than that, you've made no mention of this as far as I know—until today, that is. Remus, you mustn't allow one event shape your entire being. If that were the case with everyone, we would all be monsters."_

_Remus shook his head. "I could have killed Snape last week," he muttered. "And then the Ministry would have had me killed."_

"_But did you kill Severus Snape or even harm him?" Dumbledore asked. "No, you did not. What happened this past full moon was highly regrettable, and could have been avoided had Mr. Black used a bit more common sense. But the fact is that it is now in the past. Mr. Snape, though somewhat bitter and perhaps a wee bit embarrassed, is perfectly fine, as are you. Let me ask you this, Remus, what is your definition of a 'monster'?"_

_Remus sighed, biting his lip as he thought of a suitable answer. "A being that kills without second thought, and without regret," he began very quietly, his voice trembling. "Something that doesn't care if what they kill is friend or foe. Someone who has the power to kill and uses it to his advantage..."_

"_A very precise definition," Dumbledore said approvingly. "Now, of those examples you've just given, under which do you fall?" Remus looked down at his shoes again. "I should like to add to your definition, if I may, and say that a monster does not care to love anything or anyone. A monster does not laugh at a good joke, or cry when it is sad, nor does it pull pranks with its friends in the Great Hall under its professors' noses." Remus cracked a smile. "Unless my eyes have forsaken me, you've been seeing Miss Naomi Watts for some months, am I correct?"_

_Now Remus really did smile as he looked up. "Yes, sir," he said quietly._

"_And does Miss Watts know that you are a werewolf?" Remus nodded. "What are her views on this particular subject?"_

"_She doesn't care," Remus said softly. "She's known since first year, and she still stays with me."_

"_If I may ask a far more personal question, do you love her?"_

_Remus didn't think Dumbledore would have asked the question if he hadn't already known the answer. He nodded. "Yes, sir, I think I do."_

_Dumbledore smiled. "You are not a monster, Remus," he said gently. "Far from it. Once a month you may become something you have no control over, but every other day, you are as normal as any other student in this castle._

"_I am going to tell you something, Remus, that I do not normally share with students—I try not to show favoritism if I can help it." Remus' brow furrowed in question. "I am proud of each and every student that has ever walked the halls of Hogwarts during my time as headmaster and a teacher. Yes, there are a few students whom I wish would have made different decisions regarding their lives, but it is impossible to have an effect on every aspect of every student's life. _

"_I have had the great pleasure of teaching some of the most brilliant minds in the wizarding world. There have been students whom have gone far beyond my expectations, and I often marvel at how they were able to do so—some of them came from far worse situations than you did, Remus. I have had students whom have not had the blessing of a family who loved them and would put everything on the line for their well-being. I have had students who have gone their entire seven years without making one lasting friendship. You, Remus, are among the students I am most proud of."_

_Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise._

_Dumbledore smiled at him. "When I first met you, you were shy and lacking the experience of socializing with those in your peer group. But I watched you grow, and in a matter of months, you were surrounded by people who enjoyed your company as much as you theirs. Your professors have only the best things to say of you and I've even seen younger students approach you for help in their own studies. _

"_I've argued your calling yourself a monster, Remus, because I know for certain that you are not—you would not have the friendships or respect you do if that were true. However, you will face times in your life when you will doubt what I've said today. Others will try to convince you that you are beneath them in some way—you will face prejudice. But if you remember nothing else of this conversation, Remus, please remember that our choices define who we are—you have the choice of whether you become the monster you believe you are. And if you ever doubt what I am saying, look no further than Miss Watts' opinion of you, or even Misters Potter, Pettigrew, and Black. _

"_I understand that you are quite upset with Mr. Black at the moment, but I ask that you do not let this one event with Severus Snape ruin what I know to be a very strong friendship. You have a very bright future ahead of you, Remus; many good things will happen to you. Remember this when the bad try to bring you down. Do not forget there are people who love you, and will support you through everything—you are not alone, Remus. And you never will be."_

* * *

As he turned a corner, heading for the guest quarters, Remus was unaccountably nervous. His breakfast with Dumbledore and Snape had been mostly silent, except for Dumbledore commenting on the taste of the eggs. He'd left the other two wizards to talk—there was much more Dumbledore had to sort out with Snape than there was with Remus. But now he was going to face Emmeline. He'd have to tell her what he'd done—what would she say?

Before he was ready, he was facing a portrait depicting an arctic scene, with a large penguin on an iceberg. "Fish breath," Remus said, unable to hold back a smile at the ridiculous password. The penguin saluted him with a fin and the portrait swung open.

Naomi, who was on the sofa in front of the fire, snapped her head to the portrait hole as Remus climbed through. Her jaw dropped. "You're back," she said finally in a disbelieving whisper.

"Lovely to see you as well," Remus said, looking around for his wife and best friend. He was happy to see Naomi, but even more he wanted to get the other two reactions out of the way. He walked over to the sofa and looked down where Mira was grinning toothlessly up at him. "She's gotten bigger," he said quietly, reaching down to tickle the baby girl's stomach.

"Every day," Naomi said with a chuckle. Remus sighed and looked around again. "Sirius is at work," she said, answering his unasked question. "And Emmeline is still asleep. I don't think she even closed her eyes until moonset this morning..."

Remus winced. "I should let her sleep, then."

"You'll do no such thing," Naomi said sternly. "That woman's been going mental, worrying over you. Now you get your bony behind in that bedroom and kiss her senseless."

He raised an eyebrow at her, his lips twitching. "I don't remember ever you being this bossy..." But he did as he was told. He stood in front of the closed door he knew to be the bedroom, his hand on the doorknob. As he turned it, he glanced over his shoulder at Naomi, who was watching him closely with a small, encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, entered, and closed it quietly behind him. He silently moved around the bed to where he could make out his wife's form, even in the dark. Gently, he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed, and just watched her for a minute, one hand moving automatically to her belly. With his free hand, he moved a stray strand of hair on her face to tuck behind her ear, then traced her jaw line softly. She sighed a little, her eyes opening slowly.

Remus and Emmeline stared at one another for long moments before she realized what she was seeing. "Remus?" she gasped, pushing herself into a sitting position. "Tell me this isn't a dream."

He smiled a little. "This isn't a dream," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her deeply. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He used the hand formerly on her stomach to balance himself on the bed so he wouldn't fall on her.

Their kiss lasted long, blissful minutes until she pulled away, signaling the need for air. She sniffed as she looked him over. "Are you okay?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He nodded, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm fine," he said quietly.

"Thank god," she sighed.

Then without any warning, she slapped him hard across the face. With wide, shocked eyes, he tentatively felt his stinging cheek. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, Remus Lupin," she threatened.

He gulped, feeling slightly fearful at the look in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said lamely. "I'm so sorry."

After that, the Lupins held each other wordlessly for what felt like hours. Explanations would undoubtedly come later, but right now they didn't matter. All that mattered was two people very deeply in love, reassuring one another they were together again.

* * *

Word travels very quickly through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so by the time Remus and Snape had entered Dumbledore's office, someone was already on their way to tell Harry Potter—but not before telling ten other people, of course. When the news finally reached Harry's ears, it had mutated slightly, as gossip nearly always does.

"Exactly how is it possible," Ginny said to Lavender Brown in a tone of strained patience, "for _anyone_ to ride a dragon into Hogwarts? And besides, Remus has no reason to want an army of vampires."

"No, he prefers an army of grindylow," Harry said, grinning to Ron. The redhead snorted into his eggs, and Harry turned back to Lavender. "So other than vampires and dragons, did Remus seem all right?"

"How should I know? I didn't see him," Lavender said. "I heard this from Susan Bones." She was called to the end of the table by Parvati Patil just then, leaving the Weasleys and Harry looking at each other oddly.

"Do you really think he's back? Remus, I mean," Ron asked, sipping his pumpkin juice.

"I don't see why Lavender Brown would bother talking to me if he wasn't," Harry said, looking up at the staff table, hoping to see Dumbledore. The Headmaster wasn't there, but the next best thing was walking past the Gryffindor table. "Where is he?" Harry asked hastily, reaching out to grab the arm Naomi wasn't using to carry Mira.

Naomi raised an eyebrow at him. "Good morning, Harry," she said cheerfully. "It _is_ a lovely day, isn't it? Yes, I'm well, thank you for asking. And how are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, his arm dropping limply at his side.

The witch chuckled. "No need to be so impatient. Remus is with Emmeline," she added quietly, adjusting Mira so she could take hold of the finger Ginny extended to her. "And as far as I could tell, he's just fine—his knee seems to be bothering him a little, but he made it back to Emmeline's room on his own."

Harry nodded in relief. "D'you reckon I should go see him?"

"Later," Naomi said. "I imagine he and Emmeline have a few things to work out first. But I won't let him forget about you."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Naomi winked. "Now if you'll excuse us, Mira and I need to eat. See you lot later. Stay out of trouble."

"See you," the three Gryffindors called as Naomi turned away from them.

"So it's Saturday," Ron said, finishing off his breakfast. "It should be a Hogsmeade weekend, but we all know that's not going to happen this year. I say we go see Hermione."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother but smiled. "There's a surprise," she said, gathering her books. "He's right, though; it would be almost criminal to just let her read all day without annoying her."

Harry laughed, making a bacon sandwich with his toast, and stood. Ron led the way out of the Great Hall and down the corridor towards the hospital wing.

They found Hermione predictably sitting up in her bed with a large book open on her lap. She looked up as her friends entered and smiled. "Morning," she said in a hoarse but cheerful voice, setting her book aside. Ron repeated the sentiment, kissing her quickly but thoroughly, and sitting beside her on the bed. Harry and Ginny pulled up chairs to sit next to them.

"How're you feeling?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "All right, I suppose. Madam Pomfrey says I'll be allowed to return to classes in a few days, once she runs a few more tests."

"_More_ tests?" Ron asked incredulously. "She's already done about a hundred already."

"Well, she's never seen a case like this before, and she wants to know all the side effects before letting me leave," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I honestly don't mind—it's rather interesting, learning how my body has changed."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "There is nobody else in this entire world who would say that except you, Hermione." Harry and Ron laughed; Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I suppose you want us to bring you all the work you've missed in the last—what is it?—a week?"

"No, I've already got them," she said. "Professor McGonagall brought all my work by last night so I could start getting caught up. I only wish I could be in Professor Black's classes—is she really teaching you how to tell if a corpse is an Inferius?"

"Yes, and it's very creepy, I'll tell you," Ron said, shivering. "She had these pictures last lesson, and... Ugh, I can't even think about it."

"She's only preparing us for what we could possibly face outside of Hogwarts," Harry said reasonably. "Sirius told me a few weeks ago that there've been at least a dozen reported Inferi sightings, and two people have actually been killed because of them."

"It's still creepy," Ron said. "Dad showed us this film once on the telly-thing he had in the shed—it was a horror film, remember, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, and I also remember how you couldn't sleep without that little ducky nightlight in your room for a week."

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing while Ron turned bright red. "Shut it, Ginny," he growled at his smirking sister.

Harry continued smiling once everyone had stopped laughing. This had been the first time since Mr. Weasley's death that Ron had even been able to mention his father without becoming thoroughly depressed right afterwards. Ginny had her moments of depression as well, but for the most part she was coping with her father's death rather well.

He looked over at Hermione, who was smiling fondly while Ron tried to get rid of his blush. She didn't look as horrible as he thought she might. There were three scars on her face, all running vertically from her forehead to the bottom of her cheeks — all three were jagged and swollen-looking. She had more scars on the rest of her body, mostly on the right side, where Greyback had attacked her. So far she'd shown no odd effects besides having a larger appetite than she normally did and wanting her meat cooked rarer. On the full moon, she'd been a little grumpy and had gotten very tired at moonrise. But after the first ten or fifteen minutes, when a werewolf would have finished its transformation, she'd gone back to normal. Madam Pomfrey was very impressed by her progress.

Hermione had been obviously worried about the reactions of her friends seeing her scarred face, particularly Ron—though they'd seen the results of the attack before she'd even woken up and gotten themselves semi-used with Hermione's new appearance. When she'd first seen herself in the mirror, she'd burst into tears, but Ron had been right there to comfort her, and there'd been no further comment from her on the scars on her face.

"Oy, Harry," Ron said. "Toss me that box of Bertie Bott's."

"Didn't you just have breakfast?" Ginny asked.

Ron shrugged as he took the box from Harry. "I'm a growing boy, I need my nutrients."

"Oh yes, Ronald," Hermione said sarcastically. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans are just _bursting_ with nutrients."

"They are!" Ron insisted. "Look, a nice, fruity orange-flavored bean." He popped it in his mouth and gagged. "Hot pepper," he gasped, reaching for Hermione's goblet of water and taking a deep gulp.

"How do you put up with him?" Ginny asked Harry exasperatedly.

"Same way as you," Harry replied with a grin. "Trained patience and lots of discipline so you don't actually hit him."

Ron threw a bean at him. "I heard that, Potter. You're lucky my sister likes you, otherwise I'd have to hex you."

Harry snorted. "I'd like to see you try, Weasley. I'm a Marauder, mate, anything you can do to me, I'll do twice as bad to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny. "They're hopeless," she said.

Ginny nodded. "Maybe we could sell them at the circus for a few galleons."

"No, we'd have to pay the circus to get them to take these two."

Ginny laughed. "Well, my money bag is rather light this week, so I guess we'll just have to keep them, eh?"

Hermione smiled at the two wizards who were now arguing about Quidditch. "Guess so," she said amusedly.

* * *

Sirius nodded hello to his Aurors as they took down the charmed chains around the Hogwarts gates and let him enter. He'd noticed the Anti-Apparition jinx that had been cast in Hogsmeade and just outside Hogwarts had expired—he'd set Johnson the task of recasting the jinxes before setting off quickly across the grounds. He wasted no time inside the castle, heading towards Emmeline and Remus' quarters, hoping his best friend would be there rather than the hospital wing—Sirius had had enough of the hospital wing for the time being. He muttered the password to the portrait of the penguin and was halfway through the hole before the portrait was all the way open.

"Is he here?" Sirius demanded of his wife who seemed to have just returned to the room with Mira herself.

Naomi rolled her eyes at him. "What is it with you and Harry today? Don't either of you know how to properly greet a person?"

"Naomi, please," Sirius said quietly.

The witch smiled a little. "He's with Emmeline," she said.

Sirius nodded, crossed the sitting room in three long strides, knocked once on the door, and opened it. He seemed to have interrupted the Lupins mid-snog, but made no apologies. "All right, Remus?" he asked his best friend as he pulled away from his wife.

Trying to keep his lips from twitching, Remus nodded solemnly. "All right. You?" he said.

"I am now," Sirius replied, entering the room further. "You wouldn't believe some of the things I've heard this morning. I'm glad to see at least one of them isn't true." He sat in a chair beside their bed and looked Remus over with a critical, worried eye. "You look horrible," he said bluntly.

Remus chuckled a little as Naomi and Mira entered the room as well. "You should see the other guy."

Sirius' smile faded. "Well, I haven't seen him personally, but I have read a report of someone who has," he said quietly. Remus suddenly looked away, pulling his hand from Emmeline's. She looked at him in surprise, but he avoided everyone's eye.

"Remus," she said gently, taking one of his shaking hands from his lap and holding it tightly in both of hers so he couldn't pull away from her again. "What happened out there?"

Remus gulped, reluctantly looking around at his wife and friends. He opened his mouth a few times to speak, but closed it quickly each time, unable to form the words. "Not now, okay?" he asked them pleadingly. "Soon. Tonight maybe, just not right now. I've not even really wrapped my own head around it yet."

"Take your time," Naomi said quietly. The others nodded.

Remus nodded back. "Thank you. Tonight, after dinner, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

* * *

Dinner that night was an interesting affair. Harry had been permitted to join his family instead of eating with the rest of the school—the advantages of being Head Boy, he'd said with a grin. After Harry's initial moments of seeing Remus, nothing was mentioned of where Remus had gone or what he'd done until after dessert.

Remus and Emmeline sat together on the sofa, the witch leaning back comfortably in her husband's arms, while Sirius and Naomi shared an armchair, and Harry and Mira lay on the floor, Mira sitting on Harry's chest while he supported her. They all waited for Remus to begin his story, not wanting to rush him. It was his story to tell, and he had to get his words formed before he could tell them. Not to mention he was probably deciding what to keep in and what to omit.

"I suppose you all know already _where_ I've gone, right?" he said quietly, staring into the fireplace. They all nodded. "I didn't even really have a plan," he admitted. "I just walked into the Underground, gave the werewolves a fake name and story, and that was it, I was welcomed into the pack."

"Just like that?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just like that," Remus confirmed with a twisted smile. "The only condition of my staying was that I had to spend the night with Greyback at an undisclosed location and survive."

Harry sat up cross-legged, placing Mira in his lap. "And how did you manage that? Sirius said you didn't take your Wolfsbane..."

Remus shook his head. "I only had the one dose before I left for London," he said. "And one dose doesn't do much of anything. Personally, I think there were many reasons that I made it through—I'd stolen a small phial of Felix Felicis from Slughorn's storerooms to take with me and I took it right after Greyback and I portkeyed to our destination—"

"You portkeyed?" Naomi asked, surprised. "How in the hell did you manage that? No one down there is a wizard, right?"

Remus chuckled shortly and told them about Snape's sudden appearance in the Underground. Sirius growled a few choice words about the other wizard that caused Harry to look at him appreciatively and Naomi to slap him in the chest. "For a bit, I was worried he would give me away—he'd recognized me, see," Remus continued. "But if he was going to give me up, he would've done it before the portkey activated."

"See, he can be decent when he wants to be, can't he?" Emmeline asked, turning her head to look at him.

"I'll get back to you on that," Remus said, kissing her forehead. "Anyway, I took my Felix Felicis and waited for the moon to rise. My only concern was whether the potion would still work when I was transformed. It did, and in the oddest way... The wolf was in control as always when I don't have my Wolfsbane, but not so much that my mind was completely lost. I was still able to think, and recognize the position I was in. Greyback, however, _had_ taken the Wolfsbane, so he was in full control. Now, I'm not sure if he recognized me in my transformed state or not, but he challenged me. In the werewolf pack of the Underground, Greyback was the Alpha wolf and my wolf recognized that—I should have submitted to him, but the side of me that was still human refused. I remembered why I was there in the first place—Greyback was a threat to everyone I, and by extension, the wolf on that particular night cared for and loved. It didn't take much more than me remembering the twins were about to be born before the wolf took control of the situation."

This was the part of the story Remus had dreaded telling his family. They looked at him with mingled expectance and reluctance. Emmeline even turned around slightly to face him. He licked his lips, wasting time before he had to admit what he'd done. "I don't even remember most of the fight. The beginning is clear, but once we wrestled each other out into the field, it's all a blur until moonset," he said in a barely audible whisper. "I've seen what werewolves can do to one another—I just never thought that one day I'd be the one to do something like that. There was hardly anything left of him—he was still transformed; when a werewolf dies in his transformed state, he remains that way," he explained, adopting his professor tone briefly. "Never before have I ever wanted to kill a person. I never wanted to end a life, but I couldn't sit around and wait for Greyback to attack another innocent person. What if in a few years he'd gotten a hold of one of my sons? What if he turned one of them the way he turned me? I had to end it..." His tone was almost pleading, as if asking his family to forgive him for what he'd done, and not to hate him.

"Remus," Emmeline said, placing a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "I will love you no matter what you do. What happened last night... Well, I can't say I'm too sorry to hear it. Greyback was a monster, not a human being. He's done things you would never, not even in your wildest dreams, even think about doing. You're not a vindictive person by nature, but when those you love are in danger, you can't be expected just to watch them all be hurt. Greyback deserved what he got and more. I'm just so relieved that you came back to me."

Smiling slightly, Remus bent his head to kiss her. He looked around to Sirius, Naomi, and Harry. "So none of you think I'm some horrid beast now?" he asked, looking ashamed.

"Oh, I think you're a horrid beast, Moony," Sirius said lightly, earning raised eyebrows from everyone. "What, don't tell me you lot haven't thought it... When he gets up in the morning and he hasn't had his coffee, he's rather scary."

Remus stared at his best friend for a moment before bursting out laughing. He was followed quickly by Emmeline, Naomi, and Harry.

Once they were finished laughing, Sirius said, his amusement forgotten, "Honestly, Remus, I've never seen you as a horrid beast or any of that rubbish. At this very moment, I see you as a right hero for what you did. There is no one in the world mental enough to have gone down there and challenged that sick bastard, but you did, and you lived to tell the tale. I'm quite proud of you."

"Thank you, Sirius," Remus said sincerely.

"Let me guess," Naomi said. "You've been worrying all bloody day about how we would react to this, haven't you?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "You think you know me so well, don't you, Naomi?"

"Not think, dear, I know..." Naomi smiled. "I've heard all this before—all of your self-deprecating speeches... And if you start in on that again, I'll have to do what I did when we were dating."

Remus raised his eyebrows high, his lips twitching. "What, you're going to get on my lap and kiss me until I'm blue in the face? Because I think my wife and your husband may have something to say about that."

Naomi glared at him. "No, you git. I'll hex you. Badly."

"Point taken." Remus grinned. "Anything you'd like to say, Harry?"

Harry thought, trying to keep Mira from grabbing his nose. "Only that you're all insane and it's a wonder I've lived this long."

"You made us insane, Harry, don't ever forget that," Sirius said gravely.

"How have I made you insane?" Harry asked. "_You_ raised _me_, remember?"

"I remember quite clearly, thanks," Sirius said.

"If you two are quite done," Remus said, grinning, "I have a rather odd craving for double chocolate chip cake with fudge frosting and a bottle of Butterbeer."

Emmeline chuckled. "How have you not died of a sugar overdose?" she asked rhetorically, sitting up so Remus could go to the fireplace and call for the house-elves.

"Anyone up for a game of chess?" Sirius asked, extracting himself from the tangle of arms and legs he and his wife had made on their chair.

"I am, if you take this monster you call a daughter," Harry teased.

"Oy," Sirius said in mock-insult. "She's much better-behaved than you were at that age."

Emmeline rolled her eyes at Naomi, who grinned back. "We do love them, right?" Emmeline asked.

Naomi chuckled before responding. "That's what they tell me. Though sometimes I wonder..." she trailed off, watching as Harry took out his wand and cast a Jelly-Legs jinx on Sirius. The Auror responded by waiting for Remus to take Mira from his godson and hitting Harry with a tickling charm.

Remus ducked out of the way of Harry's return jinx and sat by Emmeline. "They're both completely mental," he said matter-of-factly.

"That they are, my love," Emmeline said, smiling at Mira, who was about to fall asleep in his arms. "But at least we're mental enough to enjoy it."

Remus chuckled.

A few minutes later, the fireplace filled with flames, and a house-elf exited, carrying a tray of butterbeer bottles and a large cake. Harry didn't see him in time and returned fire to Sirius with a hair-growth charm. Instead of hitting the Auror, the cake was the victim; and instead of it growing hair, the entire cake exploded, covering everyone in the room in chocolate.

"Harry Potter blows up a cake," Remus said after a few shocked, silent minutes. "And the world goes on as though nothing at all has changed."

Sirius walked over to Harry, running a finger down the boy's cheek, getting a large amount of frosting on it, and tasted it. "Really good cake..."


	21. Twenty One

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Twenty-One_

Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Severus Snape was carefully pouring into vials all the potions that sat in the various cauldrons around his potions lab. He and Dumbledore had had a very long discussion, nearly four hours long, about the events of the past months. Severus had given the Headmaster every bit of solid information he knew, and the old Headmaster had conveyed his relief that he, Severus, had made it through his time as the Dark Lord's "personal assistant." That had been the reasoning behind Severus' sudden disappearance at the end of June—the Dark Lord had far from forgotten the betrayal of Naomi Watts and the arrest of Lucius Malfoy. As a result, he wanted his "most loyal" Death Eater at his side at all times. Severus had spent his summer running his master's errands, brewing illicit potions, and devising plans.

But his most important assignment had been the one he'd taken the liberty of giving himself: he'd carefully listened to every conversation he'd heard in the Dark Lord's hideout. Most of them had been meaningless dribble, Death Eaters bragging about watching their victims beg for mercy, while few others held far greater importance that would undoubtedly be of assistance to the Order of the Phoenix.

_And fortunately, the Dark Lord saw fit to send me back to Hogwarts as his spy once more,_ Severus thought, corking a phial of Veritaserum Slughorn had brewed before his death. _I may not be fond of many in the Order, but our goal remains the same; I, too, wish to see the Dark Lord fall. And nothing could please me more than the knowledge that I've had a part in it._

* * *

Monday morning found Hermione's early release from the hospital wing. Ron, Harry, and Ginny met her with her schoolbooks and walked to the Great Hall, ignoring all the looks from other students stopping to gawk at Hermione's face.

"Did you see those scars?"

"They're horrendous!"

"And I thought she was ugly before."

This last comment, coming from Pansy Parkinson, nearly started a duel. Harry and Ron had both spun around, ignoring the girls' insistences that it wasn't worth it, and drew their wands. But before they could do anything, Sirius turned a corner.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked mildly, glancing from the furious looks on Harry and Ron's faces, to the glares sent to him by the seventh year Slytherins. "Don't you lot have anything better to do? Harassing younger students, brewing love potions to give your cousins..."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny burst out laughing; Hermione's lips twitched as she tried not to do the same.

"My father will hear of this... _Black_," Nott said coldly.

Sirius merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't threaten me with your father, boy," he said in the same cold tone. "He and I are rather well-acquainted, and I can assure you there is not one aspect about him that I find remotely frightening. Now, get moving and wipe those sneers off your faces—oh sorry, I forgot those are permanent..." After a few more seconds of glaring, the Slytherins stalked away, their heads bent together, whispering. Sirius turned to the Gryffindors. "And you four—particularly Ron and Harry—need to be careful who you start a duel with. Don't get me wrong; I'm all for hexing Slytherins who deserve it, but I wouldn't be surprised if they're still looking for revenge for dear Draco."

"Did you hear what they were saying about Hermione?" Ron asked loudly.

"Shh..." Sirius said. "There's no need to shout. Yes, I did hear bits and pieces… But you ought to know they're trying to get under your skin. They'd love to see you all in detention."

"They'd love to see us dead," Harry corrected darkly as they continued on to the Great Hall.

Sirius nodded. "That's why you need to be careful who you insult. There'll be time for revenge later. But for now, you lot need to get to breakfast so you're not late for classes. What do you have first?"

"Defense," Hermione answered. "Followed by double Potions."

All three wizards groaned loudly. "And Snape's back," Ron said in disgust. "This is shaping up to be a brilliant day."

Sirius looked at them sympathetically. "Well, good luck with that," he said. "I've got to be off to the Ministry. Harry, Hermione, see you two tonight for rounds. Ron, Ginny... I'll just see you."

"See you, Sirius," the Gryffindors said as the Head Auror turned towards the entrance hall.

"Come on," Harry said. "If we have to deal with Snape for two hours, there's no way I'm doing it on an empty stomach."

* * *

Remus was very reluctant to leave the warmth of his bed and the comfort of his wife's arms to go to work. Breakfast had been served to them in bed by house-elves, and now he was trying to find the motivation to get up, dressed, and to leave the school. "You've already said you're not feeling well," he said to Emmeline. "Maybe I should stay with you."

She smiled at him. "You're being paranoid again. I'll be fine," she assured him. "Madam Pomfrey is only a firecall away, and Naomi will be here during her lesson breaks. I'm not inept, Remus."

"I never said you were," he replied. "I'm just worried is all—you're only five months along; you shouldn't have so much trouble just walking to the bathroom and back."

"Ted told us I might need more bed rest that I would in a pregnancy with only one baby—the twins are growing quickly, and they're perfectly healthy, so this is to be expected."

Remus sighed. "If you're sure, then," he said reluctantly.

"I am," she said softly, kissing him. "And if I need you, I know how to contact you."

Finally, he nodded. "I'll see you tonight, then. Are you watching Mira today?"

"Yes, Naomi should be by soon to drop her off."

Possibly against his better judgment, Remus got out of bed. As he got in the shower, he decided Emmeline was right, and he was being paranoid again. There were plenty of people at Hogwarts that would be more than willing to drop what they were doing to come to her if she needed help with something — Dumbledore had promised she would be perfectly fine; he'd even offered to send a house-elf to sit with her while Remus was at work. McGonagall, Naomi, Madam Pomfrey, and even Hagrid were only a few halls away.

_She'll be fine..._ he told himself.

Once he finished his shower and dressed, he went back to their bedroom and kissed his wife quite thoroughly until she forced him to pull away. "Get to work before you're late. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, leaving the room.

* * *

Proudfoot was waiting for his boss when he walked into Auror Headquarters, his face carefully not betraying any of the anxiety he was feeling. In his hand he held a scroll containing information that would indeed abolish Sirius' obvious good mood. Over the weekend, a third office within the Ministry of Magic had been broken in to. This one had belonged to the Head of the Department of Mysteries. Broderick Bode refused to tell Aurors exactly what was missing, but none of the investigating wizards missed how worried he'd looked.

"He wouldn't tell you anything?" Sirius asked, reading over the scroll. Proudfoot shook his head; Sirius sighed. "Well, I guess this rules out the theory on it being personal, all these break-ins, I mean. It can't be coincidence. Emmeline's office in June, Remus' in July, and now this..."

"And we still don't know who's behind it," Proudfoot said. "There's no chance of getting a charmed video of Bode's office either; the wards 'round the DoM don't allow it."

The Head Auror nodded. "In that case, I'll talk to Mad-Eye—I want extra security here after hours. You, Tonks, and I will take the first few shifts until we get a schedule worked out. Send Savage out to Hogwarts to replace her."

"Sure thing," Proudfoot said. Before leaving Sirius' office, he turned back around and hesitated. "Er, so how's Lupin doing?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. He should've known someone would have found out about Remus... "He's fine," he said. "He's coming back to work today."

Proudfoot glanced over his shoulder briefly into Auror Headquarters. "And is it true? Did he really have a part in Greyback's death?"

_Oh bloody hell... Is nothing secret around here?_ "Who told you that?"

"It's all over the Ministry. I'm surprised the _Prophet_ hasn't made it front page news yet."

Sirius hesitated, watching Proudfoot's increasingly inquiring face. His second-in-command had proved time and time again that he wasn't one for gossip, nor did he go blabbing to the first reporter—or any reporter, for that matter—that he saw. Anything Sirius shared with him would be kept between them—it wouldn't leave the office.

"What is everyone saying?" he asked quietly, waving a hand lazily at the door—it snapped shut.

"They're saying Lupin was there when Greyback was killed," Proudfoot said. "No one seems to know _how_ he was killed, only that something or someone tore him up pretty good."

"So no one has connected Remus' involvement?"

Proudfoot shook his head.

Sirius hesitated again. "Remus did it," he said slowly. "He killed Greyback on the full moon while he was transformed. You know Remus is a werewolf, of course. Well, Greyback was the one who bit Remus when he was a kid, and Remus was getting sick of seeing all the attacks caused by Greyback."

"He wasn't the only one," Proudfoot responded, seemingly unfazed to hear that Remus had killed the world's most feared werewolf. "Bones should give him Order of Merlin for that. First Class."

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Something we agree on, then. But Remus prefers to be an unsung hero of sorts—I can guarantee he won't go around bragging about what happened. And if it's all the same to you, I'd like for this conversation not to leave this office."

"Yeah, of course," Proudfoot said, sitting down in a chair. "So now that Greyback's gone, what're the chances of arresting the rest of the werewolves, d'you reckon?"

"Well, not all of them had parts in the attacks, but I'd say our chances are pretty damn good that we can get down to the Underground—Remus already told me how to find it," Sirius said, sitting on top of his desk. "Have you ever read anything on canine pack hierarchies? If the Alpha male dies, say of natural causes or an accident of some sort, his Beta comes up to lead the pack. But if the Alpha is killed by another, the one who killed him becomes the Alpha..."

Proudfoot's eyebrows shot up. "So what, you're saying Lupin is the Alpha of the werewolves now?"

"It would seem that way. Unless another werewolf kills him, that is," Sirius replied. "I don't even think he's thought about any of that yet. But if it's true, we've got a free ticket into the Underground—I'll have to run that by him and Dumbledore later..." Sirius sighed. "Well, come on, we should do something to earn our pay for a change. Time is galleons, after all."

* * *

Just past midnight that same night, Sirius, Tonks, and Proudfoot began their patrol of the Ministry. Sirius and Tonks had taken levels six through ten, while Proudfoot and Davies took the others. It was a lot more interesting, Sirius decided, to patrol Hogwarts than the Ministry of Magic—at least at Hogwarts, the portraits were interesting to talk to.

"C'mon," Sirius said to his young cousin. "Let's get through levels nine and ten, then we can break for a bite to eat—I'm starving."

Tonks yawned hugely. "Me too," she said. "Oh by the way, Mum wanted me to tell you to bring Mira over sometime or she's going to hunt you down and hex you—she's not seen her since she was first born."

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, I've been meaning to take Mira by," he replied, hitting the nine button on the lift. "Been a little hectic lately, with one thing or another. Tell her I'll bring Mira by before Christmas—or maybe _on_ Christmas. I've not spent Christmas with Andy in years."

"I'll tell her," Tonks said.

"Oh, did I tell you we introduced Mira to my mother?"

Tonks raised an amused eyebrow. "Bet she loved that. Your mum, I mean," she said. "What'd the old hag say?"

"Once she got over the fact that I had the audacity to reproduce, she thought Mira was the most darling thing ever. And then she found out I'd gone and married another blood-traitor—I thought her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets." The lift's golden grills opened and the Aurors stepped out. "Which is fine by me—my main reason for introducing Mira to her was to piss her off—" He stopped speaking and walking abruptly and threw out an arm to halt Tonks as well.

"What—"

"Shh," he hissed, pointing down the corridor to the entrance of the Department of Mysteries. A hooded, cloaked figure had opened the door and was stepping in. "Oi!" Sirius shouted, raising his wand. "Stay where you are!" The figure spun around, spotted the Aurors, and ducked through the door, slamming it behind them.

The two Aurors set off at a sprint, Tonks drawing her wand before reaching the door—it opened for them automatically. The circular room that Sirius had only been in once before—to retrieve Harry's prophecy—was empty. The figure had already gone through one of the many doors.

"Damn!" Sirius shouted, his voice echoing dully around them. "How're we supposed to know what door to use?"

"Have you tried asking?" Tonks said calmly.

"I—what?" Sirius asked, turning to her in confusion.

She sighed in mock-annoyance and closed they door they'd just come through. Almost instantly, the room began to spin, leaving Sirius seeing blue blurs in front of his eyes from the candles that lit it. "Where did the person who last entered the department go?" she asked the room at large.

The circular wall of doors stopped spinning, and one of the doors opened, as though inviting the two Aurors to enter. Sirius looked at his cousin oddly. "How'd you know to do that?" he demanded.

"It's magic, Sirius, not rocket science," Tonks replied. "And please don't ask me to explain what rocket science is right now. I'll tell you later."

Sirius closed his mouth, rolled his eyes, and walked slowly through the door, his wand held out in front of him. It was easy to see, after a quick scan of his eyes, that the room was empty. He looked down and saw that he and Tonks were standing on what seemed to be stone benches circling a stone pit. "Looks like a courtroom," Sirius whispered, staring at what was in the center of the pit. It was an ancient-looking stone archway sat on a raised dais, and hung with a tattered black veil that wasn't being supported by anything visible. And despite the complete lack of wind around the Aurors, the veil fluttered slightly as though a breeze had hit it or like someone had just passed through it...

Before Tonks could stop him, Sirius had already hopped down two benches, making his way to the pit. As he approached very cautiously, he began to hear the most curious thing. "What'd you say, Tonks?" he called over his shoulder without looking away from the veil—he was quite transfixed with the archway in general.

"I didn't say anything, Sirius," his cousin called back. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the trace of fear in her voice.

As it was, his feet were carrying him automatically closer to the archway and the veil, and before he could even comprehend what he was doing, he was standing on the dais. Now he realized that he was indeed hearing whispers, and they were coming from behind the veil.

"What?" he asked very quietly, trying to make out what the voices were saying.

He could very faintly hear Tonks' cries for him to move away, that they were supposed to be... doing something... And he vaguely wondered how she could be so fearful of something so strangely beautiful. A sudden feeling overcame him—the feeling that everything he ever wanted would come to him if he'd just walk through the veil. And the whispers were becoming slightly louder—he could now make out a woman's voice over the others, a voice he knew quite well..

"Julia?" he breathed. He reached out his right hand, not even registering that, at some point, he'd dropped his wand, with the very strong inclination of moving the veil aside to see what was beyond —

Someone had yanked him hard by his left arm, pulling him off the dais. Anger fueled him as he hit the stone floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled furiously at Tonks.

She bent down, picked up his wand, and handed it to him, returning the glare she was receiving. "I don't like this room," she said quietly, her voice trembling a touch. "I want to find the person who came in here and leave. Please, Sirius."

His anger dissolved instantly at the look on her face. He pushed himself off the floor, nodding. "I just... I thought I heard... Never mind." He put a hand on his head, feeling as though he was coming out of some sort of trance. "Come on," he said quietly, tearing his eyes from the veil with great effort. "We still need to find whoever came through here."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Tonks asked rhetorically.

Ignoring the fact that he'd wasted so much time, he led Tonks quickly up a set of stairs, and through a pair of double doors. They were in a dark hall and just like every other area of the Department of Mysteries, this one was also filled with doors.

"Where d'you reckon..." Sirius began, trailing off as his question was silently answered.

A short ways down the corridor, the pair could see a dim shadow across the floor just inside an open door. "We take no chances," Sirius said very quietly as they stalked up to the door. "Stun first, ask questions later."

Tonks nodded.

When they reached the door, Sirius peeked inside quickly, seeing a hunched figure bent over a desk, and took a quick, silent step to the other side of the doorway. He caught Tonks' eyes and held up a finger. '_One,_' he mouthed to her. Another finger rose. '_Two...'_ A third finger. '_Three...'_

The two Aurors jumped into the doorway, hardly taking a breath before shouting in unison, "_STUPEFY!"_

The cloaked figure keeled over onto the desk before falling to the floor. Sirius rushed in, glancing at the nameplate on the desk that read _Broderick Bode_, and knelt beside the stunned figure. Tonks stood beside him as he pulled back the hood, and she was nearly knocked to the floor as he recoiled in shock.

"Oh my god," Tonks breathed, staring into the face of Minister of Magic Amelia Bones.

* * *

Harry yawned widely as he entered his dormitory, peeling off his robes as he wandered over to his bed. He and Hermione had just finished their rounds with the professors, and he was exhausted. Between all the homework for his NEWT classes, Quidditch practice, and Head Boy duties, it was a wonder he was still standing at all.

He stood over his trunk, ruffling his hair, and looked around at his dorm mates sleeping soundly and snoring loudly, Ron, as always, the loudest of them all. Quickly and as quietly as he could manage, Harry changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, looking quite forward to closing his eyelids for the next seven hours. Out of habit, once he'd fluffed his pillows, he relaxed his body and cleared his mind as Emmeline reminded him to do every chance she got. Yawning so widely that his eyes watered, Harry saw flashes of his friends and family just before he fell asleep.

* * *

_The war was over. It had been for several days. London was deserted—the cars that normally filled the streets had gone and the streets were filled with dirt and rubble from fallen buildings surrounding them. There was no sign of a living being anywhere._

_Then, out of thin air, appeared a pale man with shining scarlet eyes and a snake-like face. He smirked smugly at the sight before him, slowly setting foot down the middle of the street. What he was heading for was unclear at first, until the man turned a corner into an alleyway scattered with corpses... _

_The man looked down at the closet to his foot and tutted. "I warned you, Sirius Black," he said in a high-pitched, mock-apologetic voice. Very close to this first body was another, a woman with long blonde hair, her eyes wide open in intense fear. In her arms, she cradled what looked to be a child with facial features that resembled the man. "And you, Naomi, you should have known what would happen to you... You could have been spared, you know—you were my greatest, my most trusted follower..."_

_Another man with sandy-colored hair, speckled with strands of gray, was lying over a woman with long black hair—it seemed he'd tried to protect her. "Love is a much overrated emotion, Remus Lupin. If only you'd joined me, like so many other of your kind, you could have had power beyond your wildest dreams. Was it worth it, werewolf?"_

_Beyond them lay a pair of redheaded blood traitors and a bushy-haired Mudblood. The man chuckled darkly at the memory of how much trouble _she'd_ given his followers. A little ways further down the alley lay a boy with very untidy black hair. His round-rimmed glasses sat askew over wide, dull green eyes. His forehead was covered with dried blood, the source being a lightning bolt-shaped scar he'd received at just fifteen months old._

_The man kneeled beside the boy, gazing into his dead eyes. "And Harry Potter," he drawled softly. "My greatest foe. You were a most worthy adversary right up until the end, were you not?" He traced a long, bony finger down the boy's cold, dirty cheek. "So well protected you were, Harry, and yet so unprepared for our meeting. It's taken sixteen long, arduous years, but alas, I have defeated you. You have failed, as I have predicted for a great many years you would. You should have joined me, Harry; you and I together could have ruled this world. But you resisted and now you are reunited with your dear Mudblood mother and your blood-traitor father. And I am now unstoppable. How does it feel to know you've doomed this world to a dictatorship under the rule of Lord Voldemort? It is over for you and your precious family—there was never any chance in your success; I never understood why you resisted as you did." The man stood slowly, smiling coldly on the boy. _

"_Goodbye, Harry Potter."_

* * *

"Okay, this officially ranks very high on my most-unbelievable-experiences list."

"What was she looking for?"

"Dunno, she was shuffling through a stack of parchment when we stunned her."

"I don't understand why the Minister of Magic would do something like this..."

"The Imperius Curse, you dolt!"

"Tonks," Sirius said warningly. His cousin was still quite wound up from their discovery. "Davies, did you contact Dumbledore like I asked you to?"

The young wizard nodded, keeping out of Tonks' path. "He's on his way, boss."

Sirius nodded and sighed, sitting in one of the chairs in Bones' office—he and Tonks had brought her there instead of leaving her in the Department of Mysteries for anyone to find. And now they were trying to piece together what exactly was going on. Before Sirius could get much further than the definite involvement of the Minister of Magic, whether willing or otherwise, Dumbledore entered the office followed by a thoroughly confused Remus.

"How'd you get dragged out here?" Sirius asked quietly while Dumbledore went to examine the Minister.

Remus shook his head. "I'm not really sure, actually," he said. "I was helping out with patrols around the school and just before we were about to finish, one of the portraits caught up to us and said Dumbledore was needed at the Ministry immediately, and he asked me to come along. What happened?"

"Yes, I should like to know the answer to that as well," Dumbledore said gravely, turning to Sirius.

The Head Auror exchanged a quick glance with Tonks and began to tell the Headmaster what occurred in the Department of Mysteries—he carefully left out the bit about the veil; he'd tell Remus later. "What are the chances of the Imperius Curse, Albus?" he asked.

"The chances are quite high, Sirius, though I do not understand how," Dumbledore answered. "Madam Bones has been very well protected."

"Maybe it was someone doing the protecting," Tonks suggested. "They could have been keeping her under Imperius just like Slughorn was."

"Or it could've even been a visitor," Sirius said. "A Death Eater who held up a façade of being a concerned citizen. That was always Malfoy's schemes when Bagnold was Minister. And of course she took him as just a generous giver of gold—never realized he was trying to get in good with the Ministry on the Snake Lord's orders."

Remus rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Is this connected with the other two break-ins?"

"Three," Sirius corrected. "Bode's office was broken into over the weekend as well."

"But why would she have been sent back again tonight?" Proudfoot wondered.

"Perhaps upon the first break-in, the knowledge that was sought was not retrieved," Dumbledore said. "What truly perplexes me is how often I've spoken with Madam Bones and have not realized her behavior being abnormal."

_You didn't realize Slughorn was under Imperius until it was too late either,_ Sirius thought, knowing better than to say it aloud—he'd surely get a slap in the back of the head from Remus for that one. "Assuming the Imperius Curse is the correct theory," he said.

"An investigation will be needed to determine what we have overlooked," Dumbledore said, agreeing with Sirius. "If possible, Sirius, I recommend a few of your Aurors remain with Madam Bones, should she wake. I would like you and Remus to return to Hogwarts with me—there are things I wish to discuss with the both of you."

Sirius nodded. "Tonks, Proudfoot, you'll stay; Davies, you're relieved for the night," he said.

The younger wizard looked disappointed that he'd not been assigned to something so important, but nodded, said good night to the others and left. Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore weren't far behind. They Flooed back to Hogwarts in the Atrium—Dumbledore temporarily disabled the wards around his fireplace that prohibited Floo transportation.

"During my conversation with Severus night before last," the Headmaster said once they'd all settled into chairs, "I discovered that Horace had been under Lord Voldemort's Imperius Curse for many months. How Voldemort was able to control Horace from such a great distance, I am uncertain. I do believe, however, that our mysteries are connected in some way. Remus, has Sirius discussed with you what I have requested of Harry?"

Remus nodded, glancing sideways at Sirius. "He has, sir," he said quietly.

"I wish to complete our task in a fortnight, on Halloween."

Sirius inhaled sharply. Remus sighed deeply. Everything bad that ever happened to them seemed to happen on Halloween night. With any luck, this year would break the trend.

_And very rarely are we ever lucky... _Remus thought. "Halloween will be fine, sir."


	22. Twenty Two

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Twenty-Two_

A week and a half following the discovery of Minister Bones' involvement in the Ministry office break-ins—investigations were still on-going—Sirius awoke in a very cold sweat, feeling as though he'd been in a continuous battle for months. He glanced over at Naomi still sleeping and slipped out of bed. He went to peek over the bars of Mira's crib to see her still asleep as well, then wandered out into the sitting room of Naomi's private quarters and sat heavily in an armchair, staring blankly at the floor. Not five minutes later, he heard his wife enter the room and saw her sit in front of him on the coffee table.

"You had that dream again."

He slowly looked up at her and nodded.

"Was it the same as the others?"

"Mostly," he said hoarsely, not bothering to clear his throat. "It's still a lot of blurred colors and sounds, but towards the end, it's becoming a lot clearer..." He sighed. "I'm fighting Bellatrix in that chamber Tonks and I went through. She tries to stun me, and I duck, mocking her, telling her she can do better than that. And finally, she does—her next stunner catches me in the chest, and I fall right through that... veil..." The last word was choked. "I can see Harry and Remus before I go through—it's like slow motion. They both look completely terrified—I've never seen either of them look like that. Then everything goes black, and I wake up."

Naomi moved to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's only a dream, love," she assured quietly. "You're not going to fall through some tattered curtain and die. You're going to stay with me and watch our daughter grow up beautifully."

"I know it's a dream." Sirius sighed, drawing figures on her leg with his finger. "But I don't understand it. Every time I have it, I wake up feeling like it should've happened, that I shouldn't have lived this long."

Naomi sighed. "I told Remus about your dreams," she said carefully. He looked at her in surprise. "I was worried about you and curious about this veil..."

"And did he know anything about it?"

"No, but in typical Remus-fashion, he looked it up," she answered. "The veil was used by the Wizengamot centuries ago as a death sentence. Anybody who walks through it..."

"Dies," Sirius said very quietly.

She shook her head. "Not exactly. They don't exist in our world anymore and they can't come back, but they're not dead, per se. They're stuck in a sort of limbo where they remain for thousands of years. They don't get the luxury of choosing to come back as ghosts or going to wherever it is people go after they die. All the people they ever loved, everyone they'd hoped to see again once death took them... They never get that chance. They're stuck with only memories of their past life, and eventually, they lose even those."

"So they're stuck in their own personal hell until they go mad?" he said dully. "Sounds like Azkaban..." He hugged her closer. "Naomi, I was so close to walking through that bloody thing that night. If Tonks hadn't been there, I might have. The voices... It was like they were calling to me... I swear I heard Julia at one point. It felt like I was in a trance or something, like I was fulfilling my destiny somehow." He smiled wryly. "I thought I was stronger than to fall for something like that. I'm an Auror for Merlin's sake; I'm supposed to be vigilant about things like that."

"You're not perfect, Sirius," Naomi said. "Remus and Harry can confirm that..." He chuckled a little. "We all have our weaknesses—I'm the perfect example." She lifted her left sleeve, revealing the blackened skull and snake tattooed on her forearm. "What matters is that I've realized my weaknesses, and if I may be so bold, I think I'm a much better person for it. You realized when Tonks pulled you from that veil that it would have been a mistake to go through it, and that is what is important. You didn't go through it, you're still with us, and you're not going anywhere." She kissed him deeply, trying to make him forget about his dream—it mostly worked.

"I'm not going anywhere, you say?" he asked softly when they finished. She nodded. "Well, if you don't mind, I have a very full bladder, and a trip to the restroom may be required—unless you really don't want me to go anywhere…"

She rolled her eyes, chuckling, and removed herself from his lap so he could go to the restroom.

* * *

A few days later, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were making their way to Defense from Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was beginning to teach them about human transfiguration, and she hoped before Christmas holidays, the N.E.W.T. level students would be able to test out their newly learned material on one another.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said quietly as they walked down the corridor. "Have you gotten any further on your Animagus transformation?"

Ron shook his head. "I haven't really worked on it since sometime in June. Maybe when you get back from wherever it is Dumbledore's taking you, you can give me a hand?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. Ginny, don't you need to be getting along to your next class?" he added with a grin, spotting his girlfriend lingering just outside the Defense classroom.

"Thanks, Mum," she replied sarcastically, greeting Harry with a kiss. "In a minute. I was just wondering if you lot have heard anything about Professor Black's lessons for today?"

"No, should we have?" Harry asked, peeking into the room —he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"You're going to love it," she said, grinning. "See you lot at lunch!"

"What is she on about?" Ron asked, looking after his sister as she caught up with a few friends.

"Knowing her, it could be anything," Harry replied, chuckling. He led the way into the classroom, not seeing Naomi anywhere, and went to the front, dropping his schoolbag on the center table. Hermione sat beside him, Ron on her other side. They were relatively early for class—most of the students lingered out in the corridor until the last minute and there was still about fifteen minutes before the lesson began.

After a few minutes' wait, Naomi's office door opened, and the three Gryffindors could hear a booming bark-like laugh. Naomi, grinning broadly winked at them in greeting and turned back to her office, whispering something that made the laughter cease and the laughter's owner cry indignantly. A moment later, Sirius was behind Naomi at the top of the stairs. "I do not snore _that_ bloody loud," he insisted to his wife.

"Oh yes, you do," Harry said, turning his godfather's attention his direction. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Ministry?"

"Probably," Sirius said, furrowing his brown thoughtfully. "Actually, I'm taking a day off from the Ministry; after a week and a half working eighteen hour days, I decided I deserved one—"

"To make what would otherwise be a very long-winded excuse," Naomi interrupted, "Sirius has decided to lecture for my classes today."

"Wicked!" Harry and Ron said in unison while Hermione looked eagerly interested. "And it's a double-period, too," Ron added.

Sirius grinned. "Which is why I've got a bit more planned for you lot than I did with the others. Oh, and Naomi, let's wait till the _end_ of the lesson for questions; that blond boy last class wouldn't let me get a whole sentence out before his hand shot up."

"Creevey," Harry said promptly, elbowing Ron as his best friend sniggered into his hand. "He's been following me around since his first year wanting autographs and pictures—it only got worse when his brother Dennis started."

"So Harry Potter's got a fan club? Where can I sign up?" Sirius teased with a grin. Harry made a motion with his hand that made Naomi threaten to take points from Gryffindor. Harry knew she didn't really mean it.

Soon after, the classroom began to fill up, many of the students glancing curiously at Sirius as they took their seats. The Slytherins glared and sneered as they entered and sat at the back of the room.

"Good morning, class," Naomi greeted them. "As you've probably already discovered, we have a guest speaker today. He's been in the Auror program with the Ministry for nearly twenty years, and he's been Head Auror for a little over eleven. Some of you know him better than others, but certainly you all have at least heard his name. I expect you _all_ to give him your _full_ attention." She looked pointedly at the back of the class where Nott and Zabini were whispering conspiratorially. The two boys looked up, sensing the look, and rolled their eyes at their professor. "And now I hand the class over to Head Auror Sirius Black."

All the Gryffindors clapped and cheered, having known Sirius quite well—whenever possible, he joined them during their parties after winning Quidditch matches—the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were more polite, and the Slytherins crossed their arms and glared. Sirius only smiled and stood from where he'd been leaning against Naomi's desk. "Thank you, Professor," he said in what Harry knew to be his cheeky tone—Naomi glared. "And good morning to you all. Today I've come to speak to all the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes about the Auror squads, but since the N.E.W.T. class is a double period, I've arranged something a bit different.

"The training an Auror has to go through before he or she qualifies can be very strenuous. It involves physical as well as mental exercises that can and will leave you feeling exhausted. I've arranged to put you through a few of the lighter physical training exercises, to give you an idea of what it takes to make it as an Auror. Now, if you will, I'd like you all to stand so I can give us some space to work." They did, the Slytherins more grudgingly, and with a wave of his wand, Sirius vanished all the desks and chairs. With another wave, five dummies varying in shape and size flew from Naomi's office and positioned themselves before the class.

"These dummies can be set to various speeds and experience levels, depending on the witch or wizard practicing with them. So split up into five groups and line up in front of a dummy—we're going to have a bit of a contest, see who does the best. Your professor has a large block of Honeyduke's finest for the winner."

Harry caught Naomi moving out of the corner of his eye, indeed holding up a very large block of chocolate. He grinned at Sirius. "You stole that from Remus' stash," he whispered as the groups lined up.

Sirius grinned back. "I won't tell if you don't," he said. Harry laughed as he joined Hermione, Ron, and Neville Longbottom in front of a tall, weedy-looking dummy—Harry thought it sort of resembled Nott.

Once all the students were in place, Sirius activated the dummies—they all stood up, holding fake wands. "The dummies are set to perform like in a duel—they'll set their own levels once they get an idea of your personal experience. So the first person in each group step forward—everyone else please back up — and bow to your dummy." Sirius heard Naomi's snort of laughter and turned to grin at her just as she bowed—he glared. The students bowed and the dummies bowed back. At Sirius' order of "Begin!" spells began to fly.

The Head Auror watched very closely—Harry was the first in his group along with Theodore Nott, Dean Thomas, Ernie Macmillan, and Susan Bones (Sirius wondered if she'd heard about her aunt yet). They all did quite well, Sirius thought five minutes later as the next person in each group stepped forward. Harry had, of course, a bit more experience than the others in this, and his skill was only matched, it seemed, by Nott.

Once every student had a chance at their dummy and minor injuries were treated—Neville Longbottom had been hit with a mild burning hex, while Seamus Finnigan was sporting a black eye after his dummy cast a punching jinx—Sirius performed a quick spell on each of the dummies to tell him who had been most accurate with their spells.

"It seems we have a tie," he said, mildly surprised. "Theodore Nott and Harry Potter both achieved ninety-eight percent accuracy with their dummies. Come on up, gentlemen, and claim your prize." To be fair, he split the huge block of Honeyduke's chocolate down the middle and gave one half to each of them. He watched them glare at each other as they walked back to their respective groups of friends.

He sent the dummies back up to Naomi's office and brought back the desks and chairs so the students could sit. "You should all be proud of yourselves—you did exceptionally well in that little exercise, which isn't surprising, considering who your past professors in this class were. So are there any questions?"

The students asked general questions about what it was like to be an Auror and so on, but towards the end, Theodore Nott raised his hand. Sirius barely held back a groan and pointed at the boy to ask his question. "Where'd you get that scar?" Nott asked boldly.

Sirius' hand automatically went up to his neck where the scar he'd received after his duel with Lucius Malfoy was still very prominent. "I got this in battle," he said stiffly.

"With who?" Seamus Finnigan asked. His question had been asked in curiosity rather than coldness, as Nott's had.

"A Death Eater," Sirius answered shortly. "Yes, Hermione?"

"How long does it take to become a qualified Auror, and what other things do you do, besides catching Dark wizards?"

Sirius was silently thankful to Hermione. He really didn't want to get into a discussion about Malfoy with a bunch of Slytherins present.

After a few more questions, Sirius picked up a stack of files on Naomi's desk given to him by McGonagall. "The Ministry is looking for qualified candidates to join the Auror program. If you're interested, speak with your head of house about getting an application. I've already begun going over a few of the applications for those who've submitted them. At the end of the year, once a decision has been reached, I'll contact your head of house to schedule meetings with those who've made it through. In the meantime, those who are studying to become Aurors, keep up on your lessons—each one of them is highly important. For those who are going into other fields, I wish you luck." At that moment the bell rang. "Thank you for a great lesson," Sirius said to them as they picked up their bags and left. "Have a good day."

Naturally, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hung back to congratulate Sirius on a superb lesson. "Not that your lessons aren't superb," Harry added hastily at Naomi's raised eyebrow.

Sirius chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. And Harry, don't go blabbing to Remus that I stole his chocolate."

"Or if you do, make sure to mention it was for the sake of education," Naomi said. "There's no way he'll be upset about that."

"Don't be so sure," Harry muttered under his breath.

"So Sirius, have you really been looking over Auror applications?" Ron asked, trying to sound casual.

Sirius nodded. "I have," he confirmed solemnly. "And like I told everyone else, keep up with your studies, and your chances of getting into the program are pretty high."

Ron looked surprised. "Really?"

The Auror shrugged. "You didn't do too shabby with that dummy—with a little more work, I think you'd make a pretty decent Auror."

"Thanks," Ron said looking both shocked and pleased.

"What about you, Hermione?" Naomi asked. "I don't think I've heard you say what you want to do after Hogwarts."

"I've thought about becoming a Healer," Hermione said. "Or maybe a job with Gringotts, like Ron's brother Bill."

"Hmm," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I could see you as a curse-breaker or something like that. Then of course, there's Harry. You know, I haven't seen your application yet, mate."

Harry shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Oh, well, I've been busy with one thing or another," he said dismissively.

Sirius nodded slowly. "You do still want to become an Auror, don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I just... haven't had time to do the application."

"All right," Sirius said suspiciously. "Well, you only have until the first of January, so I'd get a move on..."

Harry nodded and glanced at his watch. "Well, we should go. Charms next. See you, Sirius, Naomi."

Sirius waved the three Gryffindors out of the room, a pensive look on his face. "What's wrong?" Naomi asked, sitting beside him on her desk.

He shrugged and sighed. "I'm starting to wonder whether he even wants to become an Auror anymore. He's not mentioned it in months, and when I gave him the application over the summer, he didn't seem too enthused about it."

"Would you be disappointed if he decided he wants to do something else?"

"A little, maybe," he admitted. "But it's his decision, and if he doesn't want it, I'm certainly not going to force it on him. It's confusing, though; he's talked about being an Auror since he found out what an Auror was."

Naomi kissed his cheek. "Don't worry over it too much. Come on, we've got a free period, and I want to see my daughter."

Sirius smiled, took his wife's hand, and let her lead him out of the classroom.

* * *

Before dinner that night, Harry snuck up to his dorm room to his trunk, searching for two completely unrelated items, one of which was acquired by means of Naomi—she'd used Harry's gold and gone to Hogsmeade for it after she caught him trying to sneak through the statue of the one-eyed humpbacked witch. The other item was his application for the Auror program. It wasn't that he didn't want to be an Auror like his father and godfather, but he was wondering if that was indeed the correct path for him to take. Yes, being an Auror had been the only thing he'd ever seriously considered doing, but he was wondering if there might be something that better suited him. He just wasn't sure if, after the war was ended, he'd still want to be an Auror—though if the war was still going on, being an Auror could be very beneficial to him.

_But looking back on everything that's happened to Sirius and the stories I've heard about what my dad went through, do I really want to go through that?_

His mind scoffed._ You're about to risk your life in an attempt to get rid of Voldemort, and you're worried about a few extra scars?_

_Fighting Voldemort will only be a one-time occurrence, hopefully. Being an Auror is every day._

_Sirius has been looking forward to the day you entered the Auror squads since you said you wanted to join. Do you really want to let him down by telling him you don't want to follow in his footsteps?_

Harry sighed, staring at the application. Sirius said he had another two months to get it in, so he could take his time in deciding...

"Harry, are you coming to dinner or not?" Ron shouted up the stairs.

Harry put the application back in his trunk, covering the item Naomi had picked up for him—that was another thing he would have to think on, but it would have to wait until after Halloween at least, after he and Dumbledore returned from their Horcrux hunt.

_It'll be a bloody miracle if I make it through this year without dying from stress and/or exhaustion..._

"On my way, Ron!" he yelled back, closing his trunk and leaving the dorm.

* * *

Sirius entered Remus and Emmeline's guest quarters feeling very thoroughly confused and a tad worried. "Have either of you seen my wife?" he asked after a minute or two of looking around the room. He hadn't seen Naomi since about an hour after dinner. Mira obviously wasn't with her, since his baby girl was asleep in his arms.

"Last I saw her, she was heading to Dumbledore's office," Remus said, glancing at his watch. "That was around six-thirty."

"And what time is it now?"

"Eleven-thirty."

Sirius walked around the sofa and sat in an armchair, arranging Mira into a more comfortable position. "So she's just disappeared?"

"No," Remus said patiently. "She's in Dumbledore's office."

"Why?"

"Couldn't tell you, mate, but he sent her a note and it seemed rather urgent," Remus said. "You'd just left for your patrol around the grounds."

Sirius sighed, now feeling very worried. "He wouldn't ask her to do anything dangerous, would he?"

Emmeline shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing like that," she said, not looking at all certain. "It's probably just something in relation to her lesson plans. Maybe someone complained that you were in her classes today."

"Maybe," Sirius said faintly, not catching Emmeline's joking tone. Just as he'd made up his mind to burst into Dumbledore's office, the portrait hole opened and Naomi climbed through. Sirius stood slowly, looking at her. She was smiling a little shakily, but looked elated over something. And it looked as though she'd just finished crying. Remus wordlessly took Mira from him, and he met his wife halfway across the room. Before he could say anything to her, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him—it was quite possibly the best kiss they'd ever shared, second only to the one she'd given him after he'd proposed. He pulled away, panting slightly, some minutes later. "Not that I'm complaining," he said quietly, holding her as tightly as she was him, "but where did that come from?"

She took in a shaky breath and looked around at Remus and Emmeline, both of whom were looking rather amused, and released Sirius from her death grip. "Dumbledore called me to his office this evening," she said quietly, sounding like she was about to burst if she didn't get this out. "He said he'd spoken to Snape yesterday about something related to me."

"What?" Sirius asked in surprised, quite prepared to storm Dumbledore's office if Naomi's next words included anything along the lines of "Lord Voldemort" and/or "mission."

But Naomi didn't have a chance to explain. "You seem different," Remus blurted out suddenly, his eyes slightly narrowed. Sirius looked back to his wife. He couldn't see anything different about her... "Not your hair," Remus went on. A smile began to grow on Naomi's face. "Your eyes look a little bloodshot, but the same as always. You're a tad pale, but I don't think that's it." He sniffed the air in Naomi's general direction. "You don't smell any different…"

Before Sirius could point out how creepy it was for Remus to know what Naomi smelled like, Emmeline gasped. "You're wearing short-sleeved robes!" she exclaimed, her jaw dropping. This would seem like a rather odd observation, except that it was very rare that Naomi showed off her arms—she hadn't done so for sixteen years... Not since—

"Give me your arm," Sirius demanded, reaching for the left one without waiting and turning to over to see the inside. He nearly fell over. "Bloody hell," he breathed, staring wide-eyed at the bare area of skin. "Your Dark Mark is gone!"

Naomi nodded, smiling widely. "Snape told Dumbledore how to get rid of it—he only just discovered it recently." She sounded very choked up. Sirius looked away from her arm to her face and found her eyes were filled with tears. "I never thought I'd get rid of it. I thought I'd have to look at it every day for the rest of my life and have it remind me how stupid I was."

Sirius wrapped her in a tight hug, picked her up, and spun around with her a few times while she cried and laughed at the same time. When he sat her on her feet again, he caught her lips with his, expressing his happiness for her without words. They released each other reluctantly and Remus stood, beaming, handed Mira to Sirius, and gave Naomi his own hug. He kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear that Sirius and Emmeline couldn't hear, but made her laugh quietly and nod. After hugging Emmeline, Naomi took Mira and sat practically on top of Sirius in the armchair.

"How did he do it?" Emmeline asked. "Did it hurt?"

Naomi nodded as Sirius slid his arm around her waist. "It hurt very badly," she said. "I remember the night I got the Mark, and that was horrible pain too, but this was about ten times worse. Snape was there the whole time and he had me drink about four of the most disgusting potions over a three-hour period—I almost threw them up. Then Dumbledore stood in front of me, tapped his wand to the Mark, and started muttering something—it almost sounded like that spell Emmeline used when she was trying to get the map of Voldemort's hideout to work. And it hurt a lot worse than that did too—I kept trying to pull away, but Dumbledore's got a very strong grip for a man his age. It wasn't just my arm that hurt, either; my entire body burned. All three of you have felt the Cruciatus Curse, right? Well, it was like that, except it lasted about half an hour. By the end, Dumbledore and I were both exhausted. Unfortunately, he wasn't done; he did a dozen other spells, half of which I've never heard in my life—he was making sure there was no more connection between me and Voldemort."

"And is there?" Sirius asked quietly.

Naomi smiled, looking into Mira's sleeping face. "None," she said in slightly shocked happiness. "I'll never feel my arm burn when the Death Eaters meet, and if Voldemort shows up wherever I am, he can't use the Mark to take me anywhere. It's over." Her voice was lost in emotion, and she momentarily buried her face in Mira's hair—Sirius could feel her shoulders shaking.

"Congratulations, Naomi," Remus said, smiling, when she looked back up.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Sirius could tell there was much more she wanted to say to them, but couldn't find the words. "I don't know what I would have done without the three of you," she finally said very quietly, staring at her knee. "I know none of you trusted me at first and I still don't blame you for it; I wouldn't have trusted me, either. But you did let me in eventually, and I'm eternally grateful for that—"

"You don't need to thank us for that, Naomi," Emmeline said. "All three of us treated you horribly for months, because we wouldn't get past what we thought you were to see what you were trying to do for us."

"If anything," Sirius said, "I should be thanking you for giving me the chance to be with you. We'd never have this little angel if you hadn't." He reached over and traced Mira's cheek softly with a finger.

"Looking back on it all, Naomi," Remus said a bit hesitantly. "I do understand why you did it—it was stupid—" Naomi choked out a laugh through her tears, "—but I understand. If I'd been faced with the ultimatum back then of seeing you killed or joining Voldemort, I would've had a difficult time arguing against joining."

"It's just such a relief," Naomi said. "It feels like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders—I don't have to be afraid of Mira asking what's on my arm when she's old enough and I don't have to figure out how to explain it to her. And I won't have to watch Sirius cringe every time he looks at my arm when he thinks I'm not paying attention."

Sirius winced. "Sorry," he said, kissing her temple. "I just always thought you were far too beautiful to have something so ugly and evil on your body."

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Well, now you don't ever have to worry about it again," she said. "And unless you boys are against it, I could really use a strong drink about now."

"I'll take sparkling pumpkin juice if you're ordering," Emmeline said.

Sirius grinned. "Who am I to argue with such beauties? I think a celebration is most definitely in order."

"This weekend, I'm taking you shopping if you're up to it, Em," Naomi said as Remus went to the fireplace to call for a house-elf. "I've got to get a whole new wardrobe now that I can show off my arms again."

"And such lovely arms they are," Sirius said taking her left arm and planting kisses all along the inside of it from her hand to her elbow.

Emmeline rolled her eyes, smiling. "I'd say get a room, but I'd rather you not take mine..."

Sirius looked up and grinned mischievously at her. "There's always the bathroom or the linen closet."

Naomi elbowed him, her eyes dancing. "There'll be time for that later, my love," she whispered suggestively in his ear. His eyes widened as she continued her whispering. "But first, we celebrate," she said, turning back to Remus and Emmeline, leaving Sirius looking rather putout. He tried to argue that drinking was no longer important, but at that moment, a house-elf arrived with firewhiskey and pumpkin juice—he took the glass and gulped it down quickly.

"What'd you say to him?" Remus asked, grinning as he took his own drink.

Naomi grinned back. "Definitely not appropriate for young ears, Lupin."

"And if she told you," Sirius said slightly hoarsely, "I'd have to kill you afterwards."

Remus chuckled, handing Emmeline her pumpkin juice. "I'm sure I've heard it all before anyway. From Emmeline," he added hastily at his wife's and best friend's glares. He held out his glass in a toast a few minutes later once everyone was ready for a refill. "To new beginnings," he said, smiling at Naomi.

She smiled back as she, Sirius and Emmeline raised their own glasses. "New beginnings!"


	23. Twenty Three

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Twenty-Three_

The weather on Halloween day quite fit the mood—it was grey and cold making anyone who ventured outside the castle doors want to go back to the warmth and comfort of their bed. Luckily, the day had fallen on a Saturday this year, so those who probably would have been preoccupied had they been forced to pay attention in lessons or go to work had the luxury of doing whatever they wished.

And this suited Harry Potter just fine. He woke early with a heavy feeling in his chest and it took him a few minutes to remember why. First there was the general significance of Halloween itself; then there was what the night would bring: the Horcrux hunt with Dumbledore.

Wanting to go back to sleep but annoyingly unable to do so at the moment, Harry rolled out of bed, dressed silently and quickly—his dorm mates were still asleep—and left the dormitory. Only one person was in the common room that really mattered to Harry — Ginny spotted him, stood, and silently led the way out of Gryffindor Tower towards the Great Hall. Breakfast was a subdued affair; the only people up this early were a few professors and students who were taking advantage of the lack of classes to study. While Harry was pushing his eggs around his plate, Hedwig flew into the Great Hall and dropped a note beside his arm. Ginny fed the owl a piece of bacon and toast while Harry read the three-lined note.

_Family meeting after breakfast. Guest quarters. _

—_Remus _

_p.s. Your godfather's feet are cold._

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Why would you care if Sirius' feet are cold?" she asked slowly.

Harry smirked, folded the note, and placed it in his robes. "It's the password—cold feet."

"Ah," Ginny said in realization. "So I guess this rules out my keeping you for myself today, huh?"

He smiled apologetically. "It's rare that we can spend Halloween together, and Remus and Emmeline have decided to go back to Number Twelve tomorrow—Pomfrey said if she doesn't do it now, she'd be stuck here until she gave birth."

"That wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Ginny asked. "I'd rather be here during a pregnancy than there, personally."

Harry shrugged. "Sirius and Remus have done a lot of work on the place in the last few months. I haven't seen it obviously, but they said it's not nearly as grimy and depressing as it was. All that's really left is Sirius' mother's portrait."

"It might not be too bad a place to live if you could get rid of her," Ginny said thoughtfully. She glanced at her watch. "You should go. I want to see you before you leave with Dumbledore tonight."

Harry nodded and kissed her. "You will. Love you," he whispered.

She smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

"Have you ever heard the story, Harry, of how your dad proposed to your mum?"

Harry smiled widely from his spot on the floor between Sirius and Remus; Naomi's head was resting on her husband's chest. Emmeline had gone to the hospital wing, giving in to Madam Pomfrey's nagging about wanting to examine the pregnant witch. She'd chosen today to do it mostly to give Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Naomi some time with each other—they'd decided to spend the day telling stories about Lily and James, and the Marauders' days at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I've heard that one," Harry responded to Naomi's question. "But it's definitely one of my favorites."

Sirius snorted, one arm cradling his head, the other wrapped around Naomi. Mira was asleep on a blanket between him and Harry. "I'm starting to notice a trend with you, Harry," he said half-amused, half-stern (but mostly amused). "Anything that results in our embarrassment seems to make you happy."

Remus lifted his head up and grinned at him. "You're just _now_ noticing this, Padfoot? I've known since he was six that he enjoys seeing us embarrassed."

"Anyway," Naomi said, cutting off Sirius' reply. "So your dad decided he wanted to propose just before we took our N.E.W.T.s. He'd snuck out of school to Hogsmeade for the ring—" Harry looked at her, startled, but she only smiled and winked. Sirius and Remus remained oblivious. "He wrote this whole sappy speech, picked out his best robes, and all that. Then he decided he was going to ask her during our Transfiguration practical N.E.W.T.—why I never understood."

"His plan was to transfigure everything within wand reach into flowers and hearts or whatever else he thought would make it romantic," Sirius recalled. "I think he actually managed to make flowers grow out of one of the exam administrator's heads."

Remus laughed. "I remember that now. He kept using the wrong incantations because he was so nervous, so the flowers were turning into gerbils and frogs. And of course James Potter couldn't make a proposal a private moment—he wanted the whole world to know he wanted to marry Lily. By the end of it, he'd had to shout his proposal over all the noise in the Great Hall—girls were screaming because of the gerbils, boys were laughing, frogs were croaking, professors were trying to get control. It was complete chaos... I think we—Sirius, myself, Naomi, Julia, and Peter—were the only ones still paying attention to Lily and James. Needless to say, she said yes. James got detention for interrupting the exam, but he always said was a small price to pay to marry Lily."

Harry looked over at Remus in sudden curiosity. "How'd you propose to Naomi?" he asked. To his surprise, Remus and Naomi exchanged a glance and burst out laughing. "What?" he asked Sirius, who was smiling and shaking his head.

Sirius chuckled a little before answering. "They'd had this huge fight over something," he said. "Which was weird, because they _never_ fought. We were all at Remus' while this was going on and we were all convinced they were going to breakup—they were calling each other names, accusing one another of the most ridiculous things... Naomi yelled something along the lines of not wanting to date a worthless, jobless bum for the rest of her life—oh, she didn't mean it, not even a little," Sirius added quickly at Harry's look. "And Remus had said something horribly insulting to her before that. Both of them were just being completely irrational. Anyway, she said that, and Remus comes back with 'Fine, then _marry_ a worthless, jobless bum!' Then he reached into his pocket, took out the ring, and got down on one knee. Harry, it was the _weirdest _thing I'd ever seen in my life."

Remus and Naomi were still laughing far too hard to say anything, so Harry just stared between them. "What were they fighting about?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno," he said. "They probably don't remember, either. I'm sure it was something stupid, though; I remember them both being really stressed out because of the war—everyone was on the border on snapping back then, and the smallest thing could set the calmest person off." Sirius looked at his godson a little oddly. "Why're you so curious about proposals?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "I was only wondering, no particular reason..." Sirius continued to look at him suspiciously, but Remus and Naomi had finally calmed down. Harry quickly engaged Remus in telling another story about his parents, mostly to give him something to concentrate on other than Sirius' stare.

_They're going to find out sometime, _said his mind,

_Not today, though_, he responded. The voice shut up, allowing Harry to listen to what Remus was saying.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey had finished her examination of Emmeline rather quickly, but the witch remained in the hospital wing with the medi-witch. Her main intention was to give Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Naomi time to discuss Lily and James—Emmeline had known the Potters, but not nearly as well as those four, so she hadn't wanted to intrude on their time. Of course, Remus insisted she wasn't intruding, that he wanted her to be there, but she'd left anyway. Besides, she was enjoying her conversation with Pomfrey.

The twins were growing perfectly, and Emmeline was even allowed to hear their two separate heartbeats when Pomfrey had done her charm to check the babies' health. The two witches had spent the last few hours talking about Emmeline's pregnancy, what would be expected in months to come, and everything else that came to their minds until someone rather unexpected entered the hospital wing.

Emmeline watched Snape's lips purse as though he'd sucked on a particularly sour lemon. He glanced from her face to her protruding belly, and away to Pomfrey.

"I have the potions you've requested, Poppy," he said stiffly, hading the medi-witch a crate of potion bottles.

"Oh, thank you, Severus," Pomfrey replied, taking the crate back to her office.

"Hello, Severus," Emmeline said evenly through the tension.

"Emmeline," Snape replied shortly. "I suppose congratulations are in order." His eyes shifted quickly to her belly again. "Twins, as I understand it."

Emmeline nodded. "Yes, twin boys," she confirmed.

"You and Lupin must be quite overjoyed."

"We are," she replied. "We're looking very much forward to becoming parents." Snape nodded curtly to show he heard. "I saw you at our wedding," she said softly. The wizard raised his eyebrow slightly, examining his fingernails. "You could have stayed if you'd wanted."

"I was under the impression that you were not particularly fond of me at that precise moment, due to the most unfortunate altercation with your dear brother."

"Yes, well, you did deserve every word that I said to you," she said coolly. "There was no need for you to announce why you needed to speak with Remus to everybody in the room. Hell, there was no need for you to come to my house at all—you could have left the potion at Number Twelve."

"I had to inform Lupin of the specific instructions in which he needed to prepare the potion, since it wasn't going to be used for a few weeks," Snape replied smoothly.

Emmeline raised her own eyebrow. "I don't recall you giving him any instructions. What I do recall, however, is your insinuating that Remus would harm me should he lose his temper."

"Werewolves are not known for their calm demeanor—"

She laughed bitterly. "You know, I was actually going to thank you for bringing him back after the full moon. Whatever it is you have against my being with Remus, you need to get over it. Is it jealously, Severus? You're bitter because it wasn't you whom I married and that it's not your sons I'm carrying? Let's get something straight right now: I left you for the simple reason that you put your work over our relationship again and again. Yes, I did love you at one point, but once we parted ways, that all changed. I love Remus with all my heart and I will _never_ leave him. I've tried to be your friend numerous times, and every time I attempt it, you make me wonder why I ever wasted my time with you all those years ago."

Snape merely raised another eyebrow. "I will just assume your hormones are causing you to overreact."

Emmeline stood from the hospital bed she'd been sitting on and crossed the room quicker than any woman in her condition had a right to do. "I've stuck up for you when everyone in the Order insulted you and said you weren't to be trusted—I even stood up for you to my _husband_. But now I'm starting to wonder if he and Sirius weren't right all along about you, Severus. You are just another Slytherin."

"Exactly how I would expect the wife of a _Gryffindor_ to act," Snape spat coldly.

"Emmeline?" said a voice across the hospital wing. Snape spun around, revealing Remus to Emmeline, who was watching their exchange with his expressionless face. "Is everything all right?"

She nodded. "Just fine, love," she said quietly. "Severus and I were just settling a few matters. We're finished now." She and Snape held one another's gazes for a moment, Emmeline carefully keeping him from using Legilimency on her, and he spun on his heel, stalking out of the room.

Emmeline's jaw was clenched in anger as Remus approached her. "I really did think he'd change," she said quietly, burying her head in her love's chest. "He and I always got along. He never treated me the way he did everyone else."

Remus sighed and held her. "I know, love," he whispered, kissing her hair.

"If he wasn't so bloody jealous of you, we might have been able to keep some sort of friendship," she said sobbing, unable to understand why this was affecting her the way it was. She'd never been bothered by Snape's attitude towards Remus before—she'd actually found it amusing that he had the ability to be jealous of any man. "I don't like being wrong about people, Remus," she mumbled into his robes.

"I know." After a few moments, once she'd calmed a little, he asked, "How're the babies?"

She smiled slightly as she pulled away from him. "They're great," she responded quietly. "Poppy says that as long as there are no difficulties within the next few months, their births will go quite smoothly—or as smoothly as any birth can go."

Remus laughed a little, kissing her forehead. "Wonderful news," he said softly, smiling widely. "We were just discussing grabbing a bite to eat in the kitchens and we'd like you to join us if you're up to it."

She nodded, still sniffing a little as she took his hand. "I'd like that," she said. As Remus led her to the kitchens, she tried to fight back the feeling of betrayal Severus Snape had given her.

* * *

At nine o'clock that night, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron met Harry in the seventh year boys' dorm room while Harry paced around, preparing for the moment his bedside alarm clock would go off and he would make his way to Dumbledore's office. He'd received a note from the Headmaster earlier in the day, instructing him to bring along his Invisibility Cloak—it was now lying neatly folded on Harry's bed.

He and his friends had spent the day trying to imagine where the Horcrux might be—Ron brought up images of a cave guarded by fierce fire-breathing dragons; Hermione was convinced it would be a secluded wooded area; and Ginny had decided it was in a wide open area where one would be least likely to find it. For himself, Harry had tried not to think of where the Horcrux might be; however, not thinking of that left him wondering _what_ it would be.

Dumbledore had explained about the other Horcruxes (the diary, locket, ring, and cup), and his theories on what the last two could possibly be. Somehow, though, Harry didn't think they'd be going after Voldemort's snake that night.

A knock on the dormitory door startled Harry out of his pacing. The door opened and Harry had never been more relieved to see his guardians enter a room—vaguely he realized there'd been many other times that he'd been a lot happier to see his guardians, but those didn't matter in the least right now. "Come to join the party, eh?" he said with a weak smile as Sirius and Remus closed the door behind them.

Remus smiled. "Well, Sirius was pacing in our quarters, so I figured I may as well bring him up here where we can at least keep you company while he paces."

"Did you want us to leave?" Hermione asked.

"No," Remus said, shaking his head. "The more people in a room, the less likely Sirius will be to let his over-protectiveness float to the surface and try to kidnap Harry before he has to go to Professor Dumbledore's office."

The kids laughed, but Sirius turned and glared at his best friend. "Don't pretend you're not worried about this, Remus," he said rather sharply. "You're as much of a worrier as Molly Weasley—no offense, Ron, Ginny."

"None taken," Ginny said, hiding a smile.

"So do either of you know where we're going tonight?" Harry asked in an attempt to stop an argument between his guardians.

"'Fraid not," Remus said. "Then again, I'm none too surprised; Albus Dumbledore has a tendency to be a master of secrecy."

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Nervous, Harry?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the edge of Dean's bed.

"Something like that," Harry answered, smiling suddenly as Sirius' eyes caught sight of the poster over Dean's bed of the West Ham football team. Remus rolled his eyes as the Auror stood and started poking the players with his wand.

"I've already tried that, mate," Ron said, glaring at the poster.

"Muggles..." Sirius said, shaking his head.

Before anything more could be said, Harry's alarm clock went off, signaling the time had just turned to nine-thirty. Harry looked over at Sirius whose wand arm dropped to his side limply, though he was still staring at the Muggle poster.

"We're to walk to you to Dumbledore's office, Harry," Remus said quietly, his face suddenly becoming the blank mask Harry still hadn't gotten used to seeing.

Harry nodded wordlessly and turned to his friends. Hermione stood from where she sat on Ron's bed and caught Harry in a tight hug. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Remus trying to hide a smile. "Honestly, Mione," Harry said, patting his best friend on the back rather awkwardly. "I'm not leaving forever; I'll be back in a few hours."

Hermione pulled away, nodding. "Do promise to be careful, won't you?"

"Marauder's honor," he replied, holding up his hand and grinning a little—this seemed good enough for her.

Ron stepped up next, handing Harry his folded Invisibility Cloak. "You'll be needing this, I reckon," he said gruffly. Harry nodded and took the cloak from him. "I expect a full detailed report tomorrow when you get back."

"Naturally," Harry said, shaking Ron's hand. Lastly was Ginny. The two of them just watched each other for a few minutes. Harry glanced over at his guardians—Remus had joined Sirius at the poster of Dean's bed—and pulled Ginny to him in a deep kiss. "I want to talk to you when I get back," he whispered in her ear. "Just you and me, alright?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "It's a date. See you when you get back. Love you."

"Love you." Harry turned from his friends to his guardians, both of which had small smiles on their faces. "Lead the way," he said to them.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was a rather silent one. Every so often, Harry would glance over at Sirius who seemed to be on the verge of speaking but not quite able to get the words out. Dumbledore was clearly waiting for them when the wizards arrived in his office.

"We will be traveling to our destination, Harry, by portkey," the headmaster said, holding up an old biscuit tin.

"And where are we going, sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed, averting his eyes from Sirius and Remus, and busied himself with the fastenings on his cloak. "I suppose Sirius and Remus will hear of it eventually and I am certain they are just bursting with curiosity. Our destination is 76 Lion's Den Circle, Godric's Hollow."

It took Harry a minute to understand the significance of this address and only when Sirius gripped his shoulder for support of his seemingly weak legs did he fully understand. "Is that... my mum and dad's house?" he asked quietly.

"Indeed it is," Dumbledore said.

"Why there?" Remus asked, his tone bordering on desperate as though he wanted Dumbledore to change his mind. "There can't be any Horcruxes there."

"I am not nearly as confident of that, Remus," Dumbledore replied. "But until my theory has been proven either true or false, I think it best if you were not involved with this."

"I think we have a very damn good reason to be involved with this!" Sirius said heatedly. "You're taking the boy we've raised as our own son into a situation that has the very high possibility to become very dangerous. And it just happens to be the location where two of our best friends were murdered, and where Voldemort came back to power. And need I remind you, Dumbledore, that it's exactly sixteen years ago tonight that this mess started?"

For once, Remus didn't look as though he was feeling the urge to slap Sirius for speaking to Dumbledore in the way he was.

"There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for why tonight must be the night for this excursion," Dumbledore said calmly. "You have my assurances that Harry will be as safe as any outing these days can be. Please trust me, Sirius, when I say there is a reason for my secrecy in this matter."

Sirius and Remus looked at one another for long moments as though having a mental conversation and finally seemed to reach a decision. "Of course we trust you," Remus said quietly. Harry was quite sure that had Sirius been the one elected to speak he would have said something much different. "But our concern for Harry has always been and will always be of the utmost importance to us. We understand he's of age now, and that he's always been able to handle more than many adults we know, but we sincerely hope _you_ understand that Harry's being in Godric's Hollow tonight of all nights leaves us both a bit uneasy."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Your concerns are duly noted," he said gently. "We will return in good time, but if you will please excuse us, we have business to attend to..."

Very reluctantly, Sirius and Remus nodded and took a few steps pack in unison, causing Dumbledore's lips to twitch and Harry to grin. "See you in a bit, then," Harry said as Dumbledore held out the biscuit tin for him to touch.

"See you," Remus said very hoarsely. With a final nod from Dumbledore, Harry felt a tug at his navel and watched the room disappear in a sudden whirl of colors.

* * *

Sirius collapsed in a chair and buried his head in his hands. Remus sighed. "Dumbledore won't let anything happen to him," Remus said quietly.

"That's not even it," Sirius said dully, looking up. Remus was quite startled to see something in his best friend's eyes he hadn't seen in years—the deadened look he'd left Azkaban with. "Harry's never been there. The only memories he might have, and I highly doubt he even has those anymore, are of when he was just over a bloody year old. I know he's dreamed of the place, but..."

"How about a drink down in Hogsmeade?" Remus said suddenly. "Just you and me, get our minds off all this?"

After a few moments, Sirius nodded and stood. "Sounds like a plan, mate," the Auror said. "Lead the way."

* * *

The moment Harry's feet slammed into the pavement, he heard an odd clicking sound. He turned to see Dumbledore had retrieved what looked like a silver cigarette lighter from his robes, and with about half a dozen clicks, the lights from all the lamps that hadn't been broken around the street disappeared.

"Merely a precaution," Dumbledore said softly, putting the Put-Outer back into his pocket. "If you would be so kind, Harry, please put your Invisibility Cloak on until we are indoors—the less that can be seen, the better."

Harry did as he was told and looked around the neighborhood. He honestly couldn't see much point in Dumbledore's removing the light around them. The place was completely deserted. The windows on all the houses were boarded up and it seemed as though nobody had lived there in many years.

Dumbledore began to walk forward and Harry followed, stopping almost immediately as he set eyes on a place he'd only ever seen in his dreams. _I'd always hoped it'd be something more than just a bunch of rock and dirt_, he thought, following Dumbledore up the front walkway.

What had once been the home of Lily and James Potter wasn't much of a sight, and Harry was starting to agree with Remus—why would Voldemort leave one of his precious Horcruxes in this place?

"Come along, Harry," Dumbledore said softly, holding open the rusted wrought-iron gate. "We've much to do."

The Headmaster led the way up the front path, not at all phased by the state of what was once a beautiful cottage—_he's probably been here loads of times, though—_and crossed the threshold of what Harry assumed was once the front door. He could almost see the house in its original form—the white walls lined with magical photos of Lily and James' friends and family. He could almost smell the smells of freshly baked biscuits from the kitchen and see where the dining table would have been. Then Dumbledore stopped so suddenly that Harry ran into him.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said hastily.

Dumbledore turned and smiled at him. "No harm done, Harry," he said. "Now, if my memory serves me correctly, our destination is somewhere around... here..." Using his wand, he moved a rather large piece of what was once a wall aside, revealing a small wooden door hidden in the floor with a rusted latch. The Headmaster tugged on the door a few times without much luck. He stood, his brow furrowing, and turned to Harry. "Perhaps you could..." He gestured to the door.

"Oh, right," Harry said, shaking back the arms of the Invisibility Cloak so it didn't get in the way. He pulled on the latch with all his strength, but obviously hadn't needed to—the door opened easily for him. As a result Harry found himself on the ground as the door opened. Dumbledore chuckled as Harry stood, wiping dust of the cloak.

"I should have known..."

Before Harry could ponder what this meant, Dumbledore lit the tip of his wand and descended the steps of what seemed to be a cellar. "If you could just close the door behind us, Harry," Dumbledore said as he walked. "You may light your wand if you wish."

Harry did both and carefully went down the steep wooden steps. When he reached the bottom, he couldn't help but gawk. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was in absolute pristine condition. It was full of chests and old portraits and what seemed to be family heirlooms.

"What do you know of the history of this house, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking around in interest. "Oh, you may remove the Invisibility Cloak."

Still looking around, Harry took off the cloak and tucked it safely in his robes. "Only that my mum and dad lived here with me," he replied.

"This house has been in the Potter family for many centuries, since the village of Godric's Hollow was founded, I believe," Dumbledore said. "The name of the village is no mere coincidence, either. Godric Gryffindor lived here for many years with his own family in a house just down the street. Godric's eldest daughter met, fell in love with, and married a young man by the name of Charles Potter."

At this, Harry's jaw dropped. "You mean... Gryffindor... he's related to me?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore said. "This information is not known to the public, so it does not surprise me that your guardians were not even aware. Your father knew, of course, but it was the one thing he did not boast about." Dumbledore smiled at Harry's grin.

"There have been numerous items passed down through the Potter family, things that once belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself—oh, not your Invisibility Cloak," he said when Harry reached for the cloak in surprise. "No, I believe that was a more recent acquisition. The item we are looking for this evening, Harry, is a dagger that Gryffindor used in many battles many centuries ago. It resembles the sword I keep in my office, one you are quite familiar with, if I recall correctly. It will have the Gryffindor crest on the hilt, and a small ruby embedded into it. It will possibly be a long search, so I will waste no more of our time."

"Couldn't we just summon it, Professor?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully. "Certainly we could," he said. "Why don't you do it?"

"Me? Oh... okay..."

Harry hadn't expected Dumbledore to suggest that _he _should be the one to attempt the summoning charm, but he raised his wand, cleared his throat and said, "_Accio Horcrux!_"

Somewhere to their left, there was a dull sound like metal hitting metal. "Very good, Harry," Dumbledore said approvingly, taking a few long strides to where they'd heard the noise.

"Somethin' I can help you with?" said a muffled voice behind one of the chests. Dumbledore turned to Harry questioningly and then back to the chest where he pulled out a rather large portrait with ornate decorations around the frame. Only when the Headmaster leaned the portrait against the trunk did Harry get a good look at the person who'd spoken. "Oh, Professor Dumbledore, it's you!" said a man who looked a lot like Harry, only years older—his untidy hair had mostly turned grey.

"Harold, it has been a long time," Dumbledore said cheerfully, turning to Harry. "Might I introduce you to your grandson? Harry, this is Harold Potter, your grandfather."

"Grandson?" Harold said in pleasant surprise. "If you hadn't said anything, I'd have thought that was James! 'Course, I know what happened to my boy... Such a tragic shame…" Harold sighed very sadly. "Well, who'd my boy decide to settle down with, then?"

"Lily Evans," Dumbledore answered as though he spoke with Harry's dead relations on a daily basis. "I'm sure James spoke of her to you many a time."

Harold thought for a moment. "Ah, yes, I remember now. Sirius and Naomi used to tease James about how she despised him. He always did seem rather hurt with how she wouldn't give him the time of day. Anyway, Dumbledore, what brings you and my dear grandson here tonight?"

"We've come looking for a particular item, Harold, one that I am certain is in this cellar," Dumbledore explained.

"And what might that be?"

"The dagger of Godric Gryffindor."

Harold scowled. "Oh yes, it's here alright," he said darkly. He pointed a finger to the other side of the room where Harry and Dumbledore had heard the noise. "Voldemort's been here a few times—couldn't understand how he got down here, only a Potter can open that door you just came through—"

"That is easily explained, Harold," Dumbledore said. "Eleven years ago, Harry was kidnapped and used in a ritual that would have brought Voldemort back to power—he now has Harry's blood in his veins."

Harold sighed heavily. "Well, yes, that'd do it, I suppose. Anyway, your dagger is in the wall—sixth brick form the bottom, fourth from the left-hand corner—not really a brick of course, more like a metal plate. I'd be careful, though; Voldemort put some curses and enchantments over it."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Thank you, Harold," he said. "If you wish, once we've finished our task, we may relocate your portrait to a more desirable location."

"I wouldn't mind that one bit," Harold said, beaming.

Dumbledore crossed the room, counting stones carefully. "This one, Harry," he said, pointing his long forefinger at a brick—it didn't look any different than the others.

"Doesn't this seem a bit... too easy, Professor?" Harry asked cautiously. He'd thought this little search would be more exciting than just getting the needed information from a portrait of his grandfather.

"Indeed it does, Harry," Dumbledore murmured quietly, staring intently at the brick. Harry said no more, allowing Dumbledore to keep his concentration in whatever it was he was doing. "But why wouldn't he have thought...?" the Headmaster muttered with a frown. "It's as though he never expected it..." Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "Do you have the time, Harry?"

"Oh, yes, sir," Harry said, glancing at his watch. "Ten minutes after ten, Professor."

"Then we shall wait."

"Er, for what, sir?"

"The night your parents were murdered, Harry, the estimated time of Voldemort's arrival was 10:15. Judging by this, it would have been around fifteen to twenty minutes between the moment he broke down the front door and began his duel with James, to when he turned his wand on you. If my theory is correct, at approximately 10:30, we should be able to retrieve the dagger without too much complication and return to Hogwarts."

Harry still didn't really understand. "Why then?"

"Because this particular Horcrux was created just after Voldemort's return three years ago tonight," Dumbledore said. "A Horcrux is created when a witch or a wizard commits the ultimate act of evil—murder, Harry," he said when Harry looked at him blankly. "A spell is used to encase a portion of the soul into an object of the caster's choosing. The murders committed to create this Horcrux were those of your mother and father. I believe Voldemort had intended it to be you, but his plan to murder you was quite unsuccessful, as we both very well know."

Harry bit his lip, wondering if he should as the question he'd wondered for weeks, the one Sirius had asked him when he first heard about the Horcrux hunt. When Dumbledore sat down on a chest and began examining an old photo album he'd found at his feet, Harry decided to let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Why did I have to come here, Professor?"

Without looking up, Dumbledore answered, "I believed that would have been obvious." He turned a page in the photo album smiling slightly at whatever he was seeing. "The blood of a Potter is required to reach the item we seek. Only a wizard with Potter blood running through his veins could have opened the cellar door, and only a wizard with Potter blood will have the ability to reach through the brick to retrieve our dagger."

If possible, Harry was even more confused by this. "As I explained to your grandfather's portrait," Dumbledore went on, "Voldemort would have protected his Horcrux with his blood. If he had indeed created it the night of his return, the blood used would be the same that runs through your very veins. If any other were to attempt the retrieval of this Horcrux, it is quite possible they would be cursed. You, however, have an advantage that I do not. Do you recall, Harry, when you retrieved your prophecy from the Department of Mysteries? You know, of course, that had Sirius, for example, been the one to pull it from its shelf, he would have been irreversibly harmed—you had no trouble whatsoever. The same theory applies to this situation."

"And _how_ will I retrieve it, Professor? That wall is solid brick."

Dumbledore looked up from his photo album and smiled. "As is the barrier of Platform 9 ¾, but at certain points in the year, it opens, allowing students to pass from the Muggle world to the wizarding world."

Harry's brow furrowed. "So at 10:30, I should be able to reach through the brick and just... grab it?"

"That is indeed what I hope will happen," Dumbledore said quietly. "In the meantime, feel free to explore. Technically, this is your home."

Harry nodded slowly and turned, finding the portrait of his grandfather studying him with a smile. Harry smiled back and wandered over to a trunk with the initials _J.P._ embossed in gold on both ends. "Was this my dad's?" he asked the portrait.

"That it is. I remember the day Rose and I—Rose is your grandmother—bought that for him. He was quite excited," Harold recalled. "So tell me, Harry, who're you living with now? I, of course, know about my boy..." He seemed suddenly quite sad. "Such a good boy, James was. Bit of a troublemaker at times, but a good boy nonetheless."

"I'm living with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin now," Harry answered. "They've raised me since I was little."

Harold smiled widely at the names of Harry's guardians. "Yeah? How are Sirius and Remus these days?"

"They're well," Harry said. In the back of his mind he knew this was only partly true—they were probably both stressed and worried out of their minds.

"Good, good. And did Remus ever marry Naomi?"

"Er, not exactly. They broke up. Sirius is actually married to Naomi now, and they have a daughter. Remus married a witch called Emmeline Vance, and she's pregnant with twins."

Harold chuckled and shook his head. "Sirius and Naomi, eh? Never saw that one coming..."

Harry continued to talk to the portrait until Dumbledore called him back to the wall. "Two minutes, Harry," the headmaster said quietly. "Now, I want you to be cautious. The dagger will be sharp, and there may be other things protecting it. If you feel as though the protections are too strong, I want you to pull your hand out straight away. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Professor," he said dutifully. Inwardly, he had no intentions of pulling his hand out until he had the dagger—this was far too important to pass up.

At 10:30, the wizards were still staring intently at the brick. Right before their eyes, there was a single ripple on the brick as though it was made of water. It only lasted a few seconds before it became seemingly solid again.

Harry looked at Dumbledore briefly, waiting for the headmaster's nod. Biting his lip and taking a deep breath, Harry thrust his hand through the brick. And just like when he was eleven and going to the Hogwarts Express for the first time, instead of hitting solid wall, his hand went right through, as though there'd never been a brick there at all.

* * *

**AN: **I disclaim the lines in this chapter that appeared in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._ They, of course, belong to J.K. Rowling.


	24. Twenty Four

**Warning: I do not recommend eating while reading this chapter. Gruesome imagery follows. **

**

* * *

**_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Twenty-Four_

Upon entering the Three Broomsticks, Remus breathed a sigh of content. Just being in the pub again brought back all the good times he'd had there with Sirius and James and Peter, and though his worries about Harry in Godric's Hollow were far from alleviated, at least now he wasn't quite so tempted to Apparate to where Dumbledore had taken his boy. Sirius, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as calm. He'd hadn't even waited for Remus to fully enter the pub before marching up to the bar and ordering the strongest drink they had—Chinese Pepper Tea, a blood-red liqueur served in a shot glass, since its alcohol content matched that of a tall glass of firewhiskey. As Sirius put the glass to his lips and tipped his head back to drain the drink in a single gulp, Remus could almost see steam coming out of his best friend's ears. He took Sirius by the arm and practically carried him to an empty booth in the corner.

"Feel better?" Remus asked, watching his friend's head drop heavily to his chest, rising a few seconds later.

Sirius shook his head hard. "A little," he said, his voice hoarse from the burning drink going down his throat. "What's your poison, Moony?"

"Just a butterbeer, please," Remus said to the waitress as she took out a quill and parchment pad.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Lightweight. Firewhiskey, if you will, m'dear." He smiled charmingly at the young brunette. She giggled shyly, blushing, and sauntered back to the bar.

"You're married with a daughter," Remus reminded him amusingly, leaning back in his chair. "Stop flirting."

"I am not flirting, Mr. Moony," Sirius replied with as much dignity as he could muster, trying to shake off the aftereffects of his first drink. "I'm being friendly."

"I'll tell Naomi."

"That's just plain mean."

Remus grinned. "So, hell of a month, eh?"

Sirius snorted as the waitress brought their drinks. "That, my dearest friend, is an understatement..." Sipping his drink, the Auror looked around the pub. A few Hogsmeade villagers had felt safe enough with the Aurors stationed around to venture away from their homes for a few drinks and a good meal. Remus watched his best friend sigh and turn back to him.

"Feel like talking?" Remus asked quietly.

"Don't know that you want to hear what I have to say," Sirius replied grimly. He sighed again, setting down his drink, and ran a hand through his hair. Remus looked back at him in calm curiosity. "It's about the Werewolf Underground," the Auror said very quietly. Remus sat back in his chair, his face fading into his blank mask. "Greyback's gone. You... killed him. That makes you—"

"I know damn well what it makes me," Remus said dully, averting his eyes. "You don't think I haven't thought about it?"

Sirius watched him closely. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What would you have me do about it?"

Sirius took a deep breath and fell into what Remus called Auror mode. "You can help us, Remus," he said. "Remember all those times we talked about the werewolves in the Underground, and about how they could have normal lives if Greyback wasn't around to control their every move? You could make that happen now. Those kids you told us about—send them back to their families. The ones who were involved in the attacks—we can put them in Azkaban where they bloody well belong."

"You just expect me to walk down there and demand that they all cooperate?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Sirius said simply, nodding. "A team of Aurors would be with you, led by me. It's your choice in the end, but think about everything that could change..."

Remus was thinking about it. He'd _been_ thinking about it since his return to Hogwarts after the full moon. But he'd never been a good leader. James had been the one to lead the Marauders, straight into detention. Remus hadn't even been able to stand up to his friends when he knew they'd gone too far with a prank or teasing of other students.

But hadn't Naomi told him just after Mira's birth that others in the Order thought of him as a leader, something of a second-in-command to Dumbledore? It was a weird thought, him being the leader of anything. Then again, he'd been a department head at the Ministry for nearly two years, and he thought he'd done a rather decent job of it. And his family... Looking back, he'd always been the leader with his little family. Sirius never got too out of hand when Remus was there, telling him to calm down a bit. Remus was the one they all looked to for guidance when there was danger or when they found themselves in a situation they didn't know how to handle; the night Voldemort ambushed the cottage came to mind. Sirius and Emmeline had let him do the thinking on how to out alive.

_Naomi was the real reason we got out of that,_ Remus thought. _She saved us that night..._

_But didn't she look to you for forgiveness and permission to help? _asked another voice. _You could have told her to bugger off that night. What then?_

_Emmeline, Sirius, and I would be dead. But what does that have anything to do with leading and commanding werewolves?_

_As corny as it may sound, you've got to believe you're a leader before you can be one, mate. If you go to the Underground without confidence in yourself, those werewolves will tear you apart. But if you believe in your leadership skills like Sirius does—or even Emmeline, Naomi, and Harry, and the rest of the Order—they'll believe in it. They won't think twice about disobeying you. You're the Alpha of the pack now, Remus, whether you like it or not. You can either do good with it, or you can ignore it, and watch more attacks happen. Isn't that the reason you went down after Greyback in the first place? To stop the attacks?_

Remus raised a mental eyebrow. _I am _not_ being lectured by a voice in my head_, he thought firmly. He looked back to Sirius who was watching him carefully. Gulping surreptitiously, he nodded. "All right, I'm in," he said quietly. "I'll go to the Underground with you. But let's just wait a few days, eh? Let's get past this Horcrux business before we start more trouble for ourselves."

Sirius nodded and smiled a little. "Moony, I think we started trouble for ourselves the moment we stepped on the Hogwarts Express when we were eleven."

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but the pub door burst open and a little old man stumbled in. A few of the closer patrons abandoned their drinks to catch the skinny, bald wizard before he fell to the floor, stumbling over his words.

"Hector, what in the world is the matter?" Rosmerta came from a back room, carrying a crate of fresh butterbeer. She sat the crate on the bar, rushed around to the man, and knelt beside him. "I've told you a hundred times, Hector, to lay off the ale."

"They're here!" Hector panted. Sirius and Remus exchanged a rather startled glance.

"Who's here?" asked one of the older bartenders.

"They're all over the place! Bustin' into houses!"

"Hector, what're you talking about?" Rosmerta asked, sounding impatient.

"Just like the Ministry's said! He's usin' Inferi! And they're _here!_"

Remus looked at Sirius, who'd already gulped down the remainder of his drink, and stood, retrieving his wand. "Happy Halloween," he said flatly, reaching for his own wand.

Sirius sighed and led the way out of the pub. A few other wizards followed them with their wands drawn. When Remus looked down the path towards the Shrieking Shack, he was glad not only he and his best friend were left to face this... Just as Hector said, there was an army of Inferi coming up the hill. Remus hadn't seen anything like this since Sirius made him watch some rubbish zombie movie a few years back.

"_INCARCEROUS!" _Sirius shouted at the closest walking corpse. Ropes shot out of his wand and wrapped the Inferius' arms and chest. It fell over and the one behind it tripped and stumbled a little.

"_STUPEFY!"_ shouted one of the wizards who'd come from the pub.

"Remus, send a patronus to Tonks," Sirius said. "Tell her to get my Aurors down here!" Remus rolled his eyes as the Head Auror charged down the road. He did as asked, sending his patronus up towards Hogwarts. For a moment he stared in awe at the large white form—

Something tripped into him, knocking him to the ground. He struggled to turn back and was now staring into a decaying face. He grasped for his wand, which he'd so conveniently dropped when he'd fallen. The Inferius was bending down, reaching for his throat—Remus could see its milky white, dead eyes—

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

The corpse fell right on top of Remus, stiff as a board. He hastily pushed it off him, finally finding his wand. "All right, Moony?" Sirius asked, sticking out a hand to help him up.

Remus nodded. "Fine," he lied. He wasn't exactly fond of having corpses try to strangle him.

Someone screamed. The two wizards ran down the road, spotting a woman surrounded by the walking bodies. Sirius raised his wand. "_IMPEDIMENTA!"_ The Inferi froze—Remus knocked a few of them out of the way, grabbed the woman, who was frozen in fear, and pulled her to the side. Once she was out of reach of the Inferi, she crawled to the nearest door, opened it, and slammed it shut behind her.

Remus turned around, looking for Sirius, but not finding him anywhere. "Sirius?" he yelled. He'd been right beside him two seconds ago...

There was a strangled cry in an alley just beside Zonko's. He'd heard the scream before—just after Hestia Jones had been killed, and Sirius had very unfortunately found a very nasty boggart in the attic of Number Twelve. And just like when he'd found his best friend then, Sirius was pushed against the wall as though he wanted nothing more than to fall right through it.

_And no bloody wonder..._

Standing in front of Sirius was a man as tall as Remus, maybe an inch or so shorter, with still messy black hair. Beside him was a woman with dirty long red hair, her emerald green robes looking torn.

"No... Please..." Sirius moaned, his wand completely forgotten, as he tried to get away from the Inferi forms of Lily and James Potter.

_How did Voldemort get them?_ Remus didn't waste much more time pondering how the Dark Lord did anything.

"Sirius, it's not them!" Remus shouted. "Hex them!"

"I can't!" Sirius shouted, his voice cracking. "Remus... Please..."

Remus raised his wand, preparing a hex, but the Inferius-James turned around. His glasses were broken, his formerly hazel eyes misted over with a milky white film, his tattered skin hanging from his skull. Remus automatically stumbled back a few steps, hesitating. _You just told Sirius to hex them, and you can't even do it. Maybe you're not so much of a leader after all..._ Remus took in a deep, rattling breath. "I'm sorry, James," he said quietly, raising his wand again and pointing at the corpse of his best friend. Other spells were only temporary solutions. Most Inferi could break through a body-bind or a Stunner. Only one thing could really stop them... "_INCENDIO!" _James' body caught fire immediately, and Remus floated him over into the road where the magical fire finished the job within seconds and disappeared leaving nothing left of the Inferius.

Remus turned back to Sirius. The Auror was still cowering away from Lily—she reached out a pale bony finger and touched the wizard's cheek. This seemed to break Sirius' fear. "_INCENDIO!"_ he shouted, albeit rather hoarsely. Remus took care of floating the second burning corpse to the road. He felt horrible for watching it, but he couldn't turn away.

_This is better..._ he thought. _The Ministry will only do the same later anyway..._

A hand grasped his shoulder and he spun around, prepared to curse until he remembered Sirius had been behind him.

Fortunately, the other Aurors were now arriving, taking care of the Inferi, so the two best friends could stay were they were, frozen in confusion and scared out of their minds. Sirius backed up against the wall again and slid down, pulling his knees to this chest. What they hadn't been able to do in fifteen minutes, the Aurors did in less than five—most of the Inferi were either destroyed or about to be. Tonks found Sirius and Remus during her check to see if they'd missed anything.

"Is he all right?" she asked Remus worriedly, watching Sirius' eyes change from pained to completely deadened.

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so." Tonks sighed as he walked over and knelt down beside the other wizard. "Sirius, come on, let's go back to Hogwarts..."

Sirius nodded slowly and accepted Remus' help to stand again. "Hogwarts... Right..." he said dully. Remus sighed and nodded to Tonks, helping Sirius up the path to Hogwarts.

But just as they made it up the hill leading to the gate, Remus realized their night was still far from over. _Does it ever end? _he wondered, pulling Sirius' arm further around his shoulder.

Hagrid was exiting the gate to meet Dumbledore—the Headmaster was floating an unconscious figure into the half-giant's arms.

"Harry?" Sirius rasped, the strength in his legs seemingly coming back finally. He pulled away from Remus and stumbled over to the Headmaster. "What happened to him?" he demanded rather loudly.

Dumbledore looked at them calmly. Remus' heart fell to his feet as he looked at the boy Hagrid carried. Harry was nearly as tall as Remus now, but he looked like a little boy in the gamekeeper's arms. "Harry will be just fine," Dumbledore said quietly. "He has only suffered a mild concussion."

"How?" Sirius growled.

"Sirius," Remus said warningly. "This can wait—Harry needs to be taken to the hospital wing."

The Head Auror clenched his jaw and nodded. "Alright," he said very quietly. "After you, Hagrid."

The walk to the hospital wing was a silent one. Sirius walked beside Hagrid, glancing worriedly at Harry every few steps, while Remus remained beside Dumbledore, wondering what exactly happened at Godric's Hollow. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Headmaster's hand going to the pocket of his robes. Remus only hoped that the Horcrux had been retrieved, and that whatever happened to Harry had been worth it, as horrible it was to even venture on that train of thought.

Once in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey, in her night robes, since it was nearing midnight, busied herself with casting diagnostic spells on Harry. While this was going on, Sirius found it in himself to pull away from his godson's bedside to give Dumbledore a look that would have had anybody else running for cover. "What. happened. to. him." Sirius said, obviously fighting hard to keep his temper under control.

Dumbledore looked Sirius directly in the eye. "When Harry retrieved the Horcrux, he was hexed. He was able to pull his hand away before he was too badly harmed, but he fell to the floor, unconscious."

"But he got the Horcrux?" Remus checked quietly.

The Headmaster smiled slightly, looking triumphant. "He did." He carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a heavy black cloth. Remus watched anxiously as he unfolded it to reveal a silver dagger that looked brand-new. "It once belonged to Godric Gryffindor and was passed down through the Potter family for many generations."

Sirius furrowed his brow, his anger forgotten in light of this news. "The Potters had this? But..."

"Harry's an heir of Gryffindor, isn't he?" Remus asked. Sirius looked at him in surprise. "Not much is known about the rest of the heirs of the Hogwarts founders. We know that Voldemort is Slytherin's heir, but the others are a mystery." Dumbledore looked at him proudly. "Over the last thousand years, information of which heir married whom was lost. I've had my suspicions about the Potters for years now—I once saw a picture of Godric Gryffindor and couldn't help but see similarities between him and James' father, as minor as they were. I never outright asked James, but I had a feeling something wasn't normal about their family; like they were more special than people thought."

"The Potters can't be heirs of Gryffindor," Sirius said, looking as though he didn't really believe what he was saying. "James would've said something about it."

"Would you have wanted to amplify the fact that you're an heir, especially knowing that another heir, particularly Slytherin's, was out there somewhere, looking for revenge on what happened between the founders?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed, not saying anything.

"Being an heir of a Hogwarts founder is dangerous," Dumbledore said gravely. "For example, Harold Potter did not know who the other founders' heirs were, and if an heir of Slytherin discovered Gryffindor's heir, it is quite possible the Slytherin heir would kill the Gryffindor heir, merely because he wanted to carry out Salazar Slytherin's final goals."

"Everything I've ever heard about the Founders said Slytherin and Gryffindor were best friends up until Slytherin left the school, because the others wouldn't let him exclude Muggleborns," Sirius said. "But I never heard anything about Slytherin wanting to _kill_ Gryffindor over it..."

Dumbledore nodded. "Not many books, not even the ones in the Hogwarts library speak of the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor in quite that manner. There were numerous battles between the two, one in particular, the very last one, in which Gryffindor defeated his once friend turned enemy."

"Gryffindor killed Slytherin," Remus said, nodding. "I've heard that theory, but every history book claims Slytherin died of old age."

"Because Gryffindor did not wish to be known as a killer of a man he once called his brother," Dumbledore explained. "He preferred rewriting history, and did so with the help of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff—they formed a story and spread it around until it was believed."

"That makes no sense," Sirius argued. "Why would Gryffindor, the founder of the house of bravery, want to lie about this?"

"If you and Remus had a falling out that resulted in your becoming enemies, and one day you killed him, would you wish it to be known, or would you rather the world think something else?"

"It wouldn't matter what the world thought; I'd still know the truth," Sirius said. "Okay, so Harry's an heir. Add that to the list of things not to tell anybody—the number one listing being 'he's a Parselmouth'... What does this mean for him?"

"Well, tonight it meant he could reach in to retrieve the Horcrux, which was protected by Voldemort's blood, and in turn Harry's and Gryffindor's."

Remus' brow furrowed for a moment before his expression cleared. "Right, Voldemort had Harry's blood from the resurrection attempt." He looked from the dagger to where Harry was now sleeping peacefully—Madam Pomfrey had given him a potion to make him sleep for the night. "What will you do with it now that you've got it?"

"Destroy it," Dumbledore said. "Once that has been accomplished, there is only one obstacle in our way before Lord Voldemort can be defeated for good."

"The snake," Sirius said with a twist of his lips. "I hate snakes..."

Remus chuckled. "I'm none too fond of them myself." He sighed and looked over at Harry again. "If you're sure he'll be okay, Albus, I think Sirius and I might go back to our quarters—we've had a rather rough evening as well..."

"How so?" Dumbledore inquired.

Remus quickly gave the Headmaster the gist of what occurred in Hogsmeade, not wanting to go into too much detail—he hadn't completely recovered from the shock of setting his best friend's body on fire. "Nobody was hurt, thankfully, just mostly frightened," he finished.

"And we wondered if Voldemort had a sense of humor," Sirius said. "Sending Inferi out on Halloween..."

Dumbledore nodded. "The two of you rest," he said. "I've much work ahead of me and I should begin. Remus, if you do not object, I wish to speak with you tomorrow before you and Emmeline depart for London."

"Of course, sir." With a final check on Harry, the two wizards left the hospital wing, walking quickly to Remus and Emmeline's quarters. "Are we going to tell Naomi and Emmeline about what happened in Hogsmeade?" Remus asked quietly as they reached the penguin portrait.

"If we don't, and they find out, do you want to face the consequences?"

"Good point."

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Naomi demanded when they climbed through the portrait hole. "Tonks just sent a patronus saying all the Inferi have been taken care of. _What Inferi?_

"

"You know," Sirius said, turning to Remus. "One of these days, I might actually get a message Tonks sends me instead of hearing it secondhand from someone else."

Emmeline carefully stood from the sofa, looking both wizards over carefully. "Are you both all right?"

"Physically or mentally?" Sirius asked. "Physically, we're fine, just a bit dirty; mentally... Well, you know the answer to that..."

"You'll both want to sit for this," Remus said quietly, moving to the sofa. "It's not the easiest thing to hear, I'd imagine."

"And he lived it," Sirius muttered, going to where Naomi sat and took a seat beside her. "You start, Moony, I just want to sit here for a while." He proceeded to pull his wife into his arms and bury his face in her shoulder like he never wanted to come out again.

"There were Inferi in Hogsmeade," Remus said quietly. "Dozens of them. Sirius and I were doing all right, until we discovered two of them were Lily and James." Naomi and Emmeline gasped—Sirius took his face from Naomi's shoulder and silently thanked Remus for not mentioning the part about him cowering in fear. "It took us a moment to get over the shock, but eventually we got a handle of the situation."

Naomi paled. "How did he get them?" she asked in a strangled voice. "Godric's Hollow cemetery is supposed to be protected by magic..."

Remus shook his head. "I don't know," he said honestly. "But as we've learned in the past, Voldemort will find a way around any protections."

"Can't we just have a normal night for a change?" Emmeline asked rhetorically, leaning her head against Remus' shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. "Any word from Harry and Dumbledore?"

"They're back," Remus said quietly. "And they got the Horcrux—it's a dagger that once belonged to Godric Gryffindor."

"Harry's in the hospital wing with a mild concussion," Sirius elaborated. "Pomfrey says he'll be fine—I think she put him under a sleeping charm for the night so we wouldn't be tempted to stay and question him all night."

Naomi snorted. "Wouldn't surprise me," she muttered. "So shall we stay up all night talking or are you two ready for some sleep?"

"We can try sleep, but I can't guarantee I won't wake up screaming in the middle of the night," Sirius said, reluctantly pulling away from Naomi. "What time to you two plan on leaving tomorrow?"

Remus shrugged. "Not too early, if Dumbledore wants a word with me," he replied. "But sleep sounds like a wonderful plan."

The plan was carried out minutes later—Sirius and Naomi said good night, taking Mira from the blanket on the floor she'd been sleeping on. Once they'd left the room, Remus looked at Emmeline, feeling completely exhausted. "You're going to make me go to the bedroom, aren't you?"

She smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Only if you want," she said. "I'm sure we can make ourselves comfortable out here."

He shook his head. "No, you need the bed," he said. "I want you to be perfectly comfortable."

"I'll be comfortable wherever you are," she replied. "But you're right; in the bed, I won't push you over the side with my enormous stomach."

Remus smiled and bent to kiss her stomach softly. "It's not that big," he said softly.

She rolled her eyes. "Liar," she said, though she was smiling. "Come on, help me up so we can get some sleep."

He chuckled but stood, taking her hands and pulling her up to him. On impulse, he captured her lips and kissed her deeply, feeling a calm wash over him that he only felt with her. The night he'd had was momentarily forgotten as he was caught up in everything about his wife—the scent of vanilla shampoo she used, the feel of her body against his, the softness of her lips... When he pulled away minutes later, she looked a little dazed, but there was a large smile on her face. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she breathed as he led her to the bedroom.

* * *

Next morning, Harry woke as the sunlight hit his face and he very reluctantly opened his eyes. He reached over blindly to the bedside table for his glasses and put them on, bringing the room into focus. His robes from the night before were on a chair beside his bed, and Madam Pomfrey wasn't over him, fussing over his health, so he pushed himself up and began changing from the hospital pajamas he wore. While he tied his shoes, he tried to remember how he'd gotten to the hospital wing—the last thing he remembered was reaching in through that brick and touching something warm and sharp — there was a small cut on one of his fingers where he'd grazed the edge. Then there'd been a jolt of electricity that had run through his body and had thrown him back as he grasped the dagger.

_Hopefully I pulled the dagger out before I hit the floor,_ he thought idly, running a hand through his hair. _Maybe I'll stop by Dumbledore's office before going back to the tower..._

But it seemed there was no need to go see the Headmaster—Dumbledore had just entered the hospital wing. He spotted Harry and crossed over to him briskly, a small smile on his face. "How are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I'm all right, sir," he said, wondering why his voice was hoarse. "Bit of a headache, but I'll manage..."

"Good," Dumbledore said, looking at a box of Every Flavor Beans on his bedside. "I believe these are from Hagrid, as a Get Well gift. Would you mind if I...?" He gestured to the box.

"Oh, no, not at all," Harry said.

"I once had quite a taste for these in my youth," the Headmaster said, examining the different colored beans thoughtfully. "But I was most unfortunate to accept one from my brother, and it turned out to be a vomit-flavored bean."

Harry chuckled as Dumbledore selected a tan-colored bean. "Sirius gave me one once that I'd thought was cherry— turned out to be blood."

Dumbledore nodded, smiling. "Perhaps a nice toffee..." He popped the bean in his mouth, his eyebrows rising slightly as he chewed. "Alas, earwax," he said.

Harry laughed.

Dumbledore sat the box back on the table and pulled up a chair beside Harry. "I am certain that you are curious about last night."

The younger wizard nodded, his smiled fading. "Did I get it? The dagger..."

"Indeed you did," the Headmaster said. "And a very admirable job you did as well."

Harry sighed in relief. "Has it been destroyed?"

"It is now nothing more than a dagger." He reached into his robes and pulled the dagger out by its hilt. "I'd thought about keeping it and adding it to the case that holds Gryffindor's sword, but this morning, I've come up with a better solution for where it should go." He turned the blade away and held it out to Harry. "By all rights, it does belong to you."

Harry's eyes widened as he reached out and took it. "Thank you, sir."

"You're quite welcome, Harry."

The dagger was feather-light in his hands as he looked at the bright ruby at the top of the hilt; the name of Godric Gryffindor was etched into the blade. It looked almost fake, it was so shiny and new-looking. Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "So there's only one Horcrux left, right?"

"Correct," Dumbledore replied, nodding. "Nagini the snake. I've not yet come up with a plan to find her, so any suggestions would be most welcome."

"Well, wherever Voldemort is, wouldn't she be nearby?"

"That is a theory I've wondered about, and more often than not, it is accurate," Dumbledore said. "Unfortunately for our search for Horcruxes, Voldemort has not ventured from his hideout in many months."

Harry nodded. "Sir, I know you said only a wizard with Potter blood would have been able to reach in there, but wouldn't Voldemort have thought I might go after it at some point."

"I do not believe Voldemort had the forethought that you would ever even know about the Horcruxes. He'd probably planned to have you destroyed before you could learn of them."

"And why wasn't I hurt? Didn't my grandfather's portrait say there were enchantments and curses over it?"

"As I explained last night, the blood in your body gives you an advantage others would not have. You know of course how powerful blood is—the blood from your mother protected you from outside harm when you were residing with your aunt and uncle as a young child. Had Voldemort come back to power another way, one that did not involve using your blood, he would not have been able to touch you there. However, he now has the same protection that Lily gave you, as well as the blood you carry as an heir to Gryffindor."

"What will that mean? Other than he can touch me now, I mean."

"Hopefully, nothing," Dumbledore replied. "Once the final Horcrux is destroyed, he will be mortal."

Harry frowned. "Sir, how is it that Voldemort doesn't know that you've gone around destroying pieces of his soul?"

Dumbledore smiled a little. "He knows, Harry. Or at least I believe he has his suspicions—I have it on good authority that he has felt some odd sensations over the last months since I began my search for his Horcruxes. Obviously that does not mean that he's moved them, or put even more protections around them—the one we retrieved tonight was the least guarded of any of the Horcruxes, save the locket that Sirius found in Julia Sedler's belongings. That is why I have been acting quickly, so as not to arouse his suspicion even further. By the time he realizes what has been done, I hope to have the final Horcrux destroyed." He stood. "Now then, I believe it is nearing breakfast time, and Remus and Emmeline will be returning to Number Twelve shortly—I am sure they will wish to see you walking on your own two feet before that time."

Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed again, tucking the dagger into his belt loop—he'd have to find a safe place for it in his dorm—and followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing. He tried not to grin at the thought of Voldemort's face when he realized all his precious Horcruxes had been destroyed.

_Now we just have to figure out the best way to kill a snake..._

_

* * *

_**AN:** I disclaim the "Alas, ear wax," line from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philospher's Stone. _It belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	25. Twenty Five

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Twenty-Five_

It was nearly a week after the retrieval of the Horcrux before Harry got the chance to pull Ginny aside, away from their friends, and out onto the cold Hogwarts grounds. Between Quidditch, lessons and homework, Head Boy duties, and his loss of nerve every time he thought about the deed at hand, there just hadn't been a spare moment. But finally, his and Ginny's schedules had agreed, and on a sunny Friday afternoon, they both had a free period from lessons, and Harry seized his chance. He'd gone to the kitchens and asked the house-elves to prepare him a picnic lunch—there was enough food in that one wicker basket to feed half of Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny seemed a little bemused when Harry announced his plan for the day, but she'd grabbed her cloak and took his arm, allowing him to steer her out of the castle. Naomi passed them in one of the corridors and smiled and winked at Harry before going on her way. When the young couple reached a secluded part of the grounds, they were interrupted twice more before Harry could even heat a spot on the ground to melt the snow so he could put down a blanket—Tonks, who'd been doing her patrols, stopped to chat for a few minutes, followed a few moments later by Hagrid. Harry enjoyed his chats with Hagrid immensely—every chance he and his friends had, they would go to the gamekeeper's hut for afternoon tea—but at that precise moment, he really just wanted Hagrid to go away. Finally, Hagrid left, and Harry didn't hesitate any longer before casting a privacy spell around the area so he could finish his preparations. The snow was cleared, the warming charm was placed to heat the ground, and the blanket was conjured.

"Now what?" Ginny asked as she watched her boyfriend look around with a furrowed brow, her lips twitching.

_Now I hope this goes a lot smoother than it did with my mum and dad... Or even Remus and Naomi,_ Harry thought.

"Now we eat," he said aloud, helping Ginny settle on the blanket and lowering himself beside her. He opened the lid of the basket and felt his eyes widen. Inside was an entire ham with every side Harry could imagine. "Leave it to the house-elves." He grinned, handing Ginny a plate with potatoes, green beans, and a dinner roll. "Ah, and they even packed us some mulled mead." He poured two goblets full of the drink and passed one over to Ginny. "Cheers," he said, smiling as he clinked his goblet with hers before taking a deep drink.

Over their meal, Harry tried once more to get up his nerve to ask Ginny the question he'd brought her out here to ask. He found out quickly that eating had become a rather difficult task—what little food he could get past the large lump in his throat made him feel like he was about to throw up from nervousness. It didn't take Ginny long to notice his odd behavior, either.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked quietly.

He tried to smile. "Nothing," he said, his voice strangely high-pitched. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Why would you think anything would be wrong?"

Ginny raised a pale eyebrow. "Because you're buttering your ham," she said.

He looked down and found what he'd thought had been a roll had indeed been a slice of ham. He quickly dropped it and the butter knife to his plate, sighing. "Okay, so I'm not fine. But nothing's really wrong, per se. Yet, that is," he added under his breath.

"Harry, what is going on?" she asked bluntly. "You've been acting oddly all week."

Harry bit his lip and reached into his pocket, feeling the small item that waited there. He cleared his throat. "You know I love you, Ginny, and I'd do anything for you. We've been through a lot, and we still have much more we're going to have to face together. You never ran away from me when I told you of all the dangers that just knowing me put you in, nor did you leave when you saw firsthand how much trouble I could bring to one person's life." He took a deep breath and reached over to take her hands. "Remus told me once that having those you love on your side during your worst times gives you a new strength you never knew you had. He said that when I found love, I'd be able to do anything to keep her safe, that my love for her and hers for me would give me power to overcome my worst fears." He smiled, looking deeply into her eyes. "And it's true. I don't know what will happen in the next few years. I don't know what will happen between Voldemort and me. But whatever does happen, I want you by my side. When this war is over, I want to know I can come home and hold you and make all my troubles go away."

He let go of her hands and reached into his robes, pulling out a dark green velvet box. Ginny gasped as he opened it and showed its contents to her, her eyes filling with tears. With a shaking hand, he took the golden band with three tiny emeralds out and held it out to her. "Ginevra Molly Weasley," he said very quietly, holding the ring out to her. "Will you marry me?"

He barely registered her choked sob or her whispered yes, but he slipped the ring on her finger nonetheless—it fit perfectly—and pulled her to him for a very deep, long kiss.

* * *

While Harry and Ginny were having their moment at Hogwarts, Sirius was at the Ministry wishing he had something to beat his head against. Ever since the night he and Tonks had found Minister Bones in the Department of Mysteries, the entire Ministry had been acting like first year Muggleborn students at Hogwarts who'd not yet learned anything about how the wizarding world operated. It was rather frustrating, watching wizards who'd been with the Ministry for the better part of their lives running around in a panic because of the tiny fact that the Minister of Magic had been under the Imperius Curse for months.

"Sirius," Remus said in an amused patience that was required to deal with Sirius Black. "They're panicking because their leader has been forced to do things that are far from lawful. Think about those files that she stole—"

"She didn't steal anything," Sirius growled. "None of this has been the Minister's fault. Anybody could have been put under that bloody curse, even you or me. People are acting like she willingly broke into those offices; they act like they've never met the woman before. They ought to know damn bloody well that Amelia Bones would _never_ do anything like this."

Remus sighed. "You know how the Ministry is, Sirius. This isn't exactly what the wizarding world needs at a time like this—we're in the middle of a war. Luckily it's not yet been front-page news on the _Prophet_. But if you think this is bad, wait until the rest of the world finds out what's happened."

"Honestly, knowing how the rumor mill around this place works, that's a bloody miracle," Sirius said. "Well, the good news is that nobody is allowed to see the Minister without at least three Hit Wizards present."

Remus looked at him gravely. "And unfortunately, I can't say that's too much of a comfort. I'm only assuming, but I think Voldemort is behind the curses on the Minister and Slughorn, and if I'm right—"

"Which you always are," Sirius muttered.

"If I'm right, even Hit Wizards won't be able to stop whatever he decides to make her do next," Remus finished.

"Probably not, but they do know what a person looks like whey they're under Imperius, and they've been instructed to stun her if she shows even the slightest sign of being cursed," Sirius said, glancing at his watch. "I think I'll head back to Number Twelve; I'm finished here for the day, and I promised Mister Potter I'd put his portrait somewhere other than the downstairs bathroom—that was the only place I could find room…"

Remus chuckled, shaking his head. "What I don't understand is how the portrait was down in that cellar for so long and nobody knew about it."

Sirius shrugged, leading the way out of Auror Headquarters. "Far as I know, from what Mister Potter said, James hardly ever went down there after he and Lily were married, so he had no idea his father's portrait had even been created. What I'm wondering about is if there might be a portrait of James around there someplace. We could put it up across from my mother and watch them argue—it'd be brilliant. James hated my mother."

"That'd be painful," Remus corrected. "But James always did have some good insults for her."

Sirius snickered. "We'll have to go down there sometime, see what all's survived. From what Harry said, there's some wicked stuff down there."

Remus nodded. "Add it on to our 'to-do' list. Speaking of which," he added quietly. "Have you gotten your team ready to go down to the Underground?"

"Yes," Sirius said. "Tonks, Proudfoot, Davies, and Savage. I'd thought about inviting Mad-Eye along as well."

"That'd be interesting." Remus snorted. "Might not be such a bad idea, actually. That way, we'd know what we're facing before we actually got there."

The two wizards joined the queue at the Atrium fireplaces. "I'll ask him if he wants to come along, then. Day before the full moon, you said? Any particular reason?"

Remus nodded. "They don't take Wolfsbane—only Greyback did. They'll be feeling the full effects of the moon, and they'll be at their weakest the day before. It'll make our job easier."

The Head Auror grinned. "What could be easier than facing dozens of pissed off werewolves day before a full moon? It can't be any harder than dealing with a wife that's six months pregnant with twins, right?"

Remus looked at him oddly. "You know, Padfoot," he said, taking a handful of Floo powder. "There are times when your logic sincerely amazes me, and this is one of those times."

As Remus disappeared in the whirl of green flames, Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult..."

* * *

By the time Harry and Ginny finally made it back to Gryffindor Tower that evening, dinner had already come and gone. Both of them looked deliriously happy, but they'd decided to wait a while before making the announcement of their engagement. The main reason for this being that Ron had only accepted the fact that they were a couple at all a few months ago, and this announcement might not go over too well with him. There was also the fact that they wanted to tell their families at the same time ("More witnesses when Sirius flips out,"Harry had said). The last thing they wanted was to see their parents/guardians fall over dead of a heart attack, or have (minimum) one of the Weasley boys suddenly decide Harry wasn't good enough for their baby sister and take him out to the broomshed—Harry worried about ever coming out alive from an encounter of that sort.

They had, however, stopped by Naomi's office to inform her of the engagement and she couldn't have been happier for them. She'd even offered to help break the news to Sirius and Remus, for which Harry was quite grateful; Harry honestly had no idea how his two very overprotective guardians would react to this news.

"Where've you two been?" Ron demanded over all the commotion in the common room the moment the couple had climbed through the portrait hole. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Did you check the map?" Harry asked with an amused raised eyebrow.

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but promptly snapped it shut again, frowning. "No, didn't even think of it actually..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling. "I tried to tell him you'd just gone out for a walk around the grounds, but of course he's gone mental trying to figure out exactly _why_ you'd want to do that."

Ginny shrugged, holding her left hand behind her back. "We just wanted some fresh air," she said lightly. "Well, I've got Transfiguration homework to finish, so I'll see you lot tomorrow morning. Good night," she added softly, kissing Harry until Ron cleared his throat loudly to break them up. She rolled her eyes. "Night, Hermione, Ronniekins."

"Oy! I told you not to call me that!" Ron called after her as she went up the stairs.

Harry continued to watch her until she disappeared around the corner, very aware that he was grinning like an idiot, but not caring one bit. When he turned to Ron and Hermione, the other wizard had gone back to a comic book he'd borrowed from Dean Thomas—he seemed to enjoy the idea of a rich Muggle dressing up as a bat and fighting crime—but Hermione was watching him curiously.

_What?_ he mouthed to her.

She smiled knowingly and shook her head. _Nothing,_ she replied. "Are you nearly finished with your Arithmancy homework, Harry?" she asked out loud.

Slightly confused at his best friend, Harry shook his head and sat in an armchair by the fire. "Not really," he answered, ruffling his hair a little. "How long do we have before patrols? I was thinking you could help me. I said help, not copy!" he added hastily at Hermione's raised eyebrow.

"Go get your book," Hermione said wearily. "Honestly, how you get past your lessons without me is a mystery."

Harry grinned and kissed the top of Hermione's head as he made his way up to his dorm. When he returned some five minutes later, he quickly realized none of his homework would be completed that night. Fred and George Weasley had entered the common room and were now getting the attention of every Gryffindor present, even the ones who'd come to Hogwarts after they'd graduated.

"Harry old boy!" Fred said brightly. "Smashing to see you!"

"Hey, what're you two doing here?" Harry asked joining the crowd around the twins.

"Oh, we were in the area," George said dismissively.

"And we thought we'd drop by to see our little brother and all his friends," Fred finished.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why were you in the neighborhood?" he asked suspiciously.

The twins shrugged in unison. "Business in Hogsmeade," Fred said mysteriously.

"Speaking of which, do you have a minute, Harry? We wanted a word with you."

Ron frowned. "Why?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Ronnie," Fred said airily.

"Or else we'll hex it off." Ron glared at George.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, sure, I've got a bit of time," he said.

"Excellent," the twins replied, practically dragging him out of the common room, ignoring the groans of the other students—apparently Fred and George had been promoting some of their products, judging by the flyers a few of the younger ones had.

"What's up?" the younger wizard asked, sitting at the foot of a suit of armor.

"_Muffliato_," Fred muttered. "We don't need to be heard—"

"Especially if ickle Ronniekins decides to eavesdrop," George said. "We just wondered if Sirius and Remus ever figured out where the gold from your getting Order of Merlin went."

Harry smirked, remembering the afternoon after the presentation ceremony at the Ministry. For months, he'd been listening to Fred and George talk of where they were going to get enough gold to open their joke shop—they'd had a little saved up from their mail order business, but most of that had gone to supplies and such. When the Minister of Magic had handed him a decent-sized bag of gold after he'd received the Order of Merlin, First Class for his rescue of Ron from Voldemort's hideout, he'd known exactly what to do with it. Neither Fred nor George had been exactly happy with Harry's proposition, but after he'd threatened to hit the twins with a Bat-Bogey Hex Ginny had taught him not long before, they'd agreed. And even then, they would only accept it as a loan—they'd pay Harry back, with interest, the moment their shop took off.

"They have no idea," Harry said, answering the question. "And it wouldn't really matter if they did, would it? It was my gold to do what I pleased with. What about your mum? Does she know?"

Fred shook his head. "Not yet," he answered. "We didn't plan on telling her until the shop's opened. But she is wondering where we've gotten the money to buy her brand-new robes for her birthday last month."

"We told her we're still doing the mail order business," George said. "She wasn't too happy with it, but Bill was there and he kept her from getting too upset."

"He reminded her how much Dad loved our joke shop idea," Fred said quietly. "It might not have been the best technique to use, but afterwards, she seemed genuinely interested in our ideas."

"We started to wonder if she was really our mum or not—she just accepted it like she'd been a fan of the idea since we came up with it in sixth year," George said. "Anyway, the real reason we cam by was to let you in on how we're using your investment."

Fred nodded. "The shop opens 1 January."

"We wanted to do it sooner—"

"But we're still waiting for a few imported materials—"

"Dung Fletcher's been helping us out with a few of the more hard-to-get items—"

"And getting them into the country takes time—"

"So while we're waiting for our packages, we're working out the final touches."

"On New Year's Eve, we're having an exclusive grand opening party—"

"Sort of a preview for family and friends of what we're going to be selling—"

"You're invited, naturally, along with Sirius, Remus, Naomi, and Emmeline, if she's up to it," George concluded.

"Wicked." Harry grinned. "I was starting to wonder if you'd just given up on the shop."

Fred looked highly offended. "Are you mad?" he asked. "It's stronger than ever."

"We just decided to take a bit of time off when Dad passed," George said. "Help take care of Mum, you know?"

Harry nodded in understanding. "I'm looking forward to it; it should be great."

"Yeah," Fred said. "And listen, we realize we haven't properly thanked you—"

"You've done a lot for us, mate, and anything you need, let us know, and we'll do whatever we can to help."

"We appreciate that gold more than you know..."

Harry waved them off. "It's like I said that day, the whole world could do with a few more laughs, and if I'd kept it, it would have just sat in my vault collecting dust. I'm a rich little sot as it is, there's no real need for me to have kept it."

"Well, either way," Fred said, looking a little like Ron when Harry bought a round of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. "We do appreciate it, and anything you need, anytime, you let us know. Understand?"

"I understand," Harry said, nodding seriously while mentally tagging the conversation for when he finally told the twins he was engaged to their baby sister. "So how'd you get past the Auror guards outside with just the excuse of seeing me?"

"We're actually not here only to see you, dear Harry," George said, taking down the privacy spell around them.

Fred nodded as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. "You're just a detour; we've actually got an appointment with the Headmaster."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What, are you going to try and sell him stock shares in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

The twins looked at one another thoughtfully. "That may not be a bad idea, actually."

"But he called us here, so we'll have to see what he wants before we try all that."

"Right, well, I should get back in. Hermione and I have patrol rounds soon—"

"Ah yes, the Head Boy." George grinned.

"And if we hadn't known Bill, we'd say you were a total prat for even accepting that shiny little badge," Fred said gravely.

"So we'll stick to our belief that only gits become Prefect."

"You do realize Ron is still a Prefect, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" the twins said. "Now, off you go, young Harry."

"We'll see you 'round Christmas, mate."

"Keep Ron out of trouble—"

"On second thought, get him _into_ some trouble, lighten him up a little."

"He's becoming a bit stiff, if you know what we mean."

Harry assured the twins he would keep Ron from becoming their worst idea of a Prefect and waved them off as they headed towards Dumbledore's office, wondering all the while why the Headmaster would call them to Hogwarts. He went through the Fat Lady's portrait again and found Ron waiting for him. "They just wanted to know what to get you for Christmas," Harry lied smoothly when asked what the twins had wanted. "Told them you needed a new brush for your..." he moved closer to Ron, "_tail..."_

Ron grinned. "Oh, I meant to tell you earlier, I've got the final incantation ready. I should be ready to finish this weekend."

Harry nodded. "It'll have to wait until after Quidditch practice—we've got the Slytherin match next week, and we've still got to get the team shaped up a bit now that Katie's gone."

"Well, we only need a Chaser, so..."

Harry sighed, thankful to have gotten Ron onto a subject that didn't include the Weasley twins or Animagus transformations, neither of which being a topic that needed to be overheard by the more nosy Gryffindors who spent most of their time eavesdropping on their housemates' conversations. The two wizards talked Quidditch strategy for about an hour, Harry forgetting all about his homework until Hermione announced it was time she and Harry started their rounds.

Patrol that night was normal. The Prefects had already caught most of the students out of bed after curfew, so all Harry and Hermione really had to do was made sure the Prefects had gone back to their own common rooms instead of deciding to walk the corridors. Once the one walk around the castle was completed around one-thirty, the Head Boy and Girl made their way to the entrance hall where Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and (Harry covertly rolled his eyes) Snape were waiting with Sirius and Naomi. The Head Auror was doing everything possible to keep from having to look at the Potions professor, who stood on the farthest end of the entrance hall from the other wizard.

"Our rounds are finished, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said. "No students were found out of their common rooms and all the classroom doors are locked."

McGonagall nodded curtly. "Very well, Miss Granger." She glanced over at Snape who reluctantly joined the group. "Tonight, the Headmaster has asked us to walk the grounds and double-check the wards once more. We will split into two groups—Severus, Filius, Miss Granger, and I will go east; Sirius, Naomi, and Mister Potter will take the west. We will regroup here in one hour. If there are any dangers we will send a message the normal way. Any questions?"

Harry glanced at Sirius; his godfather's lips were twitching as they all answered, "No, Professor."

"Very good, then. Off you go."

Sirius was chuckling as he led the way towards the forest. "You never get too old for a McGonagall glare," he said. "Even greasy old Sevvy-poo—" Harry and Naomi raised their eyebrows at one another, "—can't disobey her when she does that."

"_Sevvy-poo?_" Harry said incredulously, laughing. Sirius grinned and shrugged.

Naomi shook her head, her shoulders shaking in laughter. "Well, she is the Deputy Headmistress, darling," she said, slipping her arm through her husband's once they all had a good long laugh. "And she did teach us for seven years, so she does have some power over him."

"But his entire attitude focuses around his being all-powerful and all-knowing," Harry argued. "The only person I've never seen him cross is Dumbledore."

"That'll be the day." Sirius snorted. "After everything Dumbledore's done for that git... If he ever crossed him, he'd have the entire Order out for his blood. Dumbledore trusted him when no one else would, accepted him when everyone told him he was wrong to do it." He sighed. "Why are we talking about Snape?"

"Because you brought it up," Harry said. Sirius glared half-heartedly at him. "How're things at home?"

"Normal," Sirius told him. "Remus and I put your grandfather's portrait up in the library—he seems to like that. Emmeline is still very much pregnant—she's eating almost everything she can get her hands on. Remus is still worried she's doing too much—he thinks she needs complete bed rest, but of course, she doesn't agree."

"What does Ted say?" Naomi asked.

"He doesn't want her up conjuring furniture or battling Death Eaters, but she can be up and about around the house. After December, though, he doesn't want her out of bed for more than two or three hours a day."

Harry winced. "That's going to make her miserable," he said. Sirius and Naomi nodded. "So are you going to be here for the Quidditch match next week, Sirius?"

"Most likely," the Auror replied. "Unless something unforeseen comes up. Isn't it a bit late in the season to just now be starting the first match?"

"There's been a lot going on around here," Naomi said. "It's pushed everything back a little."

The trio continued to talk as they patrolled, occasionally stopping at the gate surrounding the grounds and testing out the wards—everything was functioning perfectly. Sirius continued to bring Harry and Naomi up to speed with the happenings outside Hogwarts that hadn't yet been in the _Prophet_. His main concern was Minister Bones—within the last day or so, he'd heard rumors that she'd thought about stepping down. Even Harry understood what it would mean if the Ministry lost their leader while they were still in the midst of a war.

"But what's worse is the idea of who might replace her if she does resign," Sirius said. "I heard one person talking about bringing Cornelius Fudge back. Could you imagine?"

Naomi sighed. "I'd be worried about all the laws Bones has been working on, like the werewolf legislations. What will happen if they're not finished by the time she's replaced?"

"Maybe she won't resign," Harry said optimistically. "Anyone could've been put under the Imperius Curse. Maybe the Minister should take Occlumency lessons..."

Sirius nodded. "It couldn't hurt. Personally, I think the entire Ministry should know a bit of Occlumency. Bones is the best Minister we've had in years, it'd be horrible to lose her now..."

"I agree," Naomi said. "But if she honestly feels she can't do her job because she's afraid of what damage could be done, there's no reason for her to stay in office. I don't want to see anyone else in there, either, least of all Fudge. But the last thing the wizarding world needs right now is a leader who can't lead..."

The patrol and conversation ended quicker than Harry had wanted or had anticipated, and the Blacks and Harry met the other professors just inside the castle doors at a little past three o'clock. "Miss Granger has already left for Gryffindor Tower," McGonagall said. "I suggest you do the same."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said. "Night, Sirius, Professors." The only adult who didn't return the sentiment was Snape, which neither surprised nor disappointed Harry in the slightest.

He turned the corner, yawning, and began smiling widely, the memory of proposing to Ginny floating to the forefront of his mind again. He'd been planning the day for a few months, but he was far from getting used to the idea of actually being engaged. And the fact that she'd said yes... He knew well how Ginny Weasley felt about him, but she still had a year of Hogwarts to complete, and he hadn't been sure if she wouldn't want to wait a few years before even thinking about marriage.

Then there was the whole complex Harry knew he had about himself from being the Boy-Who-Lived, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Ginny knew well what risks were involved when being associated with Harry Potter—her brother's kidnapping from his bedroom at home; Hermione's attack by Greyback and her parents' deaths before that; her father's death (though that wasn't technically caused by being associated with him, Harry was still convinced he should have somehow stopped it); then there were all the other things that'd happened to Harry and his family. Once or twice, Harry had tired to convince himself that Ginny deserved better than him, that she'd be safer with anybody else. But then another part of him called him a dolt and told him Ginny wouldn't be _happy_ with anybody else, and that once Voldemort was gone, they could live happily ever after.

_What if Voldemort kills you, though—what if you die in the process of killing him?_ the cynical part of his mind had argued. _You're just going to leave Ginny miserable for the rest of her life. End it now, save her a broken heart in the end._

_If Voldemort kills me or I die trying to kill him, at least Ginny will know I died loving her. I don't want something to happen to me, and leave her wondering if I ever loved her at all because I was an idiot and broke up with her. Not going to happen, mate._ After that argument with the voices in his head, Harry hadn't had any more second thoughts, and he—

Harry turned a corner and stopped dead. He groaned inwardly at the sight of all four seventh year Slytherin boys standing around a statue. "Just because you lot have been inbred so much that your brains aren't the proper size, that doesn't give you an excuse to be out of your common room past curfew." He belatedly realized that he was outnumbered and had just insulted a group of what greatly resembled apes. But much like when he insulted Snape once in class, he didn't much care.

"Well, well," Nott said coldly, turning around. "Look at this, boys: Black's let Potter off his leash. Doesn't he still have to hold your hand when you take a piss, Potter?"

"At least he hasn't been kissing the Snake Lord's arse all his life."

"No, that's his wife, isn't it?"

Harry blinked in surprise. How did Nott know about Naomi?

"So does your entire family kill innocent teenagers, Potter? Does Lupin go out hunting for fresh meat every full moon?" Zabini asked. "Heard he had a right good time a few months back with a Muggle family."

Harry's jaw clenched. "Shut your mouth," he growled.

Nott smirked at Zabini. "Seems we've struck a chord, Blaise," he said in delight. "Tell me, Potter, how does your godfather live with himself after drowning his own cousin? I heard Mrs. Malfoy cursed him off her property when she found out. Serves him right; I wouldn't want that sort of filth on my land, either."

"Malfoy deserved what he got," Harry sneered. "Eye for an eye, and all that."

Zabini snorted. "You really think that Muggle-lover's life was worth anything? Draco was worth more than the entire Weasley family put together—"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Harry shouted.

"_PROTEGO!"_ Zabini countered.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" _Nott yelled.

Harry ducked, only vaguely realizing Crabbe and Goyle had moved to opposite ends of the hall. By the time he shot off his next spell, the two goons had grabbed his arms—one of them bent Harry's arm back to the point he was sure it was going to break, and he dropped his wand.

"I've been waiting for this day for months," Nott said quietly, approaching Harry, his eyes glittering maliciously. "Draco had wanted to be the one to do this, so it's only fitting one of his final wishes was carried out..." He swung back his fist and hit Harry hard in the face, knocking his glasses off. Harry could feel blood pouring from his now broken nose to his mouth, and he fought hard against the grip Crabbe and Goyle had on him, finally managing to swing his leg around to kick one of them—whichever one it was, he grunted in pain and automatically let go of Harry to grab his leg. Harry took the very short moment to knee the other gorilla-looking wizard in an area that Harry hoped assured he'd never be able to reproduce.

While two of the Slytherins were on the ground writhing in pain, and before the other two, the two with actual functioning brains larger than a pea, realized what he'd done, Harry dived to the floor for his wand and fired off the first spell that came to him. Luckily, the Stunning Spell hit Zabini squarely—the wizard fell to the floor hard, leaving Harry and Nott practically alone in the corridor. Crabbe and Goyle had both crawled away to recover.

"You'll pay for that, Potter," Nott threatened, raising his wand again. "_CRUCIO!"_

The intense, horrible pain of the Cruciatus Curse only lasted seconds before Harry spotted a jet of red light come from nowhere and hit Nott. When he'd finally caught his breath, Harry looked up and thought his vision had gotten worse—not only was the entire corridor blurry since he'd lost his glasses, but now he was seeing double. Finally, somebody had the sense to return him his glasses and he was able to see that Fred and George were kneeling beside him.

"All right, Harry?" one of them asked concernedly.

Harry nodded, wiping his bloody nose with a sleeve of his robes. He couldn't get more than that out before he heard running footsteps behind him. One of the twins helped him sit up and he found Sirius, Naomi, McGonagall, and Snape had arrived. _Better late than never, I suppose._

"What in Merlin's name..." McGonagall breathed, looking at the two stunned Slytherins that remained in the hall. "Potter, what is the meaning of this?"

"Nott used the Cruciatus Curse on him, Professor," Fred said promptly before Harry even had the chance to answer. "George and I came around just in time and stunned him."

"He _what?"_ Sirius asked loudly, turning furiously to Snape. "Is this what you've been teaching your students since you've been back, Snivellus?"

"_SIRIUS!"_ Naomi and McGonagall shouted at the same time.

Sirius glared hard at Snape, but kept further comments to himself as he came over to Harry. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "Fine," he lied. With a wave of Sirius' wand, the blood from Harry's nose stopped flowing and the broken bone was repaired. "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it," Sirius muttered automatically. "Was it just these two?" He gestured to Nott and Zabini.

Harry took a breath and told the adults what happened. By the end, the only person who didn't seem impressed was Snape. "You took down three Slytherins?" Naomi checked. Harry nodded. "Nice..."

McGonagall looked at her in exasperation. "Naomi, keep your comments to yourself. Need I remind you that you are a Hogwarts professor?"

Harry watched Sirius and Naomi exchange a small grin when McGonagall turned away. "Sorry, Minerva," Naomi said.

"Severus, will you retrieve Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, and bring them to the Headmaster's office?" Snape nodded curtly, returning the glare Sirius was sending him, and turned sharply on his heel towards the dungeons. "You two," she said to Fred and George, "please escort Mister Potter to the hospital wing. Sirius and Naomi, you will help me bring these two to the Headmaster."

Harry tried to object and tell McGonagall that he really didn't need the hospital wing, but he snapped his mouth shut at the look on the Deputy Headmistress' face. Fred and George helped him stand, and he said good night to Sirius and Naomi again as they floated Nott and Zabini onto stretchers. "I'll come by and see you later, Harry," Sirius called as he led the way to Dumbledore's office.

Harry raised a hand in acknowledgment. "So," he said to Fred and George as they reached the hospital wing, "I hadn't meant for my favor to be used up so soon, but thanks."

"Don't mention it," Fred said.

"And that didn't count as your favor—"

"We've wanted to do that for years."


	26. Twenty Six

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Twenty-Six_

The Dark Mark was burning. It always burned these days, and there was nothing to do for it except wait it out and hope the pain didn't grow too unbearable. The only way to truly make the burning stop was to go to the Dark Lord when he called; unfortunately for Draco Malfoy, that was not an option at the moment.

He stood at the kitchen window of the small cabin he and his mother had been thrown in by Black and Dumbledore. Were he anybody else, he would have admitted the place was actually comfortable, and although he wasn't enjoying the whole hiding aspect, he really had nothing to complain about—he was safe, far away from the Dark Lord and his father, and the only person who could tell where the Malfoys were was Minerva McGonagall.

But he wasn't anybody else. He was Draco Malfoy, and as such, he complained near constantly, mostly to the deaf ears of his mother or the house-elf, about absurd trivialities, such as the tastelessness of whoever had decorated the place. He ranted and raved about the lack of servants to do the cleaning and cooking—only Dobby had come with them and there was too much for one house-elf to do.

His mother was miserable in this place. He'd found her dozens of times staring at the fire in the middle of the night. She rarely spoke to him, even less than she ever did back at the Manor. She only spoke to him anymore when she was reading one of the letters Dumbledore sent, filling them in on all the news in the wizarding world—they couldn't receive the _Daily Prophet_ where they were. McGonagall still visited every two weeks and dropped off assignments for Draco to work on so he could finish his seventh year of magical education. Normally, he wouldn't bother with the schoolwork—the Dark Lord didn't give a damn about how many N.E.W.T.s his followers achieved. But Draco was bored and the time seemed to pass more quickly when he was busy with his studying.

His jaw clenched tightly as a rather painful jolt of electricity shot from his arm down to his toes and back within seconds. The Dark Lord called them still.

Dumbledore had sent Draco a private note through McGonagall a week or so ago with a proposition; the old coot had asked Draco to help out his Order of the Phoenix—to handover information on the Death Eaters. Draco had read the letter many times since he'd received it, but he still couldn't find any ulterior motives—Dumbledore hadn't demanded information, but requested it.

But when he thought about it, Draco realized he should have known there would be a price to pay for being in hiding under the Order's protection. Nothing was ever free, isn't that what his father had taught him? It hadn't been his decision to go into hiding; he would have been just fine with going to Azkaban. That had been his master's wish for him—there'd been a reason he was captured at the Ministry. The Dark Lord's plan needed only be postponed after Draco's capture. It would still be carried out. And if the intense pain he was feeling in his arm was any indication, the time would be coming shortly.

Draco both looked forward to and dreaded what would happen. His father, if he even knew Draco was still alive, would be infuriated that his son had failed the Dark Lord so many times. Lucius' dream had been to have his son follow in his footsteps. Draco had thought he wanted to follow the Dark Lord and carry out his bidding, but the night of his initiation, the night he'd been given the Dark Mark, was still fresh in his mind, as was the feeling of wanting to hide behind his mother—a feeling he'd never felt before, even as a young child.

Dumbledore had spoken with him many a time while he was still at Hogwarts, and the Headmaster had explained that the Order of the Phoenix did not treat its members as the Dark Lord treated his Death Eaters. There were no punishments for a failed mission; there was no pain if Dumbledore was upset or angry about something. But Draco had to think about who would win this war—if the Dark Lord triumphed in the end, Draco and his mother would be killed, along with all the others who defied him. But if the Dark Lord was defeated, Draco could live his life. He could marry and have children, and he'd never again have to worry about whether he would wake up some night looking into a pair of scarlet eyes just before death hit him.

As the burning in his arm subsided, Draco reached his decision. He turned from the window and went to his bedroom where he sat at the desk with a sheet of parchment, a quill, and fresh ink, and began writing his response to Dumbledore.

* * *

Five days before the November full moon, Sirius was at Azkaban escorting Theodore Nott to a cell. It had taken nearly three days and a final ruling from the Wizengamot, but the boy's use of an Unforgivable Curse on a fellow student had awarded him a lifetime stay at the prison. His father had fought hard and had even resorted to threatening various members of the Ministry and the wizarding high court, mostly out of sheer desperation to save his son's life. Minister Bones had had the final say, and her attitude towards any person's use of an Unforgivable, no matter their age, had hardened. She'd ordered Nott's immediate arrest and transportation to Azkaban, completely ignoring Patroclus Nott's indignant shouts.

The young wizard's new home was just across from Barty Crouch Junior and beside Rabastan Lestrange. Sirius had seen people burst into tears when the bars on their cell were closed. He'd heard people beginning to go insane within five minutes of being left in Azkaban. He'd watched people curl up on the floor as the fear of what the future would bring them began to set in. And every time he experienced those things, they sent shivers down his spine and it never got any easier to deal with. But very much like when the bars were closed on Bellatrix's cell or Lucius', Sirius felt no remorse for the boy inside, even when he was walking away and he swore he heard Nott begin to sob.

_Serves him right_, Sirius thought coldly as he glared in at Bellatrix's sleeping form. _Messing with me is one thing, but mess with my family and pay. Case and point,_ he added as he felt Malfoy's eyes on him from behind. "Help you with something, Lucius?" he asked as evenly as he could manage.

"I won't be in here forever, Black," the other wizard said softly.

Sirius nodded. "You're right. When you finally die, we've got to take you out so we can throw you to the sea," he said almost lightly.

Malfoy sneered. "You will pay for what you did to my son."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You still haven't paid nearly enough for what you did to mine, so why don't you go on back to glaring at the walls and stop threatening me. If you're a good boy, I might even consider having my Aurors bring you a meal at some point in the next week."

As he turned and started to walk away, he tried to ignore Malfoy's reply, but found it rather difficult.

"Isn't it funny, Black, how your daughter could have just as easily been mine?"

Sirius' face twisted in anger and it took every ounce of restraint and discipline Sirius had not to throw the prisoner against the stone wall and beat him until he stopped breathing. Clenching his fists so tightly that his fingernails drew blood on his palms, he left the maximum-security ward; all the while his wife's voice filled his head. "Don't let him get to you," she told him. "He's just trying to piss you off... He's not worth your anger."

He stopped in the corridor and reached into his robes, taking out a small picture he'd started carrying with him everywhere a few weeks ago, right after it was taken. It was the first photo of him, Naomi, and Mira together, and just the sight of his family—or part of it—calmed him instantly. He studied his daughter's features closely, smiling at how much she resembled both him and her mother at the same time. Very vaguely, he wondered what he would have done if he'd found out Mira had actually been fathered by Lucius Malfoy during the time he'd threatened Naomi into sleeping with him. But he forcefully pushed that one out of his mind. Mira was his. Nobody else's. No matter what. He placed the photo back into his robes and continued walking down the Azkaban corridors, more relieved than usual when he reached the exit, and quite thankful one of his Aurors hadn't stopped him for a chat before he went back to the Ministry.

* * *

Emmeline sighed as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, not at all surprised to find her husband at the table huddled over a pile of books. He'd been in one of his brooding moods ever since they'd come back to Number Twelve, only occasionally breaking out of it to go on with his day. He wouldn't say what he was working on, but Emmeline was certain it had something to do with the conversation he'd had with Dumbledore.

Without him noticing her, she sat beside him at the table and just watched him for a while. "Any particular reason you're so interested in the Hogwarts Founders all of a sudden?" she asked, growing weary of the silence.

Remus jumped violently, as though someone had screamed in his ear. He turned to look at her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I've been sitting here, watching you for minutes. You're the one so far off in la-la land that you have no idea what's going on around you."

"Oh." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I've just gotten wrapped up in something, and... I'm sorry."

She smiled a little. "It's all right. You never answered my question—what's with the fascination in the Founders?"

He half-shrugged. "Curiosity mostly," he said. "They were interesting people. Did you know Godric Gryffindor could control fire?"

"No, I didn't," she answered, studying his face closely. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" He averted his eyes. "Is it something to do with what Dumbledore wanted to speak with you about?"

"Possibly..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said after shifting around in his chair nervously.

She waited. "And?" she said when he didn't answer.

He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "It's not important," he said, trying hard to ignore her raised eyebrow. Now he understood why Sirius hated his eyebrows so much: they seemed to have a power all their own. And Remus knew his wife well enough to know she wouldn't let this go until she had a suitable explanation on why he'd been secluding himself from everyone else for the past few days. He sighed in defeat. "I told you about Harry and his relationship to Gryffindor—that was part of the reason he was able to remove the dagger on Halloween..." She nodded. "Dumbledore asked me to his office to inform me that there is more than one living Heir to Gryffindor. I didn't believe him at first. I thought perhaps he'd gotten his information crossed somehow. What he was saying wasn't making any sense. It went against everything I ever knew. But the more I thought on it, the more sense it finally began to make."

"And yet, you're making no sense now," Emmeline said, shaking her head.

He gave her a small smile. "I am the other living Heir to Godric Gryffindor," he said quietly, shaking his own head a little. "You've seen my patronus. I never understood why it took on the form it does—my father's was a bear and I always thought that was what mine would be. Obviously, I was wrong."

Emmeline stared at him. "How?" she asked quietly. "Wouldn't your parents have told you if you were an Heir?"

"My father never knew apparently," Remus said. "It comes from my grandfather's side of the family—he died when my father was very young, two or three, I think, and he never told his wife about it, so the information was pretty much lost."

"You do realize this is completely unbelievable, right?" she asked. "Fascinating, but unbelievable."

Remus chuckled. "Now you understand why I've been buried in books. I've been trying to find out more about all this..."

"So would this mean you're related to Harry?"

"Distantly," he replied. "It goes back centuries, but I was able to find out where the Lupins and Potters intermarried. One of my great-great-great-great grandmothers married a Potter against her family's wishes. The Lupins wouldn't even admit they had a Potter relation. I suspect there was some sort of feud between them. The couple had three children, and a few years after the last was born, he was killed by one of his wife's brothers. The Lupins took her back into the family and helped raise the children. She died of heartbreak before her oldest son was seven years old."

"That's horrible," Emmeline breathed. "Why would they do that? Why would they kill him?"

Remus shook his head. "The Lupins haven't ever been the most kindhearted of families. They disowned my father when he married my mother and the few who accepted her ran when they found out about my bite. I can only remember one uncle who ever visited after he'd heard what I'd become, and he stopped coming round when I was eight. My father never said why, but I heard him and my mother talking about how he'd been poisoned and they thought one of my other uncles was involved."

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"And I thought my brother Michael was bad..."

Remus grinned. "Well, unless he comes here and tries to kill me after the twins are born, I'd say mine wins the most malicious family award."

"I didn't know we were having a contest..." she said faintly, still trying to wrap her head around what she'd just been told. "So I'm married to an Heir of Gryffindor. And here I thought I'd already learned the most interesting things about you."

He shrugged. "It won't make much of a difference overall, I suppose. But honestly, I'd have thought Heir of Ravenclaw fit me more than Gryffindor, personally."

"Well, it doesn't really matter what fits you, does it? It's your family, and that's not something that changes... Is there anything about the other Heirs in there? Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I mean; we know all about Slytherin's."

Remus nodded. "There's a bit," he said. "Ravenclaw is mostly lost—no one is sure there even is a living Heir anymore. But Hufflepuff... You knew Frank Longbottom, didn't you?"

"Of course, who didn't?" Realization dawned. "Are you trying to tell me the Longbottoms are Hufflepuff's Heirs?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but that's the idea I've gotten. And it would make a lot of sense—Helga Hufflepuff was of course known for Herbology. She planted most of the Forbidden Forest... Frank always had a knack for plants that Professor Sprout didn't even have, as does his son Neville from what I've seen personally and from what Harry's told me. Now, if Neville had his father's confidence... Anyway, that's my thought on it..."

Emmeline sighed, shaking her head in amazement. "Is there anything else you've not told me that I should be aware of?"

Remus pretended to think hard for a moment. "Yes," he finally said solemnly. "You are the love of my life and I'm going to kiss you now to makeup for my being so antisocial."

The books on the table were neglected for long minutes while Remus followed through with his statement.

* * *

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"Do I look sure?"

"No, you look a bit mental when you pace like that, actually."

A pause.

"Thank you."

"Just saying..."

Remus rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair as he ceased the pacing that obviously annoyed the witches in the room. He sat down at the table with a heavy sigh. In less than two hours, he would be leading a team into the Werewolf Underground with the hopes of arresting those who'd taken part in the numerous attacks over the last several years and sending the rest back to their families.

Aurors Davies, Savage, and Proudfoot, the ones who'd never been to Number Twelve, would be arriving shortly with Sirius and Mad-Eye, and they would go over the plan once more with Remus and Tonks, who'd been at the house for about an hour. While they waited, Remus had pulled out a map of the Underground and marked the path they would take—Tonks was sitting across from him with Emmeline, and the witches watched him stress and worry and pace while they talked about anything but the day's mission. It was mostly for Emmeline's benefit, Remus thought, that they avoided the subject. She hadn't slept well the night before; when Remus had asked why, she told him she was worried about whether he and the Aurors would make it out of the Underground alive. They would be greatly outnumbered by feral werewolves who were angry about losing their alpha. She was only relieved they hadn't decided to ambush the werewolves on the full moon. At least before the transformations, the team would be able to stun the whole lot of them without having to worry about the werewolves breaking through the spell before they were transported.

The adult males would be sent to Azkaban until it was determined whether they were involved in the attacks. The females and children would go to a special ward in St. Mungo's, prepared specifically for this purpose, where they would carry out their transformations. Afterwards, their families would be contacted, and unless the family wanted nothing to do with them, they would be free to go. Those with families who'd disowned them would have homes arranged for them. Minister Bones had reluctantly met with Sirius and Remus—she was still wary about meeting with anybody—a few days before. After thanking the Head Auror for how he'd handled her situation, she'd agreed to setting up what would amount to group homes for the female and child werewolves where they could learn to live as mostly normal people. Wolfsbane potion would be readily available, and if they were interested, the Ministry would assist in the women finding jobs, and the children would be given an education.

Minister Bones had assured the two wizards that she had no intention of leaving office unless she was forced to do so; she was determined to see the wizarding world through to the end of the war. Remus was quite relieved to hear this; besides everything Bones had done for him by giving him a job in the Ministry when no other Minister would have cared enough to think about it, he considered her a good friend and ally. For whatever reasons (Sirius said because she fancied him—Remus slapped him), the Minister had always been quite fond of Remus, and was doing everything she could to change the anti-werewolf legislations set by Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge. And if the plan went the way Remus hoped it would today, it would be an enormous step in terms of how werewolves were treated in the wizarding world.

"Does he always zone out like this?" Tonks was asking Emmeline.

"Constantly," the other witch replied. "And the only way to snap him out of it is to tell him I'm leaving him."

"That's kind of cruel."

"But effective."

"And one of these days," Remus said, "he's going to believe it."

Emmeline grinned. "You're smarter than that, my dear."

Remus turned to Tonks. "I'm still waiting for her to realize she could do so much better than me."

Emmeline rolled her eyes. "I am not getting into this conversation with you again. I may be forced to slap you if we do." Remus chuckled and blew her a kiss. "So how are things going with you and Charlie, Tonks?"

The younger witch, who'd been formerly trying not to laugh at Remus, now beamed. "Very well," she replied. "He's in Romania for the week, working on getting the dragon colonies expanded. Their numbers are growing larger and there's not enough room for them to really move about without Muggles spotting them."

Remus nodded. "He's actually trying to convince the Ministry to setup a colony in the northern part of England, maybe southern Scotland. It's not gone over to well so far, but—"

The familiar and unmistakable sound _thunk_ of Mad-Eye's wooden leg cut him off. "It's about time you lot show up," Tonks said as Sirius led the Aurors down the stairs. "I was starting to wonder if you'd gotten lost."

"Shut it, Nymphy," Sirius said. "We were waiting for Dumbledore to get to the Ministry so he could tell these three how to get here." He gestured to Proudfoot, Savage, and Davies. "And then, of course, Mad-Eye spent half an hour debating on if it was even safe to tell them how to get here, and if we should have Apparated to China before Grimmauld Place just to cover our tracks."

Mad-Eye only grunted under his breath, something about constant vigilance, and pushed past Davies. The younger wizard was looking around the kitchen in nervous curiosity. "We need to get a move on," he growled. "Sooner this is done and over with, the better."

"Keep your knickers on, Mad-Eye," Sirius said, earning a glare from his former boss. "Alright, kiddies, we're taking a portkey to the entrance of the Underground. From there, we walk. We're not sure if the werewolves have wards around their place or not. Before we leave, we put Disillusionment Charms and scent-disguising spells over ourselves. Once we're in, we don't hesitate. Stun everything that moves and that you don't see standing in front of you right now."

"Even the children?" Davies asked.

Remus nodded. "We don't want them to be more frightened than they're already apt to be once they find themselves in a strange environment come full moon—most of them were born in the Underground and they don't know anything else. They're still children regardless of their... condition, and they'll stress just as easily and thoroughly as any other. Especially since the full moon is so near."

Davies and Savage exchanged a furtive, nervous glance. Proudfoot glared at them both. "If you're going to back out, do it now," he said bluntly. "You were both so eager for this mission a week ago. We don't need to get down there and have you get cold feet. What is it, then? Are you in or out?"

The others looked at the two Aurors expectantly. Both hesitated but nodded. "We're in," Savage said quietly. Davies nodded again. "We were only wondering... well, what if someone gets bitten?"

"Oh bloody hell!" Mad-Eye said incredulously. "Are you kidding me, Black? These two dimwits are the best you've got?"

"No need for name calling, Mad-Eye," Sirius said. "I wouldn't count on anyone being bitten," he added mildly to the two younger Aurors, watching Tonks' lips twitch out of the corner of his eye. "Those werewolves aren't transformed until tonight. They're perfectly normal."

Davies muttered something under his breath that nobody but Tonks caught—she turned and glared hard at him. He gulped, his eyes darting from Remus to Sirius to Mad-Eye. "Would you care to share with the class?" Sirius asked. Davies shook his head. The Head Auror rolled his eyes and sighed. "Right. Do we have the portkey ready?"

"Sirius, before we go, I'd like a word with you, if you don't mind," Remus said quietly.

Sirius looked at him and nodded, slightly confused. "Yeah, sure..."

The two wizards left the kitchen and closed the door. "What's up?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe this isn't the best idea after all," Remus began. When his best friend opened his mouth to retort, he held up a hand to stop him. "It's obvious at least two of your Aurors—no offense to you—have no idea what we're about to face. Regardless of the fact that the werewolves aren't yet transformed, they're still dangerous—they're practically feral. If one of the Aurors was to freeze up, this could end up very badly."

"Savage and Davies will be fine," Sirius assured. "They will do their jobs. Yes, they're a little uneducated on werewolves, but once we get down there, they'll be all right. Alright?"

Remus smiled a little and nodded. "If you're certain, then."

"Of course I'm certain," the Auror replied. "I'm Sirius Black. I'm always certain."

"That's what I'm worried about," Remus teased, leading the way back down the stairs.

Emmeline had prepared the portkey, an old shoe, and handed it to Sirius before going to Remus. "Be careful down there," she said, hugging him tightly. "I wish I could go with you."

"No you don't," Remus said a bit more forcefully than he'd intended. "Trust me on that." He kissed her deeply. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

"Love you too," she whispered as he winked and stepped into the circle around the portkey between Sirius and Mad-Eye. "Good luck," she said to the group, receiving varying replies—Mad-Eye grunted; Sirius, Tonks, and Remus smiled; Proudfoot nodded; and Savage and Davies, who both looked slightly ill, gulped.

Once the Disillusionment charms and scent-disguising spells were completed, Sirius began the countdown. "Three... two... one..." The team of seven each felt a tug at their navels and the kitchen of Number Twelve disappeared half a second later.

* * *

Seven pairs of feet slammed into the concrete ground of the London Underground. A few people swayed a bit from the portkey ride, but caught their balance quickly. "Wands out," Mad-Eye said quietly. Everyone obeyed.

Sirius looked around. He'd been in the Underground a few times before, to ride the tube with Lily and James or Remus, but it never looked like this. Unlike the times he'd been there, there were no commuters waiting to board their train; it was dark and musty, the rails were rusty and busted in places, rubbish littered the corners, graffiti covered the walls, and there was a horrid stench of rotten eggs and sour milk coming from somewhere nearby. He glanced over to where he knew his best friend to be—Remus seemed to be waiting for something. "All right, Moony?" the Auror asked quietly.

"Yes," Remus replied a bit hoarsely. "We're about two miles from the werewolves—we go this way." He lit the tip of his wand and pointed it down the dark tunnel. "Keep together; keep quiet."

As they walked, the one thought that kept running through Sirius' mind was how could anybody live in this place? Granted, he didn't have much room to talk, given that he'd grown up in Number Twelve, but at least there, there wasn't a danger of developing some sort of infection from mold inhalation or some such thing. Another thought he had, one that was a bit troubling, was that Remus could have been forced to live here. If he hadn't had the parents he'd had, or if Greyback had kidnapped him, he would've been part of this pack.

_And we never would have known him. He would have been part of the enemy, not the solution... _He banished those thoughts quite quickly.

The walk took less time than Sirius had anticipated it would. Before he was ready, he'd run into the back of Remus and had to put a hand across Davies' mouth to keep him from yelling out in surprise from the sudden halt.

"Mad-Eye, what can you see?" Remus whispered. He was standing in front of a pair of heavy stone doors with a lopsided 'no admittance' sign hanging on it.

There were a few muffled _clunks_ signaling Mad-Eye had joined Remus at the front, then silence for a few minutes. "'Bout two, three dozen," Mad-Eye growled. "All asleep."

"Asleep?" Tonks whispered incredulously. "All of them?"

"Aye. Wait... Take that back—one awake, male, looks like a big black bear," Mad-Eye corrected himself. "Pacing up and down the tunnel."

"Greyback's beta," Remus said with certainty. Sirius pretended he hadn't heard the hint of nervousness in his best friend's tone. "He'll need to be taken down first."

"I'll do it," Sirius said. "Tell me when he turns his back, Mad-Eye."

Another minute or two of silence before Mad-Eye gave the all-clear. Sirius moved to the door and carefully pulled it open only enough for him to squeeze through. The tall, muscular werewolf was a few hundred yards away, and Sirius had a clear shot. "_Stupefy_," he whispered, putting as much power as he dared into the spell. It was a wonder the bright red jet of light didn't wake the other sleeping werewolves as it sped towards its target. Hoping the rest went down just as easily as the first, Sirius went back out to the others. "Got him," he told them.

"Okay," Remus said quietly. "We have to move quickly. If any one of them wakes, they'll rouse the others and we'll be outnumbered. Stun them all using non-verbal spells. We'll work on transporting them once that's done. Be careful not to trip over anything." Sirius snickered as he heard Tonks smack Remus' shoulder. When he spoke again, there was a trace of laughter in his voice. "If by chance they do begin to wake, do not hesitate. Remember, they can't see us or smell us. Just stay calm and this will go smoothly."

Remus entered through the door first and Sirius quickly followed. The Head Auror went to the very far end of the tunnel, locating the sleeping women and children. He hesitated only a second before casting silent stunning spells in quick succession over all of them. He nearly faltered in his work when he came upon a boy that couldn't have been more than two years old—he wondered faintly if the little boy had been born in the Underground or if he'd been one of Greyback's kidnapping victims. The former was more likely; it was rare a child that young survived an attack by a werewolf.

It took less than fifteen minutes before Mad-Eye called out that he'd stunned the last werewolf. Sirius took off his Disillusionment charm as he joined the others in the center of the tunnel.

"How do we know which ones go to Azkaban?" Davies asked, looking around. Sirius thought he looked a little surprised with himself.

"All the males," Remus answered. "None of the women were ever allowed to participate in the attacks. Greyback thought them too weak, and only good enough to raise the children."

Sirius snorted and grinned. "He never met Naomi and Emmeline, did he?"

Remus gave him a dark look. "Would you really have wanted him to?" he asked gravely. Sirius' grin disappeared immediately. "There are Aurors at Azkaban waiting to intercept the males. We need two people to go to St. Mungo's to meet the Healers and assist them in getting everything situated."

"Any volunteers?" Sirius asked. He rolled his eyes discreetly when Davies hand shot up in the air. Tonks slapped him in the back of the head—she claimed it was an accident—as she, too, raised her hand. "I was going to send you anyway, Tonks. Ted's in charge of all this — he'll tell you what needs to be done."

Tonks and Davies nodded, said they're good byes, and Disapparated.

"Proudfoot and Mad-Eye, you take care of transporting the women and children," Sirius said. "Savage, you'll help Remus and me with the males. Everyone knows how to use a transportation spell? Good, make sure you don't screw it up—we don't need to send anyone to the middle of a London street or something."

The transporting of the werewolves took much longer than the stunning had—transporting a person to a specific place took perfect concentration and patience. It was much like forced Apparition; you couldn't just rush through it. Remus didn't say much of anything while he worked, preferring to stay on his own side of the tunnel, avoiding Sirius' eye. The Head Auror hoped it was just Remus concentrating on what he was doing that was making him so standoffish and not something more difficult to deal with.

An hour later, the Werewolf Underground was empty save the five wizards. "Can we just burn the place?" Sirius asked.

"Why bother?" Mad-Eye asked. "Let's get out of here. Place is givin' me the creeps."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Now you know how we feel when you take that eye of yours out for cleaning," he teased quietly. Mad-Eye grunted in response. "Obviously from Tonks' and Davies' examples, we can Disapparate from here. I'm going to join them at St. Mungo's to make sure everything is running smoothly there."

"I'll go with," Sirius said promptly. "Savage, Mad-Eye, you're free to go back to work unless you want to go with us. Proudfoot, I want you to go out to Azkaban; keep everything under control." The three wizards nodded and Disapparated a minute later.

"Shall we?" Remus asked after looking around one last time.

"Please," Sirius said. He prepared to Apparate to St. Mungo's, but noticed Remus' hesitation. "What's wrong?"

Remus sighed. "Did this seem to you at all... I don't know... like cheating?"

"Cheating?" Sirius asked.

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "We've practically kidnapped them..."

"And if they would have stayed here, those kids would have grown up to be just like the others—attacking and killing for fun. We'd still have to deal with finding mutilated bodies after the full moon. And they would have been after you for revenge. These are risks I'm not willing to take, believe it or not." Remus smiled a little. "Besides, you said yourself that if they'd been awake we would've been outnumbered. And we don't even know if they would have recognized you as the alpha or not. Chances are, they would have attacked us."

Remus nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose you're right," he said resignedly. "Sirius, thank you for coming down here with me today. I probably wouldn't have been able to do this otherwise."

Sirius thumped him on the back. "That's what best mates are for, Moony."

"What—stunning a bunch of sleeping werewolves?" Remus asked with an amused raised eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged. "Add it to our list of reasons we need to be admitted to St. Mungo's."

Remus laughed. "I'll do that," he said, smiling. "Come on, let's get to St. Mungo's so we can get back to Number Twelve soon; I've got to take the last of my Wolfsbane and get some rest before tonight..."

After Remus disappeared, Sirius had one final thought of how much differently the world could perceive werewolves if they'd all turned out like Remus. Unfortunately, his best friend was in the minority as far as civilized werewolves went. With any luck, that would change once the women and children from the Underground got used to their new lives. Eventually, in a perfect world, people wouldn't have to fear an attack when they wanted to go out on the full moon.


	27. Twenty Seven

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Twenty-Seven_

Over the next few weeks, Remus was hardly seen out of his office in the Ministry of Magic, much to his wife's irritation. He'd taken it upon himself to attempt locating and contacting the families of the women and the children werewolves taken from the Underground. Unfortunately, those who did have families didn't exactly seem likely to be welcomed by their relations—Remus had gotten a letter from one wizard whose daughter had been bitten at age eight and had been forced by Greyback to live in the Underground for twelve years. One of the kinder sentences he'd written had included the phrase "hope she burns in hell where she belongs."

Thus far, there'd only been two families who'd been pleased to hear from Remus out of the twenty he'd written. One was a wizarding family who'd thought their twelve-year-old son had been lost forever when he'd disappeared from their home five years before. They'd tearfully picked him up from St. Mungo's two days ago, and his mother had written Remus, thanking him for what he'd done. The other was a Muggle family. They would be brought to the Ministry rather than the wizarding hospital to retrieve their five-year-old daughter so they could have their questions answered about what had happened and how to help care for their girl now.

The other werewolves currently living at St. Mungo's had been grateful to get away from the Underground. For the most part, their stories were the same—they'd been bitten in or near their homes by Greyback and taken to the Underground while they were still unconscious by unknown people. All the women had told Remus they would care for the children whose families didn't want them. They were reluctant to trust the Ministry's word about them having homes and jobs if they wanted, but the idea certainly wasn't unwelcome to them. Remus thought once they got used to the idea of being away from the Underground, and Greyback's brainwashing, they would be a lot more open to receiving help from the wizards.

_But we'll only know for sure if we can get though the first few months without any major issues..._

He glanced at a picture frame on his desk of him and Emmeline on their wedding day.

_And the only way I'll live through the next few months is to get home to my wife._

She'd hardly gotten any sleep the night before due to the twins being incredibly active. She and Remus had both given up on sleep after about the third hour of the babies' nonstop kicking and spent the next few hour discussing their future with their sons. They'd even settled on a name for one of the boys—

Remus' entire train of thought was cut off by a loud siren that he'd only heard once before inside the Ministry—the day Arthur had been killed. His heart was racing as he listened to the announcement from the cool female voice. "Attention Ministry of Magic officials, intruders have breached the Ministry security wards and now occupy the following areas: the Atrium, level six—Department of Magical Transportation, level two—Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and level one—the offices of the Minister of Magic. All personnel are to report to a specified level of the Ministry of Magic with your wands drawn..."

"Bloody hell, not again..." Remus muttered, jumping from his chair, grabbing his wand, and running out of his office. Half of his department was already out the door, the rest looking to him for instructions. "Level six, about half of you," he said urgently. "The Aurors and DMLE can take care of themselves. The rest of you, head to the Minister's office."

He dind't wait for any of them to reply—he went the opposite way from where they were going. If Emmeline hadn't been on a leave of absence, he would've gone to her department. As it was, she was (thankfully) safe at Number Twelve, and regardless of what he'd told his department, he was going to the DMLE level—they could take care of themselves, but Remus would go fight whatever there was to fight by Sirius' side. Sirius would do the same for him, after all.

As he burst through the doors of the Auror Headquarters, his mind barely registered the fact that there were about two Death Eaters for every Auror, and that Sirius was fighting three of his own, before Tonks' voice rang out, "Remus! GET DOWN!"

He didn't wait to find out why she was telling him to duck, but slammed himself to the floor in an instant. He felt rather than saw a jet of light he was certain was the Killing Curse rushing over his head. He rolled over onto his back and threw a full Body-Bind at the Death Eater who'd tried to kill him. Scrambling to his feet, he looked around wildly for his best friend—the Head Auror had been pushed against the wall by his Death Eaters, though he was still firing off spells with every bit of energy he had.

"_STUPEFY!_" Remus shouted at one of the Death Eaters, then threw a tripping jinx at another. Sirius was able to stun the third before limping towards Remus. "All right, Padfoot?" Remus called over the noise of the battle.

"Never better," Sirius replied, trying to catch his breath and wincing. Remus looked down had found his friend's leg had been the victim of a cutting hex. But before he could comment on the injury, Sirius pointed his wand just over Remus' shoulder and shouted, "_IMPEDIMENTA!_"

Remus spun around and spotted a Death Eater being thrown against a cubicle wall. "_EXPELLIARMUS!_" he shouted at a Death Eater who'd come up behind Proudfoot while the Auror was picking himself up off the ground after a rather nasty fall.

"Cheers!" Proudfoot called to him before turning back to the battle.

Wandfire was flying in all directions and it was difficult to tell who was firing what spell. He and Sirius stood back-to-back as they fought four Death Eaters, neither of them pausing for even a second of breath. Remus hardly hesitated when he was hit in his bad knee with a punching jinx, but cried out and turned furiously to the offending wizard with his own cutting hex to the shoulder.

"Nice one, Moony!" Sirius called appreciatively over his shoulder, taking down two of his opponents with banishing spells—he threw them against the wall, knocking them unconscious. He turned back to Remus. "Oh no you don't!"  
he shouted. Remus turned in the direction Sirius had his wand pointed, and saw that one of the younger Aurors was about to be ambushed by five Death Eaters at once. With a wave of his wand, Sirius picked up a piece of fallen cubicle wall and slammed it into the Death Eaters. Remus only had a moment to appreciate Sirius' innovation before a bright blue light filled Auror Headquarters and every single Death Eater disappeared.

"What the..." Sirius said, staring around. "Where'd they go?"

It took Remus a moment to calm himself from the battle, but when he did, he came to a disturbing conclusion. "Voldemort's here..." he breathed, looking wide-eyed at Sirius. His best friend was looking back at him as though there was nothing he wanted more than to have heard Remus wrong. "Don't you remember the Triwizard Tournament? Voldemort made all the Death Eaters disappear halfway through the attack, right after he and Harry finished their duel."

Sirius blanched. "Good lord... The Minister..." He turned to his Aurors and half of the DMLE office. "Everyone not injured get up to the Minister's office. _NOW!_" he bellowed when the Aurors only stared at him. They all snapped out of their confusion and followed Sirius and Remus through the corridors. They dind't waste time with the lifts, instead taking the stairs two or three at a time until they reached the Atrium. They sprinted their way past all the other Ministry personnel who were checking each other over for injuries and burst through the tall oak doors that hid Minister Bones' office. Remus could have fainted with relief when he spotted the Minister sitting up against the wall with a few of her advisors surrounding her.

"Ah, the calvary finally arrives," she said, attempting to smile. She was a little battered and bruised, and seemed to have a broken arm judging by how she cradled it, but otherwise looked fine.

"Are you all right, Minister?" Sirius asked, also visibly relieved she hadn't been too hurt.

"Just fine, Black," Bones replied. "Were any of them captured?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, ma'am," he said. "Remus and I think Voldemort—" a shudder ran around the room, "—was here and that he transported all the Death Eaters away, just like he did at the Triwizard."

Bones cursed almost as well as Sirius, making the Auror have to struggle to keep a straight face. She sighed. "That's what I was afraid of," she said heavily. "He was here, then. Did anybody see him?"

Remus' brow furrowed and he frowned. "He... dind't come after you, Minister?"

She shook her head. "No," she replied. "Should he have?"

"I just thought..." Remus turned to Sirius. "Why else would he come to the Ministry in the middle of the day?"

* * *

_Regardless of the fact that he was in the middle of a Charms lesson, and regardless of the fact the classroom was exceptionally loud that day, Harry had fallen asleep on his books. It'd taken him a few moments to make sense of the dream or vision or whatever it was he was seeing, but after a minute or so of colorful chaos he could clearly see the familiar form of Lord Voldemort walking down a set of corridors. Harry followed him silently until they reached what looked to be towering bookshelves with yellowish glowing orbs of all sizes filling them. He barely stifled a gasp when he realized Voldemort had led him to the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries._

_Harry tried to assure himself that what the Dark Lord undoubtedly sought had been destroyed two years ago by Harry himself, and he nearly had himself fully convinced when Voldemort stepped in front of one particular shelf. The orb Voldemort reached out a pale, bony hand for didn't look at all like the others—it was a bright goldish color and was void of dust—Harry would have guessed his prophecy had just been very recently made. A white label was affixed to it:_

_SPT to APWBD_

_Dark Lord_

_and Harry Potter_

_Harry's heart raced as Voldemort's fingers closed around it and pulled it from the shelf. The Dark Lord turned to face Harry, a look of evil triumph on his face. "Finally, Harry Potter," he said wickedly, "the key to your destruction..."_

_

* * *

_

Hermione jumped with a yelp as Harry let out a strangled yell and jolted awake. His face was empty of all its color and his lightning-bolt scar, bright white at the moment, stood out more than usual.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Ron asked worriedly as Harry fought to catch his breath.

"Dumbledore..." Harry breathed. "I have to see Dumbledore..."

The entire classroom was eerily silent as all the students paused in their practicing of glamour charms to see what was going on at the Gryffindor table. Flitwick hopped off his stack of pillows and quickly walked over to the. "Harry, what is it?" he squeaked.

"Have to go," Harry was muttering over and over, stuffing his books haphazardly into his schoolbag, and tossing it over his shoulder. Before anyone could stop him Harry was out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"What d'you think that was all about?" Ron asked in a quiet, nervous voice as whispers broke out amongst the students.

Hermione shook her head slowly, still staring at the open door Harry had just disappeared through. "I don't know," she replied, not just a bit fearfully. "Whatever it was, I highly doubt it was anything good to warrant that sort of reaction..."

* * *

Less than an hour after the attack at the Ministry, Remus had Flooed to Hogwarts to fill Dumbledore in on what had happened. He'd just gotten to the part of the story where the Death Eaters disappeared from Auror Headquarters when the Headmaster's office door was thrown open and Harry stumbled through, falling to his knees in obvious pain.

Remus dropped his empty teacup to the floor an crossed the room in four long strides. "Harry," he said urgently, dropping to his knees beside Harry and lifting the boy's head to see his face scrunched up and his eyes closed tightly. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"He knows," Harry panted, opening his eyes a touch to look at Remus. "He found it... He stole it and now he knows..."

"Remus, bring him to the sofa, please," Dumbledore said, standing from his own chair. Remus helped Harry stand, still limping from his knee being reinjured from the battle, and led his boy to the sofa, sitting down beside him. Dumbledore knelt before them, staring into Harry's eyes. "Harry," he said very calmly, "did you have a vision?"

Wincing and grabbing his forehead, Harry nodded. "It was Voldemort," he said weakly. "He was in the Ministry, the Hall of Prophecies. The prophecy that was made about him and me... it was there... And he got it..."

Remus looked at Dumbledore in alarm. "That's impossible," he whispered mechanically. "That prophecy was destroyed. We all watched it smash against the dungeon wall... Right, Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily and stood, going back to his desk, looking quite grave. "I was afraid this might happen," he said quietly, almost to himself. Remus' heart momentarily stopped beating. "A prophecy that remains unfilled at the time of its destruction has the power to regenerate itself to its original form. It can take years or decades, or merely months, but it has been known to happen."

The air in the room was growing thin and Remus was sure he was about to suffocate. "That's what he was at the Ministry... He knew the prophecy had been regenerated..."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes," he said simply. "And this could explain why Minister Bones was discovered in the Department of Mysteries while she was under the Imperius Curse. She may have been trying to find out if the prophecy had been replaced yet."

"Good lord," Remus breathed, his arm going around Harry's shoulders. "He'll know exactly what it says—he'll be after Harry."

"He's always been after me," Harry said dully, leaning his head on Remus' shoulder in an attempt to comfort both of them. "This doesn't really change anything, does it? All it's going to tell him is that once I'm dead, there's no one to stop him."

"That's more than we ever wanted him to know," Remus whispered, staring blankly at the floor. "Much more."

The room was silent for long minutes and strangely enough, the only thought going through Remus' mind was how he would break this news to Sirius. They'd thought they'd gotten past the constant worrying of whether Voldemort would get his fingers around the prophecy when it was smashed. The late nights the wizards had spent discussing what could happen were too numerous to count... The worries that it was protected enough was almost overwhelming... All Remus and Sirius could do was to be certain _Harry _was well-protected until the time came that he'd have to face Voldemort.

There was a knock at the door—Dumbledore called for his visitor to enter. To Remus' slight surprise, it was Naomi and she looked just as worried as Remus felt. "Filius said Harry had some sort of fit in class. Have either of you..." She trailed off when she spotted the source of her concern. "Oh, hello, Harry," she said lamely. Harry offered a limp wave.

"Please sit, Naomi," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the empty chair across from his desk. "You may be able to shed some light on our latest dilemma."

Naomi nodded and glanced over at Remus as she took her seat. "You all right?" she asked him. "You look like you've been in a battle."

Remus managed a small, dry smile. "I have," he said hoarsely. Naomi's eyebrows shot up. "There was an attack at the Ministry. Sirius is fine," he added hastily at the look on her face. "He's helping with cleanup..." He quickly ran through the story he'd just told Dumbledore, and at the end, the adults looked to Harry for him to fill them in on his dream. "So now we know Voldemort has no fear of ambushing the Ministry, even when it's full of wizards, and even worse, he now has the prophecy."

"Well," Naomi said pensively after a few moment of thinking, "it really doesn't change much—"

"That's what Harry said," Remus muttered.

"Voldemort's had an idea of what the second half of the prophecy said, even though he never heard it all. I think his main concern, though, once the prophecy was smashed, was to get rid of Dumbledore—he's convinced himself that once Dumbledore is gone, nothing will stand in his way."

Remus sighed. "And now he knows better," he said heavily. "Though, I must say, having Albus on our side isn't exactly a disappointment. On the bright side, there is only one Horcrux left—the snake. Once she's gone, we'll have a decent shot at taking Voldemort down for good."

"Who's we?" Harry said quietly. Remus looked at him. "The prophecy says _I_ have to do it—"

"Ah," Dumbledore interrupted. "That is where you are wrong, my dear boy. The prophecy says you have the power to defeat Lord Voldemort. My memory is not what it once was, but I do not recall anything in the prophecy stating you cannot have help in your quest. In fact, I would consider you a bit of a lunatic if you were to take on Lord Voldemort on your own."

Harry actually chuckled a little.

"And Sirius and I have told you for years you wouldn't be alone in this, Harry," Remus said to the boy quietly. "We will be with you every step of the way, to the very end."

"As will I," Naomi said determinedly. "And I can almost guarantee Emmeline isn't going to just sit around and watch if she can help it."

"Do not ever forget, Harry," Dumbledore said, gazing at him over his half-moon spectacles, "you will never be alone. I can think of three Gryffindors who would be none too pleased if they were told to stay behind when you were finally forced to face Voldemort."

Even if Harry didn't feel better, Remus did. Though he'd always known it to be true, he was relieved to hear someone else Harry was far from alone. "Well, now all we have to do is tell Sirius," he said. "Any volunteers?"

"Oh come now, Moony," Naomi said, grinning in spite of everything. "You've got no fear facing dozens of sleeping werewolves or having a Death Eater try to kill you, but one Auror has you shaking in your fur?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, especially since this particular Auror has a habit of punching the nearest object to him when he hears bad news."

* * *

"_IS THIS A BLOODY JOKE?"_

Remus had decided to wait until the weekend to tell Sirius what Harry had seen in his vision—the main reason being that Naomi could get away from Hogwarts and back to Number Twelve to do what she could to help Remus keep his best friend from going ballistic. So far, it wasn't going too well.

"Whatever happened to the days when something was broken and _didn't_ come back?" Sirius demanded loudly, pacing angrily around the kitchen. "And how do we know this wasn't just something Voldemort planted in Harry's head to get everyone all riled up? It wouldn't be the first time, would it? You told me about that vision he had when Lucius got a hold of me back in August..."

Remus glanced at Emmeline and Naomi. "Sirius, I think, and Dumbledore agrees, that this was a real vision."

"Yes, well, I'd rather not think my godson is in even more danger today than he was a week ago—"

"My god, Sirius, open your eyes!" Remus shouted, jumping out of his chair, suddenly quite angry. "Harry has been in danger before he was even born! That's not going to go away just because you refuse to believe what's right in front of your eyes!"

Sirius was momentarily shocked out his pacing by Remus' outburst. He was over it quickly. "So just because Dumbledore says it's true, you're going to believe it?" the Auror asked harshly. "Not everything Dumbledore says should be taken as gospel, Remus! Do you not remember when Harry was kidnapped by Wormtail and the _oh-so-wise_ Headmaster suggested we should just bloody _wait?_ Do you remember what happened while we _waited around?_ And we _still _haven't gotten an explanation on that!"

Remus clenched his jaw in anger. Naomi and Emmeline exchanged nervous glances. "We all make mistakes, Sirius," he said, doing his best to keep his voice even. "I could spend _two days_ pointing out yours." Sirius clenched his fists to the point that his knuckles turned white. "Are you going to hit me, Sirius? Will that make you feel better? Go right ahead, hit me, but I can guarantee it will change _absolutely nothing._ Dumbledore wasn't the only one who said Harry's vision was real—Harry himself said so. Now unless you're calling your godson a liar..." Remus took another deep breath before speaking again. "Think about it, Sirius... We both know damn well Voldemort was in the Ministry. He could've been there to kill the Minister, but he wasn't. This is the only other alternative that makes sense, even if you don't fully understand it.

"In all honesty, _I_ still don't understand why it is that Voldemort chose Harry. It could have just as easily been Neville Longbottom—he could have been the Boy-Who-Lived. Frank and Alice could have died that Halloween night, instead of spending years in St. Mungo's until they were murdered anyway. Lily and James could still be alive. You never would have gone to Azkaban. Naomi and I would have been married with four children. I never would have had Emmeline in my life the way I currently do. You and I never would have had the chance to raise Harry and know him as well as we do. None of this has _ever_ made sense to me. _But that doesn't matter_. Whether or not it makes sense is not the issue here. The more time we spend _trying_ to make sense of it, the less time we'll have preparing for what _will _happen."

Sirius stared at his best friend for long minutes, his fists slowly beginning to relax. "Have I told you lately how much I hate your lectures?"

Remus smirked a little. "Not lately, no," he said.

The other wizard sighed heavily. "Well, you're right, of course—it's one of the things I loathe about you," he said resignedly. He looked over Remus' shoulders to his wife and Emmeline, who was holding Mira up on the table while the baby gurgled and babbled incoherently. "We'll get through this. Right?"

Remus nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "We always do, don't we?"

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat in the seventh year boys' dormitory on that same Saturday afternoon having almost the same conversation that Sirius and Remus had just finished. The only difference was the stony silence and slightly pale faces of Harry's three best friends. Harry had told them years ago that a prophecy about himself and Voldemort existed, and he'd even told them the first half—the part that Voldemort had known since before Harry was born; that Harry had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. What currently had his friends concerned, and rightly so, was the second half—the half about either Harry or Voldemort having to be destroyed so the other could survive. And then Harry told them that Voldemort now knew the prophecy in its entirety.

Their reactions had been rather predictable: Ginny had increased the grip she had on his hand, silently telling him she would be with him no matter what; Ron, though slightly green, had his jaw clenched determinedly; Hermione, after a moment of stunned silence, had burst out that she'd once read something about prophecies regenerating, then spent several minutes exclaiming over how she'd always thought the second half of the prophecy might be something like this.

All in all, Harry thought his revelation had gone over well. "So," he said very hoarsely, his voice breaking the others from their silence.

"You-Know-Who has the prophecy?" Ron asked. "You're sure?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, pretty sure. Minister Bones made the Department of Mysteries admit that the prophecy had been regenerated, recreated, whatever you want to call it. They even went and checked the shelf it was supposed to be on, but..." He shrugged. "It wasn't there. Remus said they were pretty shocked about that."

Ginny stared at him. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"What am I supposed to do, Gin?" Harry asked her. "Do you want me to let this run my life? I've been dealing with the idea of Voldemort—" only a small shudder ran around the room, "—getting hold of this prophecy since I was nine. And now that it's happened, it only means I'll probably have to face him sooner than I'd wanted."

"I don't want you to let it run your life," Ginny replied. "I'm just a little surprised you're not more worried about this."

"Sirius and Remus do enough worrying so I don't have to," Harry said, grinning a little. After a few moments of silence, he turned to Ron. "You ready to show the girls your little..._ achievement?"_

Hermione and Ginny looked at the redheaded boy as well. "What—you really expect me to try and outdo the Boy-Who-Lived?" Ron asked with his own grin. "You're sure Dean, Seamus, and Neville are gone for a while?"

Harry nodded, double-checking the Marauders' Map. "Neville is down with Professor Sprout in greenhouse for, and Dean and Seamus are busy flirting with Lavender and Parvati."

"Well, just to be sure..." Ron stood, pointing his wand at the door. "_Colloportus."_

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better, dear big brother, I'd say you've been reading your Charms book."

"Shut it," Ron growled playfully. He glanced at Harry and stepped out into the middle of the dorm room. While the girls looked on curiously, Ron shut his eyes tightly and began muttering something under his breath. Moments later, he began to shrink rapidly, his hair grew longer, his mouth lengthened, and he grew a long, busy tail. The only things that remained were the blue of his eyes and the red of his hair—or rather fur.

Hermione gasped. "You did it," she breathed, getting up from the bed and going to kneel in front of her boyfriend's Animagus form—he barely reached her knees. "You actually did it..."

Ron rolled his eyes, silently passing a message to Harry that said, _Always the tone of surprise from this one..._

Harry chuckled as Ginny went to stand beside Hermione. Ginny got on her knees on Ron's left and ran a hand down the smooth fur on her brother's back. "Mum's going to kill you. You do know that, don't you?" she said very matter-of-factly.

Ron opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out—a gesture Harry had come to associate with Remus in his wolf form when he laughed.


	28. Twenty Eight

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Twenty-Eight_

_**Is the Future of the Wizarding World in Jeopardy?**_

Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter Reporting

_Following the most recent attack on the Ministry of Magic last week by the group called the Death Eaters and, rumors say, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, questions have arisen as to just how much longer the wizarding world can withstand the attacks. It has been proven time and time again that those with the intentions of keeping us safe are incapable of protecting themselves, let alone the entire magical community._

_Minister of Magic Amelia Bones has been rumored to be suffering from an illness that has kept her out of the public eye for months. There are no allowances into her office without submitting to a search—and even once allowed in with the Minister, a team of burly Hit Wizards stands in the shadows, glaring threateningly until the visitor is intimidated into forgetting what they were there for in the first place._

_Meanwhile, inside sources report the Auror squads, led by Sirius Black, have fallen into disarray. The younger Aurors are described as inexperienced and immature, and lack the proper training to fight in the war we've found ourselves in the midst of._

_But the Aurors aren't the only department within the Ministry who've shown ineptitude in their jobs. Emmeline Lupin, the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation and wife of werewolf Remus Lupin, has disappeared from her post. The official reason for this is "maternity leave"—St. Mungo's Healers say she is pregnant with twins. This reporter, however, wonders if something else is at work here; a reliable _Daily Prophet_ associate received a letter in July stating that Mrs. Lupin was involved in breaking into several Ministry offices—_

* * *

"Bloody hell," Sirius spat in disgust, tossing the newspaper on to the table as though it had bitten him. "Why in God's name are they going after Emmeline?"

Naomi sighed and shook her head from behind the desk in her classroom. "A lack of anything else to report on? She's an easy target? I don't know... I'm surprised, with the amount of loathing Skeeter holds for you, that she hasn't delved into my past yet."

"Let her try," Sirius growled. "One of these days, I'm going to get her on something, and she won't be able to squirm her way out of it." He glared at the newspaper. "Well, at least she's finally gotten Remus' name right. Shame. Now I don't have any reason to call him Norris."

* * *

Christmas holidays were quickly approaching—less than a week left—and along with that came end of term exams. Harry spent as much time as he dared studying while still trying to squeeze a few hours worth of sleep into his day. As was always the case when exams grew nearer, Hermione was a nervous wreck. She was more stressed than Harry had ever seen her before a test, and when he, very stupidly, asked why, she very frantically told him that there were only a few months before graduation and it was absolutely critical that they all score well on N.E.W.T.s in order to get good jobs.

Life after graduation was something Harry was still trying hard not to think about; he'd still not decided whether he wanted to be an Auror or if he'd rather try for another career. His application was still buried somewhere in his trunk and every time he opened the lid, he could almost hear it nagging him to hurry and make a bloody decision. He sometimes wondered if the application hadn't been charmed to nag at him.

But on the afternoon before exams began, no matter how much he knew he should have been studying, Harry positively refused to even think of anything further than the day ahead of him. He, Ron, and Ginny had decided to drag Hermione, literally kicking and screaming, out of the school, and down to Hagrid's for tea. The Head Girl refused to speak to any of her friends, just to Hagrid, for pulling her from her precious studying, but she eventually started to relax, and the fear Harry had for Hermione killing him for having a part in dragging her from her books began to subside.

"So what're your plans for hols, Hagrid?" Ron asked after swallowing a mouthful of fudge.

Harry's eyebrows shot up when he saw the half-giant blush. "'M'goin' down ter France for 'bout a week," Hagrid muttered a bit bashfully.

Harry and Ron exchanged a small grin. "Are you going to visit Madame Maxime?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Maybe," Hagrid replied, his blush showing more prominently. He cleared his throat as his eyes darted to one of his dresser drawers. "Don't you lot have exams ter study for?"

"I've been trying to tell them," Hermione vaguely waved a hand at Harry and Ron, "for days. But that's not important; we didn't know you were still seeing Madame Maxime..."

Hagrid cleared his throat again and shuffled in his chair nervously. "'Course I am… Why wouldn't I?"

Ron shrugged, grinning widely. "You just never mention her."

"What's it matter?" Hagrid asked defensively.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're our friend and we're interested in your life. That's why it matters."

"Exactly," Harry said. "So are the two of you serious?"

"Right, that's enough," Hagrid said, standing suddenly and going to the door. "You four have studyin' ter do and it's gettin' late. You should be gettin' back ter the school."

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at one another as Hermione and Ginny stood. Hagrid held the door open, not looking at any of them as they said their goodbyes and left the hut.

"Why's he so jumpy about Maxime?" Ron asked as they trekked their way back to the castle through the snow. "The last time I ever saw him like that was when we were trying to get information about the Chamber of Secrets from him."

"And even then, he didn't kick us out like that..." Harry said.

"I wonder how much time he's spent with her without our knowing," Ginny wondered aloud. "It's not like we see him much during the summer or when we're on holidays."

"I always thought he was just out on Order business during the summer," Harry said. "And that could be true; he's down in France with Maxime trying to recruit or spy, or whatever."

"Isn't that what he and Maxime were doing when Remus disappeared?" Hermione asked. "Spying on Death Eaters?"

Harry shrugged. "I've heard different stories—by accident, of course," he added at his friends' looks. "I think there was something going on with the giants—Hagrid was trying to get them on our side instead of Voldemort's. Obviously it hasn't worked, since there've been attacks since Remus has been back from France..."

"Well, whatever's going on, I'm happy for Hagrid. He deserves it," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded, then glanced at her watch. "I'm going to go study. We've only got eighteen hours before exams begin—" Harry and Ron groaned. "—and if we want to squeeze dinner and sleep in there, we need to get to work."

Ron looked over at Ginny. "Just be glad you're only a sixth year or you'd be involved in this."

* * *

Remus entered Number Twelve with a bag of food Emmeline had desperate cravings for—cantaloupe, chocolate, mayonnaise, pickles, ice cream; and that was just the first meal she ordered. Shuffling on the staircase caught Remus' attention, and when he turned towards the source of the noise, he felt his eyebrows on the rise. Sirius was standing at the base of the stairs in front of his mother's portrait, his arms crossed, a look of deep thought on his face.

"Padfoot..." Remus said carefully, shifting his bag to the other arm. "What are you doing?"

Without looking away from the portrait, Sirius muttered, "There's got to be a way to get her off this bloody wall..." Remus watched as Sirius approached the wall and ran his hand down the side of the black frame.

"Sirius, we've tried everything," Remus said. "Unless you take out the entire wall, you're not going to get rid of her." He instantly regretted his suggestion when his best friend's face lit up just a little. "Sirius, that's not a good idea—"

"Oh, but it's a brilliant idea, my dear Moony," Sirius said, finally turning to face Remus. The werewolf was a tad concerned by the grin spreading across Sirius' face. "I have no idea why I didn't think of it before. You might want to consider going down to the basement unless you want to risk getting hit by pieces of rubble."

Remus contemplated talking Sirius out of whatever he was planning—most likely taking out half of the front of the house—but after a second, he decided it would be better just to move on and find his wife. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Sirius."

Sirius muttered something Remus wasn't sure if he even wanted to hear, so he continued on to the kitchen with his bag of groceries without a backwards glance. He tried not to think about what Sirius was doing or whether the Muggles would be able to hear, see, or feel the inevitable explosion that would come from the front hall. While in the kitchen unloading his grocery bag, he braced himself for the Reductor curse Sirius would undoubtedly use—he had developed an unnatural fondness for the curse—but fifteen minutes later, he still hadn't heard anything. Still rather nervous about going to check on Sirius, he made a pot of tea and sat down at the table and grabbed for the _Daily Prophet_ Sirius had already gotten a hold of—the sections were out of order, and the sports page and crossword puzzles were at the very front. He glanced at Rita Skeeter's column, but ignored the headline—something about the Ministry leading the entire wizarding world to death —

"Hey, you," came a voice from the stairs.

Remus turned and smiled as Emmeline made her way down the stairs. He got up from the table and helped her to a chair. "As happy as I am to see you, darling, what are you doing downstairs?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea how boring it is to just sit in bed for days at a time?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I've had a lot of experience with bed rest, dear," he said dully. "There have been times that I spent weeks in bed after the full moon."

Emmeline sighed. "Okay, so you have an idea," she said. "But this is different; I feel fine, and I hate lying in while everyone else is up and about and having a good time."

"Who's having a good time around here? I just got home from the store," Remus said.

"Sirius seems to be having fun in the hall. Is there any particular reason we are currently lacking a wall in the front hall?"

Remus groaned. "He actually did it?" He shook his head. "Must've put a silencing charm around the wall... He's trying to take his mother's portrait down," he added at his wife's raised eyebrow. "Like an idiot, I suggested he just take the entire wall out and rebuild it—I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"You've known him for how long and you think he wouldn't take a suggestion like that and run with it? So long as he gets the wall up before the Fidelius charm falls apart, there isn't really any problem."

As if right on cue, Sirius walked down the stairs, whistling happily. He smiled charmingly at the Lupins and went to the stove to pour his own cup of tea before sitting across from them. "What's that Muggle movie where the girl drops a house on the evil witch?"

"The Wizard of Oz?" Emmeline said.

Sirius nodded. "That's the one. Well, the wicked witch is dead and she isn't coming back. And before you ask, Moony, yes, I replaced the wall. Now we can put up pictures of the kids or something."

"I can't say it's not a relief to know that if someone trips in the hallway—" Sirius' cough sounded a lot like '_Tonks_', "—she won't be screaming in our ears." Remus shook his head but chuckled. "How did it take us so long to come up with that?"

"No idea, but it was genius." Sirius grinned. "So are we ready to start decorating for Christmas?"

Remus smiled at the look on his best friend's face—he acted like a big kid most of the time, but around Christmas, it was definitely a lot more obvious. "Well, Harry comes home in about three days, so we can start tomorrow." Sirius' face fell. "We've also got to prepare for the Weasleys coming to stay with us. Molly hasn't said anything, but Bill and Charlie asked if they could come for Christmas; they don't think it'd be a good idea for her to stay at the Burrow for her first Christmas without Arthur."

"Oh, right," Sirius muttered. "Almost forgot... Well, we've got plenty of room and it'll be nice to have everyone here again."

"It's going to be strange, though, not having Arthur around while everyone else is here," Emmeline said quietly.

"Everything will be fine," Remus said bracingly. "We just can't let Molly be on her own for too long; she's probably already thinking about it, and she's keeping busy to make everyone think she's fine."

Sirius nodded and looked over at Emmeline, his eyebrows rising. "Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?"

Emmeline glared at him. "After lunch I will go back to bed. Will that make you two feel better?"

Sirius and Remus looked at one another, then back to Emmeline. "Yes," they said together.

She rolled her eyes. "Gits."

* * *

For everyone else in Grimmauld Place, Christmas holidays were starting out quite well. The kids were relieved to be away from school and especially that exams were over for the time being; the adults were having a good time hiding presents and decorating the house. Emmeline was just happy to have more company while she was stuck in bed—Remus was becoming a lot stricter with his wife, especially after she was found trying to clean the library with her wand one afternoon. The only person who wasn't enjoying the holidays was Sirius. He'd been stuck at work twelve hours a day at least picking up assignments from Aurors who'd taken off work for Christmas. Vaguely, he thought he probably should have taken off work too, but responsibility had overcome him and he realized that if he'd gone on holiday like everyone else, nothing would have gotten done until the New Year.

_At least I'm not the only prat stuck here..._ he thought, glancing out his office window. Proudfoot was still working, as were Davies, Savage, and Tonks. _But Tonks starts her days off tomorrow. Maybe I should give her an assignment that takes her through Christmas... No, she'd probably kill me if I even suggested it._ He sighed. _And it would be like Voldemort to start attacking on Christmas Eve—we've already figured out he doesn't take holidays. Maybe he should; it'd do him some good... _He raised an eyebrow at himself. _What the hell am I thinking? Voldemort on holiday—it's insane. _

"Care for some company, Auror Black?"

Sirius looked up and smiled widely. "I could always use the company of two beautiful women," he said, standing and going around his desk. He took Mira from his wife's arms and kissed the baby's head. "What are you two up to?"

Naomi shrugged. "We were doing some Christmas shopping and Mira decided she wanted to see you."

Sirius smirked. "She can't even talk, love."

"Yes, well, I know what my daughter wants," Naomi said, grinning. "How's work coming along?"

"Same old, same old," he responded, going back to his desk and sitting. Naomi sat across from him. "People are reporting Death Eater sightings, we go out there, and realize people are just being paranoid. I think we've only had five legitimate sightings in the past two weeks."

"You say that like you're disappointed."

"Yes and no," Sirius replied, balancing Mira on the desk. "It'd be nice to catch a few more, but I know the next time we get a chance, it'll mean someone's died."

"Wonderful to see you have the Christmas spirit, Sirius," Naomi said flatly. "You've got Bellatrix and Malfoy now, so the more dangerous Death Eaters are behind bars. Now all you really have to deal with are the ones who really don't know what they're doing."

Sirius looked at her darkly. "Those are the ones I'm worried about. They may not know what they're doing most of the time, but they're being led by someone who _does_ know what he's doing. And I guarantee he's training those idiots to do what Bella and Lucius and all the others we've arrested have done."

"When do you get off work?" Naomi asked.

He glanced at his watch. "Soon—within the next hour at least. I hope," he added in a mutter. "Are you two going back home?"

She nodded. "I've got presents to wrap, then I'm going to help Molly with dinner."

A look of bliss appeared on the Auror's face. "Ah, a Molly Weasley patented meal—I never get enough of her cooking."

"We know," Naomi said. "You're the reason the rest of us never get second helpings." Sirius chuckled, smoothing back the short black hair on Mira's head. "We'll let you get back to work and see you when you get home."

"Love you both," he said, kissing his wife and handing Mira over to her. "I'll see you shortly. Don't eat without me."

Naomi winked on her way out of the office.

Not long after his wife left, Sirius decided he was done for the evening. All his paperwork was done—and he'd only whined about having to do it for half an hour, a new personal record—his Aurors were busy with their own work and they'd be finishing soon, there'd been no reports of Death Eater sightings, and no problems that needed to be dealt with. But just as he stepped out of his office, he found that leaving the Ministry for the night would not happen as quickly as he'd hoped.

Rita Skeeter was standing at the opening of Auror Headquarters, being held back by Proudfoot and a few other male Aurors. "Sirius," she gushed, ignoring the look of utter loathing on the Head Auror's face. "It's been so long! I just _had_ to come see you."

"Yeah?" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. "And how exactly did you get down here?"

Skeeter flashed her gold teeth. "Press privilege," she said dismissively. "But you're not the one who should be asking the questions, I am, and I have many questions for you."

"Is that so?" Sirius said coolly. "Well, then, Rita, ask away. I'm sure my Aurors would love to give you the answers you so desperately search for. Not that anything we say will make it into that atrocity you call a newspaper anyway."

The reporter looked momentarily offended. "My dear Sirius, such hostility and so undeserved... What have I ever done to you?"

Rather than spend the next twelve hours going over exactly what Rita Skeeter had done and said about him, Sirius settled on rolling his eyes. "Ask your questions and be gone, troll." Tonks snickered from behind him and Proudfoot's lips twitched. "What do you want?"

"I was merely curious about how this measly excuse for an Auror squad is supposed to protect our community," Rita asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that reminded Sirius of Delores Umbridge. "I only count twelve of you and such a low number of Aurors couldn't _possibly_ be any match against an army of Death Eaters..."

"Rita," Sirius said with as much patience he could muster—which wasn't saying much. "You've seen time and time again how my Aurors are in action. If the time comes that we need to call people in because of an attack, I assure you there will not be an issue. Now, kindly remove yourself from my offices before I take the liberty of doing it for you."

"Anything you wish, Sirius, but first I must ask why it is that so many of your friends have been rumored to be involved in horrendous crimes, but have escaped arrest," Rita said. "For example, I have it on good authority that your wife has had close ties with—"

"_Silencio,_" Sirius said, his eyes suddenly furious. He allowed Rita to get over the shock of being physically silenced before replacing his wand to his robes and speaking again. "I asked you to remove yourself from my offices, Miss Skeeter. You've failed to cooperate, so now I get to do something I've wanted to do for many years. Proudfoot, Davies, please escort Miss Skeeter to the holding cells for the night. Release her tomorrow morning. Even she should get the pleasure of spending Christmas Eve in whichever way she chooses. And if she ever comes back into Auror Headquarters, she is to be taken to Azkaban for a week."

Proudfoot hid a grin. "You got it, boss," he said in his slightly hoarse voice. "Davies, come on... This way, Miss Skeeter..."

* * *

Roars of laughter followed Sirius' story about what took place with Rita Skeeter. Remus was laughing so hard he was crying while Harry, Ginny, and the Weasley boys were doubled over. Molly was looking at Sirius with a look of pride, something he wasn't used to seeing from her, nor was he certain how to handle. Naomi was trying to control her laughter so she wouldn't drop Mira, and Hermione didn't seem to know how to react; though laughter was beginning to win the battle.

"You should've done that years ago," Remus said once his own laughter subsided. "Not necessarily throwing her in the holding cells—though I'm not against your doing that—but the silencing charm. Brilliant, Padfoot."

Sirius grinned. "It was either that or listen to her accuse my family of things she had no idea about. It was all hearsay, even the bits about Naomi."

"I told you it wouldn't take long for her to catch wind of that," Naomi said, still sniggering. "Oh, I wish I'd been there to see it."

"You'll probably get another chance, Naomi," Harry said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Rita Skeeter doesn't learn lessons; she just keeps coming back like some fat, ugly insect... What?" he added at the look on Emmeline's face.

The witch's brow was furrowed in thought, like she was trying to remember something; then she shook her head slowly. "Nothing..." she said quietly. "I just thought I remembered something, but I don't know what it was."

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"And if you say anything about my being tired and worn out, I'm going to hex you," Emmeline said as her husband opened his mouth. He only shrugged and went back to his tea.

"I'd still like to know how she got into the Ministry," Charlie said. "She wouldn't say?"

Sirius shook his head. "All she said was 'press privilege,' which means she snuck in somehow—no reporters are allowed in the Ministry anymore."

"Wouldn't security have stopped her?" Hermione asked. "They couldn't have possibly missed her."

"Unless she was under some sort of disguise," Ginny said. "Maybe she had an Invisibility Cloak."

Remus shook his head. "No, there aren't many disguises in the Ministry that can get through the charms and wards. So if she was under an Invisibility Cloak or something like that, it would have been detected."

"So that would mean it's something that's not simple," Ron said.

"Admirable deduction, little brother," Fred said. "Why are we discussing Rita Skeeter on the eve of Christmas Eve? Shouldn't we be eating, drinking, and being merry?"

Sirius chuckled. "My thoughts exactly. Mister Moony, if you'll be so kind as to grab the drinks, I will be delighted to retrieve the food."

* * *

Remus stood by the wall of the kitchen and looked on as his family and friends talked and chatted. Tonks had arrived earlier along with her parents—Ted was spending a lot of time disapproving of Emmeline's being out of bed for such a period, but agreed that she couldn't be forced to stay upstairs while everyone was down there having a jolly old time. He did make her allow him to give her a quick examination, after which he informed her that the twins were still growing just fine and were perfectly healthy.

Sirius was at the table with Bill and Charlie while the two brothers discussed Quidditch—Sirius was busy looking dreamily at his wife and daughter, both of whom were on the kitchen floor with Ginny and Hermione. Harry and Ron were challenging Fred and George to a game of Exploding Snap, and losing dreadfully. Andromeda was supposedly helping Molly with kitchen clean up, but Remus suspected they were too busy talking about Tonks and Charlie to do much cleaning. The only person missing from the group this evening was Bill's fiancée Fleur—she was in France preparing for the wedding, which would take place three days after Christmas. The couple was having the wedding in London, in a secret location only known by wizards—it was the same place Lily and James had had their wedding; it would be interesting to see how Sirius reacted when he realized what the place was.

Christmas would hopefully be quiet that year. There was already a lot going on within Number Twelve without having an attack from Voldemort ruin the mood. According to Sirius, the Death Eaters had been quiet, and Remus hoped, for a change, that wouldn't mean they were planning something. Of course, knowing how the war had gone thus far, he wouldn't get his wish, but it wasn't a complete waste of thought.

"And of course there's the father-to-be, standing all by his lonesome... Again..." Sirius said, grinning at his best friend. "Come on, Mister Moony, join the party for a change. Have a drink, eat some food, correct my poor story telling."

Remus laughed. "That would take all night, Padfoot," he said, joining Sirius, Bill, and Charlie at the table.

"Have you decided on names for the babies, Remus?" Charlie asked, passing the older wizard a glass of wine.

Remus glanced over at Emmeline who was now in deep conversation with Molly and Andromeda. "We've thought up a few things, but we haven't settled completely just yet."

"I still say you should name one of them Sirius," the Head Auror said.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Why would we do that? I know how badly you were teased because of your name in school; why would I put one of my sons through that misery?" He laughed at the rude gesture his best friend gave him.

"Hey, what d'you reckon Harry's up to?" Bill asked, glancing at the boy in question.

Remus turned to look—Harry was ignoring his game of snap with the other Weasley boys and staring rather openly at Ginny with a look on his face Remus had never seen him with. Harry must have sensed the looks of the other wizards; he glanced over at them, his face turning beet red, and quickly went back to talking with his friends.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, smirking. "If I didn't know any better, Remus, I'd say our boy's fallen in love."

"Tell me you're not just realizing this," Remus said dully. "Harry's been looking at her like that for a long time now."

The smirk faded. "You're lying."

"No, he's not," Charlie said. "I've noticed it too. As have Fred and George... and even Dad, before he passed."

"How'd I possibly miss it?"

Remus snorted. "Sirius, you didn't even know Charlie and Tonks were together until my and Emmeline's wedding. You just don't look hard enough."

Sirius sighed. "Am I really that clueless?"

Unfortunately for him, the level of volume in the kitchen had suddenly disappeared, and everyone heard Sirius' rhetorical question. Being the loving, supportive friends and family they were, they replied with a near collective _yes!_


	29. Twenty Nine

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Twenty-Nine_

"Ah, another beautiful Christmas Eve in the Least Noble and Ancient House of Black, Lupin, and Potter."

Remus shook his head, chuckling at his best friend as the two finished decorating the drawing room. "I think you can come up with a better name than that, Padfoot."

Sirius only shrugged as he continued with his own decorations. The kids were downstairs doing whatever it was they'd come up with to pass the time, while Molly, Naomi, and Mira were keeping Emmeline company. Sirius hoped to get Remus occupied long enough so he and Harry could sneak off and check on the Lupins' Christmas present.

It'd taken a lot of sneaking and preparing over the last few months—not to mention a good bit of gold—but Sirius' plan was coming along quite nicely. He'd always felt a little indebted to Remus for everything the werewolf had done for him—helping him get out of Azkaban, giving him a place to live for so long, and just for being there when Sirius needed him—and this was the perfect way to start repaying Remus back. Naomi and Harry had had a lot of creative input into the gift, and had even kept Sirius for going too far overboard. The only problem now was the lack of self-restraint on Sirius' part. He was bursting to tell Remus what he'd done; the look on his best friend's face would be priceless.

A pillow hit him in the side of the head and he turned to find a grinning Remus watching him. "And Emmeline says I zone out. You all right?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking... Listen, I've got something to take care of, I should be back in an hour or two... What?" he added at the odd look Remus was giving him.

"You do realize Molly's going to be cooking soon, don't you?"

"Food isn't the only thing on my mind, mate."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

Rolling his eyes, Sirius waved his wand in an arc, hanging the rest of the Christmas lights. "I do have other interests—my wife and daughter are very interesting, I'll have you know."

"That they are."

"So if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of... this thing," Sirius said rather lamely, trying to ignore the suspicious look on his best friend's face. He quickly made his way down the stairs, pretending he hadn't seen Fred and George huddled in a corner whispering, and located Harry in the kitchen with his friends. Hermione's face was completely hidden by a book—she'd obviously gotten used to blocking out Ron and Ginny's arguments about trivial things (this one seemed to be about Ron's habit of leaving toothpaste in the bathroom sink). Harry was leaning back in his chair looking amused.

Sirius cleared his throat, putting a temporary end to the youngest Weasleys' argument, and drawing the kids' attention. "Ready to go, Harry?"

"Ready to go where?" Harry asked obliviously. Sirius only had to raise one eyebrow before realization dawned on his godson's face. "Oh, right... the thing..." Sirius had to laugh at the resemblance in his and Harry's inability to make believable excuses—they were both normally so good at it. "See you lot later," Harry said, dropping a kiss on Ginny's head as he passed her. "My cloak's upstairs."

Sirius nodded and led the way back through the entrance hall—he continued to ignore the Weasley twins. "You remember where to go, right?" Harry gave him a look worthy of Remus, a _how-stupid-can-you-be_ look. "Just making sure," the Auror said, putting his hands up defensively. "Not to mention you've never Apparated there before."

"I'll be fine, Sirius," Harry replied in exasperation. "I promise I won't get splinched."

"Please don't; I don't want to have to explain to Remus what we were doing you-know-where before we're ready to tell him. Not to mention the paperwork for the Ministry will cut into my eating Molly's food."

* * *

Harry appeared in a yard of snow and looked around, and his jaw dropped wide open. "Bloody hell," he breathed, starting wide-eyed at Remus and Emmeline's Christmas gift. "Sirius... it looks _exactly_ like before..."

Sirius grinned. "That was the idea, kid," he said. "Great, isn't it?"

"Bloody brilliant more like. I thought it couldn't be rebuilt..."

"Not exactly the way Remus remembered it. His great-great-grandfather or something built it, so it was overdue for a change anyway. I think he was more concerned with the memories of the place rather than the actual foundation and all that."

Harry nodded. "You think he's going to like it?"

"He bloody well better. I spent months on the floor plans trying to make it perfect. You saw all that stuff I was working on."

"Yeah. Can I see the inside?" Harry didn't wait for a reply before he was making his way through the snow to the familiar front door. He'd known for months what Sirius was going to have done with the inside, but that didn't stop him from being shocked when he actually set eyes on the changes.

"Well?" Sirius said expectantly, looking around proudly. "How's it look?"

"Whoa..." Harry shook his head in amazement as he took in the inside. "I love magic..."

Sirius laughed. "I guess that means you approve, then." Harry nodded faintly, still staring around. "Come on, we need to get back before Moony gets more suspicious than he already is. Besides, dinner will be ready soon, and we both know what happens when Molly cooks—it all disappears..."

"That's because you always eat it all," Harry said vaguely. He suddenly jumped out of his shock, remembering what tonight was, other than just Christmas Eve. Tonight was the night he and Ginny had picked to finally announce their engagement. He glanced over at Sirius; luckily his godfather hadn't noticed the look of panic crossing his face. "Er, right," Harry said. "Dinner... I'll see you back at the house, then."

Before Sirius could even raise an eyebrow, Harry Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. He found Ginny in Emmeline's room with Naomi, Mira, Hermione, and Tonks, and cleared his throat nervously, drawing the attention of the witches. "Er, Ginny, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Looking both confused and amused, his fiancée nodded. "Sure," she said, handing Mira over to Tonks and standing from the edge of Emmeline's bed. "What's wrong?" she asked once she and Harry had entered his bedroom and closed the door for privacy.

Harry paced once up the room and back before answering. "Are you sure you want to tell everyone tonight?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You're the one who picked tonight, Harry. And yes, I am sure I want to do this tonight. It's not like we have a lot of chances, since we're at Hogwarts for most of the year. If we don't tell them soon, it's just going to be worse."

With his hands clasped behind his head, still pacing, Harry nodded. "I was just making sure you wanted to..."

Since his back was turned, he didn't see the look Ginny was giving him. "Why do I get the feeling this is about more than just telling our families we're engaged?"

Harry finally stopped his pacing, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked very quietly, not looking at Ginny. "I mean, I know what I want, but you've still got a year of Hogwarts left, and—"

"Okay, you can stop now," Ginny interrupted, sounding bored. "Have you always been this insecure or is this a recent development? I'm not going through this with you again, Harry. I love you very, _very_ much, and I want to marry you. I don't care about how old we are or how much time I've got left at Hogwarts. We've already discussed all these details. Anything I've left out?"

Harry decided not to bring up the whole issue that he might not live to see their wedding day again. "No, that pretty well clears it up," he said, ruffling his hair a little with a shaking hand.

Ginny smiled and took a few steps closer to him. "Good." After a few minutes of blissful distraction, Harry wasn't certain why he'd doubted anything. "We should get downstairs before someone decides to come look for us."

Harry snorted as he pulled away from her. "Yeah, remember what happened last time someone walked in on us..."

* * *

The kitchen table in Number Twelve was full of both people and food, though the combined efforts of Ron and Sirius were quickly diminishing the food. So far, there'd only been a few mentions of Arthur, and each time, everybody stopped what they were doing to glance over at Molly for her reaction—she seemed to be taking it all in stride, going on with her meal and conversations, hardly pausing to covertly dab at her eyes with a napkin.

For the most part, all concentration was directed towards Bill and Fleur. The Frenchwoman, who'd returned from her home country that morning, was talking animatedly with whoever would listen about the wedding—where it would be held, who was going to be there, what food would be served, and what people would be wearing. The only other time Remus had experienced a meal with her had been at the Burrow, and she'd spent most of her time complaining about how heavy the food was. Molly had not been impressed.

There was only one person who didn't seem to be enjoying his meal fully tonight—Harry. The boy had hardly gotten through his first plateful, was fidgeting around in his chair, and Remus was sure he'd seen his boy wipe his sweaty brow more than once. Remus wondered if Harry was sick, but finally decided that he was nervous about something. But what Harry had to be nervous about, the werewolf had no idea. Harry had done a decent job of avoiding his guardians that evening—every time Remus or Sirius approached him about something, he'd duck away and join a conversation with one of his friends. Sirius thought Remus was just over-thinking as usual, and as dessert was served, Remus began to wonder if he hadn't been doing just that.

He looked around the table at his friends and family. Emmeline was chatting happily with Tonks. Mira was trying to squirm out of Naomi's arms and into Hermione's. The little girl was beginning to recognize her favorite people now; besides her parents, Mira preferred Harry, Remus, Emmeline, Molly, Ginny, and Hermione, in that order.

Remus glanced back at Harry and found something odd happening—Ginny had elbowed him and now seemed to be attempting to get him to do something. Harry kept shaking his head. Remus quickly looked away before the boy realized he'd been watching, and after a second, glanced back over. The young pair greatly resembled Lily and James a lot of the time, and right now was one of those times. Lily had always had a way of winning silent arguments with James, just like Ginny was doing now with Harry.

Harry sighed deeply, nodded, and glanced around the table, then stood up and cleared his throat. "Er, could I have everyone's attention?" Remus raised an eyebrow at the timid tone in the young wizard's voice. And it seemed Remus had been the only one who'd even heard Harry besides Ginny.

A few moments later, Ginny got impatient and stood up beside Harry. "Harry and I have an announcement," she said loudly enough for everybody to hear. They all looked up at the couple. Sirius glanced over at Remus, asking silently if he knew what was going on—Remus was relieved to know that Harry and Ginny having an announcement out of nowhere didn't bother only him. He shook his head and looked back at the couple.

"Er, right," Harry said now that he had everyone's attention. "Well, like Ginny said, we have a bit of an announcement..." He took Ginny's left hand and Remus only now noticed a ring there—had she had it on earlier? "Ginny and I are engaged."

The room went completely silent. Every jaw was dropped, and the kids were looking to the adults for their responses. Remus was thankful he hadn't been holding his goblet or he would have dropped it. This hadn't been what he'd expected at all. Granted, he didn't know what he'd been expecting, but this hadn't been it. Maybe Harry and Ginny were going to announce that they'd gotten season tickets to see the Chudley Cannons. It was farfetched, but would have been more expected than this...

"No."

Remus looked over at Sirius who'd just taken a bite of his pudding. To the werewolf's great surprise, his best friend looked very composed.

"What?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed.

"No," Sirius repeated calmly. "You're too young. You're not getting married."

"My parents weren't much older than me when they got married." Remus thought Harry could have come up with a better argument, but let it slide. He wanted to see how this played out with Sirius.

Sirius wasn't fazed. "That was different."

"How?"

"There was a war then."

"There's a war _now!_" Harry exclaimed, looking completely confused by his godfather's reaction.

Sirius ignored this. "You're too young. You're not ready to be married!"

"Oh, like you were? You've got to be the most emotionally imbalanced person I know, and yet you still got married, and you've got a daughter."

Remus turned his laugh quickly into a cough.

"Go to your room!" Sirius said loudly to his godson while the rest of the kitchen—save Molly—tried to cover their own laughs.

Harry rolled his eyes and fell back into his chair. Ginny sat down slowly next to him.

"Are you two done?" Remus asked quietly. Both Sirius and Harry nodded. "Thank you. Now, I don't think this is a discussion the entire house needs to be involved in, so anybody under the age of thirty-five who isn't named Harry or Ginny, please leave the kitchen for the time being. You can take your plates with you," he added as Ron eyed his dessert hungrily. Once only the young couple, Molly, Sirius, Remus, Naomi, and Emmeline remained, Remus glanced over at Molly—the Weasley matriarch was staring at her daughter in complete shock. "Okay, a ground rule before this conversation begins: we will discuss it like adults," he glared pointedly at Sirius, then Harry, "or it will not happen with either of you in the room. Is this clear?"

Though Remus was speaking mildly, Sirius knew better than to argue with him when his best friend was exercising his authority. He nodded, and a moment later, Harry did as well.

"Good. First, I need to ask both of you this, Harry and Ginny... Are you sure about this?"

"Hold on!" Sirius interrupted loudly. "I want to know something first." He looked at Harry. "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

Remus dropped his head to his hands. This would not be an easy conversation. "Did we forget the ground rule, Sirius?"

"It's a legitimate question, Remus," Sirius said. "He's seventeen, she's sixteen... He's supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world—"

"What, so that means I can't have my own life?" Harry argued. "Weren't you the one who always told me I needed to live my life and not let Voldemort run it?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I meant have fun, not run off and get married!"

"If I may say something, Sirius," Molly said, surprising Remus a little—he'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Yeah, sure, Molly," Sirius muttered—he'd obviously been just as surprised.

Molly turned to Harry and Ginny. "Arthur and I talked about who we wanted to see Ginny end up with; Harry, we agreed, was the perfect match for her. You have been a part of our family for years, Harry, and this will make it official. I thought I'd be more shocked when it happened, and though I'm not agreeing with the timing, I feel better about this than I did when Bill told me he was marrying Fleur."

Naomi cleared her throat. "Sirius, I'm aware you're a little upset about this—" Sirius snorted derisively. "—but Lily and James did get married under almost the same circumstances as Harry and Ginny are doing now. If you'll remember correctly, Remus and I wanted to get married before we got out of Hogwarts, but my parents talked us out of it—"

"And why was that, Naomi? _Because you were too young_," Sirius said.

"What about Julia?" Harry asked quietly. Sirius snapped his head over to his godson. "If you'd been with her longer, wouldn't you have wanted to marry her sooner?"

Remus had to fight not to let his jaw drop. It was never a good idea to bring Julia into a conversation when Sirius wasn't expecting it, and this was probably the worst time to bring her up. Sirius seemed to agree. His jaw was clenched and there was a vein in his neck that was popping out. "That's a little irrelevant, don't you think, Harry? Seeing as Julia died before I even got the chance?" he said harshly.

Remus hesitated. "He does have a point, though, Sirius," he said. Sirius looked at him with a mix of confusion and anger. "Harry and Ginny have known each other a long time. We all knew this was going to happen at some point—this is just sooner than we'd expected."

"Look," Harry said quietly. "I've thought all this through. I've thought about the fact that Ginny's still got a year at Hogwarts; I've thought about what I've got to do in terms of Voldemort... I've thought about it all.. Over and over again. And this is what I want—what _we_ want," he corrected himself, taking Ginny's hand again. "We're not getting married until she finishes Hogwarts, but we wanted to do this now, just in case something happened to one of us. We're not asking for permission; we're just informing you."

Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "Just like your father," he murmured. "Well, at least you didn't make any flowers grow out of an examiner's head... Maybe you should do that to Snape... It'd be an improvement on his appearance," he said as an afterthought.

Harry grinned. "I was planning on doing it during graduation."

Sirius laughed. "Good boy..." He sighed again. "All right. Even though I still think you're far too young for all this, I'll support you just as I have with everything else."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"Just do us all a favor," Molly said, her stern tone returning. "_No eloping."_

* * *

Later in the evening, while most of the house was occupied, Sirius and Harry snuck up behind Remus and wrapped a blindfold around his eyes—Sirius performed a charm to make sure there was no way he would be able to see through it.

"Just stay quiet and no one gets hurt," Sirius whispered in his best friend's ear.

Harry looked at him oddly. "Overkill, don't you think?"

Sirius shrugged.

Remus sighed. "What are you two doing?" he asked as Harry and Sirius led him through the front hall.

"Giving you your Christmas present," Sirius said distractedly as he tried not to let Remus run into anything. "Harry, Naomi, and I have worked our arses off on this, and we're ready for you to see it."

Harry opened the door. "And unfortunately, we've got to leave the house for it. Oh, he'll need his cloak, Sirius. It's a bit chilly out."

"Right." Sirius grabbed Remus' cloak off the coat hanger next to the door and put it around the other wizard's shoulders. "Okay, Moony, we're going to Side-Along-Apparate you to the place."

"And where are we Apparating _to?_" Remus asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out shortly," Harry said airily. "See you there, Sirius." Harry disappeared with a _pop_.

"Sirius," Remus said, grabbing on to the Auror's arm. "What have you two done? And will it result in my having to negotiate your and Harry's release from jail?"

Sirius chuckled. "Just calm down, Moony, you're going to love this." He concentrated hard on their destination and watched grimy Grimmauld Place disappear, and after a few seconds, the dark front yard of the cottage appeared. Harry was waiting, grinning, on the front steps. Sirius waved him over and turned Remus away from the cottage before taking off the blindfold—it was too dark to really make out where they were, but Sirius was sure his best friend would figure it out quickly, being the smart werewolf he was.

"Okay, Remus, as I said, we've been working on this for a few months. It's really a gift for you, Emmeline, and the twins, but since the twins won't be born for a few months and Emmeline is stuck in bed, you're the only one who gets to see it for now."

Remus squinted his eyes and looked around at the trees. Harry stood on one side of him, Sirius on the other, so he couldn't turn around and see the finished project just yet. "Are we... Why did you two bring me here? What could possibly be here for me to see except burnt wood covered in snow?"

"Oh, Remus," Harry said in mock-sorrow, shaking his head. "Ye of little faith..."

"No offense to either of you meant, but this is the last place I want to be," Remus said, sounding a tad angry. "Can we just go back to Number Twelve?"

Sirius looked at Harry with his brow furrowed, wondering why his best friend was being so objective to being there, other than the obvious misery just the thought of the cottage brought him. Harry shrugged. "Can we show you your Christmas present first?" Sirius asked.

Sighing, Remus nodded. "Yes, let's get it over with. But if you've just set up some sort of prank, I'm not talking to either of you for the next month."

"Like that's a punishment," Sirius muttered under his breath, earning a glare from Remus. "Right, turn around."

Unenthusiastically, and seemingly against his better judgment, Remus turned and stared. "What..." he breathed. "You rebuilt... How did you... _When_ did you..."

Sirius and Harry grinned. "It's taken a lot of planning and sneaking and calling in favors. You don't want to know who I called in favors from," Sirius added hastily at Remus' raised eyebrow. "Looks great, doesn't it?"

"It's... perfect..." Remus murmured, walking towards the front door. "Why did you do this?"

The Auror shrugged. "You deserve it. For all the rubbish you've put up with between Harry and me... And Naomi wanted in; she said she felt partially responsible for what happened to the cottage in the first place, so she wanted to try and make it up to you."

"Wow…" Remus touched the front door as though he was testing to see if it was real. "Every detail down to the last peel of paint." He turned to Sirius and Harry. "Thank you," he said sincerely and almost tearfully.

"You're welcome," Harry said, coming to stand in front of Remus. "If you liked the outside, wait until you see the inside."

Sirius snorted. "Brace yourself, Moony, this isn't exactly your old cottage..."

"It's not?" Remus asked suspiciously. "What is it, then?"

"You'll see," Sirius said, opening the front door. "After you, Mister Moony..."

Remus entered and a light turned on automatically. Sirius stood behind him just to make sure that if he fell over in shock, he wouldn't fall flat on the ground. And there was plenty for him to fall over in shock about.

Instead of the slightly cramped one-floor plan of the old cottage, Sirius had the inside magically expanded to hold two floors. The first floor was mostly the same, but with not-so-subtle changes—the living room was much larger and had new furniture sitting on top of the beige carpets. The kitchen was completely redone, and instead of the bedrooms that were down the hall, there was a brand-new dining room. Pictures lined the walls in the hallway, and shining wooden floors led to the kitchen, sitting room, and basement. A wooden staircase led to the upstairs where bedrooms were setup for Remus and Emmeline, the twins, and two guest rooms. An office was across from the bathroom and held wall-to-wall bookshelves filled with brand-new books and a desk in the center. There was even a large playroom for the twins when they got old enough to understand the concept of toys.

By the end of the tour, Remus was breathless. "I can't believe you did this," he said in disbelief, sitting on the staircase. "It's incredible."

"Like Sirius said, you deserve it," Harry said, sitting beside his surrogate godfather. "Besides, do you really want to raise the twins at Number Twelve?"

"I think I'm offended," Sirius said, leaning against the wall next to his family. "The place is getting easier to live in, you've got to admit that..."

"Well, since you destroyed half the wall and took out your mother's portrait, it has," Remus said, grinning. "And I noticed there are a few extra bedrooms here..."

Sirius shrugged. "In case you have guests who drink so much they can't Floo home," he said dismissively.

Laughing, Remus nodded. "It wouldn't be the same if you, Harry, Naomi, and Mira weren't here with us. We obviously can't move in until the twins are born, but I would like for you to come live here again."

"We could," Sirius nodded, "but Naomi and I are planning to fix Number Twelve up some more—redecorate everything, take out the carpets and replace them, get new furniture, the whole nine. And Harry and I discussed months ago about giving him my old flat in London after he graduates—makes a little more sense now, since he'll be planning a family at some point," he added with only a slight grumble.

Remus' amusement faded just a little. "So I guess this means we're all splitting up..."

Sirius looked from Harry to Remus. "Yeah, I guess it does," he said sadly. "But it's not like we won't be seeing each other every day, and we're not even doing this until after the twins are born, right? And they'll need a few months before they can really be moved, won't they?"

"I suppose." Remus didn't seem too convinced, but Sirius decided not to think about that right now.

"Come on, boys, it's Christmas, there's no need to get depressed." He stuck out a hand to help Remus up. "Let's get back to the celebrations and have a few drinks. I know I could use one..."

* * *

Harry made his way to bed around midnight. He was still in a slight daze at how quickly his family had accepted the fact that he was engaged to Ginny. Sirius was even making jokes about Harry settling down before he had the chance to experience bachelor life. He'd said it would be an easier adjustment—James had no problem adapting to being married to Lily, so why should Harry. At least that was Sirius' take on it. As for why Sirius reacted the way he did when Harry and Ginny first made the announcement, well, Remus claimed Sirius was just in denial that Harry was growing up and didn't want to let it happen so easily.

Harry walked into his room and reached for the light switch—but the light didn't turn on. He glanced back in the hall, thinking of calling someone to help him, but the door slammed shut in his face and hands pulled him to the bed where he was forcefully sat down. He tried to go for his wand, but whoever was in the room with him had anticipated this move and summoned it. The thought to scream for help crossed his mind for a second until five beams of light appeared and he realized the Weasley boys had detained him. None of them, not even Ron, had a smile on their freckled faces.

Harry gulped. "Hey," he said lamely. "What's going on?"

Bill stepped forward. The ponytail and earring he wore made him more intimidating now. "It has come to our attention, Harry James Potter, that you wish to wed our baby sister, one Ginevra Molly Weasley. Is this correct?"

Meekly, Harry nodded.

Charlie stood next to his older brother, looking equally as sinister. "I'm sure you've noticed just how protective of Ginny we are. And as her older brothers, it is our duty to make certain the man she wishes to spend her life with is worthy."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You've known me since I was six. Shouldn't you know by now whether I'm worthy or not?"

"It is not for you to question, young Harry," one of the twins said. Harry couldn't tell which it was right now.

The other twin nodded solemnly. "If we are to allow you to be with her, you will cooperate."

"And if you don't cooperate," Ron said, "Fred and George have a few surprises for you." The twins crossed their arms threateningly in unison.

Harry rolled his eyes and covered his laugh with a sigh. "No need for all that," he said. "I'll cooperate."

"Good decision," Bill said. "Now, while it is true that we have known you and your family for many years, and we know that you are decent people, Ginny is our number one concern."

"We want to be sure you will take care of her, no matter what," Charlie said. "Will you?"

"Of course," Harry said firmly. He tried to expand, but Ron cut him off.

"Will you be honest and faithful to her?"

"Always," Harry said. "Is this really necessary?"

The Weasley boys nodded. "You agreed to cooperate," one of the twins said.

"We highly suggest you do," the other concluded.

"Do you intend to give Ginny everything she deserves and more?" Bill asked. "And will you support her through everything she does?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, and yes," he said. "Look, I love Ginny. I know you guys know that. I will take care of her. I will make her as happy as she can be. You have my word on that."

The other five wizards stared ominously at Harry for a few moments before Bill motioned for them to follow him to a corner of the room. Harry tried to listen to their whispers, but found they'd muffled their conversation. He waited patiently, wondering if they would decide to initiate him into the family with some sort of jinx—that would be something the twins would do...

But after some long minutes, they returned and stood in a semicircle around Harry. Bill nodded, and Charlie waved his wand to turn the lights back on. Harry shielded his eyes from the sudden invasion of light. "Very well," the eldest Weasley boy said. "You have our approval."

"And we have your word that you won't hurt her," Charlie said.

"If you do hurt her," Fred said.

"You'll answer to us," George finished.

Ron smiled. "Congratulations, mate. Welcome to the family."


	30. Thirty

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Thirty_

Even during a war, there was still time found to celebrate. Two days after Christmas, the celebration was for Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley. The morning of the wedding, Molly spent the majority of her time running around like a madwoman, trying to make certain everything was running perfectly. The witches of Number Twelve spent hours dressing, doing their hair and make-up, and acting giddy—even Fleur was caught genuinely smiling more than once. The wizards were much calmer, sleeping in a bit later, and took refuge in the kitchen to keep from getting caught up in the witches' insanity two levels up.

Sirius, Remus, and Harry stood against the kitchen counter in their dress robes, drinking tea and watching Bill pace nervously but happily around, muttering under his breath.

"Was I like this before my wedding?" Remus asked his family quietly.

Sirius and Harry snorted. "Worse," Sirius said, taking a sip of his drink. "I was about to put a calming charm over you before you gave yourself a bloody heart attack."

"You weren't much better," Harry told his sniggering godfather. "You were sweating so badly before you and Naomi got married that you were leaving puddles behind when you walked."

Sirius made a face at him. "Just wait till your wedding, kid. You'll be a nervous wreck, too."

Across the room, Charlie—Bill's natural choice for best man—glanced at his watch. "Alright, gents, time to go. Our car should be waiting out front."

Bill left the room first, smiling shakily as he passed Remus, Sirius, and Harry. "You'll be fine," Remus assured him soothingly.

"Just don't trip," Sirius added.

Remus slapped him in the back of the head. "That's a good way to make him nervous, Padfoot." Sirius shrugged. "But if I remember correctly, you have a knack for making grooms even more nervous than they already are, don't you? James was in the same state of mind as I was when you finished with him."

"What can I say?" Sirius said, grinning. "I was born a Marauder."

* * *

The ceremony for Bill and Fleur's wedding was beautiful—if you ignored all the very pink decorations. The happy couple spoke their vows in both French and English, and enjoyed a sweet kiss at the end before the attendees cheered the newlyweds out of the wedding hall and into the side room where the reception would be held.

Compared to the other weddings Remus had attended, this one was tranquil—granted, every wedding he'd been to, Sirius had been at and had caused something to either explode or act in a way it wasn't supposed to (case and point, the silverware at Lily and James' wedding jumping up and dancing when one grabbed a piece to begin their meal. The majority of Lily's Muggle relatives had to have their memories modified afterwards; Lily had not been happy.)

But in a strange turn of events, Sirius was actually behaving today. He was spending his time mingling with the other guests, specifically Fleur's family.

"Since when does Sirius know French?" Harry asked Remus, watching his godfather chat happily with a tall thin man that looked to be Fleur's father.

"He's been practically fluent in it since he was a kid," Naomi answered, bouncing Mira on her knee. "The Blacks are of French descent, and Mrs. Black took pride in her children knowing the language. Basically, it made them look better than the common English-speaking prats they associated with, and as good as the other perfect pureblood families."

Remus nodded. "But Sirius usually used it to curse his cousins or anyone who made him angry. I'm surprised he remembers anything other than the curses."

"Didn't I hear him once arguing with his mother's portrait in French?" Emmeline asked.

Remus grinned. "Yes," he said. "And if he would have said what he had in English, you would have _Scourgified _his mouth. He used to try and get away with cursing at the Potters' house by doing it in French; I'm almost positive Mr. Potter understood exactly what he was saying."

"He did," Naomi said certainly. "But he was impressed that Sirius had such an extensive vocabulary that he let it slide."

Harry chuckled. "I should have had him teach me some of that extensive vocabulary."

"If he had, he never would have survived this long," Remus said matter-of-factly. "Now, my dear Harry, why are you over here with us old geezers instead of dancing with your fiancée?"

Emmeline and Naomi stared at him. "Who are you calling an old geezer, Lupin?" Naomi asked incredulously. "You're the oldest at the table... And none of us have even hit forty."

"They're in denial that they're old," Remus whispered loudly, earning slaps from both witches in his head and back. "Ow. I'm going to shut up now before I end up like Sirius with my feet stuck in my mouth."

"And we're magic, so we can make that a literal statement," Emmeline said sweetly.

"So violent," Remus said, shaking his head. "Why do I attract such violent, vindictive women?"

"They like the fur and preference for rare meat?" Harry suggested. "I'm going to go now," he added at Remus' glare. "See you."

Remus shook his head and sipped his glass of champagne. "Are you up to dancing, my love?" he asked Emmeline.

She smiled. "I am," she said. "Are you asking?"

"I am."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "So go dance before you make everyone sick with the sweetness."

Remus smirked. "Just because your husband is busy chatting up the French, that doesn't mean you have to be hostile to your friends."

"Sod off," Naomi responded. "Mira and I are having a grand old time, aren't we, sweetie?"

Mira responded with her toothless grin.

Remus stood and helped Emmeline up. "You do know there's a playpen in the corner for the small children, don't you?"

Naomi nodded. "I don't think she's ready to play with the older babies just yet, though. I'm still paranoid that she'll get hurt when one of Harry's friends holds her."

"You don't have to worry about that," Emmeline said. "Harry's friends are very careful with her, and I'm pretty sure I saw one of the other mothers keeping an eye on the babies in the playpen. Besides, Mira needs to learn to be social with other children—this is the perfect time."

"Maybe in a bit, then," Naomi said, still uncomfortable with the idea. "You two go dance."

Remus winked at her and led Emmeline to the dance floor. Dancing with a woman that was seven months pregnant with twins didn't turn out to be the easiest thing in the world. They'd chosen a slow song by Celestina Warbeck, even though Remus was quite certain his wife despised the singer.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked his wife concernedly halfway through the song. "We can sit if you'd like..."

She rolled her eyes at him just as she always did when he became overly concerned with her health. "I'm fine, dear, really," she said, moving as close to him as she could with her protruding belly. "Besides, we haven't danced in ages, and I've missed this."

He nodded. "I don't want you to hurt yourself, Emmeline. I'm not even sure you should have come to the wedding."

She sighed. "Remus, calm down. You don't like it when I coddle you on the full moon, and this is no different."

"It is different. You're pregnant with our children. What hurts you hurts them. And I don't want any of you hurt."

"We're fine," she assured him, kissing him softly. "Now shut up and dance."

* * *

Naomi smiled as she watched the Lupins dance. They really did make a good couple—it had taken her months after she'd first heard they were together to admit that, but it was true. She still loved Remus with all her heart, but it was more of a sisterly love than anything else. And Emmeline had quickly become one of her best friends. The last female friends she had were Lily and Julia, and really, after Lily and James died, she'd lost all her friends until Sirius decided to forgive her.

Speaking of Sirius, he was now dancing with Fleur's little sister Gabrielle on the other side of the room. "And one day, Mira, Daddy will dance with you like that," Naomi said as her daughter looked around the room interestedly—or as interestedly as a four-month-old could look at anything. "First we have to teach you to walk. Or even crawl... We've got a lot to work on, sweetie." Naomi glanced behind her at the refreshment table. "But until then, Mummy's going to get some punch." She placed Mira in the baby chair beside the table. "And you're probably hungry too, aren't you? How do pureed bananas sound?"

Mira responded again by grinning as her mother tickled her stomach.

Naomi stood and turned to the table, grabbing a plastic cup, filling it with punch. There was a platter of finger sandwiches, so she took a few of those as well. When she turned back to the table, she dropped everything in her hands. Mira wasn't in her chair.

"Mira?" Naomi said, trying not to panic. She got to her hands and knees, ignoring the fact that she was wearing a dress and checked under the table. She looked all around the room—if someone had grabbed her daughter, they couldn't have gotten too far.

_Don't be stupid!_ She thought. _Everyone in this bloody room is a witch or wizard—they could have Disapparated or Disillusioned or wearing an Invisibility Cloak..._

"Oh god," she groaned, tears filling her eyes. "Please god don't let her be gone."

Trying not to run so she wouldn't cause too much of a panic, she quickly made her way over to Sirius, pulling him away from his dance partner rougher than she'd meant. "Where is she?" she demanded.

Sirius looked at her in both fear and worry. "Naomi, what's wrong?"

"Mira, she's gone... I turned my back for fifteen seconds at most, and when I turned back, she was gone!"

More fear and panic crossed Sirius' face for a flash of a second. "Okay, calm down. She can't have gone far... She doesn't know how to walk... Maybe Remus or Emmeline or Harry or one of his friends... Molly... Anybody, they could have picked her up."

"If they had, why wouldn't they have stuck around to let me know they were taking her?" Naomi asked. She was beginning to shake fearfully.

Sirius gulped. "Right," he said. "Go find Remus and Emmeline, tell them what's going on. I'm going to make an announcement..." Naomi looked at him helplessly. "It'll be all right," he assured her quietly, pulling her close for a quick hug. "She's got to be around here somewhere... Let's not overreact just yet. Okay?"

Jerkily, Naomi nodded. "Okay," she whispered. With what she assumed was supposed to be an encouraging smile, Sirius made a beeline to the front of the reception hall where bride and groom table was.

Remus and Emmeline found Naomi first, both smiling happily. The smiles disappeared when they laid eyes on their friend's face. "Naomi? Are you all right?" Remus asked.

She shook her head. "I can't find Mira," she said. Just saying the words made her feel like the world's worst mother. How could she have left her baby alone, even if it was just for a few seconds?

"Can I have everyone's attention?" The music cut off abruptly and Sirius' voice rang across the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt the party, but my daughter seems to have gone missing. She's four-months-old, has black hair, and her name is Mira. If you all could, please look around for her..."

Remus muttered something under his breath; Naomi looked at him oddly. "Anti-Disapparation jinx," he said calmly. "And no one is going out that door if they have a baby with them until said baby is identified as not being Mira. We're going to find her, Naomi."

"What happened?" Harry demanded, pushing through the crowd to get to his family.

"Harry, I need you to go to the door. Keep an eye out for anyone who doesn't look like they belong here," Remus said in his authoritative tone. "And if you do find someone, do not let them leave, no matter what it takes. Understand?"

Harry nodded and went to do as told.

The next hour or so was nothing more than a blur for Naomi. Every room in the building was searched. Every table was turned over. Sirius even used one of Mira's blankets to perform a tracking charm that would detect if she was within ten miles. Nothing turned up even one clue that she was near. It was like everything else that seemed to happen in the wizarding world these days; Mira was just _gone_.

Without even knowing it, Naomi burst into tears, and before she could get herself under control, she was a crying, wailing mess. A pair of strong arms pulled her out of her chair and she suddenly felt the warm chest of her husband against her face, doing everything in his power to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, her voice muffled in his robes. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Sirius!"

"Shh," he murmured in her hair. "It's not your fault. These things happen, baby, and we're not immune to any of it."

"He's just trying to get back at me," she heard herself say, ignoring what he'd said. "He took her to get back at me."

If Sirius hadn't understood the full meaning of this statement, he did a damn good job at hiding it. "He doesn't have her, Naomi. We're going to find her..."

After what seemed like another hour, but was probably only a few minutes, Sirius asked Remus to take her back to Grimmauld to lie down. Molly said she would get Emmeline back safely. Sirius was going to the Ministry to get some more help in the search for their daughter. "Please find her," Naomi begged him before she and Remus left. "She's only a baby, Sirius, she can't survive on her own."

Sirius breathed in sharply and Naomi was sure he'd swiped at his eyes. "I'll find her," he promised, nodding to Remus. Next thing she knew, Naomi was being Portkeyed back to Number Twelve.

* * *

The moment Naomi and Remus disappeared, Sirius fell to the nearest solid object to him—the floor—unable to support his weak legs any longer. His baby girl, his daughter, his little princess was missing, and there wasn't any clue to where she could have gone. Everyone at the wedding had cooperated in trying to find signs that someone who wasn't supposed to have been there had been and that they'd taken Mira. He dealt with missing persons cases all the time, some involving young children, but the only time he'd had to handle something so personal was when Harry had disappeared.

Naomi had said "he'd taken Mira to get back at her." The only "he" Sirius could think of that would want to get back at Naomi was Voldemort, or maybe Lucius Malfoy—but Malfoy was in Azkaban. Sirius didn't want to think about what would happen to his daughter if Voldemort had her...

"Sirius," said a voice at his shoulder. He used all his strength to look up at Tonks. "We should get to the Ministry, get the other Aurors involved. Charlie is coming with us..."

The Head Auror nodded numbly. It took him a few seconds to realize someone was helping him stand and recognized the person as his godson. "You should head home," he said hoarsely to the boy.

But Harry shook his head. "I'm helping," he said. "You need all the people who know Mira that you can get."

Sirius couldn't even muster the energy to argue; instead he heard himself agreeing to Harry helping out. "You will follow any instructions I give you. There will be no arguing. Understand?"

"Yeah, of course," Harry said. "I just want to help find her."

"Yeah," Sirius said, his voice catching. "We're going to Side-Along Apparate to the Ministry since you don't have clearance to get in. Take my arm."

Sirius was slightly surprised that he got both himself and Harry to the Ministry without a major splinching issue. Right when they arrived, and he had a look around Auror Headquarters, Sirius had the urge to yell at all his Aurors to stop their laughing and joking and doing everything else they were doing, and start working on finding his daughter. He hadn't even noticed that Harry had let go of his arm, or that his godson was now talking off to the side with someone.

"Sirius?"

The Head Auror had to force himself to turn to his best friend.

"What can I do?" Remus asked. Sirius could see in the werewolf's eyes what he himself felt—utter pain.

Sirius finally had to admit the truth. "I don't know." The words hardly came out as anything more than a strangled whisper. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Normally, I could do something like this with my eyes closed, but..." He shrugged helplessly.

"Let me help out with that," growled a voice from behind Sirius. He turned to find Mad-Eye limping towards him with Tonks not far behind, still in the dress she'd worn to the wedding. "First of all, you're going to calm down before you fall over of a heart attack. Next, I'm sending you home. You're too close with this, and emotions can only make it worse."

"_What?_" Sirius yelled incredulously. "I'm not going to sit at home while god-only-knows-what is happening to my _four-month-old_ daughter! I wouldn't sit back if it was Harry who'd been taken from me, and I'm sure as hell not going to do it now!"

"Black, I outrank you," the DMLE head said. "You need to go home. Your wife probably needs you about now, and it's not doing her any good with you here." It wasn't often that Mad-Eye actually showed sympathy for Sirius, but the Head Auror could see it in his supervisor's normal eye that there was a fair amount for him today. But even that wasn't going to get Sirius to go home. Not yet.

"What's your next order?" he asked evenly.

Mad-Eye gave Sirius the normal glare for a minute. "Next, start looking for your kid."

* * *

It was midnight before the fireplace in Number Twelve's kitchen lit up. Emmeline and Molly were sitting at the kitchen table with tea in their hands, and Remus decided this wasn't the time to start nagging his wife about being out of bed. In fact, it was the worst time. To say the very least, the search for Mira wasn't going well. Tracking spells Remus had never seen anywhere but in books had been performed. Sirius had every available Auror out, and Mad-Eye had given him every member of the DMLE that he could spare. Dumbledore had shown up with charmed maps he'd been working on for the Order. He explained that he'd expanded on the spells Sirius and Remus had used to make the maps for the Order and the map of Hogwarts stronger and undeterred by Unplottable and Fidelius charms.

The Headmaster was rather perplexed that it hadn't worked, but told Remus privately he wasn't convinced that Lord Voldemort had Mira. However, he really didn't have much of a theory about who _could_ have successfully taken the girl from behind her mother's back without anybody in the room seeing.

Sirius wasted no time waiting for the flames to die out before heading up the stairs, presumably to find his wife. Molly and Emmeline looked expectantly to Remus and Harry, but could clearly see on the wizards' faces what had taken place that day, so Remus didn't do more than shake his head.

"How can _Dumbledore_ not know where to look for her?" Harry asked in wonder after Remus had recapped the day for the witches. "He found me."

"But that was more luck than anything, really," Remus said quietly. "If Lucius hadn't contacted Snape, we never would have known where to find you. And before you ask, Em, we've already asked Snape; so far, he knows nothing about whether or not a Death Eater took Mira." Remus glanced up at the ceiling. "How's Naomi?"

Emmeline sighed. "Do you really have to ask? She hasn't been out of her room once today, and when Molly and I went up to take her a tray for dinner, she was standing at the window, crying."

"I've been worried she may do something to herself," Molly said worriedly. "She blames herself for this..."

"Naomi will be all right," Remus said with as much certainty as he could muster. "She's not exactly a weakling, but she's also just suffered something I could never handle."

"It was bad enough when Ron was taken, but at least Ron could have defended himself," Molly said. "Mira's only a baby."

"Well, if whoever took her gives her their finger, she does have a hell of a grip," Harry muttered, smiling weakly. "She might be able to break something. She is the daughter of Sirius and Naomi, after all."

Remus cracked a small smile and looked at his watch. "You lot should get some rest. Especially you," he added to his wife. "I'm going to see if I can find anything that may help us."

"Don't forget to hide the Ogden's in case Sirius decides it's a good idea to drink his misery away," Harry advised.

"Already done," Molly said. "Emmeline and I took care of that first thing."

"Very wise," Remus said. "A drunken Sirius is the very last thing we need to deal with right now."

* * *

At some time nearing three in the morning (probably later; he wasn't sure), Sirius got up from bed and walked out of the room onto the dark landing. There was a light on in the library but he went in the opposite direction, knowing it was probably Remus doing some sort of research. Not that Sirius believed research would find his daughter...

No, the only thing that would get Mira back to her parents was for someone to actually go out and _look _for her. Naomi was convinced Voldemort was trying to get back at her for betraying him. Sirius was starting to believe it too. And there was one way to find out for sure if Mira was somewhere near Voldemort.

Sirius hardly thought about the dangers before he made his decision—probably one of the dumbest decisions he'd ever made in his life. But if it would save his daughter, he had to do it. He walked down the stairs without really seeing what he was doing. His hand was on the handle of the front door when he realized he wasn't getting away without explaining what he was doing to someone. But why did it have to be Remus?

"What are you doing, Sirius?"

The Head Auror stiffened and turned slowly towards his best friend. "I'm going to find my daughter," he said matter-of-factly. "No one else seems concerned that a four-month-old girl is out there alone. We don't know if she's being fed or changed. She's probably scared out of her mind. What if it was one of your sons out there? Would you still be up in the bloody library reading books that you know aren't going to do a damn thing in finding them?"

Remus' face was blank as usual when he was thinking hard about something. "Where are you going?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering the question. "Albania."

"I thought as much," Remus said with a sigh. "Is there any chance that I could talk you out of it?"

"No."

"Sirius," Remus said cautiously. "We don't even know that Voldemort has Mira. What if you get out there and someone realizes you're there? They will kill you without a second thought."

"Probably," Sirius replied thoughtfully. "But if she is out there, I'm willing to take that risk. I'm not going to stand around like we had to with Harry. God only knows what's going to happen to her if we don't find her."

"Be careful," Remus said quietly. "Don't rush into there without having some sort of plan. You're no good to Mira or Naomi if you're dead. And if you're not back tomorrow night, we are coming after you."

"Fair enough," Sirius said. "Take care of Naomi for me?"

"Of course."

"Okay. See you later then."

"See you."

And with that, Sirius opened the door and stepped out into the cold night. With a few glances around the neighborhood, he transformed into Padfoot, thought about the Albanian forest, the area on the map that was blank. Seconds later he was in the middle of darkness, relieved Padfoot had thick fur. He kept as low to the ground as he could, but realized that even though it was pitch black there, if someone tried, they could pick out the black dog in the white snow very easily. He walked for what seemed like hours until he finally found what he assumed he was looking for.

There was no Fidelius Charm over the place, which threw a lot of theories of the Order out the window. And it was obvious that this was Voldemort's hideout. The jagged black rock castle gave off the feeling comparable to how Azkaban felt. Sirius hated it already.

_And Mira might be in there... _

That thought took away all his fear. Padfoot took a deep breath and began to walk forward to the entrance, wondering how long it would take for Voldemort to realize he was there. But that didn't matter. Nothing but the safety of his daughter mattered right now.

_God, I hope this isn't a mistake..._

The Marauder in him took over like a switch inside him had turned on. This was nothing more than a prank at Hogwarts. The only difference as the possible penalty for being caught wasn't a week of detention but torture and then death.

_Okay, so I won't get caught. That's not too hard. Harry got through there with no problem..._

Before he knew it he was right at the entrance.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

Sirius and Remus weren't the only ones in Number Twelve wide-awake that night. Harry stood at his window, watching his godfather Apparate away. Where the older wizard was going, Harry had no idea. He could have been going back to the Ministry to see what was going on with the search for Mira. He could have just decided he needed to get away for a while. Or he could have gone out on his own to search for the little girl. That was the most probable, Harry thought.

There was a soft knock on Harry's bedroom door. "Come in," he called, turning around.

Remus entered, looking as tired as everyone looked today. "You're still awake," he said.

Harry nodded. "Can't sleep. Where'd Sirius go?"

Rolling his eyes, the werewolf said, "How come you seem to know everything that goes on around here?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "If I knew everything that went on around here, would I be asking where Sirius went?"

"Right," Remus said. "Look, I know you want to be involved in finding Mira, but where Sirius is going... There need not be any interference—it could mean life or death. Death being the more probable of the two," he said under his breath.

Both of Harry's eyebrows shot up. "He didn't go to Voldemort's hideout, did he?"

Remus looked at the boy in exasperation. "How do you figure these things out?"

"Why do you keep answering my questions with questions?"

"Because it's easier than telling you the truth."

Harry gave him a look.

"I understand you are of age now, and in a few months you will be eligible to join the Order of the Phoenix, if there is still need for the Order—I hope there won't be a need for one—but until then, please just leave everything to us. Yes, Sirius went to Voldemort's hideout. Yes, he went alone. Yes, he's convinced Mira is there. Yes, I think he's a complete and utter moron for doing what he's doing. And no, you are not going after him, so don't even think about it."

"I wasn't," Harry said unconvincingly, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Where do you think Mira is?"

Remus narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but answered the question. "Honestly, Harry, I have absolutely no idea. As horrible as it is to even think, Mira may be dead by now."

Harry winced at the thought, feeling his heart constrict painfully. "Why would someone kidnap her?" he said mostly to himself. "If it wasn't Death Eaters, but someone at the wedding... Maybe they did it for ransom. Sirius makes a good bit of gold. Plus he's got the Black family fortune."

"That's true," Remus said, nodding thoughtfully. "But if she was taken for a ransom, we would have been contacted already."

"Unless whoever took her can't reach us because of the Fidelius Charm around the house."

"But I can't think of anyone at the wedding who would do something like that," Remus said. "No outside person could have come in; there were charms over the place that recognized those who were invited versus those who weren't."

"They could have been hiding out somewhere before the wedding started, before the charm was placed," Harry said. "Maybe under an Invisibility Cloak or Disillusionment Charm."

Remus sighed. "I don't know, Harry. Anything is possible right now. It's just a matter of narrowing the possibilities to the one that really occurred. Get some sleep. In the morning, we're back to work."

Harry nodded. "G'night."

"Night." Remus turned to the door. "Sleep well, Harry."

"You too."

Once Remus was out of the room, Harry turned to his bed. He had no intention of going to sleep. He probably couldn't even if he tried. Now there wasn't only Mira to worry about, but Sirius too. Harry loved his godfather, but Remus was right: Sirius was a complete and utter moron for going to Albania without any backup.

Chewing on his lip, Harry locked his hands behind his head and started pacing. There had to be something he could do to help. Remus was right again about Mira being anywhere. And if the person or persons who took her had ill intentions towards her, she could die if she wasn't found. The kid could definitely cry when she wanted to. It wasn't often that she wailed and screamed, but when she did, it became annoying quickly. And if one didn't know how to calm her down, one could get aggravated and do whatever it took to shut her up.

_Why am I thinking about that? Mira isn't going to die. She's going to be found perfectly fine. And eventually, she'll forget that any of this happened._

Harry only had vague memories of his own kidnapping. Luckily, as he grew older, most of what happened to him eleven years ago faded to the back of his mind.

_Everything turned out fine then, and it will all turn out fine now._

Harry's hands fell to his side. _I wish I actually believed that._

"Go. to. bed." Remus' muffled voice floated through the door as the wizard passed by Harry's door.

"All right," Harry said, slightly annoyed that his surrogate godfather could know he was still up and about.

_It would help if I'd turned out the bloody light._

With a sigh, Harry walked over to the light switch and flicked it off. After changing into his pajamas, he crawled into bed, locking his hands behind his head again, thinking. After a few hours of staring at the ceiling, he'd made a decision. Remus wouldn't like it, but it was the only choice right now. Something had to be done, and since no one else was taking the initiative, Harry would have to do it himself.

_Remus is going to kill me,_ he thought, throwing his blankets to his feet. _But I'll deal with that when the time comes..._


	31. Thirty One

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Thirty-One_

Half of the Order of the Phoenix volunteered to help in the search for Mira. They arrived at the crack of dawn, when most of the residents of Number Twelve were just finishing their breakfast. Remus updated everyone on what was happening and what needed to be done, before announcing he was going to get dressed and get Harry roused out of bed. The boy probably hadn't slept at all that night, and if he had, he'd probably only gotten a few hours. Remus himself had only gotten about an hour and a half of sleep in between watching the Order map for Sirius' progress to Albania. He'd lost track of his best friend after five minutes when Sirius entered the blank area of the map. Remus wondered if there was any way to make that area visible, but he doubted it.

"Harry?" Remus called, arriving at the boy's door. He didn't get a response, so he knocked twice before entering—one of the last things he wanted to see right now was Ginny and Harry in bed together, though he doubted the couple had gotten that far in their relationship. _I really hope they haven't,_ he thought, pushing the door open.

Harry's blankets were pulled over the pillows, but Remus could see the lump that resembled his boy under them. "Harry, you need to get up. I know you haven't slept much, but..." He trailed off when he pulled the blankets back and found nothing there. It only took a minute to realize that Harry had used a charm to make it seem like he was asleep in his bed—it was one the Marauders had used often, with a good deal of success. _Sirius must have taught him._ _Damn him_, Remus thought without much conviction.

Remus cursed under his breath. There was only one place he could think of that Harry would have gone. And it was a place Remus wished Harry never would have to go back to after he rescued Ron. "Why do I have to have a family who doesn't listen to a word I say?" he asked himself.

"Because you love them and they love you." Remus jumped and turned to see his wife. "What happened?" she asked, entering the room.

"Well, the only explanation I can think of is that Harry went off after Sirius to Albania," Remus said lightly. "So now we have three people in mortal danger. Isn't it wonderful, dear?"

Emmeline sighed. "I've told you a million times, Harry and Sirius can take care of themselves. Yes, they are stubborn, so they won't listen to a word of advice from you, but they've done stupider things in their lives."

"They're going to drive me to an early grave if they keep this up, Emmeline."

She smiled a little. "Come on, Dumbledore's just arrived, and we're about to get started."

"You're not going to get started on anything, my love," he said, leaving the room with her. "The most you're going to do is watch maps."

She glared. "_You're_ going to drive _me_ to an early grave if you keep this nagging up."

"After the twins are born, I promise I won't nag, except on special occasions. Deal?"

"Deal."

The Lupins shook hands and made their way down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

After Sirius found the entrance to Voldemort's hideout, he'd gone back into the forest to rest and form a plan. Remus seemed to have some sort of influence on him, no matter how hard he'd tried to fight it. At dawn he made his way back to the castle and transformed back to human, taking out his wand as he walked. It would probably take him an hour just to get the charms around the place taken down enough so he could get in.

Just out of habit, he pointed his wand at the door. "_Alohomora._" There were a dozen or so rusty clicks, and the two large doors opened just enough for Sirius to enter. The Head Auror raised an eyebrow.

_It's either a trap or Voldemort doesn't know basic locking charms. It can't be that easy to get in there, can it? Naomi searched the place for an entrance for months and never found anything. _

_She also said it can detect whether or not a person has the Dark Mark. Have you forgotten about that? _asked another voice.

_Naomi has said a lot of things... Like when she tried to tell James the teddy bear she'd stolen from him wasn't rabid, it only wanted a hug... _

Wondering what kind of horrible things would happen to him when he walked through the doors, Sirius cautiously made his way forward. He stuck his wand through the door and performed a spell to detect any spells that had been active in the last twelve hours. The only ones that responded were basic spells (levitation, summoning, and his own unlocking charm). He knew the spell worked and that there was only a very slim chance that it had missed something—the primary function of the spell was to detect dark magic.

As he walked through the door, it struck him as odd that Voldemort's hideout showed no dark magic. Still, nothing immediately hexed, cursed, or trapped him, so he stopped worrying about it. There was a silver mist a couple yards inside the doors—Sirius suddenly wished Remus was there so his best friend could tell him what the function of the mist was. He knew gold mist was an anti-gravity spell, but silver...

Something else Naomi had said was coming back to him. She could never see any doors or windows in this castle, but Sirius could very clearly see at least one window plus the door he'd just come in by.

_Okay, so let's pretend I'm Remus for a minute and think this through. Naomi couldn't see anything past this first corridor, if I'm right on where I am. So then, the silver mist must have been put here to hide all exits to the outside world. See, I'm smart._

Sirius raised an eyebrow at himself. _Why am I defending my intelligence to myself? And what will happen if I walk through that mist?_

He turned around, looking for a rock or stick that he could throw through the mist of mystery. _What am I doing? I'm a bloody wizard; I can just conjure something._

He conjured a rubber mouse and charmed it to move. Watching closely as the mouse moved through the mist, he was quite shocked when the doors behind him slammed shut suddenly. It hadn't been so windy outside that stone doors would do that...

The mouse was already through the mist when he turned back to it and it was still moving straight down the corridor.

_So Voldemort put up this mist to keep his followers in, but anyone else could just go through without having anything happen to them? _Alarms in his head were going off and he could hear his friends' voices yelling at him to get out of there, that it had to be some sort of trap. For once, he heeded their advice—he turned back to the stone doors and tried to push them open with all his strength; they didn't budge. He tried using _Alohomora_, but that didn't work either. When he looked up, he could see the locks were still open, that they hadn't locked when the doors slammed shut.

_Oh, this is just great. I'm trapped behind a silver mist that probably didn't do anything to that bloody mouse because it's not a living being. _He tried Apparating out, then fell against the wall in frustration when it didn't work.

"This is why Remus tries to talk me out of my plans," he said to himself. "Because they always bloody backfire on me."

He half-expected to hear Lucius' voice from around a corner. Even though he knew Lucius was in Azkaban, he hadn't forgotten their last encounter. _How can I forget it when I have to look at this scar every day?_ He ran a finger down the long jagged scar that was still occasionally sore.

_Well, the only way to get out of here, according to Naomi and Snape, is an Apparition chamber in Voldemort's quarters. That makes me feel loads better... But if I want out of here, that is the only way to do it. And while I'm searching for Voldemort's quarters—wish I had that map Harry used—I can look for Mira._

Something told him that Mira wasn't there and this really was a suicide mission.

_I can take on a few Death Eaters on my own, but if I'm in their lair with Voldemort, I think it's safe to say I'm screwed._

Taking a deep breath, hoping he'd be able to see and hold his family again very soon, Sirius stepped through the mist. He waited for it to trigger something, perhaps along the lines of the Cruciatus Curse, but nothing happened. He sighed deeply in relief and found a dark corner he could use to cast an Undetectable and Disillusionment Charm on himself, purposely ignoring the fact that if Voldemort had some sort of alarm on his hideout to tell if an outsider had entered the castle, he'd already been found out.

Every step he took, he expected a Death Eater to ambush him, even though he was taking the Mad-Eye approach and looking all around him before turning a corner or entering a room. But there wasn't a single sign that any Death Eater was even in the area. He found a series of doors that looked to be private quarters for the castle's fulltime residents. The last one on the corridor was a steel door—the others were normal wooden doors. Sirius raised an eyebrow at it, wondering if it could really be this easy to find Voldemort's quarters (if that's what this room was). The door opened easily, revealing a dark room.

"_Lumos," _he muttered automatically, using his wand to look around the room.

A jolt of shock ran through him when the light hit the cot at one corner of the room. Sitting on the cot against the wall with his knees pulled to his chest was someone Sirius hadn't seen in years—eleven, to be specific. Sirius remembered the day Naomi had told him, Emmeline, and Harry that she'd visited this person regularly, and that he'd recognized her once or twice.

_What did she say it was? Something behind his eyes...? _

Slowly, after closing the door, Sirius approached the man on the cot and kneeling in front of it. "Wormtail?" he said quietly. "Can you hear me?"

Wormtail, very slowly, lifted his head from where it'd rested on his knees and looked around the room with a dazed expression. Sirius took off his Disillusionment Charm and lifted his wand above his head so he and the other man could clearly see one another. The Head Auror nearly fell over backwards when he saw a flash behind Wormtail's dull blue, almost grey eyes. Wormtail's eyes widened in what Sirius thought might be fear. His thought was confirmed when Wormtail pushed himself firmly against the wall.

_Well, he's got the right reaction to seeing me. I guess that means he recognizes me. _

"It's all right," Sirius heard himself say. "I'm not going to hurt you. Can you talk?"

Wormtail continued to cower, but shook his head.

"But you recognize me? You know who I am?"

There was a familiar squeak in the back of Wormtail's throat when he nodded.

Sirius stood and sighed, raising a slight eyebrow when Wormtail attempted to push himself through the wall to get away from the Auror. "I just told you I'm not going to hurt you. When have I ever gone against my word?" He briefly debated adding something about Wormtail being the one to go against his word, but resisted. "Look, I'd offer to get you out of here, but I don't even know how to get myself out." He thought for a moment. "You don't know anything about a little girl being somewhere in here, do you? A baby?"

Wormtail seemed to relax just a bit in response to the calm tone Sirius was using with him. He looked to be thinking, then shook his head.

Sirius cursed loudly, his voice reverberating dully off the stone walls. Wormtail went back to cowering. "Sorry," Sirius said quickly, unsure why he was treating Wormtail, the traitor who sold out Lily and James, with such kindness. "That wasn't directed at you... My daughter was kidnapped and we're trying to figure out where she is... I thought maybe it was a Death Eater who'd taken her. Guess I was wrong..." He felt his heart sink at the words. "Do you know how I can get out of here? I might be able to arrange for someone to get you out of here…...

Wormtail shook his head hard.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to get out of here?" he asked slowly.

Another shake of the head.

"You've always been mental... Alright, how do I get out?"

Cautiously, Wormtail stood. Sirius could see his legs were a little shaky, so he reached out and grabbed the other man's arm. Wormtail tensed a bit at the contact, but he relaxed when he realized Sirius really wasn't going to hurt him. Sirius followed him to the door where Wormtail opened it and peeked out into the corridor briefly before gesturing for Sirius to go out. Wormtail pointed down the corridor and showed Sirius his right hand, the one with the missing finger.

"You know, you also always had a problem with saying the wrong things," the Head Auror said evenly. "Why are you showing me that hand?"

If Wormtail had been Remus, he probably would have rolled his eyes. Instead, the Dementor's Kiss victim shook his right hand at Sirius. Finally Sirius thought he understood. "Four? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Wormtail nodded fervently. "Okay, four... Four what? Death Eaters? Four doors down? Is that where Voldemort's quarters are?"

Another nod.

"And will I find him in there?"

Wormtail shook his head.

"Why not?" Sirius rolled his eyes at himself. "Right, you can't talk. I never thought I'd say this again, but thank you, Wormtail."

Wormtail didn't reply. He gave Sirius a small shove out the door and went back to his cot. Sirius watched him pull his knees back to his chest and rest his head on his knees again before starting to rock back and forth. Feeling confused, Sirius shut the door to Wormtail's quarters quietly before counting doors. When he reached the fourth door down the corridor, he realized he hadn't needed to count.

He stood in front of the door and stared at it for a moment in wonder. It was an oak arch door that resembled something one would see at the entrance of a church. Only, at a church, one wouldn't see so many snakes with ruby eyes—they covered every inch of the door. It looked like something Sirius' mother would have put in Number Twelve if she'd thought of it. He opened the door a crack and peeked through, still wondering why the entire castle seemed to be abandoned.

_Who cares right now? All I need to do is get out before someone comes back..._

It only took him one look around the room to find the Apparition chamber. Luckily, it wasn't locked with a password like Sirius' own at the Ministry, but opened with a tap of his wand. He entered, feeling heady relief that he was getting away without being caught—

A loud hiss from a corner of the room startled him. He turned around to see a snake, probably ten feet long, slithering towards him as fast as it could go. Sirius snapped his wand up. "_Stupefy!_" The snake stopped in its place, suddenly limp.

Sirius conjured a glass jar with holes in the lid, shrank the snake to the size of a quill, and stuck it into the jar. _Well, at least this wasn't a complete waste. I've got the last Horcrux. _

Without wasting another minute—he'd already wasted enough time that he could have used to find his daughter—Sirius went back to the chamber and Apparated back to Number Twelve. He was hardly through the door when Remus came up the stairs to the kitchen, a look of relief crossing his face.

"Well, that's one of you back home safely," he muttered. "Now we only have two to go."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What're you talking about?" he asked.

"Your godson decided it would be a smart idea to go after you. At least that's where I think he's gone. There's really no way to tell. He just disappeared. Did you find Mira?"

The Head Auror glared. "What do you think?"

Remus gave him an apologetic glance. "Sorry, mate," he said quietly. "Did you even get in there?"

"I got in there with hardly any problem. And there are a few things you and I need to discuss later. But right now..."

"Ah, Sirius, we thought that may have been you." Dumbledore came up the stairs followed by Mad-Eye.

"You oughta make sure that's really him, Dumbledore," the DMLE head said. "If he really was out in You-Know-Who's hideout, I wouldn't put it past any of that scum to have used Polyjuice on the boy."

Sirius sighed. "You've got a scar on your left bum cheek from where James and I accidentally hexed you in training."

Remus snorted. "Tell me you're kidding."

"No, he's not," Mad-Eye growled. "Fine, you're the real Black. And as such, I will ask you what you thought you were doing going out there on your own."

"Well, I didn't do what I thought I'd be going out there for," Sirius said. "But I did get something that might help us at some point..." He took the glass jar containing the sleeping snake out of his robes.

The other three wizards stared at the jar for a few moments before Remus took it. "How did you... No, I don't want to know. Sirius... this is..."

"A snake," Mad-Eye grunted. The other three looked at him. "What? It's a sodding snake and Lupin's treating him like a hero."

"Alastor, you and I should probably have a chat later on. In the meantime, however, it would probably be best if this snake was properly taken care of," Dumbledore said, taking the sleeping Nagini from Remus. "And I believe this was the proper time for me to choose to take my temporary leave."

Sirius and Remus looked at the door as it opened.

Mad-Eye cleared his throat. "I'll head back to the kitchen and see if we've made any progress."

"I should take this back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "Good work, Sirius."

Sirius only grunted in response as he stared at his godson.

"Close the door," Remus said quietly. Harry sighed and did as told. "He's all yours, Sirius."

The Head Auror nodded. "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. "You know, that's the second time this week you've asked me that. I'm starting to think I am..."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Let's just say you're _both_ out of your bloody minds. That's irrelevant right now. Where were you?" he asked Harry.

"Looking for Mira," the boy said. "I went back to the wedding hall to see if we've missed something—"

"Harry, we searched that place a dozen times, there was nothing that we missed," Sirius said.

Harry raised an eyebrow and took a ball of cloth from his robes, tossing them at Remus. The werewolf unballed and examined them. "Dress robes," Remus said. "Where'd you find these?"

"Just outside the backdoor," Harry replied. "There wasn't anything else around, just those, but I thought you might be able to tell something from them."

"Impressive," Sirius said, taking the robes from Remus. "You have about another week to submit your Auror application—I suggest you do... Now, why couldn't you have left a note telling Remus where you went?"

"Because when I left, I'd planned on following you to Albania, then I decided that even though I'm of age now and engaged, if I'd gone out there, I'd be locked in my room for the next year."

"He's finally learned to read our minds, Padfoot," Remus said.

"Indeed he has, Moony. Let's get these downstairs, let Mad-Eye take a shifty at them..."

* * *

The robes turned out to be nothing more than a pair of old dress robes that'd been thrown out. They belonged to one of the wizards who worked at the wedding hall, cleaning up. Just to be certain, Mad-Eye personally tracked down and questioned the wizard—he hadn't even been at the reception when Mira was taken.

Remus wasn't sure what else to do. He'd hoped the robes that Harry had found would point them in the right direction—Sirius was even more hopeful—but they were right back to square one.

"This is a bloody nightmare," Sirius said quietly to Remus while Harry, Mad-Eye, and Emmeline stood around the kitchen table examining maps. "It's one thing after another, Remus... At this rate, we're never going to find her."

Remus gave him a look. "Don't think that way. Maybe we're just not looking in the right place..."

"You think?" Sirius said sarcastically.

The werewolf sighed and tried to change the subject. "What happened at Voldemort's hideout? How'd you get the snake?"

Sirius snorted. "You're going to love this. First of all, the place was completely deserted. I didn't see one Death Eater roaming around the entire time I was there." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Then I walked in on Wormtail."

By the end of the story, Remus was speechless. "I don't know what I'm more shocked about—the fact that he responded to you in the way he did or the fact that you didn't kill him on sight."

"I had other things to worry about," Sirius said dismissively. "So what do you make of it?"

Remus shook his head. "I honestly don't know. This is an improvement from what Naomi's told us about him. Whatever has happened to him, it's definitely a unique case... As for the Death Eaters and Voldemort not being there, it can't mean anything good. Once this is over, I'm certain Dumbledore will want to investigate it further."

Sirius opened his mouth to respond when the door to the kitchen was thrown open. Dung came thundering down the stairs, his face flushed from obviously rushing to get there. He bent over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Found... building... kid..." he panted out.

Eyebrows rose all around the room. "What're you on about, Dung?" Mad-Eye growled. "We're busy here, we don't have time for this rubbish."

Dung waved his hand at them, took a deep breath, and stood up straight. "I know where yer kid is, Sirius."

Sirius paled. "What?" he breathed. "Where?"

"It's the damnedest thing," Dung started. Remus could tell right off that the thief was going to go into one of his longwinded stories about stolen goods. Sirius obviously recognized the same signs, and in a flash of a second, Dung was pressed against the wall with Sirius' hand at his throat.

"Where is she, Dung?" Sirius growled.

"Sirius, he can't tell us anything if you've strangled him," Emmeline said as Remus and Harry pried Sirius away from Dung.

"You're a mental case!" Dung exclaimed, catching his breath again.

"He didn't mean anything by it, Dung," Remus said loudly. "He just wants to know where his daughter is."

Dung nodded, rubbing at his reddened throat. "There's this warehouse 'bout six blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. They're there."

"How long have you known this?" Remus asked, hoping for Dung's sake he answered correctly.

"Just found out, I swear," Dung said. "I was pickin' up some, er, business packages and the bloke I was meetin' had this kid, right? And I knew it was Sirius' little girl. They said they was gonna get Sirius to pay them a ton of gold to get her back."

"Did they know you were coming here?" Remus asked.

"What d'you think I am, stupid? Course they don't know I was comin' here."

"Good," Sirius said calmly. "You're taking me back there..."

Remus didn't think any good would come of letting Sirius go to this strange warehouse where his daughter might be without supervision. After the culprits were arrested, Remus didn't care what happened to them—he'd just prefer Mira be far away when her father got his revenge. Dung gave the wizards the coordinates where they would be Apparating.

Even before the area came all the way into focus, Remus saw a flash of light, and realized as he materialized that Sirius had blasted open a wooden door. A burst of wandfire flew over Sirius' head, and Sirius returned it. "Where is she?" he shouted.

Four wizards burst out of the room, frantic as they realized the Head Auror was there himself. Confident that Sirius could handle them, Remus started searching for Mira. It only took him moments—she was lying in a wooden crate lined with baby blankets, and she grinned when she saw Remus.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he said to the baby, taking her from the crate—luckily for whoever had taken her, she was completely unharmed. "Everything's going to be fine, we're going to get you home soon."

"Remus?" Sirius called.

"Over here, found her!" Remus called back. "She's fine!"

There were a few heavy footsteps, a blur of black, and Remus felt the weight of Mira disappear from his arms as her father snatched her to him. "I stunned four of them," Sirius said faintly, holding his daughter close. "They're over there..."

Remus nodded and left the pair alone for a few minutes. Dung was standing beside the four wizards. "The kid all right?" he asked, glancing over at Sirius and Mira.

"She's fine," Remus responded. "Do you know any of them?"

"Yeah, those two there," Dung said. "Done business with them a few times. Thought they seemed like nice blokes."

Remus raised an eyebrow. Dung had odd sense of a nice bloke. "I'm going to send my patronus to Tonks and have her bring a few Aurors to take them to the Ministry. You may or may not want to be around when they arrive."

"Yeah, yeah, that's good thinkin', Lupin. There's a few things some of the Aurors're lookin' to me about. See you round."

"See you, Dung. Thanks for your help."

Dung nodded and Disapparated.

Remus conjured his lion patronus and sent it along with a message to Tonks, then he went back to Sirius and Mira. "You should get her home. I'm sure Naomi will want to see her."

"Yeah," Sirius said, smiling. "She will, won't she? See you back at the house, then."

* * *

Harry and his friends sat around the kitchen table later that night, playing Gobstones and watching the Blacks get back to normal. Mira had only been gone for a few hours, and it hadn't even been Voldemort that had taken her, but everyone knew how much worse it could have been.

Tonks had come by to report that Minister Bones was asking for the maximum penalty for the wizards who kidnapped the baby, and was looking into their criminal history for anything to add to the charges. Sirius had a simple way to deal with them: lock them in a cell with the werewolves of Azkaban for a night on the full moon. Remus tried to explain that was a cruel and unjust punishment, but Harry could tell Remus wasn't actually trying to convince anyone; he was just being the voice of reason like always.

Dumbledore Flooed in after dinner and asked to speak with Sirius and Remus alone for a few moments. When they finished, Dumbledore asked for a word with Harry as well. "The final Horcrux has been destroyed," the Headmaster said. "Sirius captured Nagini the snake while he was searching for Mira. I for one am opposed to cruelty towards animals, so I will not explain what I did, but the road to Voldemort's destruction is now clear. I do not foresee any more obstacles—though there could quite possibly be some—so when the time is right, Harry, you need only—"

"Kill a dark lord?"

Dumbledore's lips twitched. "Indeed, my boy," he said. "Now, I will intrude on your family's celebration no longer. The next time we see one another may not be until the new year upon your return to Hogwarts. I will see you then."

"See you, sir," Harry said, watching the Headmaster turn and head back to the fireplace. He gulped. He hadn't expected the last of the Horcruxes to be destroyed so soon. Of course he knew it had to be done before Voldemort could be killed, but he thought there would be more time. He still didn't know for sure if Voldemort felt his Horcruxes being destroyed—he stood by the thought that a person should be able to feel a part of their soul being blown to smithereens, but Dumbledore seemed convinced that everything had been done in secret.

_He will notice his faithful pet is missing, though, and he's not going to be happy about it..._

"You all right, Harry?" Remus asked, looking on with a little concern.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, fine," he said. "Is Mira all right, do you think?"

Remus looked at him in slight suspicion, but answered. "She'll be fine. Naomi and Sirius were more traumatized by this than Mira was—" He was cut off by a scream from across the room. Both he and Harry turned and saw Mrs. Weasley's eyes wider than they'd ever been.

"Molly, what..." Remus began, walking over to the redheaded woman. One hand was covering her mouth, while the other was pointing at something on the floor. Harry glanced over at Hermione—her lips were twitching.

"Er, how did this happen?" Harry asked Ginny quietly.

Looking quite amused, Ginny shook her head. "Mum was telling him he needed to study harder in school, he was getting frustrated, and he just looked at her, right before he transformed."

"A fox, eh?" Sirius said thoughtfully, looking down at Ron's Animagus form. "Hmm... I'd have thought that'd be either Fred's or George's form if they'd ever attempted the transformation, but it works."

"Molly?" Remus said. "Are you all right?"

"My son is an illegal Animagus," she breathed. She kneeled down to Ron's level, and the small fox cowered automatically. "It's all right..." She reached out a hand and ran it across her son's back. "When did you do this?"

For some reason, everyone looked at Harry. "What?" he said dumbly.

Sirius grinned. "As if we all don't know you had everything to do with this."

"Actually, this was all his idea," Harry said. "I just went along with it like a good friend."

Remus burst out laughing. "Okay, now you two really do remind me of Sirius and James," he said. "That was always their defense before the detentions were given out—blaming one another."

"We took turns," Sirius said, grinning widely. "I think we only once blamed anything on you, Moony, and that was actually your fault."

"If you're referring to the time that group of Slytherins got turned into toads, I hadn't actually planned on doing that..."

"If you two are done," Naomi said, "I think we're dealing with something else right now."

Mrs. Weasley hadn't looked away from her son once and showed no signs of hearing anything Sirius and Remus had said. "Can he turn back?" she asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "Of course. I don't think she's going to kill you right now, mate," he said to the fox.

Ron gave him a look that suggested Harry didn't know the Weasley matriarch at all. With what resembled a sigh, Ron transformed again, standing up straight and towering over his mother. "I was going to tell you eventually," he said meekly.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and stood as well. "Well, now you don't have to worry about it anymore, do you?" Ron gulped. "This may shock you, but you're not in trouble." Raised eyebrows were exchanged all around the room—Fred and George looked aghast. Harry didn't blame them; they got in trouble for nearly everything they did, but they'd never done anything that would land them in prison. Now their youngest brother was about to be let off all punishment for something that was actually illegal...

"Life's not fair," Harry heard Fred mutter.

"Your father would be very proud of you, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said quietly, actually smiling.

Ron looked like he was still waiting for the catch. "Er, thank you," he said uncertainly. "So I'm really not in trouble?"

His mother shook her head. "You're an adult," she said. "You made the decision to do this, and if the two Aurors in the room," she gestured to Sirius and Tonks, "decide to take you to jail, I won't stand in their way."

Tonks held up her hands. "Not me," she said. "Boss?"

Harry bit the sides of his cheeks to keep from laughing at the look on Ron's face as the redhead looked to Sirius. The Head Auror had no humor in his face for anyone who didn't know what to look for, but Harry could see his jaw muscles twitching. "From one illegal Animagus to another," he said solemnly, "I will give you the same punishment I gave Harry when I found out about his transformation." Harry fought not to raise an eyebrow. "Ron, you get to do dishes tonight, without magic."

"Are you serious?" Ron asked.

Remus groaned quietly.

"Yes, yes I am," Sirius replied. "All my life, actually."

"Okay, I can't resist," Naomi said, shifting Mira in her arms. With a free hand, she reached over and slapped her husband in the back of the head.

"What?" Sirius asked, rubbing the spot. "I'm not taking the kid to prison. If I did that, I'd have to take myself and Harry too. We all know that's not going to happen."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and sat back down at the table, reaching over for her goblet of wine. "I always knew you would be an influence on my family, Sirius Black, and I always knew it would be rather interesting to see how it turned out. And here are the results right here." She toasted Ron, then took a deep swig of wine.

"And everything goes back to normal," Harry said quietly to Ginny. "I don't know if it's pathetic that we're so used to horrible things happening to us that we just move right along or not."

Ginny nodded. "Definitely pathetic," she said, watching her brother continue to glance worriedly at his mother as he made his way to the full sink. "But worse has happened, and everyone knows it's not nearly over yet..."


	32. Thirty Two

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Thirty-Two_

A little over two weeks after Mira's kidnapping, Sirius was sitting across from Remus in the Head of Magical Creatures' office during their lunch break. Sirius had been watching his best friend all day long, and was becoming increasingly confused—it was the day of the full moon, and Remus was exhibiting hardly any signs of his coming transformation. He was a tad paler than normal, and his lunch had consisted of a rare roast beef sandwich, but otherwise it seemed like any other day.

"You're starting to scare me, Remus," Sirius finally said.

Remus grinned. "I'm actually enjoying this. I don't remember the last time I felt this well on a full moon."

"Do you think it's something to do with the Wolfsbane?"

The werewolf shrugged as he popped a crisp in his mouth. "Possible, I suppose. More than likely, actually. I never felt this way when I was getting it from St. Mungo's or when Snape was making the potion."

Sirius muttered his usual not-so-nice words about the Hogwarts potions master. Remus frowned. "I'm not fond of him, either, Padfoot, but he has done a lot to help us—mostly of his own free will."

Sirius decided now wasn't a good time to mention the looks of almost longing Snape sent Emmeline nearly every Order meeting. _I just can't figure out what the looks mean. Does Snape wish he was the father of Emmeline's twins? _He mentally shivered in disgust. _That's a disturbing thought, Snape reproducing... And with Emmeline of all people..._

His second mental shake of disgust must have been visible on his face. Remus raised a worried eyebrow at him. "Something wrong with your sandwich, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head and took a reassuring bite of said turkey sandwich. "Sandwich is fine," he said thickly. "Just had a disgusting thought cross my mind."

"Care to share?" Remus asked cautiously.

"You _don't_ want to know," Sirius said empathetically. "Just trust me on that, Moony."

"There you are, Sirius," said a voice from Remus' office door. The Head Auror turned to find his cousin wearing her usual pink spikes. "Davies and I just came back from investigation that old warehouse in Kent—the one you said we might find a clue about where the Death Eaters have gone." Sirius sat up straighter in his chair. He'd gotten a lead from a usually reliable source the afternoon before that it would be in the interest of the Ministry to investigate an old Muggle building. But as always, his bubble was burst quite quickly. "I don't know where you got that lead, but it was a dead one. Nothing there 'cept some old crates, empty crates."

Sirius sighed deeply. For nearly three months now, it'd felt like the war had already ended and Voldemort had surrendered, but the rest of the wizarding world hadn't gotten the memo. Troubling didn't begin to describe the situation. Sirius had thought once the Dark Lord discovered his snake gone he'd be unleashing the unknown terrors everyone had been afraid of over the last few years. But once again (Sirius had lost count long ago on the number of times it'd happened) Voldemort seemed to have taken his Death Eaters on an extended holiday. An image of the Dark Lord sitting in a Paris café sipping a latte came to mind, but he banished it quickly.

"So we're back to square one, then, waiting and wondering," Sirius said heavily, feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

Remus sat back in his chair thoughtfully. "This may be a good thing." Sirius and Tonks looked at him like he was completely mental. "Honestly, look at it this way. All of the Horcruxes have been destroyed. Voldemort must know a few of them, if not all of them, are gone. So he's taken his Death Eaters into hiding to form a new strategy. In the meantime, we strengthen our own defenses, do what needs to be done to destroy them when the time comes. We've got him backed into a corner, exactly where we want him."

Sirius shook his head. "But an animal backed into a corner is far more dangerous. It will attack—that's absolutely certain—and when it does, it won't be pretty."

"Nothing about this war has been pretty, Sirius," Tonks said. "And really, if you think about it, we could have it a lot worse. There've only been a handful of really big attacks."

Remus nodded. "The first war was much worse. Then again, we have to wonder, _why _hasn't it been so horrible?"

"Because Voldemort's only got one real goal in mind," Sirius said gravely. "To destroy Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry Potter yawned hugely and again attempted to focus on his report for Snape on fatal poisons. Harry had expected the potions master to threaten use of one of the poisons on him, but Ron said Dumbledore had probably forbidden it when Snape had made the lesson plans. As though in revenge, Snape had instead given the Gryffindors extra homework, because "they'd been talking while he'd been talking." There'd been a huge uproar when this was announced; not one Gryffindor had made a peep during the lesson unless it was to answer a question from their professor. And Hermione had been the only one who dared attempt an answer.

But Snape was the least of Harry's problems right now. It was the last term of the year, which meant N.E.W.T.s were just around the corner. It seemed that most of the Gryffindor seventh years had been watching Hermione's study habits for their entire Hogwarts careers, and had now adopted a few of said study habits, Harry and Ron included. All around the common room, one would find color-coded study tables, and if one of the younger students so much as sneezed they could expect to be yelled at in near-hysterical tones by several seventh years.

Harry looked out the tower window and found the sun was beginning to set. Soon the full moon would rise, and Remus would begin his transformation. Harry had gone to his surrogate godfather for advice on his career dilemma before Christmas holidays had ended, and the werewolf's advice had been quite helpful. Remus had told Harry not to worry about what anyone, including Sirius, thought, that he needed to do what he felt was right for him and his future. Harry finally made a decision on his career on New Year's Eve, and sent in his Ministry application by express owl. Now all he had to do was wait for a reply...

"Harry!" Hermione whispered. Harry jumped and looked quickly from his essay to his best friend. "We have to do rounds."

"Damn," Harry whispered furiously, glancing at his watch. He stuffed his books and essay into his school bag and got up, following Hermione out of the common room. "Isn't it a little early to be doing rounds?" he asked, pinning on his Head Boy badge as they closed the portrait hole.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but didn't you listen to Dumbledore when we came back from holidays?"

"No," Harry admitted. "Ron and I were having a thumb war, remember?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You and Ron aren't going to get far in the Ministry if you don't listen."

"My dad got on just fine at the Ministry, and he was best friends with Sirius."

"So is Remus."

"True, but Remus made it a habit of listening to what people were telling him to do." Harry grinned at Hermione's look. "So why are we doing rounds so early?"

"Well, Dumbledore didn't outright say why, but Ginny and I were talking to Tonks the other day, and she said Dumbledore is worried about an attack on Hogwarts grounds."

Harry spoke before thinking. "You mean _another_ attack on Hogwarts grounds."

Almost automatically, Hermione's hand flew to her scarred face. She was still quite sensitive about how she looked, and the smallest reference to it made her self-conscious. "Yes, another attack," she muttered.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly, awkwardly putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione sighed and leaned into her best friend's embrace. "It's quite all right," she said with as much dignity as was possible while her voice was catching. "Let's just finish our rounds so we can get back to studying."

Harry nodded and released Hermione. "All right."

Two hours later, only a dozen words had been exchanged between the pair—Harry was worried about sticking his foot in his mouth again and Hermione looked deep in thought. They climbed back through the portrait hole and found not one person seemed to have moved since they'd left. They sat back down at their table with Ron, Neville, and Ginny, who was helping the seventh years prepare, opened their books, and continued studying.

* * *

Sirius' final business of the day came in the form of a stack of paperwork. He glared at the stack, then resigned himself to work again. The task at hand was to flip through the Auror applications that had come into the Ministry. He'd tried not to get too excited as he picked up the first; he didn't even know if Harry had submitted one, and he didn't know how he'd react if he reached the bottom and found out he hadn't. Some of the applications came as no surprise to Sirius—Ron Weasley being one of them—but one, in particular, was quite a shock.

Neville Longbottom.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, picked up the application, and sat back in his chair to read through it. He'd been watching the son of Frank and Alice for years, wondering if he would ever follow in his parents' footsteps. The Longbottoms had been excellent Aurors in their day, heroes to the newer generation, Sirius and James included. Sirius often wondered if the lack of parental influence in Neville's life had taken something away from him, something that would have turned Neville into an Auror like his father. Remus had told him once that Neville's confidence in himself was almost non-existent. Neville was a bright boy, but didn't have the reassurance in himself to succeed. It was disappointing to see a boy of such lineage suffering just to get through a quiz.

But as Sirius looked through Neville's application, he found that something seemed to have changed. His school marks were higher than Sirius had expected, particularly in Defense and Transfiguration. His potion grades weren't too shabby either (Sirius had a feeling Neville had had help from Harry and his friends). One of the questions on the application was "why do you want to be an Auror?" Neville's answer wasn't surprising, and Sirius could almost see Neville sitting at a desk, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it. The gist was that Neville _did _want to follow in his parents' footsteps and wanted to help end the war.

Sirius wondered if revenge was part of Neville's motive to become an Auror as well. Death Eaters had tortured his parents into insanity, and later killed them. Sirius would want revenge if it'd been his family (his real family, not his blood family) that'd been the victims...

He placed Neville's application into one of the three piles he'd made — denied due to school marks, further consideration needed, and show to Remus for a good laugh. The last had only one application in the pile: Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the Knight Bus. Stan had submitted an application for the Auror squads for the last five years. Every year, Sirius sent Stan a letter back, thanking him for his interest, but informing him in the nicest way possible his services to the Ministry weren't needed at the present time.

Neville's application was placed neatly on the "further consideration needed" pile.

An hour later, Sirius reached the last two applications, and finally the last. He smiled widely at the name on the application, and placed Harry's application in the same pile as Neville's and Ron's.

* * *

The full moon night began normally in Number Twelve. Remus was practically forced to eat three helpings of dinner, served by Molly, then he and Sirius said good night to their wives and headed up to the library. Sirius went to the window and looked out at the rising moon while Remus took off his robes and wrapped himself in a blanket.

"Guess what I found today at work," Sirius said, nearly bursting with excitement.

Remus turned to him from the sofa. "Hmm," he said, looking thoughtful. "Harry's Auror application, perhaps?"

Sirius looked very putout. "How'd you know?" he demanded.

Remus chuckled. "Harry and I had a conversation before he went back to Hogwarts about his possible career choices. He was having doubts about the Auror squads. And I knew you were supposed to be going through them today."

"I thought as much," Sirius said with a sigh. "What'd you tell him?"

"That he needed to do what he thought was right, what was in his heart. I told him he needed to disregard all pressure from you and everyone else to become an Auror. And I told him if he decided _not_ to become an Auror, you'd still love him and support his decision."

Sirius nodded. "Good advice," he muttered. "I'd been meaning to talk to him, but I suppose I was afraid he'd tell me he didn't want to be an Auror. James and I always talked about him following in our footsteps—James had his heart set on it."

"And how would you have reacted if he'd told you he didn't want to follow in your and James' footsteps?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said honestly. "I probably would have been upset, but I would have supported him in whatever he chose to do."

Remus nodded. "I know you want Harry to follow in James' footsteps, but you have to remember Harry is not James. Let me finish," he added calmly when Sirius made to interrupt. "James was your best friend, I know. And having Harry in your life makes you think you've got James back. There are things that Harry does every day that remind me of James and I've got to stop myself every time and remind myself that James is gone."

The friends shared a moment's sad smile, then Remus continued. "No matter how much he looks like his father, Harry is his own person. I miss James as much as you do. But Harry is going to live his own life. He may have a few tendencies that remind us of James, but he's so far different than James. He's got a lot more responsibility than James could have wrapped his head around. James was a great person and an incredible wizard, but I don't think he would have been able to deal with what Harry has had to deal with in his life."

"James was too focused on having fun," Sirius mused. "But keep in mind, Remus, that he and Lily escaped Voldemort three bloody times. That's got to count for something, right?"

"It does," Remus agreed, beginning to lose his energy as the moon rose higher. "Remember, though, James never had to worry about how he was going to kill Voldemort. James was a strict Auror, but I don't think he would have been able to kill anybody, Voldemort or anyone else."

Sirius hesitated. He'd promised James he would never tell anybody what happened when a Death Eater had cornered an eight-month pregnant Lily. "You're wrong," he said quietly, turning away from Remus and looking back outside. "James used the killing curse on a Death Eater."

Remus' mouth dropped open; Sirius could see his face mirrored in the window.

"This Death Eater was about to kill Lily. She was very pregnant at the time, and James didn't know what else to do. He was protecting his family. I would have done the same if it'd been Naomi and I know you would have done the same with Emmeline."

"Why didn't I ever know about this?" Remus whispered, still in shock by Sirius' revelation.

Sirius gulped and put off his answer by casting the protection charms around the library, including one that would let sound in, but not out. Remus wasn't much of a danger with the Wolfsbane potion, but Sirius was adamant about the charms; he didn't want another accident like what happened on Harry's birthday.

"Sirius." Remus was looking at him expectantly. "You're not going to hurt my feelings with whatever it is that you're very obviously afraid to tell me."

Sirius sighed. "Fine." He turned back to his best friend. "It was the beginning of the investigations of the spy in the Order. I didn't want to tell you anything that happened, because I was starting to believe you were the spy."

Remus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I thought as much," he said quietly. "I'm not upset, Padfoot. And I'm not going to attack you when I transform."

"That's comforting," Sirius said sarcastically with a grin. "Okay, enough talk about the darkest days of our lives. Are you ready for the transformation?"

"I am," Remus replied, his voice growing hoarse. Sirius came to sit beside him. "You may not want to sit next to me for the next few minutes."

"Why, are you going to fart?"

Remus glared at him as he chuckled. "Git."

"And proud of it." Sirius stood and moved behind the sofa as Remus slid down to the floor. Sirius could see the muscles in his best friend's back begin to tighten. He turned away as the transformation began. Blocking out the screams of pain was a hard job. They weren't as bad as they had been when Snape made the potion, but Sirius still didn't like hearing his brother crying and screaming in agony.

Finally it was over, and Sirius transformed into Padfoot before going to lie down beside Moony until the werewolf got some of his strength back.

_There's nothing better than the full moon nights, when just the two of us can spend time together without the rest of the family around. Not that I don't love the others, but without Remus, I'd be broken in Azkaban. I could have even died in there..._

Padfoot shook himself a bit to get those thoughts out of his head. _That's not what I need to be thinking about. Right now, it's time for the Marauders to have some fun._

* * *

Not long after Remus and Sirius went up to the library, Molly and Naomi decided it was time for Emmeline to go to bed—she'd been losing energy quickly lately. Naomi had been coming home with Mira every night after her classes had ended to spend time with her family, and she hadn't mentioned it to anyone, but Emmeline seemed to be showing more signs of Remus' coming transformation than Remus was. Emmeline was chalk-white, weak, and exhausted.

Remus had, of course, noticed his wife was growing weaker than she had throughout her entire pregnancy, but he was blaming it on her going to the grand opening of Fred and George's joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, on New Year's Eve. That, however, had been two weeks before and Emmeline had been fine up until about two days ago, as far as Naomi could tell.

"I'm fine," Emmeline said as Naomi and Molly helped her up the stairs. "I'm not completely incompetent, you know. I can make it up the stairs."

"Yes, I'm sure you can," Naomi said patiently as though she was speaking to a child. _Or to Sirius._ "But Remus would never forgive me if I let you attempt to go upstairs on your own and you fell, no matter how well you say you feel."

Once Emmeline was in bed, Molly pulled Naomi aside. "Perhaps we should call her Healer. It's Sirius' cousin, right?"

Naomi shook her head. "Sirius' cousin's husband. Close enough, though." She looked over at Emmeline, who was selecting a book she hadn't read yet. "For now, I think she'll be all right. If something happens, he's only a firecall away."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Emmeline is showing signs of a transformation. I've watched Remus before full moons for the last eight years, and she's looking exactly as he did," Molly said, more than a tad worriedly.

The other witch sighed. "I've noticed that, too. And I think Remus has, but he's in denial. Maybe it has something to do with the babies?"

"I never felt like that, even with Fred and George," Molly said. "I was put on bed rest for the last month or two during the pregnancy with them, just as Emmeline was, and I was up cleaning every day after Arthur left. When he came home and found the house cleaner than when he left, he would ask me, and I would tell him Bill and Charlie had been put to work."

Naomi chuckled. "Did Arthur believe you?"

"Of course not, but he never said so." Molly smiled. "Even if he had, I would have denied it. If he'd asked the boys, I'm sure they would have told him I'd done it, which was why he never did. He knew I was happier when my home was clean, and I was the one making sure it was so."

"Arthur was a good man," Naomi said quietly.

Molly's eyes began to shine. "He was," she agreed hoarsely, then cleared her throat. "But that's not the issue at the moment. What should we do about Emmeline?"

Naomi turned to the witch in question. "Em, do you think we should call Ted? And don't tell me you feel fine, because I know otherwise."

Emmeline sighed. "I'm just a little tired right now. Maybe I did too much today—"

"You went from here to the kitchen once. And that was a few hours ago. You've been looking like this for two days," Naomi said.

"I'm—" Emmeline cut herself off as she suddenly moved her hand to her rather large stomach. "Oh," she said, wincing in pain. "That was interesting."

"What?" Naomi asked, her heart beating faster than usual.

"I don't really know how to explain it," Emmeline went on. "It was a sharp pain..."

Molly gasped and both the witches looked at her as she began to smile widely.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Naomi, I think it's time Ted was called," Molly said, ignoring the younger witches' confusion.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Emmeline asked.

Molly sat beside Emmeline on the bed and took her hand. "You, my dear, are going into labor."

* * *

Moony and Padfoot were enjoying their usual full moon activities of chasing one another around and wrestling. Padfoot had accidentally knocked a chair into a Black family display case that'd been emptied of all the dark objects his parents had and filled with Remus' knickknacks. One of the objects was a world globe that he'd received for Christmas from his wife. All one had to do was tell the globe what part of the world they wanted to see and the globe would turn automatically and stop on the particular part, then it would magnify the area until the user was satisfied. Remus had been playing with it almost nonstop since he received it.

Luckily, Padfoot hadn't damaged the globe; the chair only broke the glass and cracked the frame on a photo of Remus and his parents during fifth year. Moony glared as best he could at his friend and Padfoot tired to look as apologetic as he could manage, but ended up grinning.

Moony rolled his eyes and got down on the floor, his tail in the air. Padfoot wasn't prepared for his friend's attack, and when Moony lunged at him, both canines fell to the floor with a _thud_ and rolled across the floor before hitting the wall under the window. Padfoot managed to push the werewolf away from him and prepared his own attack. Before he could, however, the two heard a scream down the hall. The attacks were halted and the pair looked at each other with wide eyes. There was the sound of running footsteps, then a knock on the door and Padfoot transformed back to his human form.

"Stay back, Moony," he said as the werewolf made to follow. A rule had been made that during the full moon when there were others in Number Twelve, Moony would have to stay in the library, no matter the circumstances.

"Sirius! I need to talk to you!" Naomi called through the door.

Moony whined, but lay down on the floor. Sirius crossed quickly to the door and pulled it open enough for him to slip out and meet his wife. "What is it? And who screamed?"

"It's Emmeline," Naomi said. "She's going into labor. Ted's on his way, but I think you should be there, too."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "She's going into labor _now_?" he whispered, quite aware that Moony had excellent hearing. "She can't! Remus is supposed to be with her!"

"Yeah, well, that's not happening right now, is it?" Naomi said a bit irritably.

"This is starting to be tradition, isn't it? The Marauders always have reasons they can't be with their wives during births. First, no one could get a hold of James while he was taking his Auror qualification tests, then I'm stuck on a cliff with Malfoy, now Remus is a bloody werewolf and isn't _allowed_ to be there." Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "You realize he isn't going to be happy about this, right?"

Naomi nodded, looking very sympathetic. "I know, but there's nothing we can do..."

Sighing heavily, Sirius nodded. "All right," he said. "Let me go tell him what's happening, though he probably already knows, and I'll be in there when I can. You go back and stay with Emmeline."

Naomi gave one more look to the closed library door before she went back down the hall to Emmeline and Remus' room.

Again, Sirius ran a hand through his hair and entered the library door. Moony backed up so Sirius could get in and close the door. "You heard everything?" he asked the werewolf.

Moony nodded. He moved past Sirius and tried to open the door with his paw.

"Don't even try it," Sirius said. "I charmed it so that you have to be human to open the door."

Moony growled in frustration and began pacing around the room, whining every few steps.

"Do you want me to stay here or go see how Emmeline is?"

The werewolf came to Sirius and nudged him towards the door.

"Okay," he said. "I'll come back later and let you know what's going on."

Moony looked close to tears as he continued to whine.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius said sympathetically. He turned back to the door and left the library.

When he entered Emmeline's room, he found Emmeline had just begun her contractions again. Sirius winced at the screams and put silencing charms around the room. He didn't think Remus needed to hear that at the moment. It looked as though Ted had just arrived; he was opening his Healer's bag to get what he needed for the birth of the Lupin twins. Andromeda had come with him. Sirius went to stand beside his favorite cousin.

"How's Remus taking this?" she asked quietly.

"Not too well," Sirius said. "He's pacing around the library, probably trying to find a way out."

"_Can_ he get out?"

"Not with the charms and wards I put around that library," Sirius said. "Though he wants to. For a moment, I thought I might have to stun him just to keep him in the library. But even that wouldn't have held him for long..."

Andromeda sighed. "It's a shame he can't be here."

"It is, but regardless of the potion he's using, and regardless that Ted made it perfectly and even better than that, it'd be a risk to let him in here. Anything can happen, and I'm not taking the chances."

"Understandable."

The cousins turned to Emmeline and Ted. "Okay, Emmeline, I need you to relax," Ted said after his initial exam of the witch. "You're not ready; I'd give you a few hours yet."

Emmeline nodded and laid her head back down on the pillow, wincing. Molly sat next to her and held her hand.

"Ted, can I talk to you?" Naomi said when the Healer made his way over to them. "Sirius, you might want to hear this, too."

The Auror raised an eyebrow at his wife, and shrugged his shoulders at Ted, but followed the pair out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Naomi began. "I've been watching Emmeline for the last few days, and I've noticed that she's shown signs of a full moon transformation." Sirius looked at her in surprise. "I know what a person looks like when they're about to turn into a werewolf. I've spent enough time with Remus over the last twenty years to know for certain. And Emmeline has definitely been showing the signs."

The Healer bit his lip. "I've been watching her as well. Every time she and Remus came in for an exam, I've taken dozens of tests to check the chances of the twins being werewolves—every test has come back negative. Now, they do hold the werewolf gene; therefore, they may have symptoms of a coming transformation as they grow up, but they will never actually transform. The symptoms Emmeline is exhibiting may be caused by that, but I'm honestly not concerned that she or the twins will be hurt."

"You're positively certain about that?" Sirius asked.

"No one can be positively certain about anything, but I'm confident about it," Ted replied sincerely.

The Blacks nodded. "I should get back in there and see if she needs anything," Naomi said, leaving the wizards alone.

"Walk with me, Sirius," Ted said. The pair walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I've never had a patient in the same situation as Emmeline. Most of the pregnant women I deal with are quite normal—sometimes they have symptoms of their babies being rather powerful wizards already, but it's nothing too serious."

"So you really don't know what's going on with Emmeline," Sirius said, summoning two butterbeers and passing one to Ted.

Ted opened the bottle and took a sip. "I wasn't lying when I said I was confident that Emmeline and the twins will be just fine. What I am worried about is Emmeline's energy level and whether or not she'll be able to..." Ted paused to try to find a delicate way to say what he needed to say.

"To push the kids out?" Sirius said with a small grin.

Ted chuckled and nodded. "Exactly," he said. "There are spells to finish births when the witch can't help, but I'm slightly worried that if I use one of the spells, it may hurt the babies—as I said, they are a special case."

Sirius' smile faded with a sigh. "So basically, you need to keep Emmeline's energy level up," he said. "What about a Pepper-Up potion?"

"Perhaps a weak one. I don't want to give her too many potions; I'm considering a painkilling potion for her later on, and it mixes badly with other potions."

"Probably a good choice," Sirius said. Then his sympathy for his best friend took over. "What would you think of having a werewolf in the room during the birth?"

Ted looked at him in shock. "You're kidding, right?" Sirius shook his head. "Look, I understand Remus wants to be there for his wife, but having a werewolf in his transformed state in a room during a birth isn't something Healers are too fond of."

Sirius grinned at him. "Oh, come on, Teddy, haven't you learned by now that we thrive on doing things that other people would never do in their wildest dreams? And you're the one who made his potion. Aren't you confident in your ability as a potions master?"

Ted did his best to glare at Sirius, though he was smiling. "Tell you what, Sirius, it wouldn't be a good idea right now, but in a few hours, as long as Remus is calm enough, you can bring him in. I'd rather he wasn't too involved; I don't want him in the way while I'm examining Emmeline," he said blatantly. "But I'll allow him in the room."

"I'm sure he'll be quite pleased with that," Sirius said, smiling widely. "Thanks, Ted."

"Anything for family," Ted replied with a wink. "Let's get back upstairs and check on the patient."


	33. Thirty Three

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Thirty-Three_

The clock had just struck midnight in Gryffindor Tower and Harry let out a quiet groan, earning glares from several people, including Hermione. The fifth years had joined the N.E.W.T. study session to work on their O.W.L. prep work. Harry turned the page in his Transfiguration book and continued reading about human-to-animal transformations. They were similar to Animagus transformations, except that they didn't require studying spells and brewing potions. Not to mention they were far more legal than Animagus transformations.

He'd just reached the second paragraph on the page when the portrait hole opened. Not one student turned to see who'd entered, and Harry yelped and jumped a few inches off his chair when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned, barely hearing Hermione's quiet "_Evanesco_" (_must have spilled some ink or something_) and found Professor McGonagall looking down at him, the corners of her lips just barely twitching.

"Come with me, Mister Potter," she said quietly. A few students, the ones who hadn't seen McGonagall, said "shh," causing McGonagall's own eyebrows to rise.

Harry stood and followed the professor out into the hall, all the while wondering what she'd caught him doing now. He climbed through the portrait hole and turned a corner into the main corridor where, to Harry's surprise, Sirius was leaning against the wall with his arms and legs crossed. Harry's stomach fell. "What's happened?" he asked quickly.

Sirius smiled. "Nobody's hurt, so get that look off your face." Harry relaxed significantly. "You're about to be Uncle Harry again; Emmeline's gone into labor."

"You've been granted the weekend off by Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall said. "Ron Weasley will help out with Head Boy duties until your return."

Harry nodded vaguely, still staring at Sirius in shock. "But she's not due for almost two months!"

Sirius shrugged. "Apparently the twins are like Mira; they don't want to wait. C'mon, we've got to get back. Moony's going crazy in the library, and Ted's said he could come in towards the end."

"I don't even want to know," McGonagall said wearily.

Sirius winked and grinned at her. "Thanks for the help, Minnie. Come by in a few days and see your future students."

"I will, on one condition, Mister Black: stop calling me Minnie."

* * *

As it turned out, Remus and Emmeline's bedroom wasn't large enough to hold seven people (Tonks had shown up looking for her parents shortly after Sirius and Harry Flooed back). Ted had been trying to move around in order to examine Emmeline's vitals, and had run into Naomi. Not long after that, he'd hit his daughter on accident when he stretched his arms. At some point in a thirty minute period, he'd hit or run into every person in the room, and finally, calmly, around one in the morning, kicked everyone out but Naomi.

"Sirius, you can bring Remus in now," Ted said as the Auror made to leave. "But I want you here as well, with your wand out, just in case."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Sirius saluted the Healer. Ted didn't reply; he was busy running tests on Emmeline.

Sirius followed Harry out of the room and left the waiting group for the library. He was smart enough to resist making a good doggy joke and petting the werewolf waiting at the door on the head._ That's a good way to get bitten right now, with Remus/Moony as stressed out as he is._

"All right, Moony," he said instead. "You've been granted permission to be with Emmeline tonight." Moony stopped whining immediately and began wagging his tuft of a tail. Sirius suppressed a laugh. "The only catch is Ted wants me in there with my wand out in case you lose control. I suggest you don't do that if you want to see your boys born; the only spell I can think of that will keep you under control is illegal, and it's not _Imperius_. It will knock you out for about two days, and I don't think you'd like that too much."

Moony nodded, looking excited. Sirius bit down hard on the sides of his cheeks to keep from doing something stupid, like laughing. _He looks like he's about to start running around in circles._

The Auror took out his wand and opened the door, gesturing for Moony to go first. When the pair reached Emmeline's room, there was a good bit of staring—Molly, Tonks, and Andromeda had never seen Remus in his transformed state.

"Hey, Remus," Harry said, completely unfazed. "Busy night, eh?"

Moony glared at him as he approached the door.

"I suggest you don't aggravate him tonight, kid," Sirius said in his Auror business tone. "Too much can happen if he gets pissed off."

Sirius vaguely noticed that Molly gave him a look for his language, but it was the last thing on his mind. He opened the door for the werewolf and followed him in the room. Naomi was sitting beside Emmeline, wiping the sweat off the other witch's forehead. Emmeline seemed to be relaxing: her eyes were closed.

"She's just finished a mild contraction," Ted told Sirius, briefly glancing at Remus.

Moony was looking past the Healer to his wife. He whined and Emmeline opened her eyes. She smiled tiredly. "Hey there," she said. "Glad you could join us."

The werewolf moved around the bed and Naomi vacated her seat so he could jump up beside his wife. Emmeline immediately laid her hand on his head and began running her fingers through his fur.

Ted cleared his throat politely. "Remus, I have a few rules if you want to stay in here. First of all, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Moony lifted up his head from Emmeline's chest and nodded clearly.

"Good." Ted sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. "I'm going to need you to stay away from my area when I'm examining Emmeline, and when the babies start..."

"Trying to escape from that hell they're in now and entering a new one?" Sirius suggested innocently. Naomi punched him in the arm and the Lupins glared at him.

"Something like that, yes," Ted said, smiling slightly. "And once the babies are out, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room until you transform again. I don't want to take any chances. I'm in unknown territory right now, and I'm trying to make this all go as smoothly as I possibly can. Naomi, I'm going to need you to be my assistant. When I say so, I need you to stay at my side until I say otherwise."

"What can I do?" Sirius asked.

Ted turned to him. "Make sure Emmeline has ice chips when she needs them."

Emmeline grinned and held up a cup. "Oh, Sirius, I'm out of ice chips."

Moony made a sound that resembled a chuckle.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but made his way over to the bed to refill the witch's cup. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now we wait," Ted said. "We may even make it to after moonset, unless these boys push their way through earlier."

* * *

Around three o'clock, it seemed the Lupin twins were actually holding out for their father to transform in a few hours. Those who hadn't been allowed to remain in the room headed down to the kitchen for more comfort. Most everybody tried to sleep and waited for news from the second landing.

It was a restless time for Harry; he was worried about Emmeline. Sirius had told him about the situation the witch was currently in, and from what Harry could tell, it was bad. Emmeline was losing energy quicker than Ted liked, and her level of magic was dropping as well. Harry had heard Molly talking with Andromeda, and found out it was normal for a witch to lose some of her magic when giving birth, but apparently, Emmeline's loss was greater than normal. They did say, however, that the magic level rose once the birth was over. Harry wasn't sure if that was true or if the two witches had seen him listening in and were trying to reassure him.

After trying to get comfortable in one of the kitchen chairs, Harry got up as quietly as he could without waking Tonks, who was sleeping two chairs down from him, and left the kitchen, heading up to his bedroom. On the way, he stopped by Emmeline's room to see how everything was going.

Unfortunately, he walked in during what seemed like a rather painful contraction. The teenager winced at the noise, but entered, closed the door, and located his godfather. Sirius was standing against the wall with his arms crossed, looking amused.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked when he could hear again.

"Look at Moony," the Auror replied.

Harry did and snorted. The werewolf's head was buried under a pillow to shield his hearing from the screams, and Emmeline's hand was nearly pulling his fur out. Naomi was on Emmeline's other side, rubbing her shoulder and holding her hand.

"He was howling with her earlier," Sirius said. "She had a hold on his leg and was squeezing."

"Ouch," Harry replied. "So these contractions are taking a lot more energy from her, aren't they?"

Sirius sighed and nodded. "Ted's getting ready to give her a painkilling potion and a mild Pepper-Up Potion."

Harry looked worriedly at Emmeline. He didn't know much about healing potions, but he had experience with the two potions Ted wanted to give Emmeline. The times Madam Pomfrey had given him the two potions in combination, he'd ended up needing an anti-nausea potion as well, or he'd just thrown up. Either way, Harry didn't think Emmeline needed to be sick at the moment.

"She'll be fine," Sirius said quietly, watching his godson's face closely. "Don't worry about it. Go relax for a while and I'll come get you and everyone else when the time comes."

Harry nodded and tried to smile at Naomi when she looked over, but failed miserably. He made his way out of the room and down the hall to his own bedroom. He collapsed on his bed and reached over to his bedside table for his stuffed stag. As odd as it sounded, Harry'd always had the feeling some piece of his father had somehow been transferred into the toy. It gave him a comfort a normal stuffed animal didn't come close to giving him, regardless of the fact that when he was six, the stag was partially the reason Wormtail had been able to kidnap him. It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep once the stag was close to his chest.

* * *

_The final battle was in progress. Death Eaters greatly outnumbered the Order of the Phoenix members, Aurors, and what looked to be Hogwarts students. Harry was fighting harder than he ever had. Somewhere behind him, Sirius and Remus were doing the same, as were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. _

_Suddenly, the battle sped up, and when it stopped, Harry could see friends and schoolmates either dead or badly injured. But the fight wasn't over yet. Feeling his spine turn to ice, Harry turned and saw Lord Voldemort walking towards him. Harry stood tall, not showing any fear of the dark wizard. He could feel his friends and family group behind him, and beside him, someone else stood—Harry couldn't make out who it was. _

_Something dropped into the teenager's pocket. His brow furrowed as his hand tried to decipher what the item was. The scene became blurred, and Harry seemed to be in a daze of some sort. All he knew was that whatever was in his pocket, he could use it on Voldemort. He walked forward, pulling the item out. _

_A bright light filled the area and horrible pain filled Harry's head. He was sure it would kill him if it went on any longer, but somehow he stayed alive._

_After what seemed like hours, the pain ended, and Harry saw only black._

* * *

"Emmeline, you need to stay awake..." Ted was saying as the witch was halfway through a contraction about an hour before moonset. The Pepper-Up Potion she'd been given had worn off and the painkilling potions were taking over. Everything had been done to try to keep her energy level up—Sirius had tried telling her stories, which seemed to be the worst way to keep a person awake; Naomi engaged her in a conversation about what the twins would be like; and Moony had given her a playful swipe in the arm every time she started nodding off.

All attempts had failed. Emmeline was out cold, and Ted was ready to resort to magical means of helping a witch give birth. The spell was similar to the Imperius Curse, though it was more legal and didn't give the caster complete control over the person on whom it was being used. It allowed natural birth, which Ted preferred in terms of the Lupin twins, and was easier on the mother in the end.

"Unfortunately, I need verbal consent by the closest relative, which would be Remus," Ted said, looking at the werewolf.

"Would you settle for adopted brother-in-law?" Sirius asked.

Ted hesitated. "As a friend, absolutely, but as a Healer, I'm not legally allowed to take your consent, Sirius."

"Okay, we're going to play a game, then," Sirius said. "You like games, don't you, Teddy?"

The Healer looked suspicious. "Sure, Sirius."

"Remus is not Emmeline's husband. Naomi is not my wife. I am Emmeline's husband, and as such, I grant you verbal permission to use your spell on my wife."

Naomi rolled her eyes at Remus. He returned the favor.

Ted shook his head slightly. "I could lose my license for this..." he muttered. "All right, I'll accept that. But I have the silence of every single person in this room. Understood?"

Every person (and Remus) nodded.

"Anyone have the time?" Ted asked, looking around.

"Half hour till moonset," Naomi read from her watch.

Ted ran another test on Emmeline. He bit his lip as he looked at Remus. "I really hate to do this to you, but I can't have you in the room during your transformation. I know you won't transform until moonset, but I have to ask you to leave now. The minute you're transformed again, you can come back in."

Remus gave the equivalent of a sigh, licked his wife's cheek, and jumped off the bed. He went to the door and looked over his shoulder, waiting for Sirius to open it for him. Once the door was closed again, Ted glanced at Naomi.

"I'll need your help again," he said quietly. The witch put the book she'd been flipping through down on the table and went to the Healer's side. He glanced to the door, to Emmeline, and up at Naomi from his stool. "You know, this has to be the strangest birth I've ever been involved in, and that includes every single one of the Weasley children."

"Even the twins?" Naomi asked.

"Even the twins."

* * *

Moony was not happy, and Remus wasn't too pleased, either. His wife was just down the hall, and he should be allowed to be with her. Granted, if she'd been taken to St. Mungo's, he wouldn't have been with her nearly as long (or at all) as Ted had allowed. But as soon he transformed, he'd be with her again.

He did his best to relax, but the next thirty minutes seemed to drag on forever. At one point, he was standing in front of the clock on the mantle, growling at it because it was going so slow. He was anxious, more anxious than he could ever remember being for the end of the night to arrive. He hoped Ted was right and the twins being born on the full moon was only a coincidence. His nagging fear of his sons being werewolves had come back full force.

_Stop it. They're going to be fine_, he told himself as he paced the length of the library for the twentieth time. _Worrying and stressing isn't going to get you out of this bloody room any sooner, Moony. Just relax._

The werewolf stopped pacing and took a few deep breaths, then shook himself. _Who am I kidding? I can't relax right now... The one time I want to transform is the one time it takes longest._

Finally, he could see the moon beginning to set and the sun to rise. His whole body tensed and the transformation began. He lost all his strength and fell to the floor, howling in pain. After so long of going through this, he should have been used to the feeling of his bones breaking and his muscles tearing. Panting, he reminded himself how much worse it was before the Wolfsbane potion, and what was waiting for him once the transformation ended.

When it was finally over, his body was exhausted and protested heavily when he tried to stand. But he forced himself to stumble over to the desk where his clothes were folded. It took him a moment or two to button his jeans with his hands weak and shaking, and he didn't even bother with a shirt. He sprinted out of the library, skidded around the corner without slowing down, and threw open the bedroom door, startling Ted, Naomi, and Sirius.

"Welcome back, mate," Sirius said, standing from the chair beside Emmeline's bed so he could sit. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," Remus said distantly, sinking into the chair. "How is she?"

Ted smiled. "She's doing very well. The spell is working perfectly, and very soon, we'll be ready to deliver your sons."

Remus was sure he was grinning like a total idiot, but found he didn't care too much. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just sit back and wait," Ted said.

"Will she feel anything?" Naomi asked.

Ted shook his head. "Nothing, but that's mostly due to the painkilling potion I gave her before."

"I should go tell everybody it's almost time," Sirius said. "Moony, you want something to eat or drink? You're looking a bit peaky."

"When do I not look peaky?" Remus asked. "I could use some water..."

Sirius winked and left the room. Remus took his wife's hand. "Once the twins are out, will she wake up? I know she wouldn't want to miss more than she has to."

"It may take a little bit, but she will wake up," Ted said. "She will probably be weak for a while, and her magic will take some time to reenergize, but other than that, she will be perfectly fine."

Remus nodded distantly and lifted Emmeline's hand to his lips.

About half an hour later, Ted pulled up a chair at the end of Emmeline's bed. "All right, Naomi, Remus, it's time."

* * *

A little more than an hour after Sirius left, Naomi exited the room, finding the entire house had congregated in the hall. Fred and George had joined the group, as had Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. They all looked at her eagerly. "So who's ready to hear about the newest additions to the family?" she asked.

Regardless of the fact that most of them hadn't slept all night, the group cheered and Molly dabbed at her eyes.

"Can we see them?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," Naomi said. "Ted's checking their vitals, trying to wake Emmeline, and making sure Remus isn't going to pass out."

Sirius chuckled. "Eh, he'll be fine. He'll probably pass out from exhaustion in a few hours, once he makes sure his kids are as normal as they can be for being _his_ kids."

Naomi rolled her eyes at him as the door opened behind her. "Okay, some of you can come in, but only a few at a time. Emmeline's just woken and she's still a bit groggy," Ted said.

"You three go," Molly said to Naomi, Sirius, and Harry. "The rest of us can wait."

Sirius entered first and found the new parents each holding a baby, both smiling widely. "Hey there," he said. "Care for some company?"

Emmeline looked up and smiled at him. "Sure, come on in," she said tiredly.

Naomi sat on Emmeline's other side, and Sirius and Harry went to stand beside Remus. "So who's who?" Naomi asked, looking at the small boys.

"This is Alexander James," Remus said, blinking hard and rocking the boy he was holding. "And that's John Garrett."

"Garrett?" Harry asked. "How'd you come up with that?"

"My father's name," Emmeline said, staring into her son's face.

"They're gorgeous," Sirius said, smiling just as wide as the Lupins. "Smaller than I'd expected."

"Ted said that's normal," Emmeline said dismissively. "They're both completely healthy, though."

Remus sighed happily. "They're perfect," he said quietly, letting Alexander take hold of his finger. "You want to hold one of your godsons, Padfoot?"

"Absolutely," the Auror said eagerly, pulling a chair up beside his best friend. Remus carefully handed his son over. "Looks like they'll have your hair, Moony." Each baby had a fine down of blondish-brown hair on his head. "And I don't see any hair anywhere else, so I think all your paranoia about them being werewolves just went out the window."

Remus did his best to glare through his smile.

"It should be interesting to see how Mira reacts to them," Harry said, gently taking hold of John's tiny foot. "She's used to getting all the attention."

"Eh, she'll be fine with them," Sirius said, running his long finger down Alexander's smooth cheek. "You were used to getting all the attention before she was born, and look how you turned out."

Remus and Naomi exchanged a look and laughed.

"What?" Sirius asked obliviously.

"_You_ were the one having trouble adjusting to not getting all the attention after Harry was born," Naomi said.

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked back at his new godson.

"It's true," Remus said. "If you weren't holding Harry, you would do whatever it took to get attention. And that included blowing things up."

Emmeline chuckled. "Well, I don't think we'll have a problem with Mira blowing things up; she can't even pronounce _Reducto_ yet."

* * *

Over the next few days, while the adults of Number Twelve fussed over the Lupin twins, Harry returned to Hogwarts and his ever-growing pile of homework. As requested by his friends (mostly Ginny and Hermione), he'd brought back a picture of the babies for them to see, which he now had on his bedside table with the other pictures of his family. Harry had never seen Remus so excited and exhausted at the same time; out of the whole weekend he'd spent at home, he'd only seen the new father sleep for about two hours total. The rest of his time was spent in the nursery, which the twins shared with Mira.

Emmeline had spent a lot of time sleeping, as if making up for what Remus wasn't; Ted had said it was normal, after the potions she'd taken and the adjustments her body had made. Sirius was in rare form, balancing his time between his own daughter and his new godsons. He'd already bought each of the boys a training broomstick, even though they wouldn't be able to use them for a few years.

Harry enjoyed seeing his family so happy. This was what life was _supposed _to feel like. They were supposed to be able to live happily, welcoming children into the family without having to worry about raising them in a world full of war and misery.

_How is it possible to be incredibly happy one minute and thoroughly depressed the next? _Harry asked himself as he made his way to Gryffindor Tower. _And why do I always manage to pull it off?_

He rolled his eyes and switched his mind over to Quidditch, the one thing he knew couldn't make him depressed. He was just going through some new plays he and Ron had come up with when voices in a supposedly empty classroom caught his attention. An eyebrow rose as he recognized one of the voices as being Snape; the other sounded a lot like Naomi...

"Look, I'm telling you, the only people who know what happened to him are in the Order," Naomi was saying angrily. "And unless you're trying to tell me that there's a spy in the Order—in which case, we need to go to Dumbledore—you're hallucinating."

Harry moved to peek through the cracked door. Snape looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him and was standing closer to Naomi than Sirius would approve of. "Don't think you're better than me, _Watts_, just because the Mark no longer burns on your arm. I know what I heard, and if I find out there was a leak of information—"

"You'll what? Now you're accusing me of leaking information? Funny, since what you're referring to would require me to have contact with Death Eaters, and you of all people should know that's not exactly possible anymore. I'm not exactly on the Dark Lord's most trusted list," Naomi replied in a tone that actually scared Harry. He wondered how it was that Snape wasn't running for his life.

"The Dark Lord is the last thing you need to worry about," Snape said softy.

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me?" she asked mildly.

"If I am, are you going to send your little Auror husband after me, Watts?"

Naomi took a step forward, putting her face inches away from Snape's. "I don't need my husband to fight my battles, _Severus_, I can fight my own. Now, for the very last time, my name is not Watts anymore; it's Black. And I suggest you back off before something bad happens. I also recommend you go find a breath mint and a shower. If you ever threaten me again, you and I will have some very serious problems. Do you understand me?"

Snape gave her the death glare usually reserved for Sirius, Remus, and Harry. "I have a suggestion as well," he said coldly. "I suggest you straighten out your loyalties and realize who your true friends are. Furthermore, I suggest you keep your mouth shut about certain situations if you wish to see your daughter enter Hogwarts."

There were a few very tense moments where Harry thought Naomi would curse Snape into oblivion, but Naomi only glared harder, turned on her heel, and headed towards the door. Harry quickly crossed the hall and hid behind a suit of armor, which grunted as Harry squeezed in and looked over its shoulder at Naomi. The witch was marching quickly back to her private quarters, her robes swishing angrily behind her. Snape left a minute or so later, going in the opposite direction.

Once he was sure the coast was clear, Harry slid out from behind the suit of armor and quickly made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"But why would Snape want to threaten Naomi?" Hermione asked after hearing what went on between the two professors. "Snape was the one who got the Mark off her arm, right?"

Harry nodded. "It sounded like some sort of secret had been leaked. Naomi said something about the Order being the only ones who knew what happened to someone."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"No idea," Harry said with a shake of his head. "But whatever is going on between Snape and Naomi, once Sirius finds out, he's going to be pissed, and I wouldn't be surprised if there's a huge duel between Sirius and Snape."

Ron grinned. "I'd pay to see that."

"That's because you're twisted," Ginny said. "So there's a secret that only the Order knows about—that's not a surprise; I'm sure there're loads of things they know about that we don't. But like Hermione said, why would Snape threaten Naomi, and why would he think Naomi leaked information?"

The four Gryffindors looked at one another for long minutes before Harry turned his eyes to the common room fire. "Maybe Snape thinks Naomi's still loyal to Voldemort. He said something about Naomi needs to remember where her loyalties lie and who her friends are..."

Hermione hesitated. "You don't think Naomi might still be passing information to You-Know-Who?"

"No," Harry said promptly. "Absolutely not. She went through hell to get away from Voldemort—she nearly died trying to save Sirius, Remus, and Emmeline."

But some part of him wondered if maybe Hermione could possibly be right. Was Naomi still spying on the Order for Voldemort?

_No way_._ Naomi never passed information to Voldemort in the first place. Why would she do it now, after everything she'd been through? Why am I questioning the loyalty of someone I've grown to love because of something Snape said? _

"Naomi wouldn't do that," Harry said finally. "Right?"

His friends looked at him, but couldn't manage to give him any reassurance.

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Ron said finally. "Whatever's going on isn't our business."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Since when do you care about what's not your business? You've got to be the nosiest person I've ever met."

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes at one another as the two Weasleys began to argue.

"What do you think, Mione?" Harry asked quietly.

The Head Girl sighed. "I really don't know, Harry. Naomi is a great person, and I don't want to think she would do something like Snape is suggesting, but this is a war. Anything's possible."

"Well, that's reassuring," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "My godfather's wife may still be a Death Eater spy. Thanks."

"Not what I said," Hermione said patiently. "Snape's probably just overreacting again. We all know he's quite practiced in overreacting." Harry grinned and nodded, and Hermione chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about it, Harry. Maybe you should just go talk to Naomi, clear everything up."

Harry snorted. "Oh, that'll be a fun conversation. I can start out with 'Hey, Naomi. I heard you've been passing information to the wizard who killed my parents and your best friends. Could I have some tea?'"

"Has anyone told you you're too much like Sirius for anyone's good?"

"Once or twice," Harry said, shrugging. "All right. I'll go tomorrow after Herbology and talk to her. I've got a free period before Potions."

Ron and Ginny finally stopped arguing when one of them mentioned Quidditch, and the conversation switched over to Ron trying to convince Hermione that the sport was important. Harry tuned them out and started thinking about how to confront Naomi. He hadn't thought of Naomi as a Death Eater or traitor for over a year, and he felt guilty for thinking it now. Could it really be possible that Naomi was just acting, and her marriage to Sirius was for no other reason than to get information on the Order?

Harry shook his head. He was wrong—he had to be. If Naomi was lying to everyone, Sirius' heart would be broken. And not only Sirius, but Remus, Emmeline... Not to mention Mira.

Even as he lay in bed, staring at the canopy over his bed, Harry knew what he had to do. He had to know the truth, even if the truth would hurt his family.


	34. Thirty Four

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Thirty-Four_

Naomi stood before her third year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, watching them study boggarts. She was considering continuing her students' education with Remus' technique of teaching about the creatures, finding an old trunk with a boggart stuck inside and showing her students how to conquer it. She decided to talk to Dumbledore about it; she'd rather not have to deal with Filch, since the caretaker hadn't ever liked her all that much.

The Defense professor glanced at her watch and saw that there were only five more minutes of the lesson. "Okay, you can close your books now." Relived sighs sounded on the Gryffindor side, while the Ravenclaws groaned in protest. "Next week we have our boggart test. In order to prepare you, I've decided that you will face an actual boggart." The purebloods of the group went wide-eyed. "Don't worry; I'll be there if you have any trouble..." She trailed off when she briefly saw Harry duck his head in and out of the room. She raised an eyebrow just as the bell rang for the end of the class.

Chairs scraped and chatter began to fill the room as the students got up and packed their bags to go to their next lesson. Naomi waited at her desk for the room to clear out and for Harry to finally enter. He seemed to be waiting for the very last third year to leave. When he did enter, Naomi could see on his face he was upset by something.

"Hey, Harry," she said. "What brings you here? I don't have you lot till tomorrow..."

Harry sighed and looked around the room, ruffling the back of his hair. Naomi was briefly reminded of James. "Er, could we go to your office and talk?"

"Yeah, sure," Naomi said, growing slightly worried. She wondered if Harry had had another dream about Voldemort, something she hadn't really dealt with but had heard about from Sirius and Remus. She wondered if she would be able to handle hearing about one of Harry's visions, or if she'd end up calling one of the boy's guardians.

Once in the office, Naomi closed the door and watched Harry nervously pick a chair. She went to her desk and sat on the edge of it. "So what's going on?" she asked.

Harry bit his lip, carefully avoiding Naomi's eye.

"Harry, whatever has happened, I can help you... Have you had a vision?"

The boy shook his head.

"Is somebody hurt?"

"Not yet."

Naomi's eyebrows rose even further. "Harry, please tell me what's happened."

Again, Harry sighed deeply.

_No seventeen-year-old should have so much on his mind that he sighs like that. _"Should I firecall Sirius or Remus?"

"No," Harry said quickly, almost pleadingly. "No, they can't be here for this. Not yet."

"You keep saying 'not yet'. Talk to me, Harry. Please?"

"All right," Harry said heavily, still avoiding looking at Naomi. "I, er, I sort of heard you talking to Snape last night."

Naomi hadn't thought her eyebrows could rise any further than they had; she'd been wrong.

"I was heading back to the Tower," he added quickly. "And I heard you arguing. I thought maybe you were in trouble..."

Naomi briefly closed her eyes tightly. She'd known it hadn't been smart to argue with Snape where any student could have overheard. But she was strangely comforted that it was Harry that had overheard, and not some random student who would tell everyone one of their friends that they'd heard Professor Black and Professor Snape arguing. By the end of the week, the Hogwarts rumor mill would have Snape and Naomi having an affair. Naomi shuddered at the thought.

"How much did you hear?" she asked quietly.

"Everything from 'only the Order knows where he is,' to when you left," Harry admitted.

Naomi nodded. "So you heard everything. Wonderful." Harry gave a very small apologetic smile and looked away, towards the photo of Sirius, Naomi, and Mira on the desk. "What else is bothering you?"

Harry hesitated, trying to find how to say what he needed to say. "I heard Snape telling you to remember where your loyalties lie..." he began slowly. Naomi's jaw dropped. She had a feeling she knew where Harry was taking this... "And the idea I got from this—and I could be _completely _wrong—was that Snape thought you were still spying on the Order for Voldemort."

Naomi's heart dropped to her feet. She knew she'd never completely get away from what she'd done to her friends, by becoming a Death Eater, but she also never thought she'd have Harry Potter ask her if she'd been betraying her family...

"No, Harry, you don't understand what's happening," she said, then sighed, wondering what the best way to explain this was, without giving any important information away. "I have not been spying on the Order," she began at last. "I would never do that. I never _wanted_ to do it. I love my family—you included—very much, and I would not betray them, not for anything in the world. Snape... he heard me talking with Hagrid the other day about something that happened last year, and he misheard some things I said. Naturally, thinking he was so much better than me, he confronted me and threatened me into telling him what he thought I'd done."

Harry relaxed, obviously relieved at what Naomi had said. "So you're really not a Death Eater anymore?"

Naomi snorted. "No, I am not a Death Eater anymore, and I will never be one again. I promise."

The boy sighed in relief. "Well, that makes me feel better."

"Then again, I could be lying to you, like I've lied to everyone else," Naomi said, trying to suppress a grin.

Harry glared at her. "Har har."

Naomi laughed. "Anything else you'd like to ask me? Maybe what I ate for breakfast two weeks ago?" she asked playfully.

Harry's expression changed. His face was now inquisitive. "Actually, I do have another question. Who were you and Snape talking about, the person only the Order knows where he is?"

Naomi opened her mouth to tell him she couldn't tell him about that, but couldn't form words. Should she tell Harry the truth, or tell him not to worry about it? She understood that Remus and Sirius usually dealt with Harry with the latter technique, but Harry was of age now, and whatever he heard, after he got over the shock, he'd be grownup enough to take it.

She sighed. "I shouldn't tell you this, and I'll probably get an earful from Sirius later, but I think you should find out from someone you trust, rather from someone else if the information gets leaked..."

Harry sat forward eagerly in his chair. Naomi took a deep breath and began.

* * *

"Black! BLACK!"

Sirius had been trying to ignore the owner of the voice yelling at him for months, and it seemed he couldn't ignore the wizard any longer. Rolling his eyes, Sirius stopped and turned, annoying the group of witches and wizards trying to make their way to their offices. "What do you want, Scrimgeour?" he asked warily.

The DMLE officer was obviously just as keen on talking to Sirius as Sirius was on talking to him. "Moody sent me to find you. We haven't heard from Azkaban this morning. They're supposed to send an owl every morning to check in and let us know everything was going well."

"Has Moody sent anyone out there?" Sirius asked.

"No," Scrimgeour replied briskly. "He wants Aurors out there ASAP."

Slightly suspicious, Sirius watched Scrimgeour's face closely. He wouldn't put it past the other wizard to want revenge for Sirius' demoting him from the elite Auror squads to the not-so-elite DMLE. Perhaps Scrimgeour was setting Sirius up for more trouble by sending Sirius and his squads out to the wizard prison for hours only to find out nothing had happened, that everything was perfectly fine.

But Scrimgeour didn't show any signs of lying. "All right," Sirius finally said. "Tell Moody I'm taking a team out to Azkaban and I'll contact him as soon as I find out what's happening."

"I'll let him know," Scrimgeour said coldly, glaring at Sirius, then pushed past Sirius towards the lifts without another word.

"Git," Sirius muttered under his breath before following the rest of the Ministry workers to a different lift.

He entered Auror Headquarters and found his squads either working on a case or chatting to one another over their cubicle walls. After thinking for a few moments, he made his decision on who to take to Azkaban. If something had happened out there, he didn't want to risk having the younger, inexperienced Aurors getting into trouble if a battle broke out.

_Why am I worried about a battle breaking out?_ he wondered, looking around for Proudfoot. _The prisoners can't get out. _He stopped in his tracks. _Can they?_

* * *

Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly as he left the nursery. The twins were sleeping... finally. He loved them very much, but it seemed they were already learning how to prank their parents. Maybe there was a gene that the Marauders passed on to their children...

Alex would cry, and either Remus or Emmeline would pick him up and quiet him before John woke. But as soon as Alex was calm and asleep again, and his parent would leave the room and get comfortable somewhere else, John would start crying. Then it would start all over again. It had been going on for two days now, and Remus was ready to start crying along with his sons.

In the meantime, Mira would just sit and watch the Lupins deal with their babies. If she was bored, she'd join in with whoever was crying at the time.

_These kids are going to be a handful when they start to walk and talk..._ Remus thought. _Mira's putting everything she can get her hands on in her mouth now, and if we don't watch her closely, she's going to end up grabbing something she shouldn't, like a wand. _Remus didn't want to think about what would happen if Mira got her hands on a wand, not after she'd surprised everyone two nights before when Naomi was trying to leave for Hogwarts...

Naomi had just said goodbye to Mira and handed the girl over to her father. As she made her way to the fireplace, Mira began crying. Sirius did everything he could to try to calm her, but nothing worked. Naomi turned to look at her daughter, and instead of walking back to her, she tripped and fell to the floor. She swore she hadn't slipped or tripped over her own feet—she'd said it felt like someone cast a tripping jinx on her, at which point she'd glared at Sirius. Naturally, Sirius denied doing anything of the sort; he hadn't even had his wand. That was when everyone realized Mira had stopped crying and was now grinning.

"Bloody hell," Sirius had said in shock. "She didn't... Did she?"

Remus had smiled. "I think she did, Padfoot. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Black, your daughter has just done her first bit of accidental magic."

Sirius had spent most of his free time since trying to get Mira to do more magic, but she didn't seem too inclined to play her father's games. Finally Sirius gave up when Remus and Molly convinced him Mira wasn't going to do any more magic until she was ready.

Remus entered the kitchen to find his wife and Molly having tea and sandwiches. "Afternoon, ladies," he said, sitting beside Emmeline and kissing her cheek. "You'll be happy to know all three children are quiet and sleeping."

"At least for the next ten minutes," Emmeline said. "When do you go back to work, love?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" She gave him a look. He grinned. "Tomorrow. I've got the department covered, and unless something horrible happens, they'll be able to handle it."

"Well, you won't have to worry about your sons being taken care of," Molly said, pouring Remus a cup of tea. "While Emmeline sleeps—" Molly gave the other witch a pointed look. "—I'll be more than happy to watch the children."

"Molly, we couldn't possibly—"

"Stop right there, Remus Lupin," Molly said sternly. "There will be no arguments. You four—this includes Sirius and Naomi—have done so much for our family in the past months after Arthur passed, and now I'm going to do something for you. As I've already told Emmeline, I enjoy taking care of those babies." She paused and smiled a little. "Besides, I've always wanted grandchildren, and you and Sirius have become something like sons to me."

Remus returned the smile. "Thank you, Molly," he said sincerely.

The witch winked and handed him his tea. "And anyway, you've put up with my children for years, and you've even attempted to teach them; it's the least I can do."

"And now Naomi's teaching them..." Remus made an odd face. "Do you have any idea how strange that is? She never liked doing homework, let alone spending all day in a classroom."

"Isn't it weird how drastically things change?" Emmeline asked.

"Quite," Remus asked, smiling.

He was about to reply when the fireplace lit up with green flames and a head full of red hair clashed horribly with them.

"Charlie!" Molly said in surprise. "What in the world...?"

Charlie looked breathless, as though he'd run from the magical creatures department to the nearest fireplace. "No time to chat," he panted. "Remus, you've got to get over here... we've got a serious problem."

"When you say 'serious' problem, you don't mean Sirius Black, do you?" Remus asked, unable to help himself.

"No, not Sirius; though he wanted me to contact you... There's been a breakout at Azkaban..."

* * *

Sirius and his Auror team stepped up onto Azkaban Island and made their way forward to the prison. The Head Auror immediately noticed something wasn't right. There was supposed to be a guard standing just outside the main doors, but the post had been abandoned. Sirius' heart pounded harder than could be considered normal in this sort of situation.

_Don't jump to conclusions, Padfoot,_ he thought. _Maybe he just went in for a cup of tea._

"Wands out," Sirius told his team. "I don't know what's going on here, but we're not taking any chances. Stun first, ask questions later."

"That's your motto, isn't it?" Tonks asked, taking her wand out.

Sirius turned to glare at her. "Proudfoot, I want you up front with me. Tonks, Davies, Leven, take the rear. The rest of you, keep an eye out for any movement."

The Aurors made their way to the door, and Sirius and his second-in-command pulled it open. "_Lumos_," they said in unison.

"Holy..." Proudfoot said when the wands illuminated the main hall.

Sirius finished the phrase for the other wizard. "What the hell happened here?" he asked when he finally found his voice again.

Gasps and curses sounded from the other Aurors when they entered.

"Looks like a massacre," Davies said quietly, looking around wide-eyed.

Indeed it did. Blood was splattered all across the walls, and bodies lay everywhere, torn to shreds. They were just recognizable as the Aurors who were supposed to be guarding the prison. Several of them had their stomachs torn open, entrails hanging out. Sirius counted thirteenth of them.

"I thought there were fifteen," Proudfoot said, checking the offices and interrogation rooms.

"Supposed to be," Sirius replied. "Okay, there are sixteen of us. I want four teams. Spread out around the prison. Keep your eyes open, and your wands at the ready. Do not get separated. If you find anybody alive, contact me or Proudfoot."

The Aurors split up. Sirius, Proudfoot, Tonks, and Davies teamed up and headed to the maximum security ward in the basement level.

"Er, Sirius," Tonks said, trying not to sound afraid as they passed a fourteenth body. "Weren't the werewolves brought here?"

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, and from what I've seen, they killed our Aurors."

"Should you call Lupin?" Proudfoot asked. "If there are werewolves on the loose, he's going to want to know…"

Sirius nodded, but didn't reply as he reached the door to the ward. He looked through the tiny window and didn't see any prisoners outside their cells. Regardless, he wasn't taking any chances. He pushed his team behind him and opened the door. He stuck his wand through the doorway, then slowly moved around the door and entered the ward. The wand in his hand dropped to his side when he realized every cell door was open and empty.

"Splendid," he said sarcastically, turning to his Aurors. "It seems we have a breakout on our hands, mates."

* * *

An hour later, Sirius had contacted the rest of his Auror teams and half the DMLE, including Mad-Eye, and sent a message to Charlie Weasley in the magical creatures department to call Remus and get him out to Azkaban.

The prison was empty, save the dead bodies they'd found.

At least Sirius had thought it was.

He and Proudfoot did their own investigation of the prison. The pair took the stairs to the second level where the werewolves found in the Underground had been kept. Neither expected to find anything of interest, but they had to see for certain that the werewolves had also escaped.

"You know when the full moon is?" Proudfoot asked, checking cells.

"February nineteenth," Sirius replied automatically. "There's no one here, Proudfoot." He sighed and leaned against the wall. "We've got werewolves on the loose, mate."

Proudfoot nodded. "Told you," he said calmly. "So what do we do..." He trailed off after he heard a dull thud down the hall.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Sirius quietly.

The Head Auror nodded. "Yeah, I did..."

The two made their way down the corridor looking in cells, ready to curse whatever jumped out at them. There was a sound like shuffling of shoes in the cell at the end. Sirius and Proudfoot exchanged a look, silently telling one another to be careful. They approached the cell slowly and turned to face it, ready to stun whoever was inside—

"No! Please don't curse me!" the man inside said.

Sirius slowly lowered his wand, while Proudfoot cast _lumos_, shedding light inside. The wizard was wearing Auror robes and shielding his eyes from the light. "Simmons?" Sirius said, squinting to see clearly. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

The young brown-haired wizard got up from where he was crouched on the ground—it looked to Sirius like he was hiding—and walked forward. "I got away just in time... No one saw me and I hid."

"What happened?" Proudfoot asked, opening the cell door that Simmons seemed to have locked for his own safety.

Simmons sighed and exited the cell, shaking his head. "I honestly don't know. One minute everything was calm and quiet, next minute... complete chaos. The prisoners somehow got out of their cells at the exact same time, started attacking the guards. And the werewolves..." He looked as though he was going to be sick at any moment. "I've never seen anything like that..."

"Are you hurt?" Sirius asked.

The younger wizard shook his head. "Couple scrapes and bruises from trying to get past the prisoners while they attacked everyone, but I'm fine."

Sirius looked him over once. "All right. We've got a couple medi-wizards on the ground floor. Go see them to get that cut fixed up." Sirius gestured to Simmons' arm, which was bleeding profusely.

Simmons looked at the arm in surprise. "Oh, didn't even see that."

Sirius conjured a thick handkerchief to press against the wound to help stop the bleeding. "I suggest you get that examined immediately. If there were werewolves on the loose attacking people, I wouldn't take any chances with that."

"Good way to scare the hell out of the kid, Black," Proudfoot muttered under his breath.

"Go on, Simmons, we're right behind you," Sirius said, ignoring his second-in-command's comment.

The three Aurors headed back down the stairs to the main level. Once they reached the entrance to the castle, they found the media had gathered at the edge of the island. Tonks had used her rubber band jinx to keep them back. Sirius had to bite back a smile at the memory of the last time she'd used it at Azkaban.

_The Amazing Flying Skeeter. Who wouldn't love that idea?_

Remus was on the side of the building, talking quietly with Charlie and Tonks. He saw Sirius and waved him over. "Any luck?" he asked.

Sirius motioned for Proudfoot to escort Simmons to the medi-wizards. "None. There is no one in the prison anywhere. We found Simmons in the werewolf ward. He said he'd been hiding from everything that was going on. I'm a little worried about a cut on his arm. It won't stop bleeding and it looks pretty bad."

Remus sighed. "So the werewolves from the Underground, who just happen to be positively pissed off at me, are on the loose."

Sirius looked thoughtful. "They may be pissed off at you, Moony, but you're still their Alpha."

* * *

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

Harry sighed, feeling horrible to say it. "Draco Malfoy is alive. Dumbledore and Sirius sent him and his mother into hiding just after your dad was killed."

"_They helped him_?" Ron growled. "Why the hell did they do that?"

Harry had no response. He looked around at Ginny and Hermione. Ginny wouldn't meet his eye. "Ron, I understand you're upset—" he began.

Ron jumped up from his bed. "You have no idea how upset I am!" he yelled. "That little bastard killed my father!"

"You don't think I don't know what it's like to lose a parent?" Harry asked loudly. "I lost _both_ of my parents before I was old enough to even remember them. And unless you've been living under a bloody rock for the past sixteen years, the bastard that killed my parents is Lord bloody _Voldemort_!"

"_Stop saying the damned name!"_ Ron bellowed.

"Don't tell me what to do, Weasley," Harry warned.

"That's enough!" Ginny yelled. "Both of you need to stop arguing. What's happened has happened, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Ron turned and stared at her. "So you're just going to ignore the fact that our father's killer is loose?" he asked her.

"There has to be a reason Dumbledore decided to put him in hiding. If you're so upset by it, why don't you go ask him about it?"

Ron thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea," he said. He made his way to the dormitory door.

Hermione blocked him. "You can't just barge into Dumbledore's office and start yelling at him, Ron," she said.

"Why the hell not?" he asked her loudly.

Just then the door slammed opened behind Hermione. It was Seamus Finnigan. "Have you lot heard the news yet?" he asked, looking both excited and fearful.

The other four looked at him, clueless.

"There's been a breakout at Azkaban again," Seamus said. "There's no sign of anyone."

That stopped Ron and Harry's argument immediately. "When?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Last night, I heard. Lavender heard McGonagall and Flitwick talking about it."

Harry gulped and sat back down on his bed. There was only one person in the world who could manage a mass breakout from Azkaban after the protections the Ministry had put on the place: Voldemort. _Guess now we know what he's been up to..._

"You all right, Harry?" Seamus asked. "You're looking like you might be sick."

Harry nodded. "I think I might be..." He vaulted off his bed and sprinted to the bathroom where he proceeded to lose the contents of his stomach.

Once he finished, Ginny came in behind him, and rubbed his back. "Come on, let's get you up," she said calmly. "Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he said weakly as he made his way to the sink to rinse out his mouth and brush his teeth. After wiping his face on a towel, he followed Ginny out into the dorm and lay down on his bed.

"All right, Harry?" Ron asked after a few minutes.

Harry nodded, still feeling slightly nauseated. "Fine," he said. "You?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Sorry," he said quietly, almost inaudibly.

"S'alright," Harry replied. "Are you still going to Dumbledore?"

The redhead shrugged. "He's probably busy dealing with the breakout now. Maybe another time, eh?"

"Good decision," Harry said, his head starting to pound.

Hermione and Ginny sat down on Harry's bed. "Why were you sick?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head carefully. "Dunno. I just thought about the breakout and who probably caused it, and I had to throw up."

"You don't normally do that when you think about You-Know-Who," Ginny said. "Why now?"

Harry only shrugged.

"So I guess we're back to the war," Ron said quietly. "I preferred it when I thought You-Know-You had fallen off a cliff and was eaten by rabid sharks, bit-by-bit."

"I think we all did," Ginny replied.

* * *

Remus and Sirius were looking all over for some sort of clue to tell them where the prisoners had gone. Sirius got the vague idea he'd done this exact same thing before, except with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_Oh, I know why I think I've done this before,_ he thought sarcastically. _Because I have. _The thought did nothing to comfort him.

Sirius used his wand to uncover clues, while Remus used his sharp eyes to look elsewhere. Neither really expected to find a major clue that would tell them exactly where the escaped Death Eaters had gone; they just wanted to find a footprint, or maybe a drop of blood.

There was nothing.

* * *

Remus walked along the coastline of the island, hoping to find anything. He was looking more towards the prison, not watching where he was going, and the soft ground on the island gave way. Remus slipped, letting out a surprised yell, and nearly fell into the sea. He caught himself on the rocks.

"Remus, you okay?" Sirius called, running over to help his best friend.

"Yeah," Remus called back, pulling himself up. He stopped suddenly when something caught his eye. A piece of cloth was caught in the rocks. Remus furrowed his brow and reached over to pull it out, careful not to tear it.

A hand was shoved in Remus' face, making him jump a little. He looked up and found Sirius right at the edge of the short rocky cliff. Remus grabbed his best friend's hand and pulled himself up on land.

"Look at this," Remus said, showing the Head Auror what he'd found when he stood up.

It looked like an ordinary piece of a robe.

"Somebody tore their robes," Sirius said, examining the cloth. "Looks expensive. I think it's silk."

Remus looked around where he and Sirius were standing. "What's it doing at the back of the prison?"

Sirius sighed. "Exactly what I was thinking. Well, I guess we found the entrance point for whoever helped the prisoners escape."

* * *

By that night, the wizarding community had become aware of the breakout. By the next morning, panic had broken out. Letters bombarded the Ministry, demanding to know how it was possible for two breakouts to occur in a four year period. Many, naturally, blamed the Ministry, and claimed they had made a mistake by removing the dementors from the prison and replacing them with wizard guards. High-ranking Ministry officials rolled their eyes at the claims, knowing that had the dementors still been stationed at Azkaban, the prisoners would have escaped long before.

Sirius sat at the kitchen table in Number Twelve a few nights later, taking a few hours off from the search of the escaped prisoners. His daughter was in a highchair beside him, playing with a small stuffed black dog Remus and Emmeline had gotten for her. The Head Auror was looking for a quiet moment or two before he had to go back to work, and had ended up with his head buried in his arms, fast asleep.

"He's pushing himself too hard," Naomi said when she'd come home to see her husband and daughter. "Twenty-two hour work days are not what he needs right now."

Remus nodded. "But if he's not constantly at work, the _Prophet_ is going to let the public know, and there will be major repercussions. It's bad enough some people all already calling for him to be sacked because of all this."

Naomi sighed. "Have you noticed he gets blamed for a lot more than the Minister of Magic?"

"Yes. I noticed that long ago. And it's a shame. All he wants to do is keep Death Eaters off the street and the wizarding world safe. It's not his fault Voldemort is finding ways around every security measure the Ministry has used."

The pair was silent, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days. Fortunately, there'd been no attacks yet, but both knew it wouldn't be long before Voldemort sent his Death Eaters out for their definition of entertainment. Many things about the escape worried Naomi, but the one thing on her mind was that Lucius Malfoy was on the loose now. She was genuinely afraid of the wizard who'd convinced her to do things she never would have done otherwise, though she would never voice her fear aloud, not even to Sirius.

Paranoia probably fueled Naomi's next thought: Malfoy was after her family. He'd already practically kidnapped Sirius the day Mira was born, and she wouldn't be surprised to hear he was somehow behind Mira's kidnapping just after Christmas.

"Naomi? Are you all right?" Remus asked quietly.

Naomi jolted out of her thoughts and looked at the concerned wizard. She nodded. "Fine," she said weakly. She cleared her throat. "I'm fine, honestly."

Remus wasn't convinced, but he changed the subject. "How's school?" he asked with a small grin.

She chuckled. "It's good. I like this teaching thing. I can finally see why you were so drawn to it."

"It can be a lot of fun," Remus agreed. "If you have the right students and the right material to teach, which I think you do. Case and point: the boggart in the cupboard and Neville Longbottom."

Naomi bit her cheeks, trying not to wake Sirius with her bursting out laughing. Once she was calm enough to speak, she said, "I'm actually going to borrow that idea for my first years."

"If you need any help, let me know," Remus said, smiling.

The witch returned the smile. "I will."

"How's Harry?" Remus asked after a few moments.

"He's well," Naomi said. She hesitated, wondering if she should tell Remus about Harry overhearing her and Snape. "He came to visit me the other day."

Remus raised an eyebrow at her tone. "Oh?" he said slowly.

"He had a question to ask me."

Sitting back in his chair, Remus made the mask he'd always worn in school return. "And what question would that be?"

She bit her lip. "He wanted to know if I've been spying on the Order for Voldemort."

Remus was silent for a few moments. "Where would he get that idea?"

Naomi ignored the slight warning tone in Remus' voice. "He overheard a conversation between Snape and myself. Snape claims he heard a rumor that I have been leaking information about Draco Malfoy's whereabouts."

"Does Snape not know anything about the Fidelius Charm? Only the Secret-Keeper can tell anybody where the subject is. And Minerva McGonagall is the Secret-Keeper. The Malfoys' location isn't going to be leaked to anybody."

"I know," Naomi said. "I think he thought I'd told someone that Draco was alive and in hiding, and that McGonagall was the Secret-Keeper."

"And have you?"

Again, Naomi hesitated, causing Remus' eyebrows to rise even higher. "I told Harry when he confronted me about the spy thing."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly. "Why did you do that?" he asked warily. "That's one of the last things he needs to know."

"Remus, he's not a child anymore. He deserves to know what's happening."

"You sound like Sirius." Naomi was well aware that wasn't a compliment. "I understand he's not a child anymore. But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell him secrets only the Order should know about. If we do that, we may as well induct him into the Order. Not to mention that it's almost guaranteed he will tell his friends. Do you think Ron and Ginny need to hear that Draco is sitting comfortably in the English countryside after causing the death of their father?"

"They, of all people after Molly, deserve to know. And we've told Molly; she took it better than we expected."

"If 'better than expected' means squeezing an orange so hard it burst in her hand, then yes, I agree. But Ron is known for taking things too far. Don't you remember what happened after Hermione was attacked? He tried to go after Greyback."

"They're not children, Remus."

"Stop saying that."

"Why?" Naomi challenged. "It's true. How would you have felt if, after your parents were killed, the Ministry caught the Death Eaters who did it, then sent them to some cottage to keep them safe?"

"That's a little uncalled for," Remus said, hurt evident on his face only for a flash of a second.

"So is keeping Draco Malfoy's fate a secret from Ron and Ginny."

* * *

In a small cottage, unseen to those who weren't aware of its presence, Draco Malfoy sat staring out his bedroom window. He, of course, had no idea he was being talked about by two people the Dark Lord wanted dead, but he had other things on his mind.

He and his mother had received the _Evening Prophet_ just around dinnertime a few nights ago, and unrolled it to find the large headline telling them there had been an escape from Azkaban. The front page article (and three pages following it) listed and showed pictures of the escapees and their crimes. Draco's father was listed first, and the young wizard stared at the picture for long minutes, then scanned the list of crimes Lucius had committed.

Draco had been in contact with Albus Dumbledore for a few months now. It'd taken those few months for him to understand what it was he was getting into with the Death Eaters. It'd taken even longer for him to realize he had a choice of whether he wanted to join them or not. He and his mother had never really been what could be possibly considered close until they were put in this tiny cottage with nowhere for his mother to hide. They were forced to talk once in a while to get rid of the thick silence.

It had finally gotten to the point in recent weeks where they were talking regularly, and Draco was surprisingly happy about it. He'd never realized how intelligent his mother really was. When he'd mentioned the letters from Dumbledore, she'd listened to Draco's thoughts and concerns, and voiced her comments once he'd finished. With Lucius, Draco could hardly get a dozen words of his opinion out before he was either hit or told his opinions meant nothing to the Dark Lord.

Overall, Draco thought it was a lot better without Lucius. He enjoyed talking to his mother, and he was pleased that she understood his hesitation to go back to the Death Eaters. Granted, he would never be an open member of the Order of the Phoenix, but he would help Dumbledore and his group to defeat the Dark Lord.

Draco shook himself a little. If Lucius knew what he was thinking, he'd be sure to get a beating.

But for the first time in his life, Draco discovered, he didn't care what his father thought.


	35. Thirty Five

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Thirty-Five_

"_Sirius! DOWN!" _

_Remus watched in horror as his best friend looked to him in question, then turned around just in time for the bright green light hit his chest. Sirius was thrown backwards from the force of the curse and finally hit the ground hard. The battle had paused in Remus' mind; all he could see was Sirius' lifeless body, just yards away from him. His chest was so tight it hurt and he couldn't breathe, but he hardly noticed as he slowly made his way through the battle to Sirius. _

_He couldn't be dead. He and Remus had been convinced they were invincible, though deep down they knew better. Regardless, Sirius was supposed to live through the war, not die in the final battle. He'd been so close, and now he was gone. What would happen to Mira and Naomi? How would Harry react? Remus and Sirius were a team; they couldn't be separated... ever. _

_Remus turned to find the Death Eater who'd killed his best friend—he would get revenge—and found the Death Eaters were gone. All that remained in the area were bodies. Bodies that Remus knew well. His family. Emmeline, Naomi, Harry, Molly, the Weasley children, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Hermione... Mira... and the twins..._

* * *

Remus jolted awake with a strangled yell. He was soaked with cold sweat, and his heart was threatening to burst right out of his chest. Once he managed to relax a bit and catch his breath, he looked over at Emmeline, taking comfort in her chest rising and falling. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to see his sons and hold them.

He slipped out of bed, careful not to jostle Emmeline out of her peaceful sleep, and left the room, heading down the hall to the nursery. He opened the door and entered, smiling immediately at the sight of his boys' cribs. He first stopped at Mira's crib, making sure she was still all right. The little girl was sleeping close to her stuffed black dog, a little too close for Remus' comfort. He moved the toy to Mira's feet so she wouldn't turn her face into it and suffocate. After he pulled the blanket Molly had knitted over Mira—she'd kicked it off in the course of the night—he moved on to John's crib. The eldest twin was sleeping as peacefully as his mother, and Remus watched him for a few minutes, smiling softly.

Though the twins had been born two months early, they were perfectly healthy (_Thank god), _and were quite strong for their age and weight. John had taken Sirius' finger in his tiny hand, and Sirius had been surprised at how tight his grip had been. Ted had been over numerous times since their birth for check-ups, and had said over and over how incredible and odd it was for twins born two months early to be as healthy and without problems as they were. Remus wondered if it had anything to do with the werewolf gene they carried.

A whimper behind him made him turn, and he found Alex wide awake, staring at the mobile of baby animals over his crib.

"Hey there," Remus said quietly, reaching into the crib and brushing some of Alex's hair off his forehead. "What are you doing awake and not crying?" He picked up his youngest son carefully and moved across the large room to the window and rocking chair where Remus and Naomi had had a late night conversation after Mira was born.

"You know, you're one of many miracles I never thought I'd see in my life," Remus told his son quietly. Alex only let out a tiny yawn as he settled comfortably in his father's arms. "I'm sure you'll hear the story a thousand times in your life, so I won't bore you with it now. But you are a miracle. Your mother and your Uncle Sirius and Aunt Naomi may not understand what it means for me to be the father of two children who will never be werewolves. I was so afraid that I'd made a mistake by fathering children, but once you and your brother were born, and I held you both for the first time, I knew I hadn't made any mistake at all; you two were one of the best decisions I've ever made—you're tied with deciding to marry your mother.

"There will be a lot of love in this family, Alex. So many people already love you, and that will never change. Outside the family, however, there will be a lot of people who will try to bring you down because of..." Remus hesitated, not wanting to admit it aloud. "Well, because of me. But don't listen to them, son. You will be your own person, regardless of the fact that you have an identical twin.

"You were born at a very difficult time in the wizarding world. Voldemort—always call him by his name, Alex, no matter what anyone says—wants our family destroyed." Remus sighed, remembering his dream. "I won't let it happen. We will all live through this war." He sincerely hoped he wasn't lying to his son. "Whatever it takes, I will not lose any more of my family."

Remus looked away from his son to the window. The full moon was approaching. He could tell by the phase of the moon and he could feel it in his bones. This would be the first full moon in months that the wizarding world would have to worry about a mass attack by werewolves. If there was an attack, the werewolves who had worked so hard to live a normal life would go back to receiving the disgusted stares and hearing the names people called them.

"There's a lot of hate out there. Just always remember that your family loves you very, very much. Your family is where you belong. Your family will support you through everything that comes up in your life. And if you find the right friends, you'll find happiness you never knew existed. But you're too young for all that, aren't you?" Remus smiled, finding his son now sound asleep.

Remus slowly stood up went back to Alex's crib. After kissing the small boy's forehead, he carefully placed him back in the crib, covering him with yet another Molly-made blanket. He turned to look at John behind him, then back at Alex. "I love both of you. Don't ever forget that."

A few minutes later, he left the nursery and headed back to bed.

* * *

_Sirius crouched down and crawled along the hedges, his wand in his mouth so as not to snap it in half. He could see them through the leaves and they were looking for him. He stopped crawling and sat on his knees, taking his wand out of his mouth. Using a non-verbal Disillusionment charm, he slowly stood, careful not to make a sound that could give his location away. He was staring right at Lucius Malfoy's back as the Death Eater spoke quietly with Bellatrix. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to do something irreversible to the both of them. But he had to wait. He didn't know if there were other Death Eaters hiding somewhere. _

_The ground began to shake. Sirius was able to keep his surprised scream silent as he tried to get his balance again. He looked around, trying to find the source of the small earthquake. It took a minute, but Sirius finally saw it. The ground in front of Lucius and Bella was opening, as though something was pushing through. Whatever it was, Sirius didn't want to see it. It took some time, but the thing got its head through. All the air in Sirius' lungs disappeared—he recognized the thing's hair. _

_It was James._

_James, obviously an Inferius, climbed clumsily out of the hole and stood before Lucius like a soldier waiting for orders. Lucius ignored him, watching the hole James had climbed out of. Lily was next, and though Sirius didn't want to look at her, he couldn't turn away. The redhead (_Don't know if you could really consider that a red head, with all the dirt and... what is that? No, don't want to know...) _stood beside James. _

I know what's coming, but I wish it wouldn't, _Sirius thought desperately._

_Julia climbed out and Sirius nearly threw up. He didn't want to see this... But Sirius was shocked out of staring at the Inferi Julia. Remus followed Julia. Then came Emmeline, Naomi, and Harry. _

_Lucius smiled coldly. "Your mission is to kill Sirius Black," he said to his Inferi army. _

_Sirius was convinced no one could see him due to his Disillusionment Charm, but apparently, he was very wrong. Lucius turned to him and stared right at him. _

"_I warned you, Black. I told you I would get my revenge, and the time has finally come. Goodbye." Lucius stepped aside as the Inferi approached him. _

_Sirius tried to curse them, set them on fire, but nothing worked. His family— _

No, they're not my family,_ Sirius tried to convince himself. He had no idea how his family had died, but right now it didn't matter. He had to defend himself. _

_The Inferi were getting nearer, and Sirius suddenly realized the hedges he'd been hiding behind had disappeared. An ice-cold hand grasped his shoulder and the Head Auror turned to find Julia had somehow made it to him before the others. His other shoulder was seized tightly by Naomi. The other four were closing in. His wand was gone. It was all over—_

* * *

Sirius bolted straight up in bed. He reached over blindly for his wand and whispered "_lumos,"_ lighting up the room. There was a groan beside him as Naomi's eyes fluttered open. He put his legs over the edge of the bed, placed his elbows on his knees, and let his head fall into his hands.

"Sirius?" Naomi said sleepily. "What's wrong?"

Sirius couldn't reply for the longest time. His brain wouldn't connect to send messages to his vocal chords. Finally, he was able to hoarsely speak. "Bad dream," he was able to get out. "Really bad dream..."

He jumped a little as Naomi laid a hand on his shoulder. It took him a moment to register that her hand was warm, unlike the one in the dream. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head hard. "No, I can't... That was one of the worst dreams I've ever had. And that includes the ones I had in Azkaban."

She sighed. "Okay. Are you going to be able to get back to sleep?"

"Eventually," Sirius replied. "I'm going to walk down to the kitchen, get something to drink."

He was at the door before Naomi really knew what was going on. "Okay..." she said, slightly confused.

His wand lit, Sirius stepped out into the hall. _Has it always been this dark? _he asked himself, not wanting to admit that, after his dream, he was more than a little afraid of the dark.

Gulping, he went down the hall and down the stairs. As he turned the corner, he saw that the lights in the basement kitchen were on. Thinking it was probably Molly doing some late night cleaning, he headed down. When he got there, he found not Molly, but Remus with his head bowed over a bottle of butterbeer.

Sirius blinked the image of the Inferius-Remus stumbling towards him, a blank look in his dull blue eyes. "Moony?" he said croakily.

His best friend started, turning slowly towards him. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

Sirius shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," he said, hesitant to admit he'd had a nightmare. _I'm not ten years old... Only kids have nightmares that keep them up all night..._

"Same here," Remus said quietly, turning back to his drink.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the tone his friend used, but went to the icebox to get a butterbeer for himself before sitting across from him. The two wizards sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. The fear from Sirius' dream still hadn't faded completely, though he was finally starting to recognize that his family was alive and not everyone was an Inferius. He did, however, have a flashback to the horrid night when he and Remus had been faced with the Inferi of Lily and James. That was something he'd never forget.

"This is the second time I've been up tonight," Remus said quietly, jolting Sirius from his thoughts.

He looked at his best friend. "Yeah? Why?"

"The first time, I..." Remus hesitated. "I'd had a nightmare and I went to see the boys. I spent about thirty minutes just talking to Alex, as if he understood every word I said. Once he was asleep again, I went back to bed. Then I lay there, and my mind drifted back to my dream. I couldn't stay in bed anymore."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You had a nightmare?" he asked.

Remus nodded.

"Me too. What was yours about?"

"Er, well, it was about the final battle, and you were killed by the Killing Curse. Then I found out my entire family, including the twins and Mira, had been killed as well, which is impossible, since they would never be in that situation..." Remus looked at Sirius' slightly horrified face curiously. "What was yours?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, Lucius and Bella—"

"That's cause enough for a nightmare," Remus muttered under his breath.

The other wizard grinned; it faded quickly. "They summoned a small army of Inferi. And it wasn't just any Inferi army; every one of them was a member of my family—Lily, James, Julia... everyone but the children. And their orders were to destroy me. I'd been hiding behind these bushes, disillusioned, watching... They came up through the ground..." He trailed off, not wanting to say any more about it. Besides, by the look on his face, Remus got the idea.

Remus raised his wand and summoned something with a non-verbal charm. Sirius smiled slightly and even let out a tiny chuckled when Remus handed him a chocolate bar with peanuts. "I've had about three already to make myself feel better," he said. "Maybe it will actually work for you."

Sirius began to open the wrapper. "Doubt it, but at least it's an excuse to eat chocolate."

* * *

_The Forbidden Forest was dark on any given day, but today it seemed too dark than what was natural. Harry widened his eyes as he walked down the path, and finally remembered to light his wand._

_That was a mistake. _

_He let out a fearful yell as his mind registered exactly what his eyes were seeing. From nearly every tree hung a dead body. The bodies varied only in their obvious cause of death. Some of the bodies had been killed by werewolves—their bloody, torn-out throats gave that away. Some of the bodies had eyes wide open in fear and surprise—the Killing Curse. Harry couldn't figure out how some of the others had died and he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know. _

_But for all the fear that filled him, he continued walking. Something inside him wanted to see where this path was taking him. He walked for miles, trying only to look at the dirt and rock under his feet. This wasn't easy, especially since every few steps, he swore the bodies were moving, reaching out for him..._

_He was sure they were all victims of Voldemort, and he silently fumed that all these people were killed for such a senseless cause. _

_Finally, he could see a speck of light ahead of him. He began to jog, and after a moment, his eyebrows rose as he heard something behind him, matching his steps almost exactly. He sped up to a run, then a sprint as the light increased. At last he could see what was beyond the trees of hanging bodies: Hogwarts._

_His family was sitting on the steps of Hagrid's hut, smiling and waving at him. Ginny was holding a bundle of blankets and alternating her beaming face from it to Harry._

_Harry smiled widely and began to head towards them. But the entrance to the forest was blocked suddenly by Voldemort. Harry fell to his knees, screaming in agony and grasping his head, wanting nothing more than to scratch his lightning bolt scar out of him._

"_Hello, Harry Potter," Voldemort said smoothly, smiling coldly at Harry. "My dear boy, you have not yet learned the true meaning of pain." The Dark Lord looked past Harry, nodded once, and disappeared._

_Before Harry could look behind him, several cold hands grabbed him and began dragging him back into the forest, away from his family who still smiled brightly at him— _

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open and he threw his blankets off him, letting them fall over the end of the bed. He sat up and looked around the dormitory slowly, not caring that everything was blurry without his glasses. Once his heartbeat returned to a more regular speed, he reached over to his bedside table for his glasses, slipping them on his sweaty face carefully with shaking hands.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself, still breathing heavily.

He suddenly heard thrashing in the bed beside his. He looked to Ron's bed, and realized it wasn't his best friend, then looked to his other side and raised an eyebrow. In seven years of sharing a dorm with him, Harry had never heard Neville having a nightmare. And judging by the moans and groans that went with the rustling bedcovers, it was a rather bad one.

Harry threw his legs over the side of his bed and crossed to Neville's, opening the bed curtains. Neville was drenched in sweat and Harry thought he might be crying as well.

"Neville," Harry whispered, shaking the other wizard gently. "Neville, wake up!"

Neville continued to dream, his eyes closed tightly. Harry briefly wondered how his dorm mates had woken him after his nightmares—he'd never bothered to ask. He continued to call Neville's name and shake his shoulder. Finally after several minutes of this, Neville's eyes snapped open as quickly as Harry's had.

Once Neville was able to take in his surroundings, he focused on Harry. "Harry?" he choked out. "That you? What're you doing?"

"You were having a nightmare," Harry replied. "You all right?"

Neville shrugged. "I'll be fine."

He'd tried to be convincing, but Harry could see, even in the dark, he was far from fine. "You want to come down to the common room for a bit?"

Neville thought for a moment. "Okay."

Harry backed away so the other boy could get out of bed and put his slippers on.

The two young wizards left the dormitory quietly and took the spiral stairs leading to the common room. Harry hesitated before pointing his wand at the fireplace and muttering, "_Incendio._" He was quite relieved to see there were no bodies hanging from the ceiling.

Shaking himself, he turned to find that Neville had already selected an armchair. Harry took the one beside him and looked at his friend's troubled face. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Neville gulped. "Do you know what happened to my parents?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, it was about them. They were dead, only... they weren't. Does that make sense?"

Again, Harry nodded.

"At first, they looked normal, like they do in the pictures I have, and everything was fine. It was like nothing had ever happened to them. We were having breakfast, and I was telling them about school. Then it changed, and we were in this... cemetery, I suppose. I turned around to ask them why we were there, and they looked..." Neville shivered. "It was horrible, Harry, you can't imagine..."

"You'd be surprised," Harry said, staring into the fire. "I had almost the same type of dream. Except it wasn't my parents... My family was just outside the Forbidden Forest, and just as I started to go to them, something grabbed me. That's when I woke up."

Neville stared. "So we both dreamed of dead people?"

"Seems so," Harry said, turning away from the fire.

"Wonder what that means."

Harry shook his head. "I thought mine was because of Voldemort. He was in it too, now that I think about it."

"Why would you want to think about it?"

Harry realized Neville had no reaction to hearing Voldemort's name. A few years ago, he would have hidden under his chair. Harry decided to change the subject; he didn't want to think about his dream anymore. "So what're your plans after Hogwarts?"

Neville turned pink and tried to slump down in his chair. "I, er, wanttobeanauror."

"Huh?" Harry said.

Neville sighed. "I want to be an Auror," he repeated clearly, his whole face turning pinker, but looking like he dared Harry to laugh at him.

"Good plan," Harry said after a few surprised moments. "I thought you might've done something with Herbology."

"I thought so too, but... I don't know. It sounds stupid, but I want to help end the war."

"That doesn't sound stupid," Harry said. "It's a great reason."

"Gran thinks it's great that I want to be like my father, but that isn't why I'm doing it. My parents died because of Voldemort—" Harry's eyes widened at Neville's use of the name. "That's why you're becoming an Auror, isn't it? Because of him?"

"Partially," Harry replied. "My whole family has been Aurors. I know your parents were too—Sirius talks about them once in a while—he's an Auror too, so I guess I'm just expected to be one."

"You don't have to be," Neville said. "Everyone knows you; you could do whatever you wanted."

"That's just the thing, though," Harry said, suddenly feeling the need to vent. "Everybody knows me, so if I don't pick what job I want, they'll start fighting over me, and they'll give me a job I'm not qualified for, then I'll screw up, and everyone will start to think I'm just a famous name. I've done everything I could to keep that from happening at Hogwarts, and for the most part, everyone's let me be. Not to mention, I've had to try and get away from Sirius' reputation. Then everyone found out about Remus being a werewolf..." He stopped himself, blushing a bit. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

Neville shrugged. "It's all right," he said. "I always wondered how you handled all this. It's not like you asked to be famous." He hesitated. "Harry, have you ever heard the prophecy between you and Voldemort?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "How'd you know about that?" he demanded. "Who told you?"

Neville raised his hands in defense. "My Gran told me, last year. She had a pensieve with Dumbledore's voice..."

Harry relaxed. "Oh," he said. "So then you know who the other boy was."

Neville nodded. "Yes," he replied gravely. "Gran cried when she showed it to me, and she hardly ever cries. She said that when the Death Eaters came to my parents' house when I was a baby, they were looking for you."

"Yeah, I heard that too," Harry said awkwardly. "I suppose it's actually my fault your parents were... hurt..."

"Not what Gran says. She says my parents played stupid, telling the Death Eaters they had no idea where you were. Actually, they were working with Dumbledore, standing guard around your relatives' house to keep you safe, so they knew what they were doing. While my mum was hiding me, my dad was arguing with them. So they died heroes," Neville finished rather brightly for the conversation they were having.

Harry wondered if he should ask the question he'd wondered for years. "Neville, do you know why your parents didn't use the Fidelius Charm like mine did?"

"I don't know," the other replied thoughtfully. "Gran says it was because they knew it wasn't me they wanted. But I have my own theory, want to hear it?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, our parents were friends, right? They knew one of us was wanted by Voldemort, but they didn't know who, so they decided who the more likely target was. Your parents took you into hiding under the charm, and my parents just went into hiding. They knew it was a risk, but they did it anyway, to help keep your parents safe. Our parents were in contact, you know. I've found a few letters from your mum to mine."

Harry smiled. "I saw a picture in one of Remus' photo albums of me and you on my first birthday—I guess it was yours too, technically. Our dads are holding us and trying to get us to look at the camera. Sirius says we were staring at the cake..."

Neville chuckled. "I'd like to see that sometime." He yawned and looked at his watch. "Wow, later than I thought. I suppose we should go to bed. Potions first thing in the morning," he said with a grimace.

"You know what would be great?" Harry said as they walked up the stairs. "If the Potions teaching spot was cursed like the Defense position is."

* * *

Sirius yawned widely and looked around the kitchen at the other Order members. It seemed he and Remus weren't the only ones who'd had trouble sleeping the night before. Tonks was dozing on Charlie's shoulder, and even Mad-Eye had given up trying to stay awake. Sirius could hear him snoring, though both his eyes were wide open. Dumbledore looked to be the only one who'd gotten a decent night's sleep. When Sturgis' head slipped off his fist and hit the table, the Headmaster could no longer ignore his exhausted group.

"I realize this may not be the most stimulating meeting we have ever had, but I don't think I've ever lost an audience so quickly," Dumbledore said. The more awake Order members managed to smile apologetically at him. "Perhaps we could break for tea and return to our meeting once we have more energy."

Sirius was among those who couldn't force themselves up to help with tea. He looked over to Remus and wondered how his best friend had managed to stay awake all day at work, then come home and help care for his twin boys. Sirius had ended up taking a nap in his office while trying to read a report about the escaped Death Eaters. Movement out of the corner of his eye made him jump a little. He turned to find Dumbledore had sat beside him.

"Evening, sir," Sirius said, trying to cover a yawn.

"Good evening, Sirius," the Headmaster replied, a twinkle in his eyes. "Did you not sleep well last night, my boy?"

"Something like that," Sirius replied.

"Actually, sir, we both had nightmares that kept us up all night," Remus said.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I see. And did these nightmares include visions of death?"

The younger wizards raised an eyebrow at him. "You too, Albus?" Sirius asked.

"No," Dumbledore said. "However, Minerva had a rather horrible dream, as did a few other professors. And I am certain that if we ask the Order members here tonight, many of them will say the same."

"So basically, what you're saying is that you think those involved with the Order had nightmares?" Sirius asked dubiously.

The Headmaster shook his head. "No, I am saying I believe most of the wizarding world had nightmares."

"How is that possible, though?" Remus asked. "We'd all have to have some sort of connection..."

"Not necessarily, Remus. Many theories exist that suggest spells and curses that could be cast over the masses which cause nightmares," Dumbledore explained. "It is old magic, but it does exist."

"Voldemort," Sirius said flatly. "It's not enough that he's trying to kill us the normal way, now he wants to kill us by lack of sleep too."

"The only problem is that no one will admit they had nightmares," Remus said. "They'll think someone will think they're crazy, even if the rest of the world knows differently."

"Denial," Dumbledore said. "One thing every man has that can cause more harm than good."


	36. Thirty Six

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Thirty-Six_

The next few days were rough for the wizarding world. No one slept anymore—everyone was having nightmares. The weather was horrible. Thunderstorms had been happening almost constantly. Streets were flooding from the downpours, and people were growing more agitated, snapping at others for little or no reason. Ministry of Magic employees were showing signs of strain and a few had nervous breakdowns much like the sort students at Hogwarts might have before a big exam. There were only a handful of people who seemed to be immune to the nightmares, and Remus was noticing a pattern. Those who weren't exhibiting signs of loss of sleep were those who were skilled in Occlumency—Dumbledore, Emmeline, and Snape, among others. They'd been able to block their minds so that they could get a good night's sleep.

"Now all we need to do is figure out how to shield the rest of the wizarding world," Sirius said, yawning. "In the meantime, we're running out of Dreamless Sleep Potions, and if I have to go another week with these nightmares, I could very easily go insane."

Remus refrained from making any remarks to this; he didn't really have the energy, anyway. "Even with the potion, I've been having nightmares, so I'm not sure it's going to work much longer."

Sirius sighed. "It's been the same for me. I've tried clearing my mind and all that, like Emmeline told me, but that's not working either."

"Well, neither of us are experts in Occlumency," Remus replied.

Remus made to say something else, but Tonks practically flew down the stairs of the kitchen in Number Twelve. "We've got one of the escaped prisoners!" she gasped.

Sirius stood from his chair so quickly it fell over. "Who?"

"Percy Weasley."

* * *

Regardless of his exhaustion, Sirius almost giddily dressed in his work robes and Apparated to the Ministry, heading straight down to the holding cells. Remus and Tonks had been sworn to secrecy about who'd been captured, especially around Molly. Before Sirius told her about her son, he wanted to know what Percy's attitude was towards the Order. The last time he'd spoken with the third oldest Weasley child, he'd shown signs of regret for joining Voldemort. Sirius had never actually seen a Dark Mark on Percy's arm, and he hoped it wasn't there, that Percy had been captured with Death Eaters before Voldemort marked him as one of his minions.

Sighing, Sirius pushed open the door to the interrogation room in the Ministry holding cells. "Hello, Percy," he said evenly to the boy.

Percy turned in his chair and eyed Sirius nervously. "Hello," he said quietly.

Sirius bit back his anger with Percy. He'd been the one to poison and nearly kill Harry. _He was brainwashed,_ Sirius tried to convince himself. _Naomi did a lot of things she regretted, and we accepted her back eventually. Why couldn't Percy be in the same situation? Not to mention, Molly would be absolutely thrilled to have her son back..._

The Head Auror sat himself across from Percy, and the two wizards watched one another closely. "Tonks says you practically turned yourself in to the Ministry. Why?"

Percy sighed. "I'd like to make a deal with the Order of the Phoenix," he said, adopting his pompous tone again.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "A deal?" he repeated. "What type of deal?"

"I know Naomi Watts was taken in by the Order, and she gave you information on the Dark Lord. I'd like to do the same."

Sirius' eyebrows rose higher than ever. It took him a minute to get his mouth to work. "Well, Perce, unfortunately I have no authority to arrange that. I could get in touch with Albus Dumbledore—I'm sure he'll want to speak with you..."

Percy nodded. "And if he agrees to allow me into the Order, would I be able to see my mother and siblings?"

Sirius didn't know what to say. "Percy, I honestly don't know. I assume you'd be able to see them, but I can't guarantee anything for you. You've done a lot of things to lose the trust of your family and friends. You tried to kill my godson, for crying out loud! There are a lot of things I'd like to do to you right now, but I'm trying to be as responsible as I can. I'd get sacked if I did what I want to do to you." His matter-of-fact tone seemed to be frightening Percy. Sirius silently gloated. "Tell you what, Percy: I'm going to take you back to your holding cell. When I leave the Ministry in a few hours, I will go straight to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore about your situation, and see what he says. In the meantime, don't get your hopes up about anything. I'll do what I can."

"Very well," Percy said a tad haughtily. Sirius ignored his tone. "Before I go back to my cell, I'd like to apologize for what I did to Harry. I highly regret his poisoning, and hope you will eventually forgive me."

Sirius bit his lip and nodded. "Eventually, I think I may be able to forgive you. However, you've still got to get the forgiveness of Remus and Harry and your siblings. Good luck with that." He stood up and motioned for Percy to stand as well. The Head Auror led the prisoner out of the interrogation room and to the holding cells. There were several cells in this room, and most were empty—two were holding drunks who'd been arrested by the DMLE at the Leaky Cauldron the night before. Sirius opened a cell and ushered Percy in. "I'll make sure dinner is delivered in a few hours. Tonks is guarding the holding cells tonight, so if you need anything, ask her and she'll contact me."

"Thank you," Percy said stiffly. "For everything."

Sirius sighed and nodded again. "You're welcome," he said quietly. "I'll do what I can."

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around a table in the Gryffindor common room working on their homework. This was a rather difficult feat since all four of them were exhausted after having nightmares for the last few days. And it wasn't only them who were having trouble sleeping; the entire school seemed to be exhausted. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape had been quite busy trying to administer Dreamless Sleep potions for the students and staff.

Harry had received a letter from Remus telling him to use what he'd learned from Emmeline about Occlumency every night. The werewolf had no idea how long the nightmares were going to last—he'd hinted that Voldemort had somehow cast a spell over the entire wizarding world to cause them. The news hadn't really surprised Harry; he'd had a feeling the Dork Lord had had something to do with the nightmares and lack of sleep everyone had been experiencing.

It wasn't only Harry trying to practice Occlumency; after a week of studying the subject, Naomi had announced that Emmeline would be a guest speaker in class the next day to explain Occlumency and teach the students a few techniques. When Harry had gone to tell Naomi how great it would be, she'd seemed rather nervous about Emmeline being there.

"We're not sure if Emmeline being separated from the twins is a good idea. They've been showing signs of having nightmares as well, and Emmeline has been the only one who could calm John, although Remus is the only one who can calm Alex. It's actually a bit odd," Naomi said thoughtfully. "Normally, the mother is the only one who can calm newborns, or at least that's been my experience. Granted, I've only dealt with three newborns—you, Neville Longbottom, and Mira."

Harry was looking forward to the lesson with Emmeline, and was sure that as soon as the school day was over, she would be on her way back to Number Twelve to be with her children.

"Does anyone have any more black ink?" Ron asked the group, looking into his empty inkbottle.

Hermione sighed. "How is it that you never have enough ink?" she asked, sounding a bit irritated. "And why do we always have to give you ours."

Ron furrowed his brow at his girlfriend. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" he asked. "You've been like this all day."

Hermione glared at him.

"She's tired, Ron," Ginny said, not looking up from the essay she was working on. "We all are."

"Here," Harry said, handing Ron a new inkbottle.

"Cheers," Ron muttered, still eyeing Hermione a bit nervously.

Harry turned back to his homework, trying to ignore the tense atmosphere that had appeared between his friends within about a ten second period. To be truthful, Hermione had been somewhat moody all day, but Ginny had had her grumpy day yesterday, when she told Harry to sod off after he'd tried to kiss her. And Ron had thrown his potions book when he was unable to explain why the ingredients in Veritaserum caused the drinker to tell the truth.

Harry sincerely hoped someone figured out the counter-curse to whatever Voldemort did to the wizarding world soon, before people became so sleep deprived and irritable that somebody ended up hurt.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Naomi asked Emmeline with a hint of skepticism.

Emmeline smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're sounding like Remus. Yes, I am up to this. It's not as though I'm going to be casting a ton of curses. I'm just speaking to them."

Sighing, Naomi nodded. "All right. You do realize, though, that you're starting to look like everyone else who hasn't been getting any sleep, right?"

"Yes, but it's nothing to do with nightmares; the twins and Mira seem to enjoy waking up in the wee hours of the morning." Emmeline yawned. "How've you been sleeping?"

"A little better, with the Dreamless Sleep Potions Poppy has been giving us. St. Mungo's should start giving it out to the general public who aren't good with potions."

The other witch nodded. "They're working on it, supposedly. It's taking a lot of time to produce mass quantities. And people aren't going to want just one batch, so they've got to keep brewing the stuff to keep up with the demand. That isn't exactly easy to do."

"Not to mention Dreamless Sleep Potions don't seem to keep the nightmares away completely. It just subdues the worse parts..."

Emmeline raised an eyebrow. "It subdues the worse parts?" she repeated. "So this spell must be worse than we thought."

"Remus hasn't told you anything about the dreams?"

Emmeline shook her head. "No, he doesn't want to talk about them. They must be quite nasty."

"They are," Naomi said. "You're seeing your entire family in different horrible situations every night. You wake up just wanting to see every one of them." She hesitated. "Last night, I had a dream—this is with the Dreamless Sleep potion, mind you—that Sirius had been captured and forced to watch Remus being tortured, then they tortured him to death."

It took a moment for Emmeline's face to change from horrified to troubled. "Okay, I'm teaching everyone Occlumency this weekend. I don't want any of you to have to see those things."

Naomi gave her a half-smile as she checked her watch. "The seventh years should be here soon. Shall we make our way down?"

Emmeline nodded and stood from the sofa in Naomi's office, and followed the other witch out of the office and down the stairs, into the classroom. A few Ravenclaws had already arrived, and they eyed Emmeline thoughtfully. Naomi pulled up another chair behind her desk for Emmeline to sit on. She furrowed her brow and leaned over to Naomi.

"I thought seventh year Gryffindors had Defense with the Slytherins," Emmeline said.

Naomi nodded. "They did, until Theodore Nott was arrested for trying to kill Harry. And fights kept breaking out, because the Slytherins were really quite livid—after Draco Malfoy, they decided it was the last straw. Then Pansy Parkinson hexed Lavender Brown with a hair-losing hex, and Snape and McGonagall decided it wasn't a good idea for them to have any classes together—they went to Dumbledore and rearranged all the classes Slytherins and Gryffindors had together."

Emmeline sighed. "The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was never that bad when we were in school."

"Nobody ever tried to do Unforgivables on fellow students when we were in school, either," Naomi said dryly.

"True."

The rest of the students began flooding in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were among the last to arrive, but still got seats at the front of the classroom—they all smiled widely and waved to Emmeline. She winked back and gave them a small wave.

Naomi glanced at her watch and stood from her desk, using her wand to close the classroom door. "Okay, quiet down," she said over the chatting students. "We have a very interesting lesson today. As I told you last class, we have an expert on Occlumency with us today. She's been studying Occlumency since her third year at Hogwarts, and I believe she worked with Headmaster Dumbledore to improve her skills. She is the head of the Department of Magical Transportation at the Ministry, and on a more personal level, she just gave birth to two beautiful boys a few weeks ago—"

Emmeline rolled her eyes at Naomi, but smiled.

"Please welcome Mrs. Emmeline Lupin." Naomi waited for the applause to end (polite from the Ravenclaw end, and from most of the Gryffindors; and loud and rather unnecessary cheering from Ron, Harry, and Hermione). Naomi and Emmeline both laughed. "I expect you all to listen closely and take notes. You will have an assignment related to this lecture." She turned to Emmeline and gestured for her to stand and begin her lecture.

Emmeline smiled at the students. "Good afternoon," she said. "Professor Black has kept me up to date on your work with Occlumency, and we both thought, given the recent events, that it was time you all learned a few techniques to defend your minds against outside interference. I, myself, have been using Occlumency every night since I was in seventh year, and I've rarely had a problem with nightmares. Granted, sometimes, it does make it more difficult to wake me up, because I fall into a very deep sleep, but all in all, I've been quite happy with my ability to sleep all night without nightmares."

Hermione raised her hand. Emmeline pointed at her to ask her question. "Why did you begin learning Occlumency?" she asked.

Naomi stood from her desk before Emmeline could reply. "I don't think that's relevant," she said, knowing exactly why Emmeline started Occlumency.

"No, it's all right, Professor," Emmeline said. Naomi raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I began taking Occlumency lessons, because I saw my father murdered when I was a second year, and afterwards, I had horrible nightmares. My mother went to Headmaster Dumbledore and asked him if there was anything that might help me, and he recommended Occlumency, with private lessons twice a week with him." She carefully left out how her father was murdered—that information _really_ wasn't relevant.

"And you stopped having nightmares after that?" Dean Thomas asked.

Emmeline nodded. "It took some time, but yes, I did eventually stop having nightmares."

The students look impressed.

Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw raised a hand next. "You said 'eventually you stopped having nightmares.' How long was it before the nightmares actually stopped?"

"Well, it's different for everybody on how long it takes. If you're working on your techniques to clear your mind on a very regular basis, it may take only a week or so. Occlumency is very dependent on how a wizard's mind reacts. If you're patient with Occlumency, and your mind is open, you can be quite successful with this technique," Emmeline replied. Mandy seemed pleased with this response.

"Now, I am going to teach you a few techniques to clear your minds."

"If this is like Divination, I'm leaving," Seamus muttered quietly to Dean.

"This is absolutely nothing like Divination," Emmeline said, grinning. "Not even close." Seamus turned red and tried to slide down in his chair. Naomi gave him a warning look. "The first thing I tell anyone I attempt to teach Occlumency is to close your eyes and forget about all of your problems and worries. One of the most important things you need to do is be calm. Do not ever attempt Occlumency when you're angry or upset or emotional. I'd like you all to please clear your desks, put your hands on top, relax, and close your eyes."

The students did as told. Emmeline turned around and smiled as she saw Naomi doing the same. Once every person in the room had their eyes closed, Emmeline began walking around the room to be sure they were relaxed. "Very good... Now I am going to dim the lights—it's much easier to relax when the room you're working in is comfortable and dimly lit," she said in a soft, soothing voice. "Next, I want you to empty your mind of everything—do not think about your lessons, or the upcoming N.E.W.T.s, or your boyfriend or girlfriend, or a fight with your best friend... Think of something, a picture or a scene, that makes you comfortable and relaxed..."

Emmeline waited a few moments for the students and Naomi to do what she'd told them to do. She could tell almost immediately who would be successful in Occlumency and who wouldn't—the bodies of the Gryffindor students were relaxed, and their faces looked peaceful; most of the Ravenclaws had tense bodies and looks of concentration on their faces. Harry seemed to be the only Gryffindor who managed it so quickly. Emmeline was certain that was due to the fact that he'd been working on Occlumency since his fifth year.

"Good," she said softly. "Open your eyes—continue to relax and clear your minds. As you've read in your textbooks, Occlumency is used to defend your mind against outside invasion or interference. I'd like to ask for a volunteer now. Before you all raise your hands," she said as a lot of the students started to volunteer, "let me explain what I want you to do. I am going to attempt to get into your mind. I will not delve in too far to your personal thoughts; my usual technique is finding happy memories, nothing embarrassing if I can help it. There are some people, whose minds contain strong bad memories—" Her eyes darted briefly to Harry; Harry gave her a small smile. "—that they sometimes overpower the happy memories. I will do my best to avoid that.

"Once again, who would like to volunteer?"

There were far less students eager to raise their hands. Hermione was one of the brave ones, as was Harry and a few Ravenclaws. To keep from showing too much favoritism, Emmeline selected Hermione and Michael Corner from Ravenclaw. "Only one of you have to come up to begin with; I'll work with the other in a few moments. Michael, would you like to go first?"

The Ravenclaw boy stood and made his way to the front of the classroom, smiling a little at Emmeline. Emmeline smiled back.

The witch took out her wand. "In order to try to get into a person's mind, you have to be experienced in a related technique to Occlumency called Legilimency. In my opinion, Legilimency is much more difficult than Occlumency, and it's taken me many years to learn the basics." She turned to Michael. "Michael, I'd like you to close your eyes again and relax; do your best not to think about anything."

Michael nodded and did as he was told.

"Good..." she said softly to Michael. "With your permission, Michael, I'd like to perform Legilimency on you. As I said before, I will do my best not to delve in too deeply, but I need you to let your mind be open. Do you agree?"

Michael nodded. "Yes," he said in a soft, strong voice.

"Okay, now open your eyes," Emmeline said, locking eyes with the boy. "On three, then, Michael... One... two... three... _Legilimens_!"

Flashes of memories began to play for Emmeline like a movie... A young Michael, no more than five or six, playing with three older brothers... His father teaching him to fly... Christmas days, opening presents with his family... Receiving his Hogwarts letter and getting sorted into Ravenclaw... a short-lived relationship with Ginny Weasley—

Michael then forced Emmeline out of his mind, his eyes rather wide. Emmeline stumbled a little, but caught her balance quickly. Emmeline got the idea Harry didn't know about this relationship—it hadn't lasted long, and it was before Harry and Ginny got together—and she and Michael exchanged a glance, and Emmeline sent him a silent message that his secret was safe with her. He nodded thankfully.

"Very good, Michael," Emmeline said aloud. "You seem to be a natural at mind-blocking techniques." She turned to the class. "When you become experienced in Occlumency, you will be able to push someone out of your mind. When I found a memory Michael didn't want me to see, he pushed me out of his mind. This shows his mind is very strong, and he's ready to pursue Occlumency seriously. Go ahead and have a seat, Michael, very good job."

The class applauded him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lupin," Michael muttered, blushing a bit as he went back to sit by Lisa Turpin.

"All right, Hermione, you're next," Emmeline said. Hermione came to stand beside her. "Okay, this will mostly be the same as it was with Michael; I want you to relax and close your eyes, try not to think of anything." Emmeline heard Ron stifle a snicker—everyone knew how difficult it was for Hermione not to think about anything... Hermione glared at him. and Naomi gave another warning look to him. Emmeline bit her lip not to smile.

Hermione shook herself a little, closed her eyes, and attempted to relax. Meanwhile, Emmeline tried to clear her own mind; thoughts of what she would see in the young witch's mind crossed her mind. The last thing she wanted to see in Hermione's mind was her attack by Fenrir Greyback. "That's right..." she said softly to Hermione. She'd relaxed a lot more than she had during the initial relaxation request Emmeline had given the class. "With your permission, Hermione, I'd like to perform Legilimency on you. I will do my best not to delve in too deeply, but I need you to let your mind be open. Do you agree?" she repeated.

"Yes," Hermione said very quietly, and a little hesitantly.

Emmeline nodded and caught Hermione's eyes. "On three, then, Hermione... One… two… three… _Legilimens_!"

Flashes of Hermione and her parents walking through a park on a sunny day... Hermione getting her Hogwarts letter... the Sorting Hat announcing she was to belong to Gryffindor... meeting Harry and Ron... getting her first point for Gryffindor for answering a question correctly in Defense with Remus as the teacher...

Emmeline began to lose control of her spell...

Finding out her parents had been murdered... walking across Hogwarts grounds late in the evening under the light of the nearly full moon...

Emmeline began to panic a little. She forced herself out of Hermione's mind, looking away at the dragon skeleton that hung above the classroom, panting heavily. She looked at Hermione and found that the young woman had lost her balance, but quickly grabbed onto Naomi's desk to get it back. Her eyes were wide and a little fearful. Naomi quickly stood up and took Hermione to the other side of the room. She and Emmeline had discussed what to do if something like that had happened—Naomi gave Hermione a small block of chocolate, told her to eat it, and conjured a glass of water for Hermione to drink.

Ron got up from his desk and went to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and whispered something to her. Emmeline turned back to the class. "As you can see," she said a little shakily, "Legilimency and Occlumency can make you remember things you'd rather not. There are times when the Legilimens can't control where the subject's mind takes them, but it's usually not too hard to pull out of the mind." She decided not to tell about how difficult it'd been to get out of Harry's mind one or two times when he was learning Occlumency. "Er, I think we're done with volunteers for now."

Hermione was led back to a chair by her boyfriend. Emmeline walked over to her and knelt beside her. "Are you okay?" she asked very quietly.

The younger witch nodded. "I'm fine," she said, attempting a small smile. "And I'm not upset with you for seeing that."

Emmeline smiled back. "Good. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay."

Emmeline went back to the front of the class. "I'd like to give you all a few techniques you can practice on your own before you go to bed, or even before you take a test; Occlumency can help you focus more on what you've studied in order to get better grades..."

* * *

The bell rang an hour later—it was a double period in Defense—and the class applauded Emmeline for an excellent lesson. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were among the last to leave—they had a free period and decided to stay and talk to Naomi and Emmeline.

Emmeline and Hermione went up to Naomi's office, leaving the two boys with their professor.

"Well, that was an interesting lesson," Ron said flatly.

Naomi smiled. "It was... I think Emmeline pulled away before whatever she was seeing got any further along."

"Wonder what it was..."

"Could have been anything," Harry said. "Hermione's been through a lot in the past few years. And Emmeline's a very good Legilimens as well as an Occlumens; she can get around the bad stuff to the good stuff—"

"So why didn't she do that with Hermione?" Ron asked irritably.

Naomi sighed. "She probably did, but like she said, there are some things that get in the way..."

"That happened when she was teaching me Occlumency," Harry said. "I started remembering things from my kidnapping, and from when I lived with the Dursleys."

"Please don't blame Emmeline, Ron, these are difficult skills that even the best witch or wizard can't control sometimes," Naomi said. "But I do expect both of you to practice what you learned today. Harry, I know, has already been doing it for a few years, but please keep it up. It's not only to keep you from having nightmares, but to keep someone from getting into your mind. You're both at Headquarters a lot, and we don't need a Death Eater seeing into your mind and finding out what's going on and who's involved."

Both wizards nodded as Hermione and Emmeline came out of the office. "I think Hermione is feeling better," Emmeline said cheerfully. Indeed, Hermione was smiling. "The two of you should take her to the kitchens and get something in her stomach, if Naomi will give you permission, of course."

"Not a problem." Naomi bent over her desk and started scribbling a note for the three Gryffindors to take with them.

The next group of students started entering the room, so the two witches said bye to the three students, who left the room and started down to the kitchens.

* * *

Sirius was patrolling Diagon Alley to keep an eye on the shoppers who'd bravely ventured out, even with the Azkaban prisoners on the loose. There'd still been no attacks, but Sirius' experience told him it couldn't possibly be much longer. The coming weekend was the full moon. Sirius was bracing his team for attacks. And when he wasn't bracing his team, he was bracing Remus for what the werewolf had decided to do.

The suggestion had come up in a recent Order meeting. Due to the shock, Sirius couldn't even remember who'd brought it up—maybe Mad-Eye. But either way, the suggestion was out there, and it involved Remus leaving Number Twelve and figuring out a way to get the werewolves from the Underground in the same place. He'd once explained to the Marauders that a werewolf's howl could travel miles, and werewolves as far as Italy could hear the message with their excellent hearing. It would be a message from the alpha male of the pack, and those under his power would be forced to obey.

It was one of those things about werewolves Sirius never really understood. But it really seemed to make Remus nervous. When Sirius offered to go along as Padfoot in case Remus got in trouble, the werewolf went almost hysterical. He asked Sirius when he'd gotten so stupid, that werewolves would be able to smell him. Sirius reminded him about the Aurors going into the Underground to arrest the werewolves, when their scents were undetectable, but Remus was still highly opposed of the very thought.

This weekend's full moon would be just like it was when Remus had run off after Greyback: no one would hear from him until the next day. They would have to wait and worry about whether he would be coming back. Emmeline wasn't currently speaking to her husband, and Naomi called him a prat every chance she got. So Sirius had to keep his approval for what Remus was doing, no matter how slight it was, secret from anyone but Remus. That was the way Remus preferred it, anyway. The majority of the Order didn't know he was doing this; only those in Number Twelve, who'd heard the loud, one-way argument between the Lupins when Remus had told Emmeline what he was planning. Then she'd come after Sirius, blaming him for the stupid thing her husband was setting off to do. And Naomi was no help; she'd agreed with Emmeline.

The Marauders were hiding out on their own these days, trying to sleep, while also trying to avoid the wrath of their wives.

But if Sirius really thought on it, he didn't want Remus to do this either. He told Remus jokingly it was about time he'd taken charge of something, and how great it was Remus was finally doing something with his life (he'd gotten hit with a boil hex in a place he really didn't want to think about; he winced and put his hand on the spot he'd been hexed). So much could go wrong, though; those werewolves were wild, Remus was more civilized than Harry and Sirius put together. They could tear Remus apart without thinking twice about how to do it.

Sirius had offered to send along some Aurors—that was a big, fat no in Remus' opinion. He wanted nobody following him, no one that was on Voldemort's opposing side. If a Death Eater followed, and they got their throat ripped out, Remus said he wouldn't be all that miffed about that.

Whatever would happen on the full moon, Sirius only hoped his best friend was fully prepared. The last thing Sirius wanted was to face Emmeline if her husband died, regardless of Sirius' view on Remus' sanity.


	37. Thirty Seven

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Thirty-Seven_

Night before the full moon, Emmeline still wasn't speaking to her husband. In fact, no one in Number Twelve was speaking at all. There was too much tension in the house, and no one wanted to make it worse. The children all seemed to realize something was happening; they hardly cried all day, and if they did, it wasn't for long. Dinner was a very silent affair, save the clinking of silverware against the dishes, or the occasional sigh or clearing of a throat.

Naomi had come back from Hogwarts and attempted a bit of conversation, but failed miserably when all she received in response was chirping crickets. While she was upset with Remus for going out to the werewolves, she didn't see why Emmeline wouldn't talk to him; there was a good chance the werewolves wouldn't even respond to him.

_But if they do, there's an even better chance they will tear him apart,_ a cynical part of her mind said.

_Sod off,_ Naomi replied. _There is structure in werewolf packs; they're not as wild as a lot of people think. They have to follow rules and regulations just like the rest of us. Only one werewolf can fight Remus at a time, and Remus isn't as weak as he may seem, just because he spends his days with his nose in a book. He can take them._

Now if only she could say that to Emmeline—she was too afraid of the other witch hexing and/or cursing her. And speaking of cursing... Sirius seemed to be muttering a whole bunch of them...

Naomi looked up from her plate of food to see what was bothering her husband and her heart dropped to her feet. In his hands was an official notice from the Ministry.

"Attacks have begun," he said quietly, feeling six eyes on him—Remus and Emmeline had looked away from their food as well. "Bella and Lucius have both been sighted in different areas by an Auror and DMLE official, respectively, but they Apparated away before they could be stunned—Bella and Lucius, I mean. What else..." He scanned the notice. "Oh dear god..." he breathed, his eyes wide.

"What?" three voices asked simultaneously.

"Ollivander's..." he said, looking up. "The wand shop... It's been destroyed... Ollivander is missing... No trace of where he's gone..."

"Of course not," Remus said heavily, his eyes unusually troubled—Naomi had only seen that look on him a few times; every other time he'd been upset or worried, his face automatically reverted to the famous mask. "There's never been a trace of anything when it comes to the Death Eaters. They always manage to cover their tracks perfectly..."

Emmeline sighed. "What else has happened?"

"Death, mayhem, destruction... The usual," Sirius replied. "Mind, this has all happened in the last few hours."

"And you have to go get it all in control." Naomi closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. Every time Sirius had to go out and do something like this, she worried. But the released prisoners were undoubtedly a part of the attacks, and since Sirius was the one who locked most of them away, they were bound to very angry with him.

Sirius put a hand on her back and began rubbing circles. "I'll be back tonight. I can't guarantee what time, but I will be back. You can either stay here or go back to Hogwarts; either way, I'll find you."

"I'll stay here. I want to be with Mira."

He nodded. "Okay. I'm sure Moony and Em will be happy for the company. Right?" he added, looking at the Lupins.

They both nodded. "Of course," Emmeline said. "And we'll even attempt to be good company until Sirius gets back."

"What then? You go back to silence? That doesn't seem fair," the Auror complained.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said, standing up. "Don't be such a nag... I'll be back later." He kissed Naomi and Mira, grabbed his wand. "Moony, if I need you..."

"Let me know, I'll be there as soon as I can," Remus finished quietly.

Sirius nodded and headed up the stairs.

"You're just looking to get yourself killed, aren't you?" Emmeline muttered angrily, standing to empty her plate in the trash before following Sirius' footsteps upstairs.

Remus stared at her retreating back until he couldn't see her anymore, his mouth wide open. "What is going on with her?" he asked Naomi incredulously. "She's been like this for a week."

"Are you kidding?" Naomi said flatly. Remus looked back very obliviously for a man who was the smartest student in his year for seven years. "The woman is worried. The father of her _newborn children_ is about to go off and face dozens of bitter, angry werewolves without any backup. What the hell do you think her problem is?"

"Do you think she'd feel better if those werewolves were still on the loose and loyal to Greyback, and eventually come after me and her newborn children?" Remus asked. "If I can get them under my control, really be an alpha of a werewolf pack, they will not be under Voldemort's rule anymore. They will be under the Order's control."

"They're not going to be under anyone's rule—they're dark creatures, Remus!" Naomi yelled.

"So am I!" he roared back.

The two stared angrily at one another for long minutes before Naomi sat back down—she hadn't even realized she'd stood.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean it."

Remus nodded. "I know," he said. "We're all a little nervous about this; I'm scared out of my mind, to be honest. This is a lot different than going to the Underground; I had Aurors with me then."

"So you are nervous? You've been acting like this is a trip to the supermarket ever since you said you were going to do it," Naomi said.

"Of course I'm nervous," he said quietly. "My sons are only a few weeks old; I'd like to see them grow up some before I die."

"You're not going to die," Naomi said. "You're an excellent leader, Remus—"

"The next time someone says that, I'm going to hex them," Remus said dryly. "This isn't the same as whatever it is I do for the Order. The Order members are civilized and reasonable. I killed a man, Naomi, and this man had loads of power over one of the most dangerous groups of creatures there are in this world. They were loyal to him, they _liked _him as much as feral werewolves could like anybody. I'm not out to get them to like me, I would prefer they didn't, but if I can gain their respect, I can steer them to being neutralized in this war, or even get them on our side. In order to do that... well, I've got to fight any one of them that challenges me, including Greyback's beta."

"Are you ready for that?" Naomi asked quietly.

Remus sighed and looked away. "If it means that my sons will be safe from any sort of revenge they wish to take out on me, then yes, I am ready for that," he said strongly. "I've fought werewolves before, and won. I can do this."

Naomi took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Do what you have to do, but please, come back to us safely and as unharmed as you can manage. We'll be waiting for you with healing potions and bandages and whatever you need."

"Thank you," Remus said with a small smile. "Now all I have to do is convince Emmeline of the same thing."

She snorted. "I wish you luck. And I wouldn't be surprised if you can't go to the werewolves because she's hexed you so badly. You do know that she may resort to hurting you temporarily to keep you here, right?"

He took in a very deep breath. "I'll cast a protection shield before I go in there." He stood. "If I never see you again, Naomi, I love you as a sister, you've been an amazing friend for the last twenty-five years. Give Sirius and Harry all my love as well..."

Naomi laughed at his over-dramatized tone. "Get your scrawny arse up there, Lupin."

Remus mock-glared at her. "My arse is not scrawny, thank you very much. Molly has made sure of that for twelve years." He winked at her laugh and headed up the stairs.

Naomi's smile faded after a few moments. She was naturally worried about Remus—he was one of her best friends, possibly the best friend anyone could ever have, besides one's significant other. He was tough, but if he let anything bother him while he was out there, he could let his guard down and be killed in an instant. Naomi nearly let out a whimper at the very thought.

Part of her heart was Remus', and no matter what happened or who they were married to, that would never change. The last thing she ever wanted to see was him hurt in any way. Thoughts of Remus dying nearly made her fall.

_He'll be fine... He has to be fine... _

Naomi sighed and stood from her chair, making her way quickly over to the cabinet for a glass and the hidden bottle of firewhiskey—it was necessary to hide it from Sirius, in case he got depressed and thought the only way to get out of it was drinking. Right now, Naomi needed a few glasses to keep her calm enough that _she_ wouldn't head upstairs and hex Remus just bad enough that he wouldn't be able to go out tomorrow night...

* * *

Sirius crouched down behind a low wall in Sheffield with Proudfoot right beside him, having a horrible sense of déjà vu. Right in front of them were two Death Eaters—the two from the first nightmare Sirius had after the nightmares began. Bella was looking around them, as though waiting for something, while Lucius stared straight ahead, like he was seeing something Bella wasn't.

"Sirius," Proudfoot said very quietly, scooting over sideways to talk to his boss. "You do realize how close we are to where the Malfoys are, right?"

But Sirius wasn't paying much attention. He was waiting for the earthquake... and for the Inferi...

_Stop it! It was only a nightmare! James and Lily and Julia are not going to come out of the ground. Harry is safe at Hogwarts. Remus, Naomi, and Emmeline are all at Number Twelve. _

"You all right, Sirius?" Proudfoot whispered. "You're looking a bit like you're going to be sick. I thought you'd be thrilled about getting ready to catch these two in particular..."

Sirius nodded. "Fine," he said quietly. "I'm fine... Just remembering something I'd rather not... How do you want to do this? Each of us stun one of them?"

"Works for me," Proudfoot replied. "Who do you want?"

"Both of them, to be honest... But I'll settle for old Lucy-boy."

"Let's do it, then."

The two Aurors began to stand, their wands already drawn—

"Don't move," said a deep, raspy voice from behind them.

Sirius felt the tip of a wand in the back of his neck. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Proudfoot, finding he had the same look on his face as Sirius was sure he had on his. It was the _oh shit, we've been caught _look.

"We got them, Malfoy!" another, younger voice called.

Lucius and Bella turned. Bella looked thrilled to see her younger cousin at the mercy of a Death Eater, while Lucius wore his usual cold smirk. Sirius wanted nothing more than to jump this wall and punch that smirk off his face permanently.

"Well, well, well, Black, it seems we've done this before, only without so much company. Have you missed me?" Malfoy asked.

Sirius growled a few suggestions for what Malfoy could do, a few of which he wasn't even sure was actually physically possible...

Malfoy tutted. "Black, where are your manners, there is a lady present."

"I don't see one," Proudfoot said coldly. "Oh, you mean Lestrange? Funny, she'd always come across as too inbred to really tell whether she was male or female. Or that may just be me... Sirius?"

Sirius was too busy laughing. He stopped quickly when he was hit with a shock hex. A jolt of electricity shot from where the wand tip was at the back of his neck to his toes and back far too many times for him to count. When it hex finally ended, Sirius could feel blood dripping from his mouth and a number of other places.

"You just never learn, do you, ickle Sirikins?" Bella said. "You and your little Aurors... We are in control, and one of these days, you will understand that. Until then, perhaps a little more pain will help break your noble mindset. _Cruc—"_

"Bella, we have a mission to complete," Lucius warned, pushing Bella's wand away. He approached the wall, standing in front of Sirius. "I will ask you this only once, Black, and if I do not get a correct answer, your family—particularly your lovely young daughter—will know a whole new meaning of pain."

Sirius took a deep breath and found it hurt everywhere. "What do you want?" he rasped.

"My son and my wife."

The Head Auror looked at his second-in-command. Proudfoot answered for him. "We can't tell you were they are, Malfoy; they're under a Fidelius Charm."

"Then perhaps you can enlighten me on who _can_ tell me."

"We don't know. All we know is that they're hidden somewhere."

"And how will I know if you're telling the truth?" Lucius asked.

"There's always torture," Bella suggested.

"Now, now, Bella, we're all civilized here."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Sirius choked out. "Bella's never been all that civilized—"

He was cut off when he was hit with the same hex. Bellatrix cast it this time, and this time was worse; this time it lasted longer.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Proudfoot yelled. "Neither of us knows where they are, and we don't know who their Secret-Keeper is!"

Sirius briefly saw Lucius look at Bella as the spell intensified before finally stopping. Then Lucius gave an order to the two goons holding the Aurors.

"Release them."

Sirius crumpled to the ground. Proudfoot kneeled to make sure he was still breathing. He leaned closer. "I can try to stun them," he whispered, his voice audible only to Sirius.

"No, if you miss, they'll kill us both," Sirius replied at the same volume.

"Find out what I want to know, Black, or I will get your daughter again and this time, her end will not be as pleasant as before..."

Before Sirius could really register what Lucius had said, four _pops_ sounded, signaling the Death Eaters had Disapparated. Proudfoot cursed. "Come on, let's get you back home," he said, sounding quite angry, angrier than Sirius had ever heard him, that is. Usually Proudfoot kept his emotions to himself.

Through the continuing pain he felt, Proudfoot stood Sirius up and grabbed his arm. "I'm going to sidelong-Apparate us. Hold on..."

If possible, the pain had gotten worse after the Apparition. Sirius fell again and got sick all over the street in Grimmauld Place. He was sure all that red stuff was blood. His second-in-command cast a quick cleaning spell before forcing him to stand again, and they walked forward as Number Twelve appeared before their eyes. Proudfoot tapped his wand against the door, opened it, and the two Aurors entered. Sirius found himself sitting on the bottom stair, leaning against the wall until he heard the gasps and curses of his three best friends.

Naomi was the first to reach him. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Was it Cruciatus?" Remus asked worriedly, standing behind Naomi with Emmeline by his side. Sirius couldn't even force himself to make a smart comment about them making up.

Proudfoot shook his head. "I think that would have been a relief for him. Lestrange and another Death Eater used a shock hex on steroids on him twice. He's been coughing up blood and he got sick out on the street—that was full of blood as well."

Naomi was cleaning her husband's face while the wizard felt himself fading fast. Ten seconds later, the voices of his friends faded away and everything became black.

* * *

Ever since Emmeline's visit to Defense, most of the Hogwarts students found themselves sleeping a lot better at night. Those who couldn't or didn't bother with Occlumency still suffered from nightmares, and glared at those who were managing the new skill. It'd seemed the younger students, those in years five and below, had been the ones who couldn't, and the Slytherins just wouldn't.

Harry didn't feel at all sorry for the Slytherins; Slytherin would be playing Ravenclaw in Quidditch in two weeks, and the more tired they were, the better the chance of a Ravenclaw victory. Then of course, the better the chance there was for a Slytherin defeat, the better the general happiness of the entire school—save the Slytherins, of course, but really, after all they'd done, who cared about their happiness?

"Your move, Harry," Ron said from the other side of the chessboard.

Harry looked at the board, and the few chess players he had left, knowing he was going to lose miserably, anyway. "Isn't it nearly dinnertime?" he asked looking at his watch.

Ron raised an eyebrow at him. "Not for another twenty minutes. What's wrong, Harry, afraid of losing?"

"Ron, I've been losing chess to you since we were six; why would I just now start being afraid of it?"

"Do you mind? Just because you two don't feel the need to study, it doesn't mean the rest of us don't," Hermione said irritably from the next table.

"N.E.W.T.s are months away, Hermione, why are you making such a fuss about it?" Harry asked. "We've been working our arses off for the past two weeks, we deserve a few hours off."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Why don't you close your book for a change and join us?"

"Why don't you open a book for a change and study?" Hermione shot back. Nonetheless, she scooted her chair over to join the boys at their table. "Just a hint, Harry, if you want to win this game, I'd move that piece there..."

Harry looked up from the chessboard to his best friend. "No offense, Mione, but you've never been that good at chess."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you don't want me over here..."

"Never said I didn't want you over here, only said I don't want your help at chess."

While Harry and Hermione argued it out, Ginny came over her fiancé's shoulder and moved his chess piece for him.

"Oy! That's cheating!" Ron complained loudly. "If Harry's going to lose, he's going to lose right!"

"Ron, I just moved one piece for him," Ginny said. "But if you're so convinced Harry's going to lose, why don't you play someone with some chess talent?"

"And who might that be?"

"Me."

Ron laughed. Once he caught his breath he looked at his sister. "You're joking right? You can't play chess!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Harry and Hermione scooted away from the table. "How would you know? You've never even played me at chess. For your information, Ronald, I happen to be a very good chess player."

"Okay, fine, sit," Ron said, grinning. "But when I win I'll take your apology in writing."

"Apology for what?" Ginny asked incredulously. "You're the one who's going to need to apologize."

Still chuckling, Ron reset the chessboard.

"She's going to massacre him, isn't she?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It'll be good for him," Hermione replied, nodding.

Twenty minutes later, while on their way to dinner, Ron was still staring at his sister in shock. "Ron, it'll be okay," Harry tried to tell him. "Everyone's got to lose sometime...

"Sod off," Ron muttered. "You've never been beaten at chess by your baby sister."

"That would be because I don't have a baby sister, Ron," Harry said, trying not to laugh at his best friend as they entered the Great Hall. "You're as bad as Sirius, mate, it's just a game, get over it."

Ron growled something under his breath and sped up ahead of his friends to the Gryffindor table. The others sat around him, avoiding looking at each other so as to not burst out laughing.

The first half of dinner was a normal affair, except Ron wouldn't participate in any conversation while he pouted over his defeat. But right as dessert was served, something caught the eyes of half the Great Hall. Harry had to stare at the pearly white form for a few seconds before he recognized it.

"That's Remus' patronus," he said quietly as the lion-Patronus approached Dumbledore and presumably delivered a message to him. Harry watched the Headmaster's face for any sign of what the patronus was telling him, but in typical Dumbledore fashion, his expression betrayed nothing. The lion faded away and Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, whispering something to her, before both stood and left the Great Hall through one of the side chambers, leaving Harry feeling confused. The rest of the hall had gone back to their meals.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "Don't know..."

"Do you think it might be something to do with Ollivander?" Ginny asked. "Maybe somebody's found him."

A few students had overheard some of the professors discussing the missing wandmaker earlier that evening and the news had spread around the school like wildfire.

"But why would Remus send the message? Wouldn't Aurors have been the ones looking for him?" Hermione said.

"Remus does a lot more than anyone gives him credit for," Harry said faintly, still staring at the door Dumbledore and McGonagall had disappeared through. "But I'm not sure it's anything to do with Ollivander... I don't think they would have left—Dumbledore, maybe, but not McGonagall."

Harry didn't want to say anything aloud, but only a few things came to mind as to why the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress would have left so urgently during dinner: either something happened to the Malfoys (Harry couldn't muster any sort of sympathy for that), or something had happened to one of his family members.

_Or both..._

The head boy rolled his eyes at himself. _There you go being paranoid again, Harry. Chances are, it's nothing. Maybe Voldemort was sighted somewhere... _He wasn't sure if he was comfortable that he felt better about Voldemort being sighted rather than someone in his family being hurt.

Ginny leaned over to him. "Let's finish dinner, and head back up to the tower. If something's happened, I'm sure you'll find out, but there isn't much you can do right now..."

Reluctantly, Harry agreed. In the back of his mind, he wanted nothing more than to find a fireplace and Floo back to Number Twelve, just to make sure, but all that would do is get him a detention and possibly a long lecture from several people.

"I'm heading up now," he told his friends, pushing his pudding away from him. "See you lot in a bit."

Ginny made to follow him, but Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat with a shake of his head and a whispered, "Let him be." Harry was grateful.

He was the only person in Gryffindor Tower when he arrived. Staring at the large fireplace, he debated whether he should just go satisfy his curiosity—he could be back before anyone knew he was gone. He even had Floo powder—Sirius and Remus gave him some for emergencies at the beginning of every school term, and he'd only ever had to use it once, when he needed to discuss Ron's rescue with his guardians. He wouldn't even really have to Floo all the way to the house; all he needed to do was poke his head through the fireplace, get someone's attention, and find out what was going on.

His mind made up, Harry headed up to the seventh year boys' dormitory and dug through his trunk until he found the pouch of Floo powder. He'd have to hurry if he wanted to finish before the other Gryffindors returned from their dinner, but if he knew his housemates, he knew they would be in the Great Hall until the last morsel of food was gone, which gave him about fifteen more minutes.

_More than enough time..._

Harry kneeled in front of the fireplace, through in a pinch of powder and said clearly, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," before sticking his head into the green flames. He enjoyed Floo more than a lot of other people he knew, particularly Remus, but he didn't think he'd ever get used to the sensation of his head spinning while the rest of his body remained stationary.

Finally the spinning stopped, and once Harry's eyes focused again, he found himself looking at the empty kitchen. "Damn," he muttered. "Hello? Anyone home?"

After a minute or so, Naomi poked her head into the kitchen curiously, then promptly rolled her eyes. "Dumbledore said you might do this," she said, coming down the stairs. "Remus didn't know you lot were still at dinner; we've kind of lost track of time..."

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked.

"That would depend on your definition of all right," she replied dryly. "Pull yourself through—I know how uncomfortable you must be right now."

Harry stuck his arms through and took hold of Naomi's hands. She helped pull the rest of his body through the fireplace and the flames.

"Did anybody see you?" Naomi asked as Harry stood and dusted himself off.

Harry shook his head. "No, everyone is still in the Great Hall. What's going on?"

"Upstairs," Naomi said with a sigh, leading Harry up through the house. "I'm sure Remus and Sirius will want to give you the quick rundown of events, but I'm not going to promise that you'll get to hear everything else."

"Okay."

They reached Sirius and Naomi's bedroom and Naomi knocked on the door. "Guess who's just arrived to join the party?" she said to the room, opening the door all the way.

Harry entered as everyone looked up. Remus was sitting with Emmeline on the side of the bed, and when he spotted Harry, he shook his head before dropping it into his hands. Sirius snorted into whatever it was he was drinking. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, and McGonagall didn't seem to know whether to yell at him or just give up.

"Well, sit down," Sirius said, gesturing to an empty seat. "Suppose you caught dear Remus' patronus in the Great Hall."

Harry nodded.

"I'll use an owl next time," Remus muttered.

Dumbledore looked at him rather sternly. "Owls are slow, Remus, and regardless of how much unwanted attention it drew, your patronus delivered your message almost instantly, which is the method of contact I prefer in situations such as this."

"I'm fine, Harry," Sirius said, answering the boy's unspoken question. "Just a little run-in with my favorite cousin and Lucius Malfoy."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically.

Sirius winked at him, finishing off his drink with a shudder. "God, that's got to be the most disgusting potion I've ever tasted."

Emmeline raised an eyebrow. "Sirius, that was pumpkin juice."

"Well, then, it's gone bad."

"It was a brand new jug," Remus said suspiciously. He conjured a glass of water. "Try this."

Sirius took a sip and made a face like he'd just swallowed dragon dung.

"I suppose that answers the question of whether the curse Bella used on him caused any side effects," Naomi said dully. "It must have messed with his taste buds."

Remus suddenly grinned and glanced over at Harry. "So does that mean he won't be eating everything in sight now? If it all tastes like sawdust, he's not going to want it."

Harry laughed. "We'll save a ton of gold on groceries..."

"Can we all stop talking about Sirius like he isn't here, and get back to discussing what we were before Harry arrived?" Sirius asked loudly over the laughing.

"Sorry, I know it's no laughing matter," Remus said, getting himself under control, "but it is fairly amusing..."

"If you say so," Sirius said, glaring at everybody. "Anyway, I think we were at the part where Malfoy wanted to know where his wife and kid were."

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe you were saying he knew his family was in the area, though he didn't know where. Do you know where he may have gotten that idea?"

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I'm not even certain he knew they were near, maybe it was just coincidence he was there."

"And how often has anything Malfoy done been just coincidence?" Remus asked. "He knew Narcissa and Draco were in hiding, and he knew they were in that area. The one thing he doesn't know is how to get to them, because he doesn't know who the Secret-Keeper is." Harry thought he saw Remus give McGonagall the briefest of glances. The professor's face was kept expertly blank.

"He wanted to know," Sirius said, shrugging. "You know what it reminds me of? The whole philosopher's stone mess... He knew Remus was involved with its hiding, but he couldn't get any information on it."

"That's because I was able to beat him at his own game," Remus said. "He thought threatening my family would get him to tell me what the protections were, and if I hadn't told him, or attacked him, he probably would have just killed me, if for no other reason than to get me out of the way."

"You attacked him?" Harry said, impressed. "You never told me that bit."

Remus grinned a little. "As I was saying, once he finds out who the Secret-Keeper is—"

"Which he won't," Sirius muttered.

Remus nodded. "—he'll try to get the secret out of them, and get to his family. Did he say why he wanted to know where they were?"

"Nope," Sirius said, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember something. "That son of a..."

"What?" Remus asked.

"I just remembered something..." he said slowly. "I didn't really think much of it at the time; I was too busy screaming in pain for it to register... He did a lot more than hint that he had something to do with Mira's kidnapping."

"Excuse me?" Naomi said loudly. "How in the name of Godric Gryffindor could he have had _anything_ to do with that? _He was in Azkaban!_"

Sirius closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as though he had a bad headache. "I understand that," he said quietly. "I'm just telling you what he said."

"And what exactly did he say, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Something about if he gets a hold of her again, her end won't be as pleasant as it was last time."

Naomi got up quickly from the bed and left the room, presumably to go find her daughter.

Sirius sighed. "Probably shouldn't have told her that, eh?" he said.

Remus patted him on the shoulder, then looked over at Harry. "I don't think I need to tell you that everything you've heard here needs to stay here."

Harry nodded, discreetly crossing his fingers so Remus couldn't see. "Of course." He had high intentions of at least telling Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"You know, any other student would get detention and points taken away for sneaking away from school," Sirius said thoughtfully. "But Harry Potter once again avoids punishment."

"I wouldn't be so certain of that, Mister Black," McGonagall said, looking sternly over at Harry. "Did you at least tell someone where you were going?"

The look on Harry's face must have told them he hadn't.

"I doubt Harry's friends will have any trouble deciphering where he's gone," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "As for his punishment, I see no reason for one when he's been escorted home by two professors to look into the health of a close family member."

Sirius sputtered indignantly. "Why couldn't you have been so good to us when we got in trouble? We never snuck out of school!"

Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. He rolled his eyes. "Hogsmeade doesn't count."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Sirius, my boy, half the fun was watching you and James concoct stories and excuses as to why you hadn't done what every person in the school knew you had."

"And what about Remus? He was a part of all that too, you know," Sirius replied rather sulkily.

"And yet, I'm the one with only about a third of the detentions you had," Remus responded.

"Git."

After a few more minutes of listening to Sirius and Remus debate their troublemaking days—Harry kept in mind those days had far from ended—Dumbledore stood. "I think it is high time we return to the school, Harry, Minerva. We've all much to think about, and I'm certain Harry will need to explain his disappearance to his friends."

Harry said goodbye to his family and followed his professors back down to the kitchen where they Flooed to Dumbledore's office. From there, the Headmaster sent him back to Gryffindor Tower. McGonagall remained with Dumbledore.

It was obvious everything that had been discussed had been played down a touch due to Harry's presence, but ignoring the laughing and jokes, Harry did have a lot to think about. For one, how Lucius Malfoy had managed to get his slimy hands on Mira at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Like Naomi said, he was in Azkaban. It wasn't as though he could have broken out to kidnap her, then sneak back in. And wasn't Mira found with people Dung had known? If they were anything like Dung, they would have sold Malfoy out in a heartbeat to save themselves from prison. But they hadn't. Maybe Malfoy had paid them off...

Harry really couldn't have cared less about the fate of Draco Malfoy, or his mother, but with them laid more questions. Who was their Secret-Keeper? Judging by the look Remus gave McGonagall, it was probably her, and if it was, Malfoy would never find out where his family was hidden. Then there was the reasoning behind Malfoy's sudden interest in where his family was. Did he want to take Draco back to Voldemort? Or maybe he wanted to kill Draco for agreeing to going into hiding with the Order. Either way, Harry never wanted to be Draco Malfoy any less than he did now. He'd faced Lucius Malfoy, and though he'd never voiced it aloud, Harry had a deep fear of the Death Eater. Malfoy had haunted Harry's nightmares for years after his kidnapping, much more than Voldemort had.

_Sirius caught him before and Sirius will catch him again. Either that, or Malfoy will die fighting for his freedom. _Harry like the latter option much better.

* * *

When Harry left, he took the humor in the discussion with him. Sirius and Remus remained in the bedroom while Emmeline went to check on the twins and see if Naomi was all right.

Personally, Remus wasn't all that worried about Mira's safety. She was rarely taken out of Number Twelve without her parents, and as far as Remus knew, no one in the Order had any intentions of taking her. Then again, there were many people with access to Number Twelve these days, and any one of them could have fallen victim to an Imperius Curse.

_We'll just have to keep a much closer eye on Mira and the twins from now on,_ Remus thought. _Not that we don't now. Ninety percent of the time, there's someone in the room with them, or they're wherever we are._

"Tell me more about Percy Weasley," Remus said suddenly. "Do you really believe he's turned over a new leaf?"

Sirius sighed and shrugged. "I'm no Dumbledore—I can't read minds or anything—but yes, I think he has."

"This coming from the man who once said he would disown his child if said child was ever caught doing what Percy has," Remus said. "I suppose that counts for something. What's Dumbledore said?"

"He wants to talk to Percy, naturally, face-to-face, but from what I told him, he thinks Percy might deserve another chance."

"Does Molly know?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not getting her hopes up with this, then watch as Percy does something stupid again."

"So you really don't trust him," Remus said.

"Do you?" Sirius countered with raised eyebrows. "Remus, there aren't a lot of people I trust in the Order—you lot, of course, and a few others, but after everything that's happened, you can't really expect me to warm up to someone who tried to kill my godson while the rest of us were in the kitchen."

Remus hadn't been present during the twenty-four hours in which Harry nearly died. That had been the same night he and Emmeline had disappeared in France. _How convenient, _Remus thought. _There's no better way to break Sirius than to have two of the people he cares about most in mortal danger at the same time..._

"I trust Dumbledore," Sirius said quietly. "It's taken me many years to get to the point I'm at now, but I trust him with my life and the lives of my family members. If he talks to Percy, and says he's changed, I'll take Dumbledore's word for it. I won't like it, but then again, there are a lot of things Dumbledore does I don't like. But for the most part, I don't think he's steered us wrong once."

Remus nodded. "I'm happy to hear you say that, Padfoot," he said just as quietly. "Listen, as far as Mira goes, I will do everything I can to help keep her safe, and I know you'll do the same with John and Alex." Sirius nodded. "Malfoy is a threat to us, and he always has been, whether he's been on the run or in Azkaban. But whatever happens, don't do anything that's going to get you hurt. That's the last thing anyone needs."

Sirius snorted. "Look who's talking," he muttered. Before he could go on, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" he called.

Charlie Weasley poked his head through. "Evening, gents, Emmeline told me you were up here. How're you feeling, Sirius?"

The Head Auror shrugged. "I've felt worse. But I'll feel better once I can drink a sip of water without it tasting like acid."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, but let the comment go. "Remus, we just got an owl from St. Mungo's. One of the female werewolves from the Underground wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Dunno," Charlie said. "But she requested you specifically."

"When does she want to meet?"

"Tomorrow, before the full moon rises. Might have something to do with what you're planning tomorrow night."

"How'd you find out about that?" Sirius asked. "I thought we were the only ones who knew."

"I told him," Remus said before Charlie could reply. "He's been very involved in the werewolf cases, and I asked for his insight."

"Thought dragons were your specialty," Sirius said. "Getting bored with that?"

"No," Charlie sighed, "but as there aren't many dragons wandering London, I needed something else to occupy my time."

"Anyway," Remus interrupted. "This female... Who is she?"

"Well, from the files I dug up on her, she is the mate of Greyback's beta, and the mother of three of his children. She's also one of the few who agreed to Ministry help without much hesitation," Charlie said. "She could be some help when you face him, maybe she can tell you his weak points."

"Somehow I doubt it," Remus said. "I'll meet with her. Tomorrow morning, say ten o'clock. That way I'll still be able to get some rest before tomorrow night."

Charlie nodded. "I'll let her know." He stood. "Hate to cut this short, but Tonks and I are going out tonight—I've got to pick her up soon."

"Thank you for dropping by, Charlie," Remus said. "I'll come by the office tomorrow and let you know what happened."

"Sounds good. See you, Sirius."

"Bye, Charlie," Sirius replied. Once Charlie left, Sirius turned to Remus. "Any idea?"

Remus shook his head. "None," he said. "But it can't hurt to meet with her, right?"

"If you say so," Sirius said. "Just do yourself a favor, and don't mention it to Emmeline right away. I doubt she'll be all that excited to hear you're meeting with female werewolves just before you head out to face the males."

"And risk her getting upset again, like she did with the Naomi fiasco?"

Sirius gave him a look. "You know exactly why she got upset about that, Moony," he said.

"Either way..." Remus said. "Get some rest. I'm going to go have some dinner. Maybe we can find something that doesn't taste too horrible for you."

"Cheers," Sirius muttered.

Remus left the room, wanting nothing more than a few minutes alone. He was less than twenty-four hours from the full moon, and he still hadn't really made up with Emmeline. Not to mention everything that had happened that night had given him a lot to mull over.

_I need Harry's pensieve,_ he thought dully, making his way to the kitchen. _No one should have this much to worry about..._

_Now you know how Harry feels sometimes,_ said another voice. For once, Remus didn't tell it to shut up—he agreed wholeheartedly with it.


	38. Thirty Eight

**Warning: Character Death.**

**

* * *

**_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Thirty-Eight_

Remus awoke the next morning with a lead stomach and a feeling of impending doom. He rolled over to find Emmeline had already gotten up and had left the room. With a sigh, he looked up at the ceiling and tried his hardest to make his sudden headache disappear—it only seemed to intensify.

Just before they'd gone to sleep the night before, Remus and Emmeline had had a long discussion about the full moon. Emmeline had mostly apologized for being cold to him, and Remus had finally understood her reasoning, though he still believed she was overreacting. To his surprise, she had no problem with his meeting with a female werewolf—she knew it was part of his work and nothing more. Remus wanted to hit himself afterwards for thinking she would react any other way.

He still had no idea what to expect during the meeting today—he'd been in contact with a few of the werewolves, and they'd expressed their gratitude for getting them away from the Underground, but he hadn't thought anything else would come of it. Then again, with the breakout from Azkaban, which included the werewolves that had been arrested, he probably should have expected a few of them to panic about their safety. However, the Ministry had done everything possible to ensure the safety of the female and child werewolves, and Remus didn't think they had anything to worry about.

_But you also know that even the strongest protections can't always keep you safe,_ he thought. _You've learned that little lesson many times._

His mind quickly ran through every single occasion his home had been breached by either Death Eaters or Voldemort, even though the area had been protected by supposedly the strongest wards and charms there were. These thoughts, of course, got him thinking about the night his cottage had been burned down, then to his Christmas present from Sirius and Harry. He couldn't wait to move in.

_But in order to do that, I've got to get through tonight. _

He suddenly wondered what exactly he'd gotten himself into. And then he began to see the points of his friends and family.

_I hate it when they're right..._

* * *

Upon entering Auror Headquarters that morning, Sirius was immediately turned around by Proudfoot and silently led down the hall to the DMLE offices. The Head Auror raised an eyebrow, but his second-in-command continued his way to Mad-Eye's office at the very back of the room.

"Have a seat," Mad-Eye said, not looking away from whatever it was he was reading. "Close the door, Black."

The two Aurors did as they were instructed, and waited for Mad-Eye to finish with the scroll in his hands.

"Just came down from Bones' office," Mad-Eye said, gesturing to the parchment. "Folks are getting panicky about the escaped prisoners. They want results."

"What do they want us to do, Mad-Eye?" Sirius asked irritably. "Every time we get them _back _into Azkaban, they escape again."

"A few suggestions have come up," Moody grumbled, looking up at his Aurors. "One involves bringing the dementors back—which isn't really an option at the moment. The other is allowing the use of Unforgivables by Aurors again."

Proudfoot shook his head in disgust. "I didn't like using them the first time around, and I'm sure as hell not going to use them now."

"Even if it gets Malfoy off the streets?" Mad-Eye challenged. "I was never the biggest supporter of this either, but things have changed, both of you know that. Those Death Eaters aren't just pretending they've seen the errors of their ways—they're out there in broad daylight, killing people. Not to mention the hysteria that broke out when the werewolves were announced to be on the loose again... Everyone's just waiting for tomorrow morning to find out exactly how bad it's going to be."

Sirius remained silent. He'd been waiting for this day, when the Aurors would be allowed to use the Unforgivables once again. During the first war, he'd managed to remain in that small minority of Aurors who'd never used one; by the end of it all, even James wasn't part of that minority. But just the thought of using one of those illegal spells made him feel like he would be no better than his blood family.

"Who authorized this?" Sirius asked hoarsely, after a moment. "And why now?"

"Well, like I said, folks are worried that our methods aren't working," Mad-Eye replied, shaking his head. "Bones has been under pressure from every angle—inside the Ministry and out—and she had to do something. As for the dementors…" He sighed.

Sirius' face hardened. "I don't care what anyone says. There is absolutely no use for dementors. None."

Mad-Eye looked at him. "But with the dementors, there was never an escape from Azkaban. The prisoners were too caught up in their own minds to even think about escaping."

"I could've done it," Sirius muttered, grinning a little. "If I'd had the chance, I would have escaped."

The other two stared at him. "And how would you have managed that?" Proudfoot asked skeptically. "You didn't have a wand, you were stuck in your cell with dementors around you twenty-four hours a day—"

"Ah, but that's not true," Sirius said. "When Fudge, or someone else from the Ministry, came for a prison inspection, the dementors were sent away."

"So you would have tried to sneak away when Cornelius Fudge was in the prison?" Mad-Eye asked, raising his eyebrow. "I know the man is an idiot, but that's a bit much, even for him."

"You're both forgetting something, though; I'm an illegal Animagus. I could've sneaked past the dementors, and they never would have known I was gone until it was too late."

"Speaking of which," Mad-Eye said sternly. "Dumbledore and I were discussing it, and as soon as this bloody war is over, you need to register yourself. Wouldn't do anyone any good to have the _Daily Prophet_ find out you've been an illegal Animagus for twenty years. And I know you don't want to go back to prison."

Sirius saluted him. "I was planning on that anyway. Actually, I was going to do it a few years ago, but then ol' Moldywart came back, and I decided I could use it as a disguise."

Mad-Eye nodded while Proudfoot sniggered behind his hand. "Well, that's all. Pass the notice onto your people—tell them what you want as far as how often they can use them. I'm sure you both remember my speech when Crouch authorized this during the first war."

Proudfoot and Sirius looked at one another, then back at Mad-Eye. "Only use the Unforgivables when there is no other option," they recited together. "And never forget... _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"_

Judging by Mad-Eye's look, the two younger wizards had about ten seconds to get out of his office before they were forcefully removed. They didn't wait to find out if they were correct. On their way back to Auror Headquarters, they discussed what to tell their Aurors. Neither of them was fond of the Unforgivables, and were reluctant to even tell anyone they were authorized to be used on Death Eaters who refused to cooperate with authorities.

Sighing as he entered headquarters, Sirius turned to his second-in-command. "Call a meeting for this afternoon—everyone is to be there. No excuses."

"Got it, boss," Proudfoot said, heading off to his office beside Sirius'.

The Head Auror remained at the entrance, staring around. He started thinking about the first war, when the Aurors had started using Unforgivables—Death Eaters began dying left and right. Though Sirius wasn't as concerned about the fate of Death Eaters, he didn't like the idea of Aurors, who were supposed to be protecting the wizarding community, sinking to the level of the Death Eaters they were attempting to capture.

_It'll all have to be monitored..._ he told himself. _Only as a very last resort can the curses be used—and my Aurors will never, no matter what anyone says, use the Cruciatus. I will not allow my Aurors to resort to torture, no matter the circumstances._

The chances of him becoming a hypocrite in favor of Malfoy and Bella were high, but if anyone deserved to be tortured, it was those two. Sirius smirked coldly at the thought of them writhing and screaming in pain.

Then he shook himself. _What the hell am I thinking? I'm not like them and I never will be. _

Attempting to convince himself of that, Sirius headed to his office to get back to work.

* * *

Remus entered St. Mungo's, trying to hide his dislike of hospitals, and made his way to the fourth floor, where the long-term residents were kept. A separate ward had been built for the werewolves who'd been taken from the Underground, so they could recover and get used to new surroundings in peace without other hospital patients becoming upset about the presence of werewolves. The walls of the ward were soundproofed so that on the full moon, there wouldn't be so much panic in the hospital if someone heard a howl.

_Not that people don't panic as it is, _Remus thought as he reached the third floor and continued up the stairs. _I've lost track of the number of Howlers I've gotten since the trip to the Underground..._

But there were those who supported the werewolves and praised Remus for getting them homes and jobs.

_Now if we could convince the rest of the world that all werewolves aren't man-eating beasts..._

He reached the room where the meeting with the female werewolf would take place and found Ted Tonks standing outside with another Healer.

Remus smiled. "Hello, Ted," he said, shaking the wizard's hand. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"We're delivering Wolfsbane to the patients still staying here," Ted replied. He turned to the other Healer. "Remus Lupin, this is Healer David Piers—he's one of the werewolf experts here at St. Mungo's."

"Wonderful to meet you, Remus," Healer Piers said eagerly. "I've been following your case quite closely for many years now."

Remus fought hard not to raise his eyebrows and drop his jaw in surprise at the comment. He settled for a politely puzzled look. "My case?" he asked.

"Indeed," Piers replied. "You have been a very interesting case for many werewolf experts. Werewolves who manage to succeed in a world full of prejudice are quite rare. I believe you are the only one who has actually managed to be accepted within the Ministry to the point of being offered a position of head of department. Not to mention your success in terms of your personal life—congratulations on your sons, by the way."

"Er, thank you," Remus said, bewildered. He glanced at Ted, whose lips were twitching slightly. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Healer Piers, but I should get to my meeting..."

"Of course," Piers said, sticking out his hand to shake Remus'. "Perhaps you and I could have lunch one day, discuss this more..."

"My schedule is a bit full," Remus said, attempting to be polite. He didn't feel comfortable knowing the man before him knew every detail of his life. It was a bit scary. "I could owl you if I find an opening this week."

"Absolutely!" the Healer replied. "Give my regards to your lovely wife."

Remus nodded and smiled, assuring Piers he would tell Emmeline hello for him, gave a look of complete confusion to Ted, and headed towards the door.

He entered and found a rather beautiful woman with long dirty blonde hair sitting at a table with a goblet of steaming liquid in front of her. When she spotted him, she smiled. Remus couldn't help but smile back.

"You must be Mister Lupin," she said, standing from the table and shaking Remus' hand.

Remus fought not to think about how soft her hands were. "Please, call me Remus," he said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I know your name..."

She smiled and sat. Remus sat across from her. "Celeste Moxley," she said. "Or that was my name before I was taken to the Underground by Fenrir, at least."

"It's a lovely name," Remus said. In the back of his mind, a voice was reminding him of his wife and children at Number Twelve. "Er, how long were you in the Underground?"

Her smile faded and she sighed deeply. "Well, I was five years of age when I was attacked and kidnapped, so I would say it's been about twenty-five years that I've been a part of the pack."

Remus' eyes widened in surprise. "Twenty-five years?" he said, shocked and disgusted. "You missed out on your entire childhood, never had the chance to attend Hogwarts..." He shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry you had to go through that."

Celeste shrugged. "It wasn't as horrible as you may think, Remus," she said. "I was taken in by an elder female and raised well—I learned to read and got a fairly decent education. I fell in love when I was sixteen and became the mate of Fenrir's beta, Rudolf, and bore him three children—two boys and a girl. Do you have children, Remus?"

Remus nodded. "I do. Twin boys, barely a month old."

"You must be quite protective of them, considering your history with my pack."

"I would do whatever it took to protect them," Remus agreed.

"I love my children very much, and I dreamed of the day that they would not have to live in the conditions they were born in. I've kept them far from the actions of my mate and the other males—my sons are still very young and would not have been involved in hunting and attacks until they reached their teenage years. My oldest son was forced to be Rudolf and Fenrir's assistant, if you will. He delivered the Wolfsbane potion that had been brewed the evening you faced Fenrir."

Remus recalled the boy he'd seen. The boy hadn't looked in any of the male werewolves' eyes, staring at his bare, dirty feet instead.

Celeste leaned forward on the table, looking quite grave. "I've asked you here for a reason, Remus. I want my children to have a chance for as normal a life as I can give them. My oldest son is approaching eleven, and I'd like nothing more than for him to attend Hogwarts—I have seen him do accidental magic—my husband is not aware of this, and if he was, he would kill my son."

Remus felt rather confused. He wasn't sure what she was asking of him—he had no power to get a child into Hogwarts... Why hadn't she called for Dumbledore?

"I want them stopped," Celeste said quietly, staring hard at Remus. "You are the only one who can defeat them—you are our alpha male, whether they will admit it or not."

Remus' stomach jumped slightly at her words. His family had referred to him as an alpha before, but it was different hearing it from a member of the werewolf pack—it suddenly made him feel as though he actually was their leader. "I'm not sure how to defeat them—I don't want to kill any of them."

"I don't believe you'll have to," Celeste said, giving him a small smile. "If you fight Rudolf and win, they will respect you—he is the toughest of the pack. Once he has been defeated, the others will recognize you as their leader."

Remus was still skeptical, and his face must have shown this, judging by what Celeste said next.

"We know what you did to Fenrir. The others, while they were quite angry over his death, they were impressed at how quickly it all happened. We all thought you were weak and we were convinced Fenrir would kill you the instant you turned your back. And then we received word of Fenrir's death... Nobody expected that, Remus. The other females and I have discussed this during many late nights when we had trouble sleeping. We want to help you. We know what you have planned for tonight, and we wish to join your fight."

Remus blinked. "I'm not certain that is the best course of action," he said slowly. "If anyone is to be hurt tonight, I'd prefer it only be myself..."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "I heard you were noble, but I didn't think you were stupid. You can't go in there alone. You've been raised in the real world—you know nothing of feral werewolves in the wild. And if you try to fight them alone, you will be killed," she said frankly. "I'm sure your family would be quite upset about that."

He sighed, trying to think about what she said without showing his nerves. "How do you know about what's happening tonight?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged. "Word on the street," she replied. "One of the females overheard a conversation between a few Healers— 'm sure you know how well werewolves can hear. It was an accident that she heard this and she immediately came to me and told me about it. That was when I gathered all the females and we discussed what to do. Our decision was unanimous."

Remus hesitated before he made his next comment, not wanting to insult Celeste. "No offense meant, but are the female werewolves strong enough to fight the males?"

Celeste grinned in a way that sent a slight chill down Remus' spine. "We may not be allowed to fight on the full moon, but we are strong. And when it comes to our children, we will fight hard, and we will win. As I said before, I love my children very much, and just like you would for your sons, I will do whatever it takes to protect them, as will the other females."

Remus nodded slowly. He still wasn't completely convinced that having the females on his side was a good idea, but having help from other werewolves rather than humans who could be attacked and turned into werewolves themselves made him feel a little better. "Okay," he said after long minutes of thinking. "I will accept your help."

"Where shall we meet?" she asked, looking pleased.

"Kent," Remus said. "There is a field there, far from humans—the last thing I want is to see another attack on a human. We will meet in that field an hour before moonrise so that we can develop a plan of action. I will give you directions on how to get there—I'm assuming none of you can Apparate."

"Very well," Celeste said. "Thank you for visiting today. I know you must be quite busy, especially considering what is happening tonight. And I will take no more of your time—your family is waiting for you, I'm certain."

Both werewolves stood, and Celeste came around the table and shook Remus' hand. Remus smiled. "It was wonderful to meet you, Celeste," Remus said. "I'm quite pleased that you and the other females have joined the wizarding community."

"Well, it's all thanks to you, Remus," Celeste said, smiling. "We never would have been able to leave if you hadn't come to the Underground when you had. We will see each other tonight. Enjoy what remains of your day."

"You do the same," Remus said. "I believe your Wolfsbane is awaiting you."

Celeste made a face Remus had made every time he took a sip of the potion. "I do enjoy the effects of the potion, but it's quite a shame that it tastes so terrible."

After writing down the directions to the field Remus planned to use as the fight arena, Remus said goodbye to Celeste and left the room. He'd told Charlie he would drop by the office to tell him what had happened at the meeting with Celeste, but he had a strong urge to go back to Number Twelve to see Emmeline and the twins instead.

* * *

Lunchtime was a difficult affair for Remus. Though he knew he needed to eat, anything that went into his mouth tasted like sawdust. He gave up after the fourth disgusting bite of stew and sat back to watch his family. The conversation had remained light throughout the morning and hadn't strayed towards that evening's events once, for which Remus was thankful. He was certain that if they started discussing it, he would just become even more nervous than he already was. Sirius' appetite seemed to have returned—he was eating everything in sight again. Molly and Emmeline were feeding the children in between their own bites of lunch. Naomi owled and said she would be at Number Twelve the moment her last lesson ended.

"How was your meeting this morning, Remus?" Molly asked, trying to break the silence while feeding Mira.

Remus shrugged, ignoring the look Sirius was giving him. "It was fine," he responded. "She and the other female werewolves want to help tonight. And the only reason I agreed," he said before Sirius opened his mouth, "is because there isn't much of a risk in them becoming werewolves if they get bitten, because they're already werewolves."

Sirius glanced at Emmeline, who nodded slightly. "Moony, Em and I were talking about it, and while we know you're not going to agree to letting any of us go out there with you, we think you should at least let us give you some sort of protection."

Remus sat back in his chair and raised a polite eyebrow. "And what would you suggest, Sirius?"

Obviously feeling confident that Remus wasn't going to shoot down his ideas immediately, the Head Auror pushed his bowl away and sat forward. "For one, we thought one of those bracelets Harry and Tonks used when they were in Voldemort's hideout—the portkeys. But we thought about making it a tracking charm. That way, in the morning, we could find you with no problem."

"If you end up hurt so badly that you can't get home, we need someway to get to you," Emmeline said quietly. "We understand you don't want any of us involved, but unfortunately for you, we are. Dumbledore has already agreed to use a charm on you that will tell us where you've gone and will monitor your every move with a hologram we can watch here."

"And if I don't agree?" Remus asked mildly.

"Then you're not going out," Sirius said bluntly. "You're my brother, Remus, and I will do whatever it takes to be certain you're safe, whether you like it or not."

Remus sighed and looked around at them. Molly had stopped feeding Mira and was staring just as hard at him as Sirius or Emmeline. "Will it help if I told you where this will be happening?" he asked warily. "The field behind the cottage. In the morning, my plan was to go back there and recover enough to contact you."

"Well, at least there's somewhere safe for you to go," Sirius muttered.

"You're not going to hide out there, either," Remus said.

"I wasn't even going to suggest that!"

"You were thinking it."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"All right," Remus said defeated a few moments later. "If it will make you all feel better, you can put a tracking charm on me, but I don't like the idea of you lot being able to watch everything that's going to happen tonight."

"Too bad," Emmeline said, smoothing John's hair back. "You're stuck with it. Now help me with diaper duty."

Sirius snorted. "Even battling werewolves isn't enough to get you out of that, mate," he told Remus.

* * *

Ted delivered Remus' last dose of Wolfsbane that night with a message from Celeste. "She says to tell you they're all in," Ted said. "Whatever that means."

Remus looked at him in slight amusement. "Ted, we all know you know a lot more than you let on, so don't pretend."

The Healer chuckled. "Just don't tell anyone; I like to keep a low profile."

"You're associated with Sirius Black, there's no way for you to keep a low profile," Remus responded. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you about those dreamless sleep potions the hospital's been working on."

The Healer smiled. "Actually, we think we may have found a reversal spell," Ted said. "It has to be approved by the Ministry before it can be cast, though. And anyway, from what I've seen, the worst of the nightmares have stopped. We think the spell is wearing off."

"I haven't had any problems, and I don't know that anyone in the house has, either. Or they haven't mentioned anything otherwise," Remus said.

Ted nodded and frowned a little. "What I don't understand, and probably never will, is how You-Know-Who thinks this is the worst we can deal with."

"I've been having the same thoughts. I know this isn't the worst he can do. But I don't understand why he hasn't done anything more."

"Maybe he's trying to defeat us by making us go insane," Ted said. "The only thing I can think of is that he's waiting for us to get so paranoid that we lose our minds."

Remus chuckled darkly. "That's the best theory I've heard in a long time." He glanced at his watch and sighed. "Why do I get the feeling something horrible is going to happen tonight, Ted?"

"I don't know," Ted replied seriously. "But I suggest you drink that potion. Maybe that will give you a little extra help tonight."

Remus raised an eyebrow and started to ask Ted what he was talking about, but the Healer left the room. Confused, he looked down in the goblet and sniffed the potion—he cringed at the smell, just as he did every month. He cautiously took a sip and nearly spit it out, not because of the disgusting taste, but due to something else. It tasted... better. And it was quite noticeable. He drank the potion slowly, trying to pinpoint the new ingredient. He got close, but couldn't quite come up with it. Whatever it was, Remus hoped it wouldn't interfere with the potion's effects—he didn't think Ted would do that to him, though.

"Moony, it's almost time," Sirius said, entering the library looking thoroughly worried. "You sure you want to do this?"

Remus nodded. "I'm sure," he said with a small smile. "Is everybody here?"

"If you're referring to Dumbledore and Naomi, yes, they are here," Sirius said. "So should I bother telling you again I really don't think this is a good idea?"

"No, I think I got that the first hundred times you mentioned it." Remus placed the empty potion goblet on the desk and stood. "Will you do something for me tonight, Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course, anything..."

"Try to keep Emmeline as calm as you can. She may have said she understands my decisions, but I know she doesn't agree with them, and she's going to be very stressed tonight."

"I'll do what I can."

Remus winked. "You didn't mention this to Harry did you?" he asked as he and Sirius headed down to the kitchen.

"Nope," Sirius replied. "But I doubt it will remain a secret long—that boy's smarter than either of us know. He got Draco Malfoy's whereabouts out of Naomi—"

"Because she told him," Remus said. "I agree he's smart, Sirius, but like I told Naomi, I don't think he needs to know every little detail about the Order."

"And like I've told you over and over, Harry deserves to know. There aren't a lot of kids his age, or any age for that matter, that could have handled what he has. Bloody hell, I would have run and hid under my bed after hearing a prophecy about Voldemort and myself. Look, you know how much I hate to admit this, but Harry's not a child anymore, and technically speaking, we aren't his guardians anymore. He can go out and get his own place at any point he wants. But we've got to be there to make sure he's got the right information to do what he has to do."

Remus only shrugged, preferring not to get into an argument with Sirius right now. The wizards entered the kitchen and found it in silence. Everyone turned and looked at Remus, and he suddenly felt more nervous than he had all week. Dumbledore stood from the table and withdrew his wand from his robes. Remus stood before him.

"It has been requested by your friends and family that I perform a complex tracking charm on you, Remus. As an added precaution, Emmeline has prepared a portkey similar to the one Harry and Miss Tonks wore during the rescue Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore handed Remus a simple leather bracelet with a bronze coin in the center. "It has been charmed to change size when you transform so that it will not be lost. I will give you a moment to speak with your family before casting the charm."

Remus nodded and moved around the table to Emmeline. After a long kiss, Emmeline leaned back in his arms. "I don't think I have to tell you to be careful," she said quietly.

"I will be as careful as I can manage," he said honestly. "Take care of our boys. I'll see all three of you in the morning."

"Damn right you will," Emmeline muttered with a smile as she released Remus.

Naomi was pale and shaking when she stood. "You know you're an idiot, right?"

"I thought that was Sirius' job?" Remus replied, hugging her tightly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Honestly, you're as bad as Emmeline."

"I heard that," Emmeline said, glaring at her husband playfully.

"Just take care, Lupin," Naomi muttered, pulling away and sitting back down in her chair rather quickly.

Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius who could only shrug. "Don't drink too much tonight, mate," Remus teased his best friend.

"I'll try to refrain," Sirius replied flatly. "Don't let them get the upper hand on you. And don't relax until it's all over."

"I know, Sirius," Remus said, reaching out to shake the Head Auror's hand.

Sirius raised his own eyebrow, took Remus' hand, and pulled the werewolf in for a tight hug. "Be safe, Moony," Sirius said gruffly, not looking Remus in the eye. When he turned away, Remus thought he saw Sirius swipe at his eyes; though he fought to hide it most of the time, Sirius' nerves got the best of him sometimes.

Once again, Remus stood before Dumbledore. The Headmaster pointed his wand at Remus, muttered a very complicated incantation, and Remus' entire body felt warm. Nothing happened immediately, but after a moment, Remus saw a bright white light fill the room. He looked over to the kitchen table where a large hologram of a three-dimensional map of the world appeared. A red dot was soaring around the globe and stopped on London, hovering somewhere over Grimmauld Place.

_The Fidelius Charm won't allow it to become more detailed,_ Remus thought vaguely. He recalled the last time he'd seen this charm performed. It had been the night of Harry's rescue from the Riddle house, and then, it had been performed on Snape. Remus wondered if Sirius was remembering the same thing—his best friend wouldn't look anywhere near the map.

"I will not repeat what your family has said, but I will ask you to take care of yourself, Remus," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Thank you, sir, I will." With a deep breath and one last look at his family, Remus touched his wand to the portkey on his wrist and disappeared.

* * *

After long minutes of silence and watching the map, Sirius said, "Well, that's it. He's out of our protection."

"Don't be too sure of that," said a voice from the counter. Everyone jumped a little and turned to Ted, whom they'd forgotten was there. "I added a little something to his potion." At their raised eyebrows, he went on. "It's a self-healing ingredient that works very well with the other Wolfsbane ingredients and happens to be quite illegal—if anyone found out I'd used it, I'd probably be arrested." He looked pointedly at Sirius.

The Head Auror chuckled. "As if I'm going to arrest you for that," he said. "I think you deserve a drink for it, actually."

"And there he goes," Naomi muttered to Emmeline, who was studying the map closely.

Remus had just appeared right outside the cottage.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Remus looked around his former backyard, and started towards the forest. He walked for nearly an hour before he reached the clearing where Sirius and Harry used to play Quidditch on nice days. The female werewolves hadn't arrived yet, so Remus sat on a log and waited.

His wait didn't last long. Moments before their scheduled meeting time, he heard quiet voices and rustling of tree leaves, and stood. Celeste led a group of about fifteen to twenty women, all varying in looks and size. Celeste smiled when she spotted Remus.

"Glad you could make it," he called to them.

"I told you we would," Celeste called back. She quickly made introductions, and looked to Remus for more instructions.

"I'll start the call right after our transformations," he told the women. "I'm not certain how long it will take for a reply, but I think we should all remain in the center of the clearing, each facing a different direction to be sure we're not ambushed. We should also do everything by the book tonight—I do not want to fight until it's been initiated by another werewolf, and I ask you all to stay back unless I need you—"

He was cut off by arguments. "Hold on! I thought we were here to fight, not stand on the sidelines!" one woman complained.

"You are," Remus replied calmly. "But the ultimate goal tonight is to prove to them that I am the alpha in this pack. Once that has been accomplished..."

"You don't want to kill them," Celeste said quietly, staring hard at Remus. "You've already told me this, I understand. But I've discussed this with the females, and I agree with them: You think they're going to fight you and you're going to walk away totally unscathed."

"I never said that," Remus said. "But no, I don't want to kill anyone tonight. I realize I don't know much about feral werewolves and how they fight, but I know enough to know they won't all attack me at once."

Another woman laughed loudly, almost scathingly. "Thought you said he was smart, Celeste! Look, I don't know where you got your information, but this pack was taught to attack to kill. And if you're going to fight Rudolf on your own, it'll be a bloody miracle if you live through it."

"What do you suggest?" Remus asked mildly.

"Kill them," she said promptly. "Kill every last one of them. Celeste says you want the attacks to stop. Well, the only way to ensure that is to make sure they're all dead."

"We all recognize you as our alpha," said another woman. "But what you need to understand is that we know more about them than you'll ever know. And being alpha doesn't mean a damn thing when you've got someone like Rudolf running around, not caring what anyone says. You killed Greyback, for which we're all grateful, but Rudolf's not going to let that go away—he wants you dead, he wants your family dead, and he won't rest until it's done."

There was a murmur of agreement, and Remus suddenly realized they were right. He sat back down on his stump and thought hard. After a few moments, he nodded. "All right, here's the new plan..."

* * *

Harry couldn't relax. All day long he'd had a bad feeling about tonight, and he wasn't sure why. He'd woken that morning with the familiar sensation of his scar prickling, but couldn't recall whether or not he'd been dreaming before. Everything seemed normal; the professors weren't acting any differently, nor were the other students. Could something be waiting to happen that no one was aware of? And why was his mind stuck on Remus and Sirius?

_Because you know how deeply they're involved in the war, and if something were to happen to them, you'd be devastated? _

Harry sighed deeply and tried to immerse himself in his Charms textbook. It only lasted moments before Hermione was poking him in the shoulder, telling him it was time for rounds.

"Bit early, don't you think?" Harry said irritably, but shoving the book back into his bag nonetheless. "I thought Prefects were supposed to patrol until ten?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm just doing what McGonagall said to do," she replied.

The head boy and girl waved at Ron and Ginny as they pushed open the portrait hole and climbed out into the corridor. Harry glanced at his watch—it read nine p.m. The strange feeling in his stomach only intensified as he and Hermione walked around the empty corridors, checking the classrooms for hidden students. It was rather boring work, to be honest, and the only highpoint was when the two students met up with Tonks and another Auror to walk the grounds.

"Wotcher," Tonks said a bit more brightly than normal. Harry noticed she looked rather worried about something. "Sirius couldn't make it, so he sent us."

"Why couldn't he make it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Tonks wouldn't look him in the eye when she answered. "He had something else to do tonight," she said evasively. "How're classes coming along? Are you all ready for N.E.W.T.s?"

Hermione and Tonks dove into a discussion about the upcoming exams as they exited the castle doors. Harry's eyes were automatically drawn to the bright full moon in the black sky, wondering how Remus was fairing tonight. He figured he and Sirius were in the middle of a game of chase in the library by now, and Harry suddenly longed to be with them.

The foursome was near Hagrid's hut when it happened. Harry was busy thinking about his family, Hermione and Tonks now engrossed in a conversation about Charlie, and it was the other Auror who saw it.

"What was that?" he asked quietly, stopping in his tracks and narrowing his eyes to see in the dark.

"What was what?" Tonks asked, pulling her wand from her robes and trying to see what the wizard was. It took her a moment, but as soon as she'd locked onto it, Harry and Hermione had as well: there was a dark figure running down the castle steps, full speed, towards the gates.

Tonks and the other Auror took off across the grounds, shooting off spells as they went, Harry and Hermione following a moment later. The figure glanced back over his shoulder, spotted his pursuers, and sped up, blasting his way through the gates.

"Harry, send Dumbledore a message! Go back to the castle!" Tonks yelled, hardly looking over her shoulder to him as she ran. "NOW!"

Harry stopped and Hermione nearly ran into him. Both of them were bent over double, trying to catch his breath, and it took Harry a moment to realize what Tonks had asked him to do. He took out his own wand, turned towards the castle, and conjured his patronus with a message for Dumbledore. His stag streaked off through the grounds and into the castle.

"We—should—go inside," Hermione panted, massaging a stitch in her side.

Harry, who was just about to agree, snapped his head in the direction he'd seen Tonks and the other Auror run. He'd just heard a shout of a spell, a loud _pop_, and a strangled curse loud enough to wake the whole of Hogwarts and possibly even the villagers of Hogsmeade.

"HARRY!" shouted a voice not far from them. Harry and Hermione turned to find Dumbledore running to them. "Where are they?"

"Out there." Harry pointed towards where he'd heard the shouts.

"Go back to your common room immediately. The castle is under immediate lockdown." Before Harry could so much as raise his eyebrows, Dumbledore was outside the gates, searching for the Aurors.

"Lockdown?" Hermione said blankly. "Why are we under lockdown?"

"Don't know," Harry said in a low voice. "But we should get back inside..."

The moment the pair had entered the castle through its tall stone doors, the doors slammed shut and they could hear large rusted bolts sliding into place, locking the doors. Harry and Hermione looked at one another a bit fearfully and sped up their pace back to Gryffindor Tower, surprisingly not meeting anyone on their way.

As soon as they opened the portrait hole, the noise inside the common room nearly knocked them back out again. Hermione climbed through first, followed by Harry, and the pair began to search for Ron and Ginny. It seemed everybody was in a panic, though Harry couldn't discern over what. They were all in a close-knit circle surrounding one of the armchairs. Harry pushed himself through and found Colin Creevey looking both petrified over something and excited over the attention he was getting.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron's voice called out over the noise.

The head boy and girl crossed the room to meet him and Ginny. "What's up?" Harry asked quickly, finding Ginny to be in a state of shock.

"Creevey just came in here, screaming like a madman that he'd found McGonagall... _dead..._" Ron whispered.

"WHAT?" Harry and Hermione shouted.

Ron nodded, looking quite shaken himself. "He'd gone to ask her about some homework or something, and she didn't answer her door, but he heard someone moving in there. He opened the door anyway and was knocked over by some bloke who made a run for it."

"We saw him," Hermione said faintly. "He was running across the grounds—Tonks and another Auror chased after him..."

"Dumbledore's out there now," Harry said quietly, his heart pounding and his mind reeling. "He said the castle's under lockdown."

Hermione sniffed. "Well, unless there was more than one of them, I doubt there's any use for lockdown anymore."

* * *

Sirius had just yawned widely, still watching the hologram in the center of the table. Remus and the female werewolves had all transformed and were now standing around the clearing, not doing much of anything really.

_I thought this would be a bit more exciting,_ he thought faintly.

_I wouldn't wish for that, if I were you,_ said a voice in the back of his head.

He jumped suddenly as a pearly white phoenix appeared in the kitchen, soaring right through the hologram and landing on Sirius' arm. Naomi and Emmeline looked at him with wide eyes while he listened to the message Dumbledore had sent. By the time the phoenix had vanished, Sirius had felt all the color drain from his body. He was shaking all over, his eyes stinging painfully.

From a distance, he heard a voice calling his name. He finally realized it was his wife. He looked over to her, uncertain if his voice would even work right now. "It was from Dumbledore," he said hoarsely, unnecessarily. "A student's found McGonagall dead in her office... Tonks chased after the suspect—they think she might be dead too..."

After long moments of shock, Naomi managed to squeak out one word. "Who?"

Sirius gulped, trying to force his anger down so he could answer. _I can deal with it afterwards. _"Malfoy," he said croakily "It's always bloody Malfoy..."


	39. Thirty Nine

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Thirty-Nine_

The kitchen of Number Twelve was in a stunned silence. Nobody could figure out how anyone, least of all Lucius Malfoy, could manage to get into Hogwarts, kill a professor, and get out without being caught. Dumbledore had Flooed in briefly to speak with them, his voice wavering in such a way none of them had ever heard. Sirius was horrified at the prospect that Dumbledore, one of his heroes, would start to cry.

_Couldn't really blame him if he had,_ Sirius thought. _He was closer to McGonagall than any of us..._

Anger bubbled in Sirius' blood again. Malfoy had been on his list of most hated people for many years, but this time, he'd gone far enough over the line that Sirius couldn't think straight anymore. All he could think of was making Malfoy suffer.

He stood so suddenly that he made the two witches around him jump. None of them had so much as glanced at the hologram of Remus and the other werewolves in long minutes. Before either of them could utter a word, Sirius was up the stairs, his wand in his hand, and out in the cold night. He thought only for a moment about where he would go before he Disapparated with a soft _pop_.

* * *

Remus had just finished calling for the other werewolves and looked round at the females anxiously. Now that he was there, waiting for the males, he felt that this had been a very bad idea indeed. But there was no time to back out. The females looked quite calm and detached from the situation, even bored. Remus tried to mimic their moods, but was quite unsuccessful. His stomach was wriggling with nerves and a feeling he couldn't quite identify—the one thing he knew was that it wasn't good, and he didn't think it had anything to do with werewolves.

_Don't let your guard down,_ Sirius' voice reminded him.

Remus shook himself and looked around the clearing, listening for any noise in the forest surrounding them. Suddenly, and from every direction, he heard howling. As the sound approached, the female werewolves stood, the hair rising from their bodies as they growled in response, baring their teeth. The first werewolf shot out of the trees and one of the females met him in midair. Remus watched, transfixed, as they rolled around the grass in a blur of fur. Another werewolf came at them, and another female attacked. After the fourth, the fight was going quite strong. There were two male werewolves for every female and Remus, yet they seemed to be winning somehow.

Something jumped on Remus' back, forcing him to the ground, and knocking the wind out of him. He rolled over and pinned the white werewolf, swiping hard at his face. Blood gushed all over the ground, and after a few moments, Remus abandoned the fight to join another—the white werewolf was either unconscious or dead, Remus didn't stick around to find out.

Yips, howls, snarls, and growls filled the air for what seemed like an eternity. Remus couldn't ever remember being so exhausted in his life. He was only surprised he didn't seem to have any lasting injuries—more than once, he was certain, he'd been bitten or swiped at, but hadn't had time to dwell on it.

A deep, menacing growl behind him brought him back to the present. Very slowly, Remus turned to face the werewolf he'd been waiting for all night. How he hadn't seen him before now didn't matter—all that mattered was that Remus succeeded now. He was suddenly taken back to the night he'd faced Greyback, and realized how different this was. For one thing, Rudolf knew, coming into the fight, exactly who Remus was.

Remus bared his teeth and growled back, snapping his jaws at the black, bear-like werewolf before him. All around them, the fighting seemed to have stopped—Remus couldn't hear or see any of the others. Rudolf launched himself at Remus, but Remus was ready; he stepped neatly to the side and let the other werewolf fall to the ground on his face. For a moment, he was reminded of a wrestling match he and Sirius had had one full moon night when Sirius had fallen just as he had. He snapped out of it quickly, and while Rudolf tried to snap out of his daze, Remus took that time to launch his own attack.

He heard a huff of breath as he landed on Rudolf and took a swipe at his nose. Rudolf, obviously stronger than the other werewolves, threw Remus off him quite easily, and Remus produced a slight whimper as he hit a tree stump. He shook away the stars that erupted in his eyes to face the other again, and found Rudolf was already limping. Rudolf was advancing on him, yellow teeth bared, eyes filled with a mania Remus had never seen before. Though his first instinct was to step back, Remus stood his ground and bared his own teeth, growling just as deeply and menacingly as the other werewolf.

Around them, the fights had indeed stopped. What was left of the other werewolves had gathered in a circle around Remus and Rudolf, emitting their own growls for the werewolf they were supporting. The two werewolves circled one another, sizing each other up. There was no sign that Rudolf was going to attack—Remus debated on whether he should just yet.

_Don't be stupid! _Sirius' voice said in his ear again. _You can take him, no problem! _

The last thing Remus clearly remembered was running towards Rudolf. After that, everything was a mixture of colors, sounds, and pain. Whatever it was that had kept him from being hurt earlier seemed to have worn off, and he could feel every scratch, bite, and slam to the ground. The last thing he saw was himself standing over Rudolf, the other werewolf was obviously too weak to move any longer. Seconds later, everything around him seemed to go black, and Remus saw, heard, and felt no more.

* * *

Naomi and Emmeline stared openmouthed at the hologram for long moments, having just seen Remus close his jaw around the other werewolf's throat. Not long after, he fell to the ground and passed out.

"I think it's over," Naomi said shakily, looking over to Emmeline. "I don't think we have to watch anymore."

Emmeline nodded blankly, still staring at her husband. "All right," she said hoarsely. Naomi wasn't sure if Emmeline could move, based on the look of sheer horror on her face. Nevertheless, Emmeline waved her wand, as though it was against her better judgment to do so, and vanished the hologram before dropping her arm back to the table. "What now?" she asked.

Naomi shook her head. "I don't know," she said honestly. Sirius had been gone for an hour now, and though Naomi had been tempted to follow him, she couldn't leave Emmeline tonight. Too much had happened, and Naomi wasn't even certain where her husband had gone.

_Stupid oaf,_ she thought angrily. _Always letting his emotions get the better of him... He's going to get himself killed one day._ _I just hope it's not today..._

"What about McGonagall?" Emmeline said very quietly. "Do you think there's anything we can do?"

Naomi shrugged. "Doubt it," she said. "We've got the babies to look after. I'm sure Dumbledore's got it all under control, anyway."

"Any idea where Sirius went?"

"Probably after Malfoy again," Naomi said dryly. "I don't blame him—he was closer to McGonagall than any student I knew. It wasn't obvious of course, but McGonagall stood up for him and pushed him every chance she could."

"What do you mean?" Emmeline asked curiously.

"Well, for example, in our first year, Sirius' parents showed up at Hogwarts one day, trying to get Dumbledore to transfer Sirius to Slytherin. When they wouldn't do that, they threatened to send him to Durmstrang, then threatened to take him out of school altogether. Sirius was fighting it all the way, and his father started to lose his temper—which he did a lot, by the way—and put a hand around Sirius' throat—" Emmeline gasped. "Dumbledore, of course, was quite angry from what Sirius told us, and told Sirius' dad to let go of him or he'd have to make him. Well, even Mr. Black knew not to challenge Dumbledore; he let Sirius go, McGonagall pulled Sirius away, and Dumbledore and McGonagall both told the Blacks, in no uncertain terms, that Sirius would stay where he was until _he_ decided otherwise.

"McGonagall took to smiling at him a lot more in classes when he got an answer right—this was before Sirius and James started causing a lot of trouble around school. A few years later, sixth year, I think, after Sirius moved out of here, McGonagall pulled him aside, into her office, and they talked for a few hours. I never knew what they talked about until Sirius told me a few months ago—apparently, McGonagall had told him it didn't matter what his family was like, he could do whatever he wanted. If he wanted to be an Auror, McGonagall swore to help him any way she could. She basically became like an aunt to him; he went to her when he had a problem adjusting to life on his own and didn't want to come to us." Naomi sighed. "That's not even the tip of the iceberg, really; Sirius has always looked up to McGonagall, and McGonagall has always had a soft spot for Sirius, though if you ever saw McGonagall when she caught Sirius and James in the middle of one of their pranks, you'd never know it."

"I knew Sirius' parents never treated him that well, but... wow..." Emmeline said quietly.

Naomi snorted darkly. "You don't know the half of it. He showed up to James' place after he left with a broken arm and a fat lip. They were horrible, horrible people. It's a wonder Sirius turned out as well as he did, to be honest..."

The fireplace filled with green flames, causing the witches to jump again, and Dumbledore stepped neatly out of the fireplace moments later. "The students have been notified," he said, sounding choked up. "There are Aurors searching for the grounds for any evidence, though I have doubt they will find anything."

"Albus, are you certain it was Malfoy?" Naomi asked cautiously.

Dumbledore looked more furious than she'd seen him in many years. "Quite," he said shortly. "Nymphadora grasped his cloak before he Disapparated. He was forced to remove it and curse Miss Tonks in order to escape. Auror Davies caught sight of him before he left. He attempted a stunning charm, but was too late."

Emmeline bit her lip and looked at Naomi. Both were a bit fearful of the steely tone of Dumbledore's voice. "Is Tonks all right?"

"I believe so," Dumbledore said in a slightly lighter tone. "She has been taken to St. Mungo's for observation. I will visit her later in the day."

"A-and... Minerva?" Naomi asked, her voice cracking. "She's really...?"

Dumbledore nodded, looking older and sadder than anyone either of them had ever seen. "I believe she was targeted for her knowledge concerning the whereabouts of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. How Lucius discovered she was Secret-Keeper, I do not yet know. And whether she was broken before being killed, I do not know either."

"Sirius went after him," Naomi said tonelessly, staring at Dumbledore's left hand. "He left not long after you did."

"I surmised as much," Dumbledore said quietly. He looked around the kitchen. "Any word on Remus?"

"The fight's over," Emmeline said quickly, not looking at either of them. "Remus is unconscious, as are most of the male werewolves."

Dumbledore inclined his head, knowing she didn't want to discuss it any further. "I will attempt contact with Sirius to inform him. At moonrise, I will send only the most trusted members of the Order, besides yourselves, of course, to bring Remus home." Dumbledore sighed quite heavily. "I should return to Hogwarts. Please contact me if you hear anything about Sirius. I will likewise contact you with further information concerning Minerva's demise."

Naomi and Emmeline muttered their goodbyes as Dumbledore left through the fireplace again, and they were left alone. After a few moments of silence, Emmeline stood up. "I should go check on the twins," she said in a tense voice.

Naomi nodded and let her go. Mira was asleep in her highchair, and hadn't heard or seen any of the events of the night. _It'll only be a matter of time before she starts to really understand her surroundings. And Sirius and I can't keep her in this house all her life..._

With a heavy sigh, Naomi stood as well, picking up her daughter before heading upstairs. The sooner she went to sleep, the sooner she could wake up in the morning and realize tonight had just been one horrible nightmare.

* * *

Remus woke the next morning in a much more comfortable place than he'd been when he'd passed out. Distantly, he could hear voices, but was far too exhausted to open his eyes and find out who they belonged to. He groaned a little as his head began to throb dully and painfully, and the voices became a bit louder and more excited. Carefully, he opened his eyes a sliver and found a group of blurry figures surrounding him, one with long black hair that he had no trouble recognizing. He raised his heavy arm to touch the hair, but instead grasped a soft, warm hand.

He tried to smile. "Hey, beautiful," he said thickly.

"Hi," she said quietly. "How're you feeling?"

"Super. You?" He opened his eyes further just in time to see Emmeline roll her eyes at Naomi, who was standing at the end of the bed looking anxious. "Where'm I?" he asked.

"The cottage," Naomi answered. "Charlie, Fred, George, and Bill came to get you this morning, and once they got you back here, Charlie contacted the Ministry to get the werewolves out of the clearing."

Something stirred in Remus' mind. He tried to sit up in the bed, but Emmeline and someone else pushed him back down. "Celeste and the others... Are they okay?"

Emmeline, Naomi, and the other person in the room exchanged a glance. "Most of the females were killed," the third voice in the room said quietly. At first, Remus had thought it was Sirius, but when the person spoke, he knew it couldn't possibly be—Sirius' voice didn't sound like a deep growl. Remus turned his head and found Mad-Eye at his other side. "Only a few managed to get out unharmed, and they've been taken to St. Mungo's for treatment."

Remus would have buried his face in his hands if it didn't hurt to lift his arms any further. "It's all my fault," he said miserably. "I never should have let them come with me."

"Don't you go blaming yourself, Lupin," Mad-Eye said gruffly. "They did their job, as did you. And if I may say so myself, you did a damn good job."

Searching for another topic, Remus looked around the room. "Where's Sirius?" he asked, finally noticing the absence of his best friend. "He isn't here?"

"Er..." Naomi said uncomfortably. "Sirius had some other things to take care of..."

"For example?" Remus said, a feeling of doom filling his stomach again.

Emmeline sighed and glared slightly at Naomi for some reason before looking back at Remus. "Something happened last night, and it upset Sirius very much—not that the rest of us weren't upset by it..."

"What?" he asked impatiently.

When neither witch answered, Mad-Eye spoke up and told him exactly what had happened while he was fighting werewolves, and where they thought Sirius had gone. By the time he'd finished, Remus wasn't sure if he could breathe or not. He could vaguely feel his head shaking in disbelief and found his eyes were beginning blur again—when he blinked something warm and wet trailed down his face.

"Sirius went after him, didn't he?" he asked shakily, looking from Mad-Eye to Naomi to Emmeline. They all nodded. "Moron."

He was blank. He couldn't think. He wasn't sure what to say to his wife and best friend while they stood staring at him nervously. "I... I'm tired," he finally said. "Would it be all right if I went to sleep?"

"Of course," Emmeline said, surprised. "Er... We'll be downstairs if you need us."

Remus nodded, staring at the ceiling.

"Rest well, Lupin," Mad-Eye growled, clapping a scarred hand on his shoulder before limping out behind Emmeline and Naomi.

Once the door snapped shut, and he was left alone, Remus continued to stare at the white ceiling with no real intention of sleeping. He didn't think he'd ever be able to sleep after what he'd just heard. McGonagall couldn't be dead. She was like Dumbledore to him: unbeatable. And scum like Lucius Malfoy had once again done the impossible by breaking into Hogwarts, probably torturing McGonagall into telling him where his family was before finally putting her out of her misery.

Remus shook his head miserably. How could Malfoy have done what he had before being spotted?

After what felt like hours of going over what had gone wrong at Hogwarts, then having the night before in the clearing crash back into him, Remus finally fell asleep.

* * *

Hogwarts had never before been so quiet during a meal. No one spoke while they ate if they had any sort of appetite, and in fact, no one even looked at anyone else. There was supposed to have been a Hogsmeade visit that day, but it had been cancelled—Harry was surprised Hogsmeade visits hadn't been cancelled long ago, to be honest. There'd been only one speech made by Dumbledore regarding McGonagall, and afterwards, he hadn't been seen around the school. Harry guessed he was probably with the Order or the Ministry, or possibly just mourning the loss of his Deputy Headmistress and close friend.

Harry had known for McGonagall years—since the time he had first found out about the wizarding world and Hogwarts. She'd always been good to him—when she wasn't disciplining him. He liked her immensely, like an aunt who wouldn't laugh at jokes until she was far away from eyewitnesses. She was one of the best teachers in Hogwarts, not to mention a huge supporter of Gryffindor Quidditch...

No one had asked the question Harry knew had been on their minds: who would head Gryffindor now? Harry honestly didn't care; whoever took over the job wouldn't do half as well as McGonagall...

"Harry," Ginny said very quietly. "We're going back to Gryffindor Tower..."

Harry nodded a little, got up from the table, and followed his friends out of the Great Hall in a daze. No one stayed up late that night; it seemed they were all too tired and depressed to spend time with their housemates. Half an hour after returning to the common room, Harry and Ron stumbled up to their dormitory where they found Seamus, Dean, and Neville had already gotten into their own beds. The curtains around Neville's bed had been drawn, and every so often, the boys heard sniffs coming from behind them—nobody laughed; they were all close to tears themselves.

Harry fell asleep slowly and quite thankfully. But unfortunately for him, he would not get a peaceful sleep.

* * *

At half past ten that night, the cottage door opened and Sirius stumbled through, looking thoroughly exhausted and quite furious. He found Naomi and Emmeline sitting in the living room drinking tea. They jumped a little when they spotted him and immediately demanded to know where he'd gone.

"Where do you think I went?" he asked harshly. "I went to find Malfoy."

"And did you?" Naomi asked.

"Sort of," Sirius mumbled, his anger fading away almost immediately. "I figured he'd go find his family, and I was right about that..."

Emmeline closed her eyes and groaned. "They're dead, aren't they?"

To their obvious surprise, Sirius shook his head. "McGonagall never told him," he said quietly. "The Malfoys are safe." Sirius didn't seem over enthused about this bit of news. "But they've seen old Lucius lurking around."

"They actually told you that?" Naomi asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep," Sirius said carelessly. "Where's Remus?"

"Upstairs," Emmeline said. "Sleeping supposedly..."

"And the kids?"

"Up in the nursery. They seem to like it up there more than they do at Number Twelve."

"Wonder why that could be," Sirius muttered as he left the room. He took the stairs slowly and found the room where he assumed Remus was resting, knocked until he heard the fake snoring from within, and entered. "You may be able to fool your wife and Naomi, but I know better."

Remus rolled over to face him and rolled his eyes. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon. The girls said you'd gone on another suicide mission."

"And I've lived through it once again. Go figure," Sirius said, pulling up a chair. "So how'd it go last night?"

The two talked about anything they could think of that didn't breach the subject of Lucius Malfoy or Minerva McGonagall. Once they'd exhausted everything, they took to staring out the window for hours without speaking. Being friends for as long as they had, they could do this, and not have it be awkward.

Finally, Naomi and Emmeline had come upstairs, unsurprised to find Remus awake. "Dumbledore and most of the Order are here."

"Great, a party," Sirius mumbled sarcastically, earning glares from all his friends. "What, you didn't expect that from me?" He stood and helped Remus get up as well, finding he was quite weak. After helping him put on more than his boxers, Sirius put an arm around his best friend's waist and helped him down the stairs into the large kitchen to find the Order had indeed assembled, and all were looking quite devastated. Emmeline pulled out a chair for Remus, and Sirius sat him down before going to sit on the counter beside Naomi.

Dumbledore slowly stood before them, his eyes a very dull blue. "Good evening," he said quietly, sounding older than ever. "I am certain you all know why I have called this meeting tonight, judging by the looks on your faces." Molly sniffed a little; Bill handed her a handkerchief. "Unfortunately, I have yet to understand how Lucius Malfoy was able to come into Hogwarts undetected, and though I am searching for the reason, I do not know that will find one."

"Don't know how you would," Sirius said quietly. "We've never figured out how he was breaking out of Azkaban, and that place was guarded almost as heavily as Hogwarts."

"But Hogwarts is protected by ancient magic," Remus said hoarsely. "There are ways to detect things that would make your head spin, Padfoot."

Dumbledore nodded. "One of those protections was added much more recently than the rest, and is quite similar to the one that was once over this house when it stood before—the castle walls were supposed to detect the Dark Mark."

"And we already know Malfoy can get past that, don't we?" Sirius said a tad impatiently. "He did it to get to Remus four years ago, didn't he?"

"Can you shut up for two minutes?" Naomi asked him.

Sirius stared at her, but Dumbledore spoke before he could say anything back to her. "Sirius is quite right," the Headmaster said. "However these Death Eaters are breaching our protections, there are only two people in this room who have enough experience with this to truly comment." He looked from Sirius to Remus. "But this is not why I've called you here this evening. The war has reached a point that I fear we may have lost our grip. It is only a matter of time before Voldemort himself attempts to cross the gates protecting Hogwarts. Every attempt we have made to stop Voldemort and his followers from achieving their goal has failed." Many eyebrows rose at this statement. "Our only hope is to be prepared when the time finally comes and we have to battle."

Sirius bit his lip and dropped his eye contact with Dumbledore, knowing what Dumbledore was leaving out. Honestly, he was sick of thinking about Harry facing Voldemort and fighting him. It made him sick to imagine it anymore.

He blocked out the next ten minutes of the meeting, choosing to instead stare at the leg of Remus' chair. The comment that brought him back to the meeting was spoken by Dumbledore answering a question from someone. "Minerva's position within the Order will be discussed at a later date. I've a few suggestions in mind, but I must converse with those people before making a decision." Sirius saw Dumbledore glance at Remus, and struggled to remember what McGonagall's exact position in the Order had been. If he was right, it was only something to do with research or something similar.

"Unless there are any further questions, I believe that will conclude this evening's meeting," Dumbledore said. "I would like to assure those who have children attending Hogwarts that they are quite safe. As I said before, the school is currently under lockdown until dawn, and none are permitted to enter or leave the grounds for any reason without my personal permission."

Normally, chatter broke out when Dumbledore ended the meetings, but tonight, no one seemed to have any desire to talk about anything. Automatically, Molly jumped up, and with Emmeline and Charlie's help, tea and a large platter of biscuits were served out. Dumbledore bid his farewell moments later and began down the hall to the front door. Sirius jumped off the counter and went after him.

"Albus!" he called as the Headmaster's hand grasped the doorknob.

Dumbledore released the doorknob and turned to face Sirius, a polite look upon his face.

"Please don't mention this to the others, but I think I've found Malfoy," he said in a low voice so no one in the kitchen would hear.

The Headmaster's eyebrows rose slightly. "You have? The idea I got from Naomi and Emmeline was that you'd found nothing."

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't want the entire world knowing right away, especially not anyone in the Order. I have a feeling that if they all knew, there'd be a fight for who got first licks."

"I imagine there would be," Dumbledore agreed with a nod. "And where have you located him?"

Sirius gave a grim smile. "Last place I would have thought to look—place has been deserted since Narcissa and Draco were put in hiding..."

"Malfoy Manor," Dumbledore said quietly. "You are certain that is where he is?"

"Positive," the Head Auror said. "I caught a glimpse of him in one of the windows. The only thing is, I don't know if he's alone or not—I doubt it."

"As do I," Dumbledore said. "Do you have a plan of attack?"

Sirius sighed. "Well, I was thinking—"

He was cut off by an upsurge of noise from the kitchen. The table seemed to have moved a few feet, judging by the scraping noise, knocking the teapot and some of the cups to the floor. There was a shout of "Naomi, NO!" followed by more sounds of struggling.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore, startled, before both wizards ran back to the kitchen to find a very odd sight. Naomi was being held back by Remus and Bill Weasley, while the rest of the Order stood between them and Sturgis Podmore. The look on every face was one of shock. Everyone was shouting, and none of Sirius' attempts to quiet them worked. Finally, Dumbledore raised his wand and a long bang sounded from it, causing everyone in the room to cover their ears.

Naomi continued to glare coldly at Sturgis, which Sirius found odd—she and Sturgis had never had any sort of problem. Remus and Bill refused to release her, which was probably a good thing, as she seemed to want nothing more right now than to rip apart the wizard being protected by the other members of the Order.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Sirius said loudly.

"Sturgis was just leaving," Mad-Eye said coldly, one eye locked on Naomi, while the other watched Sturgis. "Weren't you?"

Looking quite afraid of every person in the room, Sturgis nodded jerkily. "Er, yeah, I was..." he said weakly. Moments later, he'd left through the backdoor and Disapparated.

The rest of the Order seemed to decide it was a good idea for them to leave as well. Bill hesitantly released Naomi, but Remus kept a firm hold on her upper arm. Soon, the only people that remained were Sirius, Naomi, Remus, Emmeline, and Dumbledore. Sirius looked to each one of them in surprise. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"I, too, would be interested in knowing," Dumbledore said quietly, "what would cause a member of the Order to want to attack another?"

"Bloody git," Naomi muttered angrily. "He has no right..."

"No right for what?" Sirius practically yelled.

Remus sighed heavily. "Somehow, we got on the subject of the werewolves. Sturgis said something to the effect that he would never trust anything that turned into a bloodthirsty monster once a month, no matter how normal they seem for the rest of the month, then gave me quite an ugly look."

Sirius stared at them openmouthed for a few moments. "He did not!"

Emmeline nodded. "Before I could jump over the table to scratch out his eyes, Naomi got up."

"Well," Sirius said, pushing down his anger as best he could. "He's only lucky I wasn't in the room, wasn't he?"

"What I don't understand is why Sturgis would say something like that," Emmeline said quietly. "I thought you and he were friends, Remus?"

Remus, who hadn't looked any of them in long minutes, shrugged. "I thought so as well," he said heavily, looking more hurt than Sirius had seen him look in years. "I suppose you just don't know, do you?"

"I am terribly sorry for Sturgis' comments, Remus," Dumbledore said. "It is possible that they were fueled by the events of last evening, but were still quite uncalled for." He sighed. "Unless there is anything more, I must return to Hogwarts. The staff and I have much to discuss. Naomi, if you like, I will fill you in tomorrow when you return to the castle."

Naomi looked around at her friends, still wearing a look of anger on her face. "No, I'll go back with you, Albus," she said. "I should be there." She kissed Sirius, asked him to tuck Mira in for her, smiled at Remus and Emmeline, and followed Dumbledore out of the cottage.

Sirius sat heavily in a chair across from Remus. "Least you know Naomi will still come to your defense, Moony."

Remus snorted and smiled a little. "I had no doubt that she would. Now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to go see the boys and head to bed myself, it's been a long day."

"I'll be up in a few," Emmeline said, smiling at him.

"Night, Moony," Sirius said with a wave.

"Sleep well, Padfoot."

Emmeline and Sirius looked at one another until they heard Remus walking around upstairs. "So he just blurted all that out?" Sirius asked quietly, still unable to believe Sturgis would say something like that about Remus.

"Basically," Emmeline confirmed. "Molly was talking about how well the females had been doing, complimenting Remus on such a good job, and then Sturgis just..." She shrugged.

"I'll be surprised if he ever shows his face around us again," Sirius said. "I might have to go have a talk with him tomorrow."

"Don't bother," Emmeline said. "If that's his opinion, so be it. Remus knows the rest of us don't think like that."

"I've just never gotten used to the idea of someone like Remus, someone who was at the top of his class, and has become so successful in life, still having to put up with stupid prejudices like that. I never thought it was fair."

"It's not," Emmeline agreed. "But that's life, isn't it?"

"You seem to be taking this well," Sirius pointed out.

"What was I supposed to do, use the Cruciatus Curse on him?"

"Nah, not enough of a punishment," Sirius said lightly, yawning. "I should get some sleep too. Haven't been to bed for a few days now..."

Emmeline nodded, and the pair headed up the stairs, turning off lights as they went. Emmeline headed to the room she and Remus were sharing, while Sirius went to see Mira. Regardless of how tired he was, he'd be surprised if he got any sleep tonight.

* * *

_Harry walked slowly down a flight of stone steps, his footsteps echoing dully off the matching stone walls. He looked all around him with a furrowed brow, recognizing the black flame torches in their stone brackets immediately. But why would he be here again? Hadn't Sirius told them a few months ago the place had been deserted? The thoughts faded from his mind as his feet turned a corner automatically and carried him down a dark corridor towards a large pair of open doors at the far end._

_Curious rather than fearful, Harry crossed the threshold and recognized the scene before him. He'd seen it before—not exactly like this, but quite similar: a group of witches and wizards in long black cloaks was gathered in a circle. In the very center, a voice carried through the room as though it was shouting—though, the voice's owner had no reason to shout in order to be heard by his followers. _

_Carefully and quietly, Harry moved forward to a gap in the Death Eater circle and watched Lord Voldemort pace._

"_The time is drawing ever nearer, my Death Eaters," he said quietly, his scarlet eyes scanning the circle and passing right over Harry as though he wasn't there at all. "Each of you is aware of what is at stake, and that you cannot risk failure any longer. I grow tiresome, Death Eaters, that my goals are so very rarely met. Even Lucius could not complete his task completely, though what he did manage, I am quite pleased with." He inclined his head slightly to one particular hooded figure Harry assumed was Malfoy. _

"_Unfortunately, Lucius' family still remains hidden, and the secret of their location will never be known by any others than those scarce few who have known for months. But that is neither here nor there... We have successfully broken the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix in a very significant way. Minerva McGonagall is now out of our way, which will no doubt have destroyed the hearts of those Mudblood lovers, not to mention how angry it will have made the more... ah... hotheaded of the Order." _

_Harry knew Voldemort meant Sirius._

_Voldemort smiled coldly at them all, sending cold shivers down Harry's spine. "My Death Eaters, it is a sad evening, not only for the Order, but for us, as well. The werewolf Lupin, with the assistance of females from Greyback's former pack, has destroyed what was left of our loyal werewolf army. I find it disappointing that I did not foresee this happening after the death of Fenrir. Remus Lupin has proven his worth numerous times and he would be a very worthy adversary to any of us. But as always, my focus is on Harry Potter. He will not last much longer in a school where a Death Eater can kill a professor and exit its grounds without much resistance. _

"_Not many of you are aware, but I have recruited yet another spy from within the Order. This spy has worked tirelessly to report any and all information to me. This spy, who could not be present this evening, has given me information on individuals within the Order that I otherwise never would have known. No, no, I will not share this information with you—it should remain a secret; I know how fond of surprises you are..." He laughed softly. "But I digress... Our time is drawing nearer, Death Eaters, and we will be prepared, will we not?"_

"_Yes, master," said the Death Eaters in a collective whisper._

"_I will end this meeting with a reminder," Voldemort said softly. "The war has not ended; the Ministry and the Order are failing; and I am still in control. Do not disappoint me."_

_With another shudder of "yes, master" around the circle, the Death Eaters bowed and began to file out of the room. _

_Harry remained behind, watching Voldemort turn his back and look out the window thoughtfully. Raising an eyebrow, Harry slowly approached him, wondering vaguely why his scar wasn't hurting and what Voldemort was thinking. The Dark Lord looked positively thrilled over the events of the last few days. The only thing going through Harry's mind was why no one had told him about what Remus had done. Then he began to wonder who the spy in the Order was. Did Harry know him or her? It couldn't have been Snape; Voldemort had said he'd just recruited the person. _

_Just as Harry began to think this through, Voldemort tensed and slowly turned on the spot, staring directly into Harry's eyes. He'd expected it, but Harry still wasn't ready for the intense pain in his scar as Voldemort smiled nastily at him._


	40. Forty

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Forty_

For two days, Sirius busied himself with work so that he wouldn't have to face his family, nor the prospects of what would be happening less than twelve hours from that very minute. Every time his mind strayed farther than the report he was reading, or the map he was pouring over, he spent a few minutes gazing elsewhere until one of his Aurors interrupted him. Only one thing had made his spirits rise slightly, and that was Tonks' return to the Ministry late Monday afternoon. She'd spent all weekend under the very watchful eye of several Healers at St. Mungo's, her father included, and had made a mostly full recovery. The only lasting side effect Sirius noticed was the slight limp his cousin now had, and the horrible wince she made every time she sat or stood. Due to his over-protectiveness, Sirius had set his cousin to desk duty until he was satisfied that she was better. She'd glared at him, but didn't seem any more annoyed about the new task she'd been given.

"Sirius, you've had an owl from Dumbledore," Tonks said, coming into his office slower than she would have a week ago. "Actually, I'm almost certain it was Fawkes who delivered it—nearly set my desk on fire when it appeared..."

Sirius reluctantly gave her a small smile. "Let's see it, then." He took the scroll from her. "Close the door, have a seat..."

While she did as he asked, he tapped the scroll with his wand, releasing the seal. Unrolling it, he began to read, finding he wasn't as surprised to read the words on the parchment as he thought he would. "Right," he said, letting the scroll roll back up again. "Tonks, I've changed my mind about this afternoon—you and I are making a trip down to the holding cells."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Dumbledore thinks it's time for Percy Weasley to be reunited with his family," he said simply.

The eyebrow rose even higher. "The Ministry approved this?"

"Bones has, and since she's the Minister, she's the only one who matters," Sirius said. "Come on, the sooner we get him out of the Ministry, the sooner Molly can bawl all over him, and the sooner I can get back to worrying about other things."

"What a heart you've got, Sirius Black," Tonks said derisively.

Sirius only shrugged. "You know I love the Weasleys, Nymphy, but Percy isn't one of my favorite people. Far from it actually," he said as they walked out of Auror Headquarters. "Now I think about it, d'you reckon Charlie would want to know about all this, so he can be there for Molly, I mean?"

Tonks looked wary. "I don't think any of the Weasley children should know about this right before seeing Percy. Tell them, then let them hit something, _then_ let them see Percy again."

Sirius nodded silently, and continued to lead Tonks down the corridor to the holding cells. Once there, he ignored the other captives' jeers and demands for release, and walked to the end of the room. He cleared his throat loudly, startling Percy from where he faced the wall. "Time to go, Percy," he said, keeping his face indifferent.

Percy stared at him for long moments, and finally got up, shuffling towards to the cell door as Sirius opened it. Without any word of explanation Sirius grabbed Percy's arm and led him back to the interrogation room where Tonks waited with an Invisibility Cloak. Percy nodded stiffly at her as he wrapped himself in the cloak. Sirius kept him from closing the cloak. "This is your last warning, Percy," he said very quietly so that Percy had to strain his ears. "If you betray us again, if you betray your family again, I will not hesitate to take you out and make sure you don't come back. Is that understood?"

The redhead nodded, reaching up to push his glasses back up his nose. "Yes, sir," he said quietly.

"Wait a second," Tonks said, moving forward before Percy could be covered in the cloak. "He needs a haircut, don't you think, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at her in exasperation.

"Do you really want Molly seeing him like this once he's free?"

The Head Auror stepped back, rolling his eyes, and leaned against the wall. "Hurry up, Tonks, I've got other things to do."

Tonks smiled, took out her wand, and moved forward. She pushed Percy down into a chair before moving behind him. Sirius had to admit, after the first three or four swipes Tonks made with her wand at Percy's hair, she wasn't half bad at that. By the time she'd finished, Percy looked almost like he had before his arrest, save his too-thin body, but Sirius had a feeling Molly wouldn't let that last longer than she had to.

"Are we done?" Sirius asked. Tonks nodded. "Thank you... Up you get, Percy. You look very handsome; your mother will be pleased. Percy, cloak. Tonks, wand away. We're going to Apparate—Percy, take my arm." He felt a cold hand grasp his arm tightly. Hoping this wasn't a mistake, he concentrated on the dingy streets of Grimmauld Place, and moments later, cold wind hit his face and he looked around at the snow-covered lawns.

They walked forward slowly, Percy still holding Sirius' arm—Sirius noticed he was shaking a bit. The Head Auror raised his wand and tapped the front door—it swung open and they entered the house.

"It seems you've done some remodeling, Sirius," Percy said stiffly and quietly.

Sirius cracked a small smile, but it faded almost immediately as he heard something shatter in the basement. Glancing at Tonks, all three of them moved quickly to the staircase and took the stairs, Sirius taking them two at a time while trying to keep his balance. There, they found Remus, Emmeline, and Molly staring wide-eyed at each other. The source of the shatter seemed to come from a goblet Molly had been cleaning.

"I can't believe it," Remus was whispering in a stunned whisper. "After all this... They just give up..."

"What's happened?" Sirius asked, his heart pounding.

No one seemed to have noticed the presence of the two Aurors until that moment. Percy was still hidden under the Invisibility Cloak. Wordlessly, Remus held out a piece of parchment with a look that begged Sirius to tell him it wasn't true. Nothing frightened Sirius more than to see his best friend nearing a breakdown. Mechanically, Sirius took it and held it so both he and Tonks could read it. It was in Dumbledore's handwriting.

'_It is with deep regret that I inform you, in light of the recent events at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school governors have decided to temporarily shut Hogwarts down. On Wednesday, 22 February, all students will be taken to Hogsmeade train station along with their belongings. Parents are asked to arrive at Platform 9 ¾ at half past eight that evening to receive their children. Security will be tightened...'_

Sirius couldn't read anymore. Glancing over, it seemed Tonks had stopped reading long before that. He stared at his friends. "This is a bloody joke, right?" he asked them automatically. They ignored him.

"How can they do this?" Molly asked, her eyes full of tears. "Do they really believe the children will be safer at home than at Hogwarts?"

"Well," Sirius said heavily. "There have been three deaths there now—Slughorn, Sinistra, McGonagall—and the attack on Hermione... What else can they do? I can't imagine many parents feel safe with their kids there, even with Dumbledore as Headmaster. We know better; our kids can take on anything..."

There was a tiny clearing of a throat, barely audible, beside Sirius that drew him back to the reason he'd come to Number Twelve in the first place.

"Er," he began hesitantly. "I also received a letter from Dumbledore today—he must have found out about the school afterwards... Anyway, Molly, you should sit."

Sirius regretted saying it like this immediately. Molly went ghostly pale and her eyes widened. Sirius rushed over to be sure she didn't fall over and helped her into a chair, all the while saying, "No, it's not what you think... Your children are okay... Though this does concern one of them." Remus snapped his head from Sirius to about a foot from where Tonks stood, as though expecting to see something there.

Quickly, Sirius explained the discussions between himself, Percy, and Dumbledore concerning Percy's release from the Auror holding cells, ending with the letter he'd received from Dumbledore only an hour or so ago. Molly remained silent, as though if she'd opened her mouth, all her hope would be lost.

"Okay," Sirius said to the blank spot where he last knew Percy to be standing.

Everything that happened next occurred within a two second span: Percy took off the Cloak, Molly squealed and rushed at him, knocking Tonks out of the way, while seemingly trying to squeeze all the life out of her third eldest son. Remus still hadn't looked away from Sirius, and Emmeline seemed oblivious to everything, choosing to stare instead into the fire.

"What?" Sirius asked in a low voice, sitting beside his best friend.

Remus only shrugged and turned back to the scroll announcing the closing of Hogwarts. "We'll have to arrange it so the Weasleys have their own level again—I don't imagine Molly will want to go back to the Burrow in the near future. And we'll have four teenagers here indefinitely, so the rooms will need to be cleaned..."

Sirius was certain Remus was saying all this just for the sake of talking. The werewolf was now looking over at Emmeline, like he'd just realized she was in the room. Sighing, Sirius stood and made his way back over to Tonks who was staring at a spot on the floor looking pensive. "Take the rest of the night off," he said quietly. "Go break the news to Charlie about Percy, get some rest... Make sure you're back here in the morning—I'd like us all to go out to Hogwarts together."

Tonks nodded, glanced around at everyone else again, smiled a little at the look on Percy's face as Molly cried on him, and left.

* * *

The next morning, while the students readied themselves for Professor McGonagall's funeral—Harry still shuddered at the thought—there was only one thing being discussed: the closing of Hogwarts. An extremely grave Dumbledore had made the announcement at breakfast that morning. The silence that followed was horrible. It was as though a hundred dementors had filled the Great Hall. Through his shock, however, Harry glanced at the staff table and wondered whether they'd been let in on the news beforehand. Judging by the way Sprout's fork had fallen to her plate and Hagrid had let out a sound that resembled a combination growl and disbelieving moan, he didn't think so. Even Snape seemed shocked at the news; he'd stared at Dumbledore with a look that would have been comical under any other circumstances, and muttered wordlessly to himself for long minutes afterwards.

Nobody could believe it. The students left the Great Hall, looking around at the castle like they were all first years who had only just entered its doors for the first time. It was surreal, almost dreamlike, the way everyone looked at each other, hoping it wasn't really true.

Harry half-expected Hermione to complain about how near they'd been to finishing their Hogwarts career, but she'd been stunned into silence, just as the rest of them had been. The House of Gryffindor entered their tower in grave, heavy silence. Girls and boys split off wordlessly and headed up to their dormitories for what they knew might be the final time.

Up in his dorm room, Harry pulled his black dress robes over his head and turned to the mirror, finding his complexion paler than usual. He mindlessly attempted to flatten his hair to no avail.

"Doesn't seem right, does it?" Seamus' voice said quietly. Harry started and turned to his dorm mate. "I mean, after all the mad stuff that's happened round here in the last seven years, and they only now decide to shut us down."

"It's almost like they've given up hope," Ron said hollowly, sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at his feet. "Like what the _Prophet _was saying about Dumbledore a few years ago, that he's senile and losing his touch."

"It's not true," Neville said firmly through slightly red eyes. "Dumbledore's as strong as he ever was. Anyone who sees him ought to know that."

Dean sighed as he pulled on his boots. "But that's the thing, isn't it? None of them see Dumbledore everyday like we do. All they see is the bad stuff that happens around here." He shrugged. "What can we do?"

Harry didn't say anything, not even the one thing that had been on his mind since breakfast: closing down Hogwarts was like surrendering to Voldemort. The last truly safe place in the wizarding world was gone, and now Voldemort was probably feeling invincible. Of course, everyone was right, Harry knew deep down. After everything that had happened at Hogwarts, who could expect parents to keep their children enrolled there, or the school governors to allow anything worse to happen?

He thought back to his first ever visit to Hogwarts, back when he was five and was just learning about the magical world from his new guardians. He remembered how huge the castle had looked back then, how incredible it was. He'd wanted to see everything there was to see, know all its secrets. A feeling had overcome him then that he hadn't recognized at that young age, but he now realized it to be power, strength, and belonging.

_Now it's over..._ he thought miserably. Somewhere deep down, he expected that once Voldemort was gone, they could return to Hogwarts, but that thought dissolved at the thought of _when _that might be. Harry had always envisioned himself defeating Voldemort on Hogwarts grounds, maybe by the lake. It was the only place Harry could think of where he might have enough strength to defeat the Dark Lord.

"Harry," said a quiet voice Harry eventually recognized as Ginny. He looked up at her, only now realizing he'd moved to his bed. He hadn't noticed when his dorm mates had left, only that they weren't in the room any longer. "We're supposed to meet down in the common room, Naomi's waiting for us."

Nodding numbly, Harry stood and followed his fiancée out of the dormitory and down the staircase where he indeed found every Gryffindor there. Naomi was standing at the portrait hole. She tried to smile at Harry, but it came out as a painful sort of grimace. "Now that everybody's here," Naomi said quietly, "I'm to lead you to the grounds. Please stick with your housemates until the end of the ceremony, then we're to proceed to the Great Hall. Prefects from fifth year, please stand with the first years... Sixth year prefects, the second years; seventh years, the third and fourth years; and Harry and Hermione, I'd like you up front with me, please."

Harry met Hermione halfway to Naomi and glanced at her, finding her face mostly hidden in her bushy hair. Naomi gave the common room one last glance, looking as though she too was about to cry, but at the last moment, she turned and led the way out of the portrait hole. Harry and Hermione walked on either side of Naomi as they led the Gryffindors down the corridors and steps. Harry wanted to speak with her—he hadn't had a chance all weekend—but couldn't find any words to express what he wanted to say.

"I know you want to, Harry, but you can't sit with Sirius and Remus—Dumbledore's asked that all the students stay together," Naomi said very quietly so only he could hear. "But you can see them afterwards; they'll be in the Great Hall."

Harry nodded silently as they reached the entrance hall where they nearly collided with Snape and the Slytherins. Far from sneering at Harry, the potions master nodded curtly at Naomi and stopped his students, allowing the Gryffindors to pass first. Raising an eyebrow at this behavior, Harry glanced at Naomi who obviously didn't see anything strange with Snape's actions.

"Gryffindor is to be seated up front," Naomi said out of the corner of her mouth as they stepped into the cold, sunny day. "Since it was Minerva's house, and everything." For the first time since Harry had heard her speak, Naomi's voice cracked.

Harry reached out a hand and took Naomi's, briefly squeezing it. She looked at him and smiled slightly. _Thanks_, she mouthed. When they caught a glimpse of the grounds, Hermione gasped. Hundreds of white chairs had been placed in the grass, all facing the lake. There was an aisle separating the chairs with a red carpet. Most of the chairs were empty, save the second row. Harry immediately recognized the fiery red hair of the Weasleys, and beside them Sirius, Emmeline, and Remus. As strong as the inclination to go to his guardians was at that very moment, to have them comfort him, he continued to lead the rest of the Gryffindors to the front.

Feeling eyes on him as the students seated themselves, Harry turned and found Remus watching him. Harry raised his hand feebly in a wave and Remus nodded back with another lame attempt at a smile before turning his attention on Alex. Harry realized with a jolt that the twins and Mira were there as well, and wondered why. Then he remembered there was no one to take care of them—Molly was on Sirius' other side. Harry sat down at the end of the row, Naomi going to sit with Sirius between him and Remus, taking Mira from her husband.

There was a buzz of conversation and Harry turned in his chair to find people were filing into the grounds and taking seats. A lot of the people Harry had seen before on his trips to the Ministry with Sirius were there. They were heads of departments, various witches and wizards from different departments, and of course, the Minister of Magic herself. A hand took hold of Harry's and squeezed. He looked over and found Ginny, who'd also taken hold of her brother's hand, while he held Hermione close to him.

Something shined in Harry's eyes, nearly blinding him. He looked up and saw a shining deep crimson-colored casket had appeared. Looking around, he realized it hadn't been there all along—others were staring at it as well. Dumbledore walked down the aisle past the students with a grace Harry had scarcely seen from anyone let alone from someone his age. Dumbledore stood beside the casket, looking around somberly at all the attendees. And the ceremony began. For the most part, it seemed like a bunch of people who hardly knew McGonagall at all were invited to speak. Harry tried to pay attention, but after the fifth person got up and said what a lovely person McGonagall was, he started to ignore them. Finally, and to his enormous surprise, Sirius stood from his seat, taking Mira from Naomi and walked up front. Harry watched closely as his godfather looked from the casket to the sea of people in front of him.

"I was supposed to come up here like everyone before me and talk about Minerva McGonagall's kind nature," Sirius began slowly, adjusting his daughter. "But after listening to everyone else's kind words, I don't think that's what you all actually expect from me. Anyone who went to school with me or saw me interact with Professor McGonagall at any time can tell you that she was tough. My friends and I did our best to cause trouble in school, and better than fifty-percent of the time, McGonagall caught us." Sirius smiled a little. "Our usual punishments were detention or points from each of us. But we could always tell, deep down, McGonagall loved our little pranks.

"I'm certain you all know my history, and there isn't any real need to get into it, so I'll skip all that. Regardless of what I've been through, there were always a few people who stood by me. My family, of course, Albus Dumbledore—and Minerva McGonagall. She was one of the first people I saw after my release from Azkaban." He glanced over at Remus who seemed to know exactly where he was going with this story—he was grinning through red eyes. "When she first saw me, her reaction was the same as all of yours—shock, horror... But then she did something that was rather out of character for her—she gave me a hug, like a mother gives her son. The only other two people who witnessed this never would have told any of you this, had she been around—the look on her face afterwards promised certain pain if it was blabbed."

Sirius sighed heavily and looked down at Mira. "There is a reason for what I'm telling you. Anyone who was taught by Minerva McGonagall knows how great a teacher she was. She was fiercely protective of her students, loyal to Hogwarts, and of course, its Headmaster." Sirius paused and inclined his head respectively to Dumbledore. "And I'm certain you've all waited for the day that your children would go to Hogwarts, and wait in that cold, stone tunnel that first night with Hagrid, and have the door opened by this stern witch whose eyes told you she wasn't someone to cross. I wanted my daughter to be taught by the best. And Minerva McGonagall was the best. Unfortunately, I will not get my wish. The students sitting before me were the last she would ever share her knowledge with, and I find it quite unfair that future Hogwarts students will not get that privilege."

Harry frowned slightly at the sudden anger that filled his godfather's eyes. "I notice there are several school governors here today. I know I am not alone when I say how horribly wrong I think it was for you to decide to close Hogwarts. I also know that if Minerva were here today, she would have fought your decision. She knew how safe students are here. Yes, some very unfortunate things have happened here in the past, but parents weren't pulling their students out of classes then. We're all in danger, and I know you're all very aware of that. But your children would have been safe.

"I, like many of you, will arrive at King's Cross Station tomorrow evening to pick my godson, while you are all picking up your children. But while you're waiting for the train to arrive at Platform 9 ¾, ask yourselves how you would have felt, had you still been in school and this was happening. Then on your trip home, ask your children how they feel about leaving school nearly four months early. There is a class of seventh years sitting here who won't get the chance to sit their N.E.W.T.s. I'm certain you school governors have plans for this, but how fair is it for those seventh years to not get the chances we had? I don't think any of you realize how important it is for our children to feel normal in these times. How normal are they going to feel when you get them home tomorrow night and you don't let them out of your homes? Look, I'm not here to tell you how to do your jobs; I'm just a concerned parent speaking to other parents about our children's futures. And I think you should have considered how our kids felt before making your decision." Sirius gave them all a bitter smile. "Too late for that, I suppose."

Harry, like everyone else there, sat in stunned silence as Sirius walked back to the second row and resumed his seat. While he watched, unsure if it was smart of Sirius to have made the speech when he had, Remus patted Sirius on the back and muttered something that sounded like, "I couldn't have said it better myself." Mutters in the back broke out and Harry was certain it was among the school governors his godfather had just been lecturing. Harry hadn't felt prouder of Sirius than he did right then, and he was positive that when Dumbledore stood, he winked at Sirius.

Two other wizards stood with Dumbledore on either side of McGonagall's casket, and after a very complicated incantation that they muttered in unison, the casket disappeared with a _pop_, signaling the end of the ceremony.

* * *

"_I can't believe you actually said that!_" Naomi breathed to her husband as they walked back to the castle, grinning. "What made you do it?"

"You were brilliant," Emmeline said, grinning proudly. "No one else had the gall to say that."

Sirius only shrugged.

"Minerva would have been quite proud," said a quiet voice behind them. They stopped and turned to face Dumbledore smiling at them. "That was quite a speech, Sirius."

"Thank you, sir," Sirius muttered. He didn't seem nearly as pleased with the speech as the rest of them.

Remus sighed and fell back with Dumbledore as Sirius sped up his pace. "He's still in shock," Remus explained to Dumbledore in a whisper.

"As are we all," Dumbledore replied. "But I must say, I do not know many who could lecture several members of the Ministry and the school governors without any repercussions. I did not lie when I said Minerva would have been proud of him."

Remus smiled a little. "I know. I'm proud of him as well. So how are you fairing with all this?" he asked as they continued to the school.

"Oh, I am managing," Dumbledore replied.

Remus looked at him skeptically. "I don't know how you do it, sir," he said in awe. "To lose your Deputy Headmistress and close friend, then your school."

Dumbledore sighed. "It is a very sad day for our world, Remus," he said quietly, gazing around the grounds. "I always told you that Hogwarts was one of the things that kept our hopes high. Now the governors have taken that from us, I wonder how we will succeed in this war."

"Don't say that, Albus," Remus said. "You know as well as I do we will succeed—"

"Do you indeed know that, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, looking at him over his half-moon spectacles. "Do you know that for certain?"

Remus looked at him defiantly. "Yes, sir, I do."

Dumbledore smiled. "Then I have taught you well," he said with an incline of his head. "Come, the house-elves have requested to serve a feast of Minerva's favorite foods, and she had impeccable taste."

Remus chuckled and followed him in the school. When they entered the Great Hall, Remus found his family gathered at the end of the Gryffindor table with the Weasleys and Hermione. He ruffled Harry's hair a little and sat between him and Emmeline.

"Is anyone really hungry?" Ron asked, looking around at the food with a look of disgust on his face.

Nobody answered, but nobody touched their food, either.

"Remus," Harry said quietly, leaning over to his guardian. "When we're done here, do you think I could have a word with you and Sirius? It's important."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Of course, Harry. Is everything all right?"

Harry shook his head but said no more, turning back to Ginny instead.

Looking around the Great Hall, Remus was shocked to find how empty it was. He assumed a lot of parents had already taken their children home. Molly had expressed her desire to bring Ron and Ginny home before the school train left Hogsmeade tomorrow, but Remus, Sirius, and Emmeline had talked her out of it. Harry refused to leave before he absolutely had to, and they knew Ron and Ginny would be quite upset if they were forced to leave as well.

He'd had no idea what Sirius had planned for his eulogy. He'd supposed Sirius would talk about McGonagall busting the Marauders throughout their seven years, but there hadn't been any hint that he was going to stray the way he had. Sirius had been right, of course, in everything he'd said. The Hogwarts students did need to feel normal. From what Remus had seen when he'd visited the school in the past, none of the students felt unsafe within the castle walls. It was the same with them as it had been when Remus and his friends were in school—students still threw dungbombs at Mrs. Norris every chance they got, tried to skive off classes when they hadn't done their homework, caused food fights right under the teachers' noses, then got cleaning duty in the Great Hall as detention.

"I feel a little sick, I'm going for some fresh air," Sirius said when the desserts appeared.

He got up silently and left the hall. Remus glanced at Harry, nodded his head towards the door, and the two of them followed the Auror out onto the grounds towards the Whomping Willow. For a moment, it looked like Sirius was going to freeze the branches and head into the tunnel, but he instead stopped short of the branches that tried to attack him and dropped to the grass. Harry and Remus sat on either side of him.

None of them said anything for a long time, but stared at the fighting branches.

"This is such rubbish," Sirius said angrily, throwing a rock at the branches. They all ducked as a particularly thick branch swatted it back at them. "How could they close the school now? What do they think that's going to accomplish?"

"Hundreds of underage wizards sitting around for Death Eaters as targets," Harry suggested quietly. Sirius threw a look at him. "I don't think that! I'm just trying to think like an old senile school governor."

"You'll be able to take your N.E.W.T.s," Remus said to Harry. "They're being held at the Ministry instead—apparently they think that's safer."

Sirius rolled his eyes, but remained quiet.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Remus asked Harry. "What's bothering you?"

Harry hesitated and looked around them, checking to see if anyone was wondering around and listening. "Well, I was going to tell Dumbledore, but I didn't have a chance with everything going on..." Seeing he had his guardians' attention, Harry explained the vision he'd had the night McGonagall had been murdered. Naturally, they were very curious when Harry mentioned the spy Voldemort said he'd just recruited.

"You're sure he said it's someone in the Order?" Remus asked sharply.

Harry nodded. "Positive." Remus and Sirius exchanged dark, significant looks.

"Well, this will be something Dumbledore will want to here about, I'm certain," Remus said quietly, feeling unnerved. He decided to change the subject; Sirius' face was turning white in anger. "Do you have your things packed, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said grudgingly. "We didn't even get to finish the Quidditch season. How happy could that have made McGonagall?"

Sirius cracked a reluctant smile. "She would have loved to see you lot smash Slytherin one last time, wouldn't she? Even if it would be just to gloat in old Snivelly's face." He sighed and glanced at his watch. "We should get you back to the castle, kid, they'll be sending a search party any minute now. God forbid the Boy-Who-Lived sneaks away for a few minutes."

"You're telling me," Harry grumbled, rolling his eyes as he and his guardians clambered to their feet and set off towards the castle.

* * *

The next night, a Ministry car pulled up in Grimmauld Place and the door opened. Sirius stepped out, looking around the darkened neighborhood while he held open the door for the four miserable Gryffindors that exited the car. Remus got out last and walked to the back of the car. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione waited for them to unload the trunks, Hedwig, and Crookshanks and made their way up the front walkway as Number Twelve materialized in front of them. With a wave to the driver, Sirius watched the Ministry car speed off, then followed the rest to the door.

"You lot take your things upstairs, wash up, and come to the kitchen," Remus said when they entered the house. "Molly's making dinner."

"Right," Harry said flatly, leading the way up the stairs, past the empty space that had once held the portrait of Sirius' mother.

Sirius shrugged at Remus before making his way down the stairs into the very tense kitchen. Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George had arrived before Sirius and Remus had gone to pick up the kids, and were still glaring daggers at Percy.

"How'd it go?" Emmeline asked when she spotted the two wizards.

They sat down in the empty chairs before answering. "Security was tighter than ever, naturally," Sirius said. "Seemed the entire Ministry was there. Only reason Remus and I got out of it was because we had to pick up Harry and the other kids."

"So," Fred said, still glaring at Percy. "Has anyone told Ron and Ginny about..." He nodded his head at his older brother, who was helping Molly with dinner.

"Er," Sirius said, looking at Remus. Remus shook his head, wide-eyed.

"This'll be fun," George said darkly.

"Dammit," Sirius said, dropping his head to the table. "I knew we forgot something..."

"It'll be fine," Remus said bracingly. "Bill, Charlie, I'll need your help holding Ron back."

Reluctantly, the two eldest Weasley boys agreed, and when they heard footsteps moving to the kitchen, they and Remus stood around the door, waiting to grab Ron when he dove for Percy. They wouldn't be disappointed.

Harry was the first down the stairs, and he stopped dead when he saw who was standing beside Molly. "Harry, what's the hold up, I'm starving." Ron moved around Harry. "Hey, Mum, Fred, George, Percy..." He went to the table and started to sit before his eyes narrowed and he slowly turned back around. "What the bloody hell is _he_ doing here?" he bellowed. Remus and Bill held him back as he showed signs for wanting to go after Percy.

Charlie shrugged at the twins and took his seat again. "They've got control of it," he said dismissively.

"_RONALD!"_ Molly shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Same thing I want to do," Fred muttered under his breath.

Finally, order had been restored as much as possible, everyone was settled, though Ginny had a look of utter disgust on her face. But that could have been from the maggots Fred conjured to crawl out of Percy's mashed potatoes.

"Welcome back, Perce," George said coldly after dinner before he and Fred retreated upstairs to get away from Molly's shouts.

* * *

Later that night, mostly to get away from Ron and Ginny's understandably bad moods, and because Hermione was still determined to study for N.E.W.T.s, Harry wandered through the halls of Number Twelve, looking for either one of his guardians. He finally succeeded in the library, where he found Remus relaxing in front of the fire with a book, apparently talking and laughing with himself. Upon further investigation, Harry found Remus was talking to the portrait of Harry's grandfather that had been rescued from Godric's Hollow by Dumbledore.

"Am I interrupting?" Harry asked.

"Harry, my boy!" Harold Potter called cheerily. "I wondered when you'd come by and see me again."

Harry grinned and sat beside Remus. "I would've made my way through here at some point."

"He looks more and more like James every time I see him," Harold said fondly to Remus.

Remus smiled. "Now you know how Sirius and I feel," he said, winking at Harry. "Mr. Potter and I were just discussing a prank your father and godfather decided to pull on your grandmother one summer when we were staying at their place."

"Rose never did get that stain off the wall," Harold recalled. "She covered it with a picture in the end."

"How are Ron and Ginny doing?" Remus asked quietly after an hour of talking to Harold, who had fallen asleep in the chair he was in.

Harry shrugged. "Ron's still trying to sneak out of the room to go beat Percy's head in," he said casually.

"Sirius had to put up a charm around Percy's room to keep Fred and George from attacking him during the night," Remus said, shaking his head. "I only hope this doesn't last too long. There is enough stress without everyone within the house fighting with one another."

Harry nodded in agreement, watching Remus closely. There'd been something he'd wanted to ask Remus when he'd explained his vision, but wasn't sure whether he should have brought it up in front of Sirius. "Remus," he said hesitantly. "There was another part of my vision that I didn't tell you and Sirius about." Remus looked away from his book curiously. "Voldemort was talking about the full moon and about how you... fought the other werewolves..."

Harry was starting to get used to seeing Remus' face blank when he was put on the spot, but Harry wished Remus would crack a smile and tell him Voldemort was lying.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to hear it from Voldemort rather than me," Remus said quietly. "You're old enough now that it would be an insult to your intelligence to not tell you the truth. Yes, I did fight the other werewolves last week, and I won."

"_How?_" Harry asked, impressed. Remus laughed at the look on his face. "You did it all on your own?"

"No, of course not," Remus said. "The female werewolves, ah, assisted me..."

Harry nodded slowly. "So are they all gone?"

"The males are," Remus said. "A good number of the females were killed during the battle, and the rest were taken to St. Mungo's. It wasn't the result I wanted, but in the end, there was no avoiding any of the deaths, unfortunately."

"And did you..." Harry couldn't finish the sentence, but the look on Remus' face told him he'd understood that the boy wondered if Remus had killed any of them himself.

"Yes," he said stiffly.

Harry nodded and quickly changed the subject. "D'you reckon Hogwarts will open again?"

"I'm certain it will," Remus said, his normal tone returning. "Regardless of how angry the closing has made us all, the security at the castle has been a concern for some time. Professor Dumbledore has no idea why none of the protections have remained in place, and it's worried him."

"But that only means Hogwarts is as safe as anywhere else, doesn't it?" Harry asked. "Maybe safer, with all the witches and wizards inside."

Remus smiled. "You forget, though, that most of the students in Hogwarts are children. Parents fear for their safety more than their own most of the time, and they prefer having their sons and daughters near them at all times. Even Molly considered bringing you lot home sooner than you did." Remus considered Harry for a moment. "Could I ask you something, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Of course..."

"Please don't mention what I'm about to ask you to Sirius—he's stressed enough as it is..." Remus sighed, hesitating. "Do you think yourself ready for a battle with Voldemort?"

Harry felt his eyes widen. He hadn't expected Remus to ask that question, he hadn't even thought it himself for months, but he somehow knew the answer. "Yes, I am," he said.

Remus nodded and looked away. "I thought you'd say that... Listen, you should get some rest. I doubt you've gotten much over the last few days, and Molly's planned on making sure you four are ready for your examinations, one way or another."

After a few moments, Harry got up, muttered good night, and left Remus in the library, making his way towards his own bedroom one landing below.

* * *

Naomi was finishing up her work at Hogwarts for that term, packing her things, grading papers, and just having a look around. She and the other professors were reluctant to leave the castle, unsure when they would see it again. But all Naomi had thought about was whether this would be how her teaching career was ended. Everyone knew about the curse on the Defense teaching position, though many thought it to be broken after the five years Remus and Mad-Eye were able to complete between the two of them. During her time as a Hogwarts student, there'd even been a rumor that the curse had been brought on by Lord Voldemort himself. Naomi didn't know if there was any real truth to that or not, but she wouldn't put it past the Dark Lord. Out of old habit, her right hand rubbed her bare left forearm as she finished packing away photos of Sirius and Mira, Remus, Emmeline, Harry, the twins, and all of them together.

After shrinking her last box, Naomi sighed, pulled on her cloak, and started to leave her office. Having already packed everything in her classroom and private quarters, she could finally head back to Number Twelve, have a hot cup of tea, and sit with her husband and daughter. Luckily, she wouldn't be completely out of a job; Molly had recruited her to help Harry, Hermione, and Ron for their N.E.W.T.s, and Ginny for her end-of-the-year exams. Then in June, she was to help with the exams at the Ministry.

_Just not the same_, she thought, remembering what Sirius said about Hogwarts' current students having a right to sit their exams just as past students had: in the Hogwarts Great Hall. _But at least the seventh years will be able to get jobs in the fall once they've been declared qualified. _

She walked down the dark corridors and reached the entrance hall where the other teachers were leaving, saying good bye to Dumbledore as they went.

"Remember, you are all welcome here at any time," the Headmaster said, accepting a tearful hug from Sprout, and adding, "There, there, Pomona, you will be back soon enough."

Naomi reached him and smiled. "I suppose everyone is a bit emotional this week," she said quietly.

"And very rightly so," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Naomi, I wonder if I could have a word with you. I will not hold you back long, I'd just like to run an idea by you."

Slightly bemused, Naomi nodded and followed Dumbledore down the corridor a ways and watched him look around the empty school sadly. Naomi had expected Peeves to be in the entranceway, waiting to say his own goodbyes to the professors, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Naturally, I will see you sooner than I will some of the other professors," Dumbledore began quietly. "But I wish to discuss this with you now, rather than at Number Twelve, where I am certain we will be interrupted and overheard from one of the house's many occupants. I would like you to return once Hogwarts reopens, Naomi. You've been quite successful in your position, almost as much so as Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody, only one of whom having previous teaching experience. When you return, we shall, of course, be lacking a head of Gryffindor House, which will need to be filled as quickly as possible. I would like you to consider accepting the position, in addition to your teaching duties."

Naomi's jaw dropped. "Me? You want me to head Gryffindor?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore said. "I do not wish to give the position to the new Transfiguration professor I will also need to hire, and you fit the required qualifications."

"Meaning I was in Gryffindor when I was in school."

"Well, yes, along with your high interest in Gryffindor Quidditch, I think you will fit in with the other heads of house nicely. Will you accept?"

Naomi didn't need to think much on that. "Of course, sir, I'd be honored."

Dumbledore beamed. "Wonderful," he said. "Of course, I would need to ask you not to mention this to anyone until next term."

"Not a problem, Albus," she said quietly, grinning to herself. "I... Thank you..."

"Don't mention it," Dumbledore said briskly. "Now, I'm certain your family is awaiting your return, so I shall keep you no longer. As I said before, I will see you soon." He winked and Naomi smiled back. "Take care of yourself, Naomi."

"And you as well, Albus." With another smile, she turned from the headmaster and made her way out onto the grounds, trying not to think about when the next time she would see the castle would be.


	41. Forty One

**Warning: Character death.**

**

* * *

**_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Forty-One_

Over the next few weeks, Harry realized just how attached he'd gotten to Hogwarts. He enjoyed being around Remus and Sirius more often, but they were usually busy at the Ministry or doing something for the Order. Emmeline had returned to work as well, and that only left Naomi to deal with teaching the four Gryffindors what they needed to know for exams and N.E.W.T.s. Luckily, Sirius had contacted Andromeda and she agreed to help with the potions parts of the exams on her off days from her own job.

Whenever his nose wasn't stuck to a book, Harry had to watch Ron glare at Percy every time he walked past. Personally, Harry thought Percy was better off wherever he'd been before—between Fred, George, and Ron, it would be a miracle if Percy made it through the next month without being badly hexed. Ginny had reacted to Percy's return by merely ignoring her older brother altogether. She didn't acknowledge him around the house and she pretended she hadn't heard him when he attempted a conversation with her. The only person who'd welcomed Percy back with open arms had been Mrs. Weasley, and she seemed to have blocked out all the reactions of her other children in regards to him.

None of the underage witches or wizards were permitted outside Number Twelve without an escort, and even then, they weren't allowed to stay out longer than an hour at a time. Flying was strictly forbidden, even in the charmed field Sirius had told Harry about when they'd first come to Grimmauld Place. The kitchen was off limits for long periods of time for Order meetings, and no one saw any reason to tell any of the younger residents what was happening. Fred and George had apparently been inducted into the Order, which surprised Harry and Ron—the twins hadn't even hinted that it'd happened. And even they wouldn't give the "young'uns" any information.

The _Daily Prophet_ was full of articles about Hogwarts closing for days after it had happened. Rita Skeeter reported that she'd known all along that Hogwarts was in danger while Albus Dumbledore was in charge. After reading this article, Sirius had punched a wall. Harry noticed his godfather had a shorter temper than usual these days, and the smallest thing set him off.

Meanwhile, life outside Number Twelve was getting worse. Daily reports of wizard and Muggle deaths had come into the house via Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, who'd started coming by more often. The dementors had come back in droves, Kissing hundreds of people in a few days' time, and the Ministry had no way to drive them off—they seemed resistant to patronuses, something that baffled Remus to no end.

"If this keeps up, there's not going to be anyone left to fight Voldemort," Harry overheard Sirius telling Remus one evening while they were talking in the library. "Nothing we do is working... at all..."

"What about what Mad-Eye told you and Proudfoot? Have those... suggestions been used at all?" Remus asked. Everyone had started speaking like they knew there was an eavesdropper, if for no other reason than they didn't want Harry and his friends to understand what they were discussing.

"No," Sirius said heavily. "I'm trying to avoid it, but it's looking like I won't be able to, doesn't it?"

Harry wondered what it'd been that had made Sirius so reluctant. Normally, he'd do whatever it took to capture Death Eaters. What could Mad-Eye have suggested that Sirius seemed to despise so much?

"What if something I do gets back to Harry? Or Mira?" Sirius asked heavily.

Remus was quiet for a few moments. "They'll understand," he said quietly. "I think it's getting to the point that we're all being forced to do things we wouldn't normally do..." Harry strained his ears, but couldn't hear what Remus said next. "You think I wanted to do any of that?"

"No, of course not," Sirius said quickly.

"Do what you have to do, Sirius, and don't hesitate when the time comes. I know you of all people want Malfoy off the streets, and this may be the only way."

He could hear their footsteps coming nearer to the door, so Harry left quickly after that to avoid being caught eavesdropping by his guardians. He went to the drawing room where Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were passing the time by playing a game of Gobstones, and quickly told them what he'd heard.

"So Mad-Eye's got a weapon that'll take the Death Eaters down, but Sirius doesn't want to use it?" Ron said. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I don't think it's a weapon," Harry said slowly. "Maybe a spell or something, but yeah, he doesn't want anything to do with it by the sound of it."

"Wonder what it is."

"Well, it's like Remus said, isn't it?" Hermione said. "It's gotten to the point that we've all got to do things we'd rather not. I'm sure he didn't want to kill Greyback, but he had to."

Harry nodded. "It wasn't just Greyback he killed, though..." His friends looked at him in question, and he hesitated, not wanting to make Remus out to be a monster. Still, they deserved to know. "Remus and the female werewolves fought the males on the full moon. And according to Remus, none of the males made it out alive."

Ron and Ginny looked surprised, but Hermione nodded. "I read in the _Prophet_ that the Ministry had disposed of a bunch of werewolves, and I'd wondered if Remus had anything to do with it, but I obviously didn't want to ask."

"Something had to be done," Ginny said. "It's not like Remus to just sit around and watch people be hurt." She glanced furtively at Hermione. "And most of the Ministry was too afraid to do anything about it."

"Harry, d'you reckon the Order's worked out who the spy is yet?" Ron asked. "I mean, they've known about it for weeks now, and I'm sure Sirius and Remus told Dumbledore..."

Harry shrugged. "I dunno," he said honestly. "Sirius and Remus won't mention anything associated with the Order to me."

"But you're the one who told them about the spy!" Ron said indignantly. "You should have some involvement..."

"They probably don't want Harry to know more than he has to, Ron," Hermione said patiently. "We already know Voldemort has no problem breaking into his mind, and he's already been possessed once... Maybe Sirius and Remus think that if Voldemort knows Harry knows more about the Order than he should, Voldemort will try and possess him again."

Harry wished Hermione hadn't said this, as Ron was now looking at Harry as though waiting for some sign that Voldemort was inside his best friend's mind. "That's why I'm in Occlumency, isn't it?" Harry asked uncomfortably. "And I'm loads better at it than I was when that happened."

"Let's just drop it, alright?" Ginny said. "No one's being possessed and you need to stop staring at him like that, Ronald," she added to her brother sharply.

"Sorry," Ron muttered to Harry.

"No worries," Harry muttered back. "I only wish we could get out and do something. Even at Hogwarts when security was tighter than it'd ever been, we were allowed to go out for fresh air."

"Well, aren't you and Ron going to the Ministry with Sirius tomorrow?" Hermione asked, giving up on the game they'd been playing and reaching for a book.

"Yes, but like that's going to be any fun," Harry said. "They're doing preliminary interviews for the Auror program. It's going to be two hours in a small room with some old wizard asking boring questions and expecting ten minute long answers."

"And have your been preparing yourselves?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

"What do you think?" Ron asked for a grin. It faded quickly at the look on his girlfriend's face. "Er, maybe we should do some preparation, Harry. Maybe Sirius will give us some help..."

Ginny laughed as Ron pulled Harry from his chair and marched him out of the room to search for Sirius.

* * *

Remus' eyes were hurting. He, Naomi, and Emmeline had been discussing matters of the Order for hours now, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a decent night's sleep. They'd gotten on the subject of the spy Harry had heard Voldemort talking about. None of them could think of anyone within their circle who could have betrayed them. Dumbledore hadn't mentioned it since the first night he'd been told about it, and nobody pressed him for information.

"We've gone through the list of every person who's ever attended an Order meeting, and there's still no hint of who it could be," Emmeline said exhaustedly. "Would anyone really put it past Voldemort that he would let Harry hear that, knowing he would tell us, just to get all of us paranoid?"

"No," Remus said fairly. "But I'm not sure that's what it was. Harry said Voldemort didn't even seem to know he was there until the very end. Everything else Voldemort said was accurate, so I think we should treat this like it is true."

"You think I'm not taking this seriously?" Emmeline asked crossly. "My children are in this house, and there's a chance that one of our supposed friends is actually working for Voldemort."

Remus closed his eyes tightly, just as he'd been forced to do several times during that discussion. "Emmeline, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you," he said calmly. "I'm just saying we need to be well aware of the dangers, and to treat everyone who comes into this house with caution."

"We should probably talk about something else," Naomi said quietly.

"What else is there to talk about?" Remus asked. "We've exhausted every subject there is ten times over."

"We could talk about Mira crawling for the first time," Naomi said, smiling. "Of course she went right to Harry, but still..."

"Like that's much of a surprise," Emmeline said, smiling as well. "She adores Harry."

"Sirius seemed a bit putout by it," Remus remembered, grinning. "Then he spent the next two hours trying to get her to crawl to him. I think she teases him on purpose. She still hasn't done anymore accidental magic."

"She will," Naomi said certainly. "When she's ready, she will."

"Evening, all," said a bright voice entering the kitchen. The three of them turned to find Charlie and Tonks looking just as tired as everyone else was, but oddly happy. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it?" Tonks went on, beaming.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Have you been hit by the Imperius Curse?" he asked cautiously. "Because anyone who's been in the country over the last month knows it isn't a wonderful day."

Charlie laughed. "No, no. Nothing like that," he said, seeming happier than anyone had a right to these days.

Remus saw something sparkle and looked around for the source. When he found it, he hid a smile, deciding to let the news be given at some point in the next five minutes instead of ruining it. Everyone deserved the right to be happy, and Remus wasn't going to ruin their moment.

"We have a bit of an announcement to make," Charlie said, beaming all around as he put an arm around Tonks' shoulders.

"We're getting married!" Tonks finally blurted out, obviously unable to hold it in any longer.

Remus got away from the happy squeals of Naomi and Emmeline and went over to Charlie, who was watching the women happily. "Congratulations," he said to the younger wizard, shaking his hand. "I wondered when it would finally happen."

Charlie shrugged. "It wasn't really a question of if, you know, but when. There's been so much going on, and I wasn't sure if it was really a good time, what with McGonagall and Hogwarts...… And my dad..."

Remus smiled understandingly. "Well, I think I can speak truthfully when I say Arthur would be very proud of you, Charlie. Have you told your mother yet?"

"No, not yet. It's only just happened, and Bill says she and Percy went back to the Burrow to pick up his things," Charlie said, the happy look on his face fading.

"What do you think about this Percy issue? I haven't asked you about it," Remus said.

Charlie shrugged again, an unusually ugly look on his face. "I think I've convinced myself he's been Confunded," he said. "I can't think of anything else that would've made Percy do what he did or say the things he said." Remus was sure Charlie was thinking about how Percy had called his parents ignorant for their views on good and evil. "We're watching him closely, Bill and me, and Fred and George of course, and if he slips up once..."

Remus didn't need Charlie to finish the sentence to know Percy wouldn't make it away from the Weasley brothers if they suspected he was trying to fool their mother. "Well, don't dwell on all that tonight," Remus advised. "Tonight is one for celebrating. I'll round everyone up for a late night party. I think everyone deserves a little fun after the last few weeks."

* * *

Charlie and Tonks' engagement party went on well into the night; the lights didn't go out until near two-thirty in the morning. As a result, there wasn't much sleep for most of the residents of Number Twelve, and those who'd had to get up early were falling asleep over their breakfast. Ron and Harry were among them, both trying to stop yawning long enough to eat their eggs and bacon. Remus was able to read his morning paper in silence, though he didn't get farther than the front page headline before choking on his tea and startling everyone awake.

"That's horrible," he breathed, staring at the picture.

"What?" everyone asked sleepily.

"Muggle parliament was blown up last night," Remus said slowly, reading through the article quickly. "The Muggles think it was just a Muggle terrorist with a bomb, which fits in nicely with the other explanations the Ministry has given them about what's been happening."

"And what was it really?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I'd venture to guess that it was a very powerful Reductor curse," Remus said, passing the paper to Emmeline. "There've been no traces of a bomb, of course, and the Ministry's assuming Death Eater involvement."

Tonks snorted into her oatmeal. "_Assuming Death Eater involvement_?" she repeated with a dark laugh. "They're joking, right? Who else would have done that?"

Remus could only shrug.

After breakfast, the group heading to the Ministry pulled on their cloaks and walked out onto the empty streets of Grimmauld Place.

"Right," Sirius said after an initial look around the neighborhood to make sure there was nobody watching them. "Ron, Harry, we're Apparating to the Ministry. Only we can't go in directly. There's an alleyway right next to the Ministry—that's where we have to go. Can you two get there without getting lost?"

Harry and Ron nodded.

"All right. Nobody leaves the alleyway until we're all there," he told the group. "See you lot in a minute." A second later, with one last glance at Harry, he was gone with a soft _pop_.

"You two go next," Remus said to the younger wizards. "We'll be right behind you."

Harry breathed in deeply, closed his eyes in concentration, and felt the familiar sensations of Apparition, then the street disappeared and he reappeared in a dimly lit alleyway. A pair of hands pulled him away quickly and Ron appeared next. Harry looked up and found Sirius not watching the alley, but looking out on the London streets. In the near distance, Harry could see crowds of people he assumed were Muggle police searching for the source of the explosion in the parliament building. There was still a good bit of smoke rising into the air.

Once everyone had arrived, Sirius tore his eyes from the street and led the group to the telephone booth Harry knew to be the Ministry visitors' entrance. They took the journey underground in two groups. Harry went with Sirius, Remus, and Emmeline, and Ron with Tonks and Charlie.

"Pin those to your robes, boys," Remus said, nodding at the small silver badges Ron and Harry each held. "Also, take out your wands and Apparition licenses. You'll need to show them to security." They both did as told and followed Sirius and Remus to the security desk. Emmeline, Charlie, and Tonks went on while they waited, wishing Harry and Ron luck during their interviews.

"Morning, Eric," Sirius said when they approached the desk.

Once Eric the security wizard finished checking the boys' identification, wands, and running a secrecy sensor around them, he nodded for them to move on, his brow furrowed as he looked more closely at Harry. Sirius glared at him and stepped between the wizard and his godson. "Mind your business, Eric, not ours," Sirius told him coolly. They passed through the golden gates, Sirius hand still on Harry's shoulder, and entered the lifts. When they reached level two, Sirius, Ron, and Harry got off, waving to Remus.

"Good luck," Remus said, waving back with a smile and a wink at Sirius.

"So what now?" Harry asked his godfather as he led him and Ron to Auror Headquarters.

"Well, you've got to wait for your turn to be interviewed," Sirius said. "There's a small waiting room where you'll sit with the other applicants until your name is called."

"Morning, Sirius," a few Aurors called once they entered the doors. Sirius acknowledged them with a wave.

"There aren't many applicants this year, only ten or fifteen, so it won't be that long a wait. Remus and I will take you back to Number Twelve around lunchtime, which is probably when you'll both be finished anyway."

"No, that's not long at all," Ron muttered.

Sirius looked at him apologetically. He opened a door in the very back of headquarters and gestured for them to enter. "Come see me when you've finished, all right?"

Harry nodded. "See you."

Once Sirius closed the door Harry turned around and indeed saw about a dozen other people in the room. Sitting in a corner was someone he and Ron knew well. "Neville!" Ron said, sounding surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"Same thing you are," Neville said, grinning. "I wondered if someone I knew would show up soon."

Harry looked around and found a few of the others were people in their year he only knew by sight. He recognized one or two of them to be from Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, and to Harry's surprise, a Slytherin he'd never spoken to. The rest must have already left school—Harry didn't know them at all.

"Who's doing the interviews, any idea?" Ron asked Neville.

Neville shook his head. "None," he replied. "I thought Harry might know."

"Nope," Harry said. "Sirius wouldn't tell me a thing when I asked him."

"Well, since we're going to be here a while, good thing I brought Exploding Snap cards," Ron said, pulling the deck from the pocket of his robes. "Want to play, Neville?"

The three boys played cards for nearly an hour and a half before the first person was called, and every time someone made the cards explode, they received glares from the other people in the room, some of whom had brought books to read.

Neville was the first of them to be called, three hours after they arrived, and was led nervously out of the room by a thin blonde witch Ron enjoyed looking at whenever she'd come into and left the room. "See you, then," Neville said, standing from the floor where they were playing and wiping his sweaty palms on his robes.

"Good luck," Harry and Ron called to him before the door closed.

"So why do we have to sit here for so long?" Ron asked. "It can't take that long for an interview."

"They want to see how you handle nerves," a wizard in the corner said impatiently. He looked only a few years older than Harry and Ron. "They're watching us."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then around the room, as though expecting to see a pair of eyes in the wall. When they didn't find anything, they looked at each other again, shrugged, and went back to their card game.

It was another hour before the witch returned again. "Harry Potter," she said kindly, smiling as Harry stood. "Come with me, please."

"Have fun, mate," Ron said. "See you in a bit."

Harry gave him a wave and followed the witch down a few doors. "In there," she said brightly. "Good luck."

"Er, thanks," Harry said, opening the door expecting to see an old wizard sitting at the table. Instead he saw a grinning wizard with long black hair. "Sirius! What're you doing here?"

"I work here," Sirius said simply. "The wizard who was supposed to do your interview owled in sick, so here I am. Surprise!"

Harry laughed and sat down. "Brilliant. Did you do Neville's interview as well?"

"No, that was Mad-Eye, poor kid," Sirius said. "I'm sure he did fine." He looked over Harry's shoulder. "Oy, Proudfoot! Hang on a minute, Harry."

Harry watched with a furrowed brow as his godfather stood up and hurried out of the long room to stop his second-in-command.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Sirius asked him in a quiet tone. Harry strained his ears.

"Yeah, but no one seems too keen on joining us, so it's going to be just you and me," Proudfoot said, glancing at Harry. Harry turned around quickly.

Sirius turned to look as well before speaking to Proudfoot again. "Well, let's not tell the wives, then, eh?"

Proudfoot laughed. "Right," he said. "Well, I'll let you get back to your interview. Hello, Harry," he added a bit louder.

Harry turned and waved brightly at him.

"Get to work," Sirius said. "I'll get with you once I finish with the applicants."

Proudfoot went on his way and Sirius reentered the room, closing the door this time. "I'm not telling you, so don't ask," he said before Harry even opened his mouth.

Harry sighed. "Fine," he grumbled.

"Okay, Mister Potter, on with the interview," Sirius said, earning a glare from Harry. "Keep in mind I didn't write these questions—they're standard for this interview, and every Auror here was asked them during their preliminary." Harry nodded as Sirius arranged a blank piece of parchment and a quill to write as they talked.

"Applicant name, Harry Potter," Sirius said briskly—the quill began to move. "Age seventeen years, final year of Hogwarts School. First question, Harry: Please give me a brief overview of your life until now."

Harry stared at him. Sirius looked back amusedly. "You're kidding, right?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Strike that last," he said to the quill. The quill scratched out a line and paused over the parchment. "No, I'm not kidding."

"Sirius, you know more about my life than I do!"

"True, but the people who have to help make a decision on whether you make it into the Auror program don't. Leave out all the Voldemort and prophecy bits. Be sure to mention your dad..." Sirius sighed and looked at the quill again. "Continue..." The quill waited for Harry to begin talking and started taking down every word he said.

* * *

Later that night, Harry and Ron were sitting down to dinner with the rest of the house when Sirius and Remus finally came in. The two younger wizards immediately began to annoy Sirius into telling them how they did in their interviews.

"Could you at least let me take my cloak off?" Sirius asked with a grin. He did and sat down at the table. Harry and Ron sat down on either side of him, staring at him.

"Leave him alone," Mrs. Weasley chided them, handing Sirius a plate of food. "He'll tell you when he's ready."

"You do realize, Molly, that Sirius is only holding out to see how long Harry and Ron can go without going crazy," Remus said, kissing Emmeline.

Harry groaned loudly. "Come _on,_ Sirius," he said, tugging on his godfather's arm, knowing immediately he was acting childish.

"All right, all right," Sirius said, laughing as he put his fork down again. "You both did excellent work. Ron, Mad-Eye spoke very highly of you. In fact," he added, pausing for effect as Ron leaned forward eagerly, "he's decided to sponsor you."

"Ron, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said proudly. Tonks' jaw dropped.

"Sponsor me?" Ron said with a confused look on his face.

Remus smiled. "Every time Aurors are accepted to the program, another Auror sponsors an applicant. The Auror trainee is partnered with his sponsor until he completes the program. Mad-Eye only accepts the best for his sponsorship."

"I thought he'd pick Neville Longbottom," Sirius said. "Mad-Eye sponsored his father. Sponsored James, too, now I think about it."

Harry grinned. "Who sponsored you?" he asked Sirius.

"Naomi's dad, actually," Sirius replied. "He was one of the best. He and Mister Potter were partners for years before Mister Potter was killed."

"Should we bother asking who you'll be sponsoring this year, Sirius?" Naomi asked.

Sirius grinned and draped an arm around Harry. "Why, my godson, of course. Everyone wanted him, naturally, but I thought it best that he be paired with someone who's actually going to teach him something instead of staring at his scar."

"What about you, Tonks? Who'd you take?" Ginny asked.

"Neville," Tonks said. "Harry and Ron were both already taken before Sirius and Mad-Eye even walked in the room, so Neville seemed to be the most levelheaded of the rest."

"You'll like him," Harry said, nodding, as he finally started on his dinner. "He used to be really nervous and twitchy, but I don't know, he's changed a lot in the last few years."

"Neville's a good kid," Remus agreed. "I always knew he'd turn out well, once his grandmother backed off a little."

"As horrible as it is to say it," Sirius said grimly. "It was probably that last attack on St. Mungo's that snapped Neville out of it. Mad-Eye said he'd mentioned his parents' deaths as a reason he wanted to be an Auror in his interview." He glanced at his watch and jumped a bit. "Well, I need to be going. Proudfoot and I are working late tonight."

Remus looked at him oddly; obviously, Sirius hadn't mentioned this to him. "You're not even going to finish your dinner?"

Sirius grabbed a dinner roll, stuffed it in his mouth, waved, and left the kitchen.

Naomi stared after him. "Why is he working late?" she asked, looking over at Remus. "Did he tell you?"

Remus shook his head. "No," he replied. "But they're probably just working out where the Death Eaters are..."

* * *

Two Aurors under Invisibility Cloaks slowly made their way through thick brush, trying not to make too much noise, but knowing they weren't very successful. A hand made its way out of one of the cloaks and signaled to the other Auror that they'd found their lookout point. After a few moments of stepping on one another's feet and toes, the two Aurors arranged themselves behind a high bush and pulled off their cloaks.

"I think you broke my fingers," Sirius whispered to his partner, gently feeling the hand Proudfoot had stepped on.

"Sorry about that," Proudfoot whispered back. "I'd heal them, but it'd give us away. Did you bring your Omnioculars?"

"Couldn't find mine so I nicked Remus'," Sirius said. "Now I think about it, I probably should have asked him to come along... we'll probably need backup at some point."

Proudfoot murmured his agreement and took out his own Omnioculars, looking out over the dark lawn. "You're sure he's going to be here?"

"As sure as I am about anything else," Sirius replied.

"And why haven't we done this before? It's kind of obvious he'd come here, don't you think?"

"Yeah, which is why I never thought of it. He'll know we've got something monitoring who comes and goes from here, and he'd know this would be the first place we looked, so I never thought he'd be stupid enough to come back."

"Turns out we're the stupid ones," Proudfoot said. "We should have staked this place out months ago."

"Months ago, he was in Azkaban."

The two Aurors sat in silence, waiting for some sign of life within Malfoy Manor, and near midnight, they wondered if they'd picked the wrong night for a stakeout. Sirius hadn't even really planned out what they would do if they did see Malfoy or some other Death Eater. He knew what he _wanted _to do, but doubted Proudfoot would let him get away with it. Then again, Proudfoot wanted to do the same things, so maybe Sirius would get his wish.

Around two in the morning, Sirius began to fall asleep, but was woken quickly when Proudfoot elbowed him in the shoulder. "What's that?" Proudfoot whispered, pointing at the front driveway.

Sirius raised his Omnioculars to his eyes, adjusted them a little for night vision, and found what his partner was looking at. Two figures had just Apparated onto the grounds: one was a hooded person, the other what looked to be a dog. With a raised eyebrow, Sirius looked at it closer. It was mostly black but with a blond, almost white stripe running from its nose to its bushy tail. Its ears were larger than a dog's and even from this distance, Sirius could see the ears twitching, listening for anyone around it.

Sirius pointed his wand at the animal and robed figure, and muttered very quietly, "_Muffliato."_

Proudfoot looked at him in question.

"Making sure they can't hear us," Sirius explained. "You reckon that's really a dog?"

"Not a dog," Proudfoot said at once. "That's a jackal, I'm sure of it."

"Okay. Do you reckon that's really a jackal, then?"

"Don't know. Could be, but why would someone bring one here?"

Just as they looked back, the jackal began to change and Sirius felt like he'd been slapped in the face. It was Lucius Malfoy. "He's a bloody Animagus!" he whispered loudly. "Well, that explains everything, I guess..."

Proudfoot was still staring, openmouthed. "So you were right... An Animagus _can_ break out of Azkaban..."

Grinning widely for some reason, Sirius cast a Disillusionment spell on himself and stood. Proudfoot almost immediately pulled him back down. "Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?" he asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine, how do we get them, then?"

"I say we just start throwing spells," Proudfoot said. "I'm in the mood for a fight, how about you?"

Chuckling, Sirius shook his head. "I knew I chose you as second-in-command for a reason," he said. "We should probably go for them before they head inside, so they don't have anywhere to hide."

After a count of three, Sirius and Proudfoot stood in unison and shot stunning spells at Malfoy and the other Death Eater as they started up the stairs to the front door. Both spun around and fired back, missing the Aurors by inches.

"_COLLOPORTUS!"_ Sirius shouted, his wand at the door to lock it. "_IMPEDIMENTA!" _His spell hit Malfoy, knocking him backwards into a tall white pillar outside the door.

"_CRUCIO!" _Malfoy shot back. Sirius dodged it easily. "_DIFFINDO!"_

The spell caught Sirius' shoulder, slicing it open. Sirius yelled in pain and frustration, and started firing spells at random as he and Proudfoot broke through the bushes to better face the Death Eaters. "Nice night, isn't it, Lucius?" Sirius asked loudly, ducking a stunning spell.

"Quite, Black," Lucius said back. "Almost as nice as when I met with Minerva McGonagall. _PROTEGO!" _

Sirius growled as his Reductor Curse missed its target. "_STUPEFY!_"

The two wizards were dueling so fiercely that their spells lit their surroundings almost as bright as daytime. Neither of them paid any attention to Proudfoot and the other Death Eater. Sirius used every spell he could think of, hitting Malfoy with only half of them—they'd both become so schooled in the other's fighting technique that they could almost read each other's mind. Sirius decided to break the pattern, be more unpredictable than usual. He began to cast a tickling charm, assuming Malfoy wouldn't think he would use such a harmless spell, when he was lifted off his feet and thrown ten feet away. He looked up, ignoring the pain in his back and head, and saw the spell hadn't come from Malfoy, but the other Death Eater.

"Get up, Black!" Malfoy shouted. "Face me like a man!"

Sirius tried to stand and found he couldn't move his legs. Beginning to panic, Sirius aimed his wand at the house behind Malfoy and shouted, "_REDUCTO!" _Within seconds, the walls and windows of the house exploded and large pieces of rubble began to fall, trapping Malfoy to the ground. The Death Eater's hand and wand were still visible, and Sirius wasn't sure if Malfoy was still alive, so he was hesitant to get any nearer.

With a final yell of _"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" _Proudfoot finished with his Death Eater and ran over to Sirius. "You all right?" he asked.

"Dunno," Sirius replied. "My legs feel weird... I can't move them..."

"Where's Malfoy?"

Sirius pointed his wand at the pile of rubble. "Under there," he said.

"You think he's dead?"

"Well, those weren't tiny pebbles that fell on him, so I'm assuming he is... But I'm not putting anything past him or Voldemort." Sirius sat up to face the pile better. "Look, his hand's twitching..."

"Bloody hell, how'd he live through that?" Proudfoot asked in amazement. "Should we move the rocks?"

As much as he hated to, Sirius nodded. He and Proudfoot started casting _Wingardium Leviosa_ to move the rocks off Malfoy's body. When they'd mostly uncovered the Death Eater, they found he was indeed still alive, but barely. His face was cut up and bleeding and he seemed to have more than a few broken bones.

"Coward," Malfoy said in a raspy voice, looking coldly at Sirius. "You can't even kill me properly. Do it... I know you want to, Sirius, I know you _dream_ of it..."

Slowly, almost as though the Imperius Curse had hit him, Sirius raised his wand and pointed it at Malfoy, all the hate he'd ever felt for the man boiling over. He half-expected Proudfoot to knock his arm away, but it never happened. _I can end this all right now. No more Malfoy... No more wondering if he'll ever get a hold of Naomi or Mira or Harry, or any of my family... _

He glanced at Proudfoot who had a blank expression on his face. "Do what you have to do," he said quietly. "It'll stay between you and me, you have my word."

Sirius licked his lips, staring at Malfoy's cold grey eyes, trying to say the words, but unable to. Of course he wanted to. It'd been one of the only things on his mind since Malfoy had killed McGonagall. Now was his chance...

_We all have to do things we don't want to do,_ Remus' voice said to him. _Do what you have to do, Sirius, and don't hesitate when the time comes..._

Well, the time had come, all right.

"I can't do it," he said after a few minutes, feeling very angry with himself. "I can't bloody do it..."

Proudfoot nodded. "Well, I don't think it matters anymore," he said, still looking at Malfoy.

The Death Eater's eyes had closed, and his head had fallen to his shoulder. He was dead.

* * *

Proudfoot had taken Sirius back to Number Twelve, hoping only a few people were still awake to minimize the amount of questions he'd have to answer. Luckily only Remus was awake when the two Aurors entered the door, Proudfoot floating Sirius' unconscious body in front of him. After they'd found Malfoy had died, exhaustion from the fight and blood loss seemed to have taken over. Remus took one look at his best friend, sighed, and silently led Proudfoot to the drawing room where they laid Sirius on the sofa.

"Do I even want to know?" Remus asked as he helped heal Sirius' injuries.

"You'll find out when you get the _Prophet_ tomorrow night anyway. I'm sure they'll do a special edition for this," Proudfoot said.

Remus stopped what he was doing and raised his eyebrows. "You have my attention."

"Lucius Malfoy is dead," Proudfoot said. "A spell hit Malfoy Manor while Sirius and I were dueling with him and another Death Eater, and a lot of the rubble fell on him."

"Was it Sirius' spell?"

Proudfoot glanced at his boss. "I told him I wouldn't say anything."

Remus nodded. "I'll take that as a yes." He'd known Sirius was going to do something about Malfoy, and he'd had a suspicion it would result in Malfoy's death in the end. Remus couldn't find anything inside himself to feel bad for Malfoy—his hate for the Death Eater was nearly as strong as Sirius'. Remus only wished Sirius would have let him live long enough to get information from him. There were still things the Order didn't understand—how Lucius had arranged Mira's kidnapping from Azkaban; how Lucius kept getting past wards; how Lucius had found out McGonagall had been his family's Secret-Keeper...

"Do you think you can handle it from here?" Proudfoot asked. "I've got to get back to the Ministry; I transported the other Death Eater to the holding cells."

"Yes, I think he'll be all right. Thanks for bringing him by."

"Don't mention it," Proudfoot said, glancing at Sirius again. "Just send an owl tomorrow and let me know how he is."

"I will," Remus said with a smile. He walked Proudfoot to the door, then locked it behind him. He considered going to wake Naomi up to tell her Sirius was back, but wanted to figure out a story to tell her before Sirius decided what he wanted everyone to know. He finally decided just to sit with Sirius until morning, see if he woke, and let him do the explaining.

* * *

Next morning, Remus woke up and groaned. He'd fallen asleep in a chair beside the sofa Sirius was sleeping on, and as a result, his entire body was stiff. He stood and tried to stretch his back, but was interrupted by a voice at the door of the drawing room.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked, looking at his godfather worriedly.

"He will be," Remus assured him. "He's just exhausted."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "From what?"

Remus sighed, wondering if he should tell Harry the truth or not. He was of age now, and he could handle a lot more than he could when he was thirteen. "Sirius and Proudfoot found Lucius Malfoy, and there was duel. Sirius was hit with a few curses and when he fought back, I think it took a lot of energy from him. Proudfoot said Sirius was hit with a curse that seemed to have temporarily paralyzed Sirius' legs. If he's still having trouble with his legs once he wakes up, I'm going to call Ted Tonks and see what he can do about it."

"And what if there's nothing Ted can do?" Harry asked. "What if Sirius is paralyzed for the rest of his life?"

Remus gulped; he'd tried to avoid that scenario since Proudfoot told him what had happened to Sirius. "If there is no counter-curse, we'll help Sirius adjust as best we can. But I'm certain he'll be all right." No matter what he'd said, Remus was very worried that there wasn't a counter-curse, and Sirius would be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

_That would be worse than when he lost his magic. He'll start getting depressed, and it will be difficult to get him out of it._

"Oh my god!" Naomi gasped. Apparently she'd passed the drawing room on the way to the kitchen, finding Remus and Harry standing beside the sofa. "What happened to him?" She immediately went to Sirius' side, knelt next to the sofa, and took her husband's hand.

Remus sighed and repeated what he'd told Harry. "We just have to wait until he wakes up to find out what the situation is."

It didn't take long for the rest of the house to find out what happened to Sirius. Remus was getting a bit claustrophobic with all the people in the room. "No offense to anyone," he said loudly over the chatter, "but I think it's best if we all just let Sirius relax until he wakes up on his own."

Molly began to shoo everyone out of the drawing room, telling them to get ready for breakfast. "You let me know if there's anything I can do, Remus Lupin," Molly said sternly. "I'll bring breakfast up for you, Emmeline, and Naomi. I'm sure Harry will sneak back up here once I turn my back, so I'll make him a plate, too."

Remus chuckled. "That's very much appreciated, Molly."

Molly smiled. "You're very welcome, Remus," she said. "Would you like me to call Ted Tonks?"

Remus' smile faded as he looked over at his best friend's unconscious body. If Ted came sooner rather than later—they didn't know when Sirius was going to wake up—maybe he could figure out the counter-curse. "I think that is a brilliant idea. Do you know the address?"

"After watching all of you calling him, I have it memorized, just in case of an emergency. And this is an emergency," Molly said. "I'll call him now."

"Thank you," Remus said as Molly left the room.

_Sirius can't be paralyzed permanently,_ Remus tried to assure himself. _There has to be something that can make his legs work again. He'll be up and walking in a few days._

With those thoughts in his head, Remus went to sit beside Emmeline and took her hand for comfort. He sat there for what seemed like hours thinking about how Sirius could ride a broom or play Quidditch if he was paralyzed. Ted finally arrived, and did a quick examination. When he finished, he asked Remus, Emmeline, and Naomi to leave the room.

"The spell I'm about to use could be dangerous, and I'd rather not risk injuries," Ted said. "I can shield myself from it, but it would be easier if I was alone with Sirius while I did this. You can come back when I've finished."

Remus expected Naomi to argue, but she nodded, kissed Sirius on the forehead, and followed Remus and Emmeline up to the library.

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Not everyone in Number Twelve was concerned about Sirius' health. One person sat in the kitchen looking around at the others with eyes that had faded slightly in color.

This person had put up a decent front during all the worried discussions about whether Sirius would be okay, but he honestly didn't care at the moment. He'd been careful to avoid anyone that could figure out his secret—his master wanted all the information he could get, and if someone figured out he wasn't entirely himself, the entire mission would be over. That was not a risk he could take. The Dark Lord had threatened to kill him and his family if he was found out. When he was himself, he knew something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what was different. He'd shrugged off the feeling of weakness, figuring he was just coming down with a cold.

"Bill, could you help me set the table?" his mother said.

He shook his head to get the sensation of floating out of his brain and stood to help his mother with breakfast.


	42. Forty Two

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Forty-Two_

Harry stood against the wall in the hospital room at St. Mungo's, watching Healers bending over Sirius, waving wands and muttering things to pieces of parchment beside them—everything they said instantly appeared on the parchment. It had been a week since Sirius had been brought back to Number Twelve, and he still hadn't woken up. Ted Tonks had recommended that Sirius should be taken to the hospital so that Healers could have a proper look over him. Harry came to see his godfather every chance got, between lessons from Naomi, Andromeda Tonks, and Remus, who had started helping out with Transfiguration and History of Magic. To Hermione's relief, Remus had also been able to help with Ancient Runes.

"You know, it's not good for you to spend all your free time here," a voice said in Harry's ear.

Harry jumped a little and turned to find Remus had come into the room, still in his Ministry robes. "Well, I'd like to be here when he wakes up."

A strange look appeared on Remus' face, one Harry had never seen on his surrogate godfather. "We all would," Remus said quietly, looking over at Sirius' bed. The Healers were finally finishing up with their examination—they rolled up their parchment, gave Harry and Remus a small smile, and left the room.

The two wizards approached the bed and sat down on either side of Sirius. He looked all right—all the cuts and bruises had healed. The only problem was that no one could explain why Sirius hadn't woken up yet. If it had just been a curse that caused paralysis, he should have woken long ago, but the Healers had told Remus they thought the curse was much worse than what they'd originally thought.

"Where's Naomi?" Harry asked just to say something.

Remus snapped his head up from where he'd been staring at the floor. "She'll be by soon. She's just finishing up with some worksheets for you, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Emmeline is coming as well; she wanted to pop into Number Twelve and check on the twins."

Harry nodded and went back to staring at Sirius, not bothering to ask why Remus hadn't gone to see his sons as well.

Right now, Harry couldn't care less about studying for N.E.W.T.s, much to Hermione's dismay. He tried not to think about what life for Sirius would be like if he couldn't use his legs anymore. But he had realized that could be a real possibility. Would Sirius be allowed to keep his job as Head Auror if he was in a wheelchair? How would he help teach Mira how to walk or fly on a broomstick when she was old enough?

Naomi and Emmeline arrived, and Harry and Remus got up to give them their chairs. Naomi didn't say a word of greeting as she went to her husband and took his hand. Silently, Remus conjured two more chairs for himself and Harry.

"How is he?" Emmeline asked Remus as he sat down.

Remus shrugged. "I've only been here for about half an hour," he said. "None of the Healers stopped to tell me anything. Harry's been here all day, though."

"Not all day," Harry muttered. "Just most of it." Remus smiled a little. "But I don't really know anything, either. The Healers won't talk or look to me unless they're asking me to move away from the bed or staring at my scar when they come in the room."

"Well, I'm sure we'll get an update soon," Remus assured them. "Ted is one of Sirius' Healers; he'll let us know what's going on as soon as he has answers to give us."

At one point in the evening, Sirius groaned a little, causing his family members to snap themselves from their thoughts and stare at him, hoping he was finally awake. But after watching him for ten minutes with baited breath, they realized that Sirius was not going to do any more than that. Feeling quite disappointed, Harry turned to Remus. "I think I'm going to go up for a cup of tea," he said quietly.

Remus nodded. "I think I'll go with you," he said. He rubbed at his eyes as he got up from the chair, kissed Emmeline, looked at Sirius once more, and followed Harry out of the room.

They walked silently to the tearoom on the fifth floor, knowing the path quite well, since they'd been there so many times—times when Sirius had been injured so badly that even Madam Pomfrey couldn't do anything for him. The tearoom doubled as a hospital cafeteria, but Harry hadn't had an appetite for days. In fact, it had come to a point that the smell of food made him slightly nauseated. The two wizards got their tea and sat down in two squashy, very comfortable armchairs in a far corner of the room. Neither of them felt like being around other people at the moment.

"Have you been doing the work Andromeda and I have set you?" Remus asked.

"A little bit," Harry muttered. "I can't concentrate on anything..."

Remus nodded understandingly. "I've had trouble at work myself. Everything I read seems to blur together, and I can't get myself settled down long enough to finish anything."

"Do you think he's going to be all right?" Harry asked, staring at the tea dregs in his cup.

Remus hesitated. "I honestly don't know, Harry. No one can seem to pinpoint exactly what's wrong with him. Once they can, I assume they'll be able to counteract whatever he was hit with. Originally, I thought he was just hit with a paralysis curse, but I can't believe that anymore. There was something else he had to have been hit with."

Harry heard what Remus said, but didn't reply. He was staring at a shape in his cup. It was in the shape of a large dog.

"There you are!" said a voice from the door of the tearoom. Harry and Remus looked over, finding Ted Tonks approaching them. He pulled up a chair in front of them and sat. "I've just met with Healer Goldsmith, and we think we know what Sirius was hit with."

Remus and Harry both sat up straighter in their chairs.

"It's much worse than we thought, and before I tell you both this, I need you to promise you won't start a commotion in the tearoom. I'd rather not advertise this to the entire hospital," Ted said quietly.

Remus raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Harry who had a look of slight confusion on his face. "Of course we won't," Remus said quickly.

Ted sighed. "You say that now..." he said under his breath. "We'd hoped it was merely a paralysis curse—we can fix that easily once the patient is conscious. But after many tests, Goldsmith and I are agreed that it may have been the Torchier Curse."

Remus groaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh no," he breathed.

"What? What is that?" Harry asked quickly, looking between Remus and Ted.

Ted sighed. "It's a curse that causes symptoms resembling a coma. The victim is basically trapped within his own mind and can't get out. If it was the Torchier Curse, there is a very good chance that Sirius will not wake up. If he does, he will be paralyzed."

"You can fix it, though, right?" Harry asked desperately. "Healers can fix anything..."

Ted smiled sadly. "I wish that were true, Harry," he said gently. "But with this curse, there is no reversing it. It's up to Sirius to get out of this."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He'll either be trapped for the rest of his natural life or his body will give up, and he'll die."

"Have you told Naomi?" Remus asked heavily, looking close to tears.

Ted nodded. "I have, and she didn't take it too well. Emmeline and I tried to calm her down, but we ended up having to give her a calming draught. She's asleep right now."

"Is Sirius in any pain?"

"No," Ted replied. "We've used potions and spells to make certain he's comfortable."

"Has anyone tried Legilimency to see if he's strong enough to get out of it?"

"We have, but we were blocked before we got too far in. I didn't know Sirius was an Occlumens."

Remus snorted a little. "He's not; he's just very stubborn. Emmeline has had trouble getting into his mind when she was trying to teach him Occlumency."

Ted smiled. "That would do it," he said. "I should get back to work. We've got a few people looking through books, trying to find anything that would help us with Sirius. We'll keep you updated."

"Thank you, Ted," Remus said quietly, shaking the Healer's hand.

"You're welcome," Ted said, looking just as troubled as Remus did.

"So what now?" Harry asked, turning back to Remus once Ted left.

Remus sighed shakily. "I don't know," he said very quietly, and slightly miserably. "You heard Ted; all we can do is wait and see..."

* * *

Remus decided to stay at St. Mungo's that night, while Emmeline and Harry went back to Number Twelve. Naomi was still asleep, due to the potion she'd been given by the Healers. Emmeline seemed lost in her thoughts as they walked to the fireplaces to get back to Number Twelve. Not wanting to interrupt her, Harry walked beside her silently. They Flooed back to Number Twelve and were bombarded with questions from Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. Mrs. Weasley must have seen the looks on Harry and Emmeline's faces; she shouted for everyone to back off and leave them alone.

"Are you hungry?" she asked gently Harry and Emmeline once the uproar died down.

Emmeline shook her head. "I'm definitely not," she said.

"Me neither," Harry said quietly. "Actually, I think I'm going to bed."

"It's only eight o'clock!" Ron said incredulously.

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley hissed. "Let him be."

Harry walked past his friends without looking at any of them and headed up to his bedroom, closing and magically locking the door to be certain no one would be able to bother him. He collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling for hours. When he got bored from trying to make out shapes on the ceiling, he turned and stared at the pictures on his bedside table. Sighing, he reached out for the most recent picture he had. It was of his entire family, the babies included. Sirius and Naomi stood on one side, Sirius holding Mira, smiling and waving happily. Remus and Emmeline each held one of their twins. Harry stood between Sirius and Remus, his arms around each of them.

_Why can't we just be happy? Why does this stuff always happen to us? _

Sniffing and wiping at his eyes under his glasses, Harry put the picture back on his bedside table and looked around the room for his stuffed stag and dog. He found the black dog under his desk, but Prongs seemed to be missing. He went back to his bed and laid down, holding the stuffed animal close to his chest. He fell asleep an hour later, large drops of tears still hitting his pillow.

* * *

Next morning, during breakfast, which Harry didn't touch, Remus and Naomi returned from St. Mungo's. Naomi's eyes were red and swollen from crying, and Remus didn't look much better. Harry looked at Remus, his heart beating hard.

"He's still the same," Remus said quietly, answering Harry's unasked question. "Naomi and I were just talking to the Healers, and they still don't think there's a way to reverse it."

Harry sighed in relief. By the looks on Remus and Naomi's faces, he'd thought Sirius had died in the night, a thought that made his heart fall to his feet.

"Harry, you need to eat something," Remus chided when he saw Harry was only pushing his eggs around the plate with his fork. "We don't need you in St. Mungo's for malnutrition."

Harry nodded and tried nibbling a piece of toast. He realized quickly that if he ate anymore, he'd be sick, and so put the toast back on the plate. He'd tried not to look at his friends. He didn't feel like explaining everything Ted had told him and Remus about Sirius last night, and he knew they would want to know. Ginny tried to catch his eye numerous times, but he avoided her by staring at his bacon.

"Can I go see Sirius?" Harry asked Remus as Mrs. Weasley started cleaning the table and shooing everyone out of the kitchen.

"Not right now," Remus said. "The Healers are examining him and doing tests. It may take all day... Later this evening, Naomi and I are going back, so you can go with us then."

Slightly disappointed, Harry nodded.

"I'm taking the day off work," Remus went on. "Naomi's in no state to teach you lot anything in Defense, so I'm going to take over temporarily. It'll be good for both of us to get our minds on something else for a little bit."

"All right," Harry said resignedly. He was in no mood to do schoolwork or face his friends, both of which he would be forced to do if they were being tutored. "I'll get my books. Are we meeting in the library?"

Remus smiled a little. "Where else?"

* * *

He sat in his room, staring vaguely at the wall. Fleur had already left for Gringotts, but he'd claimed he was too sick to work. He knew his mother would be fussing over him once she finished serving breakfast to the rest of the house, so he had to do this now. He'd been given orders to do this, but he'd had trouble finding an item to use. Finally he'd found something. The one giving him his orders, his master, would be pleased with his work. He vaguely wondered why he was doing this, he didn't think he _wanted_ to do this, but those thoughts drifted away from him, and he continued on with his orders.

* * *

Sirius felt like he was floating high above the clouds. He looked around and found he wasn't using a broom, and wondered how he'd gotten here. He began to descend to what looked to be an island covered with trees and surrounded by clear blue water. When his feet touched the sand, he looked all around him with a furrowed brow. There was nobody within sight, no buildings... There was nothing.

_Okay, _this_ must be what it feels like to be dead, _he mused, recalling his thoughts when he'd woken up at the hospital after Mira had been born._ Am I dead? _

He tried to remember back. His thoughts were blurry, but a scene suddenly popped up of a duel between him, Proudfoot, Malfoy, and another Death Eater. He remembered being thrown back and hitting the ground hard, and afterwards, his legs hadn't worked. He remembered seeing Malfoy had been killed from the rubble that was once his home. Everything after that was blank.

_I must have passed out,_ he thought. _So how long have I been like this? It can't have been too long; I usually wake up rather quickly after being knocked unconscious._

"You've been out cold for nearly two weeks," said a voice Sirius recognized immediately. He spun around with wide eyes and began to back away when he saw the voice's owner step out of the trees.

"Stay away from me," Sirius said firmly. "I'm not falling for your tricks this time."

James grinned. "But you've always fallen for my tricks, ever since we were kids."

Sirius furrowed his brow. In his nightmares, James would be starting to decay by now—but James just stood there, hands in his pockets, grinning easily, and altogether looking perfectly normal. James never grinned like that in Sirius' dreams anymore... It was usually an evil grin that silently promised horrible things. But this—this was the same playful grin his best friend had always worn.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked skeptically, his hand reaching for his wand, but not finding it.

"Who am I?" James said, laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not," Sirius said evenly. "If you're Voldemort, get the hell away from me."

Realization dawned on James. "You think this is one of your nightmares, don't you?" he asked sadly.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Not unless you want it to be, but I've heard you talking about those nightmares, and I don't know _why_ you'd want them," James replied.

"So, you're really Prongs?" Sirius said quietly, trying not to get his hopes up.

"The one and only," James said with a bow.

Trying hard not to grin at the familiarity of the person before him, Sirius approached the figure cautiously. "Is this a dream?" he asked.

James' smile faltered as he hesitated. "Sort of," he said. He sighed heavily and ran a hand roughly through his hair. "Like I said before, you've been out cold for nearly two weeks. You've been hit with a Torchier Curse, mate. It was meant for your partner, but he ducked it and it got you."

Sirius must have looked shocked and horrified—that's what he was feeling, at least. "Torchier Curse?" he said weakly. "You're kidding, right?"

James shook his head, smiling sadly. "Wish I was. The Healers at St. Mungo's finally figured it out and told Naomi, Emmeline, Harry, and Remus. Then, of course, Emmeline told Molly Weasley and some of the older Weasleys. Everyone's miserable..."

"How do I get out of here?" he asked.

"You've got to figure that one out on your own," said another familiar voice behind Sirius, this one sending shivers down his spine. He spun around to find Julia and Lily had appeared.

Sirius felt like he'd gotten all the wind knocked out of him. "Julia..." he said, smiling. "You look... gorgeous..."

She smiled back at him. "You don't look half bad yourself, Black," she said. "But I shouldn't be flirting with you, now that you're married and all that."

He didn't know what to say to that. He was quickly falling into old habits, wanting nothing more than to kiss Julia senseless. Then he remembered Naomi and Mira. He bit his lip and nodded. "You know I still love you. I always will."

She nodded and smiled wider. "I know."

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Black?" Lily said airily.

Sirius looked at her and grinned. "No, Evans, I don't believe I am."

She glared playfully. "Now that we're all reunited, we've got business to take care of," she said. James came to stand beside her. "You've got to find your way out of here, Sirius. It's the only way you'll live to see your daughter grow up."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sirius asked, looking around the island. "Am I supposed to swim?"

"No, idiot," James said, rolling his eyes. "You've got to get through that." He pointed at the jungle behind them.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What's in there?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing more than trees and grass," Lily said.

"Can't I just Apparate out of here?"

"Nope," Lily replied. "There's no magic here. And you don't have your wand, so you can stop trying to find it."

Sirius frowned deeply and pulled his empty hand out of the pocket of his robes. "Well, you three can help me get through, can't you?"

Lily, James, and Julia looked at him remorsefully. "We can't," Julia said. "I'm sorry... You have to do this on your own. You're the only one who can get you out of here and back to your family."

Sirius gulped and looked the jungle again. He thought momentarily about asking whether he could just stay where he was with James, Julia, and Lily, but he knew their answer would be no. "What's on the other side of the jungle?" he asked instead.

"Your life," James said simply. "Once you get to the other side, you'll wake up in St. Mungo's, people will start fussing over you, Naomi will start crying, Remus will call you a git for doing this to them, and everything will be fine."

Lily gave him a look and James suddenly looked sheepish.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking between them.

It was Julia who answered. "Do you know the side effects of the Torchier Curse, Sirius?"

Sirius thought. "Um, coma-like symptoms... potential death... And if the person does wake up..." he trailed off with another horrified look on his face.

"Irreversible paralysis," Lily finished for him. "You've already lost nearly all feeling below your waist, and you'll be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

"I'm fine now, though," he said weakly. "Maybe once I get through the jungle, I'll wake up and be able to use my legs."

"Maybe," Julia said sadly. The look in her eyes told Sirius plain well that she didn't believe it. "We have to go, Sirius. We've used up too much time as it is."

Sirius nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. "Will I see you three again?"

They all smiled at him. "You might," James said with a wink. "Take care of yourself, Padfoot. Give everyone my love."

"And ours," Julia said, indicating herself and Lily.

"I will," Sirius assured them.

"See you, then," James said. He grinned, and threw his arms heavily around Lily and Julia. "Come along, ladies, we've much to do today."

Julia rolled her eyes and ducked out from under James's arm. James shrugged and started off with his wife. Julia stayed back for a moment, smiling at Sirius. "Just so you know," she said very quietly so Lily and James couldn't hear. "I love you, too. And I'm very, _very_ happy for you. I always hoped you would move on and find somebody to love."

"Bet you never thought it would be Naomi," Sirius grinned.

Julia laughed. "No, you're quite right about that, but she's been good for you. Mira is precious."

"She is," Sirius agreed. "Well, you should go. Lily and James are waiting."

Julia looked over her shoulder where the Potters stood looking out at the ocean, not paying any attention to her or Sirius. "Right. Like James said, take care of yourself. You'll be fine. Just do me one favor?"

Sirius nodded. "Anything," he said quickly.

"If when you wake up, you find you can't move your legs, please don't fall into a depression. It won't do you or anyone around you any good. Got it?"

"I got it," Sirius said with a small smile.

"I'll see you, then."

"See you."

Julia moved towards him a little and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Sirius thought it had lasted hours, though it had barely lasted a second. When she pulled away, she smiled a little and turned, making her way over to the Potters. Before they left, James turned around and waved. Sirius returned it. Soon after, he couldn't see them anymore, and knew he was completely alone. His only hope was the jungle in front of him. He couldn't see any path or even some sort of opening.

_Guess I've just got to make my own path,_ he thought.

Sighing, he began towards the tall, thick grass and into the trees. He'd get home somehow.

* * *

"What's he doing?" Naomi asked quietly, watching her husband's facial expressions change slightly. "Is he hurting?"

Remus shook his head slowly. "No, I think he's dreaming," he said, a bit surprised.

"That's a good sign, right?" Harry asked from the foot of the bed.

"I would assume so," Remus said uncertainly. "I've never seen anyone who's had the Torchier Curse placed on them. It's been illegal for at least a century and most people have completely forgotten about it."

"Should we get a Healer?" Naomi asked.

"No," Remus replied, sitting back down in his chair. "He's fine. If he was in pain, we'd know."

Harry sat down beside him and rested his head on Remus' shoulder. With a smile, Remus looked down at the boy's messy black hair. He put an arm around Harry's shoulder and kissed his head. Naomi looked on with a small smile of her own. The three of them sat there for hours in silence. Every so often, a Healer would come in to take Sirius' vitals, but they were mostly left alone. It was nearing eleven when Remus declared it was time to head back to Number Twelve. Naomi was reluctant to leave her husband, but she'd already spent a night away from her daughter, and she needed to get back herself.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Padfoot," Remus said quietly, squeezing Sirius' hand. He may have been imagining it, but he thought Sirius might have squeezed back. "Come home soon, mate, we miss you."

They walked silently to the fireplaces and Flooed back to Number Twelve one-by-one. When they entered the kitchen, they found a large group had assembled. Remus realized there must have been an Order meeting he'd forgotten about.

"Ah, Remus, Naomi, Harry," Dumbledore said, standing at the end of the long kitchen table. "We were wondering when you would return."

"How's Sirius?" three or four people asked.

"He's the same as he was yesterday. We're still waiting for him to wake up," Remus said, not wanting to get into details. "Er, Harry, you should go upstairs..."

"Actually, Remus," Dumbledore said, "if the rest of the Order agrees, I think Harry can sit in on one meeting."

"Really?" Harry blurted out.

Remus sighed. He didn't want Harry in the meetings, but Dumbledore seemed insistent upon it, and there was no winning against Albus Dumbledore. The Order agreed and Harry took a seat between Remus and Elphias Doge. Naomi decided to skip the meeting to go be with Mira.

"As I was saying before," Dumbledore said. "The Ministry is currently working to capture the other Death Eaters. The death of Lucius Malfoy, though admittedly it was in our favor, has undoubtedly angered Voldemort. I have had a few very reliable sources tell me that he plans to loose three giants, each in different parts of the country, as revenge. The Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures," he inclined his head to Remus, "is working diligently to prevent the giants from killing any innocent Muggles or wizards."

"The only problem," Remus said, "is we don't _when_ Voldemort is going to let the giants go. It's not as though he sent us an owl with dates and times. We're basically blind."

Dumbledore nodded. "Quite understandable. However, your department has never failed to capture giants when they've threatened the country. I have no doubt that you will succeed this time as well."

"Is there any word on when Hogwarts will reopen?" Emmeline asked.

"None," Dumbledore said. "Unfortunately the school governors still believe the school is unsafe for students to remain there. Until the time when danger passes, the school shall remain closed."

"Still think that's rubbish," Dung muttered.

"As do we all, Mundungus," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"All the governors are doing is making the students suffer," Tonks said. "Look at Harry and his friends—sure they've got some excellent tutors, but they're missing everything that makes seventh year great."

"Would you agree with that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, looking to the younger wizard.

Harry looked a bit startled at being addressed during a meeting. "Er, yeah, I would," he said a tad shyly. Remus barely held back a chuckle. "We all miss Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smiled at him. "There you are. If only the school governors realized what they have done by closing Hogwarts..." He paused for a moment. Remus wondered if he was getting his temper under control. Dumbledore had been quite angry when he'd found out the school would be closing, as had most of the Order.

"Well, I think that will conclude our meeting for this evening," Dumbledore said after a few moments. "I will contact you with the time and date of our next get-together. Have a wonderful weekend."

Most everyone stood, but a few remained seated, including Tonks, Charlie, Bill, and Molly, all of whom wanted to know about Sirius. Dumbledore walked around the table to listen.

"He's not changed," Remus said. "I think he was dreaming tonight and I would think that's a good sign, but I really don't know."

"The Torchier Curse is not easy to recover from," Dumbledore said sadly. "I was very young when it was outlawed. My father knew the inventor, Adrien Torchier. Adrien began using his curse against his enemies and those who had wronged him in any way. Once the Ministry saw what was happening to his victims, they banned the curse and its incantation from being written in any book and labeled it as dark magic. For the better part of the last century, it's been forgotten—it's most unfortunate that the curse has come back now, but I cannot say that I am surprised. Lord Voldemort is constantly looking for the worst dark magic ever created to torture his victims."

"We know it causes paralysis if the victim wakes," Remus said quietly. "But are there any other side effects?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "In Sirius' case, I would be most worried about him falling into depression. It will be very difficult for him to be confined to a wheelchair when all his life he was able to walk around and do whatever he pleased—he won't have that luxury anymore."

Remus nodded. "That was my first thought as well."

"All you can do is make him as comfortable as possible. Make him feel as normal as possible. That, I believe, is the only way to keep Sirius' spirits up and to keep him from falling into a depression." Dumbledore pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it. "Well, I must be going. Please keep me informed on Sirius."

"We will, sir," Remus assured him. "Have a good evening."

"And you all as well," Dumbledore said to the table. "Good night."

Dumbledore went to the fireplace, and Flooed away moments later.

Harry turned to Remus. "I think I'm going to bed," he said tonelessly.

Remus sighed. He knew Harry was falling into his own depression due to his godfather's state of health, and he didn't know how to pull him out of it. Harry's friends were beginning to ask Remus why Harry was avoiding them, and Remus didn't have an answer for them.

"Sleep well, Harry. I'd like to have a talk with you tomorrow," he said.

Harry nodded indifferently, got up from the table, and left the kitchen.

Emmeline placed a hand on Remus' arm. "He'll be all right," she said quietly. "He's upset now, but once Sirius wakes, he'll be fine."

Remus nodded. He didn't want to say the thing that had been nagging at his brain for weeks: what if Sirius didn't make it? What if he'd been so hurt during the duel at Malfoy Manor that he just didn't have the strength or energy to get himself out?

"I think I need to go to bed as well," he said a few minutes later. "I'll see you all in the morning."

* * *

Harry lay in bed, wide-awake, indeed falling into his own depression, just as Remus believed. He was trying to brace himself for the day that the Healers told them that Sirius wasn't going to wake up, and that it would be better to put him out of his misery. It wasn't working. Harry couldn't think about a life without Sirius. Sirius and Remus had saved him from the hell that was living with the Dursleys, and they'd treated him like a son ever since. If one of them were to die, Harry didn't know what he would do. What would life be like when one of his fathers wasn't around to give him advice anymore? Harry didn't think he'd told Sirius he loved him enough. Sure Sirius knew, but Harry should have told him more often.

He couldn't see himself facing Voldemort with Sirius' death looming over him. Sirius was supposed to be with Harry when the time of the Final Battle arrived. Remus and Sirius were the ones who gave Harry confidence. They gave him a chance at a normal life. He was probably a little spoiled, but Harry never let that get to his head. He still got in trouble for things, and Sirius had had to punish him a few times—usually when Remus wasn't around.

One memory had come to Harry's mind the day Sirius was taken to St. Mungo's. And every time Harry thought of it, he felt like the world's worst person. It was back when Remus was missing in France, on Halloween, and Harry had decided to go out for some fresh air. He'd gone all the way down to Hogsmeade without being caught, and while he was looking at the Shrieking Shack, dementors had arrived. Harry had ended up in the hospital wing, and when he'd woken up, Sirius had been livid. Harry got angry right back at him, saying that Sirius wasn't his father and as such couldn't tell Harry what to do. That had broken his godfather's heart. And once Harry had said it, he'd felt horrible. It had taken until Christmas Eve before Harry had apologized to Sirius, mostly because Harry was afraid Sirius would be so angry with him that he didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Harry still felt guilty for that and wished he could take it back.

Harry sighed and rolled over to face his Chudley Cannons poster. Sirius always hated the Cannons, and he'd argued constantly with Harry and Ron about how good the team really was. Sniffing, Harry swiped at his eyes. No matter what anyone said, there was a fairly large chance Sirius would never wake up from his coma or whatever it was he was in. There was a chance Harry wouldn't get a chance to argue about Quidditch with his godfather, or prank him, or have him see Harry marry Ginny and have children.

There was a soft knock on the door. Harry raised an eyebrow; it was past two in the morning. Who would still be awake? Before he could get out of bed, the door cracked open and Ginny poked her head into the room.

"Hey, I thought you might like some company," she said quietly.

Harry smiled and waved her in. Ginny closed the door quietly and slipped into bed beside him, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling herself into his side, resting her head on his chest. Harry kissed the top of her head of red hair. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No. We've all been worried about you. You haven't talked to any of us in days..."

"I'm sorry," Harry said sincerely, running his fingers through Ginny's long hair. "I've just been caught up in what's happening with Sirius."

"I know," she said. "But you know you can talk to us, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just haven't really felt like talking to anyone lately."

"Understandable."

The young couple lay there for a few minutes before Harry took off his glasses, placed them on his bedside table, taking his wand, and muttering, "_Nox_." The lights went out, and Harry got more comfortable, wrapping his arms around Ginny. Finally, he thought he might get a few hours of sleep—at least until Mrs. Weasley or Remus found out they'd shared a bed... But Harry didn't really care about that right now. He was more content than he'd been in weeks.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning seemed like any normal day. Ginny had managed to sneak back to her room before her mother came to wake her up, and every time she and Harry looked at each other, they grinned a little and went back to breakfast. Even though it was Sunday, most of those who worked at the Ministry had to go into work—the Minister wanted people from every department in their offices every day of the week. Charlie offered to cover for Remus so he could go visit Sirius, but Remus declined.

"I need to get my mind on something else for a little while," Remus said. "I can't spend another day in the hospital. Thank you for the offer, though."

Charlie smiled. "Anytime," he replied. "Oh, Mum, I won't be around tonight for dinner; the Tonkses have invited me over for dinner. They want to discuss the wedding."

Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrow. "Do I get a say in this wedding?" she asked.

"Course you do," Charlie replied, taking a bite of toast. "They invited you as well, but I wasn't sure you'd want to come."

Charlie seemed to cower at the look his mother was giving him. Everyone else at the table tried to hold back grins. "Of course I want to go, Charles Arthur Weasley!"

"Okay, okay," Charlie said, "I'll owl the Tonkses and let them know you're coming after all."

Fred snorted into his pumpkin juice. "It's good to see someone else getting Mum's wrath," he said to Harry. "She's been on mine and George's cases for weeks about not leaving our prototypes all over the house. Only because she accidentally set off the Jack-in-the-Box that turns the user's hair different colors. She looked like Tonks all day, with rainbow hair."

Harry grinned.

The door to the kitchen opened and everyone looked at the top of the stairs. More than a few people were surprised to see Naomi walk down the steps. Over the last few weeks, she'd preferred to be alone unless she was with Mira or at the hospital with Sirius.

"Good morning, Naomi!" Mrs. Weasley greeted brightly after a few moments. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Naomi nodded slightly. "That'd be great, thanks, Molly."

Remus pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Groggy," she replied. "What was in that potion?"

Emmeline shrugged. "It was just your average sleeping draught," she replied. "It was a little stronger than usual; we thought you could do with a day or so of sleeping."

"Thanks," Naomi muttered, not looking around the table or acknowledging anyone else.

"I've got to go into work today, but afterwards, if you'd like, I'll go with you to the hospital," Remus offered.

"Okay," Naomi said indifferently. "What is today, anyway?"

"Sunday."

"Oh."

"Here you are, dear," Molly said, placing a plate full of enough food to fill anyone's appetite. "Mira's already been changed and fed. She's in the playpen now."

Naomi looked over to the corner of the kitchen where a playpen had been conjured. Mira was playing with a stuffed giraffe. "Thanks, Molly."

"You're welcome, dear," Molly said, looking over at Remus and Emmeline sadly.

Remus finished his breakfast a few minutes later and turned to Naomi. "Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were talking about going to Diagon Alley for some fresh air with Tonks and Charlie. Maybe you'd like to go with them, it may do you some good."

"Whatever," she said. Harry wondered if she'd heard a word Remus had said. To everyone's surprise, Naomi cleared her plate. Once she put the plate in the sink, she went to the playpen and took Mira out before going back upstairs.

* * *

Diagon Alley wasn't the exciting place it once was. Most of the shops had closed, including Ollivander's wand shop and Eeylops Owl Emporium, and to Hermione's horror, Flourish and Blotts. Both Tonks and Charlie walked around the entire time with one hand in their robes wrapped around their wands. They advised Harry, Ron, and Hermione to do the same while Ginny walked in the center of the group, her being the only one still underage, and thus not allowed to perform magic. Naomi had decided not join them. They were there to pick up some potions ingredients from the Apothecary for Mrs. Weasley, but made stops at the Quidditch shop and of course, Fred and George's shop. Their shop seemed to be the busiest in all of Diagon Alley. Kids of all ages were crammed in the shop, looking at all sorts of odd things.

"This way, you lot," Charlie said, leading Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to the front counter where they found the twins wearing magenta robes that clashed magnificently with their hair. "Business seems to be booming," Charlie said to George.

"It's been absolutely brilliant!" George said.

"Who'd like a tour?" Fred asked jovially.

"We had a tour on New Year's for your grand opening," Ron said. "We can find our way around."

George raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "All right, Ron, you're not invited. Who else would like to see our newest products?"

Ron scowled at the twins and followed the group around anyway.

An hour later, Harry had armfuls of merchandise he was prepared to buy, but the twins pulled him aside and told him they wouldn't accept even a knut from him. "You helped us do all this," Fred said seriously.

"It would've taken us years to get this going," George said. "Anything you want, it's on the house. Just don't tell Ron; he'll want the same treatment."

When Charlie and Tonks called that it was time to go, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and even Hermione had bagfuls of things to take home. Ginny had bought a purple pygmy puff and named it Arnold.

"Why Arnold?" Hermione asked as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where they would have a quick lunch before returning to Number Twelve.

Ginny shrugged as she petted the animal. "He just looks like an Arnold. Don't you?" she added to the puff.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

After lunch served to them by a very pleased Tom, who told them he hadn't had a customer stay in the pub for longer than five minutes in months, they used the fireplaces to Floo back to Number Twelve. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them anxiously and breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw they were all unharmed.

"You're late," she said sternly to Charlie.

"Calm down, Mum," Charlie said. "We stopped off at Fred and George's and that took a bit of time, then we had a bite to eat at the Leaky Cauldron."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned to her younger children. "What in the world is that?" she asked, staring at Arnold.

Ginny beamed. "It's a pygmy puff," she said brightly. "Fred and George breed them; they're miniature puffskeins."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. "Well, since you've all eaten, out of the kitchen; I've cleaning to do. Go on, out with you."

Tonks chuckled as the door closed on Ron's back. "I love your mother," she said to Charlie.

"That's because you haven't grown up with her," Ron said, scowling at the door. "Don't get me wrong, I love my mum, but she's a bit of a manic when it comes to cleaning."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She enjoys it, Ron," she said exasperatedly. "You and Harry become a bit manic when it comes to Quidditch."

While Ron argued with Hermione, which seemed to be the basis of their relationship and made it better, strangely enough, Harry and Ginny bid Charlie and Tonks a good day. Tonks had to go into work for the afternoon shift, and Charlie had his own errands to run.

"You're going to want to keep him away from Crookshanks," Harry said, nodding at Arnold as the couple sat down on the drawing room sofa. "He'd be a good snack..."

Ginny laughed. "No kidding." She was looking fondly at her new pet as Arnold crawled up on her shoulder.

While they sat there, Harry started to feel guilty. He'd had more fun today than he'd had in almost two months, and while he was doing that, Sirius was lying unconscious in St. Mungo's.

_Knock it off,_ he chided himself. _You know Sirius wouldn't want you moping around feeling sorry for him. He'd want you to have fun with your friends. And before you know it, he'll be back having fun, too, laughing loudly when you secretly give Ron a canary cream and he turns into a big yellow bird... _

Grinning to himself, Harry vowed to be in a better mood. He knew that's what Sirius would want, and Harry wouldn't disappoint him. "Want to play a game of chess?" he asked Ginny.

She smiled widely. "You're on."


	43. Forty Three

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Forty-Three_

It was a few weeks into April when Sirius finally woke up. Remus was keeping vigil over him while Naomi got some much needed sleep at Number Twelve. They'd had to give her another strong Sleeping Draught to relax her enough to fall asleep; everyone hated the idea of drugging her again, but if they hadn't, she would have driven herself insane worrying over Sirius.

The Healers and Remus were beginning to notice some of Sirius' color had returned; ever since he'd arrived at St. Mungo's, he'd been white as a sheet, with even his lips faded to match the rest of his skin. The return of his color was taken to mean that he was fighting to wake up and get himself out of the trap in his mind. Remus had wondered what it was like for him to be stuck in there, how horrible it must be with no visible way out.

That day was one of the few Harry hadn't been permitted to come along—Remus had asked him to remain at Number Twelve to work on the assignments set to him that he'd been ignoring since Sirius had been hurt. Remus sat in a chair beside Sirius' bed, reading—while he was caught up in the story, he didn't notice Sirius' right hand beginning to raise and flex. What he hadn't missed, however, was his best friend's head trying to move.

Remus dropped his book in surprise and stood from his chair. "Sirius?" he said, his heart beating wildly. He hadn't wanted to get his hopes up in case it was another false alarm. A few weeks before, he'd lifted his arm and let it drop down to the bed as though he was slashing at something. "Padfoot, can you hear me?"

After a few minutes, Remus' heart stopped beating for a second or so. "'Course I can," came a thickly murmured reply.

Remus didn't know what to do. Should he call for a Healer or should he stay here to be sure this wasn't a hallucination? Sirius' lips had barely moved, and his eyes were still closed. He didn't want to risk the embarrassment of a Healer coming in and telling him Sirius' condition still hadn't changed.

"Naomi..." Sirius said clearly, but very hoarsely.

Remus was sure his cheek muscles would be sore later due to the large smile on his face, but he didn't care. "Naomi's at home, Sirius. She's sleeping, but she'll be here later."

"Mira... Harry..."

"They're at home as well."

"Moony?"

"I'm here, mate, but I have to go away for a minute to get a Healer. I'll be right back, I promise. Don't fall asleep again, all right?"

"Right."

Remus patted Sirius' shoulder and quickly made his way out to the corridor and down to the medi-witch desk. "I need Healer Tonks in room 512 immediately, please," he said urgently to the small blonde witch.

"Might I ask why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the patient there has just woken up."

The witch's eyes widened, telling Remus she knew all about the patient in room 512 and his condition. "I'll summon him right now, sir."

"Thank you." Remus smiled at the witch and headed back to Sirius' room.

When he returned, Remus found Sirius' eyes were now wide open and mostly alert. The painkilling potions and spells seemed to have made him groggy.

"Where'm I?" Sirius asked when he spotted Remus.

"You're in St. Mungo's," Remus replied, pulling his chair closer to the bed and sitting down. "You've been here for nearly a month."

"Oh," was Sirius' reply.

Remus' smile faded a touch. "We've been worried sick about you, Padfoot. How're you feeling?"

"Thirsty."

"I'll get you some water." Remus went over to the table and found the water jug amongst all the get well gifts, cards, and candy sent by various people from the Ministry and Order, and of course Sirius' family, the Weasleys, and Hermione. He filled a cup with ice-cold water. "Sip carefully..." Sirius' arms seemed weak, so Remus helped him drink. "How's that?" he asked after Sirius drank every drop of water in the cup.

"Good... Cold..." Sirius replied.

At that moment, there was a short knock on the door and Ted entered, followed by half a dozen other Healers. Remus quickly moved out of their way so they could do their work. For about half an hour, Remus couldn't see his best friend. When the Healers were finally satisfied with their results, most of them left the room—Ted remained and motioned that Remus could come nearer to the bed.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, still hoarse, but now with confusion in his tone.

Remus looked at Ted, who nodded, silently telling Remus he could be the one to break the news. Remus wished he hadn't; he didn't want to be the one to tell Sirius this. Not because he was afraid of the reaction, but because he didn't know how to tell his best friend he would be paralyzed for the rest of his life.

"Well, Sirius," Remus began slowly, working out what he was going to say as he spoke. "Do you remember the duel with Lucius Malfoy?"

Sirius nodded, frowning. "Yes... Part of his house fell and killed him—what's that got to do with—"

"Do you remember being thrown by a curse during the battle?" Remus interrupted.

"Yes, but—"

Remus took a deep breath and decided just to get it out. "Sirius, you've been hit with the Torchier Curse."

Sirius, who'd been about to cut in, snapped his mouth shut. His eyes faded to something Remus hadn't seen for many years—they looked dead and hollow, like they had when he'd left Azkaban. But his reply surprised both Remus and Ted. "I know," he said very quietly. "I knew a while ago, but it didn't come back to me until just now..."

"How did you know?" Ted asked, frowning. "You've been unconscious and mostly unresponsive since you were brought in. I think the only reaction—if you can even call it that—we got from you was when Mira was here and she held your hand — Naomi swore she saw you try to squeeze just a little."

Sirius shook his head. "I didn't hear it from any of you; Lily, James, and Julia told me."

The Healer and werewolf raised their eyebrows at one another, both clearly thinking the painkillers were making Sirius delusional.

"What're you talking about, Padfoot?" Remus asked cautiously.

Sirius sighed. "I was on this deserted island and they were there. They told me what happened to me, and that the only way to get out of there was to fight my way through this thick, dark jungle on the island. It took me a lot longer than I thought it would, but when I reached the other side, I saw this staircase that went all the way to the sky, so I went up it, and woke up."

_He was trapped in his mind,_ Remus thought. _His mind must've made up the island and brought Lily, James, and Julia to tell him what to do to get out..._

After a long silence, Ted looked at Remus. "Would you like me to contact someone at Number Twelve and let them know he's awake?" he asked

Remus nodded. "That would definitely be appreciated," he replied. "It's Saturday, so most everyone should be home."

"I'll do that right now, then," Ted said. He put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Welcome back, Sirius."

"Er, thanks," Sirius said a little confusedly. He waited for Ted to leave before turning back to Remus and speaking again. "I really did see them," he said quietly. "I even kissed Julia. They couldn't help me through the jungle, they said I had to get through it on my own."

Remus nodded. "I believe you, mate, I do," he said honestly, remembering the dream he'd once had about James after he found out Naomi was pregnant and she and Sirius were getting married. "It doesn't matter, though. You're back, and there's going to be a very big party when you finally come home."

Sirius bit his lip and looked away from Remus to his own legs. "Am I really..."

He couldn't finish the question, but Remus didn't really need him to. "The Healers have done hundreds of tests on your legs, and they've not gotten any reaction," he said carefully.

Sirius sighed heavily. "I'd hoped once I got through that jungle and woke up, it would change."

"I'm really sorry, Sirius," Remus said quietly.

The Head Auror shrugged. "Not your fault, Moony," he said gruffly. "I was in the line of fire; it's part of my job. At least I'm still alive."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would," he said bluntly.

Sirius shrugged again. "Julia asked me not to fall into a depression and I promised her I wouldn't."

"They were really there, then?" Remus asked.

"I told you they were," Sirius said. "I thought it was a nightmare at first when James came out of the jungle, but it wasn't, they were trying to help me."

Sirius looked at Remus as though he was waiting for the werewolf to laugh. "I had a similar dream once where James came to give me some much needed advice," Remus admitted. "He said he wasn't supposed to be there, but he came anyway. I guess even death couldn't stop him from breaking rules."

Sirius smiled. "Well, all three of them were there, and told me my only way out was through the jungle. It wasn't easy, either; I got lost loads of times. And once I found light again, I knew I was nearly there. Just like Lily, James, and Julia told me, I found my way out. The staircase was about as difficult as the jungle; it was insanely tall and steep. I thought I was going to fall off into the ocean around that island... You think this sounds completely mental, don't you?"

Remus shook his head. "Not at all," he said. "I assume the jungle was your mind, and you had to fight your way through to get back to us. That's not an easy thing to do; most people who're hit with the Torchier Curse get so lost in their own minds that they never find their way out."

"But I did." Sirius grinned.

"You have no idea how happy I am about that, Padfoot. We were very worried you wouldn't ever wake up," Remus said solemnly. "Naomi's been a complete mess. She hasn't eaten or slept—we've had to give her sleeping draughts just to give her some rest. Harry has been to visit every chance he got, but I made him stay home today to work on school work."

Sirius nodded. "How long's it been?"

"Little over a month," Remus told him again. "Proudfoot has taken over as Head Auror for the time being to bring some order to Auror Headquarters."

"Good," Sirius said. "They said this curse was meant for him, you know."

"Lily, James, and Julia?"

Sirius nodded. "He ducked and I moved into the line of fire at exactly the wrong moment—"

He was cut off by the hospital room door bursting open and a crowd of people entering, led by a very tired, groggy-looking Naomi. She practically threw herself on her husband and hugged him tightly. After a few minutes, she pulled back a little to seemingly kiss him, but she punched him in the shoulder instead.

"OW!" Sirius said indignantly, releasing his wife to rub his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For scaring us like that, you git," Naomi replied, trying to sound angry. The tears streaming down her face ruined the attempt.

Sirius turned to Remus. "They said you'd be the one to say that."

Remus grinned. "I'd be happy to, if you'd like."

"What're you two talking about?" Naomi asked, looking between them.

Sirius took her hand and kissed it. "I'll tell you later, love," he said, chuckling. "Did you bring Mira?"

Harry stepped forwards with the squirming infant. "What about me? You don't want to see me?" he asked, mock-accusingly.

"Don't be stupid, kid," Sirius said with a grin. "Of course I want to see you. Give your godfather a hug."

Naomi took Mira from Harry so he could obey Sirius' request.

"We missed you," Harry said, trying to sound gruff, but failing miserably. His bright green eyes were shining brightly. "I had no one to prank."

Sirius chuckled, ruffling Harry's hair as he pulled away. "What about all these people?" he asked, looking at the beaming Weasleys, Hermione, and Tonks, the latter two each holding a Lupin twin. "You could've pranked most of them." He looked around the room. "Hey, where's Emmeline?"

"She got stuck working today," Remus answered. "There's been a large problem when unauthorized portkeys that she has to investigate."

"We've sent her an owl," Molly said. "I'm sure she'll be here as soon as she can."

Sirius nodded, taking his daughter from Naomi and hugging her tightly. "She's gotten big," he said a bit teary-eyed.

Naomi nodded. "She's started to attempt walking. She falls after the first few steps if she's not holding onto something, though."

Sirius' smile faded, and Remus was sure he knew why. It was probably starting to hit him that he'd never walk again. When he spoke next, he sounded as though he had a rather nasty head cold along with the hoarseness of his voice. "So fill me in, what's been happening?"

Remus conjured chairs for everyone once they got a chance to hug or shake hands with Sirius. He took John from Hermione before taking his own seat. His brow furrowed suddenly for two reasons: Percy had come along and Bill seemed to prefer to stand against the wall. Remus noticed he hadn't come forward to greet Sirius. No one else seemed to find either strange, though the Weasley children were still doing a good job pretending Percy didn't exist.

They talked well into the afternoon, and Emmeline finally arrived around dinnertime. She hugged and kissed Sirius, welcoming him back as tearfully as Naomi, took Alex from Tonks, and sat next to Remus to join in on the conversations. Unfortunately, the impromptu welcome back party was interrupted around eight o'clock when Ted came in and said Sirius needed his rest, and anyone who wasn't family had to leave until morning.

Molly gave the patient another hug. "You get your rest," she said, fluffing Sirius' pillows. "We'll see you soon."

"Thank you, everyone, for coming by," Sirius said to the Weasleys and Hermione. "I really appreciate it."

Various goodbyes were said before the room cleared. Remus had forgotten how big the room actually was when it was packed full of people.

"So what's all that?" Sirius asked, pointing to the table where all his get-well stuff sat.

"Sweets, cards, something from Fred and George—I don't recommend opening it right away," Remus advised. "Everyone from the Minister of Magic to Hogwarts professors have been by to see you."

"Wow," Sirius said, impressed. "If this is the kind of attention I get for getting cursed and paralyzed, I should do it more often."

He was hit by everyone in the room for that.

"I was just kidding!" he said, trying to rub the sore spots. Naomi kept her hand on his leg, massaging it for some unknown reason—she had to know her husband couldn't feel it. He looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least I know a certain part of my anatomy still works..."

Harry looked to where Sirius was looking and groaned. "I could have gone the rest of my life without hearing or seeing that!"

"Same here," Emmeline and Remus echoed.

At half past ten, Sirius started yawning hugely and Naomi declared it was time for everyone to go home. "I'd like to stay with him if you could take care of Mira for the night," she said to Remus and Emmeline.

"Of course," Emmeline said, taking the child from her father after he'd given her a hug and kiss. "Take care of yourself, Sirius, we'll come back tomorrow if we can."

"I'll definitely be back," Harry said.

"Only if you've finished your school work," Sirius said sternly. "I don't want you falling behind, then failing your N.E.W.T.s. Understand?"

Harry looked dumbstruck. "Even after he just nearly died he's still acting like a parent."

"I am a parent, kid," Sirius reminded him. "Go home and get some sleep, all three of you."

"Rest well, Sirius," Remus said.

Sirius winked. "Thanks for listening earlier," he said quietly.

"Anytime," Remus said, smiling.

* * *

A week later, the residents of Number Twelve were preparing for Sirius' return. Molly was preparing a feast of all his favorite foods while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hung banners to welcome him home. Remus and Emmeline had come home from work at lunchtime to help out—Remus and Naomi were supposed to pick Sirius up from the hospital at three in the afternoon. In the meantime, Remus was stressing about making the house wheelchair accessible. He'd gone around to all the doors and widened them, as well as the hallways, which was his main concern. He knew magical wheelchairs were much easier to maneuver than Muggle ones—instead of regular wheels, they hovered a few inches from the ground when moving, which made it a lot easier to go up and down stairs. When they were moving around where Muggles could be, the wheels activated, though turned on a dime when the person in the wheelchair merely thought about where they wanted it to go. They were quite efficient for handicapped witches and wizards.

Harry had been asking why the Healers couldn't just wave their wands and make Sirius better. Remus had to sit him down and explain that there were certain things magic couldn't undo—a witch or wizard couldn't bring back the dead and have them not be an Inferi. They also couldn't fix nerve or brain injuries. All they could do was to make the injured person more comfortable. Harry didn't like that explanation, but he accepted it. Remus wasn't too fond of his own explanation either; he'd spent a lot of free time, when he wasn't visiting Sirius, reading any book he could get his hands on to try to find something to counter the Torchier Curse. Thus far, he'd been unsuccessful, but he wouldn't give up. There has to be something, he kept telling himself.

No one inside the house had paid much attention to the _Daily Prophet_ since Sirius' hospitalization. Remus skimmed through it every morning, noting the Death Eaters had been much more active lately, but that had been it. If anyone else had bothered to really pay attention to it, they'd see that the Muggle Prime Minister had been tortured and killed in his office, regardless of the magical security he'd been given. The Prime Minister had sent Tonks home for the night just before the Death Eaters had arrived. Tonks hadn't commented on the issue, preferring to ignore every reporter that followed her to get her side of the story. She'd told Charlie that there was no side of the story from her; the _Prophet_ had, for once, reported the truth in its entirety.

A new Muggle Prime Minister was to enter office within a week, and the Ministry had promised twenty-four hour security around the new Minister, whether he or she wanted it or not.

"Is it three o'clock yet?" Harry kept asking, bouncing up and down like an excited six-year-old waiting for ice cream.

Remus raised an eyebrow and glanced at his watch. "Harry, it's not even one o'clock," he said dryly. "Just relax. Sirius will be home soon."

Harry groaned.

Ginny laughed and pulled Harry aside. "I don't think he even slept last night," she said.

Remus glanced over at Molly who was busy humming and making lunch. "Well, you would know, wouldn't you?"

Both Harry and Ginny's eyes widened.

"You should make sure there's no one in the hallway before you sneak out of Harry's room to your own," Remus advised Ginny amusedly. "Neither of you are in trouble. You're engaged now, and Harry's of age. I would only worry about your mother's reaction if she caught you, Ginny. And of course your brothers' reactions to Harry if _they_ found out."

"No lecture?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you feeling all right?"

Remus gave him a look. "Don't push your luck. I'm in a good mood today, and I'd rather not ruin it by getting the two of you in trouble. I would advise you both to be careful." He looked pointedly at Harry. "Now go do something productive."

Harry and Ginny quickly left the kitchen.

"How long have you known?" asked a voice behind Remus.

Remus jumped and turned to face his wife. "Sorry?"

"About Harry and Ginny, how long have you known?" she repeated.

"A couple of weeks," Remus admitted. "I haven't wanted to say anything because I knew Harry was upset over Sirius, and I was assuming Ginny was there to comfort him."

She smiled. "Well, I don't think you have anything to worry about," she said. "I mean, I don't know whether they're actually doing anything or not, but they're both smart enough to... protect themselves."

"That is the last thing I want to hear... ever," Remus said. "And that includes when the boys reach that age."

"Well, when the boys reach that age, you get to have a talk with them."

Remus rolled his eyes while his wife laughed at the horrified expression on his face at the thought of giving his boys _the talk_, and followed Harry and Ginny's footsteps out of the kitchen.

* * *

A Ministry car pulled up in front of numbers eleven and thirteen in Grimmauld Place just after four in the afternoon. Remus and Naomi got out first to set up the wheelchair for Sirius to use. Meanwhile, the Head Auror had scooted closer to the door and put his legs outside the car.

"We can do this one of two ways," Remus said with a straight face. "One, we can physically move you. Or two, we can levitate you. I prefer the latter, but it's your choice."

Sirius glared at him. "Just get me out of this car."

Naomi's lips twitched as she and Remus moved on either side of Sirius. It wasn't as difficult as Naomi thought it would be to place Sirius in the chair. They waited for him to get situated before Remus thanked the Ministry driver and the trio watched the car drive away.

"So how big is the surprise party?" Sirius asked as Remus wheeled him through the gate and Number Twelve appeared.

"What surprise party?" Naomi asked too quickly and too innocently.

Sirius gave her a look. "You can't tell me they're not all inside waiting for us to come down to the kitchen so they can all start cheering for me. I know all of you much better than that."

Remus chuckled as they approached the stairs leading up to the front door. When they came within five feet of the stairs, the stairs automatically changed to a ramp.

"That's handy," Sirius said, impressed.

"That was Remus' idea," Naomi said. "He's been working all week to make sure you could get around the house easily."

"Cheers, Moony," Sirius said. Remus patted him on the shoulder. "So, neither of you answered my question—how big is the party?"

Remus sighed and looked at Naomi. She shrugged. "Most of the Order is there, along with everyone else in the house, of course. Dumbledore and Hagrid are even stopping by," he answered.

"Just do us a favor and act surprised," Naomi requested. "Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys have all been working their arses ragged to do this for you."

"Yes, dear," Sirius said.

Naomi tapped her wand on the door and opened it, holding it open for Sirius and Remus. Once inside with the door closed, Remus let go of the wheelchair and let Sirius' chair move him down the hall. "How's that working for you?" Remus asked quietly as they headed to the kitchen.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm still getting used to it, but I think it'll be all right."

"Have you tested it on stairs yet?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, the Healers made me go up the staircases just to make sure I could do it before I went home," Sirius said.

Just as Sirius had predicted, once they opened the kitchen door, people started cheering and clapping for him. He smiled at them all, accepted hugs and handshakes, and made his way over to the table. The welcome home party lasted for hours. Dumbledore and Hagrid arrived in the evening, and Sirius was sure his chair had touched the ground a few times when Hagrid patted him on the shoulder.

"Good ter see yer all righ', Sirius," Hagrid said gruffly. "Knew yeh would be."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Sirius said, trying to catch his breath after Hagrid had knocked the wind out of him. "Good to see you, too."

Fred and George did their best to amuse Sirius by using their usual victim—Ron—as an involuntary tester for one of their new products. Just after everyone finished the cake Molly had made for Sirius, George offered his youngest brother a mint. "You really should brush your teeth more often, mate," George said, pretending to be offended by Ron's breath.

Ron glared at him, but took the mint anyway. Everyone winced, knowing Ron was letting his guard down around the twins, and he would pay dearly for it. To nobody's surprise, Ron momentarily disappeared in a haze of smoke. Molly glared at the twins, but they were busy watching Ron eagerly. When the smoke disappeared, there was a Kneazle running around the kitchen. Sirius barked out a laugh, nearly falling out of his chair. The rest of the kitchen joined in, and even Molly had trouble keeping her laugh quiet.

"That—was—_brilliant_!" Sirius choked out through his laughter.

When Ron finally transformed back to himself, he was on his hands and knees under the table. Tonks and Charlie had to move the chairs out of the way so he could get up. He shook himself and looked around at his family and friends, all of whom were still laughing hard and loud. After a moment or two, Ron joined in.

Near midnight, Dumbledore and Hagrid announced they had to return to Hogwarts. "The castle may be empty," Dumbledore said sadly, "but it is still home."

Sirius waited for all the Weasleys to go to bed before deciding to make his way to his own bedroom, not wanting them to make a big deal out of it, particularly Molly. Only Remus, Emmeline, Naomi, Harry, and the babies remained in the kitchen. "Do you need our help?" Harry asked carefully. He knew his godfather was very independent and didn't like help when he thought he could do it on his own.

Sirius sighed. "You lot may want to stand behind me, just in case I fall backwards. I doubt that'll happen, but you never know," he said resignedly.

With his family behind him, Sirius and his chair got up the kitchen stairs with no problem. He navigated himself through the hallway and up the stairs to the second landing where his and Naomi's room was. Naomi told him to go on in while she put Mira to bed.

"We'll see you in the morning, Sirius," Emmeline said, handing Alex off to Harry and bending down to hug him. "Welcome home."

Sirius smiled a little. "Thanks, Em." She took both twins and followed Naomi to the nursery. Sirius looked at Remus and Harry, hesitating. "You two couldn't... er, you know, help me, could you?" he asked in a small voice.

Remus felt horrible. It took a lot for Sirius to ask for help, even if it was from his family. He'd never wanted to admit that he couldn't do something himself. "Of course, Padfoot," Remus said quietly. Remus and Harry exchanged a look and followed Sirius into his bedroom.

Harry and Remus lifted Sirius by his arms onto the edge of the bed, then Harry went to find Sirius' pajamas. It only took them a few minutes to get the Head Auror undressed and redressed in his red silk pajamas, and comfortable in bed.

"All right, Padfoot?" Remus asked once they got Sirius' legs in the bed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Honestly? No, I'm not, but thanks for helping."

"Anytime," Harry said. "Anything else you need?"

"Er, Harry, I wouldn't ask Sirius Black that question," Remus said. "You may not like the answer."

Sirius was grinning widely.

"Oh, are we having a pajama party?" Naomi asked, entering the room. Remus noticed she'd recovered completely from her depression when Sirius woke up last week. "Can I join in?"

"Only if you want to see Harry in his boxer shorts," Remus said with a straight face, earning a glare from the teenager. "They're quite cute, actually; I think he's been influenced by Sirius—he's got these adorable ducky boxers."

"Remus, shut up!" Harry hissed. "I don't want Naomi knowing about that!"

"Ah, it's all right, Harry," Sirius said, trying not to laugh at his godson's embarrassment. "She's family."

Harry glared at everyone, Naomi included, due to her twitching lips. "I am going to bed," he said coolly. "Good night."

Once he was out of the room, the three adults burst out laughing. "You just love embarrassing him, don't you?" Naomi asked Remus when she could speak again.

"It's highly entertaining," Remus said. "And it's not as if he hasn't embarrassed us. Remember _the talk_ we gave him, Padfoot?"

"I try not to," Sirius said, shuddering at the memory.

"Well, I should get some sleep myself," Remus said with a look that said he hadn't forgotten _the talk_ either. "I'll see you both in the morning."

"Night, Remus," the Blacks echoed.

He turned, winked, and closed the door before heading down to his own bedroom. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was until just then, and he supposed it was because of everything that had been happening with Sirius. As he walked down the corridor, he vaguely wondered what Sirius would do now. No one had discussed whether he'd be allowed to return to the Ministry as Head Auror. What would it do to him if he found out he couldn't go back to his job?

_Best not to think about that right now, Moony,_ Remus thought. _It'll only make you more miserable. Be thankful that your best friend is still alive. Deal with everything else in the morning._

* * *

The next afternoon, Sirius found himself in the library with Remus and a pile of newspapers from the last month—it was his attempt to fill in the gaps of what was going on in the wizarding world while he was stuck in St. Mungo's. The only thing he seemed to be most concerned with was the special edition of the _Daily Prophet_ after Lucius Malfoy's death was released to the press. It highlighted most of the crimes Malfoy had been accused and arrested for, including his assisting in Harry's kidnapping when the boy had been six. Sirius had read the first page carefully, vaguely surprised his hand in Malfoy's death hadn't been mentioned but once at the end where it merely stated Sirius and Proudfoot had been in a duel with the Death Eater, and there'd been a "stray spell" to hit Malfoy Manor that caused it to crumble and crush Malfoy.

"Rita Skeeter didn't write any articles in this edition," Sirius said quietly, flipping through the paper. "In fact..." He looked through a few more papers. "She doesn't seem to have anything in here."

Remus grinned a little. "That would be because Proudfoot and Bones basically threatened her into silence. They told her they knew what she was up to, and the moment she slipped up, she'd be arrested."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What was she up to?"

"That's the amusing thing: they didn't have anything on her, it was an empty threat, but after seeing her reaction, they think she's really up to something," Remus said with a shrug. "No one has heard from her for two weeks, and she hasn't written an article since Malfoy died."

"Hmm," Sirius grunted indifferently. "I'd have at least assumed the _Prophet_ would have dug deeper once they found out I'd been there; half of them hate me for not giving them inside information on the Ministry. You'd have thought they'd pin Malfoy's death on me whether they had the truth or not."

"You'd think so," Remus said thoughtfully. "By the way, reporters have been trying to reach you for a month to get your side of the story. Minister Bones has given you permission to curse anyone who invades your privacy."

Sirius snorted. "I love that woman," he muttered. "Speaking of the Minister..." He set the newspapers on the table and turned to face Remus. "She hasn't mentioned when I'd be able to get back to work, has she?"

"Not to me," Remus said honestly. "I've been thinking about it, and I don't see any reason why you couldn't go back to work; this isn't like when you lost your powers. You can still do anything the rest of us can do except chase Death Eaters on foot, but you have one of the best records when it comes to aiming and hitting your targets at the Ministry." He shrugged. "I'd still feel safe having you as Head Auror."

"Thanks, Moony," Sirius said, chuckling. He glanced at the clock. "What time does the Order meeting start?"

"About an hour," Remus responded, standing. "Which means it's time to start charming the kitchen against that expert eavesdropper you call your godson."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Since when is Harry an expert at eavesdropping?"

"Since he started asking questions about things no one but Order members were privy to," Remus said flatly. "He's taken to staking out the top of the stairs, hiding in the shadows, hoping to hear something. He's been hearing things, and no one's really certain _how_ he's been doing it. Emmeline thinks he was just looking for more information on you while you were in the hospital, so I never gave it much more thought. But now that you're home, I wouldn't put it past him to keep at it. I've actually started wondering if he's been hiding somewhere in the kitchen in his Animagus form."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You know, you could avoid all this if you'd just agreed he could attend the meetings once in a while. I'm not saying every meeting," he added when Remus opened his mouth. "But you have to admit that since Hogwarts closed, his position has changed. Now, you and I have had this argument hundreds of times since the Order reformed, and I've mostly let you have your way." Remus gave him a look. Sirius ignored it. "But if there's something that we can do to better prepare him for Voldemort, don't you think this would be a start? And Harry's a smart kid; there are things he's come up with that we never would have thought of."

Remus let out a deep breath before replying. "I see your point," he said quietly. "And while I'm well aware of Harry's intelligence, I still don't think it's a good idea for him to be involved in everything the Order says or does."

"Not what I said," Sirius said. "I just think it might be a good idea to have him see what's going on. We don't have to say anything that's top secret, but Harry's as big a part of this war as you or me, probably bigger by the end. He deserves this."

Remus closed his eyes and shook his head. "All right," he said grudgingly. "We'll run the idea past Dumbledore, then the rest of the Order. If someone isn't comfortable with his being there—"

"Who's going to say that?" Sirius challenged. "There is only one person in the Order of the Phoenix that has anything against Harry, and that's Snape. And I'm sure if Snape had his choice, you and I wouldn't be allowed in the meetings, either."

Remus chuckled. "Can't argue with you there," he said. "Not a word of this to Harry," he added sternly. "It's bad enough we're even considering this without him badgering us for days for the decision."

"Deal," Sirius said, his chair heading for the door. "Now I'm going to go see if Molly has any more of that cake..."

Following his best friend out of the room, Remus wondered whether he would make it through the war with his sanity intact. By the time he reached the kitchen, he realized this was impossible, as he'd lost his sanity the day he'd decided to remain in the train compartment with James Potter, Naomi Watts, and Sirius Black.

* * *

To Remus' confusion and Sirius' satisfaction, Dumbledore thought the idea of Harry attending an Order meeting was brilliant, as had the rest of the Order.

"I've lost all faith in wizardkind," Remus muttered without much conviction once the vote had been held. "Why are you grinning at me?"

Sirius continued to grin at him while he ate his cake.

The meeting went on for an hour after that. Just as Dumbledore was ready to call it to an end, he'd gotten an odd look on his face. It was there only for half a second, before he was smiling at the Order members and wished them all a pleasant evening.

"Remus, may I have a word with you?" the Headmaster asked when everyone stood and started moving around the kitchen to chat. Remus followed Dumbledore to the far end of the room. "I wonder, have you had any more thoughts on the identity of our spy?"

Remus furrowed his brow. "A little," he said slowly. Actually, he hadn't thought about it in over a month. "But I've not come to any conclusions..."

Dumbledore nodded. "Nor have I," he admitted. "However, something may have come to my attention this evening, and I wondered if you'd be willing to hear my thoughts?"

"Of course," Remus replied quickly.

"I realize there has been much speculation surrounding Sturgis Podmore since the comments he made about you; however, I do not believe Sturgis has betrayed any of us. In fact, my opinion is that the spy is much closer than any of us would have thought."

"Er, I'm not certain I follow, Albus," Remus said confusedly.

"I would like you to keep an eye on every person within this house for the next few days, Remus," Dumbledore said plainly. Remus' eyebrows shot up. "Please watch closely for any strange activity, other than the activity of Harry, his friends, and the Weasley twins, of course."

Remus could only stare at Dumbledore as he smiled and went through the fireplace, back to Hogwarts.

"All right there, Moony?" Sirius said concernedly. "You look like someone just told your best friend died. Which can't be true, since I'm sitting right here..."

"We need to talk..."

* * *

Over the next few days, Sirius and Remus kept a quiet vigil over their family and friends residing in Number Twelve. Both were rather baffled by Dumbledore's sudden idea that someone inside the house could have been spying on them for Voldemort. Sirius' initial thought had been Percy, until Remus pointed out that Percy had still been in the Ministry holding cells when Harry had told them about the spy. After letting Sirius run through every possibility on why this bit of information didn't matter at all, Remus began to speculate on who it could actually be.

The only people who could be ruled out for certain were those under the age of one-year-old. Everyone else, no matter how strange it sounded, was a suspect.

"Come on," Sirius said, laughing after Remus voiced this. "You really think Molly Weasley could be a spy for Lord Voldemort?"

"I think all of us as the potential," Remus said darkly. "Even you or me."

Sirius jaw dropped. "You're not actually suggesting I'm the spy!" he said incredulously. "Moony..."

Remus shrugged. "I'm only saying, not accusing... And going by my own logic, that means my wife is also a suspect."

"But I'm your best friend," Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes. "Fine, we can use your logic. Harry's a suspect."

"Sirius, this is not a contest," Remus said dryly.

"I'm not saying it is. We'll question everyone, then. We can't make it obvious that's what we're doing, of course, but that's the only way we're going to find out for sure..."

Sirius trailed off when Ginny ran into the room. "Bill attacked Harry!" she gasped.


	44. Forty Four

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Forty-Four_

There were many very confused people in the kitchen of Number Twelve.

First of all, there was Harry, who seemed to have been pulled against the wall by Emmeline, far away from his attacker. Then, of course, there were the Weasleys, three of whom were currently holding a struggling Bill from getting to Harry again. Molly and Fleur were both standing at the counter with their jaws dropped. The others in the kitchen were looking between the two wizards as though trying to figure out whose side to be on. Sirius and Remus rushed into the kitchen after Ginny, barely managing to take it all in.

"Stun him," Sirius told Remus, pointing to Bill, Sirius having left his wand upstairs. Seconds later, Bill was gently being laid to the ground by Fred, George, Charlie, Tonks, and, to Sirius' surprise, Hermione. He looked over to Harry. "You all right?"

Harry nodded, massaging his neck. "Fine," he said hoarsely.

"What happened?" Remus asked rather weakly.

It took a few moments for anyone to reply; no one seemed to be able to find their voice. "He just... lost control..." Tonks said quietly. "One minute, we were all laughing, the next Bill tackled Harry and was strangling him..."

"His eyes went all weird," Ron said tonelessly, staring at his oldest brother. "Right before he attacked Harry, they kind of faded."

Sirius sighed, trying figure out what to do next. "Charlie, Tonks, could you take Bill up to the library? I'll be there in a moment," he said. The two nodded and floated Bill's now unconscious body up the stairs. Sirius went over to Harry. "You sure you're all right?" he asked quietly, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm all right," Harry replied. "Just a bit confused."

"As are we all, kid," Sirius said. "Remus, could you come upstairs with me?"

Remus nodded. "Of course." He helped Harry off the floor and into a chair, and watched Emmeline and Naomi silently making tea for Molly—he was sure Naomi had snuck in a shot of Firewhiskey. "After you," he said to Sirius.

Once up in the library, Remus closed the doors and turned to the others.

"Any thoughts?" Sirius asked Charlie and Tonks. "You were there when it happened..."

Tonks sighed and glanced at her fiancé. "Well," she began a tad hesitantly. "My first thought was Imperius. Judging by what Ron said about Bill's eyes, I don't know what else it could've been."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking that, too," he said quietly. "Tonks, could you call your father? He can tell us for sure."

Tonks moved quickly to the fireplace and kneeled to call her parents' house.

"How could Bill be under the Imperius Curse?" Charlie asked, staring at his older brother. "Unless somebody in the house did it...?"

Remus shook his head. "You remember the mess with Slughorn? Nobody inside Hogwarts had him under the curse—Dumbledore thinks it may have been Voldemort. Bill could have had the curse placed on him anywhere—work, Diagon Alley, the Ministry... And anybody could have done it."

No one spoke anymore until Ted arrived ten minutes later wearing a bathrobe, looking like he'd been preparing for bed. He silently examined Bill, and when he finished, he sat on the coffee table, looking at the others. "Well, he's definitely been placed under the Imperius Curse. I can't tell _who _placed the curse on him, but I'd say he's been under their influence for about six weeks."

Sirius stared at him. "Six weeks?" he asked quietly.

Ted nodded. "At least," he replied. "It was well-placed, so it probably hasn't done much damage to him permanently; however, I'd still suggest taking him to St. Mungo's for a bit, if for no other reason than to make certain he doesn't hurt anyone else," he said a bit awkwardly, glancing at Charlie.

"How did none of us see it?" Tonks asked. "Half the people in this house are Order members, and two of us are highly trained Aurors..."

"Well, I would venture to guess that we were so caught up in what was happening to Sirius that none of us paid much attention to anything else," Remus said slowly. "Slughorn was around Dumbledore most of the time he was under the Imperius Curse, and even Dumbledore didn't recognize the signs. The last thing any of us would have thought was that Bill of all people would have..." he trailed off, not needing to say any more.

After a few silent minutes, Ted decided to transfer Bill himself, with Charlie and Tonks' help. Sirius went along as well—Remus thought it was mostly because he needed to feel a bit normal, and he still hadn't returned to work at the Ministry. After this, Sirius probably wouldn't wait much longer.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Remus didn't even get the chance to turn around before his wife entered the room and sat beside him. "Where'd everyone go?" she asked quietly.

"St. Mungo's," Remus replied heavily. "Ted decided it was best to take Bill away from the house for the time being. Just in case something else happens..."

Emmeline nodded silently, and scooted closer to her husband. He placed his arm around her waist, and rested his head on hers. "Harry will be fine. He's a little shaken up, but we all were. Naomi's given him a small shot of firewhiskey in a butterbeer, and he's calming down a bit," she said quietly, stroking his hand.

Remus smiled a little and shook his head. "Sirius and Naomi were meant to be." He sighed. "Did you notice anything odd with Bill?"

Emmeline shook her own head. "Not until right before he attacked Harry," she said. "He was fine before that."

"Ted says it was the Imperius Curse," Remus said. "He thinks Bill has been under it for about six weeks."

She furrowed her brow. "Six weeks?" she asked. "Is he sure?"

"I don't know, but he certainly seems to be."

"Well, I know Bill's been sick—he came down with a cold just after Sirius was taken to the hospital. Fleur says he's hardly been to work because of it."

"And nobody saw fit to mention anything?"

She raised an eyebrow. "It was mentioned," she said. "A few times. You and Harry and Naomi were spending so much time with Sirius that you blocked everything else."

"Oh," Remus said quietly. "Sorry..."

"Don't be, you had reason to worry. Anyway, we were all sure it was just a bad cold. Molly was giving him potions every few hours, and he was mostly on bed rest. When we did see him, he seemed all right," Emmeline said. "Reminds me of Slughorn."

Remus nodded. "Me too," he said. "You know, Sirius and I were just discussing the spy when Ginny came in to tell us what happened—"

There was another knock on the door and Hermione entered, looking a little nervous. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wondered if I could speak with Remus for a moment."

Remus raised his eyebrows slightly and glanced at Emmeline. "Of course, Hermione, come on in," he said.

Emmeline stood. "I'll go check on the twins," she said, smiling at Hermione as she left the room.

"Have a seat, Hermione," Remus said, scooting over on the sofa to make room. "What can I help you with?"

Hermione hesitated. "Is Bill going to be all right?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," he assured the witch. "He's been taken to St. Mungo's, and I'm certain he'll be back home in a few days, good as knew." Somehow, he didn't think Hermione had come in to talk about Bill. "What's bothering you, Hermione?" he asked gently.

She bit her lip. "I'm a little worried about Harry," she said quietly, not quite looking at Remus. "He's been acting a little oddly over the last few days." Remus furrowed his brow. "At first, I thought maybe it was because of Sirius, but I think it's starting to get worse. He's withdrawing a lot more... He's not himself."

"Not himself," Remus repeated. "You don't mean..."

"No, no," Hermione said hastily. "Nothing like Bill... And I highly doubt he's been possessed again. It's just like he's had a lot on his mind, and there isn't room for any of the rest of us. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes," Remus said, nodding. "That's something he's picked up from me, unfortunately." He sighed. "Do you have any idea what could have cause him to retreat like this? I mean, I've spoken to him numerous times over the last few days, and he seemed all right."

Hermione sighed. "I really don't know," she said regretfully. "When he's in a group, like at dinner tonight, he's fine, but if he's been on his own for a while, it's hard to get him to concentrate on conversations."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Remus, the meeting's about to begin," Emmeline said, poking her head through the library door.

"I'll be down in a moment, love," he said, his attention still mostly on Hermione.

"I'll save you a seat," Emmeline replied, making her way down the hall.

He turned back to Hermione. "I'll have a talk with Harry later," he said. "Will you keep an eye on him for me? Just until I can have a private conversation with him... Now I think about it, there are a few things I need to clear up with him."

"I can do that," Hermione said, nodding. "I doubt he'll like it, though. I'll just tell him I'm making sure he's studying for N.E.W.T.s."

Remus chuckled and stood. Hermione followed his lead. "He'll hate that even more. Good luck. I'm sure you'll have fun with it." He didn't miss the mischievous glint in Hermione's eyes. "I should be going. Thanks for bringing this to my attention, Hermione."

"Anytime," she said, leading the way out of the library.

Once out on the landing, Hermione and Remus went opposite directions—Hermione to Harry's room, Remus to the basement kitchen. He descended the stairs quietly—the meeting had already begun—and worked to disguise his surprise when he saw who was speaking. He hadn't seen Snape since McGonagall's funeral, since Snape hadn't been to an Order meeting in months. Remus realized Snape had stopped speaking, and the other Order members were looking at him.

He smiled a little. "Sorry, please go on," he said, going to sit between Emmeline and Sirius.

"You all right?" Sirius asked quietly, under the pretense of reaching for a butterbeer in the middle of the table.

"We'll talk later," Remus replied under his breath, more interested in what Snape had to say rather than explaining something he didn't understand about Harry to Sirius.

From what he could tell, Snape was mostly reporting on Voldemort. Though he couldn't tell the Order where the Dark Lord was now hiding, the idea everyone seemed to have gotten was that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were still in the Albanian castle. There was, however, a bit of information regarding the Dark Lord's temperament as of late. The discussion was brought up towards the end of Snape's report, when Sirius, rather politely in Remus' opinion, raised his hand to ask a question.

"Since I haven't exactly been around, how did Voldemort react to Malfoy's death?" he asked, not quite looking at Snape.

"Not very well," Snape said briskly.

Remus raised his eyebrow. He'd expected at least a small amount of hostility from both wizards, but neither acknowledged the other as anything but fellow Order members. It was scary, to be honest...

"The Dark Lord was quite upset, naturally, and attempted to arrange an, ah, _accident_ to occur within St. Mungo's while you were residing there," Snape went on. "Obviously, since you're sitting with us this evening, the plan never saw completion. Perhaps the Dark Lord believed the curse would overtake you in the end—I do not believe he thought you were as strong as you are." He paused and very slightly curled his lip—it was barely noticeable. "However, he did not appreciate your involvement in Lucius' death, and his hatred for you has grown to something all Death Eaters fear."

Remus glanced at his best friend, half-expecting to see a shimmer of pride on the Auror's face, but found something he'd only seen on Sirius' face when it came to Harry's well-being. Sirius looked genuinely afraid. Remus sighed and patted Sirius on the back.

Snape sat down at the back of the kitchen a few minutes later and Dumbledore stood to take over. Obviously, Snape's report was the main reason the meeting had been called that night. After covering a few high points, not even mentioning Bill, the Headmaster called the meeting to an end. As people started to make their ways out of the room, Sirius turned to Remus.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Sirius asked, his face and emotions back in check.

"Sorry?" Remus said blankly. For a moment, he didn't know what Sirius was talking about. "Oh, right... It's about Harry..." Remus gestured to Emmeline and Naomi, and they leaned in to hear what Remus had to say. He quickly told them all what Hermione had told him. "From what I could gather, which isn't much, he's upset about something. I'm not certain what it could be; you're here," he said to Sirius, "and mostly fine—that was his problem a few weeks ago."

"Well, sounds like an old fashioned Remus/Harry/Sirius talk is in order," Sirius said, sighing. "Been a while since we've had one of those, eh?"

Remus grinned. "That it has. Hermione's keeping an eye on him, to make sure he doesn't do something stupid, so we've got a bit of time."

Sirius nodded and glanced over at Snape briefly before turning back to his friends. "So I'm back on top of Voldemort's hit list. I wondered how long it would be before that would happen."

Though he was speaking lightly, Remus could still hear traces of fear in his best friend's voice.

"Well, you did kill his second-in-command. Malfoy did a lot more for Voldemort than a lot of Death Eaters ever did, whether he really wanted to or because he was forced," Naomi said quietly. "Personally, I feel safer just knowing he's not walking around anymore."

Remus glanced over and found Molly in deep conversation with Dumbledore. She looked quite happy about something, regardless of what had happened a little more than an hour ago. This brought up a thought Remus had been having for some time now.

"I wanted to run an idea by the three of you," he said quietly. "Until now, I haven't brought it up, because I know we've all gotten comfortable here. However, now that Harry's home, I think it should be considered." His family looked at him curiously. "I think we should consider moving back into the cottage. All of us," he added, looking at Sirius and Naomi. "This isn't where I want my children to be raised—though this house has gone under many, many changes since we've been here, it's still where part of the war is fought, and I'd prefer to raise my children outside of that as best I can."

His admission was met with silence, mostly because nobody had expected the subject to come up for some time.

"You want all of us to go?" Naomi asked. Remus nodded. "The only problem I foresee with that is our being wide open for an attack. It's already been proven that while the wards around the cottage are some of the best, they're not strong enough to keep out Death Eaters."

Remus nodded again. "I've thought about that," he said. "We could get a Secret-Keeper, like the Weasleys. I'm not sure who we'd trust with that—the four of us seem to be the least trusting group in the Order—but I'm sure Dumbledore would help us find somebody."

"Ted Tonks," Sirius grunted. "He'd do it in a heartbeat."

Emmeline nodded. "I trust him," she said.

"Me too," Naomi agreed.

"And me," Remus said. "Well, that's settled. Now we just need to talk to Ted."

"Harry first," Sirius said, his chair backing away from the table. "I'd like to know what's bothering him."

* * *

Harry lay on his bed, trying to read, but finding it difficult while Hermione kept looking at him over the top of her own book when she thought he wasn't paying attention. She'd come into his room a little over an hour ago without knocking and sat down at his desk without a word. He'd stared at her with a raised eyebrow for long minutes, but in typical Hermione fashion, she'd ignored him and opened a book.

He knew he'd been a little standoffish over the last few days to his friends, but he really couldn't help it. Since Remus had asked him whether he was ready to face Voldemort, he'd been thinking hard about his answer. He'd told Remus yes, he was, and he didn't think that answer was wrong, but he still wasn't certain he was right. Long ago, he'd been told that love was the power the Dark Lord knew not. Love. How could an emotion bring a wizard as evil as Voldemort down for good? Harry, of course, knew what love was. When he was a kid, he'd learned love from Sirius and Remus, and as he grew older, from Ginny. The only problem was even though he knew what love meant, how could he project that to an enemy? Was it supposed to be thoughts? Were his family and friends supposed to be around him when he fought the Dark Lord?

But again, how could a feeling, no matter how strong it was felt by a person, kill somebody? Hatred helped a person cast _Avada Kedavra, _but it wasn't only hatred that killed the person.

When there was a knock on the door, Harry found, once again, his thoughts would be put on hold. "Come in," he called. The door opened, and Sirius entered, followed by Remus.

Hermione smiled brightly at Harry's guardians, stood, and started out of the room.

"Thank you, Hermione," Remus called after her before she closed the door.

"Don't mention it," she called back.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Remus. "You put her up to this, didn't you?"

"Who, me?" Remus asked innocently. "Of course I did. Who else would've told one of your friends to sit with you until we came up here?"

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes as Remus sat in the chair Hermione had just vacated, and Sirius parked his chair beside him. "What's up?" he asked.

"That's what we were hoping to find out," Sirius said. "Hermione's worried about you enough to go to Remus and bring it to our attention. So you tell us, what's going on?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing," he lied. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking."

"About?" Remus asked curiously.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Stuff."

His guardians each raised an eyebrow. "You know, that excuse worked when you were twelve, but you're seventeen now; I think you can come up with something better than 'stuff'," Sirius said flatly.

Sighing, Harry wondered how much he should tell his guardians. "I don't know," he said exasperatedly. "The war, Hogwarts… you..." he added, looking at Sirius. "I mean, I'm glad you're alive, very glad, don't get me wrong, but it still bothers me that you've got to sit out the rest of your life in a chair."

Sirius looked at him in disbelief. "Harry, I've known you since the day you were born, and I knew your father since he was five; you wouldn't close yourself off just because you're worried about how I'm sitting out the rest of my life."

"Look, Harry, we know when something is really bothering you, and we know when you're lying to us, so save us all a lot of time and breath, and tell us what's on your mind," Remus said.

Harry didn't speak immediately. "Voldemort," he finally said. "I've been thinking about Voldemort. Happy now?"

"No," Sirius said, his brow furrowed. "Other than the obvious reasons, why would you be thinking about Voldemort?"

"I was thinking I could invite him to my next birthday," Harry said sarcastically. "Kind of a peace offering."

"Har har," Sirius mocked.

"What about Voldemort, Harry?" Remus asked, shooting a look at Sirius.

The boy sighed. "The usual how will I defeat him, blah, blah, blah," Harry said. "I mean, I've talked to Dumbledore about it a few times, but I still don't know what I have to do."

"Well," Remus said thoughtfully, "maybe it's one of those things that you won't know how to handle until the time comes. I know I've been in situations like that, and I'm certain Sirius has."

"Yeah," Harry said broodingly. "But what if the time comes, and I still don't know?"

"Run for it," Sirius advised. "No, better yet, transform into your Animagus form and fly away as fast as you can."

Harry and Remus both laughed.

"You'll be fine, kid," Sirius said quietly after a few moments of laughing with his family. "You've learned more defensive spells than half my Aurors know. Remus and I have taught you jinxes and curses most Hogwarts graduates have never heard of. We know you can hold yourself in battle, and we know you can face Voldemort without wetting yourself—you did it in your fourth year, and you can do it again. I know Remus and I may have made a few mistakes in terms of your defensive training—we should've had you learning the moment you got your wand, and I regret that now. But you've come a long way from that little shy boy we brought home from Privet Drive, Harry."

Harry smiled a little. "Thanks, Sirius."

Sirius winked.

"Speaking of bringing you home, Harry," Remus said after a minute or so, "we were discussing it downstairs, and I think you ought to have an opinion in this as well—"

"Wait," Harry interrupted, a grin playing on his lips. "You actually want my opinion in something?"

"Don't get smart," Remus said sternly. "I'm trying to take Sirius' advice and treat you as an adult for a change, don't ruin it." Harry and Sirius exchanged a grin. "We're thinking about going back to the cottage."

"You're joking!" Harry said, his eyes widening. "Really?"

"Really," Sirius said. "We haven't finalized anything, but if a few people agree, we'll be heading back there. What d'you think?"

"I think it's brilliant!" Harry said happily. "I'd love to go back there!"

Remus chuckled. "Thought so," he said, smiling. It faded a few seconds later. "There's something else we wanted to discuss with you as well, something I'm a little more hesitant to bring up." Sirius looked at him in slight confusion, but realization dawned on him moments later. "It's about the Order, and it involves an argument Sirius and I have been having for years. After bringing this up to Headmaster Dumbledore and the rest of the Order, and they agree that it's a good idea as well—"

"Will you stop babbling and get on with it, Moony?" Sirius asked, looking amused.

Again, Remus glared at his best friend. "I'm getting to it, Padfoot," he said coolly. "Harry, we think it's time you were allowed to sit in at certain Order meetings. Not every one, but ones we think may help you prepare with facing Voldemort. We'll let you know when you're allowed in and when you're not, but don't count on coming to every one."

"This is a privilege," Sirius said with uncommon sternness. "It's not a right, and you are not to abuse it. We're doing this only because we think you're mature enough to handle it. The moment we see you're not, you're out, and you'll never be allowed back in."

Remus looked at him in approval and took over again. "We understand that you will naturally want to tell Ron, Ginny, and Hermione what you've heard in the meetings, and while we trust them, you need to use your own judgment in what you mention to them. Is all this understood?"

Harry was staring at his guardians open-mouthed. "You're serious?" he whispered disbelievingly.

Remus groaned as soon as Sirius opened his mouth. "Since the day I was born," he said gravely. "But I don't think that's what you meant—we're not joking; this is nothing to joke about. The Order is a very big part of fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and not everyone is up to the task. You're free to put in your opinions, but if someone doesn't agree with your ideas, you're not to pick a fight with them."

"Look who's talking," Remus muttered. Harry grinned. "You know how to act respectful to people even though you may not agree with them. We expect you to exercise those manners during Order meetings. Got it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I got it," he said, still not believing they were allowing him to join Order meetings. "So when's the first meeting I get to go to?"

"We're not sure," Remus replied. "Like we said, we'll let you know. Until then, keep in mind that your friends—Ron in particular—may not take well to your coming to meetings. You decide whether to tell him or not. He's your best friend."

"So is this where we all hug and be happy?" Sirius asked after a few minutes.

Harry threw a pillow at him.

* * *

A few days later, three big things happened in Number Twelve: the first happened when Bill Flooed home with Ted Tonks and Charlie. He'd been examined, and the curse had been countered. He was now completely fine, and gave Harry a heartfelt apology for nearly killing him, joking that it was a delayed reaction to finding out Harry was marrying his baby sister.

The next happened when Sirius and Remus pulled Ted aside and asked him about being their Secret-Keeper. Ted said he'd be more than happy to do it, and thanked the two younger wizards for trusting him like this. Sirius said after everything Ted had done for them, it was only natural that they'd asked him. Remus agreed. After all, Ted had been preparing Remus' Wolfsbane Potion for nearly a year, and Remus had never had a spot of problem with it.

The last major event of that day came in form of a letter from the Minister of Magic. Just as dinner was being set on the table, a large brown owl with a purple Ministry sash shot down the fireplace and landed on the arm of Sirius' chair. Slightly bemused, the wizard took the scroll from the bird and watched it soar back up the fireplace before opening it.

"About time," Sirius muttered, reading through the letter. Remus noticed he was smiling widely. "Well, you've got your Head Auror back. The Minister has asked me to return next Monday."

This news was met with cheers and chants from Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. Naomi, beaming, stood to pour drinks. Coupled with moving back to the cottage that weekend, Sirius was in the best mood he'd been in for months. After dessert, Molly announced she and her children would be returning to the Burrow that weekend as well.

"It's long past due that we go home, and I want you all to know that you're welcome to the Burrow anytime. Except for you," Molly added as an afterthought to Sirius.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked indignantly.

Molly laughed. "Nothing, dear," she said. "You're not the only one who can tease people, you know."

Sirius rolled his eyes, but smiled and hugged the Weasley matriarch. "We'll all miss your cooking, Molly, and nothing more," he teased, kissing Molly on the cheek.

Molly and Sirius continued to argue playfully through the night, and Remus reflected no one in the house had been this happy since Charlie and Tonks had announced their engagement. Even Percy had been allowed in some of the conversations, and Fred and George hadn't sent him one glare all evening.

Ever the pessimist, Remus couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next to ruin their moods, but after Emmeline brought the twins downstairs to join the celebrations, he pushed that out of his mind and started making outrageous toasts with Sirius to their housemates.

"To putting the toilet seat down for the women!" Sirius said, raising his goblet of wine in the air. Remus laughed and clinked his goblet to his best friend's as everyone repeated the toast.

"To changing dirty diapers without choking on the fumes!" Remus toasted next.

The toasts went on and on, getting stranger and stranger as they went. By the time Sirius toasted the kitchen counters, after two bottles of wine, all their sides hurt from laughing and Remus called an end to the drinks. And after an impromptu duel between Harry and Ron versus Fred and George broke out, causing the others to cast protective charms around the four wizards to ensure the safety of Mira, Alex, and John, Molly called that it was time for bed.

"Wow, didn't realize it was that late," Remus said, looking at the clock. It was nearing three o'clock in the morning, and no one was showing any outward signs of exhaustion.

As everyone made their way upstairs, still laughing and talking loudly as they went, Remus decided Sirius may have had too much to drink—his chair was straying off into different directions, and, chuckling, Remus grabbed the chair and guided it up the stairs to keep his best friend from slamming into a wall.

Less than half an hour later, everyone in the house was fast asleep.

* * *

Moving day in Number Twelve was very quickly approaching once again—it was less than twelve hours away—and everyone was scurrying around trying to round up their missing possessions.

"Does anyone realize that this won't be the last time we ever come here?" Remus asked Emmeline, watching Ron and Harry rush to the drawing room to get the chessboards and pieces. "They act like the house is being sold."

"Well, I think everyone's hoping we'll never have to move back in, and maybe they want to assure that happens by making certain they've got everything they own."

Remus shrugged. "Well, everyone seems genuinely happy about the move, so I suppose I don't have too much to complain about."

Emmeline smiled. "Are you happy about the move?"

"Of course I am," he said. "It was my idea, wasn't it? I've been looking forward to going back to the cottage since Sirius and Harry took me there on Christmas. How about you?"

She shrugged. "Yes and no," she replied. "Regardless of the fact that this is headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, it has been our home for a year, and I've gotten used to it." She looked around the library, smiling. "Besides, this was where our children were born."

The books Remus had been neatly packing into his boxes lay forgotten while the Lupins paid attention only to each other.

* * *

Down the hall, in their own bedroom, Sirius and Naomi floated their clothes into boxes while Mira sat on the bed, watching them in fascination. Like Emmeline, Sirius was torn on whether he was happy about the move. On the one hand, his old feelings towards the very idea of Number Twelve were nothing short of loathing. He'd spent sixteen miserable years in this house, enduring the abuse of his so-called family.

Then again, over the last three years when he, Remus, and Harry had lived there sporadically, the house had slowly transformed to something that hardly resembled the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. One of the bigger changes had, of course, been Sirius' blasting a huge hole in the wall to get rid of his mother's portrait. Kreacher had died as well, and that had only improved the house's atmosphere.

He loved the cottage. It was where he'd found his family again after his release from Azkaban, and he couldn't wait to get back there. Ted would be meeting them there in the morning with Dumbledore to perform the Fidelius Charm. Sirius hated hiding, he always had. He recalled when James first told him that he, Lily, and Harry were going under the Fidelius Charm. James had admitted how much he despised the idea of sitting in his house while his friends were out fighting in the war. Luckily, Sirius and his family were allowed out of the house for work or just a walk around the land surrounding the cottage—the clearing where Sirius and Harry played Quidditch would be included in the charm. And it wasn't like they were having parties every weekend; all their friends were either in the Order or highly trusted by the Order, so they would all be let in on the secret.

_Then once the war is over—whenever that will be—the charm can be taken down. Why am I debating this? We all know we're going to be happier once we get back there. _

There was a small tug on his robes and Sirius turned to find Mira holding out her arms to be picked up. He smiled and pulled her into his lap. "You want to help Daddy pack, Mira?" he asked, floating his dress robes into one of the boxes. They folded themselves before they lay neatly in the bottom. Sirius glanced over his shoulder, finding Naomi was busy with something else, and held his wand in front of Mira. She immediately grabbed hold of it, giggling, as Sirius continued on with the packing. When he saw smoke coming off some of his Muggle clothes, he quickly put it out, and took Mira's hand off the wand. "I think Daddy can take it from here, love," he said quietly, placing his daughter back on the bed where she crawled to the pillows and started playing with one of Naomi's shoes.

Naomi sniffed. "What's that smell?" she asked, turning to Sirius.

Sirius cast an air fragrance charm quickly. "Er, nothing, love, nothing at all."

She narrowed her eyes, looked over at Mira, and went back to her work.

Chuckling, Sirius winked at Mira, and finished with his robes before starting with Naomi's clothes.

* * *

"Harry, have you finished packing your room?" Remus called from down the hall.

Harry turned to look at his room. All his books, clothes, and other possessions were still scattered all around. "Er, nearly, Remus!" he called back.

Deciding he'd rather spend the twenty minutes it would take to pack his things than feel Remus' wrath when the werewolf saw he hadn't done anything at all, he conjured a couple of boxes and sat them open in the middle of his room, then started packing all his belongings. Just as he was starting on the last of the boxes, he saw something dark zoom out from under his bed and land on top of his school robes. Harry went over to look inside and smiled at the sight of his stag with hazel eyes that Remus had charmed when he was six.

"Hey there, Prongs," Harry said, still smiling. "Been looking for you. Ready to go for a trip?"

After he packed all his photos into the box, he closed it up and sealed it, then started in on his books, which all went into his Hogwarts trunk. He closed the lid just in time for Remus to come in and check on his progress. Harry turned around, sat down on his trunk, and smiled at his guardian. "See, told you I was nearly done," he said.

Remus looked at him suspiciously and started checking the closet, dresser, and under the bed. He finally stood and wiped the knees of his jeans. "All right, I believe you. Finish up in here, we're going to have our final meal here as a family."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "So we're pretending we're never going to see each other again?" he asked.

"Molly's insistent on it," Remus said. "I'm almost positive they'll all be over to the cottage next weekend, but she's being sentimental, and everyone's going along with it."

Harry shrugged. "Works for me; I like her cooking."

Remus chuckled. "Don't we all?" he said. "Leave all the boxes until morning; we'll shrink them all at the same time." Harry stood to follow Remus out of the room. "So how are things with Ginny?"

"Fine," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. The tone in Remus' voice suggested he knew more than Harry wanted him to. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Remus said lightly, speeding up his pace and chuckling as he left Harry to mull over his behavior.

* * *

Next morning, after a large breakfast prepared by Sirius, Harry, and to everyone's surprise, Fred and George, it took Remus, Emmeline, and Naomi about twenty minutes to shrink every box in the house and split them between the destinations of the Burrow and the Cottage. After slightly tearful hugs from Molly, Remus led his family towards the fireplace and was the first to Floo to the cottage. Sirius would be taking a portkey, since his chair obviously couldn't make it through Floo transport.

Stepping out onto the carpet, Remus smiled. He was home. In less than an hour, Ted would arrive to perform the charm, then Remus and his family could relax and unpack for what would hopefully be the last time.

The fireplace lit up again, and Remus turned to catch Emmeline and Alex as they started to tumble out. He smiled at her. "Welcome home," he said quietly. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him before grabbing the arm of his robes to pull him aside before Harry arrived with John.

* * *

Over the course of the weekend, everyone worked to get their boxes unpacked and their belongings in their proper places. By Monday morning, everybody was mostly settled and no one could remember the last time they'd slept so well. Even Harry was up early for no real reason to have breakfast with his family. Sirius was, of course, in a very good mood. Today was the day he would finally return to the Ministry and Auror Headquarters. He was up and showered before everyone else, and had made enough breakfast to feed them and the Weasleys for three days.

"Why did you make so much, Sirius?" Remus asked after his second helping of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. "Not even you can eat all of this."

Sirius only shrugged as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Once breakfast was finished, Sirius, Emmeline, and Remus prepared to go to work. "You're sure you two will be all right with the babies?" Remus asked Harry and Naomi.

"We'll be fine," Naomi assured them. "Besides, Ginny and Hermione are coming over later, and they'll help out."

"Isn't Ron coming over?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded, adjusting Alex. "Yeah, but he's no real help when it comes to the babies..."

Remus chuckled. "Right. Are we ready to go, then?"

"Absolutely," Sirius said cheerfully.

"I've never known a person so pleased to be going to work," Remus said flatly. "Are you Apparating?"

Sirius nodded. He'd attempted, as a joke, Apparating with his chair, and had been successful, much to his pleasure.

"See you three later," Harry called as they went out the front door.

* * *

Sirius couldn't have been happier. He entered Auror Headquarters before anyone had arrived and scared Proudfoot out of his skin. Proudfoot had been bent over his desk doing last minute paperwork and Sirius had entered silently, taking out his wand as he went. After using a well-placed charm, Sirius tried to get the grin off his face before speaking.

"Proudfoot!" he yelled in Mad-Eye's gruff voice. "What've I told you about leaving your office door wide open when there's no one else in Headquarters? Anyone could come in here and steal your spare quills, boy! Constant vigilance!"

After yelping and jumping so that he hit his knee on the desk and knocked over his inkbottle, Proudfoot looked at the door to find Sirius doubled up laughing. "Git," he muttered, cleaning up the ink, but grinning. "What're you doing here? I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

Sirius got his laughing under control. "Bones didn't tell you? She decided it was time the Aurors had a decent leader again," he teased. Proudfoot laughed. "So what's been going on since I've been gone? Anything interesting?"

"Not really," Proudfoot replied as Sirius approached the desk. "It's been quieter than it's been in a while, but we're still rather busy with trying to identify the false Death Eater sightings opposed to the real ones. Dark Marks keep popping up, but when we get there, there's no sign that anything horrible happened."

"So people are conjuring the Dark Marks as a prank?" Sirius asked dryly. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah, right up there with drowning in flobberworm pus," Proudfoot said. "Thing is, we can't prove who's been conjuring them." He shrugged. "I've thought about getting the rest of the DMLE on it so we can concentrate on actual Death Eaters."

Sirius sighed happily. "Ah, the joys of heading a department and delegating to the lower ranked beings."

The rest of the day went by at nearly record speed. Both Sirius and Remus were working late in their respective departments, but Emmeline left early to get back to the cottage. It was past nine when the two wizards met up in the Atrium. Remus and his department were still trying to prevent the use of giants by Voldemort, but after the first hint a few weeks ago, there had been no other sign that the Dark Lord was even planning an attack. The last thing Remus wanted to do was let the giant threat be forgotten. The entire wizarding world knew Voldemort waited for people to let their guard down before letting loose with a big attack.

"And the last thing any of us want is giants on the loose," Remus said as they made their way through the Ministry.

"But between them and seemingly unbeatable dementors, I'd take the giants," Sirius countered. "At least with them you can use Stunning spells... Granted, that's after they've nearly destroyed entire cities..."

The pair took the employee exit up to the London streets and made their way to the alleyway where they could Apparate without being seen by Muggles.

"I'd be more worried about—" Remus began. A red light had filled the alleyway and the werewolf fell forward, stunned.

"Moony?" Sirius said, looking at his unconscious friend.

He spun around, his wand at the ready, trying to find who had cast the spell. Before he could attempt to see anything, another stunning spell hit him directly in the chest.


	45. Forty Five

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Forty-Five_

It was nearing midnight, and Sirius and Remus still hadn't come home from the Ministry. There'd been no owls to let anyone know they were going to be late—the last anyone had heard, the wizards had left the Ministry around nine-thirty. Naomi and Emmeline were working hard to disguise their worry, but Harry was doing no such thing. He paced around the living room, glancing out the curtains every so often, then looked at the clock. Harry had started to wonder if the clock was broken, since it didn't seem to be moving at all. He started having flashbacks to the night Hermione was attacked—she'd gone out on the grounds and hadn't returned for nearly an hour, so Harry went looking for her, only to find her lying in a pool of her own blood outside Hagrid's hut. It wasn't like Sirius or Remus not to contact someone to let them know they would be late; in these days, people had to contact their family, or said family would worry themselves into early graves. Kind of like Harry was doing now.

Naomi finally got sick of watching Harry pace and pulled him down onto the sofa. "You're not helping," she said flatly.

Harry rolled his eyes and started tapping his foot nervously on the carpet. Naomi glared, but didn't say anything.

"Well," Emmeline said, coming into the living room with Hedwig on her arm. "The letter we sent to the Ministry has been returned... Again..." She took the scroll off Hedwig's leg and tossed it onto the coffee table with the other two that had been sent. Hedwig hooted solemnly and flew out the living room window for her nighttime hunt.

"What should we do, then?" Naomi asked.

Emmeline shook her head. "I don't know. I could go to the Ministry I suppose..."

"Don't bother," Harry said tonelessly. "I already firecalled the security wizard, Eric; he said he spotted Sirius and Remus leaving 'round nine-thirty."

Sighing, Emmeline sat in an armchair. The three were silent for long minutes before Naomi finally stood up. "I'm checking the Order map," she said. "Maybe they stopped off somewhere and neglected to inform us."

"Do you think that's possible?" Harry asked Emmeline.

"Doubtful," the witch replied. "For one, they know better than to go off without notifying someone. And two, if they did, they won't live past tomorrow after Naomi and I get a hold of them."

Naomi returned a few minutes later with the map and unrolled it onto the table, using sticking charms to keep it from rolling up again. She scanned the map with Harry and Emmeline's help. After none of them found a sign of the two wizards, Naomi took out her wand and tapped the parchment. "Sirius Black," she said clearly. The map began to move, searching for Sirius. When that didn't work, Naomi tried again, "Remus Lupin." Still nothing.

"This is pointless," Harry groaned. "They're not on the map; if they were, they would have shown up."

Emmeline looked worried. "If they're not on the map, they're out of the country," she said quietly. "They could be anywhere..."

Naomi bit her lip. "I have an idea, but I hope I'm not right..." She left the room before Harry and Emmeline could ask her what she was talking about.

"What is she..." Harry began.

But Naomi had already returned, holding another map in her shaking hands, as though she hoped for nothing more than to be wrong. She unrolled it, and Harry recognized it immediately as the map he'd taken to Voldemort's hideout when he'd rescued Ron. Shakily, Naomi pointed her wand at the parchment again. "Sirius Black," she said in a wavering voice.

A small dot appeared immediately with a bubble. Inside the bubble, small script appeared reading _Sirius Black_. In a room beside it, another dot appeared—its bubble said _Remus Lupin._

Harry's stomach dropped. He chanced a glance at Naomi and Emmeline who were staring at the map with wide-eyes. "Er, should we call Dumbledore?" he asked tentatively. Faintly, Emmeline nodded, and Harry crossed the room to the fireplace. Tossing a handful of Floo powder into the flames, Harry said, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office," and stuck his head into the green fire.

Once the spinning stopped, Harry got a clear view of Dumbledore's office, and the Headmaster who seemed to be wide awake, even at this late hour, sitting at his desk. "Professor?" Harry called.

Dumbledore's head immediately snapped up. "Harry," he said in obvious surprise. "To what do I owe this late night visit?"

"Er," Harry began. "Sirius and Remus... They're in Voldemort's hideout."

Dumbledore was alert immediately. "You're certain?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "They never came back from work, and Naomi took the map out and we found them."

"Very well," the Headmaster said. "I will be there shortly."

Harry nodded and pulled his head from the flames, not wanting to turn and face Naomi and Emmeline. Almost as soon as he'd seen his guardians' dots on the map, reckless thoughts began entering Harry's mind. He knew everyone around him would try to prevent these thoughts from becoming actions, but that didn't keep Harry from thinking them. If Voldemort had Sirius and Remus, he wouldn't hesitate to kill either of them. The two wizards were hated by the Dark Lord almost as much as Harry was.

When Dumbledore arrived, he immediately requested to see the map with his own eyes. Looking it over, he'd nodded and sat beside Naomi. "We will need to contact other members of the Order. I do not know whether this is another trick of Voldemort's—whether he just wishes Harry to come after them—or something else. Either way, we will need assistance."

Twenty minutes later, half the Order had arrived. Harry was shunted against the wall while the members were all informed of what was happening, and people started calling out ideas. Elphias Doge was all for rushing Voldemort's hideout to rescue the kidnapped Order members, while Mad-Eye said it was better to wait and see what Voldemort would do with them. At this, Naomi and Emmeline had mutinous looks on their faces, and Mad-Eye sat back down.

Harry listened to them argue, and wondered if this was what had gone on when Ron was kidnapped. Didn't they understand how important this was? Didn't they realize that time was of the essence, and any minute Voldemort could kill one of them, or both of them? Harry started to move towards the Order, trying to call out to them, to tell them to shut up for just a minute. Dumbledore looked over at him, but everyone else was too busy to notice Harry was even in the room.

After five minutes of this, Dumbledore finally called the Order to quiet down. "I believe Harry has something he wishes to say," the Headmaster said, still looking at the younger wizard. "Go on, Harry."

Now that everyone was looking at him, Harry felt his face flush slightly. "I just wondered if you lot were going to actually plan something instead of arguing?"

Dumbledore's lips twitched and Naomi snorted a laugh. "Do you have any suggestions, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, not really, but this isn't like when Ron was kidnapped," Harry said, speaking quickly. "That only happened because Voldemort—" A few people shuddered, "—wanted me to come after him. But I don't think this is like that. Sirius and Remus have done a lot more than most people to fight against him, and he wants them dead. If we don't do something soon, they're going to die."

Silence met this. Harry glanced over at Emmeline who looked back approvingly. Dumbledore nodded. "I agree," he said. "As Harry so eloquently put it, we must construct a plan. I know none of you wish to see anything happen to Sirius or Remus, therefore I am certain we can discuss this like adults. Can we not?"

No one replied, but most everyone looked a bit sheepish over the bickering they'd been doing. "Well, then," Dumbledore went on, "let's plan."

Even after sunrise, with half the Order working on it, a working plan still hadn't been formed. Nobody could seem to agree on how they would go about rescuing Remus and Sirius.

"We have to assume they're not going to have their wands," Naomi said tiredly. "And Voldemort isn't stupid; he's going expect us to come after them, so he's going to have extra measures to prevent that. He knows his hideout has been infiltrated once before, and he'll know it can happen again if he isn't careful. Harry was right; Voldemort wants Sirius and Remus—he wants them to pay for what they've done over the past few years. If they're not dead now, it won't be long..."

At this point, Harry couldn't listen to any more. He retreated upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door soundly before pulling out his wand and venting his frustrations on his innocent pillows. While feathers floated slowly to the floor, he whirled around and aimed for something on his desk. He realized half a second after the spell left his wand that it was Prongs, his stuffed stag. He'd expected to see stuffing fly from its insides, but instead, there was a small explosion, like a bomb being set off. When the smoke cleared, Harry could only see the two beady hazel eyes of what remained of the toy.

Footsteps sounded outside the door, and someone tried to open it. When they couldn't, they began to bang on the wood. "Harry! Open the door! Are you all right?"

It was Emmeline. Still feeling a bit shocked and bemused, Harry went to the door and opened it for her. "It was my stag," he explained, recognizing faintly that everyone had followed her up the stairs. "I was... er... cleaning, and it exploded."

Emmeline looked around the room at the torn-up pillows, then looked at him doubtfully. "You're not good with cleaning spells, are you?" she asked flatly. He shrugged sheepishly and glanced over his shoulder at the other Order members. Emmeline approached the desk carefully and examined what was left of the stag. "I think it was a portkey," she said very quietly after a few minutes.

Dumbledore entered the room and stood next to her, doing his own examination. After casting a few spells, he agreed. "You haven't touched this?" he asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I only found it when I was packing, and I used my wand to float it into the box, then did the same when I was unpacking."

"It must've been placed in his room at Number Twelve, waiting for him to find it," Emmeline said to Dumbledore. "The destination is a bit scrambled, but I have a few ideas on where it was supposed to take him..."

"As do I," Dumbledore said, nodding. "If you don't mind, Harry, I'd like to check for other portkeys around your room."

Harry shook his head. "Not at all, sir," he said, backing into the hall with Emmeline. Naomi placed her arms around his shoulders and hugged him to her.

The Headmaster finished with the room ten minutes later and declared nothing else had been tampered with. He looked around at the other Order members. "Shall we return downstairs?" he said to them.

They murmured their agreement, looking worriedly at Harry, and turned to head back down.

"You going to be all right?" Naomi asked Harry before following them.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said casually, knowing she wasn't buying it. "I'll clean up in here, then I'm going to lay down for a bit, if that's okay."

"Of course it is," Emmeline said, attempting a smile. "When you wake up, I'll make you something to eat."

Harry nodded and waved half-heartedly as the two witches left the room, closing the door behind them. He looked around his room. _Well, that was highly unexpected_, he thought, waving his wand around the room to get the feathers back into their pillows and sealing the slashes in the material. When he finished, he collapsed on his bed, feeling completely and thoroughly exhausted. _No wonder. It's nearly eight in the morning, and I haven't slept since yesterday... _

He tried to stay awake, staring at his ceiling and thinking about his guardians, but sleep overcame him, and his eyes drooped shut.

* * *

Normally in times like these, Harry had visions sent from Voldemort, but when he woke a few hours later, his scar felt completely normal. It took him a minute to remember why he was so miserable and why there was still a smell like singed cotton, but everything from the past twelve hours started coming back to him. He stopped himself from thinking about what Sirius and Remus were going through right now, just to keep himself from going insane, and got out of bed, making his way to the kitchen.

The cottage was mostly silent. It seemed the Order had left. Emmeline, Naomi, Mira, Alex, and John were there, and only the babies were making any sort of noise. Harry went to the cupboard and took out a glass, then filled it with water before sitting at the table beside Naomi. Mira was on his other side and reached out to grab his shirt. He smiled a little and took her small hand, kissed it, and sat it back down on the table of her highchair.

Naomi and Emmeline were watching him. "What?" he asked.

They looked at one another, telling Harry that at some point before he'd woken, he'd been a topic of conversation between them.

"Do I have something on my face?" he said, wiping at his cheek.

Naomi smiled a little. "No, nothing like that," she said quietly. "Are you feeling a little better after attacking your pillows?"

He shrugged. "Not really," he replied. "I'd rather do it to Voldemort, but we can't always get what we want, can we?" He sipped at his water. "So, what's the plan?"

"We don't know," Emmeline said. "Dumbledore's gone to talk to Proudfoot, and they'll round up a few Aurors, but..."

"But what?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's not like we don't know exactly where they are. I've been there, Sirius has been there, Naomi's been there... What are the Aurors going to do?"

"They can help," Naomi said. "Most of the Order isn't trained in combat—a few can fight, but Dumbledore doesn't think it wise to rush Voldemort and dozens of Death Eaters without help. Much as we hate it, he's right."

"Bollocks!" Harry snapped, pounding his fist on the table, startling Mira and the twins. None of them cried. "The Order is there to fight! They're supposed to rescue people from Voldemort—"

"Harry," Emmeline interrupted. "The Order doesn't exist solely to rescue people. We exist to fight Voldemort and rid the world of him, yes. But that doesn't mean we can just barge in there and start blasting people to bits."

"And why the hell not?" Harry demanded angrily. "That's what _he_ does, isn't it? He comes into people's lives and does everything he can to destroy them. Now he's got my guardians, your _husbands_, and you two think we should just sit around and wait for Aurors? That's totally ridiculous!"

Naomi sighed. "Harry, we know you're frustrated—so are we—but we have to carefully plan this or Voldemort could kill them."

"For all we know, they're already dead," Harry said flatly, standing up and returning to his bedroom.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived later that afternoon, probably when Emmeline or Naomi had called and asked them to talk to Harry. But Harry had nothing to say to any of them, especially Hermione, who seemed to side with Naomi and Emmeline. They didn't understand. They didn't realize that Sirius and Remus were probably going through complete hell right now, and the Order of the Phoenix, the group founded to protect the world, was just sitting around, twiddling their thumbs. The only person who may have had the slightest idea of what Harry was feeling was Ron, but even he agreed the Order needed to plan the rescue carefully.

"So you're on their side?" Harry asked his friends. "You don't care about what happens to Sirius and Remus, is that it?"

"Get over yourself, Harry!" Ginny said angrily. "We all care about Sirius and Remus, and you know it! You also know, however deep down it may be, that they can't just rush in to save them—it would be suicide, and Voldemort really would kill them afterwards. We know you're worried about them, but you have to relax a little; you're not exactly helping them by jumping down the throat of every person who tries talking to you."

"You don't get it," Harry replied in frustration. "They saved me from Voldemort when I was six, and now they need help. Nobody else is doing a damn thing to help them! They're probably being tortured as we speak, and according to the bloody Order, there's nothing we can do about it! Well, guess what, I'm going to do something about it. You three can try to stop me all you want, but it's not going to work. Any one of you would do the same for your parents."

"Don't know how that would be possible, since my parents are dead," Hermione said, staring at Harry coolly. "Do you know how many times I've laid in bed thinking about what would have happened if I'd been there too? They would have killed me. I never would have had time to try and save them. And Ron's and Ginny's dad... Well, much as any of us hates to admit it, that was an accident." She sighed. "Look, I know you want to go after Sirius and Remus, but you can't do it alone—the Death Eaters would kill you before you even saw them."

Harry swallowed the angry retort he was about to say and slumped defeated against his pillows. "I have to do something," he muttered weakly. "I can't let them die..."

Ron, who'd been in deep thought until now, spoke. "I'll go with you," he said quietly. The others looked at him questioningly, but Ron only looked at Harry. "You saved me from that place, and I owe you one. I'll help you rescue Sirius and Remus."

"Er..." Harry replied

"What's the plan?" Ron asked, ignoring this oh-so-intelligent statement.

"I... I don't really have one," Harry said, staring at his best friend.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that you've been sitting up here pissed off at the Order all day long, and you haven't come up with a plan. Somehow I don't believe that."

"Well, it's true," Harry said defensively. "And even if I did have a plan, none of you would be going with me."

"And why not?" Ginny asked. "You think we're just going to send you off to your death alone? And here I thought you were smart, Harry. If you go, we go."

Harry looked over to Hermione. His bushy-haired friend looked back at him stubbornly. "You all want to go? You want to go into a castle with Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard in a century, and dozens of his Death Eaters just to help me rescue my guardians?"

Ron nodded, glancing at the girls. "Yes," he said simply. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

Though he still didn't agree with his friends' decisions, Harry started planning the rescue of Sirius and Remus. It took a few hours to ensure they hadn't missed anything. None of them thought it smart to go without somehow alerting the Order, but they couldn't do it until they'd left; otherwise, they'd probably all be stunned until Sirius and Remus had been rescued and taken to a safe place.

"The only idea I have," Harry said, "is for three of us to go, and the fourth to stay behind to tell them. That way, we can be miles away before they leave, and we can have a chance at this."

"Well, is there some way we can communicate?" Ginny asked. "The three that go can contact the one who stays behind when they actually find Sirius and Remus, then that person can tell the Order."

Harry thought. "Yeah, there is," he said, getting off his bed and crossing to his Hogwarts trunk. He dug through it until he found his two-way mirror. He spotted something else and hastily pocketed it. One never did know... He turned back to his friends. "I've just got to find the other one, then we can communicate between here and Voldemort's hideout."

"How are you going to find it?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't answer, but went out into the hall and stuck out his wand. "_Accio_ two-way mirror," he said, waiting expectantly. A few seconds later, he heard a whoosh of air and spotted the other mirror coming out of Sirius and Naomi's bedroom. He grabbed it out of the air and returned to his bedroom. "Got it. Now, who's staying behind?"

It was a toss-up between Hermione and Ginny. Ron had flat-out refused to remain while Harry went to Albania. "Well, there's only one way to settle this," Ron said after a good bit of arguing from the two witches. "Rock-Paper-Scissors."

Harry rolled his eyes, but watched as Hermione and Ginny stuck out their fists and started the game. After five tries, all of which were ties, Hermione threw out paper to Ginny's rock.

"That's decided..." Harry said, trying to block out Ginny's very grumpy look. "Now we just need to get out of here without being noticed and get to Albania."

"Well, we can Apparate," Hermione suggested. "Since you've been there, you can guide Ron and me."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that'll work... One of us should go downstairs to see who all's here—if Mad-Eye came back, we're stuck here till he leaves."

Ron volunteered to scout out the cottage under the pretense of getting something to eat. He returned fifteen minutes later and reported Mad-Eye was nowhere to be found. He did, however, bring two people with him who would surely ruin the entire plan.

"Evening, kiddies," Fred said cheerily. "Ron tells us you've come up with a plan all by yourselves to save Remus and Sirius."

The other three stared exasperatedly at Ron while he looked rather grumpy.

"We want in," George took over. "Now, before you start arguing what I'm certain will be very good arguments, know that we've been to every Order meeting in the last several months, and we know a lot more than you little tykes. We've got information you're going to need in order to get into You-Know-Who's hideout."

Harry groaned. "Fine," he said after a minute. "We'll let you in on one condition: you have to call him by his proper name."

A wave of slight fear passed over each twin's face. "Voldemort," they said firmly, before looking over their shoulders in unison.

"You're in," Harry said, grinning. "Now, what do you know?"

"Well, for one, we know exactly where this fabled castle is," George said.

"And we've got a copy of the map the Order has of it," Fred said, taking said map out from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Then of course, you're going to want to know how to get in there without being detected—that's the hardest part."

"And we're sure you'll want to disguise yourselves against the charms and wards to keep yourselves under the radar, as the Muggles say, while you search for Sirius and Remus."

"Just for good measure and a little fun, let's throw in a nice diversion," George finished up. "Anything we missed?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think so," he said, inwardly thinking about how much he and his friends had left out of their plan. "I suppose you'll want to go with us, then?"

"Of course," Fred said at the same time George said, "Naturally."

* * *

At sunset, Harry stood from his bed, extracting his hand from Ginny's, and crossed the room to the closet where he pulled out his jacket. He looked around at Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George. "It's freezing out," he said to their questioning looks. "I'm not going out there without a jacket..." He dug a little deeper through the closet and pulled out four other jackets, which he shrunk or enlarged and threw them to his friends.

"This is nice, mate," George said, running a hand over the black leather jacket he'd been tossed.

"Sirius gave it to me for Christmas a few years back," Harry replied, smiling at the jacket. "Right," he said, snapping himself out of his thoughts. "Ginny, you know how to work these, right?" She nodded. "Keep it with you at all times until we contact you. Then go downstairs and figure out what to tell everyone." There was one more check to see if Mad-Eye was in the house—he wasn't, so the plan was still working fine.

"Be careful," Ginny said when Harry opened the window and started to climb out. "All of you."

"We will be," Ron said, folding Harry's Invisibility Cloak and sticking into his jacket pocket.

Harry kissed her thoroughly and made his way out the window. He carefully climbed down the side of the cottage, seeing lights on through the kitchen window, and looked back up as Hermione started down. Once everyone had made it without hurting themselves, they waved at Ginny, and quickly made their way around the cottage and into the forest towards the road. The Fidelius Charm didn't allow Apparition any closer to the cottage than the main road about ten miles out.

"Do you even know where we're going, Harry?" Hermione asked, her arms wrapped around herself to keep warm.

"'Course I do," Harry said, his breath coming out in white puffs. "I lived here most of my life, didn't I?"

It took nearly forty-five minutes, but the five Gryffindors made it to the black road. Harry looked up and down it, knowing which way led to town and which led further into the country. He turned to the others. "So how're you lot going to follow me when we Apparate? Not all of you can Side-Along."

"We can always use a portkey," George suggested.

"But it's illegal to use an unauthorized portkey!" Hermione said.

Ron looked at her. "You want to go back to the cottage and ask Emmeline to authorize one for us?"

She glared at him. "We're not doing this illegally, Ronald," she said sternly.

"Too late," Fred said, holding an old soda can. "We've got one. Where'd you learn to do portkeys, Harry?"

"Remus taught me in case of an emergency," Harry replied, looking over at Hermione. "And this is an emergency."

Glaring, Hermione crossed her arms, but nodded. "Fine, but when you get arrested—"

"He's not going to get arrested, Hermione," George interrupted, patting her on the back. "How long do we have?"

"'Bout ten seconds," Harry said, holding out a finger to touch the can in Fred's hand. Everyone else followed his example. Six seconds later, they were all pulled by their navels into a whirl of color and sound.

* * *

Naomi was exhausted. She hadn't slept all day or the night before, and the entire day was spent worrying about what horrible things Voldemort was doing to Sirius and Remus. She knew exactly how badly the Dark Lord wanted those two—it was all he'd talked about for months when she'd still been a Death Eater and anything that hurt them only made Voldemort happier.

A plan was finally formed to rescue the two wizards, though it wasn't exactly what Naomi called brilliance. Part of the Order was going to go through the front door and start cursing the first Death Eaters they saw, then the other part was going to sneak in a back and save Remus and Sirius that way. No one seemed to listen to Naomi when she tried to tell them Voldemort wouldn't let this happen—Dumbledore seemed to know something the others didn't, and he didn't seem inclined to let any of the others in on his little secret. Naomi was seconds away from smacking the indulgent smile he gave them every time she and Emmeline asked.

Harry had been right earlier, she mused, watching Mira happily shove cereal into her mouth. Just sitting around and waiting for someone to form a plan wasn't helping Sirius and Remus one bit. She had to wonder whether Voldemort captured them to lure Harry to his hideout or just to capture and kill them. Probably a little of both...

"Naomi, do you want some tea?" Emmeline asked quietly, standing.

"Sure," Naomi replied dryly. "Put in a couple shots of firewhiskey, please."

"Not a problem. I'm having the same."

* * *

Harry and his friends landed knee-deep in snow and looked around at their surroundings.

"Is this it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I think so," Harry said. "I've never been on the outside before, but..." he trailed off as his eyes rested on a large stone castle he'd seen in a few of his dreams and when he spoke next, he tried to keep the waver out of his voice. Judging by the looks his friends were giving him, he'd failed. "Yeah, this is it."

"And I'm guessing we can't just walk in through the front door," George said.

"Doubt it," Harry said. "Though, Sirius did... Then again, the place was abandoned when he was here."

"Hmm," Fred said, looking at the castle thoughtfully. "Well, before we do anything, we should probably use Disillusionment charms and all that."

After Disillusioning one another, then performing other charms to hide themselves from the wards and charms—Harry hoped they'd gotten everything—they tried to figure out what to do next. Voldemort must've known someone from the Order had been in his hideout after Nagini went missing, so Harry assumed the wards had been changed and strengthened. George, however, seemed to have decided the front door was still their best option.

"Hey, look, it's open!" he called, pulling one of the heavy doors wide open for his friends.

Raising his eyebrows, Harry followed Ron, Hermione, and George inside. They all jumped when Fred let the door slam shut on them. "Er, sorry," Fred said. "Wind caught it."

"Okay, we're in a castle with Death Eaters and Voldemort," Harry said as though talking to a five-year-old... or Sirius. "Let's keep it quiet, eh?"

"Sorry," Fred said again.

They were staring at a silver mist now. "It's just a disguising charm to keep the Death Eaters from knowing how to get out," Harry explained. "The only real way out is an Apparition chamber in Voldemort's quarters."

"Sounds fun," George said. "Will it hurt us to go through?"

Harry shook his head. "Sirius said no," he replied. "Who wants to go first?" His friends looked at him, their eyebrows raised in answer. "Figures," he muttered. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," they all said as he took a deep breath and stepped forward. He got through the mist without any trouble and turned around to find the mist had turned into dark stone that matched the rest of the castle. A minute or two later, all his friends had joined him, and they silently made their way down the corridor, searching for an empty room where they could look over the map.

"_Lumos_," Harry muttered when they'd found a room. George unrolled the map and they all searched it.

"There," Hermione said a few minutes later, pointing at two rooms, rather surprisingly, just a few doors down from where they now stood. Harry saw his guardians' names and his stomach jumped a little.

"We should call Ginny now," Ron said quietly.

* * *

Ginny lay on Harry's bed, the two-way mirror beside her, reading one of his Quidditch books. Every so often, she glanced at Harry's alarm clock, and every time she did, her stomach tightened a little bit more—she wondered why they hadn't called yet, and if they'd been captured too. How would she be able to go tell the Order that?

"Ginny," said a quiet voice by her leg. She dropped the book and picked up the mirror, finding her fiancé's face looking back at her. "We're in," Harry said. "Sirius and Remus are down the hall. We'll wait fifteen minutes to give the Order time to get here, then I'm going in to get them."

"All right," Ginny said. "Take care of yourselves."

Harry smiled at her and his face disappeared from the mirror.

She got up from the bed and made her way to the kitchen. She tried not to wince when she spotted her mother sitting at the kitchen table with Emmeline and Naomi—she really didn't want to hear her reaction to this. "Er, excuse me," she said loudly to the Order of the Phoenix. They turned to look at her curiously. "I just thought you'd all like to know that Harry didn't think you were doing enough to rescue Sirius and Remus, so he, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George went to Voldemort's hideout to save them himself."

Jaws were wide open all around the kitchen, and Ginny's mother stared, giving Ginny the _you're in deep trouble _look.

Dumbledore, however, only smiled and cheerfully said, "Well, we should probably join them, shouldn't we?"

* * *

Confident that Ginny had made it down to the kitchen and the Order was now on their way, Harry took his Invisibility Cloak, shrunk it—to the confusion of his friends—and transformed into his Animagus form. Hermione took the hints Harry was giving her—pecking at her foot—and dropped the cloak over him. He figured that on his way to Remus, if a Death Eater strolled through the corridor, Harry would have somewhere to go where he wouldn't be run into accidentally.

Fred checked the map again, and nodded to George, who opened the door with a whispered "good luck." Ron stood at the threshold of their room, pointed his wand towards the door Harry was heading towards, and used it to open said door. A moment later, Harry saw the map they'd been using soar through the doorframe, landing somewhere on the floor.

Harry entered the dark room, quickly transformed again, and closed and locked the door before retrieving his wand from his jacket. "_Lumos_," he muttered, moving the beam of light around the room. A wave of relief nearly knocked him over when he spotted Remus curled up in a ball in one of the corners. Just like when he'd found Ron, Harry grinned as he crossed the room and kneeled beside one of his favorite people in the world. "Remus," he said quietly. "Remus, wake up."

Remus groaned a little and his eyes snapped open. "You've gotta get out of here, Prongs," he muttered. "They're coming... You can't be here when they get here..."

Harry's brow furrowed in both confusion and concern. "Remus, I'm not Prongs; I'm Harry..."

"Get out've here, Prongs," Remus went on wildly, weakly pushing Harry away. "Save yourself..."

"Remus, what're you talking about? I'm Harry!"

A shadow passed over Remus' face and he shook his head slightly, his eyes focusing on Harry. "Harry?" he asked croakily. The boy nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you," Harry said slowly. "What's wrong with you?"

Remus shook his head. "Don't know," he murmured, trying to raise a hand to his head, but crying out in pain instead. Harry looked around the room, as though expecting ten Death Eaters to Apparate in at the sound. Harry and Remus were still alone. "They gave me a potion and I kind of lost it..."

"I'll say."

Remus managed a glare and Harry was relieved to see his surrogate godfather was still himself, regardless of whatever had happened. "Are you alone? Did the Order come with you?"

"Er," Harry began. "Well, the Order is on their way..."

"You came here alone," Remus said dryly. "Brilliant. You're turning into Sirius."

"No, I didn't come alone, actually," Harry replied defensively. "Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George came with me."

"Oh yeah, that's much better," Remus said sarcastically.

"Like I said, the Order is on their way. They've been trying to form their own plan to save you and Sirius, and I got sick of waiting."

"Well, I suppose I should thank you," Remus said resignedly after a few minutes. "Do you even know where your godfather is?"

"Next room over," Harry told him. "We've got a copy of the map of this place, and that's how we knew you were here."

Remus nodded. "How do you plan on getting out of here? This isn't like when Sirius was here and the place was abandoned. There are actually Death Eaters here, not to mention Lord Voldemort."

"Well, we kind of figured once the Order got here, they could figure something out," Harry said.

The werewolf looked at him in disbelief. "Please tell me you're joking," he begged.

"Of course I am," Harry said. "What do you think we are, stupid? Don't answer that," he added hastily when Remus opened his mouth. "But we've got to get you across the hall without anyone knowing."

"Do you have the map?"

Harry nodded. "_Accio _map," he said, pointing his wand in the direction of the door—the map zoomed into his hand. He unrolled and held it out so Remus could look too.

"You need to keep an eye on where Voldemort is at all times," Remus advised, scanning the map for the Dark Lord. He carefully held out his broken hand and pointed a shaking finger at the bubble labeled _Tom Riddle_. "On the other side of the castle, which surprises me; I'd have thought alarms would have alerted him that you'd come here... Well, count our blessings—he won't stay there the whole night, so we'd better start moving."

"Can you walk?" Harry asked cautiously, watching Remus try to stand.

"I think I may have a few broken bones, one of which is my ankle, so that's a no."

"Well, I don't know any healing spells..."

"Try _Ferula," _Remus suggested. "At the very least, it'll get me across the hall. It's a flick arm-motion."

Harry nodded, pointing his wand at Remus' obviously shattered ankle—it was pointed in a very odd direction. "_Ferula_," he said firmly, concentrating on the task at hand. Splints and robes shot from his wand and wrapped themselves around Remus' ankle and lower leg, straightening the ankle, causing Remus to hiss loudly in pain. "How's that?" Harry asked, helping the older wizard stand.

"Perfect," Remus replied, testing the ankle; Harry didn't miss the winces the older wizard made. "Not too loose, not too tight. You'd make a decent Healer with some training."

Harry grinned. "Tell Sirius that; he's already got me down for fall Auror training."

Remus chuckled and put an arm around Harry's shoulder, letting the boy help him across the room. "Check the map before we open the door."

Harry did, and found the coast was still clear. "Don't you think it's a bit odd that there aren't more Death Eaters on this end of the castle?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, but I'm not thinking about that right now... Get me out of this room."

Before opening the door, Harry removed his Invisibility Cloak and threw it over himself and Remus. The two wizards crossed the corridor quickly and Harry wasted no time opening the door. "Got him," Harry said once the door was closed and the Invisibility Cloak was removed.

Hermione stood from the floor and conjured a chair for Remus to sit in. "Thanks, Hermione," Remus said exhaustedly.

"What now?" Ron asked Harry.

"Now we get Sirius," Harry replied.

"It may not be that easy..." Fred said quietly, looking at the map he'd taken from Harry. "Voldemort's coming this way..."

Remus' eyes widened as he snatched Harry's wand from him, pointing it at the door. He muttered a quick charm, a light making the door shine for a moment or two. "It'll temporarily make him forget there's a room here," he explained to the others' questioning looks. "We'll have time to figure out how to get Sirius out of there."

* * *

Sirius lay on the floor of a dark, cold room, battered, bloodied, and bruised, but alive—his chair had disappeared, so he had no chance of standing and running out of the room, at least not under his own power. Still, he hoped he would be able to find a way out before someone was sent to finally kill him. He hadn't seen Remus since their arrival here, but he knew his best friend was just in the next room—he'd heard Remus' screams of pain when Death Eaters had visited him.

_Bastards..._ he thought for the thousandth time. _They're not going to break us..._

Every time he heard Remus' cries for help, however, he wondered if that was true. Maybe Voldemort's plan to break the two wizards was to force them to listen to the other's pain. _If that's what he's doing, I don't know how much longer I'll last. He can torture me all he wants and never get a word out of me, but once he starts in on my family, I'll crack in minutes._

_Now I've just got to find my way out of here and to where Remus is..._

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the door opened and a silhouette stood in the doorframe. It didn't take Sirius long to figure out exactly who it was. He only wondered why he hadn't seen the Dork Lord before now.

"Ah, Sirius, I see you're finally awake," Voldemort said, entering the room, and closing it behind him. "Are you comfortable enough?"

"Sod off," Sirius choked out, as he tried to sit up. He fell back to the floor when his wrist snapped. He bit his lip, tasting blood immediately, trying to keep from screaming out loud. He wouldn't give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing him scream—and more importantly, he didn't want Remus to worry more than he probably already was.

"Let me help you with that," Voldemort said softly, waving his wand. Sirius was pulled up by what felt like invisible strings to a sitting position. "That's better. I prefer speaking with people when they can look at me properly."

"What do you want?" Sirius said hoarsely, finding it difficult to keep his head straight.

Voldemort cocked his head slightly to better look into Sirius eyes. Sirius quickly averted his eyes to keep the Dark Lord from using Legilimency on him. Voldemort smiled coldly at the attempt. "I believe we have been through this before, Sirius. I want your family dead. And I would like you to join me," he said as casually as a wizard as evil as he was could.

"Never," Sirius spat, spitting blood onto the floor.

"Think about it, Sirius," Voldemort continued as if Sirius had never spoken. "Think about what I can give you. Think about what I've already taken from you. I could give all that back, you know."

Before Sirius could ask what Voldemort was on about, a picture began to form in the center of the room. It wasn't a normal picture, though, not even like a hologram—it looked real, almost like one of those Muggle films Remus and Harry liked to watch once in a while, only much clearer than even that. It was like Sirius and Voldemort were actually _in _the picture.

The room shown was a large living room with polished wooden floors. The furniture looked used, but still new, as though whoever lived here took good care of the place. Children's toys littered the floor; photos covered the walls and the mantle of the fireplace.

It was like Voldemort was taking Sirius on a guided tour; the picture moved forward through the house, stopping momentarily on a portrait of a family. There was a man, woman, and two children—one was no older than five, and the other was around Harry's age, maybe a year or so younger. The little girl had jet-black hair, and Sirius thought she was Mira until he caught sight of her eyes—they were dark blue, not his daughter's silver-grey; her brother had brown hair down to his shoulders and Mira's eyes. The man, unmistakably Sirius, stood behind the girl with one hand on her shoulder and the other around his wife. Sirius' breath caught in his throat—it was Julia.

"This is what you could have, Sirius," Voldemort commentated quietly.

The picture moved again, taking its viewers through a hallway and up a staircase. A light was on in one of the bedrooms, but only enough light for a father to read a story to his daughter. The little girl ("Jasmine," Voldemort said, as though he knew Sirius was vaguely wondering what her name was) was curled up in her father's arms, her thumb in her mouth, fighting sleep. After finishing the last page of the storybook, the man looked down to his chest, checking if she was really asleep, and laid her head on the pillow.

"Good night, angel," he whispered, kissing her forehead and quietly leaving the room. Sirius didn't miss the fact that in this place, he had full use of his legs and he wasn't confined to a wheelchair. He left her door open a crack and went down the hall to a closed door. Cautiously, he turned the knob and opened the door, winced, and slipped in before closing it behind him. He covered his ears as he looked around the messy room—a wizarding wireless system was blaring from a shelf—a silencing charm obviously had been placed around the room to keep the noise in.

He quickly trudged his way across the room, stepping on clothes, books and other possessions belonging to the teenage boy who lived here. Turning the volume on the wireless down to a much more tolerable level, he looked around the room and smirked. A boy ("Aaden," Voldemort said) lay on his large bed, his legs hanging off the side, his face stuck to a Quidditch magazine. The man moved to place his son on the bed properly, closed the magazine, and placed it on the bedside table. He covered the boy with a red blanket and moved the hair from his eyes. With a quick peck on the boy's forehead, the man left the room.

He entered his own room and found his wife lying on their bed, waiting for him.

"Are they asleep?" she asked, curling up to him as he got into the bed.

"A few sleeping draughts later... yes," he joked, earning a slap on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and held her close, staring at the ceiling.

She traced a finger across his bare chest, making him smile softly, and leaned up to kiss him. He didn't seem to be in the mood tonight, so she pulled away. "You're thinking about them, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "It's Halloween, aren't you?"

"Of course, they were my best friends, and I miss them every day," she said. "But it's been sixteen years, Sirius. We can't keep thinking about what ifs. We've got a family. Aaden is getting ready for his last year of school. Jasmine's a handful as it is..."

He chuckled quietly, sadly. "I know that, but... I don't know. Life just isn't the same. We never got to see Harry grow up. Remus and Naomi didn't even have the chance to start a family. And Lily and James..."

"Died like heroes," she finished softly.

He nodded. "All of them did... They died so young. What makes us so special?"

"We were smart," she answered as if they'd been over this numerous times before. "We got out. Sirius, we tried to convince them to come with us, but they wouldn't listen. If we would have stayed in England, we would have died alongside them. We wouldn't have this life or our children..."

"You're right," he said hoarsely.

"Of course I'm right," she said, kissing his chest. "Now, we've got an early day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep, hmm?"

He nodded and reached over to turn off a bedside lamp.

"I love you, Sirius," she whispered.

"Love you too, Jules."

The scene faded, leaving Voldemort and Sirius in the dark room once more. Sirius' heart clenched painfully from the vision of the life he could have had.

"Well?" Voldemort said expectantly. "I can give you all that."

"I abandoned them," Sirius said, mostly to himself. "I left them here to die."

"You did what was right, what was smart," Voldemort corrected. "And now you have a beautiful little family."

Sirius fought the pain in his neck to look up at the thing in front of him. "You killed them..."

"I did only what I needed to do. And you did what you needed to do." Voldemort smirked. "Think about it, Sirius. You could have your Mudblood girlfriend back at your side, little half-breed offspring that have your eyes and hair, and you'd never have to worry about this little war again."

"What's in it for you?" Sirius growled.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said simply, as though it was as easy as passing the teapot.

Sirius' neck lost its strength and his head dropped to his shoulder. Voldemort seemed to think he could change the past, give Sirius the life he'd wanted for years. But at what price? Remus and Harry would be dead, as would Naomi, and probably Emmeline too. Mira, Alex, and John never would have been born. Sirius would never give up his family or his experiences with them, good or bad. If he did, he'd never get to see Harry marry Ginny, or hear Mira's first word... He'd still be mourning Lily and James' deaths as though they'd just happened...

Sirius looked up at the door as it opened and saw the sight that built up his courage once more. He looked at Voldemort, grinned as best he could, and said, "Go to hell."


	46. Forty Six

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Forty-Six _

After Ginny's announcement to the Order, and Molly's subsequent near-breakdown, Dumbledore asked Dedalus Diggle to contact the rest of the Order, Auror Proudfoot and his team, and a few other people Dumbledore trusted—Dedalus was supposed to know who they were. Meanwhile, he would be returning to Hogwarts, where the entire group of witches and wizards were to meet him.

"He knew about this," Naomi said quietly to Emmeline as they led those already in the cottage beyond the area where the Fidelius Charm protected so they could Apparate. "He knew Harry was up to something, and that's why he let Mad-Eye form that bogus plan."

"Maybe he did," Emmeline said. "Maybe this was Dumbledore's way of forcing us all to listen to Harry."

"And what if Harry and his friends go there, then they get captured?" Naomi whispered loudly. "Then we'd have to rescue them, Sirius, and Remus, and fight loads of Death Eaters and probably Voldemort."

"You don't know they'll be captured. I'm sure they're just fine." Emmeline reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out the two-way mirror Ginny had handed over to her before they left. "There's one way to find out for sure."

Naomi glanced over and grinned. "And I always told James those had no real use."

Chuckling, Emmeline raised the mirror closer to her face. "Harry Potter," she said to it, waiting for a response.

It took a moment before Harry's face came into view. Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're not Ginny," he said.

"Well spotted," Emmeline said, grinning. "I'm just checking to see if you lot are okay."

"We're fine," Harry said. "We got Remus..." he trailed off, looking away from the mirror. "Hang on a second, Emmeline."

The mirror was blank for a moment, and Emmeline thought maybe their connection had been broken. Then she saw Remus' face, and she felt her heart flutter up to her throat. "Are you all right?" she asked before he could even open his mouth.

Remus smiled painfully, but genuinely. "I'm all right," he confirmed. "A few broken bones; Hermione's working on them now. Other than that, I'm fine. Are you on your way?" he asked, talking as if they were just meeting up for lunch.

"Yes," Emmeline said. "We have to go to Hogwarts to meet up with everyone else, then we'll be right there."

"Good," Remus said, nodding. "We'll be waiting."

"What about Sirius?" Naomi asked over Emmeline's shoulder. "Where is he?"

Emmeline looked back at her husband, who cringed a little. She hoped that it was at least partly from whatever Hermione was doing to mend his broken bones. "Remus? Is he all right?"

"I don't know," Remus said regretfully. "Just after Harry took me out of the room I was in, we looked at the map, and Voldemort had just entered the room Sirius was in. We don't know what's happened to him."

"Oh god," Naomi whispered, bringing her hands to her mouth.

Emmeline took Naomi's arm to keep her steady. "How far from him are you?" she asked Remus, who was looking somber.

"Just across the hall," Remus replied heavily. "But I can't make it over there right now, and I'm not letting Harry or any of his friends do it, either. Not until we have backup," he added as Harry probably opened his mouth to argue.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Emmeline said. "I love you."

Remus smiled a little. "I love you too."

Remus' face disappeared from the mirror and Emmeline pocketed it again. She turned to face the rest of the group, walking backwards. "We've got to speed up," she said to them. "We can't waste any more time." She turned to Naomi. "You going to be okay, or do you want to turn back to the cottage and help Molly with the kids instead?"

"No, I'm going," Naomi said firmly. "I'm not letting that bastard kill my husband. And if he does, he's going to have to deal with me."

There was something in Naomi's voice Emmeline had only heard when the two of them had argued over Remus in the past—arguments mostly instigated by Emmeline. It was something that told Emmeline that if something were to happen to Sirius, Naomi wouldn't rest until Voldemort was worse than dead. Emmeline didn't speak to her friend anymore until they reached the Apparition spot.

"Are you okay to Apparate?" Emmeline asked her quietly.

"I'm fine," Naomi replied shortly. She was the first to Disapparate and Emmeline was honestly a little surprised she hadn't left behind an arm or a leg.

Emmeline gave a quick smile to the rest of the group before Disapparating herself, reappearing just outside the Hogwarts gates. All the wards and charms preventing Apparition nearer to that had been taken down a few days after the students had left, since there was no longer any need to protect the castle so thoroughly.

The gates were already open and Emmeline spotted Naomi already halfway across the grounds, heading towards the steps leading to the castle doors. As Emmeline approached, she saw Dumbledore standing with the last person she'd expected to join the rescue group, not to mention the last person she wanted to see right now under these circumstances. She didn't think there was anyone in the world besides Voldemort who cared any less about Sirius' and Remus' fates. It seemed Naomi agreed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she screamed at Dumbledore. "You can't let _him_ go along with us! He'd rather kill them than rescue them."

Dumbledore stared calmly at her. "Naomi, I must ask you to calm yourself," he said quietly. "I promise you, Severus and I have prepared a plan, and it will succeed."

"What plan is that?" Emmeline asked skeptically.

"Severus will be our prisoner," Dumbledore said to the witches as the Order members and Aurors came across the grounds. "Should any questions arise, I will say I caught him preparing to leave for Lord Voldemort's castle and captured him."

Emmeline looked and found Severus' hands were bound magically.

Naomi's lips twitched. "Sirius and Remus would have loved to see this," she whispered to Emmeline.

Emmeline snorted, trying to hold back her laugh. When she got herself under control, she told Dumbledore about the conversation with Remus on the two-way mirrors.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well," he said as the rest of the group reached them. "We will Apparate to the designated spot. You all know of which I speak. Do not act until everyone arrives. Is that clear?" He looked pointedly at Naomi.

The witch glared, but nodded.

* * *

It had been a little over ten minutes since speaking with Emmeline, and Harry was now pacing around the room. He wanted nothing more than to rush over to the next room and save Sirius, regardless of the fact Voldemort was there. If he did nothing else before he died than kept Voldemort from casting the Killing Curse on his godfather, Harry thought it would be well worth it. But as he glanced around, he knew rushing in there alone would do nothing to help. He had to stay with Remus right now and make sure he was going to be okay. Remus' eyes were beginning to look a little glazed again, but no one thought it was the same glazed look as when Bill was under the Imperius Curse. Remus hadn't said anything for a few minutes, and he looked like he was falling asleep.

"I still can't hear anything," Fred said, removing his ear from the door. "There's no screaming..."

"Okay, you can stop that now," Hermione said shortly, looking at Harry's face. "Remus' charm is probably keeping you from hearing anything..."

Remus suddenly raised his head. "Prongs... Padfoot... y'gotta go... _quick!_" he was muttering wildly again. "Not safe... Go... Save yourselves..."

Harry's friends looked at him strangely. "What's wrong with him?" Ron asked slowly.

"He said he'd been forced to take some potion," Harry replied. "He kept calling me Prongs..."

"Prongs is your dad, right?" George asked.

Harry nodded, still focused on Remus. "Remus, Prongs and Padfoot aren't here... They're... er, safe," he lied, trying to comfort the werewolf. "You have to beat this. You were fine before... Please?"

"Prongs... y'hafta save Naomi'n'Wormtail—they're gonna be killed!"

"What's he talking about?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "Dunno... He seems to be a bit delusional..."

"You think?" Ron asked sarcastically. "How'd you get him out of this before?"

"I think he came out of it himself when he saw me..."

"I know they're in there, but there isn't a door," someone said.

Harry turned around and raised an eyebrow at his friends. "Who said that?"

Ron and George shrugged. But Fred moved over to the door and pulled a flesh-colored string out from under the gap in the doorway. He grinned. "Extendable Ears. On sale at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for only—"

"I _really_ don't think this is the time to advertise your merchandise," Hermione said coldly.

"Sorry, habit," Fred said, grinning a little.

"There is a door here," said another voice, one that made the five Gryffindors raise their eyebrows and their eyes widen.

"Snape!" Ron whispered. "What's he doing here?"

Harry's heart was beating wildly. "He's a Death Eater... He's probably leading the others to find us! Voldemort probably told him I was here."

"How? Voldemort hasn't left the room Sirius is in," Hermione said, looking over the map they'd placed on the floor in front of Remus.

"He had to have known before," Harry said. The only problem with his theory was that Voldemort would have come to find them personally if he'd known Harry was there...

"It's been charmed," said another voice, one that made Harry sigh in relief. "They must have used it to confuse Voldemort. He can't know every door in this place, right?"

"It's Emmeline!" Hermione said in relief. "Can we open the door?"

George went over to said door, turned the knob, and opened it easily, startling the group that was standing just outside. "Evening," he said cheerfully but quietly. "Glad you could join us!"

Naomi glared at him, pushed him back inside, and waited for everyone to enter before closing it. "You're lucky we didn't get caught..."

"Voldemort's busy with Sirius," Harry said darkly. "He's not paying attention to anything else."

Emmeline had gone over to Remus who was still muttering. "What's happened to him?" she asked Hermione.

"We're not sure," she replied. "Harry said he'd been forced to take some potion, and he just started talking about Padfoot and Prongs going to save Naomi and Wormtail, because they were going to die." Naomi gasped, but said nothing. "We don't know how to counter it."

Just as she said this, Remus began convulsing and foaming at the mouth. Snape moved forward, reaching into his pocket, and pulled Emmeline back by her shoulder. He pulled out a small stone, forced Remus' mouth open, and pushed the stone into the werewolf's mouth, forcing him to swallow. Remus stopped convulsing almost immediately and started to fall off his chair; both Emmeline and Snape caught him before he fell and sat him up.

Naomi raised an eyebrow at Snape as the potions master moved to the back of the room. "You carry a bezoar everywhere you go?" she asked rather sardonically

Snape pursed his lips at her. "You of all people should know, Naomi, that one who spends a great deal of time in the Dark Lord's company needs as much protection as they can carry."

"Touché," Naomi said lightly.

Harry stood up and turned to the Order members who'd arrived. "These are the only people you brought?" he asked Emmeline, looking from Dung to Tonks to Snape to Naomi.

"Of course not," she said. "Everyone else is preparing to ambush the Death Eaters."

Harry nodded, then hesitated a moment. "Could I talk to you and Naomi alone for a moment?" he asked quietly.

Emmeline furrowed her brow. "Sure," she said, waving Naomi over to a corner of the room. "What's up?"

Harry bit his lip a bit. "Well, I doubt either of you will agree with what I'm about to say, but I need to say it."

"Go on..." Naomi said slowly, intrigued.

"Well, er..." Harry paused for a moment, hanging his head and sighed heavily. When he looked up, his eyes were serious and resolute, if a little uneasy. "I think you should take these people, my friends included, and go join the others. I need to face Voldemort on my own... I think this is it—the Final Battle. And even if it's not... well, I get a chance to kill that bastard."

Emmeline and Naomi stared at him. "You're not going alone," Naomi said firmly. "Em and I will go with you. Don't argue," she added over Harry's words. "My husband is in that room and I have to be involved in this."

"And after what I just saw," Emmeline said resolutely, looking back at Remus, "there is no way I'm going off to fight random Death Eaters."

Harry shook his head a little. He didn't want either of them hurt, which he would surely happen if they went with him, but then he started remembering every time Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore had told him he wouldn't have to fight Voldemort alone. Naomi had promised she'd be with him, and Emmeline had said she would as well. He sighed. "All right, but everyone else has to go..."

Naomi smiled a little at him. "Okay, here's the plan," she said to everyone, turning to the small crowd. "You lot _carefully and quietly_ head back out of the castle, where you'll find Dumbledore, the rest of the Order, and about a dozen Aurors waiting."

"Nonsense," Snape spat. "I've been preparing myself for this moment for months. I will fight."

"On whose side?" Harry blurted out.

Snape glared at him. "Whether you believe it or not, _Potter_, I wish for this war to be ended just as much as the rest of you. Even though your feeble little mind fails to comprehend it, I am not as loyal to the Dark Lord as your imbecile of a _godfather _believes—"

"Enough, Severus, Harry!" Emmeline yelled, silencing them both. "Severus, we need you to go to the other Death Eaters and pretend you were summoned for whatever reason you decide to make up. After that, improvise."

Just like every other time Harry had seen Emmeline and Snape interact, Snape didn't glare or argue with the witch. Instead, he left the room silently, closing the door behind him.

"We're not leaving," Hermione said. "We're going to fight with you, Harry."

Harry stared at her and his other friends. "No way," he said like they were absolutely mental. "Go!"

"Now isn't the time to argue," Ron said. "We've got to save Sirius."

Growling in frustration, Harry looked at the other Dung and Tonks. "I suppose you two want to stay as well?"

"Nope," Tonks said lightly, even grinning a little. "Our orders were to make sure Emmeline and Naomi got here safely, then work as decoys. See you."

Tonks and Dung left before anyone could ask what being a decoy meant.

"Fine, whatever," Harry said, grumbling a little. "All of you are welcome to see me fight Lord bloody Voldemort, even though you all know damn well there's a chance some of us won't make it out."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Stop sounding like Remus," she chided him. "Let's go; I want to see my husband."

"Wait, what about Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it looks like he's finally waking up," Emmeline said, watching her husband.

Indeed, Remus' head was lifting away from his shoulder and his eyes were opening. He looked around the room, spotting Emmeline and smiled lopsidedly. "Hey, beautiful," he said a bit groggily. "Glad you could make it."

"Why is everyone saying that?" Naomi asked rhetorically as Emmeline went to her husband.

"We've gotta go save Sirius," he said, wobbling to his feet. "What're we waiting for?"

Emmeline tried to push him back to his chair. "You should stay here," she said. "You're not well."

"I'm fine!" he insisted firmly, snatching up her hands and looking intently into her eyes. "And I'm saving my best friend."

Nobody argued as Remus led the way out of the room and down the hall. He blasted the door open, Harry on one side of him, Naomi on the other. They were staring at Voldemort's back. Slowly the Dark Lord turned around, his red eyes glowing angrily. Sirius was sitting against a wall, a grin forming on his face when he spotted them.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he shouted without ado.

Everyone anticipated this response and jumped out of the way before the spell was completely out of Voldemort's mouth. As they hit the ground, Remus called that they should perform Disillusionment Charms on themselves and run down the halls, around the corners of the corridors. Everyone did as they were told and scrambled away. Harry ducked behind a protrusion of wall and waited with baited breath for Voldemort to pass them and consequentially find them, but there was no more sign of the wizard.

Harry had a bad feeling. "Remus," he whispered, squinting as he tried to see his surrogate godfather.

"What?" Remus asked. "You need to keep quiet."

Harry shook his head, knowing Remus couldn't see him. "I have to find Sirius," he said. "You lot do what you have to do..."

Before Remus could say anything else, Harry took the Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket, quickly shrank it, and placed it on top of his head before transformed into the golden snidget (_I really need a nickname... _he thought randomly), and flew up towards the ceiling, heading to Sirius' room. When he reached his destination, he found the door was still open, and Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. Sirius, however, was there, lying on his side in obvious pain.

Harry landed and transformed back. "Hey, Sirius, how's it going?" he asked softly.

Still wincing, Sirius tried to grin again. "I've been worse, kiddo," he said hoarsely. "Where's everyone else?"

"Down the hall," Harry answered, going over to his godfather. "Where's Voldemort?"

"No idea," Sirius replied. "He Disapparated."

Harry nodded and tried to get his godfather into a sitting position. "How badly are you hurt?"

"Broken ribs, broken wrist, I think my face may be broken, too... Voldemort used the Cruciatus curseon me before he took off. And Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse is a might worse than a Death Eater's."

"I can imagine." Harry looked around, trying to figure out a way to get his godfather out of there. Not finding anything, he turned back to Sirius. But his godfather was looking over his shoulder, grinning again. Harry turned and found Dumbledore, Ted Tonks, and Nymphadora Tonks at the door. "Thank Merlin you lot are here... I don't know any healing spells other than _Ferula_."

Ted entered the room and began examining all of Sirius' injuries. It took about ten minutes, but once Ted finished waving his wand over Sirius, the Head Auror already looked ten times better. "All we need now," Ted said, "is Sirius' wheelchair."

"It is taken care of," Dumbledore said. He waved his own wand, and a wheelchair exactly like Sirius' materialized out of thin air.

"Convenient," Harry said, impressed.

Tonks, Harry, and Ted moved to physically lift Sirius—he hated being lifted magically—and set him in his chair. "How're you feeling, Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"Brilliant," Sirius replied, "thanks to Ted."

"Don't mention it, mate," Ted said. "Now, I believe, there is a battle to be fought."

Dumbledore smiled a little. "Indeed there is. Harry, would you care to lead the way?"

"Er," Harry said, glancing at Sirius. His godfather gulped, but nodded and even tried to smile encouragingly. "Absolutely, sir," he told the Headmaster.

Trying not to let his nerves show on the outside, Harry walked towards the door, knowing Sirius was just behind him, followed by Dumbledore, Tonks, and Ted. As they walked down the corridor, Harry wanted to ask Dumbledore how he knew Voldemort wasn't going to jump out at them, but trusted that the Headmaster wasn't leading them all into an ambush. As they reached the corridor where Harry had left his friends and Remus, Harry waited for one of them to call out to them, but they met nothing but silence.

_Must have moved on,_ Harry thought anxiously, still watching for curses to start flying at them, his wand at the ready.

A little further down, Harry started hearing noises. As they approached, Harry could distinguish the different curses being called out. He stopped. This was it. He knew it. If he continued down this corridor, he would be that much closer to fulfilling the prophecy. He'd have to fight Voldemort, no matter whether he was truly ready or not. He'd known it would happen sometime, but deep down, he hadn't expected it to actually happen tonight...

"Harry," Sirius said quietly. "You'll be fine. I'm with you. Remus is with you... Your parents are with you."

Harry looked down at his godfather, grinning a little. "You do realize that was corny, right?"

"Yeah, but it seemed like the right thing to say to make you feel better. Did it work?"

Harry thought. "Yeah, it helped a little. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, kid," Sirius said fondly. "I'd ruffle your hair, but you're too bloody tall."

Harry rolled his eyes and bent down a little. Laughing, Sirius ruffled his hair.

"If you all would please wait here, I have something that needs to be handled," Dumbledore said in that mysterious voice that annoyed so many people.

The Headmaster went to a pair of large oak arch doors covered in carved snakes. He opened it easily and entered the chamber within, the door closing behind him. Dumbledore was gone for five minutes. When he returned, he held two wands. "I believe this is yours, Sirius," he said, handing one of the wands to Sirius. "And unless I am mistaken, the other belongs to Remus."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "So if that's Remus' wand, whose wand is he using?"

"Probably stunned a Death Eater and stole a wand," Harry said.

"Sounds fun," Sirius replied. "I want to do that too."

"Sirius, you have a wand," Tonks said.

Sirius turned to her. "What's your point?"

Tonks stared at him. "Nothing," she said. "Nothing at all. Can we go fight now? I'm itching to take down some Death Eaters."

Ted chuckled. "That's my little girl. Unfortunately, I'm not too good when it comes to fighting. I think I may need to leave and wait at St. Mungo's, just in case someone needs healing."

"Thanks for the confidence, Dad," Tonks muttered as her father entered through the door Dumbledore held open.

"There is a closet in Voldemort's chamber; you can Apparate from there. We will see you soon, Ted," the Headmaster said.

Ted winked. "Good luck to all of you. And Nymphadora, your mother will be quite disappointed to miss your wedding, so get home as soon as you can."

Tonks rolled her eyes but smiled. "See you as soon as I can, Pops," she said, waving at her father.

Dumbledore let the door close and looked at the three others in the corridor. "You are probably worried about the location of Lord Voldemort," he said. "It may comfort you to know that Voldemort is no longer within the castle."

"What?" Harry and Sirius asked at the same time. Tonks just stared with her jaw dropped.

"He disappeared when you appeared in the doorway of the room where Sirius was being held. I do not know where he has gone, but he will be back at any moment, I am certain," Dumbledore said. "Therefore, we must disable as many Death Eaters as possible. Let us join our friends."

The Headmaster led the way down the corridor where the shouts grew louder. They turned a corner and found another pair of double doors wide open. Through the doors, Harry could see wandfire and Death Eaters shooting at Order members, and vice versa. Harry took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Before they made it to the doors, Sirius threw out an arm, hitting Harry in his stomach. Harry looked down.

"You'll be okay, kid," his godfather said earnestly. "Just do what comes to you. Don't hesitate. Remember what I've always told you: stun first, ask questions later."

Harry nodded. "Okay," he said, his throat starting to lock up. He sighed heavily and nodded to Dumbledore. The Headmaster nodded back, and Harry, Tonks, and Sirius rushed into the room, sending spells and jinxes at every Death Eater they could.

Harry didn't see where Dumbledore went. He was too busy dueling with a wizard that looked like he was from one of the "noble" pureblood families. Harry didn't care about the wizard's name; he was just worried about winning the duel. After hitting the wizard with a boil hex, causing his hands to fly to his face, Harry stunned him, summoned his wand, snapped it as Sirius told him was proper protocol during a duel against deadly foes, and threw it on his chest, then he moved on to the next Death Eater.

* * *

Sirius knew the Death Eaters would think he was weaker since he was stuck on the wheelchair, which was perfectly true, physically speaking. What they didn't know was that Sirius was still a perfect shot with his wand, and he could take them down just as well as he could before he was paralyzed. His current opponent, a young wizard, probably only a year or so older than Harry, looked nervous to be facing the Head Auror, but confident that the wheelchair Sirius was in would provide him the advantage he would need. Sirius wanted to laugh at the fact that it only took him two spells to hit the young man, but he resisted, summoning the boy's wand and pocketing it for his Death Eater wand collection—it currently held one of Lucius Malfoy's wands, Bellatrix's wand, and a few lesser known Death Eaters.

"You need to learn to aim, kid," Sirius said, moving past the wizard as he joined a fight with Proudfoot against three wizards.

* * *

Every single Order member had a function to the group. For instance, who would have known that Sturgis Podmore had once been in Healer training, but left after his first year? As it happened, Sturgis was able to heal all of Remus' injuries when he, Emmeline, Naomi, and the others met up with the rest of the Order, though he never looked the werewolf in the eye. Before he'd finished, he'd looked around to make sure no one was listening or watching. When he found no one was around, he said, very quietly, "Sorry about what I said to you." He'd said it so quickly and walked away that it had taken Remus a few moments to realize what he'd said.

Once the real fighting began, Remus and Sturgis had paired up to take on a group of Death Eaters who were ready to attack Naomi and Emmeline while the witches' backs were turned. When the Death Eaters had been stunned some fifteen minutes later, Remus turned to Sturgis and said, "Thank you." Sturgis nodded, managed a quick smile, and rushed off to continue fighting.

Remus had seen Harry, Sirius, and Tonks enter the room, and he'd wanted to call out to them, but he'd been far too busy with a Death Eater who seemed to be able to read Remus' mind—he blocked every spell Remus sent at him. The two wizards had been busy with their duel that neither saw someone come up behind the Death Eater and stun him.

Remus' wand arm dropped to his side and smiled at his wife. "Nice one," he said.

"Thanks," she said, smiling back. "You doing all right?"

"I'm doing brilliantly so far, but I don't want to jinx myself. How about you?"

"Between the two of us, Naomi and I have stunned twenty Death Eaters."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Not bad," he said, impressed, then his eyes widened. "DUCK!"

Emmeline fell to the ground, and Remus sent a shock jinx at the Death Eater's arm as he started speaking the Killing Curse. The wizard's arm jerked away, and the curse hit the wall, causing it to explode. Remus quickly stunned the Death Eater.

As he helped his wife off the floor, Remus said, "No more chatting during battle."

Emmeline nodded and dusted herself off. "Agreed." She pointed her wand over Remus' shoulder and shouted, "_Diffindo!"_

Remus turned around and saw a Death Eater now had a gash in his stomach. "That was a little harsh."

"I wasn't going to let him curse you. What happened to no chatting?"

"Right," Remus said. "Well, off we go, my love."

* * *

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _

Naomi spun around after she'd hit her opponent and looked around wildly for her husband. She'd seen a glimpse of him a few minutes ago, but now he was missing in the crowd of bad guys versus good guys. She had to see him. She had to see that he was all right. She had to hear his voice _tell_ her he was all right.

She fought her way through the crowd, stunning and jinxing every Death Eater that got in her way—she'd known most of them, and they'd recognized her. A few had started speaking the Killing Curse, but Naomi was quick enough to incapacitate the offending wizards before they'd finished their words.

Finally, she found Sirius fighting with Harry and Proudfoot against a group of Death Eaters. She smiled when she saw him, and the battle was momentarily forgotten. That was, until he spotted her and roared, "NAOMI! DOWN!"

She dropped to the ground and felt a spell speed past her—as it passed, strands of her blonde hair stood up for a second or two. She looked up, hoping it hadn't been a Killing Curse, because she'd heard Sirius' yell of pain. Then she realized victims of the Killing Curse never had a chance to yell in pain. Finally she looked up and found it had to have been a cutting curse, something Death Eaters enjoyed using on Sirius. It had hit his arm, and the arm was now bleeding rather profusely. Before Naomi stood, she let Sirius stun the Death Eater and summon his wand. Probably on accident, the summoning spell also grabbed Naomi's wand.

She glared at Sirius, who grinned back a little. When she reached her husband she knelt to kiss him boldly on the lips while Harry and Proudfoot held off the Death Eaters they were still battling. Naomi pulled back and found her husband with a goofy look on his face.

"I believe this is yours, my love," he said dopily, holding out her wand.

She chuckled. "You should probably concentrate on fighting, dear," she said.

"Right. Care to join us?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

Everything Ron had learned from Mad-Eye Moody and Naomi during their defense training at Hogwarts was coming back quickly. He attributed this to the fact that it hadn't been books he'd learned the curses and jinxes, but from practical lessons. They had dueled in their lessons, using the jinxes that wouldn't actually harm the opponent, but would disable him enough for the one who used the jinx to win the duel. The other curses and jinxes, the more serious and damaging ones, were used exclusively on targets. Ron had seemed to excel at them at the time, behind only Harry in the trials, and now Ron was doing quite well against real, living targets. Everything that had happened to him during his captivity in this very castle was fueling his desire to win every duel he was involved with. He didn't come out of every duel unscathed, of course; looking around, all his friends had a few cuts or bruises, and Ron wasn't an exception; he'd been hit with a few punching jinxes, a cut hex, and a short Cruciatus Curse. George had come behind the Death Eater and stunned him. Luckily, it had only lasted a second or two, and as soon as George had helped Ron up, Ron was ready to fight again.

He hadn't seen Hermione since they'd entered the room with everyone else, but tried not to think too much. Thinking too much and letting your guard down could mean death. Ron teamed up with the twins, all fighting a Death Eater each.

"Not bad, little brother," Fred called over his shoulder before shouting, "_STUPEFY!_" at the Death Eater he'd been fighting. The stunning spell hit and the Death Eater went down to the ground.

"Not bad yourself, Freddy," Ron called back, grinning a little.

Fred paused in his fighting. "If you ever call me that again, I'll use some of these spells on you."

Laughing, Ron yelled, "_EXPELLIARMUS! STUPEFY!" _in quick succession, disarming and stunning his Death Eater.

"Shall we move on, Weasleys?" George asked his brothers.

They joined yet another fight and battled on, still looking for their friends.

* * *

Remus had lost Emmeline in the many duels happening in this room—Remus was actually surprised a battle this size could take place in this room. When they'd first entered, it hadn't seemed nearly so big, but the more he considered it, the conclusion that came to him was that it was charmed to increase in size as the number of people increased.

_That'd be good for parties in the cottage,_ he thought, stunning and disarming his fifteenth Death Eater. _If Emmeline and Naomi can keep count, so can I._

"Padfoot!" he yelled, finally finding his best friend. "Move!"

Sirius' chair automatically glided to the side, something Muggle chairs could never manage without turning, and the stunning spell that had been aimed at him hit another Death Eater Tonks had been battling. "All right, Moony?" Sirius called over the noise.

"All right. You?" Remus called back.

"Never better!"

Remus grinned and started towards his best friend. Before he could, a vaguely familiar voice screamed. "MOONY!"

Before Remus could look around for the source of the voice, he was knocked to the ground and saw a jet of green light hit whoever had called for him. He felt weight fall on him and looked over at Sirius, whose jaw was nearly touching the floor. "Sirius! Behind you!"

Sirius spun around. "_PROTEGO! PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS!" _Now busy with another batch of Death Eaters, Sirius had no more time to spare for his best friend.

Something told Remus suddenly that he had to play dead. For a few moments, after conjuring up some fake blood on the floor, the weight of a dead man still on him, Remus lay his head down and waited. There was a boot to his side, and it took Remus every bit of discipline he had not to yell in pain. Whoever had kicked him moved on, and Remus was finally able to push the weight on him to the ground and look at the person who'd saved him. When he saw the man's face, his jaw dropped just as far as Sirius' had.

It was Wormtail.

* * *

Harry was dueling fiercely with a long, pale, twisted face the back of his mind had told him was Antonin Dolohov—the man who'd murdered Mrs. Weasley's twin brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt. It occurred to him that the only way he could have known this was by reading the _Daily Prophet_ every day after the breakout from Azkaban.

_Please tell me I'm not turning into Hermione_, he thought jokingly as he blocked Dolohov's cutting curse. He sent back a stunning spell, but the other wizard blocked this as well.

Something behind Dolohov caught the wizard's attention and he glanced very briefly over his shoulder. Harry took the chance. "_IMPEDIMENTA!_" he shouted, knocking Dolohov into another group of Death Eaters being fought by Emmeline and Naomi together.

"Nice one!" Naomi shouted before she started stunning the Death Eaters who'd become tangled in one another.

"Thanks," Harry said, helping her and Emmeline with the stunning and summoning of wands.

"I say we keep these for Sirius' collection instead of snapping them," Naomi said, pocketing all the wands she summoned.

"That's the strangest hobby I've ever heard of," Emmeline said, pausing just for a moment to look at her friend. "Is he aware of that?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't care," Harry replied, grinning and handing all the wands he'd summoned to Naomi, watching her shrink all of them and put spells over them to ensure they couldn't be taken by a disarming spell.

"Back to work, then?" Naomi asked once she'd finished.

The three immediately started fighting more Death Eaters, but before Harry could finish stunning the wizard he'd been dueling, a horrible pain erupted in his head, a pain he hadn't felt since his fourth year at Hogwarts. He knew instinctively what it was immediately, but he couldn't think; he was sure this time his head really was going to split open, and his scar would be the tearing point.

_He was back, and he was angry beyond anything he'd ever been. Not only were the Mudblood-lovers here, but the Potter boy was there as well. While that made him a slight happier—now he'd be able to destroy the worthless, half-blood brat—the Mudblood-lovers and blood traitors were winning the battle against his Death Eaters. Well, they would do so no longer. He would destroy them all, including the Potter boy and his abomination of a family..._

Harry shook himself a little, getting his mind back to himself. Voldemort was coming this way. Harry had to head him off. He had to end this. He wouldn't let Voldemort harm his family any more than he already had...

"Harry! Where are you going?" Naomi shouted after him as he ran through different duels, pushing Death Eaters, Order members, and Aurors aside equally.

Vaguely, he noticed he was passing Remus, who stared after him. Harry didn't stop to explain what he was doing. He couldn't wait. He had to go. This could have been what the Dark Lord wanted: to lure Harry away from his family, his protectors. But Harry didn't care. He was sick of seeing his family and friends suffer. If Harry could be the way to end all this, he wasn't going to pass up his chance—

"Harry Potter," said a silky voice. "How wonderful to see you again."


	47. Forty Seven

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Forty-Seven_

"_STUPEFY!"_ Remus shouted, sending his opponent falling to the ground. He whirled around, searching the place he'd last seen Harry, but not finding him. He'd seen Harry running towards the door, but Remus wasn't sure if he had actually left, or if he'd simply disappeared into the crowd of dueling witches and wizards. The werewolf sighed. Once he'd realized what exactly was going on in the Dark Lord's hideout, he'd had a bad feeling that this would be Harry's chance to face Voldemort. If that was the case, Remus needed to find Sirius, and the two needed to find their boy—they weren't going to let Harry face Voldemort alone.

_Might not get a choice, mate_, a voice told Remus. _If Harry's already gone, it's only a matter of time before he finds Voldemort, or vice versa, and who knows where that will be. By the time you get to him, you'll probably have wasted time that could've been spent fighting Death Eaters._

"_DIFFINDO!"_

Remus yelled in pain as the curse sliced into his lower back. His eyes watered as he fell to his knees from the pain. Turning around to see his attacker wasn't an option at the moment. In fact, doing anything wasn't an option at the moment. He felt rather than heard someone behind him, but he'd dropped his wand when he'd fallen and didn't have the strength to reach for it. After a few deep breaths, Remus screwed up his face, preparing for more pain, and kicked out his left leg, connecting with whoever was behind him, causing them to cry out. The person fell with a dull _thud_ that Remus could hear clearly, despite the rest of the noise in the room with them. His arms still weak from the pain shooting through his body, Remus reached for his wand and forced himself to turn around. His eyes widened. Hermione was lying on the ground, curled up on her side.

Quickly, Remus looked around, making sure everyone in the vicinity was busy with their opponents, before crawling over to Hermione. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly, wondering if she'd been the one to curse him, or if he'd attacked her for no reason.

She looked up at him, her eyes staring blankly at him. His brow furrowed as he watched her for a moment, and realized what had happened—she'd been hit with an Imperius Curse. Remus snapped his head up and looked around, searching for the person who was controlling Hermione. In a corner of the room, kneeling against a wall, a Death Eater was watching Remus and Hermione closely. "_STUPEFY!" _Remus roared, his wand pointed at the Death Eater. Somehow, the spell passed the other battling Death Eaters and Order members, hitting its target square on.

With another deep breath, ignoring the horrible pain in his back, Remus pulled Hermione's unconscious form away from the battle and sat her against the wall.

"What happened to her?" a voice behind Remus demanded. Remus turned to find Ron had run to them.

"She'll be fine," Remus assured the young wizard. "She was under the Imperius Curse."

"And what happened to you?" Ron gestured at Remus' back.

Remus hesitated. "I was hit with a cutting curse," he said shortly. "Stay here with Hermione until she wakes up." He started to head back to the battle, but Ron called him back.

"I know how to fix that," he said, pointing at Remus' back again. "My mum showed me last summer."

Remus smiled and resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. He never thought Ron would be the type to know Healing spells. "Go to it, then," he urged the redhead.

Ron stood behind Remus, and after a muttered incantation Remus couldn't quite make out, the pain in his back—and everywhere else for that matter—was gone.

Remus turned and looked at Ron, slightly surprised that the youngest Weasley son had performed the spell so accurately. "Thanks, Ron," he said, grinning.

Ron smiled. "Don't mention it." He turned back to his girlfriend. "I'll take care of her," he said quietly.

"Are you sure you'll be all right—"

The question was cut off by a scream some feet from them. Remus turned and found Sirius with a very furious, not to mention frightening, look on his face. The Head Auror was currently dueling with Bellatrix, and Sirius seemed to be winning.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Ron asked, looking from the duel to Remus.

Remus shook his head. "No. This is his fight," he said simply.

Surprised that Death Eaters hadn't attacked Ron, Hermione, and himself while they were busy, Remus took a moment and looked around. Stunned, injured, and bleeding witches and wizards were all over the place. Emmeline and Naomi had two Death Eaters cornered. Remus wondered vaguely how many had been killed on both sides. He'd spotted Dung earlier catching a curse in the chest. It hadn't been a Killing Curse; whatever it was, it had produced a purple flame with a slashing wand-motion. Dung had looked surprised when the curse had hit him, though he had to have seen it coming, and had fallen to the ground. Now Remus could see him, still motionless, but well out of the way of the other battles.

_Time to get back to work,_ Remus thought, glancing back at Ron and Hermione. The wizard placed himself beside his girlfriend, keeping his eyes open on the battle while occasionally glancing at her and rubbing her shoulder.

Remus moved quickly, passing the fierce duel between Sirius and Bellatrix. The werewolf wondered how they could even see each other through the bright flashes shooting from their wands. Shaking his head a little to clear it, he joined Tonks in her battle with Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

Sirius was concentrating harder than he ever had, trying to incapacitate his dear cousin. She'd hit him a few times with various jinxes and curses, but he'd hit her back with some spell he'd never used—he didn't even know he'd known it. Maybe he'd read it somewhere, but he had no idea where. The spell seemed to have caused intense pain for Bella, which only made Sirius smile maliciously and continue with his barrage of spells.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Bellatrix bellowed.

Sirius' eyes widened as he saw the jet of green light leave Bellatrix's wand and make its way towards him. Everything seemed to slow down considerably. There was no battle around them. It was just the two Blacks, each with complete opposite looks on their faces—Bella was grinning triumphantly, while Sirius sat horrified. His mind in overdrive, Sirius hurled himself from his wheelchair onto the floor, praying to every deity he'd ever heard of that the curse would miss him. Unfortunately, the number of times he'd barely missed this particular curse were too many to count, and he was sure to be running short on that good fortune by now.

_Please don't let my luck run out tonight..._ Sirius silently begged.

He felt the curse pass right over his head, causing his hair to fly up a bit, and hit his chair. He sighed greatly in relief.

_Oh bloody hell_, he groaned, glancing back at the chair—it was now nothing more than a pile of smoking, black ash. _That's just spectacular._

Sirius glanced at his smirking cousin. "Ickle Sirikins lost his chair," she mocked. "Now what's he going to do?" She laughed coldly. "It's all over, Sirius. I've waited years for this day."

The Head Auror only grinned. "So have I," he said. "_STUPEFY!"_

He'd caught Bella off guard, her wand at her side while she'd been mocking him. He felt an immense sense of pride as his cousin's eyes widened in surprise and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Once the excitement of stunning Bella, and stealing yet another one of her wands, had worn off, Sirius looked around, wondering what to do next. His only means of transportation had just been destroyed.

Cursing obscenities that would make even Naomi smack him up side his head, Sirius thought. If he could spot Dumbledore somewhere nearby, maybe the older wizard could conjure him a new chair.

_Or I could do it myself..._

Before he could even attempt it, a Death Eater tripped over him. Remus approached and stunned the young witch and looked at his friend.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" he asked, glancing from Sirius to Bella to the ashes that were once the Head Auror's wheelchair.

"No," Sirius said. "But I need a new chair."

"I surmised as much," Remus said dryly. "This is your second one tonight, mate. If something happens to this one, you're out of luck." With a bit of concentration and a complicated wand motion, a new wheelchair appeared in front of Sirius.

Sirius grinned at Remus. "Cheers, Moony. Now, how do I get into it?"

Sighing in an overdramatic way, Remus looked at his wand. "I think there's only one way to do this, Sirius, and you're not going to like it."

The other wizard growled under his breath. "Fine. Do it. But if you tell anyone you floated me into my chair, I'll murder you in your sleep. And I know ways to do it without anyone knowing it was me, or knowing you're actually dead, until it's too late."

Chuckling, Remus pointed his wand at Sirius. "_Wingardium Leviosa," _he recited. With an ugly look on his face, Sirius floated from the ground he was on and into his chair. "How's that?"

"Brilliant," Sirius said, getting situated. "Back to work?"

"I had a different idea for us, actually," Remus said, his face grim. "Harry's run off, and I think he may have gone to find Voldemort."

Sirius paled. "He went alone?" he asked weakly.

Remus sighed. "Which is why I've been trying to find you; I figured you'd want to be there as much as I do."

Nodding, Sirius' chair led the way through the battles to the door. "There isn't anything we can do to stop it, is there?"

"I don't think so," Remus replied.

The two went along silently through the castle, both wondering to themselves where their boy had gotten to. They didn't want to think Harry had found Voldemort. How long could Harry last before Voldemort took him down with a curse?

_Stop it! _Sirius yelled at himself. _Harry's quick with his wand. He can block curses. He'll be fine until you find him._

Sirius started to remember Harry's fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament. When Harry and Voldemort had dueled, their spells had hit each other, and neither could use his wand.

_That's when we saw Lily, James, and Julia... But Voldemort would remember that. Maybe he switched wands for that very reason. Maybe he was the one who kidnapped Ollivander, and that was the reason—Ollivander could make Voldemort another wand, one that wasn't related to Harry's wand, and that way, Voldemort could duel with Harry, and not have _Priori Incantatem _occur._

"Bloody hell," he said quietly, his wand out as he looked around corners for Death Eaters who hadn't yet joined the battle, and more importantly, Voldemort and Harry.

"What?" Remus asked, doing the same with his wand.

"I think I just figured out why Ollivander went missing."

Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Priori Incantatem,_" Sirius said simply. "It happens when Harry's and Voldemort's wands meet. Voldemort knows that, he'd want to do something about it... Right?"

Remus simply sighed heavily, deciding not to reply.

They continued their search for Harry for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes. Both were too worried about their boy to really notice where they were going or to speak. In fact, Sirius wasn't even sure he could speak if he wanted to. His throat had locked up and it was becoming a bit difficult to breathe. He didn't know if it was because they were getting closer, or because he knew what Voldemort could do to Harry if Harry wasn't quick enough.

"There," Remus finally said quietly, pointing at a door.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, and followed Remus' arm with his eyes. The front doors of the castle were wide open, and it seemed a blizzard had started up outside. "How do you know they're out there?" he asked.

He wished he hadn't asked the question. The moment the sentence was out of his mouth, a scream cut through the air, a scream both wizards knew well.

"Harry," they said in unison. Remus began to run and Sirius sped up his chair.

_Please let him be all right..._ Sirius silently begged.

* * *

Harry fell to the ground, hitting the snow hard, but kept his wand in his hands and his head clear. The spell Voldemort had used was painful, but Harry had been in more pain before. He pushed himself up and got back on his feet, though he was weaving a bit too much.

"Tell me, Harry," Voldemort called from some feet away. "How is it that you believe you can defeat me? Your training is not what I'd expected—did your precious guardians not expect this day to come?"

Harry ignored the jab. "I wouldn't be so worried about my training, if I were you, Tom," he called back. "How're those Horcruxes of yours? Missing your pet snake?"

Voldemort bristled and Harry grinned as he ducked behind a tree. He should have known better than to taunt the Dark Lord, but it was fun. And what better way to relieve some stress of facing Voldemort than to annoy him?

_Just don't get yourself killed,_ Harry's mind said in Remus' voice.

Harry paid for his dig about Nagini; he didn't get out of Voldemort's line of fire quickly enough and was hit with a Cruciatus Curse. All he could think was that Sirius was right, Voldemort's Cruciatus was far worse than any Death Eater's. He tried with all his might to maintain control and not give in to the pain. Using the training Emmeline had given him in Occlumency, Harry closed his mind and found immediately the pain had reduced, although some part of him was still aware of it. But he couldn't stay like this forever; if Voldemort kept up the curse—he was currently showing no signs of relenting—Harry would be worse than dead in a matter of minutes.

He fell deeper into his mind and felt something odd happening: he seemed to be drifting further into his mind than he'd ever been. He knew somewhere he should be afraid of this, but he wasn't. It was like he was dreaming, floating through his thoughts. Then he wasn't in his mind at all anymore, but outside his body. He could see himself writhing on the ground, even though his face looked quite calm, almost peaceful. He could see the furious look on Voldemort's face as he intensified the curse, trying to get Harry to scream in pain. And he saw the open doors of Voldemort's castle, and grinned. Two wizards stood there, looking angrier than Harry had ever seen them, and if Harry hadn't known their anger wasn't directed towards him, he definitely would have been frightened.

Harry forced himself back into his body and opened his mind back to the world. He bit his lip to keep from screaming and could taste the blood filling his mouth. Suddenly, unexpectedly, the curse was lifted and Harry could breathe again. He sat up, panting, and saw Voldemort's attention had been diverted to Remus. A hand grabbed the collar of Harry's robes and began to forcefully pull him back.

"All right, Harry?" Sirius asked quickly, trying to look from his godson to his best friend. "You hurt?"

"'Course I do!" Harry gasped. "Didn't you see what just happened?"

Sirius actually grinned a little. "You're fine, then. Good. Come on, up with you. Remus can't do this on his own..."

Harry nodded and stood beside his godfather, grasping the older wizard's shoulder to catch his balance. Sirius waited for Harry to get himself composed. "I'm okay..." the boy said quietly. "I've got a plan, but you have to trust me..."

The Head Auror raised an eyebrow. "That would depend on what you have planned," he said suspiciously.

But Harry shook his head. "There's no time to explain, just trust me, all right?"

After a few moments' hesitation, Sirius finally nodded. "Yeah, I trust you, Harry..." he said in the most sincere voice Harry had ever heard.

"Good. Go help Remus; I'll join you in a minute." Harry didn't wait for Sirius to reply before running off into the forest. He really did have a plan, he'd had bits in his mind for years, but he'd never actually put it all together. He thought of one of the last dreams he'd had at Hogwarts—it hadn't been a vision from Voldemort, but something else. In it, he'd had something in his pocket, just as he did now, and had used it on Voldemort.

_Makes sense, considering what it's been used for..._ Harry thought. Now he just had to figure out how to get close enough to Voldemort to use it.

Harry ducked his head out of the forest, looking towards the battle taking place. Remus and Sirius were doing all they could to hold off Voldemort. The Dark Lord was lazily blocking every spell the wizards sent at him—it hardly seemed like work for him; though Harry knew that had Dumbledore been the one battling him, he'd have had a much more difficult time of it.

"NO!" Sirius shouted suddenly. Harry looked to see what had happened. His eyes widened in horror. Remus had been raised thirty feet in the air and thrown—the werewolf hit a tree with a sickening crack.

Something in Harry snapped. He knew if he was going to get his chance, it had to be now. "OY! Tom!" he shouted. Voldemort ceased his attempts to curse Sirius and turned to Harry. "Come get me!"

Voldemort grinned nastily and advanced on the boy.

Hate like no other coursed through Harry's veins. He had no idea he could feel like this, had never considered how easy it would be to kill somebody, but he didn't care.

"Give up, Harry!" Voldemort called as he continued to approach. "It's over; your werewolf is no more, and once I defeat you, I will rid this world of the filth you call family! Come out, boy; it's time to face your destiny!"

Harry never thought he'd agree with anything Lord Voldemort said, but right then, he knew the Dark Lord was right. It was time to face his destiny, and his destiny was to defeat his opponent and save the wizarding world from darkness and misery. For the first time in his life, since he found out the true meaning of the prophecy, Harry truly believed he could win this battle. He stood tall, just like he knew his father had when he'd faced Voldemort the night he'd been murdered. He would protect his family, just as James Potter had tried to do.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Voldemort cried.

Time seemed to slow down considerably. The jet of green light was screaming towards Harry, but he watched it in amazement for what seemed like full minutes. At the very last second, Harry threw himself backwards into the snow, the curse flying over him and hitting a tree, setting it ablaze.

"Sirius! Go find Remus!" Harry called to his godfather who was staring in horror at what was happening.

Sirius was obviously relieved the curse hadn't hit Harry, but was still hesitant to leave the boy, even if it was to see if his best friend was all right. Finally his chair turned away and floated just above the snow at top speed. Seconds later, Harry couldn't even see him. That was how he wanted it.

"_REDUCTO!" _Harry shouted, pointing his wand over his head and diving to the side quickly. A fiery branch dropped to the snow-covered ground in front of Voldemort, while the rest of the tree blew to small pieces. Using a nonverbal charm, Harry cast an everlasting fire spell that Hermione had taught him on the log so the wet snow wouldn't put it out. The young wizard Apparated away from his spot and to a spot just behind Voldemort.

"Lose something?" Harry asked the Dark Lord, who was still staring at the spot Harry had been. Voldemort spun around. "You know, for a Dark Lord you're not all that clever, are you? You can't even defeat a seventeen-year-old boy! Maybe you're getting senile in your old age," he added lightly, moving his left hand behind his back.

"How dare you insult me, you insolent little brat," Voldemort spat, raising his wand.

Harry only grinned as his left hand moved to his pocket and grasped the item he'd brought along. Voldemort opened his mouth to cast the Killing Curse, time once again slowing down, and the young wizard pulled out the dagger Dumbledore had given him last year. What better way to kill a Dark Lord than with his own Horcrux? As he considered his next move, Harry recalled a story Remus had once told him, about how Godric Gryffindor had killed Salazar Slytherin. The irony of his current situation—the heir of Gryffindor defeating the heir of Slytherin nearly made him laugh, but he stopped himself just in time.

Just as Voldemort began speaking the second half of the curse, Harry moved forward and thrust the business end of the dagger right into the other wizard's chest.

Surprised, Voldemort actually dropped his wand to the snow and began to scream in pain. Knowing it wasn't over yet, Harry twisted the knife—Voldemort's screams increased, and as they did, pain beyond anything erupted all over Harry's body. His brain was on fire, his arms were being electrocuted, and his legs and feet had little bits of glass in every inch of them.

Harry was going to die from the pain. He could feel blood spilling from his body. His eyes were covered with a red film he assumed was from where his scar was ripping open. But through it all, Harry could still see Voldemort—he was paler than ever and covered in blood. Harry vaguely wondered how much of his own blood was on the Dark Lord and vice versa.

One of the last thoughts Harry had of that evening was that it was far too bright to be nighttime.

* * *

Sirius reached his best friend much more quickly than he believed could be possible. Remus was curled up, his arms and legs sticking in very unnatural angles that couldn't possibly be comfortable, but Sirius breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the other wizard's chest rise and fall, albeit very shakily and irregularly.

"It's going to be all right, Moony," Sirius muttered to the unconscious wizard automatically. "You'll be all right." He briefly wondered if he was attempting to comfort Remus or himself.

The thought was cast aside immediately as the most horrible, shrieking scream he'd ever heard in his life reached his ears. Sirius turned towards where he'd left Harry to deal with Voldemort and stared. Though he couldn't quite make out the details, he could see two tall figures facing one another in the darkness. The taller of the two sent a jet of bright green light at the other, but that other figure simply stepped out of the way of the Killing Curse. The other figure was now walking purposefully towards the taller of the tow, something shiny in his right hand. Sirius watched in fascination as the shiny object was buried in the chest of the taller figure.

Seconds later, the brightest light Sirius had ever seen filled the area, seemingly radiating from the top of the shorter figure and surrounding the other. It was over as quickly as it had begun and Sirius felt exhaustion take him into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Harry was lying in soft grass. The last thing he remembered was facing Voldemort, and finally killing him. Harry had thought at that moment that _he_ was going to die as well; the pain in his head had been more unbearable than thirty Cruciatus Curses at one time, and it had lasted long enough that the only thought in his mind was that he'd never see himself to his wedding day. _

_He lifted his head, finding it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. In fact, he felt none of the pain he'd felt before—not in his head or from the other injuries he'd endured during the battle with the Death Eaters. Slowly, he pushed himself up from the grass, now wondering why he was in grass—hadn't it been snowing before? Could this have been what death felt like? Was this Heaven? _

"_Need some help, mate?" asked a light voice. _

_Harry could hear the voice's owner smiling. He looked up and found a face very much like his own, but with hazel eyes shining mischievously. He turned over on his back and grasped the hand of the man holding out his own. Harry was easily lifted off the grass and onto his feet. "Dad?" he asked quietly. _

_James Potter grinned. "I wondered if you'd recognize me," he said. "It's good to finally see you, er, in person."_

"_A-are you a ghost? Am I dead?" Harry asked, feeling his body to test its firmness._

"_No, you're not dead, but you damn near were," James said grimly. "Your mother and I were watching everything. We saw what you did for Sirius and Remus, how you formed your own plan to save them. That was very brave of you. Very... Gryffindor-like, if you will."_

_Harry smiled a little. "Thanks," he said quietly. "And Sirius and Remus... Are they okay?"_

_James seemed to hesitate. "Well, that's a bit difficult, kid," he said sadly. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about all that right now, eh? Besides, your mum's waiting, and she's a bit impatient today—then again, all our nerves are on edge more than usual..."_

"_Er, all right," Harry responded, trying to work out what was going on. He followed his father across the grass to a cottage he'd seen before only in pictures. Wherever he was, the building he was facing was an exact replica of Lily and James Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. "Er, Dad, I mean, James... er..."_

_James chuckled and looked over his shoulder. "It's all right, Harry, you can call me Dad if you want..."_

"_Right... Well, where are we?" Harry asked, blushing a tad. _

"_Not really sure," James replied, sounding genuinely confused. "Your mum and I... well, we just sort of woke up here. And to be honest, we don't really even feel dead. It's like another world or something... We have jobs, we do our own grocery shopping... Very odd being dead."_

_Harry managed a grin as James held open the wrought-iron gate. _

"_Then we found Julia—I assume Sirius told you about her at some point." Harry nodded. "Since then, we've sort of been keeping an eye on you whenever we could. You're one hell of a Seeker, by the way—wish I'd had you on my team when I was at Hogwarts."_

"_Have you been wasting all this time talking about Quidditch?" asked an amused voice from the door. _

_Harry looked up and smiled widely. His mother looked exactly like she did in pictures—her dark red hair and green eyes, pale face, and confident stature. She was just as beautiful as Remus and Sirius had always told Harry. _

"_Hello, Harry," Lily Potter said, smiling. "Feeling all right?"_

_Harry nodded dumbly. "M'alright," he muttered. _

_Lily smiled wider and James clapped him on the shoulder._

"_Are you lot going to stay out there all night? Dinner's nearly ready..." _

_Harry looked over his mother's shoulder at a woman with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. All he could think was that she had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen._

"_Harry, this is Julia, your godmother," Lily said, introducing the woman. _

"_Hi, Harry," Julia said brightly. Harry waved lamely. "Well, come on, dinner's on the table."_

_James threw his arm around Harry and led him inside. "You know, Harry, I knew you'd gotten big, but the last time you were this close to me, you fit in my arms. Don't worry, I won't even try that now..."_

_Harry grinned again. "Thanks," he said, looking around the house in wonder. All the pictures on the wall were of the Potters and their friends throughout their time of knowing one another. It was odd looking at his parents and comparing them to Sirius, Remus, and Naomi. His parents were still the same age as when they'd died, while Sirius and Remus were aging normally. _

That's generally what happens when you die, mate_, said a voice that reminded Harry strongly of Sirius. _

"_Have a seat, Harry," Lily said. _

_Harry nodded and sat down across from Julia. _

"_Hungry, Harry?" Julia asked, holding out a bowl of mashed potatoes._

_While the others started eating, Harry stared around, still feeling confused. "Er, could I ask a question?"_

"_Of course," Lily said, throwing a look at James to stop him from stuffing his mouth. "What's on your mind?"_

"_Well, Sirius and Remus, mainly," Harry said slowly. "And Naomi, Emmeline, and the rest of my friends..."_

_The three adults exchanged a look. Harry couldn't exactly make out what the look meant. _

_James slowly sat his fork on his plate. "Look, Harry... Much as we may want it to be, war isn't a walk in the park... Especially when you're battling dozens of Death Eaters at a time..." _

"_James!" Lily and Julia said at the same time._

"_What?" James asked cluelessly. "It's true! What I'm trying to say is that no matter how hard you try or how many spells and charms and jinxes you know, you still can't make it out unscathed..."_

_Harry sighed. "Who died?" he asked flatly._

"_Nice one, James," Lily said coolly. She turned to her son. "Harry, we really don't know the extent of anyone's injuries. We know about what you know—yes, people were hurt; we just don't know how badly."_

"_So Remus could have lived, right?" Harry asked hopefully, looking around the table. There were no smiles or nods. "Right?" _

_Julia reached across the table for Harry's hand. "We hope so," she said quietly. "We were most worried about you, though."_

"_Me?" Harry said blankly. "Why?"_

"_Because of your connection with Voldemort," James said simply. At Harry's confused look, he went on. "It was a lot more than just him reading your thoughts or you getting visions every once in a while that made your head hurt. He didn't know it, Dumbledore didn't even know it, but the connection was much, much deeper than that. Basically, if Voldemort was to die, because of this connection, you'd die too."_

_Harry's jaw dropped. He tried to form words, but was unable. Finally he closed his mouth, cleared his throat, and tried again. "S-so I am d-d-dead?" he whispered._

_Finally, a smile. "No," Lily replied. "Harry, we don't know what happened. One minute we were watching you battle with Voldemort, and the next, we were there with you—your father and I, I mean. There was nothing we could do; we were sort of drawn into your mind..."_

_Silence. "So you possessed me?" Harry said slowly. _

"_If you want to get technical, I suppose that's what you'd call it," James said lightly. "But we were able to increase your magic and your strength, and you were able to defeat Voldemort."_

"_Wait a second," Harry said, his brow furrowed. "Sirius said Voldemort stole your powers when he returned at your cottage... How could you increase my magic if you have no power?"_

_James grinned in a way that made Sirius look innocent. "Voldemort_ thought_ he stole our powers—but have you noticed his attacks were fairly weak this time around compared to the first war?"_

"_Well no, since I wasn't even born until the last year of it, but Sirius and Remus wondered why he wasn't doing more than he was."_

_Lily smiled. "That's because Voldemort isn't as brilliant as he thought he was. While he did transfer some powers from the house to himself, it was mostly the energy he'd created by attacking us that night. It was power he already had, but it was almost fifteen years old—it made him weaker. He could do his usual Killing Curse bit, scare people when he wanted, but when it came to big attacks, he had to leave it to his Death Eaters."_

"_Yeah, he was able to pull of that attack on Surrey with the hurricane," Julia said, "but giants even stopped listening to him—personally, I think they could sense he was weaker, unable to keep his promises." She shrugged. "Either way, all he had left were his Horcruxes. Whether he realized something was amiss, I have no idea, but after three years, he just couldn't do it anymore."_

"_I'd like to think it was old age and he was dying anyway," James continued. "Whatever it was, I'm sure you noticed those months when there was just nothing—no attacks, no deaths, no disappearances... Voldemort had to go into hiding to rest. Tonight he was planning on just doing away with Sirius and Remus, not expecting you to show up and rescue them. Great job with that again, by the way." James winked. Lily glared. "Sorry, back on track..."_

_Lily and Julia rolled their eyes at one another. "He did have powers," Julia said. "But they were weak tonight, especially after torturing Sirius and Remus. When you showed up, then the Order, he had to get away—he had potions hidden away to return his power for quick bursts. The potions would have returned all his strength for four hours—he barely lasted one."_

"_You need to know all this, Harry, to understand what nearly happened to you. You're the reason he was weakened in the first place... He had your blood, which made him more human," Lily said. "Your blood was as good as destroying a Horcrux. But that connection was still there, and if we hadn't been there with you, you would have died."_

_Harry nodded. "So can I just go back to my body and be all right?" he asked quietly, letting everything sink in._

"_Not exactly, kiddo," James said. "Your body's been damaged fairly significantly. You have injuries worse than anything any Healer has ever seen. There's still a long way to go for you; you need strength and energy and magic..."_

"_How do I get that? I'm assuming I'm unconscious, so it's not like I can do anything..."_

"_You don't have to," Julia said, smiling sadly. "We can help you, but it'll take some time."_

_James looked at Lily. "You want to tell him?"_

_She nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sure you've heard all about the protection of a mother's blood, you've probably heard it all your life," she said. Harry smiled and nodded. "Well, there is a way James, Julia, and I can do something of the same sort—we can transfer what's left of our powers and energy to you."_

"_What would that do to you, though?" Harry wondered aloud. "If you have no energy left..." The conclusion he silently came to seemed to be the right one—Lily, James, and Julia had the exact same sad look on their faces. "No," Harry said, shaking his head. "I can't let you do that..."_

"_Harry, life here—wherever here is—isn't horrible, but it's nothing like the lives we had before," James said gently. "Look at us, we're nearly your age; do you know how weird that is for us? Hell, if we were still alive like this, Lily and I wouldn't be your parents; we would've been your classmates. And Julia..." He looked over at his friend._

"_I can't say I've had the best of times here," Julia said quietly, staring miserably at her hands. "Especially without Sirius—I know he's happy, and I couldn't be happier for him, but it's not the same."_

_Lily reached over and took her hand tightly. "We want to do this for you, Harry," she said quietly. "If it'll give you a chance to recover and live your life, we'll do whatever it takes."_

"_Only thing is," James said just as quietly as the others, "we need your permission."_

_Harry sat there thinking for long minutes. If he allowed this to happen, his parents and his godmother wouldn't exist in their world anymore. As odd as it was to think about it, they were living in this world—the proof was all around him: the smells, the feel of it, listening to them talk as clearly as Harry would hear his family back home. They'd basically be killing themselves to give Harry a life. And it wouldn't be the first time, either..._

_He looked around at the table, seeing the love the three adults had for him, knowing they truly wanted nothing more than to do this for him. He gulped and nodded. "Okay, you have my permission."_


	48. Forty Eight

_**Resolutions **_

By Neurotica

_Forty-Eight_

Sirius Black sat in a comfy armchair close to the door of a specially made hospital ward, looking over his friends and family as they recovered from their various injuries. Emmeline was lying in the bed closest to him, sleeping. She'd been the only one without serious injuries from the battle besides himself, and the pair had been trading off in their vigil over the patients. It had been less than two days since the defeat of Lord Voldemort and the true end of the war, but looking over the still figures of his comrades, Sirius didn't feel the joy he'd always figured he would.

Most of the injuries weren't too serious; just severe exhaustion—physically, magically, mentally—and the patients would need bed rest until they recovered completely. There were, of course, various cases of broken bones, internal bleeding, and things Sirius didn't even want to hear about. All he really knew was that the most severe injuries were not in this room—those two people had gotten private rooms down the hall, and visiting them was not allowed at the moment; Healers were in the rooms constantly, working on fixing the patients, and while they did their best to seem optimistic on the rare occasions they left the rooms, Sirius knew the outlook was grim.

Sirius hadn't left the hospital since he'd arrived, and he wouldn't leave until the last of his friends and family members was released by Healers, no matter how long that took. Molly had come to visit for hours at a time, bringing Mira, Alex, and John with her to see their parents, but at the moment, she was at the cottage caring for the babies with help from Andromeda and Fleur.

Too much had happened, and Sirius had yet to wrap his mind around it completely. Not that he'd really tried; he'd decided when he'd woken up in his own hospital bed that any discussions on what would happen now that the war was over could wait until everyone could enjoy it. He'd briefly dealt with Auror business when Proudfoot had dropped by the day before to check on everyone and speak to Sirius about the prisoners captured in Voldemort's hideout. Sirius asked him to wait until he returned to the Ministry before discussing it, or at least another few days. Proudfoot agreed and spent an hour talking to Sirius about Quidditch.

But Sirius couldn't even find it in himself to enjoy the conversation, the subject being one of his favorites to talk about.

The Weasleys were all grouped together at the far end of the ward, Hermione beside Ron. Then came Remus. There were two extra beds besides the two that Sirius and Emmeline slept in. The occupants of those beds wouldn't be able to lie in them for some time, if ever.

_Stop it. They'll be all right,_ he told himself over and over, as he'd had to do more times than he liked to admit. But he couldn't get the thought out of his head. Death was the last thing he wanted to deal with. What would he do without them? He'd been through so much with the both of them, and losing them now just wasn't an option.

_Well, it is an option, but you don't want to admit that, do you? You don't want to admit that any one of the people in this ward could die. You're nothing without your family. They are what made you what you are now. _

Roughly, Sirius swiped at his eyes and shut the voice up.

Every six hours or so, Ted Tonks would pop in his head to check on Sirius. Ted was assigned to the other two patients outside the room, but made it a point to stop in to make certain Sirius and Emmeline were as comfortable as they could be. Sirius didn't think these little visits were doing anything for his mood, but he realized that Ted's company helped him remain calm should something bad happen.

Like yesterday.

Emmeline had just returned from getting herself and Sirius some tea. The two sat in chairs against the wall, sipping their drinks in silence, listening to the faint sounds of the sleeping patients' breathing. As Sirius was finishing off his tea, an alarm went off on the other side of the ward. Immediately, Emmeline had jumped up and ran to the bed where the alarm was sounding—Ron's bed—and tried to find the cause for the noise. Within seconds, the room was full of Healers. They pushed Emmeline back and Sirius joined her in the center of the room. Together, they watched the Healers decipher what was wrong with Ron, and tried to stabilize him. Later, they were told that Ron had had a seizure. He'd been having very minor ones since his arrival to St. Mungo's, but this one had nearly killed him. No one seemed to know why the young wizard was suffering from the seizures.

And Remus... When Sirius had left Harry to his duel with Voldemort to find his best friend, he was certain Remus had died. Somehow though, Remus had still been breathing, and after waking up after sudden unconsciousness brought on by whatever had gone on with Harry and Voldemort, Sirius was able to carefully transport him to the hospital without causing further injuries to Remus' badly battered body. He'd been worse off than Sirius had originally thought. Whatever Remus had gone through before Harry had shown up had caught up with him when he'd hit that bloody tree. Emmeline said Snape had given Remus a bezoar to keep whatever potion or poison had been forced down Remus' throat during his capture from doing its job, but Ted believed the bezoar hadn't been completely effective. Emmeline was quick to remind Sirius that this wasn't Snape's fault; that even a potions master who didn't know what poison a person ingested couldn't guarantee a bezoar was going to work. Still, Sirius found it a little easier on himself to blame Snape... Whatever had happened to Remus, he wasn't doing well at the moment, and if he got any worse, he'd be moved next door, with the critically injured patients.

Sirius did everything he could not to think of them. He counted cracks in the ceiling, tried to work on crossword puzzles without actually reading any articles in the _Daily Prophet_, anything that would keep him from thinking about Harry or Naomi. He wasn't certain what exactly had happened to his wife, but from what he'd heard from Emmeline, it was amazing she had survived. Regardless, Sirius wasn't allowed to see her at the moment, and it was killing him.

Harry, on the other hand, was a complete mystery to the Healers. Upon his first examination of the boy, Ted had told Sirius that there was nothing visibly wrong with him. He had a few minor injuries, including a nasty cut on his forehead, but for the most part, he seemed fairly healthy, all things considered. Nevertheless, Harry was in a very deep sleep that he couldn't be woken from, and it scared Sirius beyond anything else in this entire situation. It wasn't like when Sirius was brought to the hospital when he'd been hit with the Torchier curse—it was obvious to Healers that there had been _something_ not right with him; they only had to figure out what. But with Harry, they were absolutely clueless.

"Sirius?" came a sleepy voice to his left. The Head Auror looked over to find Emmeline had woken. "Any changes?"

He shook his head as his chair made his way towards her bed. "Nothing that I'm aware of," he replied. "How'd you sleep?"

"Horribly," she said flatly. "I don't think I even slept, and if I did, I still feel like I haven't slept in a month."

He smiled slightly. "I know the feeling."

Emmeline looked over to her husband's bed. "He looks a little better," she said hopefully. "Seems to be getting some of his color back."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah," he said. "You realize he's probably just sleeping, right?" he added with a grin. "There's no other way he can get any rest with me around, so he's pretending to be out cold."

She chuckled. "If I had my way, I'd do the same thing," she joked.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

After a few minutes, Emmeline sighed. "Why don't you go home for a bit, have a shower and something to eat... see your daughter?"

"I suppose I could," Sirius replied slowly, looking uncertain. "Are you going to be all right?"

Emmeline smirked. "I think I can handle a few hours in a hospital room by myself," she said. "Go."

Sirius mock-saluted and did as told. "Want me to bring anything back for you?"

"I wouldn't be against a sandwich."

"Consider it done." Sirius winked and left the room, slowing down as he passed Naomi's hospital room. The door was open, and he could see Healers crowded around her bed. _I wish they'd just let me see her for a minute..._ He sighed. Harry's room was just across the hall, and there were wards to keep anyone other than Healers outside it. _Not fair..._ he grumbled, continuing on his way.

A temporary Floo connection had been setup on that level to allow people to travel to and from the hospital without having to deal with the press that had congregated on the main level. For extra security, a spell had been placed on the fireplace—one had to tap their wand against the brick and say their name to be allowed to Floo in or out.

"Sirius Black," he said clearly but dully, tapping his wand against the fireplace. After a moment, fire erupted in the grate. Sirius tossed in some Floo powder, entered with his chair— the inside had been enlarged to ensure it could fit easily— and said the address of the cottage before beginning to spin.

The spinning finally stopped and he rolled out onto the carpet, marveling at the spell Molly had used that automatically cleaned soot from the carpet to keep it from staining. He entered the kitchen where he found Andromeda at the table, reading.

"Hey, Andy," he said, coming to a stop beside her in his normal spot. "How's it going?"

She smiled and closed the book. "Not horribly. Molly and Fleur are upstairs giving the kids a bath."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Fleur is helping give the kids a bath?" he asked incredulously. "You mean she's not afraid of getting her precious hair wet?"

Andromeda gave him a look. "She's actually very capable," she said, sounding surprised herself. "The boys seem to like her a lot."

Sirius burst out laughing, earning a light smack from his cousin. "Oh, come on! That was funny..."

Andromeda's lips were twitching, but she didn't comment any further. "How're things at the hospital?"

The wizard sighed. "Same as ever," he said. "Really, this whole 'spending days at a time at the hospital' thing is getting old."

"Well, I'm certain that once this is over, trips to St. Mungo's will be minimal," Andromeda responded. She looked at Sirius critically. "Then again, you're rather accident prone, so I can't guarantee you won't end up there every month."

"Thanks for that," Sirius said flatly. Andromeda winked. "Ted's been a big help, though, as always. It's nice having family members in important positions."

Andromeda laughed. "You just like being able to bombard someone with questions who won't throw you out of the hospital."

"True." Sirius grinned a little. He looked over and spotted the _Daily Prophet_ folded over so that the headline was visible.

"It's the first one that came out after the battle," Andromeda said quietly as Sirius reached over for it. "There aren't many details, since the _Prophet_ can't get any comments from anyone who was actually there, but it's a bit amusing watching them try making things up. Apparently, you turned on your Aurors and cursed fifteen of them."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I can see how that could be amusing..."

"Well, for those of us who've been keeping track of the _Prophet's_ attempts to discredit you, it is amusing."

"What number is this?"

"Seventy-eight."

"Hmm," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I'd thought it be higher than that."

"Sirius! You're here," Molly said, entering the kitchen. Sirius turned and smiled. "Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

Sirius opened his mouth to tell Molly he was perfectly fine, but she'd already started making a plate for him.

"How about a butterbeer?" Molly said after she put the plate in front of him.

Sirius looked at Andromeda for help on telling Molly to sit down and relax, but his oh-so-helpful cousin was too busy not laughing. "Molly, honestly, I'm all right... Sit down for a change—or better yet, go see your children... You've hardly been at the hospital since they were brought in."

Molly avoided looking at him. "Well, there's a lot to do here. Someone's got to watch the children."

"Fleur and I can handle it, Molly," Andromeda said gently.

The Weasley matriarch sighed and thought for a moment before finally nodding. "All right," she conceded. "I'll go to the hospital. But you're certain you'll be all right with the babies, Andromeda?"

The other smiled. "I'm positive. Go before I have Sirius stun you and take you there himself."

Sirius took out his wand and waved it a little with a grin. "It'd be a dream come true."

Molly gave him a look that told him if he stunned her he would pay dearly the moment she woke. "I'll be back in a few hours then, I suppose. Let me know if you need—"

"GO!" the Black cousins yelled.

Finally, Molly grabbed her cloak, and a few minutes later, Sirius heard her leave through the fireplace. "Why doesn't she want to see her children? If Nymphadora was in the hospital, I'd be there in a heartbeat..." Andromeda said.

Sirius shrugged. "One thing I've learned about Molly Weasley over the last twelve years is that she likes to keep busy when bad things happen. When Arthur died and she came to stay with us at Number Twelve... Andy, I'd never seen that place as clean as it was once she got a hold of it."

Andromeda sighed. "Well, you should eat and go see your own child. She's missed you."

The Auror smiled. "I've missed her..." He stared at his meal, starting to wonder what would happen if he lost Naomi and had to take care of Mira himself. He was certain he would manage, especially with the help of his friends, but it was one thing he didn't want to experience. He didn't want to sit his daughter down in a few years and explain why her mother wasn't around.

"Sirius," Andromeda said quietly. "Whatever you're thinking, you need to stop."

Sirius looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "How would you know what I'm thinking?"

"I know that look," the witch said frankly. "You're thinking about something horrible happening and how you'll deal with it. Stop it. You being depressed and miserable isn't going to help anything."

Sirius smiled a little. "You're as bad as Remus, you know that?"

"I've known you your entire life. I've learned a few things about you in that time." Andromeda reached over for the _Daily Prophet_ in front of Sirius and put it aside. "Don't think about any of this rubbish until you're ready."

"Okay," Sirius said, his hands raised in surrender. "You win... No depression or wallowing in misery..." He sighed, staring at his plate of food. "I'm not all that hungry. I think I'll go see Mira."

Andromeda smiled and winked. "Excellent idea."

Sirius made his way upstairs and down the hall to the open door of the nursery. Fleur was busy tucking in one of the twins. "Are they asleep?" he asked quietly.

The French witch turned and smiled. "Ze boys are," she replied at the same volume. "Mira, I believe, was waiting for her father."

Nodding, Sirius wheeled to his daughter's cot as Fleur left the room. "Hey, beautiful," he said when Mira turned her head and looked at him with her big silver-grey eyes. "Have you been good?"

Mira stuck out her arms to be picked up, a large smile blossoming over her face. Sirius chuckled and lowered the bars so he could reach her better. The little girl crawled out of the cot and onto his legs. "Da," she said quietly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "What did you say?" he asked stupidly.

"Dadadadadadadada," Mira babbled happily.

_Her first word... If you could consider that a word... It was Harry's first word,_ Sirius thought. "Of course you would start talking when your Mum isn't around," he told his daughter, grinning widely. "But I'm glad I was around when you decided to talk."

Mira buried her head against her father's chest. Sirius decided to sit by the window and just relax for a bit with his little girl. So long as he had her in his arms, all his troubles didn't seem so important.

* * *

Emmeline and Molly fluffed pillows and pulled blankets up for the patients while they rested. Molly was busy moving Ron's hair out of his eyes when Emmeline heard something on the other side of the room. She stopped in her tracks and listened hard, trying to hear over the constant beeping of magical monitoring instruments. She heard it again and quickly made her way over there. She'd thought she'd heard rustling of sheets, but none of these people had moved in days. Could someone finally be awake?

She answered her own question as she pulled aside the curtain around Remus' bed. She smiled broadly. Her husband was moving slightly, trying to get comfortable. His face was contorted in pain, but he otherwise seemed okay. "Hey, you," Emmeline said quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder. He immediately relaxed. "Molly?" she called quietly.

"Yes?" the other witch replied a few moments later, approaching the bed.

"I think he's waking up... Could you get a Healer?"

Molly smiled. "Of course, dear."

Emmeline sat down at her husband's bedside and gently massaged his knuckles wither her fingers. His eyes began to move, but he seemed unable to open them.

"Em?" he said in a gravelly voice, his lips hardly moving.

The witch's smile widened. "I'm here, love."

"Where'm I?"

"St. Mungo's," she replied. "You've been here for two days."

"Oh." He finally managed to open his eyes a little. "Why?"

She hesitated and felt immense relief that she didn't have to explain anything right away—Molly had returned with one of the Healers. After a thorough examination, the Healer stood back. "Well, he seems to be recovering very well, better than what we'd expected when he first arrived. I'm going to give him a few pain killing potions, but I think he'll be just fine."

"Excellent news," Emmeline said, looking at her husband. He raised the corner of his lip in an attempt to smile.

Molly pulled the Healer aside to ask him a few questions about her children, leaving the Lupins alone again.

"Harry okay?" Remus murmured.

Emmeline bit her lip. She would have rather answered his other question—at least she could. Again, she was cut off as a mediwitch entered with different potions for Remus to take. Luckily for Emmeline, just moments after the witch fluffed his pillow and left, Remus was drifting off again.

* * *

The next morning, Sirius returned to St. Mungo's after his first good nights' sleep in days. He passed the room with Harry, knowing there would be no chance of him getting in there—though it wasn't for lack of trying—and started back into the main ward. Just as he'd gotten the door open, Ted called for him.

"We need to talk," the Healer said gravely.

Sirius groaned loudly. "You know, Ted, those words coming out of a Healer's mouth when a dozen of my friends and family are on the verge of death... It's not what I want to be hearing right now, Ted."

"I know, but I've been trying to find you for hours—it's about Naomi, and you need to hear this now before someone else blurts it out."

Raising an eyebrow, Sirius followed Ted into Naomi's hospital room. It was the first time he'd seen his wife since the battle. She didn't look well—she had numerous bruises, obvious broken bones... Sirius was reminded of when Hagrid had found her at Hogwarts after Voldemort had discovered she was a spy.

Ted sighed. "Trust me, she looks better than she did," he said grimly. Sirius looked at him in shock. "I'm not going to lie to you, she was hit with something like six curses at the same time, all of them known to eventually cause death."

"So you're saying my wife should be dead six times over?" Sirius said dryly, still staring at Naomi.

"Yes," Ted said. "But she's not. We were able to counter four of the curses, and she seems to be recovering from them. The last two, however, don't seem to want to be countered."

"There's a surprise," Sirius muttered. "What are the remaining curses?"

Ted hesitated. "Well, one is a curse that causes the brain to slowly shut down—we think we've got that one mostly under control. Naomi is reacting much better to our tests. The other..." The Healer sighed heavily. "Do you remember when Naomi was pregnant with Mira, and I told the two of you about curses that cause spontaneous abortions?"

"Yes..." Sirius said slowly, his eyebrows rose as high as they could be.

"I believe something of that nature was cast on Naomi." Ted must have expected a very different reaction from Sirius.

The Head Auror's brow furrowed. "Ted, Naomi's not pregnant..."

"Oh boy," the Healer muttered, his eyes widening.

Sirius' heart dropped to his feet. "What?"

Ted sat down in a chair across from the other wizard. "After our initial examinations, we discovered that Naomi is indeed pregnant—closing in on two months, I would think."

Sirius' mind was completely blank. Only a few hours ago, he'd thought this entire situation couldn't have been any worse. He should have known better—rarely was he ever right. "And?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"And what?" Ted asked, slightly confused.

"What about the baby?"

"Oh, right," Ted replied. "Well, I also think the curse was on a delay—whoever cast it on her couldn't have known she was pregnant; if you didn't even know, I would be willing to bet she didn't either. They could have cast it on the off chance she _could_ get pregnant in the next six months or so. Obviously these Death Eaters hadn't discussed what curses to use on her, and each did the worse thing they could think of. Whatever the case, the curse hasn't taken yet. Your baby is still alive and growing as we speak. However," Ted said a bit louder to interrupt Sirius, "if we do not find the counter-curse soon, the curse will surely sense the baby and activate. If that happens, there's a very high chance both Naomi and the baby could die…"

* * *

It was hours before Remus woke again. Emmeline broke the time apart by grabbing a small lunch in the cafeteria and stopping to visit injured Order members and Aurors in various other rooms around the new ward. She met up with Tonks in the room shared by Elphias Doge and Sturgis Podmore. The three immediately began to ask about the others who'd been in the battle, and she happily told them that Remus was doing much better than expected. Tonks was one of the few who'd escaped the battle with minor injuries—she'd twisted her ankle after the battle when she'd slipped on a wand that had been dropped, and that was about the worst of it. Elphias had been hit with a rather powerful stunner, but had woken fairly quickly, and Sturgis had deep cuts caused by cutting hexes that Healers worried could have infected his internal organs.

"Any word on Harry?" Tonks asked once the main subjects had been exhausted.

Emmeline shook her head. "None," she replied sadly. "All we know is that we're not allowed to see him."

Sturgis snorted. "Bet Sirius is loving that," he muttered sarcastically, wincing as he touched his side.

"He's not too happy, to say the least," Emmeline confirmed. "And what's worse, he's not allowed to see Naomi, either."

"Why not?" Elphias asked.

"Well, after Harry, she was the most seriously injured... Granted, we're not certain _how_ Harry was injured; I think that's what's worrying Healers," Emmeline said.

Tonks nodded. "Dad's really worried about him," she said. "He's afraid they keep looking over something, and if they don't find it soon, Harry might..."

"We're trying not to think that right now," Emmeline said quickly. "And we're definitely not thinking that aloud around Sirius." She gave Tonks a pointed look.

"Believe me," the Auror said with a snort, "I've learned when to keep my mouth shut around Sirius, if you know what I mean."

Emmeline glanced at her watch and sighed. "Well, I should be getting back; Remus may be waking soon—I don't know how long those painkilling potions are supposed to last..." She said her goodbyes to her fellow Order members, promised to visit again soon, and left the room, taking the familiar route back to her family and friends.

When she entered, she was met with an odd sight. Well, it wasn't really all that odd, but it was rather surprising. There was someone in the room that Emmeline didn't recognize, and the other woman was standing at the foot of her husband's bed. Feeling a little defensive of Remus, she closed the door a little harder than she would have normally done. The woman started and turned.

"Can I help you?" Emmeline asked politely, approaching her, her hand remaining close to her wand pocket.

The woman smiled shakily. "Oh, hello," she said quietly. "I wasn't aware anyone else was here..."

"Can I help you with something?" Emmeline asked again.

"Well, I'm... I guess a friend of Remus'. I'd heard he was here, so I wanted to see how he was."

"Might I ask who you are?" Emmeline said, her eyes narrowed. As far as she could recall, she'd never seen this woman before in her life.

"Celeste Moxley," the witch replied, sensing Emmeline was growing slightly paranoid. "Remus helped out my friends and I during a rather... difficult time."

Emmeline thought. The name sounded vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where from. Finally, she realized who the woman was. Her eyes widened. "You're one of the female werewolves from the Underground," she said quietly.

The woman smiled slightly and nodded. "I am... well, _was,_" she said. "Remus took care of that."

"I'm Emmeline." She stuck out a hand to shake the other woman's.

"Ah, yes, Remus spoke very highly of you," Celeste said.

"And of you," Emmeline replied. "He was quite worried about you after that full moon—he never heard whether you'd made it or not."

Celeste nodded. "I was one of the few who did," she said sadly. "Though if it hadn't been for your husband, I don't know that any of us would have survived."

"He'll be very pleased to know you're all right."

Celeste smiled. "And how is he now? I've been reading the papers everyday, but they don't exactly say much..."

"The Healers say he'll be fine," Emmeline told her. "He was awake briefly earlier, but after a few painkilling potions... well, you can see the results."

The other woman chuckled. "That's very good news. Well, I should be going," she said. "Please tell Remus I dropped by, and I'll come see him in his office once he returns to work."

"I will," Emmeline said with a smile. "Take care of yourself, and please, feel free to come back if you can; I'm certain he'll want to see you."

"Thank you," Celeste replied, returning the smile. "I do hope your family and friends recover quickly. From what Remus says, they're all very dear to him."

Emmeline snorted in a rather unladylike way. "That is what we call a major understatement." She smiled at her husband. "But yes, they are all very important to him. To both of us."

"It was wonderful meeting you, Emmeline, I do hope we'll get the chance to speak more in the future."

"As do I, Celeste."

Celeste smiled at Emmeline, glanced back at Remus, and left the room. Emmeline turned to watch her leave and found Sirius had just entered the room, looking at the other woman with a confused, raised eyebrow. He let the door shut and wheeled over to Emmeline. "Who was that?" he asked.

Emmeline explained.

Sirius looked thoughtful. "She's a lot more attractive than Remus let on." Emmeline smacked him. "Ow! It's not like he was ogling her... He just mentioned she was pretty, and only after I kept on asking."

"You're married," Emmeline reminded him sharply. She'd expected him to retort, and when he didn't, she looked over at him. He looked miserable. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and attempted a smile. "Nothing," he said quietly. "How's Remus?"

Emmeline raised an eyebrow, but told Sirius how his best friend was. Sirius didn't seem nearly as excited as he normally would have. She didn't want to ask again; Sirius looked as though he was ready to burst into tears any second. Instead, she squeezed his shoulder, and went to sit beside her husband. She'd inquire into what happened with Sirius later.

* * *

A few days later, Remus was finally able to remain awake for more than twenty minutes at a time. Visitors to the room were limited—only family was currently allowed due to the number of still sleeping patients. Luckily for Remus, though, he considered the entire Order of the Phoenix his family.

Upon waking, he'd once again asked his wife about Harry. And once again, she'd avoided the question. When he kept asking, she'd told him the Healers had asked her not to tell him anything that may upset his condition. Remus raised an eyebrow at the comment, not to mention the fact that his wife seemed relieved by the Healers' request. He'd informed her that he was not a child, and he could handle whatever had happened. She changed the subject to anything else.

Currently, Emmeline was asleep across from him, and Remus was staring at the ceiling, thinking. He'd been awake for two days now, and he had yet to see Sirius. It seemed, though, that Emmeline was willing to talk about him, but she didn't know much. Whatever was wrong with his friend, he wasn't talking about it. Well, the moment Remus saw Sirius, he would get the information out of his best friend. Maybe Sirius would tell Remus what was wrong with Harry once they finished that discussion.

Just as Remus was once again giving up on seeing Sirius that evening, the door opened, and Remus nearly laughed as his friend wheeled himself into the room. "Oh, so you are alive, I see," Remus said lightly, his voice still slightly hoarse.

Sirius seemed shocked that anyone was even in the room. After he jumped a few feet from his chair, he looked around and smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm alive... I heard rumors you hadn't bitten the dust, either," he joked.

The other wizard shrugged. "What can I say, even Voldemort can't get rid of me." Sirius chuckled and rolled over to the bed. "You know, Padfoot, there aren't many people who can joke about this type of thing..."

"Eh, we're an odd pair, always have been. Why question it?" Sirius said with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "How're you feeling?"

"Not bad, I suppose. I'm sorer than I've ever been in my life, but after what happened, the Healers say that's pretty much to be expected."

Sirius nodded. "Well, I'm glad to see you awake," he said quietly. "It's good news after days of very bad news..."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Sirius sighed and looked away, gathering his thoughts. When he looked back at Remus, his face showed none of the emotion it had a few seconds ago. "It's nothing, Moony, don't worry about it."

"But I am worried about it," Remus replied. "I'm not Emmeline; I don't have to be a Legilimens to know when you're lying to me. Don't be a martyr. If something's wrong, tell me. Is it about Harry?"

Sirius shook his head. "There's been no news on Harry, which, according to Ted, is good news."

"Then who?"

The Auror hesitated. He glanced over at Emmeline.

"If you don't want her to know, I won't tell her," Remus promised quietly. "It'll stay between us, if that's how you want it."

"It's not that I don't want Emmeline to know. I just don't want her worrying about this on top of everything else that's going on. She's hardly taken a break from this place, worrying about you and everyone else..."

"Sirius, you're babbling," Remus said flatly.

"Sorry," Sirius replied. He sighed heavily. "All right, I'll tell you..." Remus waited patiently for Sirius to start talking; he seemed to be having a lot of trouble with it.

"It's Naomi," he said finally. "I didn't even know what was wrong with her until Ted pulled me aside the other day. Emmeline told him that Naomi was cornered by a group of Death Eaters who were pissed that she'd betrayed Voldemort. Go figure... Anyway, they each decided to cast curses on her that, by all accounts, should have killed her respectively. But for whatever reason, whether the curses were cast wrong or something, Naomi survived. Healers were able to counter most of the curses, thankfully, but they're very worried about one. Ted doesn't know why it was cast on her, whether someone was just being cruel or not, but it was an abortion curse on a time release."

Remus' eyebrows rose. "But Naomi's not..." he began, trailing off as Sirius only looked at him miserably. "Naomi's pregnant?" Remus said in a loud whisper.

"Apparently," Sirius replied dryly. "I had no idea. I don't think she did, either, or she may have had second thoughts about going to Voldemort's castle..." He sighed again. "Worse thing about it is that the curse hasn't detected the baby yet. Once it does—Ted thinks if they don't find a counter soon — both Naomi and the baby will die."

Remus couldn't even speak. Perhaps it had something to do with his jaw being set on wide open. He tried to think of something that could comfort his best friend, but unfortunately, came up with nothing. The two friends just sat in silence for long minutes, both thinking about Naomi and the child she was carrying. Remus knew Sirius wanted a second child after Mira, and here was his chance. Remus had the suspicion that if this baby was lost, Sirius wouldn't ever be quite the same. Not to mention there was the added threat of losing his wife.

_This is not Sirius' week..._ Remus thought miserably, watching his best friend stare at his feet. He wondered if he should even inquire about Harry right now, seeing Sirius' current mood. He decided to take the chance and hoped it didn't backfire on him.

"Padfoot?" he said quietly. The other wizard looked at him questioningly. "Have you heard anything about Harry?"

Sirius snorted humorlessly. "Are you kidding? They've got security outside his door day and night. Ted's not even allowed in there to examine him because everyone knows he'll come running to us with information. The Healers who are in there have been sworn to secrecy—Tonks thinks they used Unbreakable Vows to keep them from talking to the press..."

"You don't know what's happened to him?" Remus asked. "Emmeline said he beat Voldemort. Do you know how?"

"Only bits of information Emmeline has heard from Dumbledore on his very brief visits here. And when I say brief, I mean he pops his head in here for two seconds and leaves. Actually, he can't even find Voldemort's body. No, it's not like the first time he disappeared," Sirius added at Remus' look. "Dumbledore thinks something happened with Voldemort's and Harry's connection that destroyed him altogether. He seemed shocked that Harry survived at all."

"Why?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No idea. Like I said, Dumbledore hasn't stuck around long enough for me to interrogate him. To tell you the truth, though, I'm not certain I even _want_ to know what Harry went through. I heard him screaming when I was checking to make sure you were all right, and it was the scariest thing I ever heard in my life."

"Understandable," Remus said quietly, trying not to imagine Harry's screams. "Maybe we should change the subject, eh?"

Sirius gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm getting depressed... Want an update on Quidditch scores?"

Remus chuckled. "Let's have them, then..."


	49. Forty Nine

**Warning: Character Deaths. **

**

* * *

**_**Resolutions **_

By Neurotica

_Forty-Nine_

The next week was undoubtedly the worst Sirius had ever endured, and that included the weeks Remus had gone missing in France. When Remus was missing, at least Sirius could only imagine the terrible state his friend might have been in. He could always tell himself he was making the situation worse than it was. He could always hope he was wrong. Now being allowed to see his wife everyday, though, Sirius had no choice but to face the reality of his situation. He was forced to watch helplessly as Naomi's vitals dropped to dangerous levels and stand aside as Healers struggled to do everything they could to keep her stable while they searched for a cure to the curse that was threatening her life and the life of their unborn child.

Ted had told Sirius that they only had a narrow window of time to find the counter-curse before Naomi and the child would be at critical risk; anything beyond that, and they were likely to lose the both of them. As they reached the final day of that window, Sirius was once again banned from the room to allow the Healers to work.

Sirius was left to pace up and down the hall in his wheelchair, biting his nails, cracking his knuckles, and just fidgeting nervously, doing every other annoying thing fathers and husbands did when they were terrified. He'd finally told Emmeline what was going on the night before, mostly because he'd been so close to tears the entire day that Emmeline had finally demanded it from him. Upon hearing the news, her face had visibly paled, but she didn't breakdown as he thought she might. Instead, she'd taken him up in a tight hug, pressing his face against her shoulder and whispering soothing encouragements to him. He wasn't sure how long they'd stayed like that, or which one of them had cried first. After, she'd told him to go home and visit his daughter, but Sirius couldn't bring himself to even see Mira at the moment. He knew it would only make him think of Naomi and the younger sibling Mira may never meet, and he couldn't bear to deal with those thoughts yet. So he stayed, as if on guard, outside his wife's room, waiting, simply because there was nothing he could do.

* * *

_Early that morning, Ted came into the main ward where Sirius was visiting Remus and Emmeline and asked the Auror for a word in private. Remus and Emmeline tried to smile at him, but both failed miserably. The Healer led Sirius down a few doors into an office. Ted sat in a chair and Sirius parked his across from the Healer's. "I've got a bit of good news," Ted said after a few moments._

_Sirius snorted to himself. "What kind of good news?" he asked, not really expecting anything that could possibly cheer him up. _

"_Good news about your wife and the curse she was hit with." Sirius sat up straighter. "We think we've found the counter-curse, and I will be performing it today."_

"_Today? When today?" Sirius asked a little eagerly. He hadn't slept for days and couldn't muster up the proper amount of energy._

_Ted smiled slightly. "The moment you and I finish this conversation," he said. "Listen, Sirius, this counter-curse is very complicated, and it will take hours, if not all day. And I can't promise you it will work."_

"_How much of a chance is there that it will work?"_

_The Healer sighed. "Well, I would personally give it about an eighty-percent shot. That's coming from years of experience with curses like this—granted, we've never had one _exactly_ like this... Sirius, I will do everything I can to ensure your wife and child live. All right?"_

_Sirius nodded, staring at the floor. "I know, Ted."_

_Ted shook Sirius' hand before standing. He seemed to want to say something, but changed his mind. "I'll let you know when I've finished," he finally said before leaving the room._

_

* * *

_

_So I just have to trust that he's right... _Sirius thought miserably. _God, I hope he's right... _

* * *

"Careful, Padfoot, you wouldn't want to wear a hole in the floor..."

It was much later in the day, and Sirius turned and found Remus in a chair similar to his own. He'd told Remus and Emmeline about Ted's news, and both had been happier than Sirius had seen them in days. Emmeline did her best to ensure Sirius that Ted knew what he was doing, and that Naomi and the baby would be just fine. Though Sirius wanted nothing more to believe her, he wasn't getting up his hopes just yet.

"That's not going to be a new part of your daily attire, is it?" Sirius asked flatly, nodding to his friend's chair.

Remus smiled a little. "No. Emmeline was just a little paranoid about me falling or something, so she coerced me into this thing."

Sirius nodded and went back to pacing the hall with his chair.

"Any news?"

"No."

Remus didn't say anything more, for which Sirius was grateful; he thought if he was forced to speak any more, he'd be sick.

Hours went by and still no news. _Well, no news is good news, right? _Sirius asked himself several times. It didn't make him feel any better. He and Remus sat side-by-side in silence, glancing at their watches every few minutes, wondering why it seemed time was going backwards. Every so often, Sirius would glance at the room just down the hall—Harry's room—and wondered how his boy was doing. Remus seemed to be having the same thoughts.

"They'll let us see him when they're certain he'll be all right," Remus said quietly.

Sirius nodded, but kept his eyes on the door. Not half an hour later, a team of Healers exited the room and started down the opposite hall. Sirius thought fast—he took his wand out of his pocket and stealthily conjured a shoe to stop the door from closing. He knew from experience that the door locked automatically when it closed.

"What're you doing?" Remus asked warily.

"Going to see Harry," Sirius replied, rolling over to the doorframe. He didn't enter right away, knowing full well that there were detection spells around the door to keep people out. He put his hands on the door and concentrated for a moment, trying to detect the spells that had been used. Finally, he grinned and looked back at Remus. "Amateurs..." he snorted.

"What is it?"

"The most basic detection spell in the wizarding world," Sirius said. "Basically, the best use I could ever come up with for it would be for little kids to keep their siblings out of their room. It's useless in a place like this... It's so easily fooled. It didn't even detect the shoe." Sirius picked up said shoe and vanished it.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Well, what're you waiting for?" he asked.

Sirius grinned widely and used a series of incantations on the doorframe. Moments later, he nodded in satisfaction. "Mister Moony, we have access to our boy."

The werewolf shook his head, smiling, as he followed his best friend through the door. "And we always thought you were stupid..."

"I resent that remark," Sirius muttered quietly, peering around the wall in case a Healer had remained behind. He spotted Harry in his bed, all sorts of colorful tubes coming out of different parts of his body. The magical tubes were just an illusion; they continually monitored Harry's body for any change.

"Wow," Remus said quietly, approaching the bed. "He must be really bad off, if they're using all those... When have we ever seen him like this?"

"Never," Sirius said dryly, reaching out of gently touch Harry's hand. He sighed. "He's all cold and clammy."

Remus nodded, looking at the rest of Harry's body. His eyes stopped at the boy's face. Sirius saw the other wizard's brow furrow. "Sirius..." Remus said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Look at his forehead..."

Sirius did, and at first he couldn't figure out what Remus was talking about. Everything seemed normal—his hair was hanging in his eyes, he still had everything that belonged on his face, and his forehead was... "No bloody way..." Sirius whispered, pushing himself up in his chair for a better look. "Where's his scar?"

Remus shook his head in confusion. "Don't know... Didn't Ted say he was bleeding from it when he was brought in?"

"Uh huh," Sirius said weakly. "Moony, the damn thing is gone... No trace of it!"

"I know, mate." Remus seemed a little uneasy. "He looks exactly like James now..."

"I think I want to leave for now," Sirius said after a few minutes, feeling just as uneasy as his friend looked. "I want to go see Naomi."

Remus nodded. "All right. We'll be back, Harry, hang in there..." he whispered to the boy before following Sirius out of the room.

They'd left just in time; Healers returned a few minutes later, glancing over at the two wizards suspiciously. Neither could muster up the energy to wave back cheerily. Sirius was now even more confused than ever. What had happened to Harry's scar? Had the Healers charmed it away? Had something happened during the battle with Voldemort that made it disappear on its own?

He started to recall something he'd seen during the battle between Harry and Voldemort. The images were blurry and undefined, but the one thing that was clear was a very bright light surrounding his godson. He couldn't recall what the light had done or why it seemed so important, though.

"Merlin, my head hurts," Sirius groaned, his face dropping into his hands.

He felt Remus' hand on his shoulder. "Mine too," he said quietly.

* * *

Neither wizard spoke for the rest of the afternoon. Neither wizard was sure he _could_ speak. They didn't know what to make of what they'd seen in Harry's room, and the only one who possibly could was busy at the Ministry. Dumbledore had visited the hospital earlier in the day to apologize for not being there more often, but said he'd been dealing with the aftermath since the war's end. The two wizards had cornered the Headmaster in their wheelchairs and, ignoring Dumbledore's slight amusement at the situation, told them about what they'd seen—and hadn't seen—when they'd snuck in to see Harry.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I see," he said quietly. "Unfortunately, I cannot explain how this happened. The two of you must understand that the connection between Harry and Voldemort is very unique. No book that I have read has anything of this sort within its pages. I will, however, do what I can to discover the cause. This may be a situation that cannot be explained until Harry has woken. I will contact you if I have any information."

Since Dumbledore wasn't any real help, Sirius had wanted to ask the Healers, but Remus told him to wait. Technically, no matter that the two wizards were Harry's guardians, visitation to the room was strictly forbidden. Remus didn't want to find himself or his best friend in a position where they were banned from the hospital altogether.

Remus glanced over at Sirius. The Auror hadn't stopped staring at his watch for nearly two hours. It was a wonder he hadn't fallen asleep yet. Stress, worry, and fear must have been keeping him awake.

Finally, late into the night, Ted exited the room looking exhausted. Remus couldn't tell if he was relieved that the counter-curse worked or scared of Sirius' reaction if it hadn't. The Healer did, however, raise an amused eyebrow at the two wizards who were rolling quickly towards him. He looked at Remus. "You're not supposed to be out of bed," he said bemusedly.

Remus shrugged. "Rules are meant to be broken, especially in times like these," he replied.

Ted nodded. "That they are." He turned to Sirius. "Perhaps we should all go inside..."

Remus had to bite his cheeks to keep from smiling widely. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but if Ted was allowing them inside Naomi's room, she had to be all right. There was no way a Healer, least of all Ted Tonks, would invite a woman's husband and best friend in if she'd died... Or that's what he kept telling himself.

A sigh of relief escaped Sirius' throat when he set eyes on his wife. She was breathing normally and much of her color had returned. "It worked, then," he said, smiling widely at Ted.

The Healer smiled back. "It did," he said quietly.

"Ted, I could kiss you..." Sirius replied.

"Er, perhaps you should save that for your wife, eh?" Ted said, backing away at the look Sirius was giving him. "Don't forget, I'm married, and that cousin of yours could still kick your butt."

Sirius laughed and placed a hand on Naomi's flat belly. "And the baby?"

"As far as I can tell, the baby is fine," Ted said, approaching the bed. "I didn't want to do too much today; Naomi has been through quite enough already. But in a few days, I will do a check to see how it's fairing."

"Will Naomi wake soon?" Remus asked.

"I hope so. As I said, I'm fairly certain she will recover quite nicely—she just seems to be asleep at the moment, but we can't really know until I can do a full examination." Ted looked at his watch. "Well, it's long past time for my dinner. I'll leave the two of you alone with Naomi for a bit—don't stay too long, though; she does need rest."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Ted, the woman is asleep."

"I am well aware of that, but she's not comatose anymore, and any energy she may direct towards trying to wake herself up when she hears you two goons talking will be taking away from her recovery."

"Point taken," Sirius replied. "We won't stay long. Marauder's honor."

It was Ted's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Somehow that doesn't quite reassure me..." Regardless, he left the room.

Remus watched Sirius with a small smile as the other wizard held his wife's hand and alternately looked from her face to her belly. After about ten minutes of this, he cleared his throat to get Sirius' attention. "I know this may be a bad time," he said quietly, "but we should go. I'm sure Ted will let you come back in the morning to see her."

Reluctantly, Sirius nodded. "All right," he said, pulling himself off his chair a bit to kiss Naomi's cheek. "I love you. Get better soon; I don't know how much longer I can go without you. Mira and I miss you more than you know, and we can't wait to meet the new baby." He kissed her again, this time on the lips, before turning to Remus, wiping at his eyes. "Shall we?"

The werewolf nodded, standing momentarily to squeeze Naomi's shoulder and kiss her other cheek. "Take care, love," he said quietly, following Sirius out of the room.

They passed Harry's room once again, and both wizards slowed down as they looked over, each hoping that in the last few hours they'd gained x-ray powers that would allow them to see through doors. It didn't seem to have happened yet. Sirius sighed and didn't say anything, though Remus had a feeling—

His thoughts were abruptly cut short as they approached their room. There was a loud, high-pitched ringing coming from the inside. Eyes widened, both wizards sped up and entered the room. Emmeline and Molly were standing against the wall, staring down the ward. Molly was crying while Emmeline had arms around her tightly in an attempt to both comfort and restrain the other woman, it seemed. The wizards followed the witches' line of sight, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Remus' brow furrowed as his wife finally noticed they'd come in the room. "What...?" he asked, clueless.

Emmeline bit her lip. "Percy," she said quietly. "His alarms just started going off. Healers came in and put privacy spells around the bed. We don't know what's happened to him."

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Ever since Percy's release, Remus' feelings towards the young wizard had been very mixed. On the one hand, Remus had seen Percy's many attempts to get back into the good graces of his family and friends. He'd fought just as hard as anyone else at Voldemort's castle and there was no faking that. But on the other hand, he had tried to kill Harry, whether he was under someone else's command or not.

Remus glanced over at Sirius and found his best friend staring at the spot they all knew Percy's bed to be, probably having the same internal debate. Remus had been quite proud of Sirius on that front. He knew it was due to the Auror's great respect for Molly that had changed him from wanting to murder the young man on sight to participating in small exchanges of pleasant conversation with Percy.

It was a long, grueling hour before a Healer stepped out of the privacy spell. Remus couldn't quite make out the look on the man's face, but he carefully kept his eyes only on Molly as he approached the group. "Mrs. Weasley?" he said quietly to the red-haired witch. Molly nodded. "Could you come with me, please?"

Remus wished he'd been able to look away from Molly's face as she seemed to realize the meaning of this. She didn't sob or wail, but everyone around her could see her heart breaking. She silently followed the Healer out of the room. Nobody said anything. They continued to look down the ward. Other Healers and medi-witches were beginning to come out of the privacy spell. When the spell was taken down, Percy's bed was empty.

"Is he...?" Sirius tried to say quietly.

Remus swallowed a lump in his throat. "I think so," he said hoarsely. He turned to his wife. "What happened?"

Emmeline looked close to tears. "I don't know," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "Molly and I were just sitting here talking, just joking around, and out of nowhere the alarms went off... I thought it was Ron at first, but..." She seemed unable to say anymore.

Molly didn't return that evening. None of them knew what really happened with Percy—whether he'd lived or died—though they had their assumptions. Remus decided they needed to know for sure and went to find Ted.

"He had some pretty severe infections," the Healer explained quietly. "We thought we had it under control—it wasn't showing any signs of spreading, but it seems his immune system just wasn't up to it, despite all our antibiotic potions. I assure you, we did everything we could have done to save him, Remus."

The werewolf nodded. "And Molly? Do you know where she's gone?"

"A mediwitch escorted her back to your home. We gave her a mild sleeping potion; Andy's taking care of her for now."

Again, Remus nodded. "I'll let the others know," he said. "Thank you..."

Ted attempted to smile, failing miserably. "Unfortunately, I have a lot to do..."

The two wizards parted, and Remus returned to the ward. He didn't have to say anything to Sirius or Emmeline for them to know the answers to their questions. Sirius let his head hit the wall behind him heavily and Emmeline looked away. Remus could see her wiping at her eyes.

* * *

A few days after losing Percy, life seemed to be on the way to improvement. Naomi had finally healed enough to be moved in with her friends and loved ones, much to the relief of her husband. She remained awake throughout the days, but had trouble speaking—Ted attributed this to the side effects of the curses she'd been hit with, but assured Sirius it would pass with time. When she was able to speak, she constantly asked about Mira. Finally, Sirius broke down and brought the little girl in to see her mother—he'd been hesitant before due to Naomi being rather out of it. Ted had explained the effects of the curse that shut down the brain. Again, he promised an eventual full recovery for Naomi, but he didn't know how long it would take. The effects were rather minor—every so often, she might forget where she was or who she was with; once or twice she looked at Sirius and Remus like she didn't recognize them. All the symptoms she had passed moments after they appeared and were starting to fade entirely. Sirius wondered if this had to do with Mira being in sight.

Naomi wasn't the only patient to improve. Ginny and Charlie had both recovered almost fully as well within hours of one another. Ginny had been hit with the curse that essentially had the same effect as a Dementor's Kiss. Nobody seemed able to explain how she'd recovered—Ted had a feeling that whoever had cast the curse hadn't been powerful or competent enough. Regardless, Ginny had a soul and was able to talk to her friends and family as normally as she always had. There were moments when she would stare off into space with a blank look in her eyes, but she usually snapped out of it rather quickly.

Charlie's injuries had seemed basic at first. Healers were fairly certain he had a severe concussion that had caused him to remain unconscious. Upon further examination though, they realized it was incredible he had lived at all. Unfortunately for him, he'd lost most use in his left arm because of his head injury, and he would require a cane to get around, most likely for the rest of his life.

Hermione and Bill were the next to recover. The young witch's injuries were mostly attributed to the clumsy Imperius Curse she'd been under very briefly. For days after she woke, she seemed nervous and jumpy anytime anybody spoke to her, though she was very slowly getting over that. Her memory from the battle was coming back, and when she realized she'd attacked Remus, she seemed very reluctant to speak to him. He found himself a bit amused by this, and finally cornered her one afternoon while Ginny rested. He told her he didn't blame her for the attack, she had no control over her actions, and it was a complete non-issue to him. Hermione maintained that she should have been able to fight it—she'd studied the Imperius Curse thoroughly, and thought she'd had the technique to keep herself from being controlled down.

Remus couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing at this. "Hermione, it's nothing to do with how much you've read," he told the girl when he'd calmed. "You're very intelligent, perhaps the smartest witch of your age, but that doesn't make you impervious to attacks like this. Even if you'd been able to throw it off in the past, there is no guarantee you would have been able in that situation. I don't know that I could throw it off—in fact, there are only a handful of people that I know could. Don't feel bad."

Hermione finally accepted this and her relationship with Remus went back to normal. She spent a lot of her free time picking his brain about things she was reading and asking for help in studying for N.E.W.T.s. Remus gladly sat by her bedside, books in his lap, and questioned her thoroughly.

Bill had been exhausted in every sense of the word. His magic had been drained from the battle, his mind and body completely wiped out. The day he'd recovered, Healers had sighed in relief. They'd feared that if he hadn't woken when he had, he never would. After only two days of observation, Bill was released and able to go home to his wife.

The mystery of Ron's seizures was finally being solved. The theory was that he was hit with a very strong curse that made it seem like jolts of electricity were being sent through the victim's body. Healers were finally able to stabilize Ron's condition, and the seizures had become less and less frequent.

Fred and George, both of whom had only sustained cuts and bruises, and had been forced into hospital beds for a few days, were now doing everything they could to help Dumbledore in the aftermath of the battle. When they did visit their siblings and friends, they joked that Ron was faking it for attention, and when their youngest brother woke during one visit, everyone in the room suddenly found it hilarious, much to Ron's confusion.

By early May, only Harry remained hospitalized. The Healers finally relented in their no visitors policy and allowed Sirius and Remus to visit the boy briefly during the day. Both wizards had been told that now that they'd been released, they couldn't remain at the hospital. Sirius hadn't taken it very well, and while he slept at the cottage, he returned first thing in the morning every day and waited until Healers let him in the room. Remus was usually right beside him.

Remus had finally managed to contact Dumbledore, but the Headmaster didn't have much to say on the subject of Harry. He assured Remus that he still did not know what happened with the boy and kept his opinion that it was a miracle Harry had survived at all. Between the times he spent assisting the Ministry, he did what he could to research Harry's condition. Unfortunately, there was no case like Harry's, and therefore, no information on it. Remus had accepted this, though he really hadn't wanted to—Dumbledore was supposed to know everything—and had waited along with Sirius for the moment their boy woke.

_Nobody will know anything until Harry wakes,_ Remus thought one day while visiting the boy. _But no one knows when that will be. What if it's too late? What if, when he wakes, he _can't_ tell us what happened to him? What if he ends up on the fourth floor where Frank and Alice spent fourteen years? What will we do then?_

* * *

One afternoon back at the cottage, while Remus was spending some much needed time with his sons and Sirius was staring at Naomi with a dopey look on his face—something he'd been doing almost constantly since she'd awoken—the fireplace in the cottage erupted in green flames. Mira, who was now running around the house whenever she had the chance, rushed towards the fireplace and squealed loudly when Ted's face appeared. Remus quickly pulled the small girl away from the flames and sat her in his lap.

"Teddy!" Sirius greeted jovially. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Ted was grinning widely, looking happier than anyone had seen him in months. "Harry's just woken," he said. Mouths all around dropped open and eyes widened. Sirius and Remus had been at the hospital earlier in the day, and Healers had told them then that nothing had changed with Harry. "He's asking for the two of you," Ted went on to Sirius and Remus.

Neither wizard wasted any time. Remus passed Mira to Emmeline and slipped on his shoes, and Sirius scooted into his wheelchair before Ted had even finished speaking. When they once again arrived at St. Mungo's, they practically flew through the hallways to Harry's room. The young wizard was sitting up in his bed, arguing in a hoarse voice with a mediwitch as she held a goblet of steaming potion in one hand with a disapproving look.

Remus laughed in relief, drawing Harry's attention. Harry smiled widely at his guardians as they approached the bed. "Come on, Harry," Sirius said, his eyes oddly glazed over, "be good for the nice woman and take your potions."

Harry made a face at the goblet, but finally took it and swallowed it all at once. He gagged and coughed afterwards. "Disgusting," he groaned.

The witch rolled her eyes, thanked Sirius, and left the room.

"How're you feeling?" Remus asked quietly.

Harry shrugged. "Fine," he responded. "I don't feel hurt or anything... Actually, I feel better than I ever have."

"Maybe that's because of the month and a half long nap you just woke up from," Sirius said jokingly. His amusement faded as he looked over his godson. "You know, we thought for a while we were going to lose you..."

"You don't know how great it is to see you awake," Remus agreed. "Even the Healers were starting to lose faith."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his bed. "Well, like I said, I'm fine," he muttered, staring at the sheets.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "It's good to hear how thrilled you are to be alive, mate," he said dryly. "Something you want to tell us?"

Harry barely shook his head. His guardians exchanged a disbelieving look. "Okay..." Remus said slowly. "Can you at least tell us what happened with Voldemort?"

"Do I have to tell you right now?" Harry asked pleadingly. "Can't it wait for a bit? I mean, I just woke up..."

Much as curiosity was pounding at Sirius' mind, he could see his godson really didn't want to talk about it. "We don't have to discuss it right now," he said to Harry. "When you're ready, we're here to listen."

"Thanks," Harry said with a small smile. "How's everyone else?"

Remus and Sirius took turns explaining everything that had happened over the last few months, and while Harry was very relieved to hear his family and friends were all right, he was quite obviously struggling not to drift off. Remus finally decided Harry needed rest and forced Sirius to leave the room when Harry fell asleep.

"He's awake now," the werewolf said to his sulking friend, "it'll only be a matter of time before he can come home."

* * *

Though Harry would have to remain in hospital for a few more weeks to be certain there were no ill effects from anything he'd gone through, his friends were finally permitted to visit him. Hermione arrived every day with a bag full of books she explained was for last minute N.E.W.T. studying. The Ministry would be administering the exams at the end of June to any student who felt they were prepared enough. So far, only Hermione and a few other seventh years had volunteered—Ron was signed up by his mother, much to his annoyance.

"What about Harry?" he kept asking.

Harry only grinned and took another chocolate frog from Ginny. "Not my fault I'm stuck in this place," he said in a tone of feigned sorrow. "If I could, I'd more than happy to join you for the exams."

"Well, that's a good thing," said a voice from the room door. Harry and his friends looked over to find Remus and Sirius had come in. Remus went on, "because we've signed you up." Harry's jaw dropped. "Ted says you will be released long before the exams begin, so you'll even have time to freshen up on your studies."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot," he muttered.

"Anything for your education," Sirius said, clapping his godson on the shoulder. "How're you feeling?"

"Same as every other time you've asked: just fine," Harry replied, glaring at Ron's sniggers. "When can I go home?"

"Soon," Remus assured him with a smile. "Not to get anyone's hopes up, but so long as Harry's tests come back all right this evening, rumor has it that he'll be released tomorrow morning."

The room cheered. A mediwitch popped her head in to see what all the noise was, and everyone immediately looked innocently at her, pretending not to know what yelling she was talking about. Harry's guardians remained for a few hours, assisting the younger group in the consumption of all the sweets that had been delivered to Harry. Hermione announced she, Ron, and Ginny had to return to the Burrow—Molly would be expecting them for dinner soon. Once they'd said various goodbyes and left, Sirius and Remus took their seats.

Sirius and Remus watched Harry as his formerly good mood seemed to fade. "Are you tired, Harry?" Remus asked. "Would you like us to leave so you can rest?"

Harry shook his head, staring at his sheet. "No," he muttered. "I want you to stay..."

The two older wizards glanced at each other with raised eyebrows; that was the tone Harry had used when he was a five-year-old who'd just had a very bad dream. "Something on your mind?" Sirius asked.

The boy nodded.

Sirius waited for him to say something. "Well, what is it?" he prodded gently.

Harry continued to stare silently at his hands.

Remus sighed. "Harry, if you need to tell us something, just do it. We won't judge you. You know that."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said very quietly. He sighed heavily, not looking at either wizard. "I think I'm ready to tell you what happened with Voldemort..." Sitting up straighter in their chairs, Sirius and Remus listened.

"I used the dagger Dumbledore and I got from my parents' house—the Horcrux. I... stabbed him, and twisted it as hard as I could... Everything I've ever thought about Voldemort came flying back—I hated him for what he did to my family and my friends. I needed him to pay for what he's done. And he did..."

Harry finally looked up at his guardians, the two people in the world who would do anything for him no matter the circumstances. Whatever he was afraid of seeing in their eyes, it wasn't there—there was no sign of disgust or hatred or anything other than the unconditional love that had always been there.

"Harry," Sirius said quietly, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. If there had been any way that I could have taken your place..."

Harry waved him off. "I'm not even all that concerned with it, to be honest. I mean, I knew I had to do it when I was nine—it's not like it came as a big surprise or anything... Actually, what I really wanted to tell you was what happened _after..._"

"And what was that?" Remus asked curiously.

The boy shook his head a little, getting his thoughts in order. "Really, I don't know how it happened—well, I sort of do, but... Look, this is going to sound very weird—"

"Weirder than anything I've ever said?" Sirius asked with a small grin.

Harry shrugged. "Probably..." He sighed and laid his head back on his pillow. "I saw my parents," he said. "I passed out after I battled Voldemort—the pain was too much, I think, and I couldn't handle it. Anyway, when I woke up, my dad was there. He helped me up and took me to a cottage—it looked exactly like the pictures you two have shown me. It was my parents' home before they died. My mum was there and... so was Julia."

Sirius and Remus looked at him oddly. "Julia?" Sirius said quietly. "As in my Julia?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. And I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't a dream or anything. It was as real as this is."

A look was exchanged between the two older wizards that Harry had seen a few times—it was a look that told Harry somehow this wasn't the first time they heard what he was telling them. They seemed surprised, certainly, but not nearly as much as they should have.

"What did they say to you?" Sirius asked as though this was a totally normal occurrence.

Harry's brow furrowed, wondering why more questions weren't being asked, but he told them everything. The deeper connection between himself and Voldemort seemed to be a shock to his guardians, but Remus silenced Sirius' questions with an elbow to the ribs. Harry had to pause before he reached the last of what he wanted to tell them. He didn't know how they would take it. It wasn't exactly something people did everyday, taking powers from dead parents and a godmother.

"They told me they were the reason I'd survived. It was my mum and dad—they somehow blocked whatever was happening to me from actually killing me. And after that happened, I was drawn to their world. I don't know if it was because I was so close to death or what, but I definitely wasn't anywhere near Albania... I'd asked if I could just wake up and go on my way—they said no, because my body had been through too much. So they made me an offer."

"They made you an offer...?" Remus said very slowly. Harry nodded, avoiding their eyes again. "What type of offer?"

"They said there was a way I could live and be mostly all right. But I had to give them permission to do it," Harry began. "I only agreed, because they said they didn't even like being where they were and if there was a way to help me get back to where I was, they wanted to do it." He paused. Neither Sirius nor Remus said anything while Harry took a deep breath and spoke. "They gave me their powers. I don't know how they did it, but I could feel them before I even woke up."

Sirius bit his lip, a hundred questions obviously fighting to get out. "Harry, this is going to sound strange, but what do you mean you could _feel them_? Are you saying James, Lily, and Julia are possessing you?"

"No," Harry said quickly, "it's definitely nothing like that. I don't know, I can't explain it... They're not, like, in my head or anything telling me what to do. They've just..." He sighed.

Remus thought. "I think I may know what you're trying to explain, but I need you to tell us a little more."

"Like what?"

"Well, when their powers were transferred to you, did you feel a difference inside your mind? Do you feel any different than before?"

"You mean do I feel like a different person?" Harry asked. Remus nodded. "Not really. I still feel the same way I always did, but I can feel my magic a lot better, and it seems stronger."

"That makes sense," Sirius said to Remus. "Especially if he's got the magic of three of the most powerful people we knew..."

Remus nodded. "And he wouldn't really have traces of their personality."

"Might make him better at Potions," Sirius mused. "Lily was a genius at it."

"Wait," Harry said, interrupting Remus' reply. "You actually believe all this?"

His guardians looked at him like he was crazy for the first time since they began the conversation. "Of course we do," Sirius said. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I-I just told you your best friends gave me their powers and I don't know what happened to them afterwards."

"It sounds like something they'd do," Remus said with a shrug. "Magic is a very interesting, complicated thing. Nobody understands it fully, not even Dumbledore. And though I've never actually read about something like this happening... But really, when it comes to you, Harry, nothing surprises us anymore."

* * *

While they celebrated with those who had recovered, some never would. Word reached their ears that a few of their comrades had been lost. Sturgis Podmore, who many believed was going to walk out of St. Mungo's, died in his sleep one night. The cause of death had yet to be discovered, but Healers thought it had to do with the infections from internal bleeding.

Sirius wasn't sure what he thought about this. For years, he and Sturgis had gotten on very well, and while he was deeply saddened to lose such a great man and friend, he still hadn't forgotten Sturgis' comments to Remus not too long ago. He finally decided to forget the comments; Sturgis had always been loyal to the Order, and to Dumbledore, and there was no real reason for Sirius to hold a grudge against the man now. Besides, it seemed Remus had gotten over it and moved on.

Aurors and some of the DMLE officers had been killed as well, some by the Killing Curse, some by more malicious means. One of Sirius' favorite hopeful Aurors, who'd just joined the squads just six months ago, had been hit with a Reductor curse—the only identifying piece of information found was his Ministry ID card beside a finger. Two DMLE officers were put under the Imperius Curse and forced to fight one another to the death. Another Auror was under Cruciatus so long that he ended up like Alice and Frank Longbottom: unable to do anything. She was currently on the fourth floor of St. Mungo's, in the spell damage ward. Chris Davies, another one of Sirius' most promising had taken a Killing Curse to the chest. He and Paul Savage, who was also hit with a Killing Curse, and was one of the best Aurors Sirius had ever met, had gone to the werewolf Underground with Sirius, Remus, and Mad-Eye.

Mundungus Fletcher had died during the battle. Remus had been very surprised by this; he'd seen Dung hit by a spell, and later the wizard was curled up unconscious against the wall, but when Remus had checked on him, he'd been breathing. Whatever curse had hit him had killed him slowly and painfully.

Dedalus Diggle, who had been released by Healers, died in his home. While investigating his death, Aurors wondered if a Death Eater still on the loose had gotten to him, but Healers said he just died of old age. They said the battle probably hadn't been too good on his heart.

Though they'd hoped to escape casualties, they'd always known deep down that is was impossible. But they knew those they'd lost would be remembered as the heroes they were.


	50. Fifty

_**Resolutions**_

By Neurotica

_Fifty_

On a beautiful afternoon in late June, witches and wizards from all over the country gathered in Godric's Hollow Cemetery to honor those who had fought and lost their lives battling Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Ministry was about to reveal a large memorial to remember these heroes, something many thought should have been done years ago.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black led their family up the hill to a place they'd been far too many times over the last twenty years. The first few rows of chairs were reserved for members of the elite Order of the Phoenix and their families. Remus nodded hello to his friends and sat beside Molly Weasley and her children. He patted her on the shoulder and smiled down the line at the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione gave a small smile back.

"It's about time they did something like this," Sirius grumbled, leaning forward to talk to Remus. "The Ministry always acted like it wasn't important."

"We know, Sirius," Emmeline said with a smile, bouncing Alex on her leg. "I only hope they've done it right."

"How could they mess this up?" Naomi asked. "It's not like they don't have a list of exactly who's died."

Remus only shook his head and smiled. He leaned back, trying to see Harry beside Naomi. "All right over there, Harry?" he said only loud enough for the boy to hear him.

Harry looked back and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said quietly.

It was mostly because of Harry that this day was happening. Minister of Magic Amelia Bones had wanted to give Harry yet another Order of Merlin, First Class, but Harry had requested he not be credited for anything. When asked what he did want, he'd told her to do something for the real heroes of the war, those who weren't around anymore to celebrate its end. The Minister had agreed and worked with Albus Dumbledore to comprise a list of those to be honored.

The press, of course, was doing everything they could to talk to Harry. They were making him out to be a hero, much to the boy's never-ending annoyance—he didn't feel like a hero and anyone who made a big deal out of it like he was made him a bit uncomfortable. Sirius now spent his mornings before work jinxing every reporter that had hid out in the forest outside the cottage attempting to spot Harry.

As Minister Bones and Dumbledore walked up on the stage set up in front of them, the crowd quieted themselves quickly. "Good afternoon," Bones said to them. "Today we gather to remember those who lost their lives to keep our world safe. Behind me, you will soon see a memorial has been prepared to honor the casualties of this dreadful war, not only those who fought, but those who were innocent victims. Sadly, the latter list is far too long to read in a single day—once the ceremony has been completed, you will be free to see the names yourselves.

"To honor those who defended the wizarding community at great cost, I ask Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore to speak. Over the last twenty years, Headmaster Dumbledore has led a group that dedicated themselves every day to keeping the rest of us safe. The Order of the Phoenix is a group of people I believe to be heroes, even though they may not think it themselves." Bones looked to the three rows that contained the people she was speaking to. "You have done things the rest of us wouldn't have thought about in our worst nightmares. And to see so many of you with us today is a personal privilege."

The Minister's speech was interrupted by the applause that broken out. Those in the Order ignored it, though Sirius and Remus exchanged a grin.

"Now, I introduce the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore."

The Order joined in the applause this time as their leader approached the podium. Sirius even stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. "Hundreds of lives were lost due to the beliefs of one man. I, along with my most trusted friends, have indeed dedicated ourselves to avoiding this, though we were not always as successful as we wished to be. The loss to our own ranks has grown to a number I wish hadn't been necessary. But those who have lost their lives did so fighting for something _they_ believed in. I would be greatly surprised to hear one person say they haven't lost someone dear to them due to Lord Voldemort's cause. Whether your family was involved directly with the war, or you were only trying to live your lives, you have been affected. I have been asked here today to announce the names of those we have lost. I am afraid, however, that I cannot read the names on this piece of parchment."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at Naomi. She shrugged, then looked over at Remus who had passed John over to Molly and seemed prepared to stand.

"The reason I cannot read these names is simple: The Order of the Phoenix has done much more during the wars than I myself. They would spend great deals of time away from their families, often during holidays, completing missions that were necessary to bring an end to the war. They were some of the people most affected in this war. They watched their friends and families die and very rarely complained about what they were being asked to do. These people are _my_ heroes, and to represent them, I have asked a man who, by all accounts, helped keep the Order together to read the names of those lost. Remus Lupin, please come forward."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his best friend as he made his way down the row and to the podium without looking at him. Since his release from St. Mungo's, Remus had been forced to use a walking stick. The knee that had ailed him since childhood had been irreversibly damaged. He was just thankful to be alive.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Remus said, inclining his head respectively to Dumbledore. "Good afternoon to you all. I have been given the privilege and yet unfortunate task of reading to you the names of my friends and my family who were lost. Privileged, in that these were fine witches and wizards, and it is an honor to stand here before you, to help commemorate them and their sacrifices. Unfortunate, in that the world has lost such good people, and so many. First, however, Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to read the names of those who survived this war, those who fought to keep our world and our way of life, from being destroyed."

He looked to the Order. "When I read your name, please stand." His lips twitched a little as he looked at the glare Sirius sent him. "Naomi Black. Sirius Black." Since Sirius couldn't stand, Remus discreetly waved his wand to raise his wheelchair, causing the crowd to laugh and the Head Auror to once again glare at his best friend. "Elphias Doge. Albus Dumbledore. Hermione Granger. Rubeus Hagrid. Emmeline Lupin. Myself..." He smiled very briefly. "Olympe Maxime. Alastor Moody. Harry Potter. Severus Snape." It briefly went through Remus' mind how odd it was to have those two names said together as he looked toward the very back of the crowd where Snape stood, as though hoping not to be seen. He let it go. "Andromeda Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks. Ted Tonks. Bill Weasley. Charlie Weasley. Fleur Delacour-Weasley. Fred Weasley. George Weasley. Ginny Weasley. Molly Weasley. And last but most certainly not least, Ron Weasley." Remus looked at the crowd. "These are the people who have fought for you, even though you may not have known it. You may have never even heard their names and they may not have known yours, but they did everything in their power to keep you safe."

Remus waited for another round of applause, this the loudest of all, to end. Once it had, he waved his wand again, lowering Sirius' chair to the ground a little harder than he'd intended. "Git," Sirius said louder than intended, causing the crowd to laugh.

"Thank you for that, Sirius," Remus said, chuckling. He cleared his throat, losing his amusement immediately. "And now, to those who have lost their lives in the war against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters." He took a very deep, shaky breath before beginning again. "Edgar Bones. John Dawlish. Caradoc Dearborn. Jason Evans. Benjy Fenwick. Arabella Figg. Mundungus Fletcher. Alice Longbottom. Frank Longbottom. Hestia Jones. Marlene McKinnon. Minerva McGonagall. Dorcas Meadows. Peter Pettigrew." Sirius' head snapped up in shock. Remus didn't look back. "Fabian Prewett. Gideon Prewett. Sturgis Podmore. James Potter. Lily Potter. Julia Sedler. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Arthur Weasley. Percy Weasley." Remus paused. He'd never actually listed his old friends like that, and to do it now, after everything that had happened... He wondered how it was that he wasn't more emotional.

"Before we continue on with the ceremony, with the permission of Minister Bones, I'd like to ask Head Auror Sirius Black to come up to read the names of the Aurors lost." He looked to the Minister who nodded her approval. "Sirius, if you will."

Sirius' chair hovered past the others in their row and up the stairs of the podium. Remus once again used a hover charm so his best friend could see over the podium and use the _Sonorus _charm that had been placed on it. The list of Aurors lost was much longer than that of the Order—they'd been on the front lines far more often. Dawlish, Evans, Kingsley, and James were obviously also on this list. When he reached the end, Sirius' voice was very choked up, and his tears were streaming from his cheeks. He didn't waste any time leaving the stage—Remus grasped his shoulder as he passed—and getting back to Naomi.

Remus went back to the podium. "And now I will, along with the rest of you, watch the unveiling of the memorial I feel does great justice to, not only the Order of the Phoenix, but all those who were killed during the two wars. Minister, Headmaster..." Remus nodded to both and went back to sit with his friends and family.

"That was lovely, Remus," Molly said quietly, handing John back over to him.

Remus gave her a smile and turned back to the stage. Emmeline took his hand and briefly squeezed it before going back to assuring Alex didn't fall off her lap.

Bones and Dumbledore each grabbed a handful of the curtain that hid the memorial. With a sharp tug, the curtain fell, revealing a huge bronze plaque. On one side was an engraved phoenix and below, it listed the names Remus had just read to the crowd. Beside this, a pair of wands crossing one another, and a much longer list, bearing the names of every person killed either by Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters, Muggles were included.

For ten minutes, the crowd stared at the plaque, then one by one, they silently stood and made their way forward to see it more closely, many bearing flowers or other trinkets, which they placed at the base of the memorial. The Order remained in their seats, staring at the side that listed their fellow members. Not one eye was dry, not even Mad-Eye's. Once there was a bit of room to move around, Mad-Eye led the Order to the front where the group stood for an hour or so before slowly beginning to leave.

"I can't take anymore," Sirius said quietly to his family, nodding his head towards the exit of the cemetery.

* * *

June led to July, and July led to Harry's eighteenth birthday, the first reason for a true celebration anyone in the Order could discover. The party was held at the cottage for the first time in two years and Harry had never seen so many people show up just to wish him a happy birthday.

Later in the evening, once only the Weasleys, Hermione, the Tonkses, and Harry and his family remained, Sirius called all the attention to himself. "I have an announcement," he called to the group. "Harry, Ron, will you both please stand?"

Bewildered, the two best friends exchanged a look and did as requested.

"Earlier this week, I received the decisions for this year's Auror trainees. After what happened over the last months, I will understand if either of you decide to forego a career as an Auror—I would be more than happy to write a recommendation for any other department within the Ministry, if you wish. Otherwise, I would like to welcome you both to the Auror squads."

Harry and Ron stared at Sirius while their families gave them congratulatory hugs and pats on the back. Hermione's congratulations to Ron was a long kiss that ended when Fred threw a piece of cake at his younger brother. After Ron fired back, a long cake fight commenced. Mira smashed her father in the face with cake, which forced him to do the same to her. The cake fight lasted half an hour until all the cake was destroyed.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were called to Dumbledore's office in early-August. "I have one last mission for the two of you," the old wizard said. "Since the loss of Minerva, I have unfortunately only had contact with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy through their house-elf, Dobby. Now that I am confident the threat to them has been lessened, if not removed, I feel it time that they return to wizarding society. Other than Minerva, the two of you were the only ones aware of where the Malfoys were taken. I believe that, by the look on Sirius' face, the two of you are already aware of what I ask of you."

Sirius' face was contorted in a mixture of dread and loathing, but mostly the former. "You want us to go see Narcissa," he said resignedly.

The Headmaster's lips twitched and his eyes twinkled. "Indeed, that is what I ask of you. Will you accept?"

Remus spoke before Sirius had the chance. "Of course we will, sir," he said, smacking Sirius in the back of the head.

And this was why the two friends were making their way across the British countryside. "Why can't Dumbledore just send that bloody house-elf to tell them they can go back?" Sirius complained.

"Sirius," Remus said with amusement, "she's your cousin. She's not as evil as Bellatrix and not as likeable as Andromeda, but she is still your cousin. And her son deserves a chance of freedom—imagine if Harry had been in that position."

"Okay, the next time you compare Harry to Draco Malfoy, I'm going to curse you so badly, your wife won't even recognize you," Sirius warned. Remus only rolled his eyes. "You're doing all the talking..."

"Fine by me," Remus said. "I remember the last time you tried to talk to Narcissa..."

"Are you referring to third year when she and I were calling each other names in French?"

"I believe I am."

"I'm just glad McGonagall couldn't speak French—she would have had both of us in detention for life..."

Remus chuckled and thought of the address they were visiting—the small cottage appeared. Sensing Sirius' reluctance, Remus was the one to knock. To both wizards' surprise, Draco answered the door—they'd expected Dobby. The boy looked nothing like he had six months ago. His hair was longer and he had none of the arrogance he once did. "Hello, Draco. We've come to speak with you and your mother."

Draco nodded, glanced at Sirius and his wheelchair, and led the wizards to the kitchen. "Mother..." he said quietly. "We have visitors."

Narcissa turned and placed the _Daily Prophet_ she was reading on the table. "Dobby found it," she said shortly at Sirius' look. Due to the threat against the two Malfoys, they hadn't been allowed to receive the newspaper by owl since they arrived in their new home. If an owl had somehow visited them, it could have led a Death Eater to it as well. "To what do we owe this... pleasure?"

Remus sat at the end of the table with Sirius beside him. Draco took a seat next to his mother. "Since you seem to have been receiving the _Daily Prophet_, I'm certain you've realized the war has ended," Remus began.

"I have," Narcissa said. "I have also received news that my husband was killed."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "Only because he was a threat," the Auror said.

"No excuses are necessary, cousin," Narcissa said. "Long before his death, my husband became something unfortunate. He was far too close with the Dark Lord." She too glanced at Sirius' wheelchair. "Might I ask what caused your injury?"

"The wizard Lucius was with when he was killed cast the Torchier Curse on me," Sirius said. "The curse left me paralyzed."

Narcissa nodded once, but didn't comment any further. "What is it you've come here for?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore has asked us to inform you that you are free to leave whenever you please," Remus explained. "Minerva McGonagall was killed, which is why he sent us."

"By my husband," Narcissa said, nodding. "My sympathy for the loss. Minerva treated my son and me with only the utmost respect when she visited. She even tutored Draco when she had a free moment."

"We can leave now?" Draco blurted out.

"You can," Remus confirmed.

"What of the Dark Lord's followers?" Narcissa asked, placing a hand on Draco's arm to keep him from asking anything further. "Have they been captured?"

Sirius nodded. "The ones who were at the battle have been captured and sent to Azkaban. We're still working to locate the rest. Minister Bones decided to get the dementors back on our side to keep them there for the time being until enough wizard guards can be hired. Many Death Eaters have been sentenced the Dementor's Kiss for their crimes."

"My sister?"

"She is one of them, yes," Sirius said. He watched his cousin's face for any sign of emotion. There was none.

After a few moments, Narcissa nodded. "Very well. We will leave in two days. Does anything remain of our old home?"

"Er, not really," Sirius said. "It was destroyed when Lucius was killed."

"It is for the best, I am certain," Narcissa replied. "Draco and I will disappear to further ensure our safety. I wish to thank you, Sirius, for agreeing to keep us hidden. Minerva informed me that you were the deciding factor in this."

"Don't mention it," Sirius muttered, backing from the table. "Can I tell Andromeda where you've gone? She has spoken her interest in seeing you, or at least corresponding with you again."

"I will contact her once I've decided where we will go." Narcissa stood and stuck out a hand to shake the two wizards' hands. "Thank you for your help. Both of you."

Sirius was slightly surprised that she extended this to Remus. "Take care of yourself, Narcissa," he said to his cousin. He turned to Draco. "And you as well, Draco." The boy hesitantly shook the Auror's hand.

Narcissa led them to the door and opened it for them. "Oh, before you leave..." she said as they were half out the door. "I wonder if you have any use of a house-elf..."

The request was a strange one, but after a few moments of talking with Narcissa, Remus understood why she was offering the one house-elf left to the Malfoys. She wanted no memory of her time with Lucius. The three decided to send Dobby to Hogwarts—the kitchens could always use more help. The house-elf was freed and sent there immediately.

"That was a strange meeting," Sirius muttered as he and Remus walked back to the Apparition point. "I'm surprised at the way she reacted about Lucius."

Remus shrugged. "I wasn't. I'd always gotten the feeling that if she could have left him long ago, she would have. Narcissa isn't stupid, she never was, and I wonder if, had she had the choice, she might not have married Lucius."

"I'm not sure about that," Sirius argued. "She and Lucius were perfect for each other. And our families only encouraged it."

"That's what I mean. What if Narcissa had the same chance as you? What if she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin?"

"Then the world would have ended," Sirius said dryly.

Remus laughed. "Come on, let's get home. Harry wants help selecting dress robes for the wedding."

"It's not for another bloody year!" Sirius said loudly. "Why are they planning this so early?"

The werewolf shrugged. "Because they've only got a few weeks of seeing each other before Ginny goes back to Hogwarts, I assume. Then they'll only have Christmas holidays before she graduates. The wedding is only a week after that."

"When did that kid grow up, Remus?" Sirius asked. "Why couldn't he stay the little boy who used to beg me to change into my Animagus form?"

Remus only smiled. When they reached the Apparition spot, they disappeared in an instant.

* * *

Parents and students arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in mid-August to celebrate the graduation of the seventh years. The four school tables were lined up in the front of the Great Hall and benches were setup behind them for the families. Before they'd left the cottage, Remus, Emmeline, and Sirius were held up by Naomi's morning sickness, indicating that the baby was in fact just fine. They still arrived on time in the Great Hall with smiles. Sirius had known the school would reopen once Voldemort was gone, but to actually see people filling the hall made him happier than he'd been in months.

"Dumbledore's saved us seats in the front," Remus said quietly, leading them forward. Their seats were just behind the Gryffindor table, and in front of them were Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Hello, Molly." Remus took his seat next to the redheaded woman and her other children.

"Oh, good, you've made it," Molly said to them. "I wondered if you'd forgotten what today was..."

"How could we forget?" Sirius asked, sitting at his part of the bench at the end of the row with Mira in his lap. "It's all Harry's been talking about."

"Not to mention Sirius has been threatening to kick Harry out of the cottage the moment this is over," Emmeline said, grinning at Sirius.

"Eh..." The Head Auror shrugged. "He's been talking about moving out anyway. I'm only helping him along."

"By packing his things last week?" Naomi checked. "Is that what you're going to do with our children, Sirius?"

"Probably." Sirius' brow furrowed as he pretended to be concerned. "What do you think, Mira? Won't you be sick of Mummy and Daddy by the time you finish Hogwarts?"

"Mamamamama," Mira babbled.

"I'll take that as a no, thank you very much," Naomi said, winking at Emmeline.

"Shh..." Remus said. "They're beginning..."

Dumbledore stepped forward to the podium. "Good evening, students and families. Instead of my usual speech, I would like to introduce this year's Head Boy and Girl, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor."

The two students stood and made their way to the front with nearly ear-shattering cheers from the Gryffindor table and their family. Hermione stepped to the podium with Harry beside her. "The class you are saying goodbye to has had a rather tumultuous time since the beginning of our career at Hogwarts," the young witch began. "We've had tragedies and losses, laughter and love, and through it all, we students overcame it all. Our final school year was very unfortunately interrupted after the tragic loss of our Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, and during the time we were at home, we continued our studies with the help of our friends and family members..."

"You don't think she's going to mention anything about Harry, do you?" Sirius asked Naomi.

"I highly doubt it," Naomi said. "Harry doesn't even look like he wants to be up there, let alone get even more attention drawn to him, and Hermione would know that."

Sirius nodded and turned back to the students.

"Our N.E.W.T.s have come and gone, the Quidditch season is over—" A few students—Sirius assumed they were on the Quidditch teams—jeered. Harry and Ron were part of it. Hermione only smiled and shook her head. "—and despite all the hardships we've gone through these last seven years, I hope we will only remember the good times we've had, the friends we've made, and the loves we've gained." She paused and glanced over to Ron with a smile, her cheeks blushing. Sirius could hear Ron's siblings snickering while Molly quietly shushed them. Harry looked like he was trying hard not to laugh himself. "I was told that I wasn't allowed to drone on and on up here," she shot Harry a look while the boy looked back innocently, "so I will finish by saying thank you to every one of our professors for the guidance they've shown us since our arrival here—"

"Speaking of which," Emmeline said quietly to Naomi. "Aren't you supposed to be up there?"

"Probably," Naomi replied. "I asked Dumbledore if I could sit with you lot instead."

"And good luck to every one of my fellow students." Hermione was finishing her speech. "Without any one of you, Hogwarts never would have been the experience it has been. Thank you."

The two Heads made their way back to their table with the same applause and cheering they had before.

"Psst," Sirius said, trying to get Harry's attention. The boy turned. "Why didn't you do any speaking?"

"Why? Hermione wrote it," Harry said, glancing at Remus as he told Harry to turn around. The werewolf shot a look at Sirius.

_What?_ Sirius mouthed to his best friend.

_Pay attention_, was the reply.

Sirius realized Dumbledore had stood again. "Before announcing the names of those seventh years that have made it to the real world, I have one other announcement to make. As Miss Granger said in her lovely speech, we have lost our Deputy Headmistress this year. While it has not yet been decided which professor will take over this position, it has been decided which professor will take over as Head of Gryffindor House. This professor has only been with us a short time, but I do believe that she has the proper attributes necessary for this position."

Naomi stared straight ahead as her family looked at her questioningly.

"Professor Naomi Black, would you please step forward."

Naomi did and shook hands with the Headmaster.

"Did you know about this?" Emmeline asked, looking over at Sirius.

He shook his head dumbly.

"Each Head of House will announce the students from their house, beginning with Gryffindor," Dumbledore said, stepping aside so Naomi could take over at the podium.

"As I read your name, please step forward," Naomi said to the Gryffindors.

Sirius didn't really pay any attention to anyone but Hermione, Harry, and Ron. He clapped along with the other families, but when those three walked forward, nobody cheered louder than Sirius and the others in his row. Harry turned and rolled his eyes at his family as he made his way to shake the hands of the awaiting professors. As he reached Snape, the moment was tense. After a few moments of staring disdainfully at one another, Snape stuck out his hand to Harry. The handshake was very brief, and as Harry turned and walked away, he discreetly wiped his hand on his robes.

"It will never end," Sirius heard Remus mutter.

The other Heads of House announced their own students, and the ceremony was nearly over. All the students were back in their seats, and the professors had taken theirs. Sirius happened to look over at Harry and Ron when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a wand, and it was in Harry's hand, pointed under the table directly at Snape. Hiding a grin, Sirius carefully looked over at Remus who seemed clueless.

Dumbledore wrapped up the ceremony, but before everyone stood, there was a flash of light, and Snape's head disappeared in a cloud of brownish smoke. When it reappeared, Sirius was sure he was about to die from laughter. The black greasy hair remained, but the rest of his head had been transfigured into a giant plastic-looking potato with large eyes, lips, and a nose. The entire Great Hall was filled with roaring laughter, and though Sirius couldn't see the Potions Master's face, he was certain if it hadn't been a potato, there would have been a sneer on it. When he was able to look up, he saw there was indeed a pair of plastic lips that had been shaped into a sneer—this only caused Sirius to laugh so hard he fell out of his chair. Snape's toy eyes were narrowed maliciously at the Gryffindor table.

"Whose idea was that?" Remus said warily as he approached the Gryffindor table after Dumbledore called an end to the ceremony to assist Snape. "I know the two of you had to have come up with it, but you never could have pulled off the charms," he added to Ron and Harry.

Still laughing hysterically, Ron and Harry each attempted to point in between them, at Hermione. Hermione looked up at the adults. "I don't know what they're insinuating, but I would_ never_ have had something to do with that," she said far too innocently.

Remus wasn't immune to the laughter. Sirius was sure his best friend had broken a few ribs trying to discover who'd pranked Snape without laughing. Now, however, he was having as much trouble with breathing as the rest of the Great Hall.

* * *

Following the ceremony, while most everyone else went to the Burrow for a celebratory party, Sirius and Remus led Harry past the Apparition point and down the path leading to Hogsmeade. Harry looked back just as Ginny was Disapparating with her mother. "Where are we going?" he asked the other wizards.

Neither replied. Sirius only patted his godson on the back and continued on his way. They passed all the Hogsmeade shops, the Shrieking Shack, and seemed to be headed to the mountains. Again, Harry inquired about their destination. Remus shook his head with a smile and a glance at Sirius, but again, didn't reply. They began climbing the hills and had gone further than Harry could remember ever being. Finally, they reached a path that had been covered with weeds and grass. It seemed to have been a popular destination once, but looked like it hadn't been used in many years. The path was steep, and Harry couldn't understand the point of this until they reached the top.

Harry looked over the top of the hill and saw just how far and how high they'd come. He could see all the way to Hogwarts, and could even sort of spot the giant squid swimming in the lake. "Wow..." he said in awe.

Sirius and Remus flopped to the ground, Sirius' chair still floating. Harry sat between them. "Now you see why we brought you all the way out here," Remus said quietly, looking towards the sun as it began to disappear.

"We came here after our graduation, too," Sirius said just as quietly. "Remus, James, Peter, and I. The girls went on to wherever they were going—it was just us. One of the best memories I have."

"It was one of the last times we can remember being together and not having to worry about anything," Remus explained. "We joined the Order a week after we left school. Honestly, if I had it to do over again, I would have waited just a bit longer, enjoyed my youth more than I did."

"Why'd you bring me here?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Mostly because we wanted to share this with you," he said. "Remus and I were discussing this last night, and we think this may be one of the last times the three of us will be able to just sit around with one another and be together."

"No it won't," Harry insisted.

Remus shook his head, smiling. "Harry, you're about to become an Auror—the training alone will take up three years of your life. By the time you're finished, you'll be married and maybe have a family, or at least thinking about it. Sirius is taking Mad-Eye's place at the DMLE, so he won't be your head of department..."

"So what, you're saying we'll never see each other?"

"No," Sirius said, smacking the boy lightly in the back of the head. "He's saying we're all going to be very busy with life—we'll see each other (Naomi, Mira, the new baby, and I are staying at the cottage, and you'll visit three times a week—that's not negotiable), but it may be possible we won't have the chance to do _this_ again." He waved his arms around, gesturing between himself, Harry, and Remus. "Just to sit and talk, just the three of us with no one else around... That's all we're saying, Harry."

Harry nodded, leaning back with his hands supporting him and his legs crossed in front of him. "So are we here so you two can tell me how much I should value life or something?"

"No way!" Sirius said, laughing. "I think you, of all people, understand that already. No, we brought you here to have a few drinks and laughs with us. Mister Moony..."

Harry looked over to find Remus had taken out a bottle of firewhiskey, uncorked it, and passed it to Harry. He'd had the drink before with his dorm mates—Seamus had sneaked it into school a few years back—but he'd forgotten how horrible the burning was. He swallowed and passed it on to Sirius. The three wizards talked for hours until the sun went down, no subject getting any more serious than Harry's upcoming wedding or the child Sirius and Naomi were expecting in early January (Sirius hoped for a boy this time).

"So, how do I look without that horrendous bloody scar on me head?" Harry asked, unsurprisingly tipsy after the second bottle of firewhiskey had been drained.

"Just like Prongsy!" Sirius said, laying back and staring at the stars. "Just as handsome as your daddy dearest." Then he and Harry burst into giggling while Remus looked on fondly, not nearly as drunk as them.

After another few hours, they began sobering up slightly—Sirius had gone to "water the plants," as he so politely put it, and was now staring off into the opposite direction—Harry voiced something he'd been wondering about for months. "Remus... could I ask you something?"

"'Course you can, Harry," Remus said, looking at the sky, feeling more relaxed than he could remember feeling in years.

"During the memorial service, you mentioned Peter..."

"I did."

"Why?"

Remus sat up slowly, pondering his answer. "Well, it was something I'd decided after the battle, when I woke up in St. Mungo's. I never told you what Peter did for me. He saved my life." Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows. "During the battle, a Death Eater had cast the Killing Curse that was coming directly towards me. Sirius yelled for me to get out of the way, but by the time I'd turned around and knew what was happening, I knew it was too late. But out of nowhere, Peter ran up, after he'd called my name, and knocked me to the ground—he was hit instead."

Harry thought about this. "But after everything he did to you and Sirius and my parents... why would you include him in something so important as the Order?"

"There were a few reasons—one of which was that I wanted to remember Peter as he was before he turned spy. He was our friend, no matter what he did later on. He laughed with us, he mourned with us... He was our brother... I believe, whether Sirius agrees or not, that the real Peter died when he joined Voldemort. After a while, he became something none of us knew anymore. He wasn't the Peter who helped us prank the Slytherins or distracted teachers while we snuck into the Great Hall to arrange fireworks to be set off the next morning. And that night in Voldemort's hideout, I realized there was still some of the old Peter in him—he still cared."

"But... what about the Dementor's Kiss?"

"I discussed this with Dumbledore, and he and I are in agreement—do you remember what Naomi said about Peter acting strangely when she visited him? How he acted like he recognized her?"

Harry nodded.

"Sirius had a similar experience when he went to the castle. There was no doubt in his mind that Peter knew exactly who he was—Peter was even attempting to help him get out of the castle." Remus smiled a little. "We think the Imperius Curse was used so often on Peter that it somehow brought back his old mind—there isn't another explanation we could come up with. I don't know how _there_ he was, but he was there enough to know me and to know I was in danger."

"So that was enough to make up for what he did to my parents?" Harry asked evenly.

"No, not by any means," Remus replied, looking over at Harry. "But I knew your parents very well, Harry. They loved us, all of us, and that included Peter. They would have wanted him included."

Harry seemed to accept this and went back to staring at the stars. Sirius finally returned some minutes later. "Did I miss anything?" he asked, yawning and finishing off the last of the firewhiskey.

Harry and Remus chuckled, earning odd looks from the Auror.

Instead of Apparating right away and risking someone being sick after all the whiskey he'd had, it was decided the trio would at least walk back to Hogsmeade before attempting magical travel. As they walked, Sirius and Harry threatened each other with a prank war while Remus thought. He seemed to be doing a lot of it lately...

One of the thoughts that kept running through his mind was of his family, his original family of Sirius and Harry. All three of them had changed so drastically in twelve years that their old selves were hardly there anymore. Each of them had grown and matured, and it still amazed Remus to think about his family as they once were. He thought about how much they'd gained and lost, and how much there still was to face. Though he wished the wars with Voldemort had never occurred, he realized his life, as it was right at that moment, never would have turned out as it had without them.

He'd achieved everything he'd ever wanted and then some. He had a family—a wife, children, and all the people he loved surrounding him. He had a great job, something he never thought he would have just five years ago. Many of his friends had been lost, but they would never be forgotten. They couldn't be forgotten; if they were, years down the road, another wizard just like, or even worse than, Voldemort could turn up. But the Order of the Phoenix would be there.

Though he did believe that with time he, Sirius, and Harry would drift apart with the lives that lay before them, he knew they'd always be family, and that was something that would never change. They'd fought together, cried together, laughed together... They'd each found love. And no matter what happened in the years to come, Remus knew they would always have the memories they shared.

And none of them would have it any other way.

End

* * *

**AN:** Well, my friends, this is it. The last chapter of the Truths series... Yes, I know you're all sad, and possibly a little angry with me for ending it where I did, but we all knew this was coming. So I just want to thank everyone who's stuck with me since _Truths_, and even those who joined in later. Thank you for all the supportive reviews, and I hope you'll send me one last review to tell me what you thought of the chapter or even the whole series. Now I'm going to say how much I love my readers and end this. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
